la familia son en konoha: la aventura continua
by alucard77
Summary: tres años han pasado desde la derrota de orochimaru, la familia son a dejado en claro su presencia en este mundo, pero las amenazas de viejos y nuevos villanos, nuevos universos y guerreros de grandes habilidades amenazan al clan son. Ellos, sus mujeres y los ninjas de la hoja deberán enfrentar estas amenazas con valor, ¿pero lograran hacerlo?.
1. Chapter 1

Que tal queridos lectores, he vuelto y que mejor que con la segunda temporada de los son en konoha, ya después de casi un año de ausencia de la aventura de goku y sus hijos, han vuelto para seguir entreniendo a sus ojos, este el primer capitulo de varios que se vienen los cuale seguiran la senda de shippuden pero por sobre todo, dragón ball súper, ya que de por si, los akatsuki apenas y son una amenza para goku, sus hijos y los ninjas involucrados en la familia son.

Si eres un lector que no ha visto la familia son en konoha, ve a verla, deja tu comentario y luego vuelve amigo, ya que si o si deben leer la familia son en konoha para entender la historia, sin mas, he aquí amigos lo que tanto esperaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1: tres años han pasado, el avance del entrenamiento.

En los bosques de la aldea de la hoja se podía escuchar el estruendo de los arboles siendo destrozados, rocas partiéndose en dos y el suelo siendo desquebrajado por una fuerza inmensa, a lo que una figura de un aura dorada se movía rápidamente por las ramas de los árboles, mientras esquivaba varias bolas de ki que se dirigían hacia él. Este era nada más y nada menos que son goten, el cual en su estado súper sayayin esquiva los embates enemigos.

-GRRRRHHHHAAAA!- se escuchó el rugido de una vestia desde la copa de los árboles, lo cual saco una sonrisa de nerviosismo por parte del hijo de goku. Goten volvió su vista hacia el lugar del rugido, para luego comenzar a saltar nuevamente por los árboles.

-creo que debo llevar la lucha a un campo abierto, o todo quedara destrozado- pensó el pequeño sayayin mestizo, a lo que sentía el ki de su enemigo acercarse muy rápidamente a su posición, pero para su peor suerte, sintió el chirrido de la electricidad por su espalda.

Goten salió del follaje de los árboles, revelando su cabello rubio en forma de picos, un dogi muy parecido a su padre en todo aspecto, pero con una playera de mangas largas de color negro, a lo aprovechaba la técnica de vuelo para llegar a un campo abierto en el bosque de la hoja, donde aterrizo poniéndose de inmediato en guardia.

-bien, ahora, ¿por dónde atacara?- pensó el hijo de goku, que a sus quince años, parecía que no había crecido más de algunos centímetros desde hace tres años. La altura de goten se comparaba a la de su padre cuando peleo con tenshinhan en la edición número 22 del torneo de las artes marciales, solo que este era un poco más alto.

-GRRRRAAAAHHHH!- rugió nuevamente el animal, le cual apareció desde los arboles de sorpresa, a lo que ataco con sus garras al sayayin mestizo, el cual dio un gran salto para que la bestia golpeara directamente el suelo, generando una gran humareda de polvo después de la ataque. Goten cayó detrás de la bestia a varios metros de esta, para luego voltear a esta con una sonrisa en su cara.

-en esa forma te vuelves más agresivo….naruto- decía el hijo de goku con una actitud serena, mientras se volvía erguir y encaraba al hijo de kushina.

Al rubio hiperactivo de la hoja, estaba bastante cambiado en su aspecto, ya que ahora estaba en la cuarta etapa de la liberación del sello de su bestia con cola. Ahora el rubio naruto, tenía el aspecto de una pequeña bestia humanoide de orejas de zorro que sobresalían de su cabeza que tenía algo de su cabello levantado, ojos redondos de color blanco brilloso, su boca se parecía a sus ojos pero denotaba sus dientes afilados, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una opacidad roja y negra, como si fuera cubierto de un manto de chakra que le daba este aspecto, además de que este estaba en cuatro patas, de manos afiladas y pies con uñas afiladas pero por sobre toda las cosas, sus cuatro colas se balanceaban de un lugar a otro, mientras veía al hijo de goku como si este fuera su presa.

 **-esta es la segunda vez que usa esta forma goten-** hablo el hijo de kushina con una voz profunda y grave, como si su voz se mezclara con la bestia de nueve colas, **-aun no me acostumbro a su fuerza-** decía naruto el cual se veía sus manos y cuerpo detenidamente, lo cual saco una sonrisa alegre por parte del son menor.

-eso lo hace más emocionante, vamos naruto, reanudemos la pelea- dijo confiado el pequeño sayayin mientras se colocaba en pose de pelea, pero este abrió sus ojos de un segundo a otro, ya que sintió un nuevo ki a sus espaldas.

 **-chidori!-** grito una voz detrás de goten, a lo que este dio un salto mortal hacia atrás, para esquivar la técnica de sasuke, el cual paso de largo mientras se detenía al patinar por el suelo y volver su vista al sayayin mestizo, -si tienes tiempo para hablar, tienes tiempo para atacar- regaño el uchiha al rubio uzumaki, el cual se froto la cabeza.

 **-jejeje, disculpa sasuke, pero ahora me pondré serio-** decía el uzumaki de cuatro colas, mientras se colocaba en cuatro patas, listo para su siguiente ataque, mientras que sasuke estaba a su lado.

El uchiha hijo de mikoto, había cambiado con estos tres años, casi estando a la misma altura de su hermano itachi, solo a unos centímetros debajo del novio de vados, su cabello recaía sobre sus hombros, con sus dos mechones característicos en su frente, también su cuerpo era más musculoso que antes pero sin llegar a la masa de su padre goku, sus músculos resaltaban pero no tanto como a goku. La vestimenta de este consistía en una playera azul obscura con el símbolo uchiha en su espalda y de frente el kanji de la familia son, el símbolo de la tortuga, además de que sus pantalones eran un gi naranjo como su padre y cinturón de tela color negro al igual que sus muñequeras y sandalias de combate.

-el ataque aún no ha terminado, chaaaaaa- grito una chica desde los aires, esta era la mismísima Sakura haruno, la cual caía en picada desde las alturas, con su puño por delante y una mirada seria en su cara.

-maldición, baje mi guardia- se dijo el pequeño goten el cual volvía su vista hacia el cielo, para luego colocar sus brazos en forma de equis sobre su pecho, donde Sakura impacto de lleno su puño.

-es un buen ataque Sakura- decía goten con un rostro duro, pero sonriendo a la vez. El impacto de Sakura contra goten fue tan fuerte, que los pies del sayayin mestizo se hundieron en la tierra y la tierra se levantó un poco, -pero aun no es suficiente para hacerme retroceder, aaaahhhh!- grito el súper sayayin aumentando su ki de golpe.

-maldición- dijo frustrada la peli rosa, la cual voló por los aires ante el grito de goten, el cual uso la fuerza de su ki para enviar a Sakura a volar por los aires, a lo que esta como buena kunoichi, dio una voltereta en el aire, para caer de pie a un lado de su novio.

Sakura también había cambiado en este periodo de tiempo, ahora usando un qipao de color rojo abierto a los lados y cubierto al frente, mientras que usaba un spandex color blanco que llegaban a sus rodillas y sandalias azules en sus pies, además de usar un par de guantes sin dedos, los que en sus nudillos poseían una barra de acero para mayor impacto en sus golpes. La apariencia de esta era de una adolescente de quince años, pero de un rostro duro como una guerrera, su cabello llegaba a su espalda pero atado en una coleta, como dato interesante, su banda de la hoja, la usaba en su antebrazo derecho.

-¿te encuentras bien Sakura?- pregunto preocupado el uchiha, a lo que Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras se colocaba en pose de pelea, -bien, ¿ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto el uchiha viendo y tramando una estrategia en equipo para llegar a goten.

-ataque de tres puntas- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que sasuke asintió y naruto vio con rareza a la peli rosa, la cual dio un suspiro de molestia-te paras aquí mientras sasuke y yo no colocamos a los costados de goten detrás de él- explico algo fastidiada la haruno, a lo que naruto comprendió esto.

 **-bien, entonces hagámoslo-** dijo animado el naruto de cuatro colas, a lo que sasuke y Sakura en una rápida corrida de ninjas, se colocaron en sus posiciones, mientras que goten con su guardia arriba, veía de reojo a sus compañeros de equipo.

-esto se pone interesante- pensó el hijo de goku sin bajar sus defensas, siempre atento al movimiento de los chicos, los cuales ya listos preparaban su ataque.

-empecemos!- grito sasuke lanzándose por los costados junto a sakura, atacando de forma directa al súper sayayin mestizo.

El par de novios comenzaron a arrastrarse por los suelos, para luego intentar golpear los pies de goten, a lo que el pelinegro dio un salto por los aires para evitar esto, pero Sakura levanto la planta de sus pies, para que sasuke la usara como trampolín para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el hijo de goku, el cual se sorprendió ante la acción de Sakura y sasuke. El uchiha con rapidez tomo el cuello del traje de goten, para luego usar gran fuerza al lanzarlo directamente hacia el hijo de kushina.

-ahora naruto!- grito el poseedor del sharingan a su hermano en ley, el cual con una sonrisa de dientes, comenzaba a acumular una gran cantidad de energía en su boca.

 **-bijuu dama!-** exclamo el rubio de cuatro colas, enviando de sus fauces una enorme bola de chakra del kyubi en contra del súper sayayin, el cual con una mueca de impresión, recibo de lleno este ataque.

-eso es, lo logramos- exclamo Sakura dando un pequeño salto de felicidad, la cual no le duraría mucho, ya que la cortina de humo que provoco el ataque de naruto desapareció en poco tiempo, revelando que goten no se encontraba en ese lugar.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- pregunto en voz alta, sasuke el cual tenía los ojos abiertos al ver que su combinación no había hecho efecto, pero su respuesta vino detrás de su espalda, cuando goten apareció de repente.

-es fácil- dijo goten por detrás de sasuke, el cual se volteo de inmediato para recibir un puñetazo directo en la mejilla, lo cual lo envió directo a Sakura, -soy más rápido- exclamo goten con una sonrisa serena en su rostro, para luego desaparecer una vez más.

-sasuke- dijo preocupada la peli rosa, la cual atrapaba el cuerpo de su novio, una decisión mal tomada por Sakura, ya que goten aparecía en frente de ella y le propinaba una patada al pecho de esta, enviando al par de novios a un costado del campo.

 **-grrraaaghhhh-** gruño naruto de cuatro colas por detrás del sayayin mestizo, el cual vio de reojo como el rubio uzumaki se lanzaba con sus garras por delante detrás de su espada.

Goten dio un paso atrás y conecto su codo directo en el estómago de naruto, a lo cual el uzumaki se irguió de dolor, lo que aprovecho goten para tomar sus orejas largas y lanzar al uzumaki por sobre su cabeza, hacia el lugar que se encontraban sasuke y Sakura tirados. Naruto en la fase de cuatro colas cayó encima de estos, mientras que goten los veía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-jijijiji, ¿se rinden?- pregunto el súper sayayin riendo infantilmente, a lo que sasuke, Sakura y naruto se ponían de pie con ojos fríos y molestos al escuchar la pregunta molesta de goten.

-grrrr, ahora si me has hecho enojar- dijo Sakura con los ojos blancos y un aura en llamas que la rodeaba, lo cual saco una gota de sudor por parte de goten, el cual sabia como se ponía Sakura en ese estado.

-un uchiha jamás se rinde- decía el pelinegro hijo de mikoto levantando su brazo derecho en forma de puño a la altura de su pecho, mientras que una vena palpitante aparecía en su frente.

 **-GGRAAAAAHHHH-** rugió con fuerza el hijo de kushina, a lo que este comenzaba a colocar sus garras a un costado, lo cual hizo a goten colocarse en guardia de inmediato.

-buena idea naruto, leíste mi pensamiento- exclamo sasuke con una sonrisa ladeada en su cara, comenzando a imitar al rubio uzumaki, colocando sus manos al costado.

-espero que no esquives este ataque goten- dijo con una sonrisa Sakura la cual golpeo su puño con su palma, para luego poner sus manos en la frente, a lo que goten supo lo que se le venía encima.

-no hay problema Sakura, no me moveré de este lugar- decía el hijo de goku, a la vez que ponía sus manos en frente de él, -recibiré el ataque con mis manos desnudas- decía el pequeño goten con una sonrisa en su cara pero con una gota de sudor cayendo de su mejilla.

-ya lo escucharon, aaaaaaaahhhhhh- Sakura comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de ki en su frente, el cual se veía al momento en que la peli rosa preparaba un ataque definitivo.

-naruto, cuando estés listo- dijo sasuke seriamente, mientras su sharingan ardía al máximo al igual que su ki, que desprendía una gran cantidad de poder, -kaaaaaameeeeee- decía el hijo de mikoto a la vez que el poder acumulado en sus manos brillaba con intensidad.

 **-haaaaaameeeee-** exclamaba naruto en conjunto a sasuke, a lo que su energía en vez de ser azulada como sasuke, tenía un color rojo oscuro gracias al ki interior del kyubi.

-vamos muchachos, estoy esperando!- grito el hijo de goku en un tono de desafío, a lo que el equipo 7 ya terminaba de acumular la energía necesaria para el ataque final.

 **-masenko/haaaaaaaa-** grito Sakura el masenko y sasuke junto a naruto el haaaaa, enviando dos kamehameha y un gran masenko hacia goten, a lo que este con una mueca de seriedad absoluta, se preparó para recibir este triple ataque.

Los tres ataques no tardaron en llegar a goten, el cual con todas sus fuerzas detuvo los ataques con sus manos, los cuales impactaban con gran impacto las manos del sayayin mestizo. Goten mientras detenía estas ráfagas de ki, no se movía un centímetro del su lugar, para luego dar una leve sonrisa en sus labios y con un movimiento de manos, desvió los tres ataques que se unieron en uno solo, hacia el firmamento, donde cuatro figuras esquivaron esto y dejaron pasar el ataque que estallaba en los cielos.

-fue un buen ataque chicos, pero aún les falta para llegar al nivel de un súper sayayin- decía el hijo de goku, mientras veía a los cielos con una sonrisa en su cara, pero de un momento a otro, la tierra debajo de él comenzó a moverse y a trepar por sus pies hasta la altura de su cintura.

 **-estilo de tierra: atrapamiento sepulcral-** dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su cara y sus manos en la tierra, a lo que sasuke y naruto comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad contra goten.

-rayos, baje la guardia- pensó el sayayin mestizo con una mueca de preocupación en su cara, viendo como sus compañeros de equipo se dirigían a toda velocidad contra él y no solo con intenciones de darle un par de golpes, ya que en sus palmas acumulaban una gran cantidad de chakra.

-ahora naruto!- grito sasuke dando un gran salto hacia goten al igual que el pelirrubio, **-chidori!-** grito el uchiha usando la técnica enseñada por kakashi.

 **-rasengan!-** rugió con gran fuerza el rubio de cuatro colas con su mano por delante, la cual tenía una enorme bola de chakra azul que giraba en toda dirección. Goten recibió de lleno estos ataques en el pecho, lo cual saco una mueca de dolor por parte del sayayin mestizo, pero este cambio su rostro a unos más serio mientras que el rasengan y el chidori de los chicos impactaba de lleno contra él.

Goten apretando sus dientes y el ceño fruncido, tomo el antebrazo de naruto de sasuke, ejerciendo mucha presión en estos, los cuales gruñeron de dolor y cayeron al suelo de rodillas al sentir mucho dolor en el lugar que los apretaba goten, pero esto fue suficiente y el hijo menor de goku, bajo rápidamente sus brazos al suelo y estrello el rostro de sasuke y naruto contra la tierra.

-falta uno- pensó goten levantando su mirada hacia Sakura, la cual frunció el ceño ante la mirada amenazante del sayayin mestizo, pero sin dejarse intimidar por el pequeño sayayin, se colocó en guardia.

La novia de sasuke ya no se encontraba en forma, su chakra estaba ahí, pero su cuerpo había decaído bastante después de lanzar tan poderoso masenko contra goten, a lo que esta no logro ver cuando goten desapareció frente a sus ojos y reapareció a solo unos centímetros de ella. El novio de ino y varias chicas más, le planto un puñetazo directo en el estómago de Sakura.

-aaaghhhh…- Sakura escupió algo de saliva de su boca, para luego doblarse del dolor y caer de rodillas al suelo, con sus manos en el lugar afectado, quedando fuera de combate al igual que sasuke y naruto, los cuales yacían de cara al suelo, ya con naruto volviendo a la normalidad al igual que goten a su estado base.

-espero no haberme pasado con en mis golpes- pensó el hijo de goku el cual se arrodillo junto a Sakura, preocupado en haberle hecho mucho daño con ese puñetazo, -hey Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el hijo de goku con una gota de sudor escurriendo en su frente. Pero una mano se posó en su hombro, a lo que el sayayin mestizo levanto su mirada hacia arriba.

-ella estará bien goten, déjala en mis manos- exclamo nada más y nada menos que la hokage de la aldea de la hoja, lady tsunade, la cual le daba una leve sonrisa al sayayin mestizo, el cual se levantó del suelo quedando frente a la rubia que seguía igual que hace tres años.

-mamá tsunade, gracias entonces eso hare- dijo goten con su típica sonrisa son en sus labios, lo cual saco un sonrojo por parte de la esposa de goku, a lo que esta con una sonrisa en sus labios, atrapo en un gran abrazo al pequeño sayayin mestizo.

-eres tan tierno cuando me dices mamá- decía la hokage la cual movía de un lado al otro el cuerpo del pequeño goten, el cual solo atinaba a sonreír mientras era abrazado por tsunade.

-jjijijijiji, mamá tsunade es muy fuerte cuando me abraza- decía entre risas el pequeño goten el cual seguía siendo jalado de un lado a otro por la hokage, pero al lapso de un par de minutos los soltó para curar a Sakura.

Por otra parte las otras tres figuras restantes caían al suelo con suavidad, siendo una de estas el sayayin de raza pura y el guerrero más poderoso del planeta shinobi, discípulo de wiss y patriarca del propio clan son. Son goku, el cual se arrodillaba para entregarles un poco de su energía a sus hijastros naruto y sasuke, mientras que detrás de él, se encontraba e dios de la destrucción bills y su ayudante hermano de vados wiss.

-vamos chicos, arriba- dijo el alegre sayayin de raza pura, el cual ayudaba a levantar a sus hijos, los cuales se quitaban la suciedad de la cabeza después de ser impactados de lleno contra el suelo.

-rayos, creo que aún no estamos al nivel de goten- decía con molestia el hijo de kushina, el cual se cruzaba de brazos en señal de frustración. El rubio uzumaki había cambiado este lapso de tiempo, su apariencia al igual que sasuke, solo estaba a una cabeza de llegar a ña altura de goku, su banda de la hoja se encontraba en la frente como siempre, pero está casi era cubierta por su cabello rubio el cual llegaba a su cuello gracias a las puntas rubias, mientras que sus rasgos casi eran lo mismo, no así su ropa, ya que ahora usaba un gi al igual que goku pero de manga larga, en su hombro derecho el remolino rojo uzumaki y en su pecho el kanji del clan son, además de que por debajo de la ropa, usaba una cota de malla hecha de acero como protección.

-no es así chicos, ustedes han incrementado mucho su fuerza- decía el contento sayayin de raza pura, lo cual saco una sonrisa por parte de naruto, -además ya has dominado la cuarta cola del zorro, eso es impresionante- decía goku con una mano en la cabeza de su hijo, al cual le cambio el ánimo en un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

-me avergüenzas jajajaja, pero también se lo debo todo al señor wiss por haberme ayudado a controlar al zorro de poco a poco- decía el uzumaki mientras se frotaba la nuca y veía al ayudante del dios de la destrucción.

-jojojojo, eso es lo menos que podemos hacer después que nos mostraras lo delicioso que es el ramen de ichirakus- decía el peliblanco de piel azul, riendo en su forma características.

-jejejeje, aunque de eso ya van tres años- decía el rubio uzumaki con su mano detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa zorruna en su cara.

-ha pasado tanto tiempo pero ese comida no cambia, su delicioso sabor jamás me aburre- decía el dios de la destrucción mientras se lamia el hocico recordando los manjares que hacia el viejo teuchi.

-tanto hablar de comida ya me está dando hambre- decía el sayayin de raza pura con la mano en su estómago, lo cual saco risas por parte de naruto y wiss, mientras que sasuke solo se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-hum, ustedes siempre hablando de comida- decía el hijo de mikoto con una pose de indiferencia, pero el rugir de su estómago llamo la atención de todos y el sonrojo en las mejillas de sasuke no se hizo esperar.

-jajajaja, ves, tú también sedes ante la plática sasuke- exclamo naruto con los ojos entre cerrados, una sonrisa en su cara y un brazo pasando por los hombros del uchiha.

-idiota, a cualquiera le pasaría lo mismo si hablaran de comida como lo hacen ustedes glotones- decía sasuke con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloradas mientras naruto se reía por el comportamiento de su hermano en ley.

-si es así, le preparare una rica cena a mi querido sasuke- decía Sakura mientras caminaba hacia ellos junto a tsunade. Las palabras de la peli rosa aumentaron el sonrojo en la cara del uchiha.

-eso me gustaría- dijo en voz baja el uchiha mientras desviaba la mirada a un lado, lo que saco una sonrisa dulce en los labios de Sakura mientras se aferraba al brazo del uchiha, mientras que naruto le daba leves codazos al costado de sasuke.

-jojojo, pero antes, sasuke necesito que te acerques- decía wiss haciendo el ademan con la mano para que el uchiha se aproximara, a lo cual este con un rostro de extrañeza se acercó al ángel de piel azul.

-¿Qué sucede señor wiss?- pregunto el extrañado uchiha, mientras que el ser de piel azul ponía su báculo en los ojos del hijo de mikoto, a lo que una luz verde comenzó a brillar del cetro de wiss.

-ummm creo que tu sharingan ha madurado muy bien durante estos tres años- decía el ángel maestro de bills y goku, mientras analizaba con detenimiento los ojos de sasuke, -si quieres, puedo liberar el sello que aprisiona el siguiente nivel del sharingan- dijo wiss con un tono sereno mientras quitaba su cetro de la cara de sasuke, el cual sonrió ante las palabras de wiss.

-eso sería estupendo señor wiss, por favor se lo pido, ayúdeme a liberar el mangekyou sharingan- decía emocionado el hijo de mikoto, el cual estaba más cerca del nivel de su hermano itachi, que ya controlaba su poder ocular a la perfección, además de que no tenía problemas a la vista gracias a la ayuda de wiss hace un par de años atrás.

-jojojojojo, no hay problema jovencito, pero te recomiendo que los uses poco a poco hasta dominarlo- advirtió el ayudante del dios de la destrucción, el cual colocaba una vez más el cetro en los ojos de sasuke.

-lo hare señor wiss- decía sasuke en un tono tranquilo pero animado, mientras que la luz envolvía sus ojos, esto bajo la atención de cada uno de los presentes, los cuales esperaban expectantes a wiss.

-bien esta hecho, abre los ojos- exclamo el maestro de bills, a lo que sasuke con lentitud abrió los parpados, mientras que los demás estaban con la boca abierta esperando a ver el cambio en los ojos del uchiha.

Sasuke al abrir sus ojos, el sharingan en vez de tener los tres tomoes alrededor de la pupila, ahora era de una figura aún más radical, ahora era una especia de estrella roja de seis puntas, además que dentro de ella se encontraba la estrella de David de color negro y al centro un punto negro, todo esto envuelto en la pupila negra.

-wooooow, se ven geniales sasuke- dijo con emoción en su voz naruto, el cual veía con asombro los nuevos ojos del uchiha, mientras que este abrió y cerraba sus ojos al sentir una nueva evolución en sus ojos.

-son hermosos sasuke- decía Sakura sorprendida a la vez que ponía una mano en la mejilla del uchiha, el cual se sonrojo ligeramente mientras sonreía. Sasuke luego de esto, volvió su mirada hacia un árbol cercano y activo una de las técnicas del mangekyou sharingan.

 **-amateratsu-** dijo sasuke con los ojos abiertos de par en par, a lo cual de un momento a otro, el árbol ardió en llamas negras que lo consumían de poco a poco, -lo hice, logre invocar las llamas inmortales con mis ojos, aghhhh- decía sasuke para luego cerrar sus ojos de dolor, mientras corrían un par de lágrimas de sangre por sus mejillas.

-sasuke- dijo Sakura preocupada, la cual ayudaba al hijo de mikoto al limpiar la sangre de sus ojos con un pequeño paño que ella llevaba consigo, -¿estás bien?- pregunto la peli rosa, mientras que el uchiha abría sus ojos para mostrar que ya no tenía el mangekyou sharingan activado, solo sus ojos negros.

-te lo dije, tus ojos deben adaptarse con el tiempo a su nueva forma- regaño el maestro de bills a sasuke, el cual asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado por no haber hecho caso a wiss.

-bien, bien, ahora que eso ya está hecho, vamos por un poco de ramen que muero de hambre- interrumpió el gato de piel purpura con un tono irritado en su voz, a lo que goku y los demás asintieron con la cabeza, dispuestos a ir hacia ichiraku.

-tiene razón señor bills, ¿vienes tsunade?- pregunto el sayayin de raza pura con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, mientras tenía sus manos detrás de la nuca, a lo cual la hokage sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-un tazón de ramen y una botella no se oye mal, cuenta conmigo querido- dijo la rubia hokage con confianza en su voz, a lo que goku le sonrió a esta, pero de un momento a otro, un ki se dirigía a ellos a gran velocidad.

-este ki es…..- pensó seriamente el sayayin de raza pura con el ceño fruncido, a lo que volteo hacia los cielos, viendo como un pequeño resplandor aparecía desde el arriba.

-oh no, no ahora- dijo el dios de la destrucción mientras se colocaba la mano en su cara, a la vez que una gota de sudor caía de su frente.

-preparados para el impacto- exclamo goku con las manos en forma de recibir algo, a lo que los ninjas se hicieron a un lado, mientras que algo caía en picada justamente hacia goku.

-papaaaaaaá!" grito la voz de una pequeña bastante alegre mientras caía contra los brazos de goku, el cual la recibió entre sus brazos mientras que sus pies se hundían en la tierra.

-te tengo pequeña- exclamo el pelinegro patriarca son, el cual levantaba a la pequeña niña de cabellos plateados hasta tenerla frente a su rostro, -siempre tan animada como siempre mi pequeña gine- dijo con alegría el sayayin de raza pura a su hija de apenas un par de años.

-jajajajajaja, papá te contre- decía la pequeña de ojos verdes, la cual son su voz infantil encantaba a cualquiera, -jugar, papá jugar- decía la peli plateada de dos años, mientras movía des manitos de un lado a otro mientras reía.

-con que quieres jugar eh, pero tú mamá estará preocupada por haberte salido sin permiso de la casa otra vez- decía goku con el ceño fruncido mientras veía con extrañeza a la pequeña, la cual fue tomada por tsunade, la cual la colocaba en sus brazos.

-vamos goku, como podrías decirle que no a esta pequeña cosita- decía tsunade jugueteando con la pequeña hija de goku, la cual reía mientras la hokage le hacía cosquillas en su estómago.

-jajajajaja, mamá tsunade para jajajaja- reía la pequeña hija de mabui, la cual se parecía mucho a esta, pero el color de su piel fue heredado de su padre sayayin. La sayayin mestiza estaba vestida con un vestido acorde a su cuerpecito, usaba un par de zapatos morados hechos de tela, mientras que en su pecho tenía el emblema del clan son.

-hermanita gine- dijo goten mientras se acercaba a la pequeña, la cual al verlo, se lanzó al rostro de goten comenzado a abrazarlo con euforia, lo cual saco carcajadas del pequeño sayayin mestizo.

-jajajajaja, hermano mayor, jugar, jugar- decía entre risas la hija de goku, lo cual saco una sonrisa del patriarca son, al igual que los demás, pero la pequeña mabui mientras estaba en la cara de goten, logro divisar al dios de la destrucción del universo 7, el cual estaba cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-oh oh, creo que ya lo vio señor bills- dijo wiss con una pequeña sonrisa pícara en su boca, a lo que el gato de color purpura solo dio un suspiro de molestia, sabiendo que pasaría a continuación.

-gatito!- grito de felicidad la pequeña gine, la cual se lanzaba del rostro de goten, hacia el dios de la destrucción, el cual atrapo a la niña en una mano, mientras esta reía con ánimos y movía sus manos y pies de arriba abajo.

-te lo he dicho una y mil veces, enana, no soy un gatito- dijo bills en un tono neutral mientras levantaba a la pequeña en el aire, pero la mantenía en su palma, lo cual causaba más risas por parte de la pequeña sayayin mestiza.

-toy volando, papá toy volando jajajaja- decía entre risas la pequeña gine, que movía sus manos como si fueran alas de un pájaro, mientras que a bills le salía una gota de sudor en su frente, pero sus labios cambiaron a una sonrisa por unos segundos.

-jajajaja pero si ya sabes volar gine- decía goku con su típica sonrisa en su cara, a lo que bills le entregaba a goku su hija, la cual se colocaba de caballito en los hombros de su padre.

-que linda es gine, espero algún día tener una hija como ella- decía Sakura con ojos soñadores, mientras miraba de reojo al hijo de mikoto el cual se sonrojaba como un tomate por el comentario de su novia.

-jijijijiji, deberíamos ir planeando el matrimonio, ¿no es así sasuke?- decía naruto picando las costillas del uchiha con su codo, mientras reía con burla a su hermano en ley, el cual se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada.

-cállate naruto, ven Sakura debemos irnos- decía el hijo de mikoto en un tono de fastidio, mientras le ofrecía la mano a su novia, la cual con una sonrisa en su rostro aceptaba la mano de su novio.

-adiós a todos- decía la peli rosa, a lo que alzaba el vuelo junto al uchiha menor, los dos tomados de la mano volando por el azul del cielo.

-nosotros también debemos irnos, creo que no somos los únicos que están hambrientos- decía el patriarca son apuntando hacia su cabeza, a lo que todos vieron hacia arriba, dándose cuenta que la pequeña gine estaba mordiendo y chupando la cabeza de su padre.

-uuummmm, papi yico, ñammm, yico yico- decía la hija de mabui con la boca en los cabellos de su padre, el cual sonreía nervioso ante las acciones de su hija.

-ven aquí pequeña, no comas eso o te hará daño- decía tsunade tomando a la hija de goku, la cual se acomodaba en los brazos de la hokage, mientras que a goku le salía una gota de sudor en la cabeza sin saber cómo sentirse con las palabras de su esposa kage.

Así fue que el grupo de guerreros alzaron el vuelo en dirección de la aldea de la hoja, está demás que decir que tsunade al ser miembro del clan son, se entrenó estos tres años físicamente para liberar su ki, así logrando llegar a entrenar con kaio sama dejando a Mei como suplente por un tiempo como kage, lo cual no era impedimento para el consejo shinobi al ser esta una ex kage, además de temerlo como a nadie a las mujeres del clan son, es decir en simples palabras, que el clan son era quien llevaba el liderato en la hoja y los viejos ancianos solo estaban como consejeros y nada más.

Luego de que el grupo se fuera, una figura emergía desde la tierra como si un fantasma fuera, esta vestía con una túnica negra con nubes rojas impresas en ella, de cabello negro que sobresalía de una máscara de color anaranjado en forma de espiral, que terminaba en un único agujero en el ojo derecho de este personaje, el cual sacaba un pergamino de su túnica, mientras veía el campo de batalla con detenimiento.

-esto ya es una misión imposible para nosotros- decía la figura encapuchada mientras que colocaba el pergamino en el suelo, el cual se desenvolvía mostrando algunas extraño sello en él, -hasta el momento, solo podemos conformarnos con la esencia del kyubi- dijo en un tono sereno el hombre enmascarado, mientras que colocaba sus palmas en el sello y absorbía los vestigios del chakra del zorro de las nueve colas que había dejado en la pelea con goten.

El chakra rojo era consumido por el pergamino de este personaje, que según por sus ropajes, era perteneciente al infame grupo de akatsuki en donde estuvo itachi, el grupo que se enfrentó a goku y término miserablemente por debajo del sayayin de raza pura. Este era el grupo que buscaba a cada uno de los jinchuriki para fines aún desconocidos para todos, pero según itachi, estos no los usarían para nada bueno.

-bien, es todo por ahora, mantendré mi vista en el portador del nueve colas, necesito más chakra del zorro para revivir al diez colas- pensó el enmascarado mientras veía hacía en dirección de la hoja, -además de tener bajo cuidado a ese clan, si nos descuidamos, nos aniquilaran por completo- pensó el miembro de akatsuki viendo con su ojo entre cerrado en dirección por donde se había ido goku junto a los demás. El hombre de la máscara en espiral estaba dispuesto a largarse de ese lugar, pero este se detuvo de inmediato al voltearse para irse, el terror recorrió su cuerpo y el nerviosismo se hizo presente en él.

-creías que no había notado tu presencia ¿no es así?- dijo una voz detrás del enmascarado, el cual volteo su cabeza muy lentamente, encontrándose de frente a frente con el propio dios de la destrucción del universo siete.

-¿Cómo es posible? No pude detectar su presencia en lo absoluto- pensó con nerviosismo el miembro del akatsuki, mientras que bills dio un paso frente a él y este daba un paso atrás instintivamente.

-has estado aquí, acechando entre los árboles o mejor dicho a naruto- decía el gato de la destrucción con una mueca seria en su cara, mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-demonios, siento un gran terror en presencia de este sujeto, si solo hago un paso en falso, va a matarme- pensó el enmascarado sudando profusamente detrás de la máscara, a lo que bills no dejaba de ver al akatsuki.

-no solo a naruto, también a la pequeña gine- exclamo el dios de la destrucción con ojos sombríos, mientras que el miembro de akatsuki dio otro paso atrás la sentir el instinto asesino de bills.

-no me puedo mover, este ser ha visto a través de mis intenciones- pensaba el aterrado hombre de la máscara naranja, al cual le temblaban las piernas y sus manos tiritaban sin parar.

-podría acabar tu existencia con solo un movimiento de mi dedo- dijo con seriedad el dios de la destrucción apuntando con el índice la máscara del akatsuki, el cual se tensó en ese instante, -pero prefiero destruir un planeta completo que a un simple gusano- exclamo bills bajando su mano, a lo que el enmascarado cayó al suelo sentado.

-este tipo, es más peligroso que el propio clan son- pensó el akastuki con preocupación, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-no vuelvas por aquí nuevamente o terminaras hecho cenizas por mi hakai- advirtió el dios de la destrucción dándole la espalda al ninja enmascarado, -ahora sí, podre comer en paz- dijo el dios de la destrucción lamiéndose los labios a la vez que salía disparado al cielo en dirección de ichirakus.

-el siete colas y el nueve colas ya son inaccesibles para nosotros, tendremos que buscar una nueva opción para resucitar al diez colas- pensó con frustración el shinobi de mascara anaranjada, mientras que de su ojos se abría un pequeño vórtice, el cual lo ayudo a retirarse del lugar, luego de haber visto la muerte una vez más en su vida.

(En la aldea de la hoja)

La aldea oculta entre las hojas también había cambiado mucho en estos tres años, esta se había expandido en varias hectáreas desde hace tres años, teniendo varios cultivos agrícolas por los sectores aledaños a la aldea, además de grandes edificios que vendían diferentes cosas en la aldea, desde restaurantes hasta tiendas de herramientas ninjas, además de coliseo de entrenamiento para los shinobi y kunoichis de la aldea de la hoja. Todo esto era posible gracias al progreso económico en konoha.

Los cultivos fueron el entrenamiento de los genins de la hoja, que seguían la senda del entrenamiento de goku que fue pasada hacia él por el maestro roshi, las misiones de alto grado, las hacían el clan son en un parpadeo gracias a la fuerza del ki, ningún oponente se podía enfrentar a los son, además de tener una gran alianza con la nube y la arena, aldeas que progresaban junto a la hoja, mientras que la niebla, tenía alianza con la hoja gracias a Mei, pero esta no era muy confiada en ella por sus propias razones. En fin la hoja progresaba y sus fuerzas ninjas también.

Mientras que el grupo de goku, sus hijos, bills, wiss y tsunade se encontraban en ichirakus disfrutando de una buena comida después del entrenamiento, aunque bills recién llegaba al local, el cual ya no era un simple puesto de comida, sino un gran restaurant donde su platillo principal era la gran variedad de ramen en el menú.

-ahora puedo disfrutar de un delicioso ramen- decía el dios de la destrucción con una sonrisa con todos los dientes afilados, mientras entraba a ichirakus, donde era saludado por todos los clientes y el mismo dueño del restaurant.

El dios de la destrucción era muy conocido en la aldea después de que este la ayudara en el plan de orochimaru para destruir la aldea junto a la arena, lo cual lo llevo a volverse una figura idolatrada en konoha, lo que no molestaba en absoluto al dios de la destrucción, el cual estos tres años en la aldea y probar las deliciosas delicias de ella, había tomado cariño por esta aunque él mismo no lo diría de su propia boca.

-heey señor bills, ¿Qué le tomo tanto tiempo?- pregunto naruto mientras comía su tazón de ramen, a lo que el gato de la destrucción le dio una palmada en la cabeza al rubio antes de sentarse a un lado de este.

-tenía una cosa que hacer- respondió el dios de la destrucción con simpleza, pero vio de reojo a goku y a wiss, los cuales con seriedad asintieron con la cabeza.

-aquí tiene señor wiss, es el ramen especial de la bella ayame- decía la hija del dueño de ichirakus, la cual muy contenta le entregaba al maestro de bills un tazón de ramen muy completo y variado entre verduras y carne de cerdo.

-ooohhh, que delicia, gracias ayame, eres todo un ángel- dijo el ser de piel azul, con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual saco un sonrojo por parte de la peli castaña, la cual sentía una gran amistad por wiss.

-eso se ve delicioso, yo también quiero uno- exclamo bills con un rostro hambriento a lo que ayame anotaba en su libreta el pedido del dios de la destrucción.

-bien, algo mas- decía la peli castaña en un tono sereno, mirando al grupo de guerreros.

-una botella más de sake por favor- exclamo al hokage con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras movía la botella vacía que había cavado, a lo que con la otra mano alimentaba a la pequeña gine con su biberón, la cual estaba bastante cómoda en los brazos de la rubia sannin.

-enseguida vuelvo- dijo ayame mientras iba por el pedido, mientras que los dema disfrutaban de su comida, hasta que…

-con que aquí estabas señorita- exclamo mabui entrando al local de ramen con el ceño fruncido, a lo que el sayayin de raza pura casi se atraganta con los fideos del ramen, -te he dicho que no salgas de la casa tú sola- decía la mujer de piel morena ignorando a las demás y tomando a gine de los brazos de la hokage.

-vamos mabui, no seas dura con la niña, ella quería a su papá- decía la kage de la aldea con un tono confiado, lo cual saco una vena en la cabeza de la peliblanca, pero al darse cuenta de quienes estaban en la mesa, la ira se fue por completo y la calma lleno su corazón.

-tsunade tiene razón, además se encontraba a salvo junto al dios de la destrucción- exclamo bills mirando de reojo a la pequeña gine, mientras jugueteaba con los palillos. Las palabras de bills calmaron a mabui, ella sabía que el dios de la destrucción tenía un cierto apego a la pequeña, lo cual la tranquilizaba ya que nadie se metería con el mismo dios de la destrucción.

-aun así jovencita, no debes salir si no es conmigo o con alguna de las demás- decía la mujer de piel morena, refiriéndose a las demás esposas del sayayin de raza pura, el cual sonrió ante esto, mientras que mabui aprovechaba para sentarse a un lado de su marido, a lo que gine salto a los brazos de su padre.

-ten goku- dijo la rubia hokage lanzando el biberón de gine al sayayin de raza pura, para que este comenzara a alimentar a su pequeña doncella, la cual se acomodaba en los musculosos brazos de su padre.

-qué lindo se ven los dos- exclamo la rubia esposa del patriarca con, mientras alimentaba a gine, a lo que mabui asintió con la cabeza, viendo a su marido alimentar con una sonrisa a su hija.

-señora mabui que sorpresa tenerla aquí, permítame ser…aaaaahh….- la hija de teuchi antes de terminar de hablar perdió el equilibrio tras un gran temblor sentido en la aldea, a lo que el tazón de ramen salió volando de la bandeja, pero en un rápido movimiento, el dios de la destrucción tomo el tazón entre sus garras.

-al fin, a comer- dijo alegremente el gato de piel purpura con una sonrisa, a lo que comenzaba a degustar el tazón de ramen con gran felicidad sin importarle el temblor ocurrido hace unos segundos.

-parece que la prueba de los chicos ya comenzó- dijo goku con una sonrisa serena en su cara, a lo que sacaba un nuevo biberón para gine, quien había sacado el apetito de su padre.

-ellos también han entrenado duramente, espero que mi hermano no sea duro con ellos- exclamo goten sorbiendo el caldo de su ramen, el cual estaba preocupado por sus novias, fuu e ino.

-yo no estaría tan preocupado goten, sé que hinata estará bien, ella ha entrenado mucho como yo- decía el rubio uzumaki con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, recordando cada entrenamiento que había tenido con su novia estos años, lo cual alegraba a su corazón.

-jojojojojo, parece que ya estoy escuchando campanas de bodas- decía la rubia hokage la cual son una sonrisa burlona, pasaba su mano por los hombros de un sonrojado naruto.

-jejejeje, tampoco se escucha mal, abuela- decía el rubio uzumaki rascándose la mejilla, a lo que a tsunade le salió una vena en su cabeza por el dicho de naruto a ella.

-te lo he dicho mil veces mocoso, no soy ninguna abuela- decía la kage estirando las mejillas del uzumaki sacando una carcajada de los presentes excepto del dios de la destrucción, el cual seguía en su comida.

-me pregunto, que tipo de prueba les estará imponiendo gohan- pensó goku mirando al cielo, sintiendo el ki de los chicos en el campo de entrenamiento.

(Con gohan y los equipos diez y ocho)

Gohan se encontraba en medio del campo, este con los brazos cruzados mientras que era rodeado por los chunin de los equipos kurenai y de su propio equipo, los cuales también habían cambiado estos años, siendo Kiba, shino, shikamaru, choji, los cuales tenían la misma apariencia que la serie original, mientras que fuu llevaba una playera anaranjada con el símbolo son que se acentuaba a su cuerpo curvilíneo, sus brazos tenia muñequeras azules, también usaba una falda anaranjada que llegaba a sus rodillas y por debajo un spandex negro, además de usar un par de sandalias rojas que llegaban un poco por debajo de sus rodillas. Su apariencia era de una adolescente más madura, de cabello largo hasta la espalda y la banda de konoha en su frente.

La otra chica que había cambiado era la novia de naruto, la cual usaba una playera ajustada que cubría toda la parte superior de su cuerpo de color blanco sin mangas, dejando ver parte de sus hombros y la piel suave de sus brazos, en su parte inferior, usaba un par de pantalones que se ajustaban a su cintura que llegaba un poco por debajo de sus rodillas, mientras que sus pies eran cubiertas por un par de sandalias negras de tacón bajo. La hyuga había dejado crecer su cabello hasta la cintura pero esta estaba atada en una cola de caballo baja, su banda de la hoja la usaba en su cuello como siempre.

Ino la primera novia de goten y la primera chica en darle la bienvenida a este cuando llego con su familia, usaba un peto de color naranjo con detalles azules a los costados de las mangas, dejando así ver su ombligo, por debajo una minifalda coqueta de color azul y un cinturón de color negro igual al que usaba goten, por debajo de la minifalda usaba un spandex negro al igual que fuu, esta había cambiado un poco en su cuerpo siendo este igual de voluptuoso que fuu y hinata, mientras que sus pies usaban un par de sandalias bajas de color marrón y sus brazos eran cubiertos por muñequeras negras que cubrían desde su muñeca hasta su codo.

-bien, esta es la prueba- exclamo gohan con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que los chunin se colocaron en pose de pelea, -si solo uno de ustedes logra darme un golpe, los recomendare para jounin- dijo el hijo de goku mientras colocaba sus puños en sus costados y su mueca cambio a una más seria.

De un momento a otro un gran temblor se sintió cuando gohan expulso una gran cantidad de energía, pasando a su estado de súper sayayin común y corriente, lo cual saco una mueca de preocupación por parte de los jóvenes ninjas de la hoja, los cuales veían que esta prueba sería bastante complicada con gohan en ese estado.

-con esto sabrán que hablo enserio, ahora muéstrenme el fruto de su entrenamiento- exclamo el hijo mayor de goku con una sonrisa en su cara, a lo que los chicos se preparaban para la pelea.

-vamos chicos ustedes pueden- decía la pelinegra de ojos rojos sentada en una roca cercana, mientras que su hija pan estaba en sus piernas apoyando a su padre bastante contenta.

-vamos papá, papá es el mejor- decía la pequeña pan con un dogi parecido al de gohan, pero este era de color marrón y un cinturón de tela negra, hecho a la medida de la pequeña pelinegra de ojos rojos. Gohan miro de reojo a su familia sin poder dejar de sonreírles, el orgullo y el cariño por su hija y esposa no podía ser más grande.

-bien, empiecen- con ese dicho, cada uno de los chunin se lanzaron al ataque contra el hijo de mayor de goku.

(En otro lado, por las cercanías de la aldea de la arena)

-ya estamos cerca de la aldea- decía una figura baja y regordeta, la cual usaba una capa de akatsuki que cubría todo su cuerpo mientras que un paño cubría su cara, -¿estás listo kisame?- pregunto Sasori de la arena, a lo que el hombre tiburón sonrió maliciosamente con todos sus dientes afilados.

-espero que el shukaku de una buena pelea después de todo, jajajaja- exclamo kisame. Este par de figuras se veía a los lejos encima de una de las llanuras de arena, con una actitud amenazante al kazekage de la arena. Un nuevo peligro se cernia en la vida del pelirrojo de la arena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Que final amigos, este es el comienzo, pero se viene más de los bueno, peleas, romance, lemon, drama, acción, freezer y mucho más, sin más espero sus opiniones, sobre todo a esa gente que me exigía tanto esta historia, así que espero que la caja de comentarios estalle en estos, también les recuerdo para los críticos que no saben que he hecho, los personajes no serán todos con sus típicas personalidades, como hinata, será tímida pero no tanto siendo la novia de naruto, habrá cambios en la trama pero no exagerados como crear clones de goku y sus hijos cuando no es posible en el planeta ninja, además de crear a personajes que no existieron, ustedes me entienden, seguiré la historia de naruto y dragón ball súper a mi modo.

Sin mas el rey del harem alucard77 se despide, alucard77 fuera diciendo.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	2. Chapter 2

Que tal queridos lectores, alucard77 aquí trayendo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, pero antes de contestar comentarios debo decir, que fue bastante poco los cometarios que me llegaron, no me malinterpreten agradezco de corazón a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un comentario, a algunos mas que otros, ya que varios dejaron un comentario detallo y otros solo un gracias, o esfuérzate o solo una oración sobre el capítulo. Por qué digo esto, pues es simple, no fue una persona, ni dos, ni seis, ni veinte, tampoco sesenta ni noventa personas que me pedían hacer este fic, fueron más de cien personas que me dejaron comentarios de "hace la segunda temporada de los son" o "cuando la nueva temporada" o "quiero la segunda temporada de los son" los cuales a varios borre y otros solo los ignore, no solo hablo de la página de fanfiction, también en el canal de fanfic world. Lo que me hace preguntar, ¿Dónde están esos cien comentarios? No los vi en el primer capítulo, solo fueron 58 personas que dejaron su comentario y que agradezco que lo hagan, con eso dicho y presintiendo lo importante que son para mí los comentarios, respondo a esas gentiles 58 personas.

Carlos-chi: ¿esperaste tanto para decir solo eso?

Tonamarilla: la gente no le da desafío a los son, pero si los seres del espacio.

Emperor92: pues he vuelto mi amigo, me hace feliz que te guste tanto esta historia como la anterior. Ya sé lo que pasara con yugito y diré, tranquilo amigo, tranquilo. Habrá harto naruhina y sasusaku en su momento. El regreso de freezer es inminente, pero lo de la patrulla galáctica no se vera en mi fic. Gracias por la invitación amigo y disfruta de este fic.

kaiser akuma 7: pues gracias.

Fedbax25: hay tantas cosas que decir, como, la interacción de bills con los son y gine, las peleas en sí, ideas, que te gusto, hay mucho que decir.

KingAsh123247: espero lo mismo.

Albertino155: si fue un buena capitulo, yo también pienso lo mismo, me agrada que te guste.

Bakunonosor: pues he aquí el fic, sabes lo difícil que es llevar a tantos personajes en una historia, con un par de hijos basta y sobra, gracias por el apoyo.

: vamoooossss carajo amigo, jajajajaja, el rey te saludo querido lector.

universeDBS1994: recuerda amigo que no todo es como la serie, aun no se sabe si este lo secuestran o no, se van a juntar estas historias pero a su tiempo mi amigo, sin más espero que te guste.

Son Zaiko Midoriya: bueno, bills ha estado bastante tiempo en el planeta shinobi, es mas, su planeta queda a cinco minutos de este, así que vio crecer a gine desde el comienzo, y como siempre conoció la destrucción, pues un poco de cariño lo hizo cambiar un poco, se va a desarrollar de la mejor manera amigo.

blake9734: gracias, lo de zamasu y black aun lo estoy barajando ya que no veo un sentido traer a esos dos al planeta shinobi, ya que no habría coherencia en las historias.

Darkned159: amigo, ya hable de los hijos en la temporada pasada, debes poner mas atención a los detalles y porque no doy mas hijos a los son. Pero igual gracias por comentar.

Magnus Mefisto: muchos esperaron y me lo dejaron en claro, bills se ha ablandado por la buena comida y compañía, goku alcanzara el blue y gohan también, deje bien en claro que no quiero a vegeta en el fic por nada en el mundo.

lord mau shinji 500: gracias amigo, yo siempre escribiendo, goten tal vez alcance esa forma, pero ya veremos, Karin yo creo que va hacer la misma de siempre, si goku enseña esa técnica, las cosas serían aún más fáciles para los son, aburrido. Konan ya no estará en el harem de nadie, luego lo explicare, madara no revivirá ya que no existe quien haga el edo tensei, lo de zamaus y black tampoco esta claro, kabuto esta en prisión y es imposible que salga de ahí siendo que se encuentra en konoha, frost es del universo 6, como los va a odiar si ni siquiera ha salido en el fic, gohan e itachi serán amigos, lo de eliminar los akatsuki tan fácil no es divertido, espero que te haya quedado claro mi postura amigo.

Guest: si, hare el torneo del poder y el torneo entre universo 6 y 7.

Carlos Saavedra: he aquí el capítulo.

Dios Goku: he aquí el capítulo.

el rey son goku: he aquí el capítulo otra vez.

Guest: gracias.

AngelD135: mira, bills dijo hacer polvo como un dicho, es lo mismo que decir te pateare el trasero cuando amenazas a alguien, o que, quieres que diga, te hare partículas y serás nada, por favor amigo solo es un decir.

animebot02: pues gracias.

Armando Ulloa El Master: aún estoy pensando en la saga de black, cuando lo piense bien daré una repuesta.

LautyArg: lamento decirlo, pero no creo que aparezcan más personajes de dragón ball, solo Trunks del futuro que está en el universo 6.

maxigiampieri2012: han cambiado todos, aunque algunos no tanto como goten, los demás están un poco mas maduros pero tendrán sus personalidades características, bills y wiss estuvieron tres años en la aldea, ya le tomaron cariño a la aldea, bills le tomo bastante cariño a gine, ya que este de por si la vio nacer y crecer junto a goku, bills matara a cualquiera que le trate de hacer daño a gine o a la aldea.

Mark193: gracias muchas gracias.

Alcion Raynd: ¿dejaste tus comentarios?, recuerda que yo pido estos para seguir, pues gracias amigo.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: gine adora a su gatito como el gatito adora a gine, ufff madara no podría hacer nada contra bills, así que naruto esta a salvo.

Blamasu: todos cambian a mejor cuando hay amor y buenos valores que les dan los son a la aldea, además de entrenamiento, gohan es un guerrero y no un nerd, goten es igual a esa saga, gine, yo creo que muchos pensaban que ese seria el nombre de la hija de goku.

Darkcrizer: nada y nadie se puede esconder del dios de la destrucción, pero si no lo notaste, tampoco de wiss y goku, por poco a óbito se lo come el lobo, pero ya sabe que le pasara si hace algo indebido, gine esta protegida de por vida, y los demás hijos también?.

Daizuke: las peleas se me dan tanto como el romance, lo que me hace falta es un poco mas de drama y comedia, óbito ya no se meterá en la hoja pero si en las demás aldea, lo cual será un error.

Lord Freezer: la familia son cambio el pensar de muchos, sasuke fue el primero y luego los demás, akatsuki tendra éxito?

Guest: gracias.

FanFic World010: bueno mi gran amigo, te responderé que ninguna de las ideas me es factible para el fic, ya que ya tengo planeado la saga de gaara y que pasara con yugito, konan ya no estará en el harem de nadie, al final lo explico, pues ni siquiera sé si kaguya salga de la luna, no mas parejas, todo queda en los son, habrá un poco de kakashi e itachi, pero no narrare mas parejas, también gaara y las morenas tendrán sus escenas, pero shikamaru ni choji le narrare una pareja, lo de sasuke y naruto ya lo tengo planeado, ningún enemigo de dragón ball ya que seria bastente absurdo colocarnos sin algún motivo, seguire la senda de súper y shipudden nada mas, no existe el edo tensei orochimaru murió, solo goten con cola, nadie mas, milk no revivirá, jiraya no me importa, saldrá pero pocas ocasiones, krillin no aparecerá, nada de películas amigo, creo que deje todo en claro y que lo informes en un video próximo.

Guest: aja.

Samuel Ferreira: las peleas las trato de hacer bastante detalladas y la relación de gine y bills fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento ajjajaa.

Willian: thank you very much.

Jos Yivaldi: konoha se expande cada vez más, su gente, aldeanos, pueblos aledaños también mi amigo, naruto esta en la cuarta cola, poco a poco dominara por completo las nueve, la aldea respeta y trata muy bien al señor bills, ichirakus con tanto dinero ya es un restaurante y luego una cadena de restaurantes por toda la nación. A goten ya le dieron su casa, itachi domina el ki porque es parte del clan son, el eterno sharingan es mejor que wiss lo desbloquee, todas viven con goten, gracias por el comentario amigo.

Martin: gracias gracias.

Belmar Alexis Mendoza Ordoez: pues muchas gracias.

Bryan Roman: jajajaja, mas que droga, esto es bueno para una mejor comprensión lectora.

XMisterdarkX: he aquí la secuela amigo.

Guest: pues que bien.

Victor: fue un buen entrenamiento, los chicos crecieron bastante, lo del nombre se explicara en un futuro.

Josia gimnez: los akatsuki aun no saben en que se estan metiendo, pero ya óbito lo esta comprendiendo de poco a poco, he aquí el capitulo.

Warewameshianari: siempre hay un poco de tiempo para los son, jajajaja.

Willian: thank you friend.

Darckwilmartines: pues gracias amigo, me siento honrado.

Guestx2: gracias a ambos.

END999: querras decir la fusión de sasuke y naruto.

Marin12: gracias.

Bartman91: muchos esperaron amigo, pero he aquí el capitulo.

autor godz: sasuke cambio al principio y seguirá así amigo, yo les doy a los lectores lo que quieren amigo pero a mi estilo.

DI3GO S0T0: muchos me lo dicen jajajaja. La va a superar en pocos capítulos.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: muchas gracias amigo.

chavatronico123: akatsuki se mueve pero konoha ya no esta a su alcance, óbito estuvo por cagarse encima jajaja, kisame y Sasori que par verdad, ya veremos que hacen.

Willian: thank you friend.

Bueno es todo por el momento, sin más que decir, ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños. Disfruten de la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2: los orgullos de gohan, la advertencia de tobi.

Los equipos kurenai y diez se habían abalanzado contra el sayayin mestizo, el cual con una promesa de promoción a jounin esperaba ver los resultados de estos tres años de entrenamiento en los chicos y las kunoichis hinata, ino y fuu, que estaban a la par de los chicos para atacar al hijo de mayor de goku, el cual con una mueca de seriedad y en su estado súper sayayin, junto sus manos en el pecho mientras cargaba su ki.

-aaahhhh!- grito el esposo de kurenai, el cual abrió sus brazos a los lados, soltando un explosivo ataque de ki que golpeo directamente a los chunin de la aldea, los cuales eran lanzados por todas direcciones después del ataque.

-esa no es la forma de atacar a un súper sayayin, ¿cierto mi niña?- decía kurenai a su hija mientras le hacía cosquillas en su costado, lo cual sacaba carcajadas adorables de la pequeña hija de gohan.

-jajajajaja, mamá me hace cosquillas jajaja- decía la pequeña de ojos rojos, riendo sin parar a causa de su cariñosa madre, mientras que el cuerpo de shikamaru se encontraba debajo de sus pies. El golpe de ki fue tan fuerte, que el pobre nara cayo a los pies de la pelinegra de ojos rojos.

-que fastidio, ¿a quién rayos se le ocurre lanzarse contra gohan sensei de frente? Decía shikamaru frotándose la cabeza después del duro aterrizaje, a lo que el nara luego se acostó en el pasto con aburrimiento, -será mejor quedarme como chunin por ahora- dijo el nara con una sonrisa simple en su cara, mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-shi_ka_ma_ru- exclamaba cada silaba kurenai con los ojos rojos brillantes como un demonio, mientras miraba por encima al perezoso ninja, el cual trago saliva al ver a la esposa de gohan de esa forma y lo peor, la pequeña pan imitaba la mirada de su madre.

-¿sí, kurenai sensei?- decía el mencionado comenzando a sudar balas en su cara llena de terror, a lo que la pelirroja se acercaba poco a poco al nara, junto a su hija pan que era igualita a ella.

-mueve tu trasero perezoso al campo de entrenamiento!- grito kurenai dándole una patada al nara, el cual salió volando hacia el cielo, mientras que la pequeña pan reía sin control tras la acción de su madre.

-que fastidioooooo!- decía el nara mientras volaba por los aires en dirección desconocida, perdiéndose en los aires a lo que la pelinegra de ojos rojos le salía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-creo que se me paso la mano, pero lo tendremos en secreto tu y yo mi niña- decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija junto con la suya, sacando un adorable risa de pan.

(Volviendo al combate)

-rayos, gohan sensei hablaba enserio- decía choji sacando el polvo de su armadura y de su cabellera castaña, mientras que los demás se colocaban de pie, -¿Dónde está shikamaru? Sin él no tendremos una buena estrategia para vencer a gohan sensei- exclamo choji preocupado de su perezoso amigo.

-silencio gordo, no necesitamos a ese shinobi flojo para tener una buena estrategia- decía fuu sacando sus alas de insecto de color naranja en su espalda, mientras que una capa de chakra del siete colas la envolvía.

-no soy gordo!- reclamo choji a lo que fuu lo miro feo, mientras que el siete colas se reflejaba detrás de ella, lo cual asusto al akimichi, -mejor me callo- pensó el peli castaño de gran volumen mientras miraba a otro lado.

-necesitamos una distracción, ino- decía fuu comportándose como la líder del escuadrón, a lo que gohan ponía mucha atención a los movimientos de sus alumnos.

-déjamelo a mí- exclamo la rubia platinada con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que realizaba varios sellos de manos a gran velocidad, lo cual hizo a gohan alzar una ceja.

-Kiba ya sabes que hacer- exclamo la peli verde mientras se elevaba por los aires, sin perder la vista de gohan. Por su lado Kiba junto a akamaru corrían a cada lado del sayayin mestizo.

-prepárate akamaru, terminaremos esto con nuestros colmillos- decía Kiba con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que ponía sus manos en el suelo de forma amenazante contra gohan.

 **-justu oculto: cortina de pétalos!-** grito la yamanka terminando de realizar los sellos de manos, a lo que una gran cantidad de pétalos de flores de cada color del arcoíris envolvían el cuerpo del sayayin mestizo.

-con que esa es su estrategia- pensó el hijo mayor de goku, mientras se colocaba en pose de pelea, esperando el ataque de sus alumnos, el cual no se hizo esperar.

 **-colmillos sobre colmillo!-** grito Kiba mientras comenzaba a rodar con gran velocidad hacia gohan mientras que akamaru hacia lo mismo pero desde la izquierda, a lo que el sayayin mestizo sintió el ki de estos dos ir contra ellos.

-buen plan, pero no funcionara- pensó el pelinegro sayayin, el cual daba un gran salto al cielo, mientras que el ataque de Kiba pasaba por sus pies, a lo que los pétalos de ino se disipaban por el ataque del inuzuka.

-aun no terminamos gohan sensei- exclamo fuu con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras que gohan abría sus ojos al sentir el peligro detrás suyo.

 **-doble puño: doble puño del león-** exclamo la novia de naruto detrás de gohan, el cual miraba de reojo como la oji perla con su estilo suave y sus puños envueltos en chakra azul con cara de león, trataban de impactar de lleno contra su espalda.

-bien, en el aire no podrá esquiva el ataque- exclamo fuu con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, pero gohan dio una leve sonrisa para desaparecer de la vista de hinata, la cual paso de largo con su ataque.

-imposible- pensó la novia de naruto la cual mientras caía al suelo, daba una vuelta en el aire para caer de pie, a lo que gohan se colocaba en una rama de árbol viendo a los ninjas adolescentes.

-aun no terminamos gohan sensei- exclamo shino en total calma, mientras tenía sus manos en su chaqueta y una actitud de serenidad absoluta, algo característico en él.

Una nube de insectos apareció desde el follaje de los árboles, los cuales se abalanzaron contra gohan, el cual comenzó a encender su pare enviar a volar a cada insecto controlado por shino, pero en vez de que estos lo atacaran, comenzaron a envolverlo en una capa de insectos que se mantenían alejados de gohan, el cual encaro una ceja con confusión.

-intenta cegar mis ojos y distraer mi atención, ¿pero cómo atacaran ahora?- se preguntó el hijo mayor de goku con una mueca de confusión, el cual sentía como el sonido de los insectos invadían sus oídos y tanta cantidad de ellos intervenía en su vista.

 **-jutsu de expansión: mazo gigante!-** grito choji el cual había aumentado de tamaño considerablemente sus brazos, a lo que sus manos se entrelazaban entre sí, dejándolas caer directamente sobre la cabeza de gohan mientras los insectos escapaban del ataque.

-ahora si lo logramos, bien hecho gordo- decía fuu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que al akimichi no le prestaba atención a la peli verde, ya que su rostro tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera esforzándose a todo lo que podía.

-ese es el espíritu choji, usa toda tu fuerza en este combate- decía el hijo mayor de goku con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sostenía con una mano el ataque del shinobi de gran complexión física.

 **-estilo de agua: jutsu hidro impulso-** exclamo hinata con seriedad, mientras del aire creaba agua a presión en la planta de sus pies, para luego impulsarse a toda velocidad contra gohan, **-ocho trigramas, sesenta y cuatro palmas-** exclamo hinata comenzando a realizar la famosa técnica del clan hyuga, contra el hijo mayor de goku.

-la misma técnica que uso con la novia de goten en esa ocasión- pensó el esposo de kurenai con una mueca de seriedad, mientras que detenía cada uno de los golpes de hinata con su mano libre.

-a un lado hinata!- grito fuu a lo cual la novia de naruto dejo su ataque contra gohan, para hacerse a un lado, **-estilo de viento: espadas de aire!-** grito la peli verde lanzando con sus alas una gran cantidad de cortes de espadas contra gohan.

-ahora es mi turno para atacar- decía gohan desapareciendo de su lugar, dejando que los ataques de fuu impactaran contra la rama en que se encontraba, a lo cual los ninjas comenzaron a ver en cada dirección buscando a su sensei.

-maldición, ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Puedes olfatearlo akamaru?- grito Kiba a su perro el cual trataba de captar el olor de gohan, pero el olor de los pétalos de flores que había dejado ino intervenía en su nariz.

-eso no es necesario- exclamo gohan detrás de Kiba, el cual al voltearse recibió un puñetazo en el rostro que lo envió a volar hacia su perro akamaru, el cual recibió de lleno el impacto del cuerpo de Kiba sobre él.

-eso no es justo gohan sensei- exclamo el ninja perro, le cual se limpiaba la boca ya que el golpe de gohan le había cortado el labio. Gohan solo sonrió antes de hacer estallar su ki una vez más, a lo cual su aura dorada cubría por completo y como una gran llamarada su cuerpo.

-maldición, no queda de otra, todos háganse a un lado!- advirtió fuu con un rostro serio y duro, a lo que las chicas la miraron extraño al igual que shino, choji y Kiba, pero estos entendían que por la cara de fuu, haría algo increíble para derrotar a gohan.

-obedezcan a fuu, ella no está bromeando- exclamo ino con un rostro serio, a lo que esta le daba espacio a la peli verde, la cual aumentaba más y más su ki al igual que su chakra, a lo que una capa roja emergía de su cuerpo.

-demonios, ella usara eso- decía choji, el cual se ponía a distancia junto a Kiba y shino, los cuales miraban con extrañeza al joven akimichi. Fuu por su parte despedía una gran cantidad de chakra rojo de su cuerpo, junto a una ráfaga de aire que provocaba su poder.

-¿a qué te refieres choji?- pregunto exaltado Kiba, a lo que el akimichi bajo su mirada mientras comenzaba a sudar, lo cual saco una mueca de sorpresa por parte de Kiba.

-la primera vez que vi esa forma de fuu, solo ino se pudo mantener en pie- decía el akimichi recordando el entrenamiento de fuu y gohan sensei en la liberación del chomei,-yo y shikamaru caímos de espalda y no pudimos levantarnos al sentir tal cantidad de poder en fuu- relataba el joven akimichi con un rostro de terror, a lo que Kiba trago saliva, mientras que a shino no se le podía ver la expresión de su rostro, pero por debajo de su chaqueta este también estaba asustado por tal cantidad de energía que expulsaba fuu.

-aaaaaahhhhh- el grito de fuu empezaba a cambiar de poco a poco como el rugido de una bestia. Ahora el manto de chakra se ponía de un color negro con detalles rojo como la forma de cuatro colas de naruto.

-esta energía- decía Kiba el cual abrió los ojos de sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, -es la bestia con cola en el interior de fuu, ahora recuerdo que ella es igual a naruto- exclamo avergonzado el inuzuka al no darse cuenta antes.

-así es Kiba, el entrenamiento que ha llevado con gohan sensei, logro desbloquear un gran potencial en su bestia interior- decía choji sin despegar la vista de la peli verde la cual cambiaba su forma. A los shinobi de la generación de naruto, se les había explicado todo sobre las bestias con colas y la organización de akatsuki, para que estos que eran entrenados por los propios son, tuvieran el deber de acabar con esta organización y proteger a los jinchurikis de la aldea, los cuales eran fuu y naruto.

-aaahhhh!- dio un gran rugido fuu, la cual ahora tenía los ojos de color blanco brillante, dientes afilados que dejaban ver un interior blanco al igual que sus ojos, tenía cuatro alas del siete colas en su espalda, además de una especie de armadura que se camuflaba con la capa de chakra negra, la cual se distinguía por sus hombreras largas, guantes como los de un caballero que llegaban a su antebrazo, además de tener un par de garras como manos.

-es un ki impresionante- exclamo shino el cual daba un par de pasos atrás, tratando de alejarse de la presencia de fuu, lo cual extraño a Kiba y a choji, la fuerza de fuu era descomunal, pero no para esa reacción del aburame.

-¿Qué pasa shino?- pregunto el confundido Kiba, a lo cual el aburame se limpiaba el sudor de su frente antes de responder.

-los insectos de mi interior temen a la nueva forma de fuu- decía de manera simple el pelinegro de lentes negros, a lo que choji y Kiba asintieron comprendiendo a shino. Al tener fuu el espíritu de la bestia reina entre los insectos, era muy común que los pequeños animales en el interior del aburame se inquietaran.

La trasformación de fuu ya había acabado, esta tenía un parecido a naruto en su cuarta forma, pero con la una forma un poco más similar al sietes colas, exceptuando su rostro, el cual parecía el de una bestia que no poseía conciencia alguna. Gohan no tenía una pizca de preocupación, si no lo contrario, el hijo mayor de goku se sentía completamente orgulloso de fuu en estos instantes.

-tu poderes han incrementado mucho en estos años fuu, me alegra haber sido yo quien te ayudara a progresar- decía gohan con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se colocaba de frente a la peli verde.

 **-no te pongas sentimental ahora gohan sensei, ahora estoy dispuesta a darte una paliza-** decía con voz ronca la novia de goten, la cual aunque no parecía ella sonreía confiada.

-si estas dispuesta a hacerlo lo que dices, ataca con toda confianza fuu- invito gohan a la kunoichi de cabello verde mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea, a lo que fuu con un rugido se lanzó contra su sensei.

La novia de goten empezó el ataque con una lluvia de golpes con sus garras por delante, pero gohan ni tono ni perezoso se dejó golpear por estos embates de la peli verde, ya que esquivaba cada uno de los golpes de fuu, la cual con sus garras intentaba darle a lo menos un golpe a gohan, buscando preferencialmente el pecho del sayayin mestizo, pero este con sus manos le daba golpes a la muñeca de fuu para desviar sus golpes.

-vamos fuu, tus ataques son muy fáciles de leer- decía el hijo de goku con una sonrisa serena en su cara mientras desviaba los ataques de la peli verde, a lo que este comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus golpes tan rápido como podía.

Gohan cambio su expresión a una más seria, a lo que una garra de fuu se dirigía a su rostro, la cual desapareció de su vista, dándose cuenta que solo fue una distracción a su verdadero ataque que se dirigía directo a su estómago. Gohan en un movimiento rápido atrapo el antebrazo de la chica y comenzó a darle vuelta en círculos, para luego lanzarla con fuerza a los aires.

 **-buen movimiento gohan sensei, ahora el mío-** decía fuu deteniéndose en el aire gracias a sus alas, a lo que comenzaba a realizar varios sellos de manos desde los aires, **-estilo de viento: bombardeo aéreo-** grito fuu mientras inflaba su pecho y de su boca expulsaba varias bocanadas de aire a presión.

El hijo de goku comenzó a esquivar los ataques de aire de fuu, a lo que desaparecía y reaparecía acercándose a gran velocidad a la peli verde, a lo que esta seguía lanzando bombas de aire de su boca, las cuales no conectaban al sayayin mestizo. Fuu al ver que su jutsu no funcionaba, acumulo más aire en sus pulmones, para luego expulsar una enorme bocanada de aire contra gohan, el cual tan rápido como el rayo apareció detrás de la jinchuriki de siete colas y plantaba un codazo en su espalda.

 **-aaaaghhhh-** grito de dolor fuu, mientras caía estrepitosamente contra el suelo de cara, quedando estampada contra la tierra, a lo que gohan comenzó a descender rápidamente al suelo con su puño a un costado e intenciones de rematar a fuu.

-vamos fuu, no me digas que ya te has rendido- decía gohan bajando de golpe su puño derecho a la espalda de fuu, pero esta con grandes reflejos se hizo a un lado al último instante, dejando que el golpe de gohan se enterrara de lleno contra la tierra.

 **-gggrraaaaahhhh-** fuu con un rugido bestial, lanzo de su boca una enorme cantidad de energía negra contra gohan, el cual con solo una mano la desvió hacia los cielos, pero el ataque de la peli verde no quedó ahí. Fuu estiro su brazo con varios metros de longitud, tratando de golpear con su garra derecha al hijo de goku.

-ese ataque me recuerda al señor piccolo- pensó el hijo de goku con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que este esquivaba el brazo de fuu, pero esta uso su garra derecha para sostener la tierra y volver a recoger su brazo, tomando una mayor velocidad en contra de gohan.

Fuu comenzó un nuevo ataque furtivo de golpes contra gohan, tratando de darle con sus garras al sayayin mestizo, quien leía cada movimiento de esta para detener sus golpes sin dificultad, lo cual conllevaba a un desgaste en la energía de la peli verde. Mientras que los demás, veían todo esto con frustración sin saber cómo ayudar a la chica de piel morena, pero para ino eso ya había rebasado su límite y no quería sentirse una inútil en esta prueba.

-aaaaaahhhh, ya no soporto esta frustración!- grito ino elevando su ki hasta que esta era visible, para luego lanzarse con todo contra gohan. La platinada se unió al ataque de fuu, dándole una lluvia de golpes que gohan esquivaba con un poco más de seriedad tratándose de dos a la vez.

-yo también- pensó hinata activando el byakugan, mientras que aumento su kide golpe, a lo que esta dio un salto al combate, así las tres kunoichis enfrentaban al sayayin mestizo.

-grrrr, ella se están luciendo- exclamo Kiba mostrando los dientes con ira, mientras que sus compañeros solo podían ver con frustración la batalla de sus colegas contra.

-también debemos participar, Kiba, choji, a mi señal- exclamo shino con seriedad, a lo que este analizaba la situación, buscando algún agujero en la defensa de gohan, el cual estaba rodeado, -a mi señal atacaremos- decía el aburame a sus amigos, a lo cual Kiba sonrió mientras se colocaba en cuatro patas.

-iré con todo- dijo choji expandiendo su cuerpo, preparándose para rodar contra el sayayin mestizo. Gohan por su parte ya se estaba cansando de solo esquivar y bloquear los golpes de las chicas, así que su expresión cambio a una más seria, para luego sentir los movimientos de las chicas y contrarrestarlos a la brevedad.

Gohan abrió sus ojos al sentir su oportunidad, a lo que con un puño en el rostro de fuu, un codazo en el estómago de ino y una patada de tierra a aire contra la barbilla de hinata, envió a volar a la tres kunoichis a su alrededor. Shino encontró el hueco en la defensa de gohan, en el momento que este alejaba a las chicas con esa serie de golpes, desprotegía su defensa.

-ahora!- grito shino enviando un enjambre de sus insectos contra el sayayin mestizo, Kiba comenzó a girar con rapidez hacia gohan siendo acompañado por la masa humana de choji, el cual usaba su cabello como púas al girar con gran velocidad contra el hermano de goten.

-bien chicos, lo tienen- pensó ino mientas arrastraba sus pies en el suelo con una mueca de dolor en su cara, a lo que se tomaba la parte afectada con su mano derecha, pero en si ella estaba complacida de que sus amigos hicieran algo para derrotar a gohan.

-vamos, un poco más y lo consiguen- pensó fuu con una sonrisa animada en su mente, ya que veía como solo faltaba apenas un metro de que los ataques de Kiba, choji y shino conectaran el cuerpo de gohan. El sayayin mestizo dio una leve sonrisa mientras ponía sus manos por delante.

-estuvo cerca pero…..- gohan expulso una ráfaga de ki que envolvió los insectos de shino, el cuerpo de choji, Kiba y akamaru, los cuales salían disparados con humo saliendo de sus cuerpos. El súper sayayin había sido más rápido que ellos, lo cual dejo a las chicas completamente asombradas.

-no solo nosotros nos hemos hecho más fuertes, gohan sensei también a aumentado su poder considerablemente- pensó hinata con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, viendo como la fuerza del esposo de su sensei no tenía límite alguno.

-chicas no se dejen impresionar, es hora del ataque de las doncellas!- grito fuu a la novia de naruto y la jinchuriki del siete colas, las cuales volvieron en si con un rostro serio en sus caras, para luego colocar la palma derecha en dirección al sayayin mestizo.

-si!- respondió la chica de ojos blancos, a lo que acumulaba una gran cantidad de ki en su palma, siendo seguida por fuu e ino que hacían lo mismo, cada una en distinta posición respecto a gohan. Ino estaba a su costado derecho, hinata por detrás y fuu a su costado izquierdo, cada una con la intención de terminar con la nueva técnica kunoichi que inventaron.

-la cantidad de energía que están acumulando es impresionante- pensó gohan mirando de reojo a las chicas, lo cual hizo que este sonriera orgulloso, -bien chicas, pueden lanzar sus ataques, los recibiré y si llegan a impactar ustedes ganan- exclamo desafiante el hijo mayor de goku, el cual se colocaba con sus manos a los costados y sus rodillas flexionadas.

 **-ahora chicas, este es el poder de las kunoichis de la hoja-** decía con voz ronca la chica de piel morena, la cual con el ceño fruncido se preparaba para disparar. Ino, hinata y fuu ya estaban listas, el ataque no podía esperar más y gohan sabia esto.

 **-ráfagas de las tres doncellas!-** gritaron al mismo tiempo las jóvenes guerreras, lanzando una gran cantidad de energía en forma de ráfaga contra gohan, el cual sonriente hacia aparecer su aura dorada en su cuerpo.

-la fuerza de cada uno de ustedes ha aumentado, pero no solo eso, su experiencia en batalla y el trabajo en equipo también han cambiado a mejor- pensaba el orgulloso sensei de sus discípulos, mientras que los ataques se acercaban peligrosamente a él, -se han ganado estar entre lo más alto entre los ninjas, jounin solo es un título vacío para grandes guerreros como ustedes- pensó gohan colocando sus manos en su costado y elevando su ki a las mas grandes alturas de la transformación del súper sayayin.

Los ataques de ki estallaron contra el sayayin mestizo, lo cual saco muecas de sorpresa y expectación por parte de los ninjas combatientes, mientras que fuu volvía a la normalidad, quedando realmente exhausta después de usar el poder del siete colas, lo cual se veía en su rostro lastimado y su ropa rajada en algunos lados, estaba en igual de condiciones que los demás, cansados y esperando que este último ataque haya funcionado.

-sus ataques y combinaciones me han dejado sin habla ninjas de la hoja- decía el hijo mayor de goku, a la vez que la cortina de humo provocada por los ataques de las chicas se desvanecía con el viento, -pero aún es muy pronto para que me superen en una batalla- dijo el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando ver que este tenía su aura encendida y ningún rasguño en su cuerpo.

-tch, que diablos, no le hicimos un solo rasguño a gohan sensei- dijo fuu cayendo sentada en la tierra con un rostro de frustración y tristes, aunque no era la única, sus compañeras estaban de igual forma.

-aun no!- grito ino con un rostro duro y serio, a lo que esta saltaba hacia hinata, lo cual saco una mueca de confusión por parte de gohan, el cual pensaba que sus energías ya no bastaban para un ataque final, -chicos, reúnanse, es hora de revelar mi estrategia final- decía la novia rubia de goten, a lo cual se miraron entre sí para luego agruparse una vez más los seis ninja de la hoja.

-ummmm, creo que a ino se le ha ocurrido una idea, gohan no deberías subestimar a las artimañas femeninas- pensaba kurenai sin despegar sus ojos del combate que tenía en frente. Por su lado, la pequeña solo veía a su padre y lo genial que era, el ídolo máximo de ella.

-eeehhhh, ¿enserio crees que con eso vamos a ganar?- exclamo sorprendido el inuzuka el cual casi se caía de espalda, mientras que choji y shino tenía una gota de sudor en la parte inferior de sus cabezas.

-una estrategia interesante, además con las pocas reservas de energía que nos queda sería la mejor opción- decía la peli verde mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

-es.. ..es. Muy vergonzoso- decía hinata con las manos en su rostro, cubriendo las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza que sentía, pero ino mantenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

-consideren esto, esta sería la mayor distracción para gohan sensei- decía ino con una risilla maliciosa, lo cual saco un suspiro de resignación por parte de los chicos y un pulgar arriba por parte de fuu.

-que esperamos- decía fuu la cual se colocaba en posición, a solo unos metros de gohan y con una sonrisa confiada en su cara, a lo que ino y hinata la siguieron. Mientras que Kiba, shino y choji esperaban detrás de estas la ocasión para atacar.

-¿Qué estarán pensando hacer?, sus fuerzas ya se encuentran bastante bajas para atacar- pensó el hijo de goku mirando de reojo a las chicas, pero como todo buen guerrero se puso a la defensiva, esperando a que las chicas ejecutaran su plan.

-jejejeje, ahora gohan sensei, veras lo que puede hacer el trio de kunoichis más poderoso de la aldea- exclamo ino con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, mientras que ponía sus manos con la forma de un sello, -ahora hinata, fuu- ordeno la peli rubia platinada, a lo cuales las aludidas asintieron con la cabeza.

 **-jutsu secreto: sexy kurenai-** grito ino mientras era envuelta en una nube de humo, lo cual saco una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro de gohan.

 **-jutsu secreto: sexy anko-** grito pícaramente al peli verde fuu, la cual igual que ino fue envuelta en humo blanco.

 **-ju.. secreto: se..s..se..se…xy yu..gao-** apenas y logro terminar la frase hinata, pero al fin logro hacer el jutsu mientras era envuelta en una nube de humo típico en este tipo de jutsu.

Gohan no podía creer esto, aun siendo un guerrero sayayin como es él, ver a tres de sus esposas, de esa forma aun siendo un jutsu de cambio, la sorpresa fue enorme en su interior. Ino había tomado la forma de la pelinegra de ojos rojos, a cual posaba con sus manos detrás de la cabeza y una mueca sexy en su cara, usando solo un bikini rojo bastante ajustado en sus pechos, mostrando su escote al sayayin mestizo.

-gohan, divirtámonos esta noche- hasta la voz de kurenai había imitado la yamanaka, mientras se bamboleaba de atrás adelante haciendo rebotar sus senos.

-no gohan, hoy nos divertiremos a los grande- decía fuu con la forma de anko, la cual tenía una mano detrás de su cabeza y otra en su cintura, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo. Esta anko falsa usaba un bikini negro te tiras que solo se enfocaba en cubrir sus pechos.

Hinata no decía nada, ya que la vergüenza era enorme siendo que solo había tomado la forma de yugao y no era ella la que se mostraba en ese atuendo provocador, aunque solo era un traje de baño de una pieza, pero la pose timida de ella era más provocador que el mismo traje en sí.

-queeeeeeeee!- grito gohan con la boca abierta y sus brazos a los costados quedando pasmado por ver a sus esposas de esa manera, mientras que Kiba y choji salieron volando hacia atrás por un chorro de sangre que salía de sus narices. Gohan en si estaba acostumbrado a las provocaciones de anko, pero al ver como kurenai y yugao, las mujeres más serias en cuanto a su personalidad mostraban otra faceta, lo desencajaba por completo.

-bien, ahora shino- grito fuu al aburame, el cual estaba estático en su lugar, lo cual saco una mueca de confusión por parte de esta, la cual al fijarse mejor, el aburame estaba desmayado de pie. El impacto de ver a tantas chicas sexys y maduras fue demasiado para shino.

-maldición, ese era su plan- volvió en si gohan dando un paso atrás para ponerse en guardia una vez más, -una estrategia brillante chicas pero creo que a sus compañeros les afecto más que a mi…..- antes de que gohan terminara de hablar, este recibió un golpe de lleno en su cabeza.

Los chunnin quedaron en shock, fuu, hinata e ino volvieron a su forma normal, pero estas tenían muecas de sorpresa impresas en su cara, ya que lo que veían no lo habían planeado de ninguna forma. Gohan estaba con los ojos abiertos y una mueca de dolor en su cara y esto por una simpleza razón, en su nuca estaba la cabeza de shikamaru que impacto de lleno su cabeza.

-ayayayayay, demonios shikamaru, tienes la cabeza más dura que una roca- decía gohan sobándose con la cabeza con rapidez, mientras tenía una lagrima saliendo de su ojo derecho, mientras que shikamaru hacia lo mismo que gohan.

-esa es mi línea gohan sensei- respondió el nara con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, mientras que los demás volvían en sí y se daban cuenta de lo acontecido.

-lo hicimos, le dimos un golpe a gohan sensei, yeeaaaahhh!- grito de felicidad la peli verde mientras daba un salto de victoria, sonriendo por cumplir con el objetivo puesto por gohan, el cual miraba a la animada fuu, a lo que sus compañeros se unieron a la celebración.

-excelente, por fin seremos jounin de la aldea- decía Kiba apretando el puño, mientras que las chicas se abrazaban la una con la otra, dando saltos de felicidad, mientras que shikamaru luego de lo acontecido solo se limitó a ver sus compañeros shinobi.

-tch, que fastidio, más responsabilidades- decía el nara frotándose la nuca con un rostro de aburrición, lo cual saco una carcajada por parte de gohan, el cual volvía a su estado base.

-aunque no lo lograran, de igual manera los iba a recomendar para un ascenso shikamaru- decía el hijo mayor de goku, dándole una palmada en la espalda del pelinegro, el cual solo se limitó a sonreír. Shikamaru no lo diría, pero las palmadas de ánimo por parte de su sensei, valga la redundancia lo animaban a él también.

-jejeje gohan sensei, no quieres admitir que te vencimos- decía shikamaru con una ligera carcajada burlesca al hijo de goku, a lo cual gohan solo se encogió de hombros mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-esta ocasión te daré el beneficio de la duda shikamaru- exclamo gohan mirando de reojo al nara, el cual puso una cara de confusión en su rostro, sin entender que quería decir el pelinegro sayayin, -hay dos opciones sobre lo acontecido, una, es que cayeras fortuitamente hacia mi después de que kurenai te enviara al cielo y la otra es que desaparecieras tu presencia y te dejaras caer justo en mi cabeza- explico el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-lástima que no sabremos nunca esa respuesta- dijo shikamaru mientras se encogía de hombros con una mueca de serenidad en su cara, viendo con una mirada de complicidad al sayayin mestizo, mientras que sus amigos corrían en dirección de ellos.

-bien chicos, lo han hecho, sus estrategias, habilidades y fuerza han demostrado que merecen un ascenso- exclamo gohan con orgullo de sensei, a lo que los chicos sonreían ante esto y levantaban el puño en señal de triunfo, -eso lo digo como sensei, pero también me gustaría decir algo como no solo su sensei, sino también como alguien que los ha visto crecer estos tres años- decía el hijo de goku con una sonrisa suave en su cara, a lo que se acercó a Kiba y choji, los cuales no entendían el actuar de gohan, al igual que los demás.

-¿Qué sucede gohan sensei?- pregunto el extrañado choji, mientras que gohan ponía sus manos en los hombros de los chicos, los cuales sentían el ki de gohan pasar hacia sus cuerpos.

-choji, la fuerza de tus puños ha crecido en estos años, recuerda que siempre debes usarla siempre para proteger a tus seres queridos- decía el hijo mayor de goku con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, a lo cual choji se sorprendió por esto, -me siento orgulloso del hombre y guerrero shinobi de cuál te has convertido- exclamo gohan, mientras recordaba esas intensas sesiones de entrenamiento con el joven akimichi.

-gracias sensei- dijo choji asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras un par de lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. Las palabras de gohan habían llegado al amable corazón de choji.

-Kiba, tu valentía y combinación junto a akamaru a madurado estos años- decía gohan con una sueva voz, a lo que el chico perro recordaba cuando batallaba con gohan junto a su perro blanco, ya que gohan entrenaba al equipo en la artes marciales y kurenai en el arte del rastreo de enemigos -estoy orgulloso de ambos, serás un gran jounin y guerrero que protegerá a esta aldeas y a las personas que viven en ella- exclamo gohan con orgullo en su voz.

-gohan sensei, gracias a usted y kurenai sensei soy el shinobi en que me he convertido- decía el inuzuka con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. Kiba siendo que su madre se casó con el padre de gohan, jamás vio a este como su padre, concentrándose más en su clan, pero si como un gran maestro, al igual que gohan quien estuvo presente en su crecimiento como ninja y guerrero.

Gohan en un rápido movimiento, abrazo al par de shinobis, los cuales sorprendidos devolvieron el abrazo del sayayin mestizo, el cual terminaba de entregarles de energía, dejando a los chicos con su vitalidad restaurada. Luego de esto, gohan vio a los siguientes, los cuales eran shino y shikamaru.

-shino, tu habilidad y técnica con la naturaleza es admirable- decía el sayayin mestizo colocando sus manos en el hombro de shino, el cual por debajo de su gabardina sus labios se tornaban en una curva de felicidad, -pero para ser un gran guerrero debes mostrar más de ti mismo, no te ocultes detrás de esa capucha- dijo gohan el cual bajaba la capucha del aburame y dejaba su cabello al viento, gesto que hizo humedecer los ojos de shino aunque estos no se veían.

-gracias gohan sensei- dijo simplemente shino, ya que si articulaba otra palabra, su voz se quebraría y revelaría sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-shikamaru, el flojo que más entreno estos años- exclamo el hijo de goku con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que el nara abrió sus ojos de la impresión, -así es, me di cuenta de que has estado entrenando cada día aun sin tener con quien entrenar- decía el sayayin mestizo, lo cual saco un par de lágrimas del nara. Shikamaru después de esos días en la academia donde conoció al gran saiyaman, se dio cuenta del verdadero potencial de un guerrero, a lo que llevo que fortaleciera su cuerpo y espíritu cada día que pasaba. Shikamaru no lo diría pero gohan era su héroe y algún día quería ser como él.

-gohan sensei, yo….- decía shikamaru con ganas de dejar salir esos sentimientos a flote, pero gohan lo tomaba a él y al aburame entre sus brazos, dejando al nara sin palabras.

-siempre deben velar por tu aldea y yo lo hare por el resto del mundo, cuando sea el momento, el gran saiyaman necesitara apoyo cuando este viejo- decía sonriente gohan a los chicos, los cuales recibían el afecto del sayayin en sus corazones.

El ambiente ya se sentía alrededor, un ambiente cálido y familiar para estos shinobis que conocían al sayayin desde que eran pequeños, y daba conferencias como el gran saiyaman en la academia, como genin cuando se convirtió en sensei, cuando los ayudo en la preparación de los exámenes chunnin y ahora como verdaderos guerreros expertos en artes marciales. Las chicas ya estaban preparadas para lo que seguiría, ya que gohan ahora se acercaba a ellas, mejor dicho hacia ino y hinata.

-las doncellas más fuertes de su generación, ino, tus ataques y perseverancia en la batalla me dejaron sorprendido, la coordinación de tus puños y patadas fue de un artista marcial de la más alta estirpe- decía el hijo mayor de goku colocando sus manos en las cabezas de la hyuga y la yamanaka.

-me esforcé todos los días para que estuviera orgulloso de mi al igual que goten, gohan sensei- dijo ino quitando una lagrima que se escurría de su ojo derecho, lo cual saco una sonrisa suave del sayayin mestizo.

-y lo estoy ino, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y creo que goten también lo está, es más, yo creo que siempre has sido una de las razones de que goten también se esfuerce en su entrenamiento- dijo gohan con una sonrisa simple en su cara, lo cual saco un sonrojo por parte de la platinada.

-goten también se esfuerza por sus seres queridos, yo también lo hare- decía la sonrojada ino mientras se tocaba el corazón. Gohan le brindo una sonrisa para luego observar a la oji perla.

-hinata, la tímida kunoichi de palmas que golpean tan duro como el acero- decía gohan con su característica sonrisa en su cara, -es enserio, la fuerza de tus golpes me hizo pelear en serio en varias ocasiones, la velocidad y el cálculo e cada golpe fue perfecto hinata, sé que de ahora en adelante estos incrementaran- decía el sayayin mestizo lo cual saco un sonrojo por parte de la novia de naruto.

-el puño suave enseñado por mi familia, se enfoca en la velocidad de sus golpes, pero con el entrenamiento de gohan sensei, también les he dado una gran fuerza, gracias gohan sensei- decía la agradecida y sonrojada oji perla con una sonrisa en su cara.

-yo estoy agradecido con ustedes por ser alumnos tan dedicados al entrenamiento, como yo no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo en mi juventud- dijo el hijo de goku con una sonrisa suave en sus labios, mientras recordaba esas sesiones de estudio que le daba su madre cuando era niño. Si gohan se hizo fuerte, fue por los peligros que se presentaban en este planeta y se veía obligado a volverse más fuerte, mientras que los shinobis lo hacían para ser más fuertes y proteger a su aldea junto a sus seres queridos con todas sus fuerzas.

Las chicas miraron con los ojos húmedos al hijo mayor de goku, siendo estas las cuales se abalanzaban con su sensei y lo abrazaban con cariño por ser quien había velado por su entrenamiento, tampoco está más decirlo. Gohan fue quien les había ayudado a liberar su ki interior. Luego de esto, gohan fijo su mirada en fuu o mejor dicho son fuu.

-gohan sesnsei yo….- la peli verde no termino de hablar, ya que el hijo mayor de goku solo la abrazo sin más, lo cual saco una mueca de impresión por parte de la chica de piel morena.

-mi pequeña hermana, estoy orgulloso de ti- exclamo el hijo de goku con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba la cabeza de fuu en su pecho, lo cual no pudo evitar hacer sollozar a la chica de piel morena, la cual estuvo en la familia son desde casi los inicios en que llegaron estos, si es verdad consideraba a goten como su salvador y amor de la vida, a gohan lo consideraba un hermano mayor el cual cuido de ella y entreno al pasar estos años.

-gracias hermano- exclamo fuu entre sollozos, en una escena sumamente enternecedora, donde un hermano proclamaba el orgullo que tenia de su pequeña hermana. Gohan sentía este mismo sentimiento por naruto y sasuke, los cuales no eran hermanos de sangre, pero sin en ley, pero al hijo de goku no le importaba esto, el cariño estaba ahí y este sentimiento jamás abandonaría su corazón.

-bien chicos, ahora serán recomendados al ascenso a jounin, pero eso no quiere decir que su entrenamiento haya acabado- decía el hijo mayor de goku luego de separarse de fuu, a lo que sus alumnos se ponían en fila frente al sayayin mestizo.

-¿eso qué quiere decir gohan sensei?- pregunto el confundido choji, que al igual que los demás tenían un rostro de confusión.

-pronto serán entrenados por el propio kaio sama- dijo el gohan con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro, los cual saco muecas de felicidad por parte de sus alumnos.

-excelente, al fin lograre hacerle frente a mi mamá y hermana- decía Kiba con emoción, ya que ellas habían recibido este entrenamiento del kaio del norte, así dominando el kaio ken, un mejor control de ki y una fuerza comparada a un ejército de raikages, las mujeres del clan son, eran de temer.

-al fin, no puedo esperar a que mi lindo goten se entere de esto- decía la pelirrubia con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, mientras que corazones salían de su cabeza.

-no si se lo digo yo primero- exclamo fuu con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, lo que saco una vena de molestia en la frente de ino. Por estos tres años las chicas habían dejado su rivalidad por goten, pero mientras más crecían sus hormonas, más posesivas se volvían con el pequeño sayayin mestizo.

-ya chicas, no se peleen por cosas así- decía choji tratando de calmar a las fieras, pero estas volvieron su mirada al akimichi, mostrando unos ojos en blanco y llenos de ira.

-cállate gordo!- gritaron a la vez las chicas, lo cual hizo caer a choji de espaldas, para luego ser ayudado por el joven aburame.

-tch, que fastidio, más entrenamiento- decía shikamaru con una mano en su nuca, sacando una carcajada por parte de gohan.

-bien es todo por ahora- decía el hijo mayor de goku dando como conclusión el combate de recomendación a jounin, pero un ki espeluznante se sintió detrás de él, a lo que una gota de sudor como señal de nerviosismo se asomaba en la frente de gohan.

-aun no querido, hay algo que debo hablar con estos jovencitos- decía kurenai, apareciendo detrás del sayayin mestizo, lo cual saco muecas de miedo por parte de los shinobi. Fuu e ino se abrazaban con muecas de terror, hinata se tapaba el rostro negando con la cabeza, shino se mantenía en su lugar, pero este se había desmayado otra vez, choji abrazaba a shikamaru y Kiba a su perro.

La mujer de gohan tenía los ojos rojos por completo, su cabello se elevaba amenazante, el aura roja como las llamas la rodeaba con furia y lo peor, la pequeña pan también se parecía a su madre, solo que esta estaba en el hombro de su mamá y tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-no seas dura con los chicos kuren….- decía gohan tratando de calmar a su señora esposa, pero esta volteo lentamente su cabeza a su marido, el cual se quedó callado de inmediato, -suerte chicos- dijo gohan dando un salto al aire para luego desaparecer del lugar.

-es..s..pere kurenai sensei, no..so..tros, usamos ese jutsu sin malas intenciones- decía ino tratando de calmar la ira de kurenai, la cual de un segundo a otro, dejo de lado su furia y volvió a la normalidad.

-lo se chicas, traquilos- dijo la pelinegra de ojos rojos con una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo detenidamente a sus pupilos, -han crecido tanto estos años, pero ya todo lo dijo gohan y solo me queda por decir, los quiero chicos, me siento orgullosa de los shinobis que se han convertido hoy en día- decía la pelinegra de ojos rojos con una sonrisa dulce en su cara, lo cual tranquilizo a los ninjas.

-gracias kurenai sensei- dijo ino más calmada, pero de un momento a otro, kurenai volvió a transformarse en su estado anterior.

-pero eso no los libra de la paliza que les voy a dar- exclamo kurenai tronándose los dedos, mientras que pan reía con malicia al igual que su madre.

-noooooooo!- gritaron todos la vez, antes de recibir una paliza peor que la batalla con su maestro gohan.

(Aldea oculta entre la lluvia, cuartel central de akatsuki)

El enmascarado de un solo ojo, volvía a su base central donde se encontraba el peli naranjo mirando la aldea desde la azotea del edificio, a lo cual está al ver la llegada de su camarada, volvió su mirada a este, reconociendo el estado en que llegaba este. El akatsuki de mascara en espiral venia agitado y respirando con dificultad, un estado que jamás pensó ver el líder de la organización.

-es raro ver a madara en esa condición, siempre está en calma ante la más adversa situación- pensó el peli naranja de perforaciones negras, a lo que este se acercaba al afecto shinobi, -¿Qué sucedi….- pero pain se detuvo en su pregunta cuan óbito levanto la mirada.

-konoha ya no es accesible para akatsuki, las bestias de siete y nueve colas ya no están a nuestro alcance- exclamo el shinobi que vio a bills, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a uno de los asientos del escondite, a lo que se dejó caer pesadamente en este.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?! Sin ellos nuestro plan del tsukuyomi infinto jamás se lograra!- grito el alertado líder de la organización, a lo cual el enmascarado levanto la mirada con su sharingan encendido.

-si llegamos a poner un pie en ese lugar, estamos muertos- exclamo con frialdad tobi, a lo cual hizo que pain tragara saliva. El líder de esta organización la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba en calma, pero al escuchar esta barbaridad por parte de tobi, no pudo quedarse callado.

-es por el clan son, ¿verdad?- pregunto pain volviendo a la serenidad, a lo cual tobi negó con la cabeza.

-es por algo peor, un ser en forma de gato humanoide, jamás había sentido tanto terror en mi vida- exclamo tobi mientras se miraba sus manos, las cuales tiritaban sin control, lo cual puso aún más nervioso a pain.

-¿entonces qué haremos?- pregunto con un seco el peli naranja, a lo cual tobi bajo su mirada mientras sacaba el pergamino de su gabardina.

-aquí tengo el chakra del kyubi, bueno, algo de este- decía tobi con un poco mas de tranquilidad en su voz, -la usaremos en un conejillo de indias hasta que madure lo suficiente y luego lo extraeremos- explico sencillamente el plan tobi, lo cual hizo asentir a pain.

-qué me dices del jinchuriki de siete colas- exclamo pain con incertidumbre, lo cual hizo a tobi, tomarse la cabeza como si esta le doliera.

-ya pensare en eso- respondió óbito, el cual al volver su vista a su izquierda, logro ver el cuerpo de un joven de cabello negro y un kimono lavanda, -¿Quién es ese?- pregunto tobi refiriéndose al joven tendido en el suelo.

-utakata, o así se hacía llamar el jinchuriki del seis colas- exclamo pain sin emoción alguna en su rostro, a lo cual tobi miro de nueva cuenta al líder de akatsuki, sorprendiéndose de que este saliera él mismo a cazar a los jinchurikis.

-lo sellaremos de inmediato, ¿Dónde se encuentran los demás?- pregunto el enmascarada acercándose al cuerpo del pobre joven de cabellos negros.

-kakuzu y hidan están recolectando fondos cazando a ninjas del libro bingo, mileena y deidara van por el tres colas, kisame y Sasori van por el shukaku. Konan fue por provisiones- respondió el líder de pain, mientras que veía a tobi arrodillarse junto al cuerpo del joven, el cual desapareció en remolino provocado por el ojo de este.

-contáctalos, sellaremos al seis colas y luego seguirán con lo suyo- ordeno el enmascarado con seriedad, para luego desaparecer al ser consumido por un hoyo negro provocado por él.

-las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más duras con la hoja, aun te recuerdo son goku y me las pagaras por haberte enfrentado a akatsuki- pensó el hombre de cabello anaranjado con una mueca de furia en su rostro, a lo que este se disponía en ponerse en contacto con los demás.

Pain aún recuerda la vez que ese hombre apareció de la nada para salvar itachi, el hombre que sin mucho esfuerzo humillo por completo a cada uno de los integrantes de akatsuki, el hombre que hizo temblar su ser por primera vez con esa fuerza interior que sintió en él.

(Tierras del viento, en un oasis cerca de la aldea)

-ya está preparada la trampa- decía kisame en el lago, el cual se encontraba en la orilla del lago.

-sabes que no me gusta esperar o hacer esperar a la gente kisame, ya pronto el shukaku saldrá de su protectora aldea- decía el experto marionetista con un tono grave, a lo cual kisame solo dio una sonrisa con todos sus dientes.

-jajajajaja, espero que sea un rival digno para recordar- decía kisame con una sonrisa en su feo rostro, pero de un momento a otro escucharon la voz de su líder en su cabeza.

[Las condiciones ya están listas para sellar al seis colas, reúnanse en el lugar acordado] ordeno pain a cada uno de sus compañeros de akatsuki, los cuales tuvieron distintas reacciones a las palabras de pain.

(En un campo de rocas, en una ubicación desconocida)

-tch que diablos, cuando al fin teníamos un descanso, tenemos que sentarnos por tres días seguidos- exclamo el hombre de la voz de goku, el inmortal hidan, el cual le quitaba la sangre a su guadaña.

-cállate hidan, es molesto, pero luego cobraremos la recompensa por este infeliz- decía kakuzu en un tono malhumorado, mientras dejaba el cadáver de un shinobi desconocido en la tierra.

-no me refería a eso kakuzu, va da igual, a lo menos encontremos una cueva- decía hidan colocando su arma detrás de su espalda.

(En un bosque al norte del país del fuego)

En una tienda de color rojo, en la cual cabían dos personas, donde haca unos momentos se escuchaban gemidos y palmoteos. Después de escuchar la orden de pain, de la entrada de la tienda, salió un deidara despeinado con una mueca de molestia y con varios cortes en su pecho desnudo.

-me lleva el diablo, justamente tenían que interrumpir ahora- decía un molesto deidara mientras se daba una palmada en el rostro, pero un par de manos aparecieron por detrás de él, las cuales pasaban por encima de su hombro.

-uuuuuuhhhh, tranquilo querido, ya podemos tener nuestro momento- decía la pelinegra de dientes afilados, colocando su cabeza a cerca del oído de deidara, el cual la miraba de reojo, -además, un poco de descanso no nos vendría mal- decía de forma lujuriosa mileena, la cual lamia la mejilla del rubio artista, el cual solo sonreía de forma maliciosa, para luego volver su cabeza a la chica de grandes dientes y comenzar a besar su cuello de manera erótica, lo cual sacaba gemidos por parte de esta.

(En un bosque, lugar desconocido)

-ya estamos más cerca de liberar el sello que ata madre- decía un hombre de dos colores, negro y blanco que parecía una planta carnívora, donde en el centro estaba su cabeza, mientras que este usaba los atuendos de akatsuki. Este ser miraba al cielo con una sonrisa perversa en su bicolor rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien mis amigos, este es el final, ahora una mala noticia, konan ya no formara harem de ninguno de los son, ya que estoy viendo naruto en la cuarta guerra ninja, y me dio lastima konan y nagato, así que hare algo bueno por ellos, esa es mi decisión.

También me gustaría comentarles que hare un lemon en el próximo capitulo, pero estoy indeciso, sasusaku o naruhina, ¿Qué piensan ustedes?. También estoy viendo que hacer en la saga de black, ya que hay tantas incongruencias en el fic, que esta difícil hacer esa saga, bueno creo que es todo.

Bien amigos sin más, diciéndoles que dejen sus comentarios ya que eso me nutre, el rey del harem alucard77 fuera y…

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	3. Chapter 3

Que tal lectores, he aquí una nueva actualización, algunos preguntaran porque tarde tanto en subir el capítulo, bueno, en primer lugar los comentarios fueron bastantes menos que el anterior capitulo, lo cual me desanimo mucho y no me dieron ganas de escribir, además muchos escritores se demoran meses en actualizar y ustedes no dicen nada, así que espero que no me digan nada ahora. Sin más contesto los comentarios pasados.

Blake2020: thank you man. Android 21 will not appear.

wweTheBeast2015: ok.

twisterblake2015: review man, more review.

blake015: arigato friend.

autor godz: los chicos son fuertes, más fuertes que los soldados de freezer a lo menos, konoha de por si con los son, mantendrán ese liderato por siempre, la cuestión es unificar las aldeas y que todos sean felices.

Emperor92: hola, me gusta hacer escenas de acción, pero también me enfoco en el romance, utakata no tiene relevancia en el fic, así que mejor muerto y que ayude a revivir al juubi, yahiko esta muerto hace bastante tiempo, no lo puedo revivir con las esferas del dragón, pero nagato aun tiene chance de volver al lado bueno. Lo de black me complica hasta hoy, pero mejor es concentrarse en el presente y luego hablar del futuro, lo del lemon jeejejjeje.

Matias792: gracias amigo.

Darkned159: de nada.

Bakunonosor: no, ninguna Loli para nadie, no me gusta eso para los son, bueno tal vez hanabi y goten.

lord mau shinji 500: no nada de eso, ellos son buenas personas y no necesitan morir, además yahiko está muerto y es todo, nagato y ella pueden recapacitar, lo de black déjamelo a mi, aun lo estoy pensando, nada de boruto, esa serie es para sacarle mas dinero a lo que dejo naruto, no lo vuelvas a mencionar.

chavatronico123: gohan y sus alumnos son muy cercanos, más que asuma en la serie, respeto y cariño, cosas que se ha ganado gohan, bueno, no creo que exista un jutsu de espacio tiempo además boruto es algo que no quiero agregar a esta historia, no tengo buena opinión de esa serie.

KingAsh123247: esa escena me hizo reír hasta a mi mientras escribía.

kaiser akuma 7: las narraciones en combate a veces complican, por cada detalle, deidara es un gran personaje y tiene la mejor voz de doblaje en latino, yo no veo a konan con goku.

Daizuke: si hare la saga de freezer, pero faltan mas review.

ultra sonico dxd: konan tuvo un horrible pasado al igual que nagato, así que les daré un final feliz, lo de margarita no se puede, ya que no tiene sentido traer a un universo que ni siquiera esta cerca. Lo de kurotsuchi aun no lo se, pero si hanabi estará con goten.

animebot02: ummm puede ser lo del reloj, ya veremos cómo pasa eso.

Victor: eso es lo que buscaba, también es muy buena idea sobre la saga de black.

FanFic World010: faltaba ese jutsu jajajaja, con algunas ideas de los usuarios ya tengo una forma de traer a black al mundo de goku, lo malo es que no seria una saga larga, seria de un par de capítulos, a mi también me dio peno lo de konan y nagato, kurenai es una mujer de temer.

Samuel Ferreira: una pelea debe ser emocionante, uffff contra goku o bills estos no tienen oportunidad, lo merece pero no llegan.

Alcion Raynd: siempre contesto los comentarios, es mi deber hacerlo, falta mucho para esa saga, gracias por el apoyo.

Jose Yivaldi: harto sentimiento en el capitulo además de acción, lo de freezer pues si, y las relaciones ya vere.

END999: ellos lo merecen, descarga la app, activa las notificaciones, o lo que puedas hacer, pero sin comentarios no hay capitulo.

Magnus Mefisto: no es desprecio, solo no quiero que salga en este fic para darle mas protagonismo a gohan, el ssjblue es bastante fuerte en ese fic, y si hare la saga de freezer.

Mark193: si buenas escenas, pondré a el Trunks de mi otra historia, ninguno mas.

Albertino155: leíste la serie anterior? Si no es así, ve y leela, ya vere lo de black.

Viru 154: ese es mi objetivo, tener una buena redacción para el disfrute de los lectores, tu pregunta no tiene sentido.

El jefe fanfic: la siguiente parte depende de los comentarios y nada mas, lo dije, konan no estará en el harem de nadie, ya lo dije.

Guest: si bastante bien se desarrolla esto, va por buen camino.

mega sonic 300: gracias y mas gracias.

Guest: thank you.

Kevin4491: muchos lo ansiaban, pero no dejan sus comentarios, si seria una buena opción para black.

lord shockwave: si lo soy, marcarita o como se llame no estará en el harem de nadie, ya que no tendría sentido.

maxigiampieri2012: la mejor distracción de todos los tiempos jajaja, gohan les iba a dar el visto bueno de todas maneras, pain puede cambiar aun estan a tiempo o bills los matara.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: ya vere que pasa con black, pero tengo una que otra idea que pueda funcionar, lo del ssj4 pues, eso solo yo lo se jajajaja, akatsuki es como un tentempié para los son y los shinobi de la hoja en el fic.

Lord Freezer: es como gohan del futuro, pero aun tiene esa inocencia que lo caracteriza, se viene freezer pero aun falta, esa saga será un gran impacto en la historia.

Darkcrizer: tengo algo planeado pero aun no es definitivo, lo de black es complicado pero ya veré que hacer.

Blamasu: lo veras pero aún falta mucho para esa ocasión y parte del fic.

Son Zaiko Midoriya: es el lazo que quería demostrar en gohan y los chicos, yo siempre contesto las preguntas pero sin dar mucho spoiler, solo el tiempo dirá que hago con esos dos, ahí estoy viendo que pasa con black.

The pro saiyan: he aquí la actualización.

Guest: nada del androide número 21.

Rt: pues tal vez.

david1010: que bien, espero tus comentarios, los capítulos son por la cantidad de review y nada mas, freezer busca venganza, no busca alianza con una organización que ni siquiera sabe que existen y menos ellos a freezer.

Santimartiorte: no, a menos que hayan mas comentarios.

Renzobronzinic: wow que gran léxico.

Bien es todo por ahora, sin mas los dejo con el capitulo. Recuerden que ninguna de las series en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños. Disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: un futuro que proteger, el tiburón y el marionetista entran en acción.

Sasuke uchiha, un chico en su plena adolescencia, joven que vio masacrado a su clan por su propio hermano mayor llamado itachi uchiha, el cual solo dejo a su madre y a él como los últimos uchiha en la faz de la tierra, sin contarse a él mismo por supuesto. El pequeño sasuke siempre odio a su hermano por este acontecimiento, creciendo con ese odio en su interior hasta el punto de querer asesinar a su hermano con sus propias manos, pero un día un hombre llego a su vida, un hombre de una sonrisa inocente y amable, el cual venía con sus hijos, uno de casi la edad de su hermano y otro de su edad.

Ese hombre llamado son goku le mostro un lado que jamás había conocido más que de su madre, un gran cariño y estímulo para seguir adelante, el vio como ese hombre lograba superar con creces a varios ninjas de la aldea, incluso al propio hokage, pero no solo él, su hijo que tenía la misma cara de su padre era igual de bondadoso, siempre recordara el día en que goten lo puso en su lugar. Pero el día en que sasuke cambio para siempre fue cuando ese hombre le hizo ver la verdad, el día en que volvió a encontrarse con itachi y aclarar sus sentimientos, no solo él, su madre también.

El hijo de mikoto no podía estar más agradecido por ese hombre, que luego de un tiempo llamo padre, convirtiéndose así en son sasuke uchiha, el hijo aunque no de sangre de son goku, hermano de gohan y goten, llevando así una vida de plena calma, dejando su odio de lado y la venganza un recuerdo del pasado, ahora solo pensaba en su futuro. Sasuke nunca creyó que ese futuro se tiñera de rosa, aunque no lo esperase, siempre estuvo feliz de ese combate programado por su hermano gohan como el gran saiyaman, jamás pudo estar más contento de recibir un golpe en su vida, un golpe que siempre estará en su corazón.

-sasuke, sasuke, despierta sasuke- decía una voz dulce y suave, la cual el dueño del sharingan reconocía muy bien, era la voz de la mujer que había robado el corazón del uchiha, el cual comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, para encontrarse con esos brillantes ojos esmeralda de la peli rosa de su corazón.

-Sakura, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el pelinegro uchiha, el cual se tallaba los ojos mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, a lo cual la mencionada sonrió a sasuke.

-jejeje, te quedaste dormido mientras veías la televisión- respondió la peli rosa con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el uchiha volvía a recomponerse, -el entrenamiento de hoy te dejo agotado- decía la peli rosa mientras se encaminaba a la cocina de su casa.

Sasuke veía con una sonrisa suave en su rostro a su novia, con la cual tenía una relación de tres años aproximadamente y esperaba que fueran más años, tal vez por el resto de sus vidas, luego el uchiha poso sus ojos en la habitación central de su hogar, el cual fue construido gracias a los fondos del clan son y las varias misiones que tuvo que realizar para construirla, gracias a que era un son, este la instalo en los terrenos del clan más poderoso de la aldea, siendo vecino del propio goten y su hermano en ley naruto, el cual vivía junto a hinata. Los jóvenes decidieron dejar las alas de sus madres y su padre, para ser independientes junto a sus novias.

-aun no puedo creer que tengamos nuestra propia casa siendo tan jóvenes- decía la peli rosa mientras cortaba los vegetales para la cena, mientras que sasuke sonrió ante el comentario de su novia.

-a mí me sorprende que tus padres hayan permitido que dejaras tu casa para vivir conmigo- respondió el uchiha con una sonrisa serena mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la cocina junto a Sakura.

-bueno, con suplicar un poco nada se pierde, ejejejje- decía la peli rosa con una carcajada nerviosa mientras recordaba como tuvo que suplicar a sus padres para que la dejaran ir. Ella ya era una ninja y podía ser independiente si quisiera, pero la relación con sus padres no se debía deteriorar por irse así como así de su hogar, -además tuve que prometerles que los iría a visitar cada fin de semana- decía la haruno con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor en su frente.

-sabes, estuve soñando con el pasado- exclamo el uchiha mientras pasaba sus manos por detrás de la peli rosa, abrazándola por la espalda, lo cual no pudo evitar sonrojar a su novia, la cual sonreía dulcemente con las muestras de afecto del uchiha.

Desde que sasuke y ella comenzaron a vivir juntos, el uchiha parecía más dulce con ella, aunque en sí, él era muy tierno desde que avanzaba su noviazgo, a lo que Sakura agradecía que el uchiha ya no tuviera esa personalidad fría que tenía en la academia, a Sakura le agradaba este sasuke y siempre seria así. Su sasuke que hacia latir sus corazón a mil latidos por hora, el que hacia sonrojar sus mejillas, el uchiha que llenaba su corazón de ese sentimiento tan especial llamado amor.

-¿recuerdas ese día en la academia el día en que mi hermano gohan fue como el gran saiyaman?- preguntaba el uchiha con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de la peli rosa.

-cómo olvidar el día en que te patee el trasero en esa prueba de taijutsu- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa confiada en su cara, mientras volvía a cortar los vegetales con un mayor ánimo. Sasuke no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña carcajada por lo acontecido ese día.

-te esforzaste mucho para tener una cita conmigo- exclamo sasuke con un tono alegre, a lo cual Sakura recordaba el día en que con un puñetazo en la cara de sasuke, consiguió su primera de muchas citas.

-era una niña enamorada del chico más genial de la academia, pero gracias a gohan sensei me di cuenta de que eras más que eso sasuke- decía la peli rosa apoyando la mejilla junto con la de sasuke, el cual cerraba sus ojos para sentir el calor que emanaba la piel de Sakura.

-y tú eras más que una fan loca por mí- respondió el uchiha con una voz burlona, ganándose un ligero codazo en el estómago, lo cual saco una nueva sonrisa en el uchiha.

-le debemos mucho al señor goku, también a goten y a gohan sensei- exclamo la peli rosa con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, mientras recordaba los entrenamientos junto a los son y el logro de desbloquear su ki interior, -también la hokage, que me ha enseñado mucho sobre ninjutsu médico- decía la peli rosa con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-yo le agradezco a itachi, mi hermano me permitio realizar el contrato con los cuervos hace poco- exclamo sasuke con una carcajada en su voz, recordando cuando su hermano mayor y capitán anbu estuvo de acuerdo en dejar a su hermano convocar a los cuervos.

-espero que lady tsunade me deje firmar el contrato con las babosas pronto, ellas son muy útiles para curar heridas y regenerar chakra en las batallas- exclamo Sakura con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro, a lo cual sasuke le dio un beso en la mejilla de Sakura.

-yo solo necesito a mi querida enfermera privada para sanar mis heridas y se preocupe por mí- exclamo tiernamente el uchiha mientras le daba la vuelta a su novia, -como lo hiciste hoy- decía el hijo de mikoto con una sonrisa serena en su cara, a lo que sus ojos pasaban de rojos a negros.

Sakura sonrió cuando ayudo a limpiar la sangre del ojo derecho de sasuke, lo cual preocupo a la chica pero por dentro ella sabía que debería ser el apoyo de novio, pero no solo él, de todo su equipo cuando se lastimaran, ella era una de las partes más importantes del equipo 7, ella era el soporte donde todos se apoyarían para seguir adelante.

Sasuke ante la mirada serena de la peli rosa, unió sus labios con esta, a lo que Sakura respondió de inmediato el beso de sasuke, así transformándose en un baile de sus bocas que desbordaba amor y pasión entre los dos. Sakura dejando sus utensilios de lado, tomo la cabeza de sasuke para atraer aún más los labios de su novio, disfrutando casa rincón de los labios de sasuke hasta quedarse sin aire en sus pulmones.

-wow-fue lo que exclamo la peli rosa mientras respiraba agitadamente, a lo que su frente descansaba con la de su novio el cual respiraba de la misma forma que Sakura, aun sintiendo el sabor a fresas en su boca.

-digo lo mismo- respondió el uchiha con una ligera risa, a lo cual Sakura abrazo tiernamente al hijo de mikoto, el cual correspondía el abrazo de la peli rosa.

-ahora ve a darte una ducha, la cena estará pronto- decía la peli rosa separándose del uchiha con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, mientras volvía a su quehacer, mientras que el uchiha asentía con la cabeza y se dirigía al baño.

-creo que deberé darme una ducha con agua fría- pensó el uchiha mientras se quitaba el cabello de su frente, a lo que miraba de reojo hacia abajo, o mejor dicho a su entrepierna, -me pregunto si naruto tendrá problemas similares con hinata- pensó sasuke con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara, a lo que entraba al baño.

-será que eso que sentí en mi… no, no puede ser que sasuke, o si puede- pensaba la peli rosa mirando los vegetales sin parar de cortarlos, pero su mente estaba en otra cosa, -la verdad ya no somos niños, ahora somos un par de jóvenes que viven juntos- pensaba la peli rosa mirando al techo, pensando que si sus hormonas ya estaban haciendo efecto.

La joven de cabello rosa escuchaba el agua correr de la ducha, a lo que esta cerró sus ojos para comenzar a imaginarse al uchiha en la ducha, lavándose ese musculoso cuerpo en el que se acurrucaba cada noche, con un rostro apacible mientras se lavaba el cabello negro, ya casi podía sentir el olor del acondicionador del cabello de sasuke, ese olor que sentía cada vez que se recostaba a su lado. Los pensamientos de Sakura dieron un giro cuando ya pensaba en sasuke completamente desnudo, haciendo que la chica se mordiera el labio inferior y sintiera esas cosquillas en su entre pierna, pero un corte mal dado con el cuchillo, provoco que la tabla de madera para cortar, se partiera en dos.

-que tonta, que tonta, que tonta- se repetía la peli rosa con una cara boba mientras movía sus manos frenéticamente, mientras corría de un lado a otro con las mejillas de color rojo. Sasuke escucho la conmoción y de un salto salió de la ducha y abrió la puerta del baño.

-¿te encuentras bien Sakura?- pregunto un preocupado sasuke con el sharingan activado y completamente desnudo, viendo directamente a la cocina, donde Sakura ya estaba quieta como piedra, viendo directamente el cuerpo sin ropa del uchiha.

La peli rosa quedo en la misma posición por unos segundos, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, un sasuke completamente desnudo, con un rostro serio, sus ojos rojos como a ella le gustaba, agua cayendo de su rostro y cabello. La haruno no pudo evitar que un hilillo de sangre saliera de su nariz y un sonrojo inundara su rostro, mientras que sasuke recién se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-oh, dis..disculpame Sakura!- grito el uchiha saliendo disparado de ese lugar a su cuarto, mientras que la haruno volvía en si con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara, quedando con los ojos viendo a la nada.

-¿hinata tendrá estos problemas con naruto?- se preguntó la peli rosa mientras daba un largo suspiro, a lo que volvía a centrarse en la cena, pero con la imagen de sasuke en su cabeza.

(En la residencia de hinata y naruto)

La oji perla se encontraba de la misma forma que Sakura, preparando la cena para su novio el cual no había llegado a la casa aun, además como el hogar de sasuke y Sakura, también su casa fue construido en los mismos terrenos del clan son, gracias a sus fondos y el dinero generado entre ella y naruto, así teniendo su propio hogar desde ya hace unos meses. Hinata no podía estar más feliz con esto, ella vivía al lado de la persona que admiraba y amaba desde pequeña, compartiendo todo juntos, es más gracias al rubio uzumaki, está ya había dejado un poco de su lado tímido de lado y mostraba abiertamente su afecto por naruto.

Aunque al igual que Sakura, dejar su hogar e independizarse para estar con naruto no había sido nada fácil, ya que el patriarca de los hyuga no estaba muy de acuerdo con esta decisión de quien podría ser la heredera y líder del clan de los ojos blancos, a lo que el propio naruto se tuvo que enfrentar cara a cara al patriarca de los hyuga para que dejara la pelinegra vivir con él. Hinata al recordar esto dio una leve sonrisa mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de carmín.

(Recuerdo)

El hijo de kushina se encontraba frente a frente con el padre de hinata, hiashi hyuga el cual mantenía un rostro estoico y duro sin apartar la mirada del uzumaki, mientras que su hija hinata estaba a un lado del rubio uzumaki y la menor hanabi al lado de su padre, aunque este tenía una mueca de preocupación en su rostro al igual que su hermana mayor. Naruto de un momento a otro, dejo caer su cabeza al suelo de madera, dándose con la frente al suelo en posición de súplica al patriarca del clan hyuga.

-se lo ruego señor, permita a hinata vivir junto a mí, nos hemos esforzado mucho para este momento- decía el uzumaki con un tono serio en su voz, mientras hiashi solo lo veía sin perder de vista al rubio, -sé que somos aún muy jóvenes pero hinata es una gran kunoichi y yo también soy buen shinobi, entre los dos nos apoyaremos de aquí en adelante- decía el hijo en ley de goku, mientras mantenía su frente pegada al suelo.

-ummmm, pareces un buen muchacho naruto uzumaki, pero tus palabras no me convencen- decía el padre de hinata con un tono serio, a lo cual naruto levanto su mirada al oji blanco para hablar, pero antes fue interrumpido por este, -sin embargo, he visto como mi hija se ha hecho más fuerte y segura de sí misma a tu lado joven uzumaki- decía el patriarca del clan, sacando una mueca de confusión por parte de naruto.

-¿eso quiere decir que….- pero antes de que el uzumaki terminara de decir su pregunta, el padre de hinata levanto su mano derecha, en señal de detener las palabras de naruto, el cual se quedó en silencio mientras que no apartaba la vista del señor hiashi.

-antes de hacerte una conclusión apresurada, debo hacerte una pregunta muy importante, naruto uzumaki- Exclamo el patriarca de lo hyuga, el cual ahora estaba concentrado por completo en el rubio, a lo que este trago un poco de saliva por la forma que lo miraba el padre de hinata, -¿amas a mi hija?- soltó la pregunta como una bomba el padre de hinata, lo cual saco una mueca de sorpresa por parte del uzumaki.

-señor hiashi, yo no solo amo a su hija- dijo el rubio hijo de kushina con suma seriedad, a lo cual hinata y hanabi volvían su mirada al joven uzumaki, -yo daría mi vida por ella- dijo con un tono serio y ojos llenos de sinceridad, los cuales miraban con detenimiento los ojos blancos del señor hiashi.

-este chico, es…- en ese instante, al patriarca del clan hyuga recordó a su hermano, el cual tenía los mismo ojos que tenía naruto cuando dio su vida por el clan hyuga, lo que saco una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, lo que dejo atónitas a las doncellas de ojos blancos, ya que estas no muchas veces veían esa sonrisa en el rostro de su padre.

-he?, ¿dije algo malo?- exclamo confundido uzumaki mientras signos de interrogación salían de su cabeza, mientras que el señor hiashi se colocaba de pie y se aproximaba al hijo de kushina.

-naruto uzumaki- exclamo hiashi hyuga ofreciéndole la diestra al mencionado, el cual la recibió para colocarse de pie, quedando frente a frente del padre de hinata, el cual aun sostenía la mano de naruto, -desde ahora en adelante, te encargo mucho a mi hija, cuídala bien- dijo finalmente el padre de hinata con una sonrisa en su cara, a lo cual el rubio uzumaki no pudo dejar de sonreír por la aprobación de su suegro.

-biiiieeeeeeeeennn!- grito con felicidad y ánimos el uzumaki, el cual daba un salto de victoria tras las palabras de hiashi, a lo cual hinata sonrió, a lo que naruto se abalanzaba a ella y la abrazaba efusivamente ante la mirada tranquila de su padre.

-vaya que es animado el novio de mi hermana- decía en un tono serio la hermanita de hinata, mientras se acercaba a su padre y colocaba una mano en su cadera, lo cual saco una leve carcajada por parte de su padre.

-míralo de esta forma hanabi, ahora podrás visitar a tu hermana al clan son, es decir que podrás ver a goten mas seguido- exclamo su padre a lo que se cruzaba de brazos, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la pequeña hermana de hinata, la cual se tapaba el rostro de la vergüenza.

-pa..padre, que cosas dices- dijo la avergonzada hermana de hinata, mientras desviaba la vista de su padre, pero una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, mientras que naruto le daba vueltas a su querida novia aun celebrando lo acontecido con su suegro.

(Fin del recuerdo)

-ya estoy en casa hinata!- hablo desde la puerta de la casa naruto con su típica voz animada y extrovertida, mientras que hinata dio un leve brinco al escuchar a su novio llegando al fin.

-bienvenido a casa naruto- respondió la oji perla saliendo de la cocina aun con su mandil puesto, a lo que naruto en un movimiento rápido tomo a hinata de la cintura y la levanto en el aire.

-te extrañe mi linda hinata- decía naruto con una sonrisa zorruna en su cara, a lo que sonrojaba a su novia por tal acto de cariño hacia ella, aunque este lo hacía cada vez que llegaba a su hogar, pero la hyuga aún se sonrojaba por ese lado tan encantador del uzumaki.

-y…y..yo a ti- decía con un leve tartamudeo la chica, lo cual saco una sonrisa más dulce de naruto, para luego bajar a su novia y darle un confortable abrazo, -vamos hinata, tu puedes, no debes seguir avergonzándote por la actitud cariñosa de naruto- se decía si misma la hyuga, tratando de darse valor para devolver los afectos de amor de naruto hacia ella.

-hina…mmpppggg- el uzumaki no termino de decir el nombre de la hyuga, ya que esta atrapo sus labios en un suave pero algo lerdo beso, a lo cual naruto se sorprendió pero este en un instante regreso el beso a la hyuga, la cual con las mejillas coloradas trataba de calmar su corazón y dejarse llevar junto al uzumaki.

-bien hecho hinata- se dijo a sí misma la hyuga, mientras se separaba de naruto después de estar algunos segundos besando a su novio, a lo que este le daba una ligera sonrisa a la hyuga.

-me puedo acostumbrar a ser recibido así, jejejejje- decía el uzumaki con una ligera carcajada mientras se frotaba la nuca, a lo cual hinata solo se apoyaba en el pecho del chico de sus sueños.

Luego de esto, hinata volvió a la cocina mientras naruto se preparaba para darse una ducha, pero antes de eso, recordó decirle a la hyuga por qué de su retraso y de inmediato fue a la cocina, donde hinata tarareaba una canción mientras revolvía la sopa. Hinata se encontraba de muy buen ánimo luego de animarse a besar al hijo de kushina.

-hinata, debo mostrarte algo muy importante!- decía casi gritando el rubio hijo de kushina, lo cual casi hace caer de la impresión a la clamada hinata, la cual volvió su mirada a su novio con un toque de confusión en sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir naruto?- pregunto la hyuga mientras se limpiaba las manos con el mandil y se acercaba al uzumaki, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-jejejeje, solo ven conmigo, estarás muy sorprendida cuando lo veas- decía con mucha confianza naruto, a lo que tomaba la mano de hinata para llevarla al patio de su casa, lo cual saco un ligero tinte rojo en las mejillas de hinata y su confusión aumentaba más.

-¿Qué estará planeando naruto?- pensó en el camino hinata, a lo que llegaban al patio de su casa. Naruto soltó a la hyuga y se posiciono a unos metros de su novia, mientras que una sonrisa se revelaba en su cara.

-durante este tiempo, he estado entrenando en una nueva súper técnica y quiero que seas la primera en verla hinata- decía el sonriente naruto, el cual levantaba su palma derecha al aire. La hyuga se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su novio, ya que todo encaja ahora, las llegadas tardes de naruto a su hogar era porque este estaba entrenando en esta supuesta nueva técnica.

-durante el entrenamiento con mi papá y mamá aprendí el kamehameha y el rasengan, así que decidí tratar de unir esta dos técnicas en una- comento el uzumaki mientras creaba un enorme rasengan con la palma derecha, lo cual sorprendió a hinata por la cantidad de poder que usaba naruto, -pero lamentablemente no logre hacerlo, las dos energías no son compatibles la una con la otra pero…..- dijo con algo de desgano en su voz naruto, pero luego cambio su rostro a uno más serio.

-percibo una nueva energía que se combina con el rasengan de naruto- pensó la impresionada hinata que activaba su byakugan por inercia, logrando captar estos chakras en la palma de naruto.

-mi mamá también me hablo que el rasengan era una técnica incompleta y esa es la razón por la que intente unirla con el kamehameha de papá, pero al fallar logre hacer esto- dijo un sonriente naruto que ahora tenía un nuevo tipo de rasengan en su mano, el cual se había combinado en el estilo de viento que el poseía.

-es increíble- decía la peli negra hyuga con la boca ligeramente abierta, viendo con asombro la nueva técnica del uzumaki.

-lo llamo el rasenshuriken- dijo orgulloso naruto, viendo de reojo a su nueva técnica la cual combinaba el viento y su rasengan, creando un jutsu totalmente nuevo en el clan son. La forma que esta técnica cortaba el viento y giraba con espirales de viento era majestuoso a la vista, a lo que naruto con una sonrisa confiada mientras veía a su novia, decidió asombrarla aún más.

El uzumaki con gran fuerza y agilidad, dio un salto al aire y lanzo la técnica de viento hacia el firmamento de la noche, a lo que el rasenshuriken comenzó a girar varias veces hasta llegar a lo más alto del cielo nocturno, impactando de lleno contra una nube, donde estallo con una gran brillantes la técnica, que cortaba todo a su paso, dejando en nada la nube de los cielos, mientras que naruto veía con orgullo su nueva técnica.

-¿Qué tal hinata?- decía naruto con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa zorruna en su cara, a lo cual su novia apenas y salía de su asombro.

-es increíble naruto, con esto podrías ser promocionado a jounin como yo- decía la feliz hinata mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja a naruto, el cual sonreía con confianza en él mismo.

-pronto seré hokage, espera, ¿Cuándo te convertiste en jounin hinata?- grito la pregunta le uzumaki, el cual veía con sorpresa a su novia, la cual no pudo de dar una ligera risa ante la actitud graciosa de su novio.

-bueno, aun no, pero hoy gohan sensei nos dijo que nos recomendaría a jounin después de lograr vencerlo en batalla- decía la hyuga con una voz animada, mientras comenzaba a entrar al hogar, siendo seguida por un sorprendido naruto.

-vencieron a mi hermano mayor- decía el anonadado naruto con un rostro de no poder creer lo que decía la hyuga, mientras esta no podía dejar de sonreír a la vez que retomaba la cena.

-él nos dijo que si le dábamos un golpe, nos recomendaría a un ascenso- decía hinata con una suave sonrisa en su cara, a lo que naruto volvió a la normalidad y tomo una actitud pensativa.

-ummmm, me pregunto cuando kakashi sensei nos recomendara a jounin- exclamo el intrigado naruto mientras se frotaba la barbilla, a lo que hinata se volteo y le dio un leve beso en la boca a su novio.

-sé que será pronto, solo debes ser paciente naruto- exclamo de forma tranquilizadora la oji perla, a lo que esta acariciaba levemente la mejilla del rubio. Naruto con las palabras de hinata siempre se sentía mejor, -ahora ve a darte una ducha, la cena estará pronto- dijo la pelinegra de ojos blancos, a lo cual naruto devolvió el beso a hinata, besándola por unos segundos antes de separarse.

-gracias hinata, eres la única que puede reconfortarme de esta manera- decía dulcemente el uzumaki, robando un último beso de la hyuga antes de dirigirse hacia el baño, a lo cual esta con las mejillas rojas dio un suspiro de amor, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora.

En la casa hyuga, son uzumaki se podía respirar el amor que se tenían estos dos jóvenes shinobis del mundo ninja, donde naruto y hinata se apoyaban mutuamente como una pareja, pero esto no se podía decir en la casa vecina a estos, ya que una conglomeración compuestas por el harem de goten, se encontraban discutiendo un tema bastante importante para ellas.

(Casa de goten y sus chicas)

Temari, haku, tayuyá, kin, Karin y tenten, debatían una acalorada discusión mientras preparaban la cena a goten, el cual convenientemente no se encontraba en su hogar, pero de por si el sayayin intuía desde un lugar lejano que las chicas hablaban sobre él.

-y esa es la razón para esperar hasta el casamiento para tener relaciones- decía temari, la rubia hermana de gaara, la cual había cambiado estos años a tener una figura más voluptuosa.

La rubia ex ninja de la área, usaba una playera ajustada sin mangas de color anaranjado que dejaba ver si escote, mientras que por debajo usaba una cota de malla ninja, además de usar una falda azulada y por debajo un spandex de color negro, sus pies eran cubiertos por sandalias negras altas de combate, mientras que en sus manos usaba muñequeras negras.

-eso es factible temari, pero debemos ver la realidad, ¿crees que a nuestra plena adolescencia podremos mantener nuestras hormonas en control?- pregunto con suma razón la pelirroja Karin, la cual se ajustaba los lentes mientras ayudaba a temari en poner los platos en la mesa.

La pelirroja uzumaki también había cambiado en estos años, teniendo el cuerpo muy parecido a Sakura, su cabello rojo y salvaje hasta la cintura, usaba una playera azul oscuro que cubría hasta sus brazos y cuello, unos pantaloncillos anaranjados que cubrían sus glúteos y un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, esta tenia medias negras largas y un par de sandalias azules de tacón alto.

-con un poco de autocontrol podría funcionar- comento tenten en una actitud pensativa mientras tenía una mano en la barbilla, a lo que Karin saco de su bolsillo trasero una foto de goten en súper sayayin y sin camisa, a lo cual la experta en armas salió disparada atrás por el chorro de sangre que disparaba su nariz.

La peli marrón tenten en estos años había mejorado su figura a tener unos pechos de considerable tamaño. Sus vestimenta consistía en un qipao de color azul oscuro con un diseño de dragón en su pecho de color naranja, este cubría su pecho y dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y al costado de sus piernas, mientras que por debajo usaba un spandex completo hasta los tobillos negros, mientras que usaba un par de botas similares a las de goku pero más femeninos. Un par de muñequeras azules cubrían sus muñecas, además de que su peinado era el mismo.

-creo que no- exclamo haku con una gota de sudor saliendo de su cabeza, mientras ayudaba a levantar a tenten con su típica sonrisa dulce en su cara.

La princesa del hielo de cabello negro y largo mantuvo su rostro bello y dulce, esta usaba un dogi parecido a goten pero que acentuaba su cuerpo curvilíneo, sandalias negras y muñequeras negras en sus manos, además de un cinto negro en su cadera. Era la chica que menos mostraba piel entre las demás.

-entonces, habrá que discutir quien será la primera vez de goten y por ende la primera vez entre nosotras- dijo tayuyá sin pelos en la lengua, la cual se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, la que esta tenía el ceño fruncido y su flauta en mano.

La pelirroja de piel bronceada también tuvo un cambio estos tres años, sus pechos eran comparables a la de la misma hinata, su cabello lo dejaba fluir por su espalda sin usar ninguna cosa que lo cubra, excepto su banda ninja de la hoja, su ropa consistía en un dogi que dejaba ver su escote sin mangas de color naranja, una falda ninja del mismo color y un spandex hasta la rodilla azul oscuro, además de un cinto parecido al de goten de color azul, sandalias azules y muñequeras del mismo color.

-ooohh, ¿eso es un desafío tayu?- dijo la pelinegra ex shinobi del sonido llamada kin, la cual veía con una sonrisa algo arrogante a la pelirroja de la flauta, la cual la miraba de la misma manera.

Kin en este tiempo había mejorado en todo aspecto femenino, ahora teniendo el cuerpo casi de una mujer de veinte años. La vestimenta de esta era un dogi azul con detalles anaranjado en sus mangas, un par de pantalones cortos similares a los de Karin pero estos también eran azules, además de usar un cinto negro alrededor de su cadera, pantimedias negras hasta las rodillas y sandalias azules en sus pies, mientras que en sus manos usaba muñequeras anaranjadas. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola alta, mientras que un mechón de cabello caía a un costado de su ojo izquierdo.

-bien, contrólense, esto no es una competencia, es algo muy serio- exclamo temari con el ceño fruncido, a lo cual kin solo se encogió de hombros mientras que las demás pusieron su vista en la rubia de la arena.

-temari tiene razón, la primera vez de una chica es muy importante en su vida- exclamo con seriedad la jounin de hielo haku, la cual tenía sus mejillas coloradas, -además dicen que duele la primera vez- dijo un poco más recatada la princesa de hielo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-ummm, eso es lo que temen, al dolor de perder la virginidad, ¿verdad?- pregunto Karin a todas las chicas, las cuales bajaron un momento sus miradas con vergüenza y sus mejillas rojas, a lo cual la uzumaki le brillaron los ojos y tomo la foto de goten sin playera y en súper sayayin, -está claro, yo seré la primera vez de mi lindo goten, ¿verdad mi amor?- decía empalagosa la uzumaki, dándole una gran cantidad de besos a la foto de goten, además de acariciar su mejilla en la foto.

-ni creas que lo permitiré estúpida pervertida- grito molesta tayuyá con la flauta en alto y sus ojos en furia, mientras se acercaba amenazante a Karin.

-quieres pelea, pues acércate boca sucia- decía la pelirroja uzumaki con una vena en su frente, a lo que hacía el ademan con sus manos para que tayuyá se acercara por pelea.

-ok, tranquilas chicas, es mejor hablarlo con calma, además ino y fuu también deben estar en esta conversación- decía con calma haku, mientras se colocaba entre las dos pelirrojas, a las cuales les salía humo de sus cabezas por los molesta que estaban.

-buen punto, aunque no quiero ni imaginarme que dirán ellas- exclamo temari con una gota de sudor en su nuca, imaginando a las dos chicas más apasionadas por el sayayin mestizo. De un momento a otro la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, haciendo que las chicas miraran a la entrada.

-yo lo hare primera cabeza de menta- decía enojada ino la cual tenía su frente pegada a la de fuu, mostrando toda su enojo en sus ojos peor la peli verde no daba un paso atrás.

-ni lo pienses rubia oxigenada- contradecía fuu a ino, la cual ya estaba roja de la furia mientras que las demás veían con rareza a estas dos.

-tienes razón temari, pero aun lo debemos discutir- exclamo haku mientras se daba una palmada en su cara, mientras el daba una leve mirada a Karin para luego asentir con la cabeza, a lo cual esta entendió el mensaje.

La pelirroja uzumaki invoco un par de cadenas de su espalda, las cuales con rapidez amarraron a fuu e ino, a lo que estas se sorprendían por esto. Karin las separo para luego atraerlas junto a las demás, las cueles miraban con los ojos entrecerrados a las dos, las cuales solo sonrieron nerviosamente ante las miradas de las chicas.

-si lo sabemos, nada de peleas por goten, él nos quiere por igual a todas- decía la pelirrubia yamanaka con la mirada baja y sus manos a los costados, mientras que fuu asentía con la cabeza, a la vez que Karin las bajaba al suelo.

-bien, ya que eso quedo claro, debemos hablar seriamente sobre goten- decía tayuyá, la cual se sentaba en la mesa de centro, a lo que las demás imitaban a la pelirroja. Ino y fuu se miraron confundidas para luego sentarse junto a las demás.

-antes debemos poner al día a ino y fuu quienes recién vienen llegando- exclamo temari con las mejillas rojas, a lo que las mencionadas se miraban entre ellas aún más confundidas que antes.

En ese instante, como tayuyá era una de las más calmadas en hablar del tema, explico sobre una relación aún más íntima entre ellas y el hijo menor de goku, lo que hizo meditar bastante a la pelirrubia y a la peli verde de ojos anaranjados. Las demás se sorprendieron la actitud de estas sobre el tema, ya que esperaban otro tipo de reacción de ellas.

-la verdad es un tema delicado, pero mi madre ya me ha explicado todo sobre las relaciones sexuales y la protección en estas- decía ino con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de orgullo en su cara.

-a nosotras también, la señora kushina y mikoto ya nos dieron esa charla- decía kin asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras las demás asentían junto a ella, a lo que fuu levanto su brazo para llamar la atención.

-pero, ustedes saben si goten sabe que son las relaciones sexuales ¿verdad?- exclamo con una ceja encarada la peli verde, a lo cual cada una de ellas comenzó a mirarse la una a la otra con expresiones que no mostraban ningún sentimiento o mejor dicho, con rostros de póker.

-goten es el chico más despistado del mundo y el señor goku es igual, ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?- decía melodramática la pelirrubia ino la cual se sostenía la frente, recordando que goten aún era demasiado inocente para esas conversaciones.

-tendremos que esperar por el resto de nuestras para que el señor goku le de la charla a goten- decía Karin con la cabeza en la mesa, dejando caer una cascada de lágrimas de sus ojos.

-no necesariamente, aún podemos hablar con mi hermano gohan para que nos ayude- decía la peli verde fuu con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, a lo cual las demás comenzaron a sonreír de la misma forma.

-hablando de goten, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- pregunto con una ceja arriba la pelinegra kin, la cual ya a estas horas de la noche, goten debería estar en la casa esperando la cena.

-esperen un segundo…..se encuentra en los monumentos de los hokage- exclamo ino al sentir el ki de su novio encima de las cabezas gigantes, a lo cual todas se miraron extrañadas.

-¿Por qué rayos se encuentra en ese lugar?- pregunto con su deslenguada lengua tayuyá, la cual se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

-no lo sé, pero será mejor que vayas a buscarlo tayuyá, ya viene la hora de cenar- exclamo haku con simpleza a la vez que volvía a la cocina a terminar la comida, está siendo seguida por las demás.

-bien, voy por el enano- decía tayuyá encogiéndose de hombros y partir hacia la salida, pero antes de que abriera la puerta, sintió las miradas maliciosas y tétricas de las chicas por detrás de ella, -ok, voy por el pequeño y adorable goten- decía tayuyá fingiendo una sonrisa en su cara, a lo cual las demás volvían a sus deberes.

Cada una de las doncellas que formaban el harem de goten estaba consciente de la baja estatura de su futuro marido, pero en vez de quejarse por algo tan estúpido y ellas de acuerdo en no mencionar el tema de su estatura, ya que esto podría hacerlo sentir mal y ellas la amaban tanto que no dejarían que su goten tuviera una expresión de tristeza en su cara, pero a veces tayuyá se le iba la lengua.

-demonios, ya una no puede burlarse de su novio- decía entre dientes tayuyá a la vez que salía al exterior, en dirección hacia el ki del sayayin mestizo.

(Mientras con goten)

El hijo menor de goku se encontraba sentado en la cabeza del tercero, mirando con una sonrisa infantil la aldea de konoha por la noche, sintiendo cada uno de esos ki pacíficos que se movían en esta ajetreada aldea, la cual estaba en proceso de una expansión más grande, aunque esas paredes que rodeaban a konoha no eran del agrado del pequeño sayayin mestizo. Él esperaba que algún día, la vista a los árboles y todo ese follaje verde se pudiera ver más allá de unas simples paredes que parecían aprisionar la aldea.

-hey goten- exclamo una voz detrás del hijo de goku, el cual volteo a ver y se encontró con su hermano mayor gohan, el cual se sentaba a un lado de él.

-hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba el sonriente goten, a lo que su hermano acariciaba los cabellos de su hermano menor, sonriendo de igual manera que goten.

-te hago la misma pregunta hermanito- respondía el sayayin mestizo mayor, a lo cual goten dio una leve risilla infantil, para volver a mirar la aldea.

-a veces vengo aquí a ver la aldea de noche, jijiji- decía entre risas risueñas el hijo menor de goku, lo cual alegro a gohan, el cual miro a su hermano un momento antes de mirar directamente a la aldea y sus coloridos barrios, bañados en la luz de los faroles y la luna junto a las estrellas.

-no puedo creer que ya sean casi nueve años viviendo en este mundo- decía el hijo mayor de goku con una mirada apacible, recordando cada momento que ha pasado en este mundo.

-siiii, venir aquí fue la mejor decisión de papá- decía el sayayin mestizo menor, mientras se recostaba en la cabeza del tercer hokage, a lo que por arte de magia, el patriarca de los son apareció.

-conque aquí estaban- dijo goku con su típica sonrisa son, mientras sus hijos lo miraban confundido su padre, -sentí el ki de ustedes y vine a darles algunas noticias- decía el sayayin de raza pura, mientras se sentaba entremedio de sus hijos.

-¿Qué noticias papá?- pregunto el menor de los son, a lo que su padre despeinaba al pequeño mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

-en primer lugar, ya tengo el listado de los chicos que irán a entrenar con kaio sama- decía el líder del clan son mientras sacaba una lista de su dogi, la cual estaba bastante arrugada. Gohan la tomo y leyó a los equipos de kakashi, kurenai, el suyo y sorprendentemente al de gai.

-¿estás seguro papá?- pregunto el confundido gohan, mostrándole con el dedo los nombres de neji, tenten y rock lee.

-jejeje, creo que no te lo he dicho pero los he estado entrenando en secreto algún tiempo, además ese chico lee es muy gracioso- decía el son mayor mientras se frotaba la nuca, a lo cual gohan solo dio un suspiro.

-¿Qué paso en enseñar el ki a solo nuestro clan?- pregunto intrigado y algo molesto gohan a su padre, el cual se frotaba la cabeza con una gota de sudor saliendo de su frente.

-bueno, a ellos solo les he ensañado lo básico para fortalecer sus cuerpos y tener las habilidades en combate- decía el son mayor riendo nerviosamente mientras que gohan lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados.

-bien, pero recomiendo a kakashi para que los guie en el camino de la serpiente- exclamo gohan con serenidad, a lo que este recordaba que a petición de 18, kakashi tuvo que llevar ese entrenamiento de correr por todo ese camino al planeta de kaio sama y luego entrenar con este.

-ummmm, me parece correcto, aunque no sé cómo se lo tome- dijo goku hablando de su esposa e hija. Ellas eran todo el mundo de kakashi y este tomaba misiones de poco tiempo para estar más tiempo con su hija y esposa.

-no te preocupes, yo hablare con kakashi y numero 18- exclamo gohan con un tono de fastidio en su voz, mientras se acomodaba en la roca, a lo que goku reía con nerviosismo.

-¿Cuál es la otra noticia papá?- pregunto el pequeño goten, a su padre, el cual levanto su mirada al cielo y luego a la aldea, -aún existe grades amenazas haya afuera y nosotros debemos hacernos más fuertes para enfrentarlas- goku dijo esto con gran seriedad, volteándose a mirar a sus hijos quienes asintieron con la cabeza. Los son entendieron el mensaje de su padre, ya era hora de sobrepasar sus niveles actuales.

-daré mi mejor esfuerzo papá, protegeré esta aldea y a las personas que son importantes para mí con todas mis fuerzas- exclamo con seriedad el pequeño goten levantándose de golpe, mientras se golpeaba la palma derecha con su puño izquierdo.

-buena palabras goten, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por protegerlos a todos- respondió el sayayin mestizo mayor, el cual se levantaba y se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa confiada en su cara.

-yo también, lograre superar al señor bills y peleare con gran luchadores de los 12 universos!- grito el emocionado goku levantando su brazo al cielo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, -si entrenamos mucho seremos los campeones jajajaja- decía el son de raza pura entre risas, a lo que se unieron sus hijos.

Lo que no se percataron los son, era que detrás de ellos, escondidas entre los árboles, se encontraban tres mujeres escuchando en detalle la conversación entre sayayin. Las chicas tenía sonrisas de enamoradas de los son, las cuales se emocionaron por cada palabra de estos, ya que estas llegaban a su corazón, hasta el momento que salieron a encarar a estos.

-muchachos, ya es hora de cenar- exclamo la mujer de más edad entre las tres, a lo que los son se volvieron a ver de quien se trataba, viendo que estas eran la matriarca del clan inuzuka, son tsume inuzuka, son samui y la futura son tayuyá.

-ven gohan, tenemos un festín preparado para ti amor- dijo con mucha dulzura samui, la cual se sonrojaba al igual que gohan.

-andando en… digo goten, las otras están locas porque no has llegado- decía tayuyá apuntando a su hogar, a lo que goten asintió con la cabeza, para luego mirarse entre los son y luego a las chicas.

-también debemos hacerlo por ellas- pensaron los tres sayayin a la vez con rostros de determinación y una sonrisa en sus caras.

(Tres días después, a las afueras de la aldea oculta de la arena)

El kazekage de la aldea, junto a la rubia de piel morena tier y su hermano mayor, experto en títeres kankuro, además de un contingente de varios shinobi de alto rango de la aldea, se dirigían hacia el norte de esta, en una inspección de terreno, aunque el hermano de gaara no tenía la mejor expresión en su rostro.

La pelirrubia de piel morena usaba una playera de cuello lago de color blanco que dejaba al expuesto su ombligo y escote en forma de corazón, mientras usaba pantalones del mismo color y botas de pelea negras, además de tener su espada detrás de la espalda.

Gaara usaba el traje del kazekage, aunque su rostro era un poco más maduro, su cabello era un poco más largo y desordenado, mientras que kankuro usaba su pijama negro y pintura de guerra, con tres pergaminos detrás de la espalda. Cada quien había crecido en este tiempo, pero quien tenía la mayor altura era tier, casi un metro ochenta de una kunoichi que protegería a su líder con su vida.

-¿estás seguro de esto gaara? Salir de la aldea de esta forma, deja muy expuesto al líder de la arena- decía kankuro con preocupación en su voz, mientras que gaara mantenía un rostro frio y sin emociones.

-el kazekage debe realizar la inspección a los terrenos aledaños a la aldea, para confirmar el lugar donde se construirá los nuevos invernaderos y puestos de observación- exclamo gaara sin inmutarse, a lo cual su hermano solo encaro una ceja.

-bien como digas, pero si hay problemas, ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto kankuro algo molesto, a lo que se cruzaba de brazos. La actitud del hermano de gaara comenzaba a enojar a tier.

-pediremos ayuda a konoha, estamos bajo su protección y de la familia son- exclamo gaara con un rostro frio, mientras que tier sonreía levemente y kankuro se enfadaba más.

-tch, siempre dependiendo de la hoja- comento entre dientes kankuro mientras desviaba su mirada, a lo que gaara solo suspiro con molestia.

-no se preocupe señor, solo esta así porque la última chica con quien salió lo rechazo- exclamo tier al oído del kazekage, pero su tono fue tan alto que el hermano de gaara lo escucho.

-grrrrr, hubiera sido mejor traer a rika en mi lugar- exclamo el fastidiado kankuro. Al kazekage le salio una gota de sudor en su nuca al recordar que dejaron a rika cuidando la aldea, aunque esta quería estar al lado de gaara.

(En la aldea de la arena)

-demonios, rayos, maldición, estúpida tier, estúpido kankuro, quiero a mi gaari- decía entre lágrimas cómicas la peli morada, la cual lanzaba sus shuriken contra la pared, mientras estaba sentada en la silla del kazekage.

La peli morada había cambiado en estos años, teniendo sus atributos un poco más grandes a la altura de su hermana, además de ser igual de alta que tier pero esta usaba un traje un poco más revelador que su hermana rubia, teniendo así una camiseta negra de ajustada en sus pechos, el cual parecía más un brasear que una camiseta, además de guantes negros de cuero en sus manos, sandalias igual negras, una falda corta que cubría lo esencial de sus muslos pero por debajo un spandex morado que cubría hasta sus rodillas.

-aaaaaahhh, pero que no crea que esta noche acaparara a gaari, no, no, esta noche es para rika y gaara jejejejej- decía con una sonrisa pícara la peli morada, la cual pensaba en pasar una noche de pasión con el kazekage.

(Volviendo con gaara y los demás)

-gracias a la hoja hemos podido salir adelante en nuestros cultivos, su financiamiento nos ha dado la oportunidad de expandirnos en la arena- decía gaara mientras su grupo se detenía en medio del desierto, donde un gran paramo de arena plana se podía ver.

-le debemos mucho a esa alianza con la tierra del fuego- decía tier viendo a su líder y futuro marido, mientras que kankuro vigilaba cada pequeñas montañas de arena que los rodeaba, sintiendo en el aire que algo no estaba bien.

-así es tier, a pesar de que la tierra del viento está rodeada por arena, podemos seguir cultivando algunas frutas y verduras en su árido terreno gracias a los invernaderos- decía gaara levantándose del suelo para luego dejar caer la arena de sus manos.

Durante este tiempo y gracias al compromiso de temari con goten, además de las buenas relaciones entre estas aldeas, la hoja como prospera villa, ayudo a la arena a crear campos de cultivos artificiales en esta, nuevos materiales para armamento ninja, casas, edificios, puestos de observación, tiendas, invernaderos para plantas medicinales, en fin una gran cantidad de ayuda había recibido la arena, la cual gozaba de un presente prospero gracias a la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

-aquí pondremos algunas estaciones de observación, la aldea de la roca aún no se ha manifestado pero debemos mantener los ojos abiertos- exclamo el kazekage a su grupo de shinobis, los cuales asentían respetuosos ante su líder.

-me parece bien, ahora larguémonos de aquí, siento escalofríos en este lugar- decía el hermano de gaara con un dejo de miedo en su voz, a la vez que se frotaba sus brazos.

Gaara estaba dispuesto a responderle a su hermano, pero al voltear para verlo a los ojos, sus ojos divisaron algo que jamás pensó ver en medio del desierto árido, una cosa que hizo a sus ojos abrirse como platos. Una enorme sombra comenzaba a cernirse encima de las cabezas de los shinobi de a arena, los cuales al igual que el kazekage, abrían sus ojos al ver que provocaba esto.

-maldición, esto no es posible- pensó gaara con una mueca de disgusto en su cara, para luego lo más rápido que pudo, saco la arena de su calabaza, creando un escudo de arena que cubrió por completo a los ninja de la arena.

Un gran tsunami caía con fuerza hacia el kazekage…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por ahora, se preguntaran ¿y el lemon?, pues era un regalo que no les daré por la baja cantidad de review, además ya viendo esto, si siguen igual, pues esto se demorara mas y mas y mas. Aprovechen que tengo el tiempo para escribir, ya que pronto cuando entre a trabajar no tendré nada de tiempo, sean inteligentes y dejen sus review, o esto tendrá consecuencias graves en el fic.

Ya con la advertencia hecha, nos vemos en otro actualización, pues en un mes, dos, tres, cuatro, medio año o una semana, o en unos días, o nunca mas.

Soy el rey del harem alucard77 diciendo.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	4. Chapter 4

Que tal lectores, aquí el rey del harem alucard77 con una nueva actualización, si, ahora me demore menos, bueno esto es porque la cantidad de comentarios aumento gracias a fanfic world y una amenza que tuve que hacer, la cual dejare al final de este fic, así se darán cuenta de lo serio que hablo, una cosa, la cantidad de review aumento pero aun no llega a la meta que había esperado es más, aún está bajo al nivel que yo quisiera. Solo les diré, estamos en la cuerda floja y en un segundo todo esto se puede venir abajo. Sin más respondo los comentarios. A los comentarios cortos no les responderé ya que no hay nada que responder más que un **"gracias".**

END999: no seguiré al pie de la letra el argumento de naruto shippuden, eso seria aburrido.

Mark193: lo de hanabi tomara un tiempo, fuu no es hermana de sangre de goten así que está bien, no es incesto, tal vez pueda hacer una escena de lo que dices, no, nada de bra y nadie del antiguo planeta de los son.

Magnus Mefisto: la gente es complicada y a veces hay que tomar medidas drásticas para hacerlos comprender, agradezco a esa gente como tú amigo, mira kale y caulifa estarán con kyabe y nada más, solo un par de chicas más con goten y nada más.

lord mau shinji 500: sería un caos si todos usan el ki, bueno, Karin consiguió la foto luego de colarse en una de las prácticas de goten, pues ya veras que le pasara a gaara, a ver, como es siquiera posible que pain se acerque a la hoja estando los son ahí, además de bills y whiss y todos lo que saben percibir el ki, shizune esta fuera de peligro como la aldea y todos sus habitantes, no mas hijos, ya no mas hijos, nada mas, esta historia acaba en el torneo del poder y listo, ya no mas son en konoha.

Alcion Raynd: si quieren lemon denme lo que yo quiero, están en la cuerda floja mi amigo, sabes me demoro una semana y un poco más para hacer un capitulo, soy quien actualiza más rápido que nadie y les trae algo de calidad sin caer en lo absurdo. Gracias por el comentario.

Guest: tu mamá sabe que no soy virgen.

Fedbax25: puta amigo, yo no puedo notificar a todos que actualice, si la app no funciona no es mi culpa, pero si ustedes no están interesados en ver si actualice ya es otra cosa. Goten tendra mucha acción si ustedes me dan lo que quiero, naruto y sasuke pues ya son independientes ya que no estarían siempre bajo la tutela de sus padres.

chavatronico123: eso quería demostrar, las relaciones de todos, sobretodo el harem de goten que ya no aguantan, goten no sabe nada del sexo pero creo que hermano ayudara en eso, aunque eso sería algo incómodo para gohan. Ufff akatsuki no sabe en que se esta metiendo.

Kevin4491: jajajaj, cada uno ya va por su lado, pero siempre serán familia mas cuando uno tiene un harem, cuando se pegue el estirón goten ya van a ver las chicas, goten les dara duro y parejo.

lord shockwave: puede ser lo de freezer, pero aún no lo pienso.

EzioX: a muchos les intriga que pasara, pero eso solo yo lo sé y puede ser cualquier cosa, goten se queda como esta y así será.

Trunws: cuando llegue ese momento, de seguro lo narrare de forma muy detallada, lo demás apenas y lo entendí, casi nada entendí de tu comentario.

Daizuke: los caballeros del zodiaco son una muy buena serie.

Shunk Kisaragi: ufff si una pequeña cosa le pasa a gine, bills entrara en ira y desaparecerá a akatsuki con solo un movimiento de su dedo índice, jajaja pobre hanabi la tiene difícil, aun estoy viendo lo de kurotsuchi.

KingAsh123247: busca la palabra tsunami en google.

david1010: yo creo que te llevaras una gran sorpresa en saber quién será la primera de goten, sasuke tiene otra vida, una más alegre.

David: si será épica.

FanFic World010: jajaja puede ser, una gran orgia. Lo de konohamaru me tiene sin cuidado, ya que ellos no son nada en mi historia ya que para que me servirían, solo para hacer escenas graciosas nada más, algunos serán especiales, yo creo que todos, todos serán geniales a su estilo amigo.

Jos Yivaldi: sasuke y Sakura son tal para cual y eso es todo, también naruto y hinata, todos viviendo al máximo su juventud, yo creo que después de esta saga van a entrenar con kaio sama y serán ascendidos.

Rt: a la mierda esos huecos, algunas cosas las contare como recuerdos.

maxigiampieri2012: por supuesto, en tres años los chicos cambian, además de tener sus propias casas pero no solo ellos, no pienses en ese torneo aun, nadie sabe que pasara mas adelante con este fic.

HeavenStriker: no.

autor godz: si yo creo lo mismo, ya que muy pocas personas le dan buena pelea a goku, goten y gohan también se emocionaran con esto, pero aun falta para eso.

Shadow 500: si.

Blamasu: cuando estén sacados harán cochinadas muy seguido jajajaja, con los otros dos será peor, sasuke es muy alegre con Sakura es mucho mejor, bueno aun veré quien será la primera freezer esta algunos mese de aparecer y akatsuki ya se está moviendo.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: bueno los nubes rojas se mueven pero no todo les saldrá como piensan, en eso tienes razón, se han metido con los son y eso les pasara la cuenta, cuando llegue freezer te creo pero black pues no sé.

Darkcrizer: lo de las batallas aun no lo decido, no comas ansias antes de tiempo sin siquiera saber que pasara en el futuro de este fic.

Lord Freezer: yo creo que hare un cosa pero para eso falta mucho, a la familia son no esta en otra dimensión, lee la familia son en konoha, quien debería venir de otra línea temporal seria black y nadie más pero ya estoy divagando.

Andru: si, yo creo que hare un lemon de ellos dos en un futuro, según como vayan los review, ya di esa explicación, no lo repetiré, no más harem.

Zasetsu04: todo género de la cultura literaria me encantaría plasmarla en este fic, trato de resumir la historia de naruto y combinarla con súper. Por pondría a los pequeños más seguidos pero debo seguir avanzando en la historia, sobre el nombre de gine, ya pondrá un recuerdo de eso. Fueron tres años que pasaron y todos debían de cambiar de algún modo, no voy a leer el manga, porque la serie para mi lo es todo, los magas no son nada para mí. Mira amigo si no hay review, solo escribiría para mí y no subiría estos fic.

Son Zaiko Midoriya: gracias amigo, tus palabras me animan, todos cambian excepto goten ajjajajajaa, aun le falta madurar un poquito.

eldios tomoharu: ¿inspiración de que?, yo no busco críticas, busco opiniones, si no las dejan es porque no quieren y no respetan mi trabajo, yo y fanfic world no somos la misma persona.

Bien es todo, estén pendientes en las últimas notas que dejare al final. Sin mas ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños. Disfruten de la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 4: el escudo supremo en problemas, akatsuki se pone en marcha.

Kisame se encontraba sonriente en una de las pequeñas montañas de arena en que estaba parado, a su lado el marionetista de akatsuki mirando hacia el kazekage y su grupo de guardia, los cuales inspeccionaban este terreno. La oportunidad perfecta para estos, gracias a sus hombres y traidores de la arena, había obtenido esta información. La red de hombres infiltrados en la arena era mínima, pero sabía que sería fructífera en darles un poco de la información del kazekage y sus movimientos.

-¿estás listo Sasori?- pregunto el sonriente hombre tiburón, mientras sacaba un pergamino de su capa, para luego dejarlo caer en el suelo, donde se desenvolvió con un sello en el interior, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de este pergamino, era su longitud del papel, el cual abarcaba varios metros en la arena.

-hazlo ya kisame, sabes que me molesta hacer a la gente esperar, menos al kazekage- exclamo en voz rasposa el marionetista, sin dejar de ver al grupo de la arena.

-jajajaja, bien, ya es hora- dijo kisame mientras se tronaba los dedos, para luego comenzar a realizar sellos de manos, a lo que al terminar puso sus palmas en el sello, **-estilo de agua: gran tsunami-** dijo en voz grave kisame, a lo cual una enorme ola de agua salía desde el pergamino, para dirigirse con gran fuerza hacia gaara y los demás.

-vaciar ese oasis fue una buena idea para incrementar el estilo de agua de kisame- pensó Sasori, el cual veía con detenimiento la ola gigante que se cernía en los shinobi de la arena. El marionetista por dentro de su coraza dio una leve sonrisa, para luego comenzar a hundirse en la arena.

(Con gaara y los demás)

-todos detrás de mi!- grito el pelirrojo con seriedad, mientras movía sus manos por delante de él, para usar su arena como un gran escudo para todos, mientras que los shinobi se posicionaban en resguardo de su kazekage.

La enorme ola de agua bajo de golpe hacia abajo, impactando de lleno contra el escudo de arena de gaara, el cual hacia una mueca de molestia mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para que su protección no se fuera abajo, pero la presión de la ola era muy fuerte que hacia más pesada la arena para él, pero al ver de reojo a sus camaradas shinobi, supo cómo kazekage debía hacer un mayor esfuerzo para protegerlos.

-aaaaaahhhh!- grito con fuerza el líder de la arena, aumentando así la cantidad de arena que los protegia, hasta el momento que dejo de sentir que el agua hacia presión en su escudo, a lo cual lo dejo caer, para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

-esto es imposible, ¿Quién pudo lograr un jutsu de tal magnitud?- exclamo uno de los jounin que acompañaba al kazekage, viendo que la mayor parte del sector era arena húmeda.

-no esperaba nada menos del kazekage, lograste soportar mi justu como lo había pensado- decía una voz socarrona que aparecía del interior de la arena. Una cierta cantidad de agua, emergió desde el interior de la arena en frente de los shinobis, dejando ver a kisame el exportador de samehada y uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla.

-esa vestimenta, una gabardina negra con nubes rojas- pensó gaara con detenimiento, viendo con cuidado al personaje que se cernía frente a él, -eres un miembro de akatsuki, ¿verdad?- pregunto serio el kage de la arena, mientras veía con frialdad a kisame.

-vaya, no tenía entendido que la arena tuviera conocimiento de nuestra organización- decía con una sonrisa burlona el hombre tiburón, a lo cual gaara frunció el ceño por el comportamiento de este.

-la aldea de la hoja y el señor goku nos informó sobre ustedes- exclamo gaara con serenidad, a lo cual kisame cambio por completo su rostro a uno de más seriedad, ya que al escuchar el nombre de goku recordó cuando le fue arrebatada su espada escamas de tiburón.

-ya veo, con que goku, algún día lo hare pagar por lo que me hizo- comento con frialdad kisame, a la vez que un aura asesina aprecia alrededor de él, a lo cual los shinobis dieron un paso atrás por esto.

-no te lo permitiré, se cuáles son los objetivos de los akatsukis y no te dejare que lo consigas- dijo seriamente el kage de cabello rojo, mientras se colocaba en guardia, a lo cual kisame volvió a reír.

-espere mi señor, déjeme a kisame- exclamo tier colocándose frente a su kazekage, el cual la miro con confusión, mientras que el hombre tiburón rio con todos sus dientes afilados.

-le ayudaremos señorita tier, entre todos podremos vencer a este tipo- exclamo con valentía uno de los jounin, a lo que sacaba un kunai y se posicionaba a un lado de la pelirrubia, a lo que este era seguido por los demás, pero tier no estaba muy de acuerdo en esto.

-ustedes no saben a qué se enfrentan, él es kisame hoshikage, la bestia sin cola, llamado así por su enorme cantidad de chakra que controla- decía tier con un rostro de preocupación pero aun así su mano ya estaba detrás de su espalda, lista para desvainar su espada.

-jejejeje, los insectos deben quedarse quietos- dijo kisame con una sonrisa maliciosa, a la vez que alzaba su mano en dirección a los jounin, para luego desde la arena saliera una cola de metal, dejando sorprendidos a estos.

-salten!- grito kankuro el cual daba un gran salto para esquivar esa cosa, pero algunos de estos no tuvieron tanta suerte, ya que la cola le dio un golpe a uno de estos, haciéndolo estrellar con uno de sus compañeros. La cola de metal no se detuvo ahí, ya que con su punta de metal atravesó a dos jounin de la arena, quedando inertes en el suelo. Sus compañeros que lograron escapar, quedaron aterrorizados al ver a sus compañeros caídos en combate, los cuales fueron derrotados muy fácilmente.

-¿creían que iba a venir solo a una misión así?- pregunto arrogante kisame, entre una pequeña carcajada maligna, mientras que de la arena emergía un nuevo akatsuki, el cual movía su cola de metal de un lado a otro.

-aún quedan varios, encarguémonos de esto rápido kisame, tenemos ordenes de llevar la shukaku lo más pronto posible- decía con voz rasposa Sasori, mientras miraba de reojo al hombre tiburón. Los ninjas de la arena estaban confundidos y aterrados por este nuevo sujeto que salía desde la arena.

-bien, manos a la obra- decía kisame, para lanzarse al ataque, de lleno directamente contra gaara, el cual intentaría levantar su arena como escudo, pero sintió que no lo podía hacer como siempre.

-maldición- pensó gaara con el ceño fruncido, logrando levantar una porción de arena insignificante, a lo cual kisame rio.

-la arena húmeda es más difícil de controlar, no lo crees- decía con sarcasmo el hombre tiburón, a lo cual antes de que llegara con el kazekage, el tajo de la espada de tier lo hizo detenerse en seco. La rubia de piel morena comenzó a realizar varios ataques con su espada, a lo cual hizo retroceder a kisame.

-no te atrevas a poner tus sucias manos en mi gaara- dijo con sentimiento tier, la cual mostraba una frialdad abismal en sus ojos, a lo que ponía la punta de su espada frente al akatsuki tiburón, el cual veía esta arma con curiosidad.

-esa espada me parece familiar- pensó kisame con una mirada curiosa en esa extraña espada.

La espada de tier estaba hueca en su parte media, solo quedando los contornos de la espada, la cual tenía un considerable tamaño, y bastante ancha por los lados. El arma de tier tenía una empuñadura de plata con adornos violeta, la cual empuñaba con furia la rubia de piel morena.

-puede ser, no lo creo, la octava espada de la niebla desapareció desde la tercera guerra mundial ninja- pensó kisame negando con su cabeza, a lo cual Sasori comenzaba a perder su paciencia.

-ya me canse- dijo Sasori, a lo que su boca se abrió para lanzar una llamarada de fuego la cual destruyo la mascada de tela que la cubría. Kisame al ver esto, dio un salto para dejar que el ataque de Sasori se dirigiera directamente a tier.

-oh no lo harás- exclamo kankuro moviendo sus hilos de chakra, enviando a su marioneta protectora en frente de tier, a lo que esta recibió el ataque de Sasori, pero no le hizo daño alguno.

-salamandra, la marioneta defensiva- exclamo Sasori mientras su boca se abría y cerraba de forma grotesca, lo que puso nervioso a los shinobis de a arena, ya que esta persona era muy anormal.

-conoces esta marioneta ¿verdad monstruo?, que tal estas- dijo el hermano mayor de gaara, sacando a sus demás marionetas, a lo cual Sasori dio una leve sonrisa al interior de su marioneta que lo cubría.

-el cuervo y hormiga negra, las conozco bastante bien- decía Sasori con un tono arrogante, a lo que con el filo de su cola, golpeo a las tres marionetas de kankuro, el cual quedo boquiabierto al ver como sus queridas armas de combate caían destrozadas en la mojada arena.

-¿Cómo supo las debilidades de mis marionetas?- pregunto con una mueca de miedo el hermano de gaara, a lo cual los demás tenían muecas similares en sus caras, sorprendidos por la facilidad del akatsuki para destrozar las marionetas de kankuro.

-es fácil, yo mismo las cree, a cada una de ellas- decía el miembro de akatsuki de voz rasposa, a lo cual kankuro no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. El hermano de gaara comenzó a encajar todo lo dicho por este hombre, sacando la conclusión definitiva.

-eres Sasori de la arena roja, especialista y maestro de la marionetas- decía en un tono serio kankuro, a lo cual Sasori uso su cola para atacar a este, pero gaara como pudo levanto un montículo de arena, ayudando a su hermano a defenderse.

-la sangre caía en la arena gracias a mí, deje un rastro de muerte en el pasado, así es muchacho, soy Sasori de la arena roja- exclamo tétricamente el akatsuki, el cual vio a los pies de gaara, a lo cual varios papeles bombas emergían de la arena.

-gaara!- grito tier al ver con terror como los papeles bombas estallaban por debajo del kazekage, el cual solo atino a cubrirse sus manos y levantar lo más que pudo la arena a su alrededor.

La explosión provoco que una cortina de arena se levantara alrededor de gaara, dejando a la expectativa que fue lo que paso con gaara, a lo que tier comenzó a correr hacia el pelirrojo, pero kisame dio un salto pasando sobre ella, para luego colocarse en frente la rubia, lo que provoco que tier frunciera el ceño.

-tu pelea es conmigo- exclamo kisame con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, pero de un momento a otro, varios shuriken de arena se dirigieron hacia él, a lo cual este se hizo a un lado para esquivar estos ataques.

-aún no han acabado conmigo- decía gaara el cual se dejaba ver, mientras que la arena de desvanecía con el viento. El líder de la aldea se encontraba con la ropa rasgada y su escudo de arena cayéndose de poco a poco, pero su rostro mostraba una gran seriedad, ojos que miraban fríamente a los akatsukis.

-ese es un error señor kazekage, lo queremos convida- decía kisame mirando de reojo al pelirrojo, pero la espada de tier se incrusto en el pecho del hoshigaki, pero este se trasformó en un montón de agua que caía al suelo. El verdadero ex shinobi de la niebla estaba a un lado de Sasori.

-¿Cómo rayos lo hizo?- se preguntó uno de los jounin de la arena, el cual mantenía su kunai firme en su mano derecha, sin dejar de mirar a los akatsukis. Kisame comenzó a realizar sellos de manos sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

-ustedes son una molestia insectos, mueran de una vez- exclamo el hombre con la voz de vegeta, mientras colocaba sus manos en la arena, **-estilo de agua: jutsu cazadores de las profundidades-** decía kisame con un tono macabro, con sed de sangre, pero los shinobis se pusieron en guardia, pero no esperaban que le jutsu de kisame no fuera frontal, este era por debajo de ellos.

-aaghhhh!- grito uno de los jounin, el cual era devorado por un tiburón de agua que salía desde abajo, lo cual alerto a los demás, a los cuales comenzaron a dar saltos varios hacia sus costados, pero los tiburones de agua eran rápidos y acabaron con algunos de los jounin, quedando solo un par de estos, mientras que kankuro usaba partes de sus marionetas desechas para interceptar a los tiburones, mientras que tier usaba su espada para cortarlos por la mitad.

-¿Cómo es posible crear tiburones de agua por debajo de nosotros? Solo hay arena en este desierto- decía gaara el cual usaba shurikens de arena, para detener los embates enemigos.

-jajajajaja, mira a tus pies kazekage, la arena es una buena fuente para retener el agua- decía kisame con una ligera carcajada de malignidad pura, mientras mantenía sus manos en la arena. Tier mientras daba un salto para esquivar uno de los tiburones se dio cuenta de esto.

La rubia de piel morena dio un golpe en el suelo con la planta del pie derecho, lanzándose con rapidez contra kisame, el cual mantenía sus ojos inyectados en sangre en ella, a lo que Sasori uso su cola de escorpión contra la pelirrubia, la cual uso su espada para defenderse del golpe de la cola. El golpe de esta envió hacia a atrás a tier, pero esta con una mueca seria miro a kankuro, a lo que asintió con la cabeza.

-comete esto hombre azul- exclamo kankuro, lanzando las manos de cuervo hacia kisame, las cuales se abrieron mostrando un par de cuchillos afilados con veneno en las puntas.

-chicos listos- pensó kisame quitando sus manos de la arena, dando por termino a su jutsu, para luego esquivar los ataques del hermano de gaara, pero el plan de tier no terminaba en ese instante.

-no eres el único que puede usar el agua a su alrededor- decía la pelirrubia realizando varios sellos de manos, a lo cual kisame frunció el ceño, mientras que Sasori no movía un musculo, **-estilo de agua: jutsu bomba tiburón-** exclamo tier mientras un par de tiburones salían de sus costados, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el par de akatsukis.

-vaya kisame, hay alguien más en este mundo que puede realizar tus jutsus- decía en forma de burla Sasori a kisame, el cal sonrió mientras le daba una patada al tiburón de agua, mientras Sasori usaba su cola para acabar con el jutsu de tier.

-si lo veo, esto se está poniendo interesante- decía kisame volviendo a sonreír como un maniaco, mientras sus ojos se inyectaban en sangre y su instinto asesino aumentaba.

-cuidado chicos, mantengan su posición y no se dejen intimidar- exclamo tier sacando nuevamente su espada, mientras miraba de reojo hacia atrás, viendo que solo dos jounin, kankuro y gaara estaban de pie convida. Tier frunció el ceño, si los rumores eran ciertos, estos tipos eran de un nivel diferente a ellos.

-rayos, estos sujetos son muy fuertes- pensó kankuro con una gota de sudor bajando de su mejilla, mientras miraba a tier con disimulo, a lo que este dio un leve asentimiento.

-ustedes dos, llévense al kazekage, kankuro y yo los distraeremos para que puedan escapar- exclamo seriamente tier con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro, a lo cual gaara abrió sus ojos de confusión y terror. Terror de las palabras dichas por tier.

-no esperen, no lo puedes hacer tier- decía con preocupación en su voz gaara, a lo cual la pelirrubia le dio una leve sonrisa, para luego lanzarse contra los akatsukis, a lo cual kankuro usaba las partes de sus marionetas para atacar.

-comprendido- hablaron los jounin de la arena, los cuales estaban dispuestos a llevarse al pelirrojo, pero de un momento a otro, un par de papeles bomba se activaron debajo de la planta de sus pies.

-no lo permitiré- dijo Sasori con unos hilos de chakra que salían de su boca, a lo cual las bombas estallaron, enviando al otro par de jounin a volar por el desierto, perdiendo la vida. El asesino de la arena roja mientras estaba por debajo de ellos, coloco estas etiquetas en varios de los jounin de la arena, siendo estos dos los últimos en caer en su trampa mortal.

-bastardo!- grito con furia kankuro, enviando cada brazo del cuervo contra Sasori, a lo que estos se incrustaron en su cuerpo, -te tengo- exclamo confiado el hermano mayor de gaara, pero el cuerpo de Sasori comenzó desvanecerse en arena.

-muere gusano- exclamo Sasori saliendo desde las arenas, usando su cola de metal para atacar a kankuro, pero gaara uso un escudo de arena para detener el ataque de Sasori como la vez anterior, -ese truco no volverá a funcionar- decía el marionetista akatsuki, el cual hacia una rajadura en el escudo de arena de gaara, para luego abrir su boca y enviar una llamarada de fuego contra el hermano del kazekage.

Gaara hizo lo posible para mantener la arena en su sitio, pero la fuerza del fuego que provocaba Sasori fue más fuerte que él, destrozando lo que quedaba de su defensa. La llamarada atravesó la arena e impacto de lleno a kankuro, el cual solo pudo colocar sus manos en forma de equis en su cara, pero el impacto de las llamas quemaron gran parte de su traje y algunos lugares de su cuerpo, enviándolo hacia atrás, rebotando un par de veces en la arena antes de quedar inconsciente.

-kankuro!- grito preocupado el kazekage, pero varias agujas senbon se dirigeron a su persona, lo cual obligo al líder de la arena dar un salto atrás para esquivar estos ataques.

-te paralizare de una buena vez por todas- decía el experto en marionetas, a lo cual gaara enviaba lanzas de arena contra el akatsuki, el cual con facilidad las destruía, además de que estas al tener agua eran menos resistentes a el metal de la cola de Sasori.

Mientras que con tier, estaba intentando de cortar el rostro o pecho de kisame, pero este desviaba los ataques de la chica con un kunai, aunque no le era muy fácil esta tarea. La chica de piel morena había entrenado estos tres años para ser la mejor protección de su querido gaara, aún más cuando este se convirtió en el kazekage de la arena.

-tus habilidades con esa espada es sensacional chicquilla- elogio kisame a la pelirrubia, pero sin quitar esa sonrisa de psicópata de su rostro, lo cual hacia fruncir el ceño de tier.

-la espada tiburón es lo único que me queda de mi clan, y ahora te demostrare su poder- decía la pelirrubia amante de gaara, mientras lanzaba la espada hacia los cielos para hacer sellos de manos. Kisame tenia un rostro de incredulidad y confusión en su rostro, luego de haber escuchado el nombre de la espada, kisame logro deshacerse de sus dudas.

-entonces estaba en lo correcto, el clan harribel que huyo de la niebla dejo descendencia en la arena- pensó el akatsuki experto en jutsus de agua, a lo que sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes, -la espada que solo ellos pueden usar, jejeje, acabare con esa espada- pensó el hombre tiburón con malicia, a lo que comenzó a realizar sellos de manos, pero tier ya había terminado de hacer los gestos con sus manos, a lo que tomaba su espada por el mango.

 **-estilo de agua: irubiendo!-** grito la pelirrubia moviendo su espada en forma diagonal, dando un corte al aire pero este provoco que la espada de tier lanzara un chorro de gran tamaño de agua hirviendo a kisame.

 **-estilo de agua: jutsu barrera oceánica-** decía el hombre tiburón colocando sus manos en la arena, provocando que una barrera de agua se levantara e interceptara el ataque de tier, la cual dio una leve sonrisa.

El choque entre el agua helada y el agua hirviendo, provoco que explotaran en una enorme cortina de vapor que cubrió la vista de kisame, el cual veía como una silueta salía desde la cortina de vapor, siendo tier la cual con su espada sobre la cabeza, a dejaba caer fuertemente hacia el hombre tiburón. El hoshigaki sonrió para luego sacar un par de kunai de sus ropas, usándolos para apuñalar el torso de la rubia.

-muere mocosa- exclamo malvadamente kisame, pero tier se transformó en agua caliente que cayó al rostro del invocador de tiburones, -aaaghhh, maldita sea un clon de agua caliente- gimió de dolor kissame, mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos, dejando caer sus armas al suelo, además de verse expuesto.

 **-estilo de agua: kaskada!-** grito tier desde las alturas por sobre kisame, el cual por inercia volteo su rostro a los cielos, viendo apenas como una marejada de agua caía hacia él.

-diablos- fue lo único que logro pronunciar kisame, antes de ser impactado de lleno por la marejada de agua, haciendo que su cuerpo se arrastrara varios metros contra la arena, dejando sus ropas rotas y varias contusiones en su cuerpo.

-ahh, aahh, uno menos, ahora por el otro- decía entre gemidos la pelirrubia chica, la cual había agotado una gran cantidad de chakra en ese ataque, pero al voltear su rostro hacia gaara, este estaba en problemas intentando detener los ataques de Sasori.

El ex shinobi de la arena no paraba con sus ataques contra gaara, el cual hacia lo posible para resistir cada golpe con la cola de Sasori, cada llamarada que lanzaba de su boca, cada kunai que lanzaba desde sus costados como si de un robot sofisticado lleno de armamento ninja se tratara. Luego de recibir el primer ataque de kisame, además del estallido bomba de Sasori, las reservas de chakra de gaara se hacían menos a cada segundo.

-bastardo, deja a gaar…- pero antes de que tier terminara su frase, se escuchó otra voz detrás de ella, a lo cual esta con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, volteo su mirada hacia atrás.

 **-estilo de agua: jutsu bala de tiburón gigante-** grito kisame desde atrás de tier, lanzando con sus manos juntas, por delante de él, un enorme tiburón de agua que era de un tamaño colosal y de una hilera de dientes incontables contra la pelirrubia de piel morena, la cual no supo que hacer más que protegerse con su espada pero sin evitar el impacto de lleno contra ella.

-aaahhhh!- dio un grito de dolor tier, mientras estaba volando por el aire, pasando a gran velocidad a un lado de Sasori, a lo cual gaara con su cuerpo recibió a tier en sus brazos, tomándola por la espalda y rodeándola con sus manos por la cintura de la chica.

-tier, tier, por favor, respóndeme- decía gaara con preocupación, mientras movía a la inconsciente chica, a lo que gaara la acomodaba en sus brazos, pero el par de akatsukis se acercaba amenazante hacia él.

-tus amigos han caído, ahora solo falta llevarte con nosotros, señor kazekage- decía con sarcasmo el hombre tiburón, el cual daba una ligera risa maligna al pelirrojo, el cual no le prestaba atención y solo veía a su amante de cabello rubio. El kazekage vio que esta solo estaba inconsciente, al igual que kankuro. Para gaara le era difícil tomar una decisión en estos momentos, pero debía hacerlo y solo una beneficiaba a sus seres queridos.

-lo hare, pero solo con una condición, no lastimen más a mis amigos- decía el pelirrojo con una mirada fría en sus ojos, a lo cual Sasori logro ver que escondía detrás de ese rostro.

-jajajaj, tonto, no negociamos con nuestras presas- decía kisame acercándose con malicia contra gaara, pero Sasori coloco su cola en frente del hombre tiburón en forma de que este se detuviera. Kisame se detuvo para mirar de reojo con extrañeza a su compañero.

-bien, acércate muchacho, es una promesa- decía Sasori sorprendiendo a kisame, mientras que gaara dejaba a tier en la arena, para mirarla una última vez.

-¿Qué rayos haces Sasori?- preguntó malhumorado el hombre tiburón al marionetista, a lo que este le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-este chico está dispuesto a liberar al shukaku si no hacíamos el trato- decía Sasori en voz baja a kisame, el cual al analizar las cosas, si se enfrentaban al shukaku en su elemento sería una gran molestia para capturar, -tenemos ordenes de llevarnos al jinchuuriki de una cola a la brevedad- decía el experto en marionetas, a lo cual el hoshigaki asintió con la cabeza.

-andando mocoso- exclamo con una sonrisa kisame, a lo cual gaara comenzó a caminar hacia el par de shinobis renegados, mientras que Sasori miraba detenidamente al kazekage, asegurándose de que no hiciera algún movimiento que pareciese un ataque.

-escogiste la mejor opción chiquillo, o si no hubiera tenido que usar esto- decía Sasori moviendo una gran cantidad de hilos de chakra por debajo de la arena, a lo cual gaara quedo impactado por ver cientos de papeles bombas que volvían al interior del marionetista.

-desde el principio tuvimos la pelea perdida- pensó con un rostro de tristeza el pelirrojo. Kisame al ver el rostro de gaara, hizo una mueca de burla antes de darle un puñetazo directo en el estómago de gaara, el cual gimió de dolor por unos instantes antes de caer en la inconciencia.

-ahora estaremos seguros de que no liberara al de una cola- dijo el hombre tiburón, lanzando el cuerpo inerte de gaara sobre su hombro derecho mientras reía con malicia, mientras que Sasori solo miro a kisame de reojo.

(Un par de horas después)

La pelirrubia de piel morena, empezaba a abrir sus ojos, volviendo en sí, a lo que un dolor agobiante se sintió en todo su cuerpo, a lo que hizo gemir a la chica que no logro levantarse. La hermana de rika comenzó a ver de un lado a otro viendo a cada uno de sus compañeros caídos, ninguno mostraba señales de vida excepto por uno.

-aaghhh, bastardo maldito- decía entre gemidos de dolor kankuro, el cual tomaba un poco de arena húmeda del suelo y se la restregaba en sus antebrazos mojados, partes de su pecho, en su costado y los lugares quemados en sus piernas.

-kankuro, ¿puedes pararte?- decía tier con voz débil, a lo cual el hermano mayor de gaara se sorprendió al ver a tier consiente. El experto en marionetas comenzó a hacer un gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie.

-sí, aún tengo fuerzas para ponerme de pie- decía el chico de pintura de guerra en su cara, a lo cual tier dio una leve sonrisa, sabiendo que aún había un rayo de luz para gaara.

-debes ir de inmediato a la aldea, dar aviso de que el kazekage ha sido secuestrado- decía tier con una voz baja, a lo cual kakuro frunció el ceño de impotencia por no haber hecho algo mas para defender a su hermano menor.

-tienes razón tier, pero…- decía el shinobi de las marionetas, mientras se acercaba hacia tier, para luego ayudarla a ponerse en pie, pasando su brazo por detrás de su cuello, -no dejare que te quedes en este lugar, gaara me mataría se te sucede algo- exclamo con una sonrisa el hermano mayor del kazekage.

-gracias kakuro- dijo en voz baja la pelirrubia de piel morena, la cual dio una leve sonrisa al chico, pero por dentro la frustración, el dolor y la preocupación por gaara inundaban su cuerpo, -esta vez necesitaremos la ayuda de la hoja- pensó con seriedad tier, mientras caminaba a paso lento por la arena, mientras que la tarde caía en las arenas del país del viento.

(Al día siguiente, en el nuevo complejo hatake)

En estos tres años, para el sensei del equipo 7 obtuvo un gran cambio en su vida, aunque la primera fue la llegada de 18 en su vida, luego el anuncio de compromiso con la androide, también fue el embarazo de la pequeña niña de kakashi, pero ahora después de tres años, kakashi hatake logro obtener el dinero necesario para comprar un gran terreno en las cercanías de konoha, dando así la construcción de la mansión hatake.

-bien kakashi, tu mansión ya está lista- decía un anbu de cabello marrón, el cual se levantaba del suelo, viendo detenidamente la construcción de una mansión bastante elegante.

Esta constaba de tres pisos de altura, de un diseño que se compararía al hogar del propio señor feudal, mientras que kakashi detrás de su máscara tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esta era la casa ideal para vivir el resto de su vida con las personas que más ama en esta vida.

-gracias tenzo, quedo muy hermosa, estoy seguro que a mi esposa e hija les encantara- decía el peli plata con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara, mientras que el mencionado anbu tenía una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

-haces lo que sea por tu esposa y la pequeña yinare, ¿verdad capitán kakashi?- decía con una sonrisa pícara el anbu detrás de su máscara, mientras le daba leves codazos al peli plata, el cual se frotaba la cabeza mientras reía.

-no me llames capitán tenzo, eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora solo soy un simple jounin llamado kakashi hatake- decía con humildad el enmascarado, a lo cual su amigo anbu dio una leve carcajada.

-papá, tío tencho!- decía una pequeña de cabello color plateado, la cual tenía un pequeño vestido de color cielo y flores como adornos, esta tenía los ojos azules y su cabello estaba atado en una pequeña cola de caballo.

-no corras tan rápido yinari o te puedes caer- decía una mujer detrás de la pequeña, la cual era nada más y nada menos que 18 hatake, la esposa del enmascarado jounin.

-pero si es mi pequeña princesa- decía con una voz dulce el hatake, a lo que levantaba a yinari y la ponía en sus brazos. La pequeña de cabellos paleteado comenzó a reír a la vez que kakashi le hacía cosquillas en su estómago.

-mira pequeña Yinari, esta es tu nueva casa- exclamo el anbu con orgullo en su voz, mientras apuntaba a la gran mansión hecha de madera, a lo cual a la pequeña Yinari se le llenaron los ojos de un brillo infantil.

-wooooow, es muy gande- decía impresionada la niña de kakashi, el cual reía ante la tierna reacción de su hija, mientras que 18 veía satisfecha su nueva morada con sus manos en la cadera.

-te quedo bastante bien tenzo- exclamo 18 halagando al anbu, el cual se sonrojo ante los elogios de la esposa de kakashi, a lo que se frotaba la cabeza de vergüenza. Durante este tiempo, tenzo se convirtió en un amigo de la familia hatake, luego de que este fuera el padrino de bodas en el casamiento del peli plata y la rubia androide.

-jejejeje, hice lo mejor posible para ustedes dos, considérenlo un regalo de mi parte- decía el peli marron anbu frotándose la cabeza. 18 al fin había cumplido uno de sus grandes sueños, tener una enorme mansión y vivir junto al hombre que amaba y su pequeña niña de ojos azules.

-no podría pedir más- pensó la pelirrubia con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, mientras miraba a kakashi con su hija en sus brazos, mientras que la pequeña agitaba sus pequeñas manos, emocionada por su nuevo hogar, pero la paz del lugar fue abruptamente interrumpida por una voz muy conocida para la familia hatake.

-kakashiiiii!- decía la bestia de grandes cejas de la hoja, el cual corría a toda velocidad hacia la familia hatake, mientras que a kakashi le salía una gota de sudor de la cabeza, -mi eterno rival, es hora de un nuevo enfrentamiento!- gritaba el cejotas a lo lejos, a lo cual el peli plata se dio una palmada en su rostro.

-kakashi, técnica para evitar a gai número 7- dijo 18 con seriedad, a lo cual kakashi dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, a lo que entregaba a Yinari a tenzo.

-kakas….- pero antes de que gai llegara con el peli plata, 18 le hizo un zancadilla al hombre de spandex verde, el cual cayo hacia adelante, dirigiéndose directamente al enmascarado jounin. El esposo de 18 tomo del chaleco a su eterno rival, para luego lanzarlo hacia los aires con gran fuerza.

-volvere!- gritaba el amigo y rival de kakashi mientras se perdía en el cielo, mientras que tenzo tenía una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza y la pequeña Yinari movía sus manitos como si se estuviera despidiendo de gai.

-adio parino!- decía en voz alta la pequeña peli plata, riendo con dulzura mientras agitaba sus manitas en dirección donde se había perdido de vista su padrino, a lo cual 18 tomo a su hija de los brazos de tenzo con un rostro de fastidio.

-¿en qué momento lo nombramos padrino de Yinari?- decía la pelirrubia mientras fruncía el ceño y se tomaba el entrecejo, pero kakashi estaba sonriendo detrás de su máscara, mirando hacia donde había lanzado a su amigo de la infancia.

-es un buen amigo 18, mi mejor amigo aunque algo molesto- decía el peli plata con una sonrisa nerviosa debajo de su máscara, a lo cual 18 sonrió dulcemente a su esposo. Este hombre luego de esa horrible experiencia en el pasado, había logrado robar su corazón y solo tres años la había hecho la mujer más feliz de la tierra, aun cuando esta le ponía entrenamientos infernales al peli plata.

Kakashi vio como un águila pasaba a toda velocidad por los cielos, el animal iba en dirección hacia la torre hokage, a lo cual al peli plata no le dio buena pinta esto. El ave venia en dirección de la arena a toda prisa, a lo que concluyo que algo andaba mal en la aldea oculta entre la arena, por lo que decidió ir a ver que rayos sucedió.

-18, creo que habrá problemas, echa un vistazo por dentro de la casa, ya regreso- exclamo kakashi con una mirada seria, a lo cual la androide 18 asintió, mientras que kakashi le dio un beso en la mejilla de su hija y un pequeño beso en los labios de la androide, aunque esto detrás de su máscara. El peli plata se impulsó para luego comenzar a volar por los aires, en dirección a la torre hokage.

-wow, creo que ese entrenamiento en el otro mundo ha dado buenos resultados- decía el sorprendido anbu, que veía con los ojos como platos las nuevas habilidades del peli plata, aunque su rostro era cubierto por su máscara.

-si tenzo, pero aun no has visto el verdadero poder de mi marido- exclamo la rubia con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a su nuevo hogar.

-vamo tío tencho- decía la pequeña al anbu, el cual volvió en sí y se dirigió al par de chicas para mostrarle el interior de su nueva morada.

-me alegra ver al capitán tan feliz, tuvo un pasado muy traumatizante para solo un niño, gracias por eso señora hatake- decía con una sonrisa sincera el anbu experto en jutsu de maderas, a lo cual 18 se sonrojo ante las palabras de tenzo pero en un instante sonrió suavemente mientras veía a la pequeña en sus brazos.

-jamás volverá a pasar por algo así y nosotras nos encargaremos de eso, ¿verdad Yinari?- decía 18 con una voz dulce a su hija, la cual se reía con esa pequeña risa característica de un infante.

Por su parte, kakashi tenía un rostro de seriedad en su cara, ya que desde ayer había sentido un par de ki que chocaban en una lucha, en dirección a la aldea de la arena, pero no les presto una mayor atención, pensando que podría la arena podría hacerse cargo pero pareciese que esto no fue así.

(Mientras a las afueras del stand de dangos)

En una de las mesas libres en la terraza, exclusiva para solo las personas más importantes de la alde, en el stand más grande y famoso de dangos, pasteles, postres y otros dulces, nos podemos encontrar a el dios de la destrucción, su ayudante y maestro, un pequeño de vestimenta parecida a la de gohan a sus cuatro años de edad, el cual estaba sentado en las piernas de wiss, a su lado el padre de este pequeño son gohan, al lado de gohan su hermosa esposa de cabello púrpura y ojos color chocolate anko, además de que al costado de esta, podemos ver al pequeño son goten. Los mayores comiendo los mejores dangos de la aldea y el pequeño su mamila.

-ummm, estos dangos rellenos de crema son los mejores- decía el ayudante de bill, disfrutando de la golosina con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras que el pequeño tomando de su mamila lo veía con ojos curiosos.

-debería probar los bañados en chocolate- decía anko con un par de dangos en su boca, a lo cual gohan asintió con la cabeza, imitando a su esposa en la forma de comer.

-ooohh, debe ser la combinación perfecta de sabor- comento el dios de la destrucción, engullendo una brocheta de tres bolitas dulces a la vez, a lo que el pequeño veía con curiosidad al gato purpura mientras tenía su botella de leche en la boca.

-sí, son buenos, pero no tanto como los que prepara mis esposa- decía gohan con los ojos cerrados y un leve toque de carmesí en sus mejillas al halagar a su esposa, la cual sonrió ante las palabras dulces de su marido.

-eres tan dulce querido, tan dulce como un dango, ven dame un poco de azúcar- exclamo melosamente la peli purpura anko, la cual se inclinaba a un beso de gohan, el cual bajo su cabeza para besar los labios de su esposa. Anko ingreso su lengua en la boca de gohan, besándolo con gran intensidad por varios segundos antes de separarse.

-hey, hay un niño presente- decía whiss mientras acariciaba los cabellos purpuras del pequeño hijo de anko y gohan, a lo cual esta solo sonrió con nerviosismo, a la vez que se frotaba la nuca.

-que anticuado eres whiss, además a beat le gusta ver a su papi y mami demostrar su amor, ¿verdad corazón?- decía tiernamente la peli morada a whiss y luego a su pequeño hijo, el cual miraba con inocencia a su madre, pero de un momento a otro, la leche de su mamila se había acabado.

-whi- dijo tiernamente el pequeño hijo de anko, mirando hacia arriba al ser de piel azul, mostrando su pequeña botella vacía, a lo cual el ángel del séptimo universo entendió el mensaje del peli morado.

\- ¿se acabó la leche de tu mamila pequeño?- decía con voz cantarina y suave el maestro de bills, a lo cual el hijo de gohan asintió con su pequeña cabecita, -no hay problema, mesero, necesitamos un poco más de leche por aquí- exclamo whiss llamando al camarero mostrándole la mamila del pequeño beat.

-enseguida señor, traeremos las mejor leche para el pequeño- exclamo muy amable el mesero, el cual fue a realizar el pedido del whiss, a lo que este sonrió y siguió con su comida de dangos y té verde, mientras que el pequeño beat se quedaba muy quieto en las piernas del ángel de piel azul.

El pequeño beat, nombrado así por su madre la cual pensaba que su pequeño sería un guerrero más grande que cualquier otro, contrarrestaba bastante su personalidad con la de su madre, pareciéndose un poco más a su padre. Anko siendo energética, animada y sin temor de mostrar sus sentimientos, su hijo era más reservado y callado, siendo un excelente niño que hacia lo que decían sus padres.

-bill- dijo simplemente el pequeño de cabellos purpuras, el cual capto la atención del dios de la destrucción, a lo que beat se tocó la nariz un par de veces, mientras que el gato de piel purpura lo miraba con el ceño fruncido como suele ver a todas las personas.

-uuuuhhhh, bien- dijo bills con simpleza, dándole un pequeño juguetón en la nariz del pequeño beat, el cual comenzó a reír mientras se tapaba con sus manitos su rosada nariz. El dios de la destrucción sonrió con confianza al ver tan feliz al pequeño hijo de anko y gohan, por lo cual estos también sonrieron ante la interacción de bills y su hijo.

-aquí tiene señor- decía el mesero que le daba la mamila al ángel de piel azul, el ser llamado whiss tomo la botella y se la dio al pequeño bear el cual no tardo en comenzar a beberla con ternura.

Mientras que la familia son, bills y whiss disfrutaban sus dulces, kakashi paso como un vozarrón por frente de ellos, por lo cual estos se voltearon a ver hacia donde iba kakashi para luego seguir con lo que hacían. Gohan volteo hacia su esposa la cual solo se encogió de hombros.

-debe ser por esa águila de mensajera enviada por la arena- exclamo anko a lo cual gohan asintió con la cabeza. El par de padres ya habían divisado el águila que venía desde el país del viento, pero se mantuvieron tranquilos esperando la orden de la hokage pero al parecer kakashi se les había adelantado.

(En la torre hokage, unos minutos después)

La pelirrubia kage de konoha, se encontraba leyendo el mesaje enviado directamente del directorio del kazekage, a lo que está al llegar a la parte en que esta hablaba del secuestro del kage de la arena sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Kakashi quien se encontraba en frente de tsunade sintió el cambio de ki en la líder de konoha, mientras que este ya llevaba esperando un par de minutos a que esta terminara de leer la carta.

-kakashi, reúne al equipo 7 en este instante, se les asignara una misión de alta prioridad- decía con seriedad la hokage, a lo cual kakashi asintió de inmediato, pero su rostro era de confusión y muchas dudas.

-lo hare de inmediato pero…- antes de que el peli plata terminara de hacer su cuestionamiento, la hokage intervino, adivinando la pregunta del enmascarado.

-el kazekage fue secuestrado por akatsuki, la arena pide la colaboración de la hoja en su rescate- exclamo con seriedad la pelirrubia, a lo cual kakashi comprendió la situación, desapareciendo de inmediato en una nube de humo a buscar a su equipo, -shizune, manda a llamar a goku de inmediato- decía la kage de la hoja, tocando el botón del intercomunicador a la oficina de su pupila.

-si lady tsunade- respondió a la prontitud la pelinegra alumna de la sannin, a lo cual la kage daba un largo suspiro, pensando que rayos sucedía en la arena.

-no lo pensare mucho, sea lo que sea que pase, debo confiar en mi esposo y a la nueva generación de guerreros shinobi- exclamo más confiada la experta en jutsus médicos, mientras que sonreía al pensar en la confianza que le daba su marido sayayin.

(Una hora después)

Goten, sasuke, Sakura, kakashi, naruto y goku se encontraban en frente de la hokage, la cual les explicaba la situación actual en el país del viento, a lo que naruto y goten fruncieron el ceño, mientras sentían una gran ira en su interior al enterarse que uno de sus amigos había sido víctima de la organización de akatsuki, pero goku para calmar a sus hijos, coloco sus manos en los hombros de estos brindándole una gran sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-calma muchachos, buscare el ki del chico e iremos a rescatarlo de inmediato- decía el sayayin mestizo, el cual colocaba sus dedos en su frente, a lo que todos quedaron expectantes al rostro serio de goku.

-vamos querido, tu puedes- peso la pelirrubia viendo muy concentrada a su marido, a lo que una gota de sudor caía a un lado de su rostro y tragaba un poco de saliva de las ansias que sentía su cuerpo.

-imposible, la gran cantidad de ki por los alrededores son demasiados para mí, además de que necesito sentir una firma familiar para poder reconocer su energía- decía goku con un rostro de frustración a la vez que se golpeaba la palma derecha con su puño izquierdo.

-rayos, espera, podrías sentir su ki si lo hicieras desde el lugar en que los miembros de akatsukis se llevaron a gaara, además de usar la firma de ki de kankuro o temari para hallarlo- exclamo inteligentemente la hokage, a lo cual goku volvió a sonreír ya que entre más cerca estuviera del lugar de los hechos, más fácil sería hallar el ki de gaara aunque este fuera minúsculo.

-temari se encuentra fuera de la aldea junto a Karin y las demás- informo el pequeño sayayin mestizo, recordando que sus novias tenían una misión en conjunto en los límites del país del fuego.

-entonces dependemos de su hermano kankuro. Goku y kakashi lideraran al equipo, vayan de inmediato a la arena- ordeno la pelirrubia kage, a la vez que se paraba de su asiento a lo cual goku junto a los demás movían su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-bien chicos, solo deben tocarme y estaremos ahí en un segundo- decía el son mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que estos hacían lo pedido por goku, -bien, ahora es en esa dirección, debo sentir el ki de baki- pensó el sayayin de raza pura mirando hacia el oeste en perspectiva de la aldea de la hoja.

-espéranos gaara, pronto te ayudaremos- pensó naruto con una mueca seria en su cara. Gaara era un jinchuuriki como él, hacia naruto podía sentir las emociones de su hermano al ser cazado por los akatsukis.

-ahora podre probar la evolución de mi sharingan- pensó el hijo de mikoto, el cual daba una leve sonrisa confiada en su rostro. La emoción de un guerrero por las peleas surgía en el interior de sasuke.

-demostrare que no soy una carga en el equipo- pensó la peli rosa, la cual mostraba un rostro serio, lista para la lucha y demostrar lo importante que era en el equipo.

-bien, aquí vamos!- decía en voz alta el sayayin de raza pura, desapareciendo de la oficina del hokage, la cual tenía su rostro serio y sus manos entrelazadas apoyada en el escritorio.

(En la aldea de la arena)

-con un demonio baki, debemos partir de inmediato en búsqueda de gaara, no podemos esperar mas la ayuda de konoha- decía una molesta e iracunda rika, la cual se movía por todo la habitación donde se encontraban kankuro y tier recuperándose después de la dura travesía en llegar a la aldea, luego de que fueron apaleados por los akatsukis.

-basta rika, en un momento así no debemos precipitarnos contra el enemigo- decía con amargura la pelirrubia de piel morena, la cual se encontraba con varias vendas alrededor de su cuerpo, pero aún le quedaban fuerzas para sentarse en la cama de hospital.

-pero gaara…- decía entre lágrimas la peli purpura, a la vez que apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Kankuro se encontraba de la misma manera que rika, frustrado por no poder hacer nada en su condición, mientras que baki sentía empatía por esta, ya que fue el sensei de los hijos del cuarto kazekage. Pero de un momento a otro.

-hola- dijo goku con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual los shinobis de la arena se sorprendieron ante la aparición tan súbita de los ninjas de la hoja.

-señor goku, es un alivio que hayan llegado- decía baki dando una leve inclinación de cabeza al patriarca del clan son.

-naruto, sasuke, goten, Sakura, ustedes también vinieron- dijo kankuro sorprendido, el cual se sentaba en su cama pero las quemaduras en su piel dolieron en ese instantes.

-cuidado no te esfuerces- dijo Sakura con un tono sereno, a lo que esta con un rápido movimiento ya se encontraba a un lado del marionetista, inspeccionando sus heridas, -son quemaduras serias pero te pondrás bien, por ahora te ayudare a aliviar el dolor- decía con voz tranquila Sakura, la cual usaba su ninjutus médico para sanar el dolor en el cuerpo de kankuro.

-¿en qué momento se movió tan rápido?- pensó con los ojos abiertos kankuros, pero no era el único que estaba sorprendido, ya que baki, tier y rika estaban en la misma condición de shock que él.

-ahora tu- hablo Sakura sacando a los demás de sus pensamientos, a lo que la peli rosa comenzaba a revisar las heridas de tier, -tu condición es más delicada, pero te repondrás, confía en mi- dijo con seguridad Sakura, usando sus conocimientos en jutsus médicos enseñados por lady tsunade.

-no es momento para sorprenderse. Baki, los ninjas de la hoja ya están aquí, es hora de ponerse en marcha- decía desesperada rika, a lo cual el jounin de la arena negó con la cabeza.

-el grupo de reconocimiento aún no ha hallado una pista del kazekage, solo conocemos la dirección en que los akatsukis se dirigieron gracias a tier- exclamo uno de los consejeros del kage de la arena, a lo cual rika comenzaba a perder a paciencia con tanto lio.

-esperen, si saben la dirección en que se llevaron a esos tipos, será mas fácil detectar sus presencias- intervino el sayayin de raza pura, lo cual sorprendió a los ninja de la arena.

-eso sería genial señor goku, por favor encuentre a mi gaara- decía entre suplicas al peli morada de piel morena, lo cual hizo que goku asintiera con seriedad mientras se acercaba a kankuro.

-tu eres el hermano de gaara, ¿verdad?- pregunto el patriarca del clan son al experto en marionetas, el cual asintió con la cabeza. Goku con una sonrisa puso su mano en la cabeza del chico, el cual lo veía extrañado, -tranquilo, solo debo sentir tu presencia y así poder detectar a tu hermano- decía goku en un tono suave a lo que este cerraba sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo el señor goku?- pregunto casi como un susurro baki a naruto, el cual explico sobre las firmas de ki que existían en cada uno de los seres vivos, además de que cada uno tiene una energía en particular pero entre parientes sus presencias tenían cierto parecido. Baki asintió con la cabeza si entender mucho de lo que le explico naruto.

-ok lo tengo, ahora necesito la dirección en que se fueron esos tipos- decía el sayayin mestizo, volteando hacia tier, la cual apunto hacia el noreste.

-creo que conoce a uno de ellos señor goku, su nombre es kisame hoshigaki- comento la rubia de piel morena. El sayayin mestizo al escuchar este nombre, se le vino un recuerdo a la mente, un recuerdo muy viejo pero uno de los más satisfactorios para él.

-luche con él hace varios años atrás, es más obtuve a samehada en esa pelea- exclamo el sayayin mestizo, dejando con la boca abierta a los shinobis de la arena, mientras que sasuke recordaba con gran satisfacción y felicidad el día en que dejo la venganza de lado, todo gracias a su padre.

-genial papá, entonces podrás encontrarlos más rápidamente- dijo muy feliz el rubio uzumaki, a lo cual goku le asintió a su hijo.

-bien es hora de ponerse en marcha- hablo el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa en su cara, a lo cual ponía en marcha su plan.

(Mientras que en la guarida de akatsuki)

Kisame y Sasori se encontraban en frente de la estatua del diez colas, mientras que las imágenes de cada uno de los miembros de la organización de nubes rojas se posicionaban en cada uno de los dedos de la estatua. Kisame con una sonrisa dejo el cuerpo inerte de gaara en el centro del lugar.

-deprisa ustedes dos, debemos comenzar a extraer la bestia del cuerpo de este chico- decía el líder de akatsuki, el cual comenzaba con la extracción junto a los demás miembros.

-¿Qué sucede líder, se ve preocupado?- decía hidan mientras reía entre dientes, a lo cual pain solo miro con molestia al inmortal hombre.

-silencio, no contamos con mucho tiempo, así que usen todo su chakra para extraer a la bestia- decía con bastante seriedad la cabeza de akatsuki, a lo cual sus subordinados se sorprendieron ante la actitud de pain.

-pain ya ha comprendido en la situación en que nos encontramos, ahora solo debemos rogar para que ese tipo no aparezca a arruinar nuestros planes- pensó tobi con una mueca de molestia detrás de su máscara, a lo que hacía el sello con sus manos para extraer al shukaku de gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok aquí van las tres opciones que estoy pensando que pasara si sigue esta situación de la baja cantidad de review.

1) si los review aumentan y me dejan satisfecho, aumentare a dos chicas el harem de goten, haciéndolo el son con más chicas y además de una milf, saben a tres chicas mas.

2) si veo que ya nada pasa y los comentarios son iguales, dejo esto, la escritura, los fic, mi perfil y dejaría la corona del rey del harem y no volverían a verme en fanfiction.

3) si veo que no pasa nada y los comentarios son iguales, pues no dejare de escribir, pero haría lo que me plazca y perdería comunicación con los lectores, nada de consejos, nada de responder los comentarios, solo escritura y lo que a mí me guste, no pensaría en los lectores.

Bien esas son las opciones en las que estoy pensando, no son opciones para que elijan ustedes eso sería estúpido, solo comento lo que estoy pensando y barajando estas opciones.

Es todo por ahora, la próxima actualización les tendré mas noticias, tal vez para mal o para bien.

Se despide, alucard77 fuera.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey lectores, aquí alucard77 trayéndoles una nueva actualización, bueno creo que será la última por al menos un mes, porque lo digo, bueno ya al final les dejo el motivo, pero antes necesito hablarles con la verdad, ya que leí varios comentarios diciéndome que no exija review ya que esto lo hago por diversión, bueno les diré que he decidido ser honesto con ustedes, esta es la razón por la que empecé y escribo fic.

Al principio yo era un lector igual que otros, leyendo varios fic, algunos buenos y otros una mierda completa, pero siempre busque la historia que fuera algo de mi agrado en todo sentido, los encontré pero jamás las historias fueron terminadas, luego me dije, "porque no mejor escribo mi propi, algo que me guste ósea un harem" así que decidí escribir mi primera historia años atrás, apuesto que ninguno la recuerda, solo un gran fan de mi trabajo conoce esa historia.

Comencé a recibir comentarios y estos me hacían sentir bien, una sensación indescriptible, pero me dije, puedo hacerlo mejor y saque **los familiares más poderosos del mundo mágico** , fue una historia entretenida de hacer pero no recibió el apoyo que creí. Luego de esto encontré una historia que recibía un montón de review y esta era un cruce de dragón ball z y naruto, ustedes la conocen como **Dos Saiyajins en Konoha** de taro0305, era una gran historia hasta el momento en que perdía el sentido la historia, pero aun así recibía varios comentarios hasta que termino la primera temporada, y yo pensé, "como mierda puede recibir tantos comentarios una historia tan mierda como esa" es una bazofia a mi opinión, al igual que su segunda temporada que es peor, pero aun varios le chupan el pene a ese escritor, y mira que lo dejan seco, varios de ustedes lo saben, se agachan y le chupan el pene a taro, aunque se tarde una eternidad en actualizar, cuando lo hacen le chupan el pene en los review.

En fin, dije esto no puede ser, yo quiero eso, yo quiero ser el mejor escritor y traer una historia de calidad, entonces llego mi gran éxito, **la familia son en konoha,** una historia que es una de las más originales de todas, realice un triple harem de los son, además de mostrar a otras parejas aparte, gracias a fanfic world la historia llego a mil comentarios lo cual me dejo satisfecho, luego hice **tu eres mi salvadora y yo tu protector,** un proyecto más ambicioso ya que conectaría dos de mis historias, haciéndolas interactuar la una con la otra, con eso en mente hice la segunda temporada de los son en konoha, ya que me hincharon las pelotas de una manera que fue muy molesta para mí, pensé ya que tanta gente quería ese fic, hice lo imposible para terminar la historia de Trunks en dxd y les traje los son en konoha segunda temporada.

Esperaba cientos de comentarios, que en menos de cinco capítulos ya tuviera casi quinientos comentarios, no fue así, les traje lo que pidieron y solo algunos los cueles les agradezco mucho comentaron la historia, mi objetivo es ser el mejor, escribo por entretención pero mi principal meta es ser el mejor escritor, me hago llamar el rey del harem, pero quiero sentirme así, quiero que esta historia llegue a oídos y ojos de todos, que sea la historias en español más comentada, más que la mierda que traer taro, pero ahora pienso, debo volver a mis principios y escribir lo que me gusta y no prestarle atención a los lectores, no darles el gusto a todos, porque eso es lo que he hecho, tratar de darle en el gusto a todos, estas son mis últimas palabras, terminare esta historia, no por ustedes, solo por mí.

Ahora contesto comentarios que valen la pena contestar.

kaiser akuma 7: si leíste lo de arriba, ya te conteste el comentario.

universeDBS1994: me vale un carajo SaiyayinSanin y su plagio de historia.

Zasetsu04: somos personas diferentes mi amigo, akatsuki la tiene peludo con los sayayin, no todo es acción, también hay algo familiar en el fic, amigo te lo digo claro, yo no leo manga de ninguna serie.

lord mau shinji 500: a ti gusta Karin, yo pensé en esa escena para ti, esas ideas pues, tal vez jamás se cumplan, el torneo del poder está muy lejos de llegar.

Alcion Raynd: buenas amigo, te agradezco tus palabras, eres uno de los pocos que me entendió.

Fedbax25: yo los reconozco, a todos ellos, cada vez que puedo se los agradezco, pero la mayoría no hacen lo que tú.

Magnus Mefisto: sería malo para ustedes y para mí, si leíste lo de arriba, ya tu comentario esta respondido.

maxigiampieri2012: a kisame aún le duele que su espada le fuera infiel, ajajjaja.

Kevin4491: una buena pelea narrada es lo que buscaba, que todo fuera natural, aquí sabrás que le pasara al kage, gracias por tu apoyo.

Bakunonosor: tienes la boca llena de razón amigo.

Rad Frank: me vale verga tu opinión.

Komaterah: puede ser.

Shunk Kisaragi: he aquí el capítulo.

THE CROW 88: todo va según el orden natural.

Paul El Erizo: cada escena es única en su tipo, jajajaa, que bueno que te agrado. Shizune está con gohan, todas esa preguntas se responderán a medidas que leas amigo, a jiraiya lo usare poco ya que es muy secundario para mi fic, amigo esa idea de venom es demasiado, ya perdería todo el sentido mi historia y sería un caos seguir escribiendo pero te lo agradezco de todas maneras.

autor godz: todos deben tener su momento de gloria, yo soy un buen escritor, no otro del montón como muchos, pues no sé cómo reaccionara Trunks jeje.

FanFic World010: gracias por todo amigo.

Jos Yivaldi: esa fue una escena que se me ocurrió en el instante, me agrada hacer escenas tiernas y románticas, más que las de acción, las novias de goten fueron a vigilar los límites de la hoja, ya veré lo del supremo kaio y danzo, pues ya aparecerá, saludos.

Son Zaiko Midoriya: un desenlace esperado, pero con un gran sentido amigo, puede que tengas razón amigo, también pienso en los que leen tengo mucho que pensar.

Arqchevo: wow, ya esperaba tu comentario, se me hacía extraño que no comentaras, las cosas pasan como deberían pasar, todo con el más sentido posible, sobre la imagen, te agradecería eso amigo.

Blamasu: gaara tiene apego a su familia, novia y amigos, ha cambiado en estos años, el rescate será con todo el sentido posible amigo.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: jajajaja puede ser.

Hpividente: paliza, amigo es una masacre jajajaja, así, recuerdo a baby, uno de los enemigos que menos me gustaron en gt, no lo incluiré.

Victor: bueno, nadie esta excepto de la muerte, no, el cuatro colas ya está sellado.

Lord Freezer: akatsuki ya sabe de la amenaza de los son, actuaran lo más precipitado posible, ahora conocerán el temor de los shinobi de la hoja.

Darkcrizer: me desmotiva pero debo pensar en mi y que pasara al futuro con este fic, tier tiene su zanpakto de bleach pero acomodada en el mundo de naruto.

Sin mas ninguna de las series me pertenece sino a sus respectivos dueños, disfruten de la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 5: rescate al kazekage, la fuerza del equipo 7.

En la guarida de los akatsuki se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo afilado, cada uno de los miembros estaba concentrado al cien por ciento en su tarea, la cual era extraer por completo al shukaku del cuerpo de gaara, pero quien mas empeño ponía era el líder de la organización de las nubes rojas. Pain tenia su rostro bastante tenso, usaba todo el chakra que podía para quitar a la bestia de una cola del pelirrojo.

-el líder parece más serio de lo normal, no, hay algo que ha cambiado en él desde que es hombre salvo a itachi- pensaba Sasori mirando de reojo a la cabeza de las nubes rojas, -algo me dice que en el futuro ese hombre será una gran piedra en nuestro zapatos- pensaba el experto en marionetas, quien se preocupó un poco por el ambiente entre akatsukis.

-aaghh, que molesto, mi cuerpo terminara hecho nudos después de esto- fastidio hidan para romper el silencio entre los miembros, pero estos no le prestaron mucha atención.

-siempre que hacemos esto fastidias hidan, cállate de una vez- dijo kakuzu con una voz profunda, regañando su compañero de viajes y asesinatos, a lo que hidan solo hizo una leve mueca de molestia.

-claro, lo dices porque no tienes un cuerpo propio, solo eres un montón de cabellos negros en su interior- decía con una sonrisa burlesca hidan a kakuzu, el cual frunció el ceño ante la innegable lógica del inmortal adorador de jashin.

-cuando menos te lo esperes, me hare con tu corazón hidan- amenazo el ser de cinco corazones en su cuerpo, a lo cual hidan le saco la lengua en señal de burla.

-ni lo pienses idiota, solo el día en que mileena arregle sus dientes podrás ponerme una mano encima kakuzu- exclamo el hombre con la voz de goku, a lo cual la mencionada frunció el ceño pero deidara fue el más enojado por las bromas de hidan.

-vuelve a hablar de mi hermosa novia y meteré un c3 tan dentro de tu trasero, que al momento de explotar quedaran partes de hidan por todos lados- dijo amenazante deidara.

-uuuuuhhh, cuando te pones de esa forma y me dices cosas tan lindas me enciendes deidi querido- decía de forma sensual la chica de dientes afiladas, mientras que se tocaba el cuerpo y dejaba de lado su pose para extraer al shukaku.

-son tal para cual, una pareja de fenómenos, jajajaja- reía hidan a toda voz, molestando en demasía a la pareja de akatsuki, pero para pain esto no era en lo más mínimo gracioso.

-es todo, cuando te encuentre reza al bastardo de jashin para que te salve de mi arte explosivo- dijo enojado el rubio de cabello largo, el cual tenía una gran vena de furia en su frente, mientras que levantaba el puño derecho en señal de amenaza a hidan.

-blasfemo, pagano, nadie le habla de esa manera a mi querido dios yashin, te convertiré en un sacrificio para él- decía en voz alta y muy cabreado el hombre de ojos rojos.

-no sin antes, devoro tu carne, ujujujuju- decía con voz sensual pero muy fría la pelinegra experta en sais, mientras se lamia sus dientes de forma amenazante. Peor esta pelea ya era una pelea de niños para pain, el cual ya no soportaba la actitud de sus subordinados.

-silencio!- grito pain poniendo en alerta a sus colegas, los cuales veían con los ojos abiertos al líder de akatsuki, ya que jamás había levantado la voz para detener las tonterías y burlas de hidan.

-ya lo puedo confirmar, algo trae muy preocupado al líder- pensó con seriedad el experto en marionetas Sasori, el cual podía sentir en lo más profundo de su ser, que la organización estaba en peligro, -líder, ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? A cambiado su forma de ser desde que ese hombre salvo a itachi- pregunto sin tapujos el pelirrojo marioneta de la arena, a lo cual los demás dirigieron sus miradas a este para luego voltear a ver al líder pain.

-es mejor que guardes silencio como cada uno de ustedes en esta guarida, concéntrense en extraer a la bestia de una cola- ordeno pain con voz firme, lo cual hacia asaltar más dudas en cada miembro de esta organización.

-va, qué más da, términos esto y volvamos a nuestros cuerpos de una vez por todas- dijo hidan encogiéndose de hombros, mientras hacia el sello de manos para seguir con el ritual.

-tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, hablare con mileena cuando terminemos esto- pensó el rubio de cabello largo, mientras que una gota de sudor caía de su mejilla, a la vez que un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

-uuuuh, esto no está bien, mi intuición femenina me pone en alerta y un poco excitada, ujujujuju- pensó por su parte la pelinegra de grandes dientes, mirando de reojo al joven del arte explosivo. Mileena se dio cuenta de la expresión de su novio, a lo cual esta comprendía que él pensaba lo misma que ella.

-maldición, akatsukis está decayendo, pronto tendré que actuar yo mismo para que esto funcione- pensó con el ceño fruncido el enmascarado del sharingan, el cual veía como akatsuki se desmoronaba de poco a poco, todo esto gracias a ese hombre de cabellos parados.

-si seguimos de esta manera, nos tomara dos días completos en extraer al shukaku y esos shinobis de la arena en estos momentos deben haber pedido ayuda a la hoja- pensó el frustrado líder de las nubes rojas, el cual en su cuerpo real usaba la mayor parte de su chakra en esta tarea, a lo que konan vio de reojo esto y frunció el ceño, mientras que mordía su labio inferior.

-nagato- pensó con tristeza la peli azul, la cual bajaba su mirada al ver como su amigo de la infancia iba más allá de sus límites para poder conseguir este objetivo, en su cabeza de poder salvar al mundo con lo que hacían.

-nada me detendrá, yahiko, cumpliré nuestra promesa, cueste lo que me cueste- pensó con tristeza el líder de akatsukis, aumentando así el chakra que usaba para extraer al shukaku, mientras que tobi lo veía de reojo y sonreía con malicia al ver tan comprometido con la causa.

-no puedo verlo así, yo…..- konan se disponía a reclamar las acciones de pain y su sobre exceso obsesivo en extraer al shukaku, pero de un momento a otro, el equipo 7 junto a rika aparecerían en la cueva y guarida de los akatsukis.

Goku, junto a sus hijos goten, sasuke y naruto, se erguían firmes frente a cada uno de los hologramas de los akatsukis, además de los únicos dos ahí que eran reales. Kisame sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba fijamente al hombre que le robo a samehada, por su lado Sasori veía con sorpresa la forma en que aparecieron estos ninjas de la nada, pero no solo por eso, sino más bien la facilidad en que ellos los encontraron tan rápidamente. Pain tras esto no tuvo otro remedio, ya que su peor pesadilla se había cumplido.

-la extracción del shukaku ha sido un fracaso, kisame y Sasori, ya saben que hacer- exclamo el líder de akatsuki con seriedad, mientras miraba fríamente al sayayin mestizo, para luego desaparecer junto a los demás hologramas y la estatua del diez colas.

El cuerpo del kazekage cayó en un ruido seco al suelo, mientras que el experto en marionetas y el hombre tiburón se colocaban delante del pelirrojo de la arena, viendo detenidamente al grupo de rescate que había venido por el kage, pero kisame solo tenía una cosa en mente y esta era la venganza con aquel hombre de cabellos negros.

-al fin nos volvemos a encontrar, son goku- dijo con malicia kisame, el cual reía entre dientes con una mirada sicopata en sus ojos, pero el sayayin mestizo solo sonrió como lo solía hacer la mayor parte del tiempo.

-hola, digo lo mismo vegeta cara de tiburón- dijo el sayayin mestizo, levantando su mano derecha sacando una mueca de molestia por parte del hoshigaki, el cual se enfurecía por la actitud relajada de goku. Por otra parte, rika no perdia de vista al cuerpo de su amado gaara, buscando la forma de rescatarlo pero esos sujetos lo tenían muy bien protegido.

-maldito, ¿Qué has hecho con mi samehada? ¿Por qué no la tienes en tu espalda?- decía con furia kisame, la ver que goku no usaba a samehada como debería o como él creía que debería usar a la espada piel de tiburón.

-pues, la deje en casa, no era necesario que la trajese aquí- dijo despreocupadamente el sayayin mestizo, lo cual dejo sorprendido a kisame, ya que no se podía imaginar que era lo que hizo goku con su espada.

(En el hogar de goku)

En el interior de la gran casa son, se encontraba un enorme acuario de vidrio donde se podía ver nadar con tranquilidad a samehada, mientras que la pequeña gine veía con una sonrisa en su rostro al arma de su padre nadar de un lado a otro. La pequeña gine era vigilada por su madre kushina, la cual veía con una sonrisa suave a la hija de mabui pero en si también era como si fuera de ella.

-saeada, jajajaja- reía infantilmente la pequeña de cabellos blancos, la cual movía sus manitas para que samehada le prestara atención, a lo cual el arma saco la cabeza del acuario y le daba una lamida a la cara de la hija de su maestro.

-parece más un perro que una de las sietes espadas de la niebla- decía kushina mirando divertida a la pequeña de cabello blanco, la cual reía después de ser lamida por la espada piel de tiburón.

(Volviendo a la guarida)

-maldito insecto, serás comida de tiburón- dijo con molestia kisame, dispuesto a darle pelea a goku, el cual solo se froto la cabeza, ya que no sabía porque el hombre con la voz de vegeta se había molestado con él. En un segundo un shuriken se dirigió directo al hoshigaki, a lo cual este movió su cabeza a un lado, viendo con sorpresa como el arma ninja pasaba a un lado de su mejilla.

-supe que le diste muchos problemas a mi hermana, me las pagaras maldito- decía una rika con un shuriken en sus manos, a lo cual kisame veía sorprendido a la chica, ya que no sabía cuándo fue que lanzo el shuriken si su vista la tenía puesta en todo el equipo siete.

-bien, entonces eliminare primero a los chiquillos y luego al cabellos parados- decía entre risas molestas el convocador de tiburones. Pero rika no estaba sola, ya que sasuke y Sakura se ponían a un lado de la peli morada.

-déjanos ayudarte rika, ya tengo experiencia peleando con este adefesio- decía sasuke mientras se tronaba los dedos, a la vez que su sharingan se encendía al máximo en sus ojos.

-sasuke y yo somos la mejor combinación de fuerza y estrategia, lo haremos pedazos- exclamo la peli rosa con el ceño fruncido a la vez que se acomodaba los guantes negros con una hebilla de acero en los nudillos.

-gracias chicos- respondió la peli morada piel de ébano, a lo que los tres se preparaban para la lucha, mientras que kisame solo los veía con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

-el hermano de itachi, también tengo cuentas contigo y tu maldita madre- al decir esto, el ki de sasuke comenzó aumentar de golpe. Nadie insultaba a la familia del uchiha, nadie insultaba a la madre de sasuke, ahora el hijo de mikoto estaba aún más motivado para romperle la cara a uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla.

-creo que nos quedamos con el jorobado, ¿no es así goten?- decía el pelirrubio naruto riendo nerviosamente, mientras le daba un par de codazos al sayayin menor, pero este tenía un rostro de total seriedad al igual que kakashi, lo cual confundió al uzumaki.

-ese tipo, no tiene una firma de ki en su cuerpo- exclamo goten con seriedad, a lo cual kakashi asintió con la cabeza, mientras que naruto veía a Sasori y a goten moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-eehhh, ¿crees que sea un androide como la esposa de kakashi sensei?- pregunto el sorprendido uzumaki, el cual se rascaba la cabeza con confusión.

-hey, no compares a esa cosa con mi esposa- decía el peli plata con una vena en su frente, mientras regañaba al hijo de kushina el cual solo reía con nerviosismo ante los reclamos de su sensei.

-ejejejeje, lo siento, perdone- decía el uzumaki mientras que Sasori veía con fastidio a los shinobi de la hoja, pero ese chico de cabellos negros y dogi anaranjado lo ponía inquieto.

-bien, creo que ya lo tiene todo bajo control, por mi parte me llevare a gaara- exclamo goku con su tono simple, mientras se acercaba a los akatsukis con una caminata lenta, a lo cual la pareja de las nubes rojas se puso en guardia.

-eso es acércate insecto- decía kisame comenzando a realizar sellos de manos, mientras que Sasori abría la boca de su marioneta, para lanzar un ataque.

El sayayin mestizo dio un paso adelante, a lo que kisame termino de hacer sellos y un par de tiburones de agua saltaban por un costado del hoshigaki contra goku, mientras que una llamarada de fuego era lanzada por la boca de Sasori. Estas técnicas impactaron de lleno al sayayin mestizo, lo cual saco una sonrisa por parte de kisame, pensando que su enemigo había perdido la vida por sus ataques.

-bien muchacho, es hora de regresar a casa- decía el patriarca del clan son, el cual se encontraba detrás de los akatsukis, mientras cargaba a gaara en su espalda, a lo cual kisame y Sasori voltearon sorprendidos por la velocidad de goku.

-no comprendo, como fue pos….- pero antes de que terminara su frase, Sasori sintió los gritos de ataque de los shinobis de la hoja y arena respectivamente.

Kisame en solo un par de segundos, estaba siendo golpeado directamente en el estómago, con los puños incrustados en este lugar por parte de sasuke y Sakura, pero el uchiha usaba su jutsu de puño eléctrico para causar un mayor impacto en la parte inferior del hombre tiburón. El akatsuki con los ojos inyectados en sangre, la boca abierta con sus dientes afilados mostrándolos a la luz y una mueca de dolor en su rostro, fue lanzando hacia atrás con gran rapidez, hasta que este se estrelló con la pared de rocas de la guarida, quedando estampado en esta.

-malditos chiquillos- hablo furioso el hombre títere, el cual se disponía a atacar a sasuke y Sakura, pero desde las alturas escuchaba como el chakra se acumulaba en gran cantidad. Al mirar a las alturas, vio como naruto y goten estaban sobre este, con el rubio uzumaki haciendo un rasengan en su mano derecha, mientras que goten lo tenía sostenido por el cuello de su dogi.

-comete esto bastardo!- gritaba naruto desde las alturas, a lo cual goten lanzaba al uzumaki con gran fuerza contra Sasori, a lo que este uso su cola para tratar de detener el ataque combinado son uzumaki, **-aaaaahhhh, gran rasengan!-** gritaba el uzumaki, al cual un manto de chakra rojo lo envolvía, mientras que sus facciones se hacían más salvajes y una cola del kyubi salía de su parte posterior.

Sasori no detuvo su ataque y lanzo su cola de metal al rostro de naruto, pero este interpuso su rasengan el cual bloqueo el ataque del experto en marionetas, destruyendo así la cola venenosa de Sasori, la cual se hacía pedazos parte por parte, mientras que naruto caía con fuerza directo a la espalda del miembro akatsuki, destrozando por completo la coraza de Sasori.

-creo que los chicos ya tienen dominada la pelea- pensó goku con una sonrisa de orgullo al ver como los shinobis de la hoja derrotaban a los akatsukis con facilidad, -bien chicos, nos vemos luego- exclamo goku para luego desaparecer junto la kazekage.

-wow, los ninja de la hoja son muy fuertes- decía sorprendida rika, que veía con los ojos abiertos como estos guerreros les daban una paliza al par de ninjas que complicaron la vida de su hermana y al propio kazekage.

-no es nada, estos chicos aún no han revelado sus verdaderos poderes- decía kakashi con los brazos cruzados, viendo con mucho orgullo a los pequeños que tuvo bajo su tutela.

-impresionante, pero no me quedare atrás- dijo rika con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa confiada en sus labios, a la vez que sacaba un par de shuriken de su bolsa trasera.

Los chicos luego de dejar a sus contrincantes en un estado deplorable, dieron marcha atrás y se posicionaron junto a kakashi y rika, esperando los resultados de sus ataques, a lo que a simple vista, se veían que habían hecho efecto. Sasori tenía su coraza desparramada por todo el suelo y kisame caía poco a poco al suelo, quedando este de rodillas mientras que su capa se caía en pedazos.

-ggrrrrhhh, mocosos- decía con furia kisame, el cual se levantaba lentamente del suelo, a la vez que se quitaba los despojos de su gabardina de negro con nubes rojas, quedando con el torso desnudo.

-mantén la calma kisame, solo tuvieron un golpe de suerte- dijo Sasori el cual salía desde los despojos de su corza, dejando ver a un joven de cabellos rojos y una mirada sin emociones en su rostro. El chico usaba la capa negra de nubes rojas pero por debajo de esta, el pelirrojo sacaba un pergamino, el cual dejo en el suelo e invoco a una marioneta humanoide de cabello negro largo.

-luchar en un lugar tan reducido será una verdadera molestia- exclamo kisame con el ceño fruncido, ya que la intensidad de la batalla, podría llevar a que la guarida se fuera abajo.

-no te preocupes por eso, mira detrás de ti- dijo Sasori al hombre tiburón, el cual veía la figura de su cuerpo estampado en la pared de rocas, a lo que kisame vio de mala manera a su compañero.

-quieres verme la cara- respondió con molestia el convocador de tiburones, a lo cual Sasori dio un bufido, para luego señalar debajo del hueco en forma de kisame, a lo que este vio que era un pergamino con un sello para cerrar y abrir la enorme roca detrás del hoshigaki, la salida de la guarida.

-afuera está el lago, estarás en tu elemento, tendrás ventaja contra los de la hoja- explico con rara paciencia el pelirrojo, a lo cual kisame sonrió con todos sus dientes afilados, mientras colocaba su mano en el sello a lo que la roca se movía para dejar libre la salida de la cueva.

-jajajaja, bien chiquillos, que tal si vamos afuera- dijo kisame el cual dio un salto hacia atrás, mientras que este era seguido por la mirada de sasuke, Sakura y rika, los cuales se vieron entre sí, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

-kakashi sensei, naruto, goten, nosotros nos encargamos de kisame, acabaremos con él de una buena vez por todas- exclamo con una sonrisa el uchiha, a lo cual naruto le dio un pulgar arriba a su hermano en ley, mientras que goten y kakashi asentían con la cabeza.

-nosotros nos encargamos de Sasori, estaremos en casa antes del almuerzo- decía naruto mientras se tronaba los nudillos y el cuello, mientras que goten comenzaba a estirar sus piernas.

-se ven muy confiados mocosos- decía Sasori colocando a su marioneta detrás de su espalda, mientras que se agachaba levemente, a lo que sasuke y las chicas salían de la guarida a un lado del pelirrojo, -que kisame se encargue de la basura, yo tengo al pez gordo con el ninja que copia- pensó Sasori con un rostro inmutable, mientras que arena negra empezaba a rodear a la marioneta de Sasori.

-oh ya lo tengo- dijo kakashi mientras le daba un leve golpe a su palma con su puño derecho, como si de algo importante se hubiera recordado el hatake, -ya se me hacía parecido, ese debe ser el tercer kazekage de la arena, su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado, el kage de la arena negra- decía kakashi mientras se cruzaba de brazos y asentía con la cabeza. Kakashi no se tomaba muy enserio la pelea, ya que gracias a su nuevo poder, además de la fuerza de naruto y goten, la pelea estaba segura.

-con que conoces la historia de este hombre, bueno era de esperarse de kakashi el ninja que copia- decía Sasori, a lo que kakashi se colocaba en frente de goten y naruto, los cuales miraron extrañados a su sensei.

-¿Qué hace kakashi sensei?- pregunto el confuso goten, el cual se frotaba la cabeza sin entender porque el peli plata pareciera que pelearía solo con Sasori.

-déjenme pelear con él chicos, he entrenado por un año completo en el otro mundo con kaio sama, es hora de mostrar los resultados de ese entrenamiento- decía el enmascarado mientras colocaba su puños en sus costados, a lo que su energía comenzaba a aumentar de poco a poco. El aura blanca se arremolinaba alrededor de kakashi, el cual tenía una sonrisa en su cara debajo de la máscara.

El cabello de kakashi comenzaba a balancearse de un lado a otro gracias a el viento generado por la fuerza del peli plata, el aura blanca de kakashi se hacia cada vez más intensa, sus músculos se expandieron un poco y la energía del ex anbu se elevaba más allá de un simple shinobi o de un kage, mientras que sus alumnos miraban en shock el fruto del entrenamiento de su sensei.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? Jamás escuche que el ninja que copia poseyera tal cantidad de chakra- exclamo impresionado el hombre títere, a lo que kakashi dio una leve carcajada.

-cómo vas a morir aquí mismo, puedo decirte que esto no es chakra- exclamo con confianza el peli plata, el cual de un explosión de ki levanto una gra cantidad de polvo que hizo a Sasori taparse con su títere para mantener la vista en kakashi, -a este se le llama a ki, la energía natural generada por los humanos gracias a un entrenamiento exhaustivo- decía el enmascarado esposo de 18, a lo que se ponía en posición de pelea.

-energía natural, senjutsu, no, es otra cosa, es algo más poderoso- pensaba en estado de shock el pelirrojo de la arena, -me da igual lo que sea, mi arte perdura en el tiempo y acabara contigo ninja que copia- decía el pelirrojo con un rostro frio y duro, a la vez que la arena negra se agrupaba detrás del tercer kazekage.

-primero acabare con el tercer kazekage- decía el peli plata, el cual no mostraba su sharingan, a lo que se limitaba a crear su espada relámpago en su brazo derecho. El marido de la androide 18 tenía una gran fe en sí mismo, recordando cada entrenamiento que tuvo que pasar en el otro mundo.

(Recuerdos de kakashi)

-bien mi amigo, ten suerte de aquí en adelante y ten cuidado con una tal princesa serpiente- decía goku a la vez que le daba una palmada en la espalda a kakashi, antes de desaparecer con la tele transportación.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir el señor goku?, bueno no importa, es hora de correr- exclamo kakashi mientras se encogía de hombros, a lo que el enmascarado comenzó a correr a gran velocidad por el camino de la serpiente.

El ninja que copia por más que corría, no veía el final, así pasando horas tras horas y tras horas, sin siquiera ver a lo lejos el final de esto, a lo cual kakashi comenzaba a desesperarse de poco a poco, pero al recordar que esto lo hacía por su familia y su recién nacida hija Yinari, volvía sentir las fuerzas para seguir y volvía a mantener su ritmo.

-18 me enseño todo sobre el ki, pero ya no puedo ser una carga para ella, ahora tenemos a Yinari y por ellas debo ser más fuerte y protegerla a toda costa, no se volverá a repetir lo que paso con óbito y rin- pensó kakashi con una mirada determinada en su rostro. La rubia androide y kakashi habían pedido este entrenamiento, pero la androide siendo la intermediaria entre el clan son y los hatake.

La discusión sobre el entrenamiento del ki salio a flote entre el clan son, sobre todo por las mujeres de goku y gohan, pero estas no tuvieron voz ni voto cuando 18 les ofreció un combate para sanjar la discusión, a lo que ellas ni tontas ni perezosas se retractaron sabiendo que la androide era la mujer más fuerte de este mundo. Por otro lado, gohan era un gran amigo de kakashi y goku no tuvo problemas en llevar al hatake con kaio sama, pero con un mejor plan, goku propuso que kakashi hiciera el circuito completo desde el camino de la serpiente hasta el planeta de kaio sama.

-las historias del señor goku no eran exageradas, este camino no tiene fin!- grito el frustrado kakashi sin dejar de correr mientras se agarraba la cabeza con una mueca de molestia en su rostro.

(Fin del recuerdo)

-luego de eso, regale una de mis copias de haciéndolo en el paraíso a kaio sama, tuve que atrapar un chango bananero, golpear un insecto y pasar por un infierno- pensó kakashi mientras miraba detenidamente a Sasori, -pero al fin logre expulsar todo mi potencial- pensó el enmascarado, el cual en un segundo y con aura roja que lo envolvió, desapareció de la vista de todos.

-¿A dónde se fue?- dijo en voz alta Sasori, el cual al notar la desaparición de kakashi, se colocó en guardia mientras que la arena del tercer kazekage tomaba forma de lanzas, apuntando hacia goten y naruto. Estos miraban hacia arriba de Sasori, a lo que este no sabía porque no le prestaban atención a su enemigo.

El hombre títere con una mirada confusa, comenzó a sentir como caían restos de madera y arena desde su cabeza, a lo cual este extrañado de lo que estaba pasando, levanto su mirada hacia arriba, dándose cuenta que su títere y una de sus armas más poderosas, fue destrozada por completo gracias a kakashi, el cual se encontraba sobre su cabeza con la espada relámpago chirriando de rayos.

-bastardo, eso lo pagaras- dijo con veneno en su voz el pelirrojo, el cual levantaba su palmas hacia kakashi, para luego lanzar llamaradas de fuego de sus manos, lo cual kakashi con una sonrisa en su rostro, volvió a desaparecer de la vista de todos.

-eso no te funcionara, puedo leer todos y cada uno de tus movimientos- decía el peli plata, quien se posicionaba detrás de Sasori, quedando espalda con espalda con su rival, el cual con la boca y sus ojos igual de abiertos de par en par, no podía creer lo que kakashi había hecho en solo un pestañeo.

-maldito kakashi- dijo casi como un susurro el pelirrojo mientras que sus manos comenzaban a caer ya que el ex anbu de cabellos plateados había cortado en cada sección hasta los hombros los brazos de Sasori.

-sin tus manos, ya no puedes seguir peleando- dijo kakashi con un tono frio, lo cual saco una mueca de molestia por parte de Sasori, pero en un segundo su rostro cambio a una sonrisa.

-eso es lo que tú piensas hatake- respondió Sasori, a lo cual kakashi abrió sus ojos al sentir el peligro, para luego dar un salto hacia adelante, mientras que un par de especies de alas metálicas salían de la espalda del hombre títere.

-tienes varios trucos bajo la manga, ¿no?- decía con un tono sarcástico kakashi, a lo cual Sasori lo miro de reojo, burlándose con la mirada al marido de 18, pero este solo sonrió, -ellos también- dijo kakashi sentándose en el suelo y apuntando con el índice de forma burlesca hacia al frente.

Sasori al voltear hacia donde apuntaba kakashi, se encontró a naruto en su cuarta cola, con ojos blancos vacíos y fríos, mientras que goten estaba en su fase de súper sayayin. El uzumaki con sus garras por delante y goten con su puño derecho con intenciones de destrozar a Sasori.

El aktasuki de cabello rojos trato de reaccionar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el jinchuriki del nueve colas con el poder del manto de chakra oscuro y el hijo del patriarca son, con su transformación del súper sayayin, partian su cuerpo a la mitad, dejando solo su parte superior intacta. Goten y naruto con un golpe combinado, destrozaron cada engrane en el interior de Sasori, cada trampa que este tuviera en su interior de madera, todo eso caía en el suelo junto a sus piernas. Sasori ahora era un muñeco viviente con solo su pecho a la altura de su corazón aun intacto.

-ya lo entiendo líder, era esto a lo que temía- pensó el pelirrojo de la arena, el cual se encontraba boca arriba mirando el techo, -es una suerte que no pueda sentir dolor- decía en voz alta el akatsuki, mientras que los shinobi de la hoja lo veían fijamente.

-estas acabado asesino de la arena roja, pero antes dinos ¿Dónde se encuentran tus compañeros?- interrogo el peli plata el cual se posicionaba en frente de Sasori, viéndolo con frialdad hacia abajo, mientras que goten y naruto volvían a la normalidad, a lo que chocaban los cinco en señal de victoria.

-puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, solo cumplimos ordenes- exclamo Sasori con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Kakashi ante la negativa del experto en títeres, comenzó a reunir electricidad en su brazo derecho, dejando de lado su espada relámpago, -kakashi hatake, como digo ese niño de cabello negro, no poseo un cuerpo propio o energía, solo mi alma movía este cuerpo de madera, yo no siento dolor, no siento nada, no puedes amenazarme- decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-si es así, no me queda otra opción- dijo kakashi bajando su mano lentamente hacia el pelirrojo, a lo cual este solo sonrió ante su inminente fin. Pero de un momento a otro, kakashi tomo sus cabellos y lo levanto del suelo.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- decía confuso el pelirrojo ex shinobi de la arena, a lo que kakashi sonrió levemente, lo que confundió aún más a Sasori, el cual pensaba que el ninja que copia lo iba a perdonar de alguna forma.

-también aprendí que no siempre matar es la única opción para tú enemigo- decía el peli plata mientras que goten y naruto veían orgullosos a su sensei el cual mostraba su lado compasivo, -pero eso no te libra de tus fechorías Sasori, la aldea de la arena juzgara tus acciones- dijo kakashi a lo cual comenzaba a amarrar lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Sasori en varias cuerdas.

-tal vez tengas razón, ninja que copia- exclamo el pelirrojo, a lo que era envuelto en su propia capa, la cual aún tenía un vestigio suficientemente grande para tapar lo que resta de su cuerpo.

-bien, con esto hemos terminado con Sasori, ahora veamos cómo va sasuke y las chicas- decía kakashi colocando el cuerpo de Sasori en su espalda, como si este estuviera cargando un costal de papas.

-claro kakashi sensei- decía goten con el puño al aire, mientras que naruto solo asentía con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, al ver como kakashi cargaba al pelirrojo de la arena.

(Mientras en las afueras de la cueva)

 **-estilo de agua: jutsu cazador de las profundidades-** decía el hombre tiburón colocando sus manos en el lago, pero este tenía una mirada de frustración en su rostro, -¿Qué rayos está pasando?- se preguntaba kisame, al ver que sasuke y Sakura esquivaban con suma facilidad los tiburones de chakra que emergían del lago a atacarlos.

-¿aun sigues con esos patéticos justus?- decía sasuke cortando a los tiburones de agua con un kunai a la vez que los esquivaba, mientras que Sakura con sus puños destrozaba a los predadores del agua.

-además- dijo kisame que movía su cabeza a un lado, mientras que un kunai pasaba por su lado izquierdo, a lo que cortaba un poco su mejilla, -esta esa chica escurridiza- pensó el molesto kisame, el cual veía de un lugar a otro por donde el kunai había sido lanzado, pero la peli morada de piel morena usaba su habilidad de camuflarse con el entorno para atacar a kisame. Otro shuriken salió de la nada y cortó el hombro del domador de tiburones, el cual estaba bastante fastidiado por esto.

-jejeje, eso es bastardo, mi puntería es perfecta y mi habilidad de camuflaje es la mejor, me llaman la francotirador de ébano- decía la peli morada, la cual estaba acostada debajo de una roca cercana, mientras que usaba un par de anteojos negros para que el brillo del sol no interrumpiera su vista, -bien aquí va otra- dijo rika, lanzando un shuriken del bosque cercano al lago, pero al tener una mejor perspectiva del lugar en que se encontraba rika, esta estaba a decenas de metros del lugar de la batalla.

El arma ninja lanzada por rika, comenzaba a girar en el viento, cortando a este mientras generaba una curva extraña que se alejaba de kisame pero como si de un golpe de viento se tratara, el curso del shuriken cambió radicalmente hacia el hombre tiburón el cual recibió este ataca directo en el hombro, lo cual hizo sacar una mueca de dolor en el rostro de kisame.

-ya basta, ahora les mostrare el temor puro de un tiburón hambriento de chakra- decía el akatsuki de dientes afilados mientras los mostraba en una gran sonrisa siniestra. Kisame dio un salto hacia atrás, mientras que comenzaba a realizar varios sellos de manos.

Un nuevo kunai se dirigió contra kisame, el cual lo recibió de lleno en la espalda, pero esto no le importo al hombre tiburón quien solo se burló con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, mientras que la pareja de Sakura y sasuke esperaban el ataque de kisame, aunque estos ya sabían de antemano el poder de kisame y este no se nivelaba a ellos. El ataque que lanzara, ellos lo detendrían a como dé lugar, es por eso que se han entrenado como locos estos años.

-ya mi fuerza no es la de antes, ahora soy un guerrero al igual como mi padre- pensaba el uchiha, mientras que su aura se encendía alrededor de él.

-lady tsunade me ha enseñado el verdadero de ser una ninja médico y el señor goku el orgullo de un guerrero, no los decepcionare- pensaba la peli rosa con seriedad, a lo cual su aura también la rodeaba como si esta estuviera en llamas.

-MUERAN DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, NINJAS DE LA HOJA!-grito con furia el hombre tiburón mientras que detrás de él se alzaba un tiburón tan grande como la vista alcanzaba, el cual se dirigió con un gran rugido contra la pareja uchiha haruno.

-atrás sasuke, yo me encargo de este pez- decía Sakura colocándose en frente del enorme tiburón, mientras que la brisa del viento provocada por el jutsu de kisame movía de un lado al otro su cabello. La peli rosa novia del uchiha, mostraba un rostro lleno de confianza y valentía, la cual la reflejaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El poder de un guerrero y una gran kunoichi se mostraba en su ki que desbordaba poder, tanto así como una llamarada blanca que envolvía su cuerpo.

-RAAAAGGHHHHH!- rugió el gran escualo de agua, el cual con gran furia se aproximaba contra Sakura, mientras que sasuke se mantenía tranquilo detrás de ella, ya que el uchiha confiaba planamente en su hermosa novia. La peli rosa con gran facilidad de un movimiento de manos, atrapo la parte superior como la inferior del hocico del tiburón.

-te tengo patético pez- decía Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que se mantenía firme en la superficie del lago, pero la peli rosa frunció levemente el ceño al sentir como su chakra era drenado de poco a poco.

-jejejeje, eres la primera en lograr tal hazaña, pero si no sueltas a mi tiburón, este drenara todo tu chakra hasta la muerte- decía entre risas kisame, a lo que trataba de mantenerse valiente en el exterior pero en su interior, el terror lo inundaba, -pero si lo sueltas, este te despedazara sin piedad- exclamo con un rostro y sonrisa digna de un enfermo maniaco asesino. Sakura al escuchar esto, hizo un amago como si fuera a soltar al tiburón, pero volvió a erguirse.

-si ese es el caso, le daré a probar algo mas delicioso que el chakra- dijo Sakura sonriendo, a la vez que su ki aumentaba de golpe, -aaaaaaahhhhhh- grito a todo pulmón, a lo que transfería una gran cantidad de ki al tiburón. La técnica chupa chakra de kisame aumentaba de tamaño de poco a poco, inflándose al igual que un globo de agua.

-no puede ser, es igual que aquella vez- pensó horrorizado kisame, el cual tenía el recuerdo del día en que perdió su espada, -ese hombre hizo lo mismo- pensó con furia el hombre tiburón, el cual veía como al fin, su jutsu estallaba en una gran explosión de agua que se esparcía por todo el lago y parte del bosque.

Luego de esto, de entre los vestigios de agua que quedaban sobrevolando en el viento, la silueta de sasuke aparecía de frente al ex ninja de la niebla. Sasuke se había aprovechado de que el akatsuki se encontraba con la guardia baja, por la sorpresa de ver su técnica más poderosa destruida al ser sobrecargada de energía.

-maldición, me distraje, ya no importa, mis puños bastaran para acabar con estos chiquillos- decía kisame preparándose para una pelea de taujutsu contra sasuke, pero un dolor en sus tobillos invadió su cuerpo. El hoshigaki al ver hacia abajo vio un par de shuriken clavados la parte baja de sus piernas, justamente en sus tobillos.

Las piernas de kisame se entumecieron unos minutos, pero esto no fue lo peor para el hombre tiburón, ya que el puño de sasuke impactaba de lleno contra su pecho, lo cual hizo que su cuerpo se arrastrara por el lago, lo cual saco un gemido de dolor y una mueca de ira en el rostro de kisame.

-ese fue solo un saludo, ahora pagaras por lo que dijiste a mi madre- dijo seriamente sasuke, el cual con su sharingan ardiendo, el cual de un momento a otro pasaba a su segundo nivel, desapareció de la nada.

El estómago de kisame se hundió, lo que hizo al hombre tiburón escupir algo de sangre, bajando su mirada al suelo, pero su cabeza se hecho hacia atrás mientras que su nariz chorreaba sangra, para luego su mejilla hiciera cambiar la dirección de la mirada de kisame, todo esto en tan solo unos segundos. Esto se repitió en varias ocasiones, el cuerpo del akatsuki parecía un muñeco de trapo que era zarandeado por un niño de un lado a otro, mientras que Sakura veía esto con una sonrisa en su rostro, siguiendo cada movimiento de kisame con su vista.

-wow, no había visto a sasuke tan animado desde que peleo con goten hace tiempo atrás- pensó Sakura con una sonrisa suave, mientras que se sentaba en el lago, recuperando la energía perdida por el jutsu de kisame.

Así como lo dijo Sakura, su novio estaba dándole una lluvia de golpes y patadas al akatsuki. El uchiha plantaba su puño directo en la cara de kisame, un golpe tan duro que resonó por todo el campo de batalla, para luego dar una patada circular a la altura de la cara del invocador de tiburón, haciendo que la cabeza de su oponente casi saliera disparada de su propio cuerpo, pero esto no fue todo, ya el uchiha volvió a caer en el suelo, para dar impulso a su pie derecho, que golpeo directamente la barbilla del hoshigaki. La patada del uchiha fue tan dura y seca, que levanto varios metros el cuerpo de kisame un par de metros por los aires.

-Sakura, terminemos con esto!- grito el uchiha, el cual se lanzaba a kisame, para luego colocar sus manos en los hombros de este, comenzando a mover al hoshigaki hacia atrás y con un par de patadas en el estómago de kisame, envió a este de cabeza hacia la peli rosa.

-oh, si no queda de otra- exclamo Sakura mientras se encogía de hombros, a lo que hacía varios sellos de manos. La peli rosa hizo su brazo hacia atrás tomando impulso pero mientras le daba impulso a su puño, varias rocas se arremolinaban y acomodaban al brazo de Sakura, **-estilo de roca: jutsu impacto de rocas-** decía la novia de sasuke, que le daba un enorme puñetazo de rocas en la espalda de kisame.

El puño de roca de Sakura tuvo un gran impacto en todo el cuerpo del hoshigaki, cada hueso en su interior se rompía, fracturaba o en su menor medida, se clisaban como una ramita, mientras que era lanzado con una velocidad impresionante contra una roca cercana, en donde kisame reboto destruyendo la roca en pequeños guijarros. kisame caía en un ruido sordo entre estos guijarros.

-rayos, eso fue devastador- dijo naruto el cual salía de la cueva junto a kakashi y goten, los cueles miraban sorprendidos el poder de la pareja sasuke y Sakura.

-hey naruto, kakashi sensei, goten- exclamo una alegre haruno, la cual saludaba a sus compañeros y sensei, los cuales se ponían al día con sasuke y Sakura, mientras que rika salía de su escondite al ver que kisame no presentaba ningún peligro.

-ustedes los de la hoja sí que son fuertes- decía la peli morada amante de gaara, la cual pasaba por un lado del akatsuki, quien no presentaba señales de vida, -¿Qué demonios sucedió con el otro?- pregunto rika llegando junto a los shinobis de la hoja.

-aquí atrás- dijo kakashi con simpleza, a la vez que apuntaba con su pulgar al saco hecho con la capa de akatsuki en su espalda, a lo cual rika con una mirada confusa vio esto.

-¿estas bromeando?- pregunto la peli morada con los ojos entre cerrados, a lo cual kakashi se frotaba la cabeza con una sonrisa detrás de su mascará.

-jejeje, es una larga historia- respondió el peli plata, sacando una carcajada por parte de goten y naruto, mientras que los demás miraban confundidos al trio de hombres. Las risas se acallaron cuando el sonido de las rocas donde se encontraba kisame, empezaban a caer, dejando ver al hombre tiburón pararse con mucha dificultad.

-que persistente es, lo acabare de inmediato- exclamo sasuke comenzando a reunir electricidad en su mano derecha, invocando al chidori para terminar con la vida de kisame, pero kakashi colocaría su mano en el hombro del uchiha.

-tranquilo sasuke, él ya no tiene fuerza para pelear- exclamo kakashi sin quitarle la vista al hombre tiburón, el cual caminaba en el agua con el resto de chakra que le quedaba, -por lo que veo, solo tiene el chakra suficiente para un jutsu…..- decía el peli plata, mientras que goten asentía con la cabeza.

Kisame por su parte, con sus brazos colgando en su costado, comenzó a levantar con bastante dificultad sus manos a la altura de su barbilla para hacer sellos de manos con bastante lentitud, a lo cual los shinobis se pusieron en alerta, pero kakashi de nueva cuenta los detuvo, reconociendo los sellos de kisame, pero en si se preguntaba que buscaba en hacer eso, sabiendo que su pelea estaba perdida luego de la golpiza otorgada por sasuke.

-te.. .. de invocación- dijo en un susurro el akatsuki, colocando su palma en el lago, a lo que un tiburón blanco aparecía por debajo de él, -te felicito hermano de itachi, me has dado la paliza de mi vida- decía kisame con sus últimas fuerzas, mientras que su cuerpo se hundía lentamente en el lago.

-kisame acaso tú…- dijo kakashi con su ojo abierto con la impresión, mientras que los demás miraban confundidos al peli plata. Detrás del ninja que copia Sasori sonreía al imaginar que estaba sucediendo.

-ya no hay vuelta atrás, siempre viví para ver ese mundo sin mentiras que me prometieron, aun pienso que se pueda lograr- decía kisame con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que su cuerpo ya estaba a la mitad de hundirse por completo, -es por eso que mantendré toda la información en el más absoluto misterio con mi muerte, si eres leal a akatsuki tú también lo harás Sasori- dijo con un tono serio el monstruo de la niebla.

-somos dos personas diferentes kisame- exclamo el pelirrojo detrás de kakashi, a lo cual rika dio un salto de susto, al escuchar al cuerpo cercenado del hombre marioneta.

-jajaja, tal vez, pero por el momento, me despido ninjas de la hoja, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar en el otro mundo- dijo kisame con una última sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que su cabeza se hundía por completo en el lago. El tiburón blanco, dio un gran salto saliendo del agua, tragándose de un bocado a su invocador, terminando así con la vida de quien buscaba el camino a un mundo sin mentiras, de uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, del más leal miembro de akatsuki y exportador de samehada. kisame hoshikagi.

Los shinobis de la hoja miraban impresionados el deceso del akatsuki, el cual decidió quitarse la vida antes de revelar los secretos de la organización de las nubes negras, y porque no, los guerreros sintieron una pizca de admiración por el hombre tiburón al ser leal y fiel a akatsuki hasta en sus últimos momentos. Como alguna vez fue fiel a la niebla, kisame fue fiel a akatsuki.

-creo que es misión cumplida chicos, es hora de volver a casa- comento el enmascarado a los chicos, a los cuales asintieron, -aunque ahora que me fijo, ¿Dónde está el señor goku?- se preguntó el peli plata mirando de un lado a otro, mientras que goten concentraba su ki para buscar a su padre.

-jejejeje, bueno creo que me imagino lo que esta haciendo- decía goten con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que se frotaba la cabeza, a lo cual los shinobis veían al pequeño sayayin con confusión.

(En la aldea de la arena)

-eehhh, señor goku, ¿no sería mejor que fuera ayudar a los demás?- pregunto un baki con una enorme gota de sudor en su frente. El jounin de la arena veía con extrañeza como el sayayin de raza pura acababa con plato tras plato de comida.

-ellos estarán bien, sus oponentes no son los indicados para ellos- decía goku deteniéndose de comer por unos segundos para responder, para luego seguir comiendo más y más.

-por supuesto señor goku y una vez mas, le estamos muy agradecidos de que trajera a nuestro kazekage de vuelta- exclamo baki en un tono de agradecimiento, mientras que en el interior del restaurant, goku era rodeado por el consejo de la arena.

-le estamos agradecidos!- decían todos al mismo tiempo, a lo que se inclinaban respetuosamente ante el patriarca del clan son, a lo que este se frotaba la cabeza con nerviosismo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-jijiji, lo que importa es que el chico este sano y salvo- exclamo goku, mirando en dirección del hospital de la arena.

(En el centro de cuidados de la aldea)

El pelirrojo de la arena, el cual sobrevivió a la extracción del shukaku y después, gracias a goku, se le fue devuelta su energía perdida, se encontraba en la misma habitación que tier y kankuro, todo esto gracias a la petición exclusiva de la rubia chica, la cual tenía en su propia cama al pelirrojo, mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente, como si este fuera el tesoro más preciado de la chica de piel morena.

-tier, no es necesario que hagas esto por mí- decía el kazekage con las mejillas coloradas, pero tier solo lo abrazaba más a la vez que ponía la cara de gaara entre sus pechos.

-claro que es necesario, la última vez no pude hacer nada para protegerlo, ahora estaré a su lado todo el tiempo, no volverá a pasar eso otra vez- decía con voz suave pero con una mirada triste tier, la cual aún estaba bastante afectada por no haber defendido a su kazekage.

-si tuviera que volver a dar mi vida por ti, lo haría de nuevo- exclamo en voz baja gaara, el cual ocultaba su rostro en los pechos de la rubia. Las palabras de gaara llegaron al corazón de tier, esas suaves frases tan llenas de amor y decisión, hacían sentir a la rubia en las nubes. Este hombre provocaba que esta se volviera a enamorar como una chiquilla adolecente, de que las mariposas volvieran a volar en su estómago y que ese cosquilleo en su parte intima se sintiera muy placentera.

-gaara- decía suavemente la rubia de piel de ébano, la cual se alejó un poco del pelirrojo para verlo a los ojos. Sin dejar que su hombre dijera palabra alguna, tier estrello sus labios con los del pelirrojo en un beso cargado de pasión y amor, que devoraba con hambre de lujuria la boca del kage, el cual no se quedaba atrás y devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad.

La pelirrubia se subirían arriba de gaara sin soltar el beso, está sentándose arriba de la entrepierna del pelirrojo, aun besando con la misma intensidad a su amante y novio, a lo que este usaba sus manos para acariciar la espalda de la chica, a lo que el cuarto se llenaría de un ambiente lujurioso y pasional, pero el par de tortolos no estaban solos en el cuarto, kakuro veía a estos con una mueca de molestia y envidia, a lo que presionaba el botón al costado de su cama para comunicarse con la enfermera.

-enfermera, necesito una cubeta llena de agua fría-…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien como lo dije al principio, voy a estar inactivo por cuestiones laborales, ya que saldré de la región en una faena por una minera por un mes completo, a lo cual no actualizare por este motivo, recuerden que no gano un centavo con escribir estos fic y la plata que ganare me alcanza para renovar mi pc por otra de ultima generación, sin mas me despido.

Alucard77 fuera diciendo.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	6. Chapter 6

Que tal lectores, he vuelto, como siempre cumplo lo que digo, me fui por un mes por trabajo y he vuelto, me demore unos cinco días más pero fue para escribir el capítulo, durante este tiempo he reflexionado mucho y al leer los comentarios anteriores los que no fueron la gran cantidad, muchos me decían que hice mal en insultar a taro y mencionar a la rata de gabrielgamer, pues yo digo que no me arrepiento de lo que dije y si lo defienden pues, sigan esperando su actualización que será el día del pico mientras yo si actualizo para quienes disfrutan de mi historia y dejan su review.

Además después de pensarlo bastante, pues llegue a una conclusión y es retomar mis inicios en parte, y eso sería escribir por diversión y no buscar la mayor cantidad de comentarios, pero eso significa malas noticias para ustedes, y eso es porque:

No me importaran las ideas que tengan, yo haré lo que me dé en gana sin siquiera considerar todas sus ideas que me recomienden, yo no recibí lo que busque y ustedes no recibirán lo que quieren en la historia.

Yo comencé a hacer fic por el romance, no la acción, me quería enfocar más en el romance y eso voy a hacer en parte, ya que narrar peleas también es bastante divertido como darle drama a la historia.

Yo escribo para esas personas que se dan el tiempo de dejar su review, ya sea con una opinión o su parte favorita de la historia, también preguntas, o una que otra crítica con respeto, los demás me valen una mierda.

Tuve la idea de comenzar una historia sin siquiera hacer estas breves introducciones pero si no termino esta historia seria patético, ya que las personas que hacen una historia y la dejan a la mitad o menos, para empezar otra y otra sin siquiera terminar una, me parecen la gente más patética y poco comprometida por su hobby y además de un insulto a sus leales fan.

Sin más que mencionar, respondo una que otra review.

Fedbax25: la sinceridad ante todo, me gusta tu forma de pensar, gracias por el apoyo.

END999: hubiera sido gracioso que kisame hiciera eso, yahiko esta muerto hace años, no volverá no te hagas esperanzas.

lord mau shinji 500: ya tome suficiente tiempo, mileena y konan ni siquiera se ven mucho, casi nada, los akatsuki andan de un lado a otro, gine casi siempre sale al trote en la historia, gohan tendrá su momento en el futuro, una marioneta y un androide son bastante diferentes.

kaiser akuma 7: la decisión está tomada, es buena para mí.

Belmar Alexis Mendoza Ordoez: de nada

universeDBS1994: leí esa historia y cuando perdió el sentido me dejo de gustar, una cosa, tú no me dices que hacer, deje de escribir por trabajo y volví a los fic en cuanto pude, ya lo dije, sus ideas ya me valen, además lo que dices de cambiar el final de mis historias es la peor mierda de idea que he leído, vaya amigo mejor crea tu propia historia y no le digas que hacer a los demás.

Daizuke: gracias amigo.

Saitama Uzumaki: yo seguiré hasta terminar mi historia.

Magnus Mefisto: no lo desprecio, es mas me alegra que dejen su review, pero ya tome la decisión ahora todo va a salir de mi cabeza y no la de otros.

Zasetsu04: mucha gente pasa por eso amigo, escriben solo tonterías sin sentido sin darse cuenta lo ridículo que se ven, yo pase por eso y logre avanzar a lo que soy ahora. Kisame murió como un ninja leal a su organización, goku es goku ajjaja.

Emperor92: a veces cuando las series que haces el fic no son tan conocidas, no reciben el apoyo de los lectores, yo aprecio a los que dejan su review y se los agradezco hasta el cansancio, deje vivo a Sasori pero nada mas, él ya no será importante en nada en el futuro y esa ideas solo la hice para complacer a un lector nada más, kakashi es fuerte y eso diré. Lo que planeo solo esta en mi cabeza.

Rad Frank: leí tu comentario por completo y mi forma de pensar no cambiara ya lo deje claro más arriba, no tengo más que decir gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review.

autor godz: ya faltaba que kakashi se luciera, no solo los son se deben lucir, también los demás.

Alcion Raynd: cada capítulo tiene un mínimo de ocho mil palabras y es todo, acostúmbrate a esa cantidad de palabras, ya deje en claro lo demás.

FanFic World010: gracias amigo.

Black Etherias833: bueno amigo, espero que todo quede aclarado con lo que dije más arriba, cada trabajo tiene sus bajas y altas.

shion145: creo que me di vuelta por tu trabajo, y las historias de naruto ya estan bastante usadas amigo.

Sargento Payne: si vieras los review te darías cuenta que varios no respetan mi historia, yo di mi opinión y no la cambiare por nada del mundo, grabrielgamer es una rata y ni siquiera comento esa historia que mal estas. Los seguidores de taro son idiotas que esperan algo que no va a pasar.

yumerihaba2: cuando escribo combates a veces me largo en la escritura que después no se cómo llegue a escribir tanto, bueno nunca esta demás traer a colación a personaje bastante antiguos de dragón ball a lo menos una mención, como dije, me gusta el romance y gaara lo merece.

Son Zaiko Midoriya: pues espero que recuperes tu cuenta amigo, si sabes cómo clasificar tú historia no tendrías problemas, gracias por el apoyo.

Arqchevo: el poder de los chicos es de temer, ahora veras que trama akatsuki, ya lo dije una y mil veces amigo, estoy siguiendo la senda de súper y shippuden.

Bien es todo, sin mas ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños, disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 6: las inquietudes de goten, el dúo inmortal se moviliza.

El rescate del kazekage de la arena había sido todo un éxito, el equipo 7 junto a goku habían regresado a la arena como los héroes de esta, ya que gracias a ellos, uno de los más queridos líderes de la aldea oculta entre la arena había sido rescatado salvo y sano, además de traer a su villa al ninja renegado, Sasori de la arena roja, el cual quedo en custodia de los ninjas de la arena, encerrado de por vida en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, aunque según se entiende se le otorgaba el beneficio de visitas, por una de las ex kunoichis de la arena, la señora chiyo, abuela de Sasori.

A esta señora de edad, gracias a sus suplicas y ex posición como consejera de los anteriores kages, el pelirrojo gaara dejo que esta visitara a su antiguo nieto, al cual no le importo en lo más mínimo la visita de su abuela, la cual le pidió explicaciones sobre su actuar, a lo que este no respondió ante ella ni ante nadie. No había forma de sacar una palabra de él, pero ahora que ya se encontraba en custodia, la arena haría el intento de hacerlo hablar, ellos tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Como dijo el mismo Sasori, una obra de arte es la que perdura en el tiempo, el cual ahora está en su contra.

Ya la aldea se haría cargo de sus problemas internos, mientras que por otro lado, los son y ninjas de la hoja ya se encontraban listos para partir de nueva cuenta a la aldea de la hoja, además de que el propio gaara se encontraba en la entrada de la arena para despedir a sus héroes, aunque estos llevaban algo cada uno como recuerdo de la arena.

Goku y kakashi llevaban joyas para sus esposas correspondientes, para goku era muy confusa la relación de las mujeres y estas piedras preciosas, pero si ellas se alegraban al recibir estas, pues a él también lo hacía feliz. Por el lado de kakashi, este sabía los gustos de su esposa en joyas y cada vez que podía, le llevaba una muñequera de plata, collares de ambar o algún anillo con una incrustación de rubíes, a lo cual hacia tan feliz al peli plata que no se sacaba a la pelirrubia en toda la noche. Kakashi era el marido ideal para el androide.

Por otro lado, sasuke y Sakura lucían un par de collares de color dorado, los cuales tenían la forma de un corazón partido en dos, al cual luego de juntarse los dos, se hacía un corazón completo, esta demás decir que esto representaba que los dos tenían una parte del corazón del otro, esto como el gesto de amor entre el uchiha y la haruno.

Por su parte, le rubio uzumaki, llevaba en sus manos un paquete de color blanco de un tamaño considerable, el cual era adornado por un listón rojo en forma de moño. De este desprendía un olor muy agradable en el ambiente, a lo que atraía la atención de todos los presentes, quienes estaban curiosos por saber que traía ahí naruto.

-oye naruto, me he estado preguntando, ¿Qué traes en ese paquete? Huele muy delicioso- decía el sayayin mestizo, el cual tenía un hilillo de saliva de su boca, mientras apuntaba al paquete del uzumaki. Naruto de un momento a otro, oculto sobreprotectoramente con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

-son pastelillos de canela para hinata, solo para ella- decía naruto con seriedad, mientras que daba un par de pasos atrás, alejándose de su hambriento padre, el cual avanzo los pasos que naruto había retrocedido.

-ohh, no te importaría darme uno- decía goku moviendo sus manos maliciosamente a lo que naruto entro en su estado de cuatro colas, mientras le rugía a su padre.

 **-consigue los tuyos-** exclamo naruto el cual le dio un rugido a su padre, el cual comenzaba a tratar de quitarles los pastelillos de canela a naruto, pero este lo esquivaba con gran velocidad, mientras que los presentes veían esto con una gran gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

-¿es normal que eso pase?- decía el hermano mayor de gaara, apuntando con un rostro de sorpresa en su rostro, a lo cual kakashi, Sakura y sasuke dio un ligero suspiro, mientras movían sus manos.

-es mejor que no lo sepas- decía Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, a lo cual kakuro se limitó a quedarse en silencio. Por otra parte, gaara tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara al ver a padre e hijo comportarse de esa manera.

-señor goku, naruto!- dijo en voz alta el kazekage, el cual llamo la atención de los hombres mencionados, a lo que naruto volteo junto a goku a ver al pelirrojo, estos en una posición muy cómica, ya que naruto usaba sus colas para mantener a su padre lejos, mientras que este estiraba como tanto podía para alcanzar los pastelillos de naruto. El kazekage estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido en ese instante.

-heeyyy, no se vayan sin mí- decía el pequeño goten, el cual corría a toda velocidad hacia los ninjas de la hoja, los cuales tenían rostros de sorpresa al ver el enorme bolso que traía en su espalda el pequeño sayayin.

-goten, ¿Qué rayos haces con ese bolso?- decía una Sakura con una mirada extraña en sus ojos, mientras que con su índice apuntaba nerviosamente al bolso que superaba varias veces el cuerpo de goten.

-jijiji, bueno, encontré una tienda donde uno mismo puede hacer su oso de peluche- explicaba el hijo de goku, a lo que Sakura junto a los demás ya pensaban a donde iría la explicación del pequeño sayayin, -así que decidí hacer un oso de peluche para cada una de las chicas- decía el hijo menor de goku con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual Sakura dio un suspiro de amor al ver tal gesto romántico de goten a sus novias.

-cof, cof- fue el sonido de sasuke con el ceño fruncido, a lo cual Sakura salió de sus pensamientos, viendo los celos latentes de su novio uchiha, el cual movía su collar de un lado a otro.

-ajajaja, pero ninguno que mi querido sasuke- decía Sakura la cual acariciaba cómicamente la mejilla del uchiha con la suya, a lo que este dio una sonrisa de triunfo, lo cual saco una gota de sudor por parte de los presentes, mientras que goku reía con la situación.

-bien, dejando eso de lado, señor goku, naruto, sasuke, Sakura, señor kakashi y goten, les agradezco con todo mi corazón haberme ayudado. Muchas gracias- dijo el pelirrojo portador del mapache de una cola, el cual se inclinaba con cortesía y agradecimiento a los ninjas de la hoja.

-solo le hicimos un favor a un amigo, pero para que esto no vuelva a pasar, debes entrenar aún más joven, tu fuerza es aún más grande de lo que imaginas- decía en voz suave el sayayin menor, a lo que ponía su palma derecha en el hombro del kazekage.

-lo hare señor goku- dijo el líder de la arena, el cual sonreía animadamente al sayayin de raza pura, mientras que kankuro sonreía orgulloso de su hermano y contento de que el propio patriarca del clan son considerara a gaara como su amigo.

-bien creo que hora de irnos- decía el sayayin de raza pura, a lo cual gaara junto a kankuro y baki asentían con la cabeza.

-es una pena no haberme despedido de rika y tier, y ellas que fueron tan amables de mostrarme las mejores tiendas de la aldea- decía para si misma Sakura con un rostro de decepción, recordando esas horas interminables mientras compraban ropa, accesorios o visitaban tiendas al azar, como una tarde de solo chicas.

-bueno, ellas estaban bastante ocupadas con una misión que les asigne, como el kage me disculpo por ello- decía gaara mirando hacia a otro lado, mientras que una sonrisa nerviosa se plasmaba en su rostro y un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

(En el cuarto del kazekage)

-wow, no puedo moverme- decía rika, la cual estaba con sus senos al descubierto, dejando ver sus pezones rosados en ese par de montículos de gran tamaños de color chocolate. La peli morada solo era tapada por la sábana blanca de la cama de gaara.

-silencio rika, déjame dormir un poco más- decía una tier la cual se encontraba recostado de lado, también desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, o eso era lo que se podía notar en la chica, la cual era cubierta por la sábanas blancas de la cama de gaara. Todo esto apuntaba a una sola cosa, gaara había dejado demasiadas exhaustas a las chicas después de una noche de pasión descontrolada.

-si, si, pero creo que nos estamos perdiendo algo importante- se decía rika con una mano en su barbilla, estando en una pose pensativa, -buena da igual, ahora solo quiero dormir- exclamo entre bostezos la morena de pelo morado, a lo que se acomodaba en su cama para volver a dormir.

(Volviendo a la entrada de la aldea)

-bien, hasta que nos volvamos a ver- dijo goku dando un movimiento de mano como despedida, a lo que los ninjas de la hoja tocaban al sayayin de raza pura.

-adiós- exclamaron los ninjas de la arena, antes de que goku diera una última sonrisa para luego desaparecen gracias a su técnica de tele transportación, volviendo así a la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

-hasta que nos volvamos a ver señor goku- pensó gaara viendo hacia el horizonte cubierto de arena, justamente en dirección de konoha, esperando el día en volver a ver a sus amigos de otro país.

(De regreso a la hoja)

La hokage de la aldea se encontraba en su oficina, disfrutando de un buen vaso de sake mañanero. La rubia mujer se encontraba de muy buen humor, ya que el día anterior logro acabar con la pila de documentos mas temprano de lo habitual y con goku fuera y perdiéndose la diversión nocturna con su marido sayayin, esta deicidio adelantar su trabajo y quedar desocupada en la mañana del día de hoy, solo le quedaba esperar a los documentos de la tarde y gracias a sus clones los haría en un santiamén.

-pero es bastante aburrido si goku no está aquí- dijo para sí misma la kage de la hoja, la cual ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza y se acomodaba en su silla, -no puedo esperar a su llegada, si pudiera lo tomaría aquí mismo en el piso de la oficina!- grito tsunade levantándose de forma inesperada, ya que esta tenía esa necesidad primitiva con su cónyuge de realizar el acto sexual que se le privo el día de ayer.

Tsunade con una mirada seria en su rostro se giró al ventanal de la oficina, para luego cambiar su expresión a una más melancólica. La kage se preguntaba cuando volvería su amante de raza sayayin y la tomaría como todas esas noches la hacía sentir como en el cielo, llevándola al clímax que jamás un hombre la ha llevado, su marido, su querido goku, ¿Cuándo volvería a ella?, se preguntaba tsunade con las manos en su corazón, pero….

-hola- resonó una voz muy conocida por la kage, la cual no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al escuchar la melodiosa voz de su marido, a lo cual esta con un giro suave sobre sí misma, se dispuso a darle la bienvenida a su querido esposo, pero su rostro decayó al ver a los demás.

-hemos vuelto abuela tsunade, logramos nuestra misión con mucha facilidad- decía el uzumaki el cual levantaba su pulgar en señal de victoria, a lo cual la rubia kage dio un leve suspiro, para volver a sonreír.

-buen trabajo equipo 7 y son goku- exclamo la rubia sannin, la cual se acercaba a los chicos, -tienen el resto del día libre, a excepción de goku- exclamo tsunade, la cual sonreía pícaramente en su interior.

-uh, ¿y yo porque?- pregunto el confundido sayayin mayor, el cual se apuntaba a si mismo con un rostro de extrañeza, a lo cual tsunade caminaba de izquierda a derecha por la habitación mientras colocaba su manos detrás de la espalda.

-necesito el informe de la misión en detalle, esa es la razón- decía la pelirrubia kage, a lo cual goku se dejó caer en hombros, pensando que esto no le llevaría mucho tiempo y después podría aprovechar el día para entrenar.

-bien, no hay problema- respondió el sayayin de raza pura, a lo que la kage despedía a los demás ninjas de la hoja.

-adiós mamá tsunade- exclamo goten mientras cerraba la puerta al despedirse de la hokage, la cual se despidió con la mano de su hijo, brindándole una gran sonrisa maternal.

-bien, con respecto a la misión yo…- pero antes de que goku comenzara a explicar los detalles de su misión, la hokage le saltaría encima, haciendo caer al patriarca son en el suelo. Goku tenía la guardia baja y por este motivo tsunade lo derribo fácilmente.

-ahora eres mío son goku, y si pensaste entrenar, déjame decirte que consideres esto un entrenamiento ya que no saldrás de aquí por todo el día- decía de manera picara la pelirrubia mujer, la cual besaba de lleno en los labios del confundido sayayin. El beso de la kage empezó con pasión desde el principio, usando su lengua para jugar con la boca de goku.

El patriarca del clan más poderoso de konoha comenzaba a reaccionar a las caricias de tsunade, ya que por experiencia con cada una de sus esposas, él ya lograba captar los sentimientos de estas que pasaban del amor a una lujuria incontrolable. Goku como el buen marido que era, y sabiendo que siempre debía darle un tiempo de calidad a las chicas y no solo tener su cabeza en los entrenamientos, empezó a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por la pasión que invadía la oficina de la hokage. Goku no volvería a cometer el mismo error que cometió con milk.

Las manos agiles de goku recorrían la espalda de la pelirrubia, quitando con delicadeza la chamarra ver de la kage, la cual se sentaba encima de la cintura de goku, mientras este comenzaba a quitar las prendas superiores de la mujer de edad, la cual de un momento a otro solo se encontraba con su brasear de encaje negro, pero goku no notaba esto, ya que estaba perdido besando el cuello de su esposa y acariciando su cintura de un lado a otro.

-te amo son goku- dijo la rubia separándose un poco de su marido, para poder verlo directamente a los ojos, a lo cual el mencionado sayayin sonrió ampliamente con su característica sonrisa son.

-te amo tsunade- decía el sonriente sayayin a la vez que atrapaba los labios de la kage en un tierno y amoroso beso. Durante este tiempo goku había aprendido varias cosas del amor y como llevarlas a cabo, cosas que jamás aprendió con milk gracias a sus descuidos.

(Por los pasillos de la torre hokage)

La pelinegra pupila de tsunade, se encontraba con una gran pila de documentos que debía llevar a su maestra para ser firmados en el acto, aunque esta en vez de tener un rostro de preocupación o agitación por su trabajo, shizune tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y solo por un motivo.

-no puedo esperar a la cita con gohan esta noche- decía para sí misma a pelinegra de cabello corto, la cual solo le faltaba dar pequeños saltos de alegría mientras se encaminaba a la oficina de la hokage.

Desde ya un par de años que shizune y gohan comenzaron a salir, por supuesto que tras la aprobación de las demás, la pelinegra podía intentar alguna clase de relación con el sayayin mestizo, que para su sorpresa fue más que amistad, llegando a un noviazgo y posterior casamiento de estos dos hace ya un año y medio. La ceremonia fue lo esperado, su maestra orgullosa se encontraba en ese instante y el padre de gohan no podía estar más feliz por su hijo, fue el día perfecto de ambos.

-terminare temprano y tendré tiempo para prepararme para nuestra cita- decía con alegría shizune, la cual ya estaba a solo unos metros de la puerta, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a escuchar voces del interior de esta, -¿lady tsunade tiene visitas?- pensó con extrañeza la pelinegra, la cual por curiosidad apoyo su oreja en la puerta, pero lo que escucho no fue una conversación normal.

-ah, ah, siii, sigue asiii!- se escuchaban los gemidos de placer de la hokage, la cual llegaba al éxtasis por las embestidas de goku, el cual la tenía sentada en su escritorio, mientras la penetraba una y otra vez. Shizune se sonrojo de inmediato para luego quitarse de la puerta, dejando caer todos los papeles al suelo.

-la…lady tsunade engaña al señor goku- pensó la pelinegra de corto cabello, la cual tenía una mueca de impresión que solo ella puede poner, mientras imaginaba a su maestra engañando al sayayin de raza pura.

-ah, ah, mi goku, más rápido, mas, más ah ah!- gritaba la pelirrubia con pasión, a lo cual shizune al oír esto y concentrarse sintió el ki del sayayin patriarca del clan son en el interior de la oficina, a lo cual shizune dio un suspiro de alivio.

-esperen un momento, si el señor goku está ahí dentro, eso quiere decir que….- en ese momento shizune comenzó a llorar cómicamente mientras sacaba una cinta de peligro de su túnica, -les llevara todo el día salir de la oficina- decía entre lágrimas la pelinegra, mientras que colocaba la cinta de peligro en los pasillos, para luego recoger los papeles del suelo.

La alumna de tsunade se alejaba del lugar, mientras que sus planes de una cita mágica con gohan se tendría que retrasar por culpa de su maestra, la cual no cumpliría con sus deberes hasta que se desocupara con su marido, lo que llevaría horas y horas.

-hoy tendré que trabajar hasta tarde- decía entre lamentos shizune la cual seguía llorando mientras se perdía entre los pasillos de la torres hokage.

(Mientras en las calles de konoha)

Goten caminaba por el barrio central de la hoja con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, yendo a paso lento hacia su hogar con sus adorables novias, pensando en solo entregar los ositos de peluches que llevaba en su bolso a ellas, mientras que la gente que lo veía, se reía de lo adorable que se veía el pequeño hijo de goku con ese gran bolso acuestas.

-¿no es lindo?- decía una de las aldeanas de mediana edad de la villa, la cual le preguntaba a su amiga casi como un susurro.

-no puedo creer que tenga quince años, es muy adorable- respondía la mujer a su amiga, la cual veía con una sonrisa suave al pequeño sayayin, el cual seguía caminando con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios.

-podría abrazarlo por toda una eternidad- decía otra chica mayor a los veinte que veía pasar al sayayin mestizo por afuera de su tienda de verduras, a lo cual esta tenia ojos en sus corazones y se abrazaba a ella misma pensando en goten.

-jijijiji- reía el pequeño hijo de goku, el cual se frotaba la cabeza con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que los elogios de las aldeanas le daban pena. Aunque para el sayayin mestizo, no todos lo veían con buena cara.

-no puedo creer que ese enano tenga su propio harem con la chicas más hermosas de la hoja, me repugna- dijo un chunin de cabello largo con una bandana que cubría su cabeza, mientras miraba a goten con rencor. El joven estaba recostado en una pared de madera, viendo caminar a goten, el cual escucho esto pero decidió ignorarlo.

-hey amigo, no digas eso o tendremos problemas con su familia o peor, él nos puede dar una paliza- decía asustado el compañero chunin del joven, el cual era un poco más rechoncho, de cabello corto y una pañoleta en su brazo derecho.

-pufff, su familia, su clan, solo por eso puede tener a esas mujeres, pero solo es un niño, jamás sabría qué hacer con ellas, estúpido enano- dijo el chunin escupiendo al piso, dispuesto a retirarse del lugar, carcajeándose maliciosamente, pasando a un lado de goten.

-hey tú, ¿Qué rayos quisiste decir con eso?- decía goten con el rostro fruncido, pero sin voltearse al joven chunin, a lo cual el compañero de este dio un grito de niña antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero el bravucón se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el sayayin mestizo.

-aun que te lo explicara, no entenderías nada niño, es mejor que te vayas con esas perras aprovechadas y no sigas molestando a un ninja de verdad, enano- decía el molesto chunin, mientras hacia el gesto con la mano, para que goten se fuera como si este fuera un perro. Las demás personas miraban con reproche a este ninja, deseando que lo pusieran en su lugar.

Goten no soporto más estos insultos, él no era responsable de ser de este tamaño, él no quería ser la envidia de los demás, solo quería proteger a la aldea y a sus seres queridos, goten no obligo a las chicas a enamorarse de él, el pequeño sayayin no tuvo la culpa de no comprender algunas cosas de parejas. Goten soportaba los insultos hacia él, pero este jamás dejaría que insultaran a las chicas.

El hijo de goku de sorpresa, planto su puño en la cara del chunin, dejando a este con el rostro hundido después del golpe del sayayin mestizo, a lo cual el cuerpo de este caía estrepitosamente al suelo. Los gemidos de dolor del ninja no se hicieron esperar mientras se tomaba el rostro, moviéndose de un lado a otro por el dolor generado por la nariz rota que le había dejado goten con el puñetazo.

-jamás vuelvas hablar de ellas otra vez- dijo con frialdad el sayayin mestizo, el cual tomaba su bolso otra vez y volvía a tomar su rumbo a casa, pero estas vez, su rostro ya no tenía su característica sonrisa, ahora su ceño estaba fruncido y molesto. Las palabras de ese chunin calaron hondo en su interior.

"enano, enano, enano" se repetía esa palabra en la cabeza de goten, a lo cual este agacho su mirada, viendo por unos momentos al suelo para luego mirar a un lado, encontrándose con su reflejo en el escaparate de una tienda. Goten se vio de pies a cabeza, mirando que las palabras de ese chunin eran ciertas, lo que deprimió al alegre hijo de goku.

-yo no tengo la culpa de ser de este tamaño- dijo el pobre goten como un susurro, para luego seguir su camino hacia su hogar, pero esta vez su chispa característica se había apagado.

(En el hogar de goten)

Detrás de la casa circular de sayayin mestizo, se encontraban temari junto a Karin en una pelea de entrenamiento entre estas, a lo que solo usaban sus puños y tácticas de artes marciales en este tipo de sparring mientras que las demás observaban las habilidades de las chicas, las cuales se encontraban muy serias calculando cada golpe que daban a su contrincante.

-la velocidad y precisión de la Karin son impresionantes- decía haku con un rostro apacible, viendo cada movimiento de la pelirroja.

-pero la fuerza y reflejos de temari no se quedan atrás- respondió ino con los brazos cruzados y un rostro serio, la cual seguía los golpes de temari con sus ojos.

-hace mucho que no hacíamos esto- decía fuu con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que veía animadamente a las chicas pelear, -me pregunto, ¿Quién de todas es la más fuerte?- pregunto en voz alta la peli verde, lo que llevo a las chicas mirarse la una con la otra de manera desafiante, ya que ninguna había tenido una pelea enserio con alguna de ellas.

De un momento a otro, las chicas dejaron sus miradas de desafío de lado y sus rostros mostraron una mueca de dolor, ya que a cada una de ellas, tuvieron una punzada directamente en el centro de su corazón, lo que hizo detenerse a Karin y temari, las cuales volvieron a tomar distancia la una con la otra, para luego mirarse con confusión.

-eso fue….- dijo Karin pero antes de que terminara su frase, el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose llamo la atención de esta y las demás chicas, las cuales entraron como el rayo a la casa.

-ya estoy de regreso- se anunció el pequeño sayayin mestizo, pero con solo decir esas palabras, un vendaval rojo se arrojó hacia él, siendo Karin la cual ya se encontraba en sus brazos, besando cada centímetro del rostro de goten. El hijo de goku por inercia tomo a la uzumaki en forma de princesa, viendo en detalle que la chica era más alta de lo que pensaba y recién lo había notado, así como con las demás.

-querido, corazón, mi vida, mi amor, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la tierna Karin al notar la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de goten, a lo que las demás se acercaban al pequeño sayayin con rostro preocupados, excepto tayuyá que mantenía su ceño fruncido.

-goten- dijo suavemente ino, quien veía preocupada a su novio, el cual se mantenía en silencio mientras dejaba a Karin en el suelo. Goten se mordió el labio superior para luego tomar una decisión, ya era hora de hablar y zanjar este tema de raíz.

-yo… ustedes, ¿me querrían si no fuera tan pequeño?- dijo finalmente el hijo de goku con sus puños apretados y sus ojos cerrados, temiendo la respuesta de las chicas. El pequeño sayayin no dudaba el amor que ellas tenían hacia él, pero si dudaba si estas aun mantendrían su cariño a él durante más tiempo.

-alguien te estuvo molestando con eso ¿verdad?- dijo con enojo temari. La rubia de la arena intuyo esto de inmediato, ya que ninguna de ellas mencionaba el tema para que el hijo menor de goku no se sintiera incómodo.

-bueno yo…- exclamo goten frotándose la cabeza, tratando de desviar su mirada con la de temari, lo que hizo a la rubia confirmar su sospecha.

-lo sabía, oh cuando encuentre al maldito le arrancare la su cabeza de chorlito- decía la hermana de gaara, a lo que movía sus manos tétricamente, imaginando que arrancaba la cabeza del tipo que lastimo a su querido goten.

-n..no es necesario, ya me encargue de eso- dijo el sayayin mestizo frotándose la nuca, a lo cual las chicas dieron un suspiro de alivio, pero aun no sabían cómo abordar este tema con goten, -es solo, que a pesar de mi edad parezco un niño aun y ustedes ya crecieron, yo también quiero ser más alto como mi padre- decía con un tono de decepción y tristeza el hijo de goku, lo cual hacía sentir mal a las chicas.

-eso no es importante goten, la mayoría de las chicas maduran más rápido que los hombres- decía con lógica la pelinegra de los cascabeles, a lo cual goten vio a esta con confusión en sus ojos.

-kin solo está confundiendo a goten- pensó ino con rostro de nerviosismo, aunque esta tampoco sabía explicarle la situación y sus inquietudes. Tayuyá al ver esto, dio un leve suspiro y se acercó al hijo de goku.

-yo me ocupare de esto- exclamo con seriedad la pelirroja de ceño fruncido, mientras goten la veía con una mirada confusa y las demás con otra de preocupación. Las chicas no sabrían cuál sería la forma que ocuparía la pelirroja para explicar esto al sayayin mestizo y conociéndola, no sería de la mejor manera.

-tayuyá no creo que…- pero antes de que ino detuviera a la musical chica, esta le dio un fuerte golpe de puño en la cabeza del sayayin mestizo.

-ayayayay, eso duele- decía el hijo de goku mientras se frotaba la cabeza en el lugar que había sido golpeado, mientras que las demás veían con ira a la pelirroja por haber golpeado al sayayin mestizo, pero antes de que hicieran algo, la pelirroja se agacho y abrazo fuertemente a goten.

-idiota, a nosotras no nos importa que seas de este tamaño, nuestros sentimientos no cambiaran por tu estatura, a nosotras nos importa que seas feliz goten- decía tayuya con bastante sentimiento en su voz, a lo cual las chicas quedaron sorprendidas por las palabras de esta, -algún día crecerás y de eso estoy segura, pero por ahora solo debes preocuparte de ser feliz y no pensar en que dirán las demás personas, ¿entendido?- dijo la pelirroja amiga de kin, mientras que se separaba un poco de goten y le brindaba una sonrisa sincera al pelinegro.

Las chicas no podían creer lo que había hecho tayuya, la chica le había dado un golpe a goten para hacerlo reaccionar y un abrazo para demostrar sus palabras de cariño. Ellas no podrían a ver realizado lo hecho por la pelirroja sin lastimar al hijo de goku pero gracias a esta, ella pudo hacer las dos cosas, mientras goten cambiaba su semblante a uno más feliz. Las palabras de su novia le llegaron al corazón.

-entendido tayuya, no volveré a dejar que eso me afecte- dijo el sayayin mestizo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, a lo cual la pelirroja dio un leve asentimiento. Las demás chicas ahora con más confianza suspiraban de con tranquilidad, mientras que Karin aprovechaba de abrazar al hijo de goku y llenarlo de besos en el rostro.

-goten ¿y ese bolso tan grandote?- pregunto la peli verde fuu, viendo detenidamente el bolso del sayayin, el cual volvió su mirada a este.

-no será que, nos has traído un recuerdo de la arena, ¿verdad?- decía con jovialidad haku, la cual veía con ternura a su novio sayayin, el cual asintió de inmediato con la cabeza.

-así es, les traigo un regalo especial a cada una de ustedes- decía el hijo de goku con mejor ánimo, a lo que este dejaba su bolso en el suelo y empezaba a hurgar en el interior.

-wiiipiiiii!- grito con felicidad la rubia platinada, a lo que las chicas se formaban en fila para recibir cada quien su obsequio, estaba demás decir que las chicas ya tenían experiencia recibiendo regalos por parte del sayayin mestizo.

-a ver, primero será Karin- decía el alegre sayayin mestizo, a lo que esta salía disparada hacia el hijo de goku, ansiosa por recibir su obsequio, -aquí tienes Karin- dijo goten entregándole a la pelirroja un oso de peluche marrón, el cual tenía un peinado similar a este y un dogi parecido al hijo de goku, además de un pequeño báculo sagrado en su espalda.

-esto es….- decía la uzumaki levantando al peluche de felpa entre sus brazos, viéndolo con ojos brillantes y una mueca de sorpresa en su cara.

-de casualidad, logre ver en tu cuarto varias fotos mías y creí que un peluche parecido a mi te alegraría- decía con un tono de vergüenza el pequeño sayayin, mientras que se frotaba la nuca con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-es lo más grandioso que me han regalado en la vida!- grito de emoción la uzumaki, la cual comenzaba a dar giros sobre si misma una y otra vez, -te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- decía Karin mientras le daba una lluvia de besos en los labios de goten, para luego irse a jugar con su nuevo peluche. Karin tenía una cosa más para coleccionar en sus cosas de goten.

-parece que si le gusto, jejejeje- exclamo el hijo de goku con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras que las demás veían con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas a la pelirroja, -bien ahora tenten- decía el sayayin mestizo, el cual sacaba un oso de peluche marrón claro, el cual tenía un qipao de color celeste, mientras que en sus costados tenia pequeñas katanas de plástico, además del característico peinado de la peli marron.

-es muy lindo goten, gracias mi amor- dijo la peli marrón, a lo cual esta tomaba el peluche entre sus brazos y le daba un leve beso en los labios del sayayin mestizo. La experta en armas aprecio desde el primer instante el pequeño detalle de goten hacia ella, este osito la representaba en cada detalle, lo cual hacia latir el corazón de tenten, ya que su novio la reconocía su personalidad y gustos.

-muuu, ahora yo, yo, yo, yo- decía la peli verde la cual ya no soportaba estar esperando por su obsequio, a lo cual goten dio una sonrisa a la chica para luego voltearse a buscar el regalo de fuu.

-a ver a ver a ver, que tenemos aquí- decía el pequeño hijo de goku, el cual buscaba y buscaba en su bolso, mientras fuu saltaba de la emoción casi a punto de explotar de ansiedad, -tadaaaaa!- exclamo goten sacando un peluche de color chocolate, el cual tenía puesta una especia de piyama ver con un pequeño casco medieval y un par de alas anaranjadas en su espalda. Esta más que decir que en la tienda habían varios accesorios para adornar a tu propio oso de peluche.

-siiii, es un oso chomei- decía emocionada fuu, la cual tomaba su oso entre sus brazos, para luego saltar de arriba abajo como señal de felicidad.

-me guie de la forma que definías a tu bestia con cola- decía el pequeño sayayin mestizo, el cual se frotaba la nuca mientras miraba a un lado con algo de vergüenza. Fuu estaba sorprendida ya que eso se lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo pero goten aun recordaba esas conversaciones con ella.

-gracias goten, me encanto- exclamo suavemente la peli verde, la cual se inclinaba para darle un beso en los labios a su novio, el cual aceptaba feliz esta muestra de amor. Luego de unos minutos, goten continúo con la entrega de regalos a las chicas.

-bien, bien, que tenemos aquí- decía el sayayin menor con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que veía de reojo a haku, -aquí esta!- grito alegremente el hijo de goku, el cual dio un gran salto, quedando frente a la princesa de hielo.

Haku quedo con la boca semi-abierta, ya que el oso de peluche que goten le presentaba a ella, tenía el kimono rosa con detalles de remolinos marrones en este, además de un cinto blanco en su cintura rechoncha y un cinto collar en su cuello de color negro. La princesa de hielo se mordió el labio inferior para dejar caer un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. El osito de color blanco usaba la misma vestimenta que ella uso al conocer al hijo de goku.

-po.. por favor n..no llores haku, tal vez no fue la mejor dec….- pero antes de que goten dijera una palabra más, la especialista en jutsu de hielo, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, colocando la cabeza de goten en su hombro.

-aun lo recuerdas goten, aun recuerdas la primera vez que no conocimos- decía haku entre lágrimas, a lo que esta no dejaba de abrazar al hijo de goku, el cual se sonrojaba ante esto pero una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-jijjiji, por supuesto que lo hago, también fue la primera vez que nos besamos- decía el sayayin mestizo frotándose la cabeza, mientras haku se separaba un poco de su novio. La princesa de hielo lo miro a los ojos unos momentos, contemplando esa sonrisa que hacia latir su corazón cada vez que la veía.

-te amo goten, te amo con todo mi ser- hablo haku con el corazón, antes de que besara de lleno los labios del sayayin mestizo, disfrutando de cada centímetro de la boca de goten, el cual correspondió a los sentimientos de su novia.

Un par de minutos de besos y haku se separó del sayayin, agradeciéndole una vez más le dio un último beso a goten para tomar su obsequio y dejar a otra chica recibir el amor hecho peluche del sayayin mestizo. Así fue que goten como buen novio siguió en la búsqueda del próximo osito para su siguiente novia, las cuales estaban a la expectativa de quien seguiría.

-ummm aquí esta- dijo el sayayin en voz baja, mientras sacaba un oso de felpa de color dorado, el cual tenía un vestido negro con un cinto rojo a su alrededor, mientras que detrás de este tenía un pequeño abanico real que lo adornaba, -ten temari, trate de hacer el vestido lo más parecido al que usaste en nuestra primera cita- decía el sayayin extendiendo el obsequio a la chica de la arena.

-es igual, gracias por recordarlo- dijo la pelirrubia con emoción en su voz, a lo que abrazaba y acariciaba a su nuevo oso de felpa, -te quiero mucho goten- decía la pelirrubia robando un beso en los labios de su novio al igual que las otras chicas, dejando a un sonrojado pero alegre goten. Al pobre sayayin ya se le estaban hinchando sus labios de tanto amor de las chicas.

-es mi turno, lo siento ino y tayu, pero ya no puedo esperar- decía kin con un tono alegre, a lo que se posaba en frente de goten con un rostro soñador y unos ojos brillantes. Ino y tayuyá solo se cruzaron de brazos mientras bufaban con molestia, el rostro adorable de kin siempre funcionaba con goten.

-está bien kin, solo dame unos segundos- dijo el hijo de goku el cual con una velocidad digna de un sayayin, desapareció y reapareció con el oso de peluche de la ex ninja del sonido, -ten kin, espero que te agrade- exclamo el sonriente son, quien entrego el regalo a la pelinegra.

-wooow, es un oso panda!- decía con emoción la pelinegra. El obsequio de kin estaba adornado con una bufanda blanca con cascabeles dorados, estaba vestido con ropas militares similares grises parecidas a la de la chica cuando conoció al hijo de goku.

-eso no es todo, toca su pata derecha- decía el pelinegro, a lo que kin hizo caso y toco o más bien le dio un leve apreté a la pata de su oso panda. Kin dio un nuevo grito de alegría cuando el oso comenzó a emitir de su interior una melodiosa canción suave y relajante.

-es lo más genial goten, gracias amor mío, eres lo mejor que me pudo a ver pasado- decía amorosamente kin, la cual se inclinaba para besar los hinchados labios de goten, pero esta paso brevemente su lengua en el interior de la boca de goten.

-cof, cof, si ya terminaron- decía ino con una vena en su frente, a lo que kin solo saco levemente su lengua a la rubia para luego alejarse a disfrutar de su regalo.

-ahora solo faltan ino y tayuyá- dijo goten el cual saco un par de osos de peluche de su bolso ya que solo eran estos se encontraban en el gran bolso. –este es tuyo ino y este de tayuyá- dijo goten con su típica sonrisa son en su cara.

Las chicas tuvieron similares expresiones en sus rostros, aunque la pelirroja miro de rara forma de a su oso, el cual era negro con el hocico lleno de dientes filosos hechos de genero blanco, mientras que su expresión era de un ceño fruncido. El oso de la pelirroja tenía una peluca roja y un dogi parecido a la de su dueña, pero por supuesto lo que más destacaba su pequeña flauta gris creada de plástico.

Por otro lado, ino se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al ver a su oso blanco como la nieve, el cual tenía un pequeño mandil rosado con flores, mientras que en su pata derecha cargaba un pequeño ramo de flores y en la otra un corazón tan rojo como la sangre, pero lo que más le agrado a ino de su peluche, fue una coronilla de flores de plástico, la cual asimilaba a la coronilla que le había regalado a goten el día en que llego a la aldea y por supuesto, el día en que se hicieron una pareja oficial.

-es tan lindo goten, es el mejor obsequio de todos- decía la peli platinada, la cual se abalanzaba sobre el sayayin para un gran abrazo efusivo, a lo cual goten recibía a la chica.

-jijijiji, recordé esa coronilla de flores y lo importante que fue en ese momento- decía el hijo de goku con sus mejillas bastante coloradas. Por otro lado tayuyá veía de arriba abajo a su obsequio con una mirada de confusión.

-uno de los momentos más importante de nuestras vidas- dijo suavemente la rubia antes de plantar un beso amoroso en los labios de su novio, el cual cerró sus ojos para sentir los delicados labios de la chica en los suyos por un par de minutos.

-bien, bien, que las hormonas no se te suban a la cabeza- decía fuu despegando a la rubia platinada de goten, ya que esta se encontraba besando el cuello del sayayin y bajando de poco a poco el cuerpo del sayayin mestizo.

-ino no tiene remedio- decía tayuyá con una voz de molestia viendo como ino era arrastrada por los suelos, -gracias por el regalo enan.., digo goten, fue un lindo detalle- decía la pelirroja dándole un abrazo al hijo de goku. Tayuyá trataba de no mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente con goten frente a las demás, mantenía su romance con el sayayin mestizo para ellos dos. Pero la pelirroja no se esperaba una acción algo extraña en el hijo de goku.

-gracias por abrirme los ojos tayuyá- dijo goten para después besar de lleno los labios de su novia deslenguada, la cual ahora solo podía abrir sus ojos de par en par, mientras sentía el glorioso sabor de la boca del sayayin mestizo en sus labios.

-que enano tan pervertido- pensó tayuyá mientras era besada por el sayayin mestizo, pero de un momento a otro cerro sus ojos, -pero es el enano que amo y atesoro- pensó tayuyá dejándose llevar por los labios del sayayin menor.

Si, en la casa de goten la alegría abundaba y el amor se podía respirar en el aire, ya que el hijo de goten había dejado una de sus más grandes preocupaciones de lado gracias a tayuyá, además de llevarse una ronda de besos por parte de sus novias, un día que parecía ser malo, termino de la mejor manera para el pequeño sayayin mestizo. Pero por otro lado, cierta organización no pasaba su mejor situación y el líder de esta lo comprendía.

(Guarida de akatsuki, aldea escondida entre la lluvia)

-esto es una desgracia, perder a kisame y Sasori a la vez ha sido un golpe duro a la organización- decía el líder de akatsuki pain, el cual se encontraba sentado en la cornisa de la torre.

-lo importante es que se mantuvieron leal a la organización hasta el final, además ya tengo planeado a dos sujetos para reemplazarlos- decía el enmascarado tobi, el cual estaba de pie a un lado de pain, el cual frunció el ceño ante las palabras del uchiha.

-¿Quiénes serían los reemplazos de kisame y Sasori?- pregunto con un tono de molestia el líder de akatsuki. Pain no lo diría a viva voz, pero hasta cierto punto, este les tenia cierto aprecio a estos criminales y desadaptados de la sociedad, a lo cual al escuchar que tobi se refería a ellos como simples peones que podrían ser renovados cuando ya no sirvieran.

-no te preocupes por eso, zetsu se hará cargo de uno de ellos- dijo con un tono malicioso el enmascarado uchiha.

(Con zetsu)

-con que este es el lugar en que se encontraba este joven experimento de orochimaru- decía la mitad blanca de zetsu, el cual veía con sus ojos carentes de emoción a una probeta de gran tamaño que contenía un líquido azul en su interior.

-libéralo y salgamos rápido de este lugar- dijo de mala gana la mitad negra de zetsu, a lo que comenzaban a caminar hacia el tubo de vidrio que se encontraba al centro del laboratorio.

-sí, sí- decía la parte blanca de zetsu, moviendo su manos despreocupadamente, lo cual saco un gruñido por la mitad derecha de zetsu, -esperamos mucho de ti, joven- exclamo finalmente zetsu, mientras posaba su palma en el tubo. De un momento a otro, unos dientes blancos como la nieve aparecieron frente a zetsu, a lo que estos sonreían maliciosamente.

(De regreso a la guarida de akatsuki)

-bien y que me dices del otro- exclamo con molestia el líder de akatsuki, a lo cual tobi rio ligeramente mientras que de su ojo se abrió un vórtice que succionaba su cuerpo.

-del bipolar me encargo yo- esas fueron las últimas palabras del supuesto madara, antes de desaparecer por completo de la vista de pain, el cual solo dio un bufido de molestia aunque su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.

-líder, aun no confió del todo en ese hombre- exclamo la peli azul que salía desde las sombras, dejando ver que ella había escuchado toda la conversación de pain y madara.

-yo tampoco lo hago, pero es vital para la captura de las bestias con cola- decía pain sin dirigirle la mirada a su subordinada, la cual solo agacho su cabeza con tristeza.

-yahiko tampoco confiaba en él- dijo casi como un susurro konan, la cual denotaba una gran tristeza en su cara, pero pain solo tuvo un tic en su ceja por un breve instante.

-llego la hora de realizar nuestro próximo movimiento- dijo con seriedad el peli naranja, a lo que este se ponía de pie, mientras konan lo seguía con la mirada, -la arena y la hoja están fuera de nuestro alcance por el momento, solo nos queda la aldea escondida entre las nubes- declaro pain a lo que su subordinada asentía con la cabeza.

-el dos y ocho colas- respondió konan con el ceño fruncido, a lo que pain se volteo a la chica, mirándola sin emociones en su pálido y perforado rostro.

-el ocho colas tiene una mayor protección al ser hermano del raikage, solo iremos por el dos colas- declaro el líder de akatsuki, el cual caminaba hacia konan.

-según la información que hemos obtenido, la nube tiene un contrato de paz con la hoja pero su alianza no es tan afianzada como la arena- informaba la peli azul al líder, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

-aprovecharemos eso, los son no se entrometerán esta vez- dijo pain con un tono de molestia, a lo que pasaba a un lado de la chica, -comunícate con kakuzu y hidan, informa la situación y si misión, pero lo más importante, que no llamen la atención al capturar al dos colas- decía el hombre de cabello anaranjado antes de salir de la habitación. Konan se dispuso a enviar la misión de captura al par inmortal, el cual se encontraba no muy lejos del país del rayo.

(Con el dúo inmortal)

-ummm, con esta ya es la quinta entrega de esta semana- decía el enmascarado akatsuki, el cual salía de cobrar su dinero por entregar el cuerpo de otro ninja en el libro bingo.

-ya te tardabas kakuzu, me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento- decía hidan el cual estaba sentado en las escaleras de mármol en la entrada del edificio, a lo que kakuzu miro molesto a su compañero.

-no puedes morir hidan- respondió tajante el hombre de múltiples corazones, el cual venia contando el dinero que había ganado con su última víctima, mientras que el hombre ojos rojos solo se encogió de hombros y siguió a su compañero de equipo.

Luego de una caminata por el bosque en busca de una nueva víctima, una grulla de origami llegaba a las manos de hidan, el cual con un rostro de confusión abrió este papel, encontrando toda la información sobre su próximo objetivo. Hidan dio una leve sonrisa maliciosa al ver su próximo sacrificio a jashin.

-es hora de movernos kakuzu, nuestro próximo destino es el país del rayo- decía el hombre inmortal, el cual s carcajeaba con malicia, mientras que su compañero le arrebataba la hoja de sus manos para leer la carta.

-con que yugito nii, el jinchuuriki de dos colas- decía kakuzu mientras revisaba el libro bingo, encontrando una foto de la rubia en él, -una nueva presa con un gran botín por su cabeza-…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por el momento, no tengo mucho que decir más que dejen sus preguntas en los review y estaré dispuesto a responderles. Ahora el rey del harem alucard77 se retira diciendo.

Alucard77 fuera.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	7. Chapter 7

Saludos lectores, aquí alucard77 trayendo un nuevo capítulo, pero antes quisiera hablarle al señor Mister Nii-sanx3 quien se cree la justicia a algo parecido, bueno hombre, ve a un psicólogo ya que no estás bien de la cabeza, si a alguno de ustedes no lo conoce, búsquenlo en youtube por su canal y vean sus videos, estoy seguro que no les faltara las ganas de denunciarlo, yo lo hice y creo que faltan más denuncias a este pendejo, otra cosa son las criticas bastante duras creo yo pero la mayoría eran anónimos que no merecen respeto por comentar sin dar la cara, sin más respondo algunos review.

Zasetsu04: a la mayoría de las series shonen no le ponen nada de romance, y siempre he creído que a un buen escritor o mangaka debe saber cómo manejar cada género literario, puede que goten acabe violado puede ser, los akatsukis se las verán feo y es todo lo que diré, gracias por respetar mi actitud.

universeDBS1994: trate de enviarte un pm pero me tienes bloqueado, así que solo diré un lector menos no me afecta en nada.

lord mau shinji 500: gracias por respetar mi actitud amigo, goten crecerá a su tiempo, las técnicas se mantendrán como siempre, nada de crear otras técnicas pedorras, yahiko está muerto y nada más, te lo digo de inmediato, ninguna de las chicas tendrá hijos sino hasta el final de la serie, lo demás pues 17 no lo incluiré en nada, y vere que pasa con el ssj 3 y nada más podre responder.

Invi: bullyng jajajajaj pero que idiota.

Emperor92: gracias amigo, a veces es difícil continuar una historia, los osos de peluche se me ocurrieron en el instante que avanzaba la historia, ya hare una escena de naruto y hinata, pero creo que más adelante, si hare el torneo de champa ya que es indispensable para el cruce de mis dos historias, buena frase amigo.

Darwin: es tu opinión y no me importa.

Sargento Payne: creo que ya te respondí en un pm y si no fue así, pues ni modo.

MyLittleBronyX: ya se viene la saga de yugito, que estará buenísima.

Jos YYivaldi: zabuza aun esta encerrado de por vida, al igual que kabuto, suigetsu pues ya vere que hago con él, haku no ha ido a visitar a zabuza y es todo.

Joaquin: gracias por el apoyo y no, no meteré a broly ya que es lo cliché de lo cliché y no quiero caer en eso, además no tendría sentido meterlo a la historia.

yoshimi asakura: hago lo posible para crear una buena historia, gracias por el apoyo que me das.

The pro saiyan: tsunade es una loquilla y la hija de goku es una dulzura.

Victor: gracias por respetarme mi decisión amigo, me gusta el romance más que cualquier otro género, he aquí el capítulo.

Magnus Mefisto: creo que hare lo que dices amigo, pero solo si me gusta la idea.

Son Zaiko Midoriya: no importa amigo, todos tenemos contratiempos en la vida, cada personaje tiene su momento.

Shunk Kisaragi: goten jamás permitiría que hablaran mal de sus chicas, todas esas preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo jajaja, menos la última ya que hidan y goku fueron doblados por el mismo actor de doblaje, mario Castañeda.

Sin mas ninguna de las series me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños, disfruten de la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 7: el dios de la destrucción que ve la creación, el acuerdo de la nube y konoha.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el rescate del kazekage y los son volvían a su entrenamiento habitual, siendo gohan y goku los cuales se encontraban entrenando con el propio maestro del dios de la destrucción del universo 7 como ya hace más de 3 años, donde los primeros dos fueron un entrenamiento físico que llevo al extremo los cuerpos de estos guerreros sayayin. Gohan y goku cada quien por su lado conseguía más fuerza física, además de velocidad y reflejos que ningún ser humano o ninja podría imaginar, ya casi llegando al terreno de los dioses.

-vamos hijo, ¿no me digas que eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- decía el sayayin de raza pura, quien estaba realizando un sparring junto a su hijo mayor. Gohan a unos metros de su padre se mantenía en su pose de batalla.

-apenas estoy calentando papá- respondió gohan a lo que se lanzaba con valentía contra de su padre, a lo que goku comenzó a recibir una lluvia de golpes por parte de gohan. Cada golpe del sayayin mestizo era de gran precisión pero goku lograba detener estos con sus palmas, el par se mantenía en forma base mientras entrenaban.

Un puño de gohan se logró colar por la defensa de goku, a lo que este se dirigía directamente al rostro del sayayin de raza pura, pero con un rostro serio el patriarca son dio un paso atrás, logrando esquivar de elegante manera el ataque de gohan, mientras que comenzaba a dar un par de piruetas atrás, para poder mantenerse a distancia de su hijo.

-buenos reflejos papa, pero…..- decía gohan mientras colocaba sus palmas por delante de su cuerpo, -aaahhh!- dio un grito el sayayin mestizo, enviando de sus palmas una ráfaga de ki dorada contra su padre. Goku dio una media sonrisa en su cara, para luego desaparecer de la trayectoria del ataque.

-por aquí hijo- exclamo goku a su primogénito, el cual miro hacia arriba para ver su padre con una sonrisa en su rostro y en su mano derecha una bola de ki.

-no me sorprenderás- respondió con una mueca de seriedad gohan, mientras que de su mano derecha cargaba una bola de energía. Goku dejó caer su palma contra su hijo el cual levanto su brazo, así interceptando el ataque de goku por completo pero el contacto de ambas energías produjo una enorme explosión que se llevó a los dos por delante, consumiéndolos en una esfera de energía.

-sus habilidades han crecido bastante en este tiempo- exclamo con voz imponente el dios de la destrucción, mientras que miraba con detenimiento el entrenamiento de goku y gohan, -lástima que mi planeta sea el afectado por sus ataques- dijo en un tono irritado bills, a lo que se podía visualizar una gran cantidad de agujeros y tierra levantada por todo el sector donde entrenaban los sayayin, los cuales no tenían mucha delicadeza para demostrar su fuerza.

-no se preocupe por pequeñeces señor bills. Wiss puede solucionarlo todo en unos minutos- decía kushina con un tono despreocupado y una sonrisa en su rostro. Bills solo dio un leve gruñido ante las palabras de la pelirroja.

-además esta es una buena ocasión para que la pequeña gine vea entrenar a su padre y hermano mayor- exclamo mabui con un tono suave, mientras se encontraba sentada a un lado de kushina junto a su hija que veía a gohan y goku pelear.

-papa genial, hermanito genial- decía la extasiada gine la cual levantaba sus manos en señal de alegría, como si esta estuviera apoyando a los sayayin, quienes seguían su pelea ahora en el cielo, dejando ver solo estallidos e impactos de golpes por todo lo alto.

-es una buena niña- dijo el dios de la destrucción con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Las palabras de bills llamaron la atención de gine, quien con una sonrisa infantil se levantó del regazo de su madre y voló directamente al dios de la destrucción.

-gatito increíbe- decía la pequeña niña riendo alegremente, mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de bills. El dios de la destrucción con el ceño fruncido vio a gine, pero su rostro cambio a uno más apacible, a lo que este colocaba su mano en la cabeza de la niña.

-desde que nació la pequeña gine se encariño con el señor bills- exclamo mabui con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, la peliblanca se apoyaba en sus rodillas para mirar con detalle a su hija y al mismísimo dios de la destrucción teniendo a esta en su regazo.

-jojojo, no solo gine, también con pan y beat les tomo bastante cariño mientras crecían- respondió el ayudante de bills, el cual solo desvió la mirada sintiéndose algo avergonzado, ya que este era la deidad más poderosa en el universo 7 y en todos sus años de vida los que son muchos, jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable con estas pequeñas criaturas.

-tal vez es porque es la primera vez que me siento a gusto en un planeta- respondió el dios de la destrucción, puesto que recordaba la primera vez que llego a este planeta, el cual no solo tenía la mejor comida que haya probado si no los aldeanos siempre plasmaban una sonrisa sincera en sus caras y no una de terror.

-usted siempre es bien recibido en konoha señor bills- decía kushina dándole una palmada en la espalda al dios destructor mientras reía, a lo que bills solo sonrió sin siquiera molestarle el golpe amistoso de la pelirroja.

-muaaww, teno sueño- decía la pequeña hija de goku, la niña sayayin se frotaba sus ojitos con el antebrazo. Los demás sonreían ante la dulce imagen de la niña al bostezar.

-es verdad, ya es hora de sus siesta, luego de comer la pequeña duerme su siesta- decía mabui quien miraba su reloj con unos ojos de sorpresa, -bien pequeña, ven con mamá- exclamó la peliblanca colocando sus brazos para recibir a su hija del dios de la destrucción. El gato purpura con la intención de dar a gine a su madre, la hija de goku se aferró a la ropa de bills.

-no, con gatito- decía en un tono infantil gine, quien se aferraba a las vestimentas del dios de la destrucción, al cual le salió una gota de sudor detrás de su nuca. Bills al ver esto, el dios destructor realizo una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de soltar un suspiro.

-bien, bien, pero ahora a dormir- respondió bills con un tono de disgusto falso, lo que puso muy feliz a la pequeña gine, quien con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, se acomodó en los brazos de la deidad gatuna para luego cerrar sus ojos y quedar profundamente dormida.

-se ve como un ángel cuando duerme- exclamo kushina con una sonrisa suave en sus labios, mientras veía con detenimiento el vaivén suave de las respiraciones de gine. Wiss por su lado dio una leve sonrisa ante la frase de kushina, ya que este era un ángel, lo cual le pareció hilarante las palabras de la uzumaki.

-sé que puede ser incomodo dormir con gine en sus brazos señor bills, si es necesario yo podría cargarla- exclamo la esposa de blancos cabello de goku, pero el dios de la destrucción solo dio una negativa con la cabeza, mientras que usaba sus manos para a cunar a la pequeña sayayin mestiza.

-no hay problemas, además no es la primera vez que la cargo en mis brazos mientras duerme- dijo bills con una sonrisa de dientes filosos como solo él puede sonreír. Algunos se preguntaran el porqué de las palabras del dios de la destrucción, pues debemos ir a un tiempo atrás, cuando la esposa de goku son mabui llevaba un par semanas que volvía a su hogar, después de a ver dado a luz a la única hija del sayayin de raza pura.

(Hace un par de años atrás)

-que buen ramen, no me canso de comer ese delicioso platillo en ichirakus- decía el dios de la destrucción, mientras salía de la tienda del señor teuchi junto a su ayudante y maestro wiss.

-aun no puedo degustar cual es el ingrediente que le da ese sabor tan único al ramen de puerco- respondía el ser de piel azul con un dedo en su barbilla, en pose de reflexión.

-eso no es importante, lo que importa es que cada vez que lo como sabe mejor- decía el gato de color purpura, el cual apoyaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras caminaba.

El silencio reino entre las deidades más fuertes del universo, mientras caminaban por las calles de konoha, donde los aldeanos de la villa saludaban cordialmente a estos y ellos respondían a sus saludos. La tranquilidad de la aldea siempre hacia sentir un gran animo al dios de la destrucción, quien pasaba menos tiempo en su propio planeta y más tiempo en la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Pero hubo un momento en que estos se detuvieron en seco al llegar al campo de entrenamiento.

-mire señor bills, son sasuke y naruto- exclamo wiss al ver como el uchiha y uzumaki se encontraban entrenando si parar en el campo de formación número 7, pero estos no estaban solos ya que sus respectivas novias se encontraban en el lugar, por lo que se podía ver como ayuda al entrenamiento de los chicos.

(En el campo de entrenamiento)

-no me vencerás esta vez sasuke- decía con una sonrisa algo cansada el uzumaki, quien hacia flexiones de brazos sin parar, mientras que su novia hinata estaba posicionada sentada en su espalda.

-vamos 20 victorias a mi favor a 19 tuyas naruto, pronto será 21 victorias a mi favor a contra 19- respondía desafiante el uchiha, quien al igual que el uzumaki realizaba flexiones de brazos, mientras que su novia de cabellos rosas se encontraba en su espalda.

-esa es la actitud mi querido sasuke- animaba la peli rosa a su novio, quien sonrió ante las palabras de ánimo de Sakura. Al uchiha siempre que su novia le daba ánimos con sus palabras, este se motivaba más aun para ganar. Hinata por su lado no se quedaría atrás y su timidez no frenaría sus palabras como en el pasado, el amor por naruto era más fuerte que cualquier emoción negativa en ella.

-tu puedes naruto, si te esfuerzas al máximo nadie podrá ganarte- decía sin una pizca de tartamudeo en su voz la oji perla, aunque en sus mejillas se podía notar un rojo intenso por lo avergonzada que se encontraba.

-ahora me siento lleno de energía, aaahhh- decía en voz alta con un pequeño grito el uzumaki, el cual cambiaba sus ojos a una tonalidad rojas y sus facciones pasaban a unas más salvajes. Naruto había activado la fuerza dela bestia de nueve colas sin querer, a lo que llevo a una inyección de energía en su interior, para realizar aún más flexiones en un menor tiempo.

-si es así, yo también tengo mi propia fuerza interna- pensó el uchiha, quien con una sonrisa en su rostro, cambiaba sus ojos de un tono negro a uno rojo, activando su sharingan, pero no solo esto, ya que un aura blanca envolvía al hijo de mikoto. La competencia de naruto y sasuke se había vuelto aún más seria que antes.

Hinata saltaba de arriba abajo en la espalda de su novio de cabellera rubia, lo que alegraba a la hyuga que encontraba bastante entretenido intentar no caer de la espalda de su novio. Por otro lado Sakura se encontraba en la misma situación que la oji perla, pero esta veía a hinata con algo de celos en sus ojos, ya que su vista se enfocaba directamente en una parte de la hyuga, la cual era los pechos de la chica, los cuales rebotaban junto a la novia de naruto. La peli rosa se miraba sus propios pechos, los que frotaba un poco, dándose cuenta que ella era como dicen a las chicas con su cuerpo, una tabla que planchar.

Sakura al pensar en esto, encontró una forma de usar si falta de senos para ayudar a su querido uchiha. Su rostro cambio a una sonrisa algo maliciosa, mientras reía con su mano en la boca entre dientes, a lo cual esta volvió su mirada a hinata para poner en marcha su plan.

-tu puedes sasuke, no tienes que cargar con un par de melones en tu espalda- dijo entre risas Sakura, quien miraba de reojo a la oji perla, la cual como no era tonta se dio cuenta de la indirecta de Sakura. Hinata se sonrojo mientras se tapaba sus pechos, -chaaa, te lo mereces- pensó diabólicamente la Sakura interior, aunque hinata no se dejaría humillar por la peli rosa, así que rápidamente pensó como contratacar.

-por lo menos tengo- respondió hinata con el ceño fruncido sin apartar la vista de la peli rosa, a quien le apareció una gran vena en su frente.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso hinata?- Sakura pregunto con una sonrisa y un tic en el ojo, mientras que la vena de su frente palpitaba con mucha intensidad.

-oh nada, Sakura- respondió hinata con una dulce sonrisa en si cara, mientras que sus ojos blancos miraban disimuladamente a los senos de Sakura, la cual capto la indirecta de la hyuga.

Las chicas pasaron de apoyar a sus novios a una pelea de miradas intensas, la cual echaba chispas entre ellas. Naruto y sasuke dejaron de realizar flexiones de brazos al sentir el instinto asesino de las chicas en sus espaldas, lo que genero a estos ponerse nerviosos por la forma que esto podría llegar y a que limites llegarían las chicas. No tardó mucho en que sasuke y naruto sintieron el verdadero poder femenino.

-vaca/plana- exclamaron ambas chicas a la vez, quienes sin importarles que sus novios estuvieran debajo de ellas, los usaron como plataforma para lanzarse la una con la otra por los aires, dando inicio a una gran pelea de artes marciales entre la haruno y la hyuga, mientras que naruto y sasuke se encontraban boca abajo en el suelo, estampados contra la tierra.

-¿si dejamos esto como un empate?- pregunto el uzumaki, quien apenas se le entendía lo que decía por la cantidad de tierra en su rostro, pero sasuke le supo entender a su hermano en ley.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo naruto, pero la próxima vez no traigamos a nuestras novias a uno de nuestros desafíos- exclamo sasuke de la misma manera que el rubio uzumaki, mientras que en los cielos hinata y Sakura se batían en un duelo de golpes que resonaban por todo el campo de entrenamiento. Este acontecimiento era visto por el propio dios de la destrucción y su ayudante, quienes tenían un par de sonrisas normales en sus bocas.

-jojojojo, la juventud de konoha se esfuerza para ser grandes guerreros del mañana- comentaba con su típica carcajada el ser de piel azul, mientras que bills asentía con la cabeza, pero mientras más veía a estos jóvenes prospectos entrenar tan duro, se le venía a la cabeza una gran duda en su cabeza.

-por cierto wiss, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra goku?, hace mucho tiempo que no ha ido a entrenar- pregunto el curioso bills, el cual junto a su ayudante se alejaban de los campos de enteramientos.

-¿acaso le preocupa son goku?- pregunto con un tono de burla el hermano de vados, lo que causo un gruñido de molestia por parte del dios de la destrucción.

-poco y nada me preocupa ese sayayin, solo estoy vigilando de que no quiera convertirse en el próximo dios de la destrucción- decía con un tono gruñón el gato de color purpura, a lo que wiss reía ante las palabras de su discípulo.

-jojojo, es solo una broma señor bills- respondió el ser de piel azul moviendo su mano para que el dios de la destrucción se tranquilizara, -además por lo que se, hace poco las esposa de son goku dio a luz a su hija- dijo esto en un tono más serio wiss. Bills se tomó la barbilla en una actitud pensativa, ya que se le hacía extraño que a un loco del entrenamiento y las peleas como goku se tomara casi una semana poner un pie en su planeta para suplicarle a wiss que lo entrenara.

-ven wiss, vamos a la casa de goku, tengo una duda que quiero sacarme de la cabeza- exclamo el dios de la destrucción con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, a lo que wiss solo miraba con algo de confusión al gato de piel purpura.

(En la casa de patriarca del clan son)

Al par de deidades no les tomo mucho tiempo en llegar al hogar de goku, en los campos pertenecientes exclusivos del clan son. Bils y wiss se encontraban en frente de la puerta de entrada, ambos con miradas extrañadas ya que la mayor parte del tiempo, el bullicio reinaba en la casa de goku, pero ahora solo se sentía una gran y extraña quietud, así el dios y el ángel ingresaron al hogar de goku.

-con permiso- decía educadamente el hermano de vados, quien junto a la deidad de la destrucción ingresaban a paso lento al interior de la sala de la casa, topándose con una imagen bastante curiosa para este par.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí?- pregunto en voz alta el dios de la destrucción, el cual veía como mikoto, kushina y Mei se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá grande de la sala, tsume en el sofá individual roncando con un globo de moco en su nariz. La hokage tsunade por supuesto que no estaba en el hogar, ya que esta como líder de la hoja pasaba casi todo el día en su oficina, pero como se espera, la kage también se encontraba durmiendo como roca en el escritorio de su oficina.

-habremos llegado a la hora de la siesta supongo- decía wiss con un tono más positivo mientras reía en voz baja, pero una gota de sudor caía de su mejilla. Ni la presencia de estos dos podía despertar a las esposas de goku.

-ven wiss, puede sentir la presencia de goku en el segundo nivel- decía con voz seria el dios de la destrucción, quien seguido por su ayudante subían por las escaleras de la casa. Bills en unos segundos ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta, a lo que trago saliva sin saber que le esperaría detrás de esa puerta.

El dios de la destrucción con cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero justo en el momento en que giro la perilla y la puerta se abría, un olor muy diferente al que jamás haya olido el dios de la destrucción entro en sus fosas nasales, pero el olor no era desagradable ni tampoco molesto, era una sensación muy agradable para bills. Wiss entro junto al gato purpura también sintiendo este olor en su nariz, este peculiar hedor era el agradable olor a bebé.

-jamás había visto un cuarto así- decía el dios de la destrucción con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro, por su lado wiss entraba al cuarto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero mientras veía en detalle la habitación, diviso al sayayin de raza pura durmiendo como un tronco en una mecedora de madera, además de tener a su esposa de piel morena sentado en su regazo, la cual al igual que goku, descansaba plácidamente.

La habitación constaba con un color predominante a los demás, y este era el rosa, las paredes estaban pintadas de rosas, así como repisas y el propio ropero de la habitación, mientras que el techo de la habitación era de un blanco nieve, además de varios osos de peluches que bills miraba con curiosidad, pero lo más importante y que adornaba completamente el cuarto, era una hermosa cuna de un color rojo y detalles anaranjado con azul. En el interior de esta, se encontraba la pequeña hija de goku y mabui, a lo cual bills junto a wiss se acercaban a ver a la niña.

-mire eso señor- decía el ángel de piel azul, quien usaba un tono suave para no despertar a la bebé. Por su parte bills acerco su cabeza por encima de la baranda de la cuna, encontrándose directamente con un par de ojos esmeralda que lo miraba directamente con curiosidad.

En ese instante el dios de la destrucción vio algo más que un par de ojos mirándolo, no, al ser con la capacidad de destruir planetas con solo un movimiento de su dedo, veía a la nueva vida que fue generado por un ser vivo, a lo cuales había destruido solo porque lo sacaron de sus casillas. Ahora bills veía algo más que destruir planetas por un absurdo motivo y luego ir a descansar en su cama, el dios de la destrucción vio a la creación en todo su esplendor y él no lo diría pero era lo más hermoso que hayan visto sus ojos.

-jojojojo, hola pequeña- decía en un tono juguetón el ser de piel azul, mientras que acariciaba el estómago de la bebé, la cual vestía un pijama rosa de suave tela. La pequeña que se encontraba bien despierta solo pateaba sus mantas con sus pequeños pies, mientras que sus manos se encontraban a sus costados. La pequeña miro curiosa a wiss pero no le importo, pero al darse cuenta de bills, levanto sus manitos al aire, indicando que quería ser cargada por el dios de la destrucción.

-¿Qué es lo que hace wiss?- pregunto el extrañado dios, pero antes de que su ayudante le respondiera, una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos.

-ella quiere que la cargue señor bills- exclamo la suave voz de la esposa del sayayin de raza pura, sus palabras atrajeron la atención de las dos deidades quienes voltearon rápidamente para ver a mabui acercándose a la cuna de su hija, mientras que goku se levantaba de la mecedora y estiraba su cuerpo después de una buena siesta.

-¿señor bills, señor wiss, que hacen aquí?- pregunto el extrañado sayayin de raza pura, quien veía con una ceja alzada a las deidades.

-hemos venido para saber porque no has ido a molestar a wiss para que te entrene- respondió el gruñón dios de la destrucción, a lo que goku asentía con la cabeza, -pero nos hemos encontrado que todas tus esposas están durmiendo como si no lo hubieran hecho en siglos- decía el gato purpura con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-jejejeje, bueno es que la nueva bebé no nos ha dejado dormir mucho estas noches- decía el sayayin de raza pura mientras reía nerviosamente a la vez que se frotaba la nuca. Por su lado, mabui tomaba a su hija entre sus brazos para mecerla un poco, a lo que wiss miraba a la pequeña con una sonrisa, pero la vista de la pequeña era aun en el dios de la destrucción.

-mi pequeña gine, desde que llego a casa nos ha mantenido ocupados tiempo extra- decía la peliblanca de ojos verdes, quien miraba a su pequeña hija como solo una madre ve con dulzura a su hija.

-¿gine?- pregunto el hermano de vados con una ceja alzada en señal de confusión, a lo que goku se acercaba a su esposa e hija.

-yo le puse ese nombre- decía el patriarca son, mientras que su esposa le daba a su hija, -desde que tengo memoria ese nombre a estado rondando en mi cabeza, tal vez fue algún pariente que tuve en el pasado- decía el sayayin de raza pura con un tono suave. Goku no dejaba de ver a su hija mientras hablaba.

-ummm, es un nombre muy poco común en los terrícolas, pero si para un sayayin, tal vez de tu madre, hermana o tía- dijo wiss con una mano en la barbilla, pero goku no tuvo reacción a las palabras del ayudante de bills.

-eso no importa ya, lo único que importa es que ese nombre fue de alguien importante para mí y ahora lo lleva mi hija- dijo goku con una sonrisa más madura en su rostro, lo que sorprendió a los presentes. Por otro lado gine seguía con la vista puesta en bills, a lo que esta movía sus manitas para que el dios de la destrucción se acercara a ella.

-vamos señor bills, cargue a gine, creo que es lo que quiere- decía mabui con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, pero el dios de la destrucción se mantenía reacio a esta idea, pero este pensaba que podría lastimar a la pequeña si no controlaba su fuerza.

-jojojojo, el señor bills no sabe cómo cargar a una bebé- decía con su típica risa wiss, lo cual provoco un gruñido por parte del dios de la destrucción, pero en el fondo wiss sabía que si provocaba a la deidad destructora, este accedería a cargar a gine.

-¿Por qué un dios como yo debería hacer una cosa así?- decía en un tono molesto el gato purpura, el cual se cruzaba de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño, a lo que desviaba su mirada de la pequeña criaturita.

-¿Por qué no?- volvió a retar wiss al dios de la destrucción con una mirada astuta, mientras que la pequeña bebé movía sus manitas a la deidad gato, el cual vio a la pequeña y luego al cielo, para después dar un leve suspiro.

-bien, les mostrare como un dios carga a una bebé- dijo con una sonrisa de dientes afilados el dios de la destrucción, el cual con su actitud arrogante cargaba con mucho cuidado a la pequeña gine.

-ahora mécela de un lado a otro con suavidad- decía la esposa de goku con una sonrisa muy dulce en sus labios. Bills embelesado por los ojos esmeralda de la pequeña peliblanca, comenzó a mecer a la hija de goku sin dejar de verla.

-señora mabui, señor goku- dijo con un tono bajo el ser de piel azul, el cual indicaba a la pareja de esposos que se hicieran a un lado para que el dios de la destrucción se sentara por inercia en la mecedora mientras seguía meciendo a la pequeña bebé.

El dios de la destrucción siempre había pensado que la destrucción era la respuesta a todos los problemas, pero al tener a la propia creación en sus manos, se daba cuenta que no solo destruir las cosas era la solución, el equilibrio entre destrucción y creación debía existir, no solo buscar excusas para destruir por destruir era su trabajo. El trabajo del dios de la destrucción era mantener el equilibrio y trabajar junto a los dioses de la creación, no solo ir por su lado y dormir como si un hubiera un mañana, él se dio cuenta con esta pequeña vida que la destrucción de planetas sin motivo alguno era un error y su juicio estaba mal.

-la destrucción solo debe llegar a quien lo merece y no perjudicar a otros por ello- pensó el dios de la destrucción sumido en sus pensamiento, mientras que el vaivén de la mecedora lo ayudaba a pensar.

-jamás había visto al señor bills tan sumido en sus pensamientos- decía el ayudante del gato purpura, quien poseía en sus labios una sonrisa y una mirada muy relajada.

-es raro, la mayor parte del tiempo está gruñendo- decía goku con un tono confuso, mientras que este se frotaba la cabeza.

-no es así goku, la verdad desde que llego el señor bills ha cambiado mucho- dijo una voz detrás del sayayin de raza pura, a lo que wiss, goku y mabui, se encontraron con las demás esposas del patriarca, siendo mikoto la que hablo.

-su comportamiento fue hostil al principio pero ahora se siente un aura más relajada en él, lo sé porque me lo dicen mis instintos- decía la salvaje tsume quien se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-el temor que alguna vez existió alguna vez en nuestros corazones con el señor bills ya está en el pasado- decía la pelirroja uzumaki con un tono suave y un rostro relajado, mientras que no quitaba su vista del dios de la destrucción y gine.

-el del señor bills también- pensó wiss quien miraba a su discípulo con un rostro lleno de orgullo. Tal vez wiss fuer un ángel al cual lo crearon solo para ser el maestro del próximo dios de la destrucción pero este aun tenia sentimientos generados en el tiempo, al igual que su hermana vados por itachi, mientras que bills descubría los sentimientos que no sabía que existían en su interior, pero esta pequeña bebé y su pura inocencia provocaba esto en el interior del dios del destrucción.

(Volviendo a la realidad)

Padre e hijo tenían un fuerte y duro sparring, donde los dos coincidían sus puños y patadas, que dejaban un rastro de destrucción por donde pasaban. Cada golpe de estos guerreros sayayin era tan calculado que la expansión al chocar comprimía el aire a su alrededor. Gohan uso una patada a la cabeza contra goku pero este uso una mano para intentar atrapar el empeine del pie de gohan, pero como si esta fuera una ilusión, la patada de gohan desapareció de la nada.

-¿Qué rayos?- pensó goku, pero su rostro cambio a uno de incertidumbre a uno e dolor cuando la patada de su primogénito impacto de lleno contra su costado derecho bajo, lo que provoco que su cuerpo fuera enviado varios metros por el suelo antes de recomponerse y mantenerse erguido, sin perder de vista a su hijo.

-te engañe papá- exclamo con una sonrisa en su rostro gohan, quien respiraba de una manera agitada después de varias horas de pelea con su padre, aunque este también se encontraba en la misma situación.

-claro que lo hiciste hijo pero no volverá a pasar una vez más- respondió el sayayin mestizo, el cual colocaba su brazos a los costados, mientras que su ki se elevaba por los aires.

-llevemos el entrenamiento a otro nivel papá!- dio un grito el hijo de goku, el cual al igual que su padre aumento su ki de golpe, transformándose en su fase de súper sayayin.

-aaahhh!- grito por su parte goku, también cambiando su color de cabello a dorado, mientras que se ponía en su pose de pelea, listo para empezar el segundo round, ahora como súper sayayin.

-listo, vamos!- gritaron ambos guerreros de artes marciales, quienes se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, a una velocidad imperceptible para la vista, solo tomando un par de segundos para estar frente a frente.

El puño de goku tomaba vuelo, preparando para un impacto frontal contra su hijo, pero este como si fuera un espejo, imitaba el movimiento de su padre, también echando su puño hacia atrás, así lanzándolo con gran rapidez y fuerza contra su padre. Goku con ese mismo movimiento de gohan, choco su puño contra el de gohan, provocando una onda de expansión masiva que destruía una gran parte del campo del entrenamiento.

(Con la familia de goku y las deidades)

-es increíble la fuerza de sus golpes- decía la pelirroja uzumaki mientras se acomodaba en el pasto, pero de un momento a otro, la onda de choque se les vino encima a ellos.

-ya me están sacando de quicio- menciono el dios de la destrucción con un gruñido, a la vez que colocaba su mano por delante de él y se cubría junto a gine con un campo de fuerza. Por su lado kushina y mabui se tapaban sus rostros con los antebrazos, intentando no dejarse llevar por el vendaval provocado por goku y su hijo.

-hummmm, es mejor irnos de este lugar- pensó wiss con un rostro de serenidad pura, viendo como sus discípulos avanzaban a paso a agigantados su entrenamiento pero aun pensaba que algo les faltaba.

-vengan, tanto bullicio me dio hambre- decía el dios de la destrucción con un tono despreocupado, a lo que se paraba del pasto con gine en sus brazos, mientras se ponía en camino hacia su morada.

-tiene toda la razón señor wiss, no puedo esperar a poner mis manos en un las delicias preparadas por la señora kushina y mabui- decía el ser de piel azul, quien reía con su característica risilla, a lo que seguía al dios de la destrucción.

-jajajaja, esperen a probar mi sopa a la kushina, tan delicioso como un tazón de ramen- decía la pelirroja sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras que alcanzaba a las deidades. Mabui dio una última mirada a su marido, para luego darle una suave sonrisa antes de seguir a los demás.

Wiss aun con esa sonrisa típica en su cara, pensaba en su interior que ya era el tiempo de llevar al siguiente nivel la formación del par de sayayin, llevarlos a un lugar libre del tiempo donde se encuentren en sí mismos. Un lugar que llevara sus mentes a un nuevo contexto al límite del poder de los propios dioses, además de fortalecer sus cuerpos y elevar su confianza, donde podrían alcanzar un nuevo estado, para goku algo más que el súper sayayin fase dios y a gohan, el nivel más allá del místico.

(En la tierra del rayo, aldea oculta entre las nubes)

Mientras en las oficinas del propio raikage de la nube, el cual se encontraba bastante animado escribiendo una carta a la hoja, algo muy común en el malhumorado líder de la nube. Por su lado su hermano killer B estaba a un lado de este, tratando de mirar disimuladamente lo que escribía su hermano mayor, tratando de entender el rostro de felicidad del raikage pero ya se hacía una idea.

-yoh hermano, ¿Qué rayos escribes?, tonto idiota- decía con su típica voz rítmica el hermano del kage de la nube, mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro y terminar con una pose cool.

-eso no te incumbe, además no me digas tonto idiota- reclamo el hombre de gran musculatura, el cual terminaba su carta colocando un punto final, -excelente ya termine- dijo con una sonrisa confiada el kage de la nube.

-yoh hermano eso es…- pero antes de que B terminara su frase con una mala rima, su hermano mayor después de sellada la carta, la puso en frente del portador del ocho colas.

-ten haz algo de bien y lleva esto para su envió a konoha, además diles a karui y omoi que mañana a los ocho en punto nuestro visitante llegara- exclamo en tono de orden el raikage, mientras que su hermano tomaba la carta en sus manos.

-enseguida, tonto idiota- dijo B haciendo un movimientos de manos, para luego salir de la oficina del kage, pero este al estar afuera, no perdió tiempo para echar un vistazo a la carta de su hermano a la hoja.

-hey B- dijo la mano derecha del kage, la pantera negra de la nube, darui el cual saludaba con su típico tono aburrido al hermano del kage. B estaba en otro mundo ya que se encontraba concentrado en la carta. Darui con curiosidad se posiciono a un lado de B y comenzó a leer la cata junto a este. La cara de estos cambio a una de preocupación al terminar de leer.

-oh no, es ese día del mes- decía darui con preocupación en su voz, a la vez que se tomaba la cabeza y se apoyaba en la pared con su mano libre.

-a mi hermano una paliza le van a dar y como basura va a quedar, oh yeah- rimaba B mientras levantaba sus manos al aire con estilo, pero por dentro sentía una gran lastima por su hermano mayor.

-será mejor terminar con esto pronto- dijo darui con un tono de aburrimiento, mientras tomaba la carta de las manos de B y desaparecía en una nube de humo.

-yoh, debo mi preparar mí concierto para el nuevo invitado de la hoja, oh yeah- decía con entusiasmo el rapero experto espadachín, quien como un rayo a toda velocidad salía de la torre del raikage, dirigiéndose a sus pupilos favoritos para que hicieran las preparaciones e invitaciones para el concierto por él.

Desde el interior de la oficina, el líder de la nube se encontraba parado frente al ventanal de la habitación, mirando hacia las puertas de entrada a la aldea con una mirada seria pero con una sonrisa reflejada en el cristal, lo cual indicaba que ya estaba preparado para lo que venía, aunque lamentándose por no recibir a su huésped el mismo, ya que las toneladas de papeles yacían sobre su escritorio y debía trabajar horas extras para poder terminarlas antes de su compromiso.

-esta vez nuestro enfrentamiento será diferente son goten- el raikage dijo en voz alta, quien se daba un golpe de puño en su palma derecha, recordando cada pelea que tuvo con el pequeño sayayin, tras el tratado de alianza con la hoja y una poco común condición de la nube a la hoja.

Aproximadamente un par de años atrás, después de la pelea que tuvieron goku contra el líder de la nube, donde este último fue humillado en su totalidad luego de una brutal golpiza que le dio el sayayin de raza pura al moreno hombre. A como un gran guerrero y ninja de la nube, acepto su derrota y superioridad de la hoja sobre la nube, donde el cedió a torcer su mano y les dio a konoha un tratado de paz con ellos.

La paz duro algún periodo, pero el raikage aún tenía en mente esa batalla que perdió, una pelea que le gustaría repetir cada vez que se pudiera pero el clan son se mantenía fiel a la hoja y nunca pensarían en cambiar de residencia. El líder de la nube pensaba una y otra forma para una pelea más contra el patriarca son, pero cada idea o plan pensado sería absurdo, hasta que se le vino a la cabeza una gran solución que beneficiaría a ambas partes.

El raikage pacto una alianza junto a la hoja, donde se beneficiarían en tanto lo militar, negocios y el intercambio de conocimiento y mercancía entre ambas aldeas, haciéndolas más unidas que solo un tratado de paz, pero esto conllevaría a solo una condición por parte de A y esta fue, una pelea mano a mano con uno de los integrantes del clan son, una batalla cada mes del año.

Claro que esto le pareció bastante sospechoso a la quinta hokage, la cual sospechaba de un plan por parte de la nube para extraer los secretos del ki para su propio beneficio, pero gracias a goku quien no veía mentira en los ojos del raikage, ayudo a que esta alianza se llevara a cabo. Esto por sobre todas las cosas alegro al kage de la tierra del rayo, pero su rostro cambio al serle asignado a su contrincante, el cual fue como ya se lo imaginan son goten.

Al principio A tomo esto como una broma pero tras una breve discusión con goku y el propio gohan, quienes le dieron sus motivos personales de no tener el tiempo para llevar a cabo los enfrentamientos, aunque de por si en el interior de goku y gohan sería una pérdida de tiempo y formación para ellos, además de tener sus propias preocupaciones por el nacimiento de sus hijos, A accedió a regañadientes. Pero solo una pelea con el pequeño sayayin mestizo cambio su forma de pensar en su totalidad.

(Hace un par de años atrás)

-bien pequeño, tu hermano y padre tienen mucha confianza en ti, pero te advierto aun siendo un niño, no iré fácil contigo- decía con mucha confianza en su voz el raikage, el cual estiraba sus musculosos. La batalla se libraría en uno de los más extensos campos de entrenamiento que poseía la hoja.

-que sea una buena pelea- dijo el hijo de goku con cortesía, quien hacia una leve reverencia con sus manos juntas, lo cual saco una leve sonrisa del kage de la nube.

-tu puedes goten, ve con todo desde el principio- decía el sayayin de raza pura, quien junto a tsunade, shizune, gohan e ino, quienes representaban cada parte del clan son, siendo goku el patriarca, gohan hijo de este, tsunade como la hokage, shizune su mano derecha e ino, la representante de goten y por elección aleatoria, esposa oficial del sayayin mestizo en esa ocasión.

Por su lado la nube era representada por la mano derecha del raikage A, su hermano menor killer B, la jounin de la nube yugito nii y como la conexión de la hoja y la nube, la esposa de grandes pechos de gohan. La pelirrubia de cabello corto samui, quien se encontraba algo molesta por no estar al lado de su esposo. Esta más que decir que esta batalla se mantenía al margen de ambas aldeas.

Trataban de mantener este trato los más confidencial posible ya que el consejo de ancianos podría ser una molestia e intentarían usar esta condición de la nube, para extraer los conocimientos del ki del clan son con el pretexto del uso de goten o los demás son para entrenar a los ninjas de la hoja en general en estas artes pero por sobre todo a la raíz de danzo, el cual era el único mosquito en la cabeza de la kage, quien no lograba poner a danzo en su lugar por culpa del consejo de ancianos, los cuales por órdenes del señor feudal no podían ser reemplazados y su juicio aún se tenía en cuenta para el progreso de la aldea. La nube solo acataba la confiabilidad de konoha.

-señora hokage, ¿Qué sucederá con el consejo de ancianos si se llegan a enterar de esto?- exclamo shizune con un tono preocupado en su voz. Gohan también tomo atención a la pregunta de la pelinegra y la respuesta de la pelirrubia.

-no me quita el sueño si esos vejestorios llegan a enterarse de esto, siempre tendré el apoyo del clan son- la quinta kage dijo con una gran seguridad en su voz y lo demostraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que veía de reojo a gohan.

-no solo usted señora tsunade, también cuidaremos de nuestro seres queridos- decía gohan con determinación en su voz, a la vez que ponía una mano en el hombro de shizune, quien se sonrojo ante el contacto del sayayin mestizo.

Goku le daba leves codazos a tsunade, mientras que la miraba con una sonrisa astuta y los ojos entrecerrados, a lo que la kage solo le asentía con la cabeza y le guiñaba un ojo. Al parecer el amor de esos dos ya comenzaba a salir a flote, pero todo fue interrumpido por el sonido del choque de fuerzas, anunciando que la pelea de A y goten había comenzado.

-eres fuerte chico, lograste detener mi puño justo a tiempo- decía el kage de la nube, pero goten solo lo miro con algo de confusión ya que las palabras de este hombre no eran ciertas. A goten no le costó mucho detener el puño con su palma.

La pelea continuo con A levantando su palma derecha al aire para luego dejarla caer sobre la cabeza del pequeño sayayin, pero este con gran rapidez dio un salto hacia atrás, a lo que el kage estrello su brazo contra el suelo, dejando impresionado a este por la velocidad de goten, pero al momento de levantar la cabeza, goten le impacto una patada en el rostro que mando a volar su cuerpo por los aires.

-su velocidad y fuerza son parecidas a son goku- pensó A mientras volaba por los aires, aunque en medio de sus pensamientos vio como el hijo de goku ya estaba a un lado de él. El pequeño le dio una fuerte patada ascendente en el estómago del musculoso hombre, enviándolo directamente a las nubes.

-aquí voy!- grito el emocionado sayayin mestizo, quien utilizo el impulso de sus piernas para dar un gran salto a los aires.

-no volveré a caer en eso- dijo con ira A, quien hacia lo posible para detenerse en el aire, para esperar la llegada de goten y recibirlo con su enorme puño. El sayayin mestizo a gran velocidad dio un giro en el aire, pasando a un lado del kage el cual se sorprendía por los reflejos y la anticipación de goten a sus intenciones de golpearlo.

-aaaaaaahhh!- grito el pequeño novio de ino, enviando una ráfaga de ki, el cual se estrelló de lleno contra la espalda de su oponente. A cayó como un meteorito contra el suelo, pero antes de estrellarse de lleno contra la tierra, encendió su chakra en su manto eléctrico para detenerse con los pies por delante contra el suelo. Impacto contra el campo de batalla, creando un gran agujero en este.

-es hora de ponernos serios- dijo el raikage con una mueca dura en su cara. La fuerza de este había aumentado de golpe y su actitud cambio en un giro de ciento ochenta grados, lo que noto goten.

-entonces yo también- el sonriente goten exclamo mientras colocaba sus manos en los costados, para luego cerrar sus puños, -aaahh!- con ese grito, goten cambio sus ojos a un color esmeralda, sus cabellos a dorado al igual que su cola y el aura dorada característica de esta transformación lo envolvió.

-vamos enano, ven con todo lo que tengas!- grito el raikage de la nube, quien con un salto hacia los aires, se dirigía a todo motor contra el hijo de goku.

Goten sin palabras alguna, se dejó caer en picada contra su oponente, mientras que en sus ojos se reflejaba la seriedad pura de un verdadero guerrero. Cada uno rompía la barrera del sonido con la velocidad en que se acercaban el uno contra el otro. A con la mayor velocidad vista en un shinobi y goten con la fuerza del súper sayayin, hasta que al fin se encontraron, pero estos no chocaron sus puños y piernas, más bien fueron sus frentes las que impactaron de lleno.

-este es el mejor trato que he hecho en la vida- pensó el moreno hombre, el cual con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa en su rostro, veía a los ojos de un próspero pero superior guerrero que se enfrentaría a él. Batallas legendarias librarían estos dos en los próximos años, cada mes sin excepción.

(Volviendo a la actualidad)

-te estaré esperando son goten- pensó el líder de la nube, quien volvió a sus deberes después de recordar la primera batalla con su eterno rival. Pero A no se imaginaba que esta próxima visita del pequeño sayayin mestizo, traería más que solo una pelea de entrenamiento, sino algo más para la nube, aunque el peligro se acercaba a la tierra del rayo.

(A las afueras de la aldea escondida entre las nubes, por la noche)

Un par de figuras cubiertas por una capa negra con nubes rojas bordadas en esta, mientras que estos tipos usaban una especia de sombrero de paja que cubría la mayor parte de sus rostros, pero a lo menos a uno de estos, se le podía ver una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios.

-ufff que viaje, pero al fin podre tener un sacrificio digno para mi dios- decía el hombre con la voz de goku, quien se quitaba su sombrero dejando ver el rostro del inmortal hidan.

-cállate hidan, el líder nos ordenó a tener prudencia con el dos colas- decía el compañero del hombre de ojos rojos, el cual solo daba un bufido de molestia. Kakuzu por su parte comenzaba a mirar de un lado a otro, como si este estuviera buscando algo.

-¿Qué rayos buscas kakuzu?- exclamo hidan con una ceja alzada, viendo de rara manera a su compañero, pero este no se tomó la molestia de contestar la pregunta de su deslenguado compañero.

-sígueme hidan, es hora de comenzar con nuestra misión- decía el enmascarado, quien se dislocaba la muñeca y dejaba caer su mano a un costado de su cuerpo, el cual colgaba gracias a una especie de hilos negros.

-jajajaja, ya es hora de cazar a un lindo gatito- el par de akatsukis desaparecía de entre las sombras de la noche…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por el momento, una disculpa por el retraso de la actualización pero me mude de casa y bueno eso lleva tiempo, además quisiera retomar una idea que dejo un lector, de aceptar ideas a quienes dejan un buen review, pero solo si me gustan sin mas, el rey del harem alucard77 fuera diciendo.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	8. Chapter 8

Que tal lectores de este fic, me agrada traerles un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, espero que les agrade y tengan un buen rato leyendo la actualización de mi historia, recuerden que solo fanficworld tiene los derechos para subir mi historia a youtube, los demás serán denunciados ya que he visto varios cara de nalga que la suben sin mi permiso lo cual me molesta, sin mas respondo uno que otro comentario.

Zasetsu04: todo para quienes dejan su respectiva review, un ser que destruye todo sin sentido es bastante estúpido, yo le di un sentido a y una razón a bills, ahora veras que harán los akatsukis en la nube.

FanFic World010: goku aprendió esa técnica pero no creo que tenga la sapiencia necesaria para enseñarla, veré si hago una técnica especial para goten pero lo veo difícil, sin más adiós amigo.

Jos Yivaldi: esa parte del capítulo creo que los padres entenderían más eso de la esencia de un bebé, ya pronto lo chicos entrenaran con el kaio del norte.

Emperor92: se está todo preparando para lo grande, Sakura y hinata hacen de las suyas, siempre habrá críticas y ya eso no me importa, gracias por preocuparte amigo.

lord mau shinji 500: todos saben de bills y wiss, y no es por arrogante pero yo los hago mucho mejor que súper, con un sentido de la destrucción no solo destruir por estupideces, juugo y suigetsu solo serán un par más para mi destruir jajajaja.

shion145: yo no tengo la culpa de que todos se pelean con un pendejo de mierda que se cree la justicia, además tú no me dices que debo hacer.

Kevin4491: la segunda temporada de tu eres mi salvadora y yo tu protector es para cuando llegue el momento del torneo entre el universo seis y siete, la milf es sorpresa y no diré nada más.

Bakunonosor: tienes toda la razón.

Magnus Mefisto: pues gracias por la idea amigo, tomare en cuenta las buenas, gracias por el apoyo.

Hei Alias: esa es la peor idea de todas.

Mster Nii-sanx2: eres un payaso bastante chistoso, siempre me sacas una sonrisa.

Son Zaiko Midoriya: oh se viene mucho más con esa rivalidad amigo, el tío bills protector de los pequeños hijos de los son, se viene lo bueno joven.

A los chicos anónimos que me dejaron sus apoyo, se los agradezco de corazón amigos.

Ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños, disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 8: el dúo inmortal ataca, la pelea de yugito.

Yugito nii, la jinchuuriki del dos colas o también conocido como el matatabi, el gato de llamas azules y negras, el cual vivía en el interior de la pelirrubia de la nube, la cual se encontraba realizando su ronda mañanera por las calles de la aldea. Algunas personas veían con miedo a esta mujer, otros con desprecio pero una gran parte de los aldeanos veían a esta chica con ojos joviales y respeto.

Como una portadora de una bestia con cola, la rubia shinobi había tenido una infancia difícil al convertirse en una jinchuuriki apenas a los dos años de edad, pero después de un entrenamiento infernal y el esfuerzo de convertirse en una kunoichi de grandes habilidades, para demostrar su valía por la aldea, esta logro controlar a la perfección a su bestia interior. La fuerza de esta chica y la gran ayuda en su aldea, cambio la actitud de una gran cantidad parte de la población de la nube, pero siempre habría quienes no estuvieran conformes con la seria chica.

En fin, la mujer se encontraba realizando esta ronda con su serena pero fría actitud, vigilando que nada estuviera fuera de lo común. Todo parecía tranquilo en la nube, además de ser este día una fecha importante para el raikage, así que este era un motivo más para asegurarse de que la aldea estuviera en calma. La paz de la chica no duro cuando encontró uno de los carteles que publicitaba el concierto de killer B hoy en la noche.

-rayos, no otra vez- decía yugito dándose una palmada en el rostro, ya que los conciertos del hermano de A creaban un gran bullicio entre los aldeanos, -ya me puedo imaginar a los pobres omoi y karui, -pobres chicos, siendo los discípulos de ese loco por las rimas, hacen lo que le piden- decía en voz alta la pelirrubia, quien sonreía levemente con sus manos en sus caderas.

-apresúrate tortuga, debemos terminar de colocar estos volantes antes del mediodía- decía la voz de una adolescente, la cual parecía bastante molesta. Yugito dio un suspiro antes de voltear a ver de quien era esa voz, aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

-miren quienes están trabajando desde temprano- decía la portadora del gato azul. Yugito vio con una sonrisa al par de adolescente quienes tenían una gran cantidad de volantes en sus manos.

-oh es la señora yugito, buenos días señora- decía una linda chica de piel de ébano, cabello rojo como el fuego y de ojos color oro. Las palabras de esta chica cambiaron el rostro de la pelirrubia, a la cual le salió de su frente una gran vena palpitante.

-déjame recordarte que aún no me he casado, así que refiérete a mi como señorita yugito o sensei- decía con molestia la rubia jounin, la cual se colocaba frente a la pelirroja, con una sonrisa maliciosa y su puño alzado en forma de amenaza.

-disculpe a karui señorita yugito, pero a su edad cualquiera es normal llamarla señora, pero si no se ha casado a su edad puede que termine sola y nadie la ame en lo que resta de su vida- decía el joven chico de cabello blanco y piel de ebano, el cual tenía un tono pesimista, mientras que se frotaba la cabeza.

-cada vez que me encuentro con ustedes arruinan mi día, además de querer abrirles sus estómagos con mis garras- exclamo la kunoichi portadora del matabi, mientras que sus uñas se alargaban como garras, sacando muecas de miedo y terror de omoi y karui.

-uyyyyy, l..lo.. Sentimos- exclamaron el par de jóvenes a la vez, quienes se abrazaban entre sí, viendo directamente a las alargadas garras de la jounin.

-lo dejare pasar por ahora, ya que veo que tienen mucho trabajo por hacer- decía un poco más calmada la pelirrubia de labios rojos, a lo que sus uñas volvían a la normalidad. Karui y omoi dieron un suspiro de alivio para luego quitarse el sudor de sus frentes.

-y que lo diga señor….- pero antes de que karui dijera la próxima palabra, yugito la miro de mala manera, -digo y que lo diga sensei, aun debemos vender las entradas al concierto del sensei B y ayudar con la instalación del escenario- dijo con un tono de derrota la pelirroja, la cual bajaba la mirada como señal de molestia por tanto trabajo que hacer.

-además de vender las entradas y darle la bienvenida al visitante de la hoja, pero si este no llegara el raikage se enfadaría y la nube podría entrar en guerra con la hoja- decía el pesimista omoi, quien se frotaba la cabeza. Este pensaba en el peor de los casos, mientras que karui se enfurecía más y más.

-ya basta imbécil, no me hagas recordar que debemos ser comité de bienvenida para un shinobi de la hoja- decía con molestia y con ganas de llorar la pelirroja, quien no estaba muy de acuerdo con la alianza con la aldea oculta entre las hojas. La chica de piel morena creía que este acuerdo con los de konoha hacia parecer a la nube como una aldea débil.

-entonces son ustedes quienes recibirán a goten- yugito exclamo con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual karui y omoi se miraron entre sí con ojos de confusión.

-¿goten? Que nombre tan estúpido es ese, jajajaja- reía la pelirroja, mientras se frotaba el estómago y se tapaba la cara con la palma, pero esto no le caía en gracia a la pelirrubia jounin.

-ese chico podría destruir la aldea sin ningún esfuerzo- dijo seriamente la portadora del dos colas. La risa de karui se detuvo en un instante y el rostro de terror de omoi en su rostro se reflejaba.

-e..es..es una broma ¿cierto?- pregunto con un tono de nervios la pelirroja chica, pero la actitud de yugito quería decir que hablaba muy enserio.

-esto es peor de lo que pensé, seremos exterminados- decía omoi cayendo de rodillas mientras golpeaba el piso, actuando de una forma muy melodramática, mientras imaginaba lo peor de lo peor.

-oh rayos, oh rayos, oh rayos, nos han encomendado una misión de vida o muerte para toda la aldea- decía karui quien se tomaba la cabeza y negaba en repetida ocasiones, mientras que yugito solo dio una leve sonrisa de triunfo al conseguir asustar a los chicos.

-así es, y recuerden, deben tratarlo con mucha delicadeza o este podría desaparecerlos con solo un movimiento- decía yugito con una sonrisa astuta en su cara, a la vez que se agachaba al nivel de los chicos, -adiós y que tengan buen día- la jounin de cabello rubio se despedía del par de shinobis, dejando a estos muy nerviosos y con las piernas temblando como una gelatina recién hecha.

(Un par de horas después)

La pelirrubia aún seguía con su caminata habitual por la aldea, sin tener mayor actividad que ayudar a la gente de la nube en una que otra cosa trivial, pero esta aun no notaba que un par de ojos desde las sombras la vigilaban sin perderla de vista. Estos ojos llenos de maldad y malicia esperaban el momento oportuno para realizar un movimiento contra la pelirrubia, estos lo encontraron cuando vieron a un par de niños jugando cerca de un parque.

Esta especia de ser oscuro comenzó a deshacerse desde la sombra, dejando ver como una especia de mascara de color blanco y detalles rojos en esta, la cual comenzaba a arrastrarse a un alcantarillado cercano a este lugar, desapareciendo en el acto. Yugito sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, a lo que esta volteo hacia donde había aparecido este ser, pero ya no se encontraba en ese lugar.

-debieron ser imaginaciones mías- dijo en voz alta la pelirrubia, pero una gota de sudor que caía de su mejilla derecha denotaba su nerviosismo.

 **-siento una presencia desagradable cerca de este lugar yugito-** decía una voz al interior de la jounin, siendo el dos colas quien hablaba a la nii. La chica siguió su recorrida a la vez que apretaba sus puños.

-lo sé, será mejor asegurarnos que sucede- respondió la kunoichi de la nube, la cual cambiaba su actitud a una más seria, la cual se reflejaba en su cara y en su forma de caminar.

 **-ten cuidado pequeña, mis instinto me alertan del peligro-** el gato azul exclamo con voz firme, la cual tenía todos sus sentidos en encontrar a este o estos peligros que la amenazaban a ello o la misma aldea.

(En las entrañas del pueblo, alcantarillado de la aldea)

-esa hora hidan, la atraeremos aquí y acabaremos este asunto de una buena vez por todas- decía kakuzu, quien se encontraba sentado con sus manos en las rodillas. La criatura negra de las mascara blanca entraba en la túnica de kakuzu y se volvía a unir a él.

-puaj, que asco, no sé si son estas alcantarillas o verte unir uno de tus corazones en tu cuerpo- hidan decía con una voz de repulsión, sintiendo los desagradables olores de este lugar, además de ver el espectáculo bizarro y desagradable de su compañero de equipo.

-cállate hidan, debo concentrarme en atraer a esa mujer aquí- decía kakuzu, el cual se colocaba de pie. El hombre de ojos verdes desencajaba su mano derecha desde su muñeca, la cual a través de la pared se dirija a la tapa de entrada al alcantarillado.

-esa es otra cosa que no entiendo, ¿Por qué rayos debemos pelear contra esa basura en este maldito lugar?- pregunto sin tapujos o censura el hombre de ojos rojos, quien mantenía su hoz de tres hojas en su espalda, mientras que se movía de un lado a otro.

-en este lugar no llamaremos la atención, recuerda que peleamos contra un jinchuuriki que controla a su bestia- respondió con molestia el enmascarado hombre. Hidan resoplo con molestia sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, comparándose a un león enjaulado.

-solo haz lo tuyo y terminemos esta porquería- hidan hablo viendo de reojo a su compañero, al cual no le faltaban ganas de incinerar, electrocutar, ahogar, enterrar o mandar a volar a su compañero.

(En las calles de la nube, cerca al parque infantil)

Un par de niños de aproximadamente unos ocho o nueve años de edad, se encontraban jugando con un balón, lanzándoselo el uno al otro, divirtiéndose con esta pequeña esfera de plástico, en un mundo solo de fantasías infantiles para estos pequeños. Los infantes no se daban cuenta de la amenaza en que se veían enfrentados, hasta el momento inoportuno en que esa pequeña pelota roja cayó a unos metros de la tapa del alcantarillado en medio de la calle.

-que tonto eres riku- decía uno de los pequeños de cabello marrón y piel morena, mientras que se acercaba a recoger la pelota.

-jejejeje, fue sin querer shiro- respondió su amigo, un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos de color avellana, el cual solo se frotaba la cabeza y reía sin preocupación. Su amigo solo dio un resoplido y miro de mala manera a su amigo de juegos.

El infante tomo el balón entre sus manos, pero se dio cuenta que a su lado se encontraba algo bastante raro en que salía desde el alcantarillado, así que sin tener la menor idea que sucedería se acercó, queriendo investigar que era esa cosa. Un ninja no tenía miedo, pensaba él y sin ningún temor llego al agujero donde estaba nada más y nada menos que una mano.

-aaaa, es….es..es uu..un..una mano- decía aterrado el pequeño niño, quien caía de espaldas de la impresión mientras que su amigo corría a socorrerlo, pero este se encontró de la misma forma que su compañero luego de ver esa mano cercenada.

-de.. ii..r…nos de aquí- decía entre tartamudeos el niño llamado riku, quien señalaba a esa extremidad con terror plasmado en su cara, pero estos no contaban que la mano comenzara a moverse de un lado a otro y se levantara de golpe, mostrando que estaba conectada por hilos negros. Los pequeños no le tomaron atención a esos hilos, sino a esa mano flotante que los amenazaba, retorciéndose como una serpiente.

-corre!- dijo el pequeño de cabello negro a su amigo, a lo que fueron atacados por esa cosa. Los infantes trataron de huir, pero esa mano agarro del tobillo a uno de ellos. Al niño que esta no dejaba huir fue al mocoso de piel morena.

-ayúdame, por favor auxilio!- gritaba con desesperación el pequeño atrapado, mientras que su amigo trataba de auxiliarlo como podía, pero el agarre de la mano en la pierna del chico era demasiado para sus pobres bracitos. El alboroto se escuchó por todo el sector, pero lamentablemente ningún adulto se encontraba rondando el lugar, excepto por uno.

-suéltalo bastardo infeliz- exclamo la jounin de la nube, portadora del dos colas, la cual llegaba como un héroe para desgarrar los hilos que atrapaban al pequeño chico.

-gracias señorita yugito- dijo el pequeño que ayudaba a su amigo de cabello marrón a recomponerse, a lo que la mencionada dio una leve sonrisa a los pequeños infantes.

-salgan de aquí chicos, yo me hare cargo de lo que fuera que se encuentre haya bajo- yugito exclamo en un tono suave para los niños, quienes asintieron y salieron del lugar lo más rápido posible.

La pelirrubia dirigió su vista a la mano cercenada por sus garras, pero esta ya no se encontraba tirada en el suelo, ya que los hilos negros se habían conectado una vez más con su mano. La portadora del dos colas se colocó en posición de pelea, esperando algún ataque de esa cosa, pero en vez de ir por ella, volvió hacia al interior de la alcantarilla sacando una mueca de molestia por parte de la nii, quien no se esperaba un ataque por debajo de ella.

-maldición- fue lo último que dijo yugito, antes de que esta fuera llevada hacia abajo por la tierra, desapareciendo del exterior de la aldea, hacia las profundidades de la tierra.

(Dentro del alcantarillado)

-ya la tengo hidan, prepárate- exclamo kakuzu, mientras retraía su brazo a gran velocidad, teniendo a la pelirrubia en sus manos. Como dijo el enmascarado hombre, yugito desde el techo emergió, a lo que el hombre de cinco corazones la lanzo hacia un lado, lo que causo que esta se estrellara contra una pared cercana.

-jajaja, es mi turno!- grito el psicópata fanático religioso, quien se lanzaba contra la nii. Con su guadaña por encima de su cabeza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hidan dejaba caer su arma contra el cuerpo de la pelirrubia.

-ni lo pienses maldito- dijo la chica, la cual uso sus manos para golpear la pared detrás de ella, usando esa fuerza de empuje para esquivar por debajo al hombre de ojos rojos, quien enterró su arma de tres hojas contra la pared.

-maldita mujer, pero no servirá de nada tratar de escapar de nosotros- hidan exclamo tratando de quitar su arma de su lugar, mientras que yugito con una mirada analítica y labios apretados, comenzaba a realizar varios sellos de manos.

 **-estilo de rayo: garras voltaicas-** exclamo la pelirrubia, la cual liberaba sus garras, mientras se daba la vuelta y las enterraba de lleno contra la espalda de hidan. El impacto eléctrico no tardo, ya que el jutsu eléctrico de yugito, fue transferido desde sus uñas hasta el interior del cuerpo del inmortal hombre.

-gyyyyaaaaaghhhh- gemía de dolor el hombre de ojos rojos, pero en su rostro no mostraba una mueca de dolor, sino lo contrario, como si estuviera en éxtasis mientras yugito lo electrocutaba de pies a cabezas.

-¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?- pensó la jounin al darse cuenta que su técnica no daba efecto, -ya debería haber muerto con mi ataque- pensó con una mueca de preocupación la portadora del dos colas.

 **-detrás de ti!-** alerto la gata de llamas azules a su recipiente humano. La kunoichi de rubio cabello, alcanzo de ver de reojo una gran bola de fuego que se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad.

De un salto yugito quito sus garras de hidan y lograr por poco esquivar la bola de fuego, pero lo que no pudo esquivar, fue la expansión de fuego que provoco la técnica de kakuzu cuando impacto de lleno contra el adorador de jashin y la pared de rocas en que se encontraba la guadaña del mencionado hombre.

-hey kakuzu, avisa antes de hacer un ataque- exclamo hidan, dejando a una yugito con un par de ojos abiertos, los cuales precian un par de huevos cocidos, tras la impresión de escuchar la hombre de ojos rojos hablar tan normalmente, después de recibir un ataque de esa intensidad.

-no te quejes hidan, intento terminar con la mujer lo antes posible- decía con voz grave el enmascarado, el cual miraba hacia los cielos, donde yugito usaba chakra en sus pies para mantenerse de cabeza y con los pies en el techo.

-¿de dónde salieron este par de fenómenos?- se preguntaba la nerviosa rubia, mientras que el sudor frio se hacía presente en su cuerpo. Sus instintos le alertaban en demasía que tuviera el máximo cuidado con estos dos.

-por lo menos me ayudaste a quitar mi hoz de la pared- exclamo hidan con una sonrisa en su rostro. El hombre de ojos rojos colocaba su guadaña en su hombro, para luego dirigir su mirada en dirección de su presa.

 **-cuidado cachorra, esos dos no se vienen con bromas, usa mi poder desde el principio-** aconsejo la gata de llamas azules, a lo que yugito asintió con la cabeza. El chakra azul y negro se comenzaba a arremolinar alrededor de la mujer jounin, pasando a sacar la primera cola de su bestia.

-aghh, que fastidio, ¿Por qué diablos tienen que oponerse tanto a su inminente muerte?- decía hidan golpeando el suelo con su pie en señal de indignación, pero a yugito no le importo y su trasformación terminaba por completo.

 **-gaaaaghhhh!-** rugió con fuerza la kunoichi. Yugito fue cubierta de un manto negro y detalles rojos como la sangre, sus ojos eran de color blanco y esféricos, sus dientes eran más afilados y un par de orejas de gato aparecían encima de su cabeza. Estas más que decir que sus garras se alargaban y su actitud era más feroz que antes.

-fiiiuuu, mira eso kakuzu- decía hidan señalando a yugito, mientras ponía una pose de despreocupación. El enmascarado no se encontraba tan relajado que su compañero, ya que sus ojos demostraban una concentración absoluta en la pelea.

-aquí viene imbécil o te descuartizara- advirtió el hombre de cinco corazones a hidan, a lo que este daba un paso atrás. Yugito no los hizo esperar más y se fue con todo contra el compañero de hidan.

La kunoichi con ferocidad atacaba con sus garras a kakuzu, el cual esquivaba con maestría las garras de la chica, quien con un ataque de derecha e izquierda trataba de tajear al akatsuki. Yugito intento irse con todo a la cara del enmascarado con su garra derecha por delante, pero el hombre dio una pirueta hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque de esta.

-maldita gata- kakuzu exclamo con molestia, a lo que lanzo su puño contra la chica, usando sus hilos negros para no perder por completo su extremidad. La portadora de la bestia dos colas, vio esto y lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado, pero en un segundo que esquivo su ataque corrió con furia contra kakuzu.

Yugito no espero en ningún momento, que del interior de la capa del akatsuki, saliera una especia de cabeza enmascarada en forma de ajaros con detalles verdes, a un lado de la propia cabeza de kakuzu, lo cual saco de concentración un momento a la chica, pero este fue un grave error por parte de ella, ya que con la velocidad que llevaba no pudo detenerse y esta mascara blanca lanzo una ráfaga de aire comprimido de la boca.

 **-rayos-** fue lo que dijo la rubia chica, quien solo pudo defenderse cubriéndose con sus manos el rostro. El impacto de la ráfaga de aire le dio de lleno contra su cuerpo, enviando su cuerpo a volar algunos metros hacia atrás, pero yugito con fuerza de voluntad y el poder del dos colas, logro aferrarse del suelo, arrastrando sus pies para no caer de espaldas.

-jajajajaja, detrás de ti estúpida!- con una risa maniaca, hidan se abalanzo contra yugito, dando un corte horizontal con su guadaña. La kunoichi con habilidad dio un mortal hacia atrás, para esquivar ese ataque, pero eso no fue todo, ya que mientras estaba en el aire, realizo varios sellos de mano antes de caer en el suelo.

 **-estilo de fuego: jutsu bombardeo flameante-** exclamo la nii, enviando de su boca una gran cantidad de bolas azules con contorno negro, hacia el cuerpo del hombre de ojos rojos.

-demonios- pensó hidan, siendo inundado con cada una de estas bolas de fuego, que impactaban un tras otra contra su espalda. La capa de hidan se destrozaba de poco a poco, mientras que su espalda se chamuscaba y su carne se quemaba.

 **-incinérate maldito-** decía la pelirrubia chica, mientras que el cuerpo de hidan caía al suelo de cara a este, pero hubo algo raro en su caída, **-esperen, ¿Dónde está el otro?-** exclamo sorprendida yugito, ya que al momento de hidan caer, kakuzu ya no es encontraba en frente de ella.

La kunoichi de la nube no tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar de ninguna forma. Un par de brazos tomaron sus piernas y su cuerpo fue alzado rápidamente a los aires, estrellándose de lleno contra el techo de piedra, sacando un quejido de dolor por parte de la chica, pero esto no fue todo. El enmascarado hombre emergía desde el suelo, mostrando que sus brazos estaban conectados por hilos negros y gracias a estos se extendían a su voluntad y estos se retrajeron de una sola vez, mandando de cara a la rubia chica, dejándola estampada contra el suelo.

-date prisa hidan, no la podre sostener por mucho tiempo- decía molesto el enmascarado, quien aún sujetaba los pies de la chica. El inmortal hombre de ojos rojos se levantó con fastidio, mientras se frotaba los hombros después de recibir el jutsu de la rubia jounin.

-no lo vez, kakuzu, la mujer ya esta incoonsiente- decía hidan en un tono de burla, a lo que este se acercaba a paso lento al cuerpo de yugito, -pero aun así, le devolveré todo el sufrimiento que me hizo pasar con sus estúpidos jutsus!- hidan elevaba la voz con furia, mientras que sacaba una especia de barra de metal extensible, de su capa, la cual tenía una punta bastante afilada.

La intención del hombre de cabello violeta, era la de enterrar la barra de metal afilada contra uno de los miembros de yugito. Hidan levanto su arma sobre su cabeza, para luego dejarla caer con rapidez al brazo izquierdo de la chica, pero esta abrió sus ojos en un instante, para luego girar sobre sí misma, haciendo que la barra de metal se incrustara en el suelo y los brazos de kakuzu se enredara entre sí, provocando que el enmascarado la soltara.

 **-les llegó la hora-** dijo la pelirrubia con una voz profunda. La kunoichi en un rápido movimiento enterró sus garras contra el abdomen del inmortal hombre, para luego usar su fuerza para lanzar el cuerpo de su víctima contra su compañero.

-te lo dije imbécil- dijo con frustración en sus voz el hombre de cinco corazones, el cual intentaba desenredar sus brazos, a lo que hidan se levantaba del suelo con el abdomen sangrante y votando sangre de su boca.

-maldita mujer, es más astuta de lo que creí- decía el hombre de la voz de goku, quien se quitaba la sangre de su boca, pero mientras que estos se recomponían para seguir con la batalla, yugito no desperdiciaba su tiempo y ponía en marcha un nuevo plan o mejor jutsu contra el dúo inmortal.

 **-este es uno de mis jutsus más poderosos-** exclamo la portadora del dos colas, mientras que inhalaba hasta que su pecho se inflara considerablemente. Hidan y kakuzu solo lograron ver como la pelirrubia exhalaba una llamarada azul que cubría la mayor parte del alcantarillado, **-estilo de fuego: jutsu rugido devastador-** como lo dijo yugito, lanzo un enorme rugido junto a la gran cantidad de fuego que salía de su boca.

Kakuzu y hidan fueron envueltos en estas llamas, perdiéndose entre el fuego azulado que lanzaba la kunoichi de su boca. La chica de rubio cabello dejo de exhalar su técnica luego de un par de minutos, esperando que el par de hombres hayan sido calcinados hasta las cenizas y no quedara rastros de estos. Yugito volvió a la normalidad con su típica forma humana.

La nube de humo estaba bastante densa y como al tener una muy poca ventilación en ese lugar, a la chica se le hacía bastante difícil divisar si su ataque había tenido el efecto necesario para acabar con ese par. La pelirrubia respiraba algo agitada mientras que su frente estaba empapada de sudor, el nerviosismo aun recorría su cuerpo y solo en el momento en que sus ojos viera a los cuerpos muerte e inertes en el suelo, esa sensación no dejaría su cuerpo.

-jajajajaja- con una risa maniaca emergía entre la nube de polvo el maniaco hidan, el cual ya solo poseía sus pantalones respectivos de aktasuki, ya que su capa fue hecha pedazos, mientras que su cuerpo presentaba varias quemaduras de su cuerpo.

-esto no es posible- pensó la pasmada yugito, quien retrocedia varios pasos atrás, para esquivar los ataques de hidan y su guadaña de tres hojas.

-ese ataque pudo haber acabado con cualquiera menos nosotros dos- decía el hombre de ojos rojos sin cesar su ataque. La pelirrubia tenía un rostro serio mientras evadía al inmortal, -¿y sabes porque?, porque somos inmortales- dijo hidan, atacando horizontalmente la cabeza de la rubia, la cual se agacho por poco antes de perder la cabeza.

-son unos monstruos- dijo yugito con los dientes apretados, para luego dar una voltereta hacia atrás, usando su pie para darle una patada a la quijada de hidan y alejarlo unos metros atrás.

 **-estilo de tierra: jutsu puños de roca-** se escuchó desde el interior de la nube de polvo, que al fin logro disiparse para solo mostrar a kakuzu con sus manos en la tierra.

Yugito intento reaccionar a tiempo, pero el jutsu de kakuzu fue más rápido, ya que varios puños de roca salieron debajo de la pelirrubia, golpeándola de lleno en su rostro, pecho y estómago. El cuerpo de la chica fue enviada varios metros por el aire, hasta que esta se detuvo mientras se arrastraba por el suelo.

 **-hey yugito, respóndeme yugito-** decía con un tono preocupado la voz de la gata azul al interior de la chica, mientras que esta se comenzaba a recomponer después del golpe de roca que recibió de lleno.

-agh, agh, aun respiro- decía la pelirrubia escupiendo algo de sangre de su boca, a la vez que se apoyaba con sus manos y rodillas, -solo nos queda una forma para acabar con ellos- decía la rubia chica con una mirada seria en sus ojos, a lo que veía directamente al dúo inmortal.

-fiuuuuu, este sacrificio sí que nos salió bastante duro, ¿no es verdad kakuzu?- decía en un tono burlon el hombre de ojos rojos, quien colocaba su guadaña detrás de su espalda.

-no subestimes el poder de un jinchuuriki hidan, o morirás- respondió el enmascarado de ojos verdes, a lo que se colocaba a un lado de su compañero. Por su parte la pelirrubia se reincorporaba de poco a poco, irguiéndose nuevamente sobre sus pies, mirando al dúo de akatsuki con seriedad.

-es hora de liberar todo el poder de mi bestia interior- exclamo yugito con dureza, a lo que esta colocaba sus manos en sus costados, su rostro fruncía el ceño y sus dientes se afilaban, -aaaaaaaaaaAAAAGHHHHHH!- el rugido que salió de su boca retumbo por todo el túnel, su chakra se hacía visible y comenzaba la transformación.

Los ojos de la chica se tornaban de n color blanco lechoso, su cabello parecía más salvaje, sus uñas se tornaban garras, su cuerpo expulsaba llamaradas azules. Las flamas que cubrían a la chica la envolvieron por completo mientras tomaba una nueva forma, la forma de un gato gigante de dos colas que se balanceaban de un lado a otro, además de tener tonos negros en su cuerpo. Yugito cambio a la forma de la bestia de dos colas.

-ya es hora, las cosas se pondrán serias desde ahora- exclamo kakuzu, el cual dejo salir un par de monstruos de más mascaras blancas. Una de ellas con alas parecidas a un insecto, la cual tenía el diseño de la máscara con detalles verdes y la otra con detalles rojos en sus labios, la cual se erguía en dos piernas, esta de un tamaño considerable.

-lo que digas kakuzu, solo trata de no estorbarme- respondió hidan, quien se colocaba en pose de pelea, sin cambiar su rostro de psicópata con esa sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja y con su guadaña detrás de él.

(Mientras a un par de kilómetros de la aldea, en la tierra del rayo)

Por los cielos que cubrían el país del rayo, se lograba ver a un par de figuras sobrevolando este lugar, uno de menor tamaño que el otro. Goten junto a un escolta de la hoja se dirigían hacia la aldea de la nube, el pequeño sayayin con su dogi común, mientras que el otro con ropas de anbu, aunque sin su respectiva mascara, dejando ver el rostro del hermano mayor de sasuke itachi, quien sorprendentemente sabía la técnica de vuelo.

-no puedo esperar para pelear contra el señor A, enfrentarme a él es muy divertido- decía el pequeño goten con un rostro lleno de emoción, mientras que itachi veía a su hermanastro con una leve sonrisa en su cara.

-aun no entiendo ese afán que tienen los sayayin por las peleas- comento el uchiha mayor riendo nerviosamente, a lo que goten solo se frotaba la cabeza mientras reía, -es la primera vez que voy a la aldea de la nube, y pensar que en el pasado eran enemigos acérrimos- pensó el hijo de mikoto, quien aún no podía creer como estos hombres de otro planeta lograron la paz que jamás fue pensada en konoha.

Itachi en los años que vivió en la hoja, tuvo mucho tiempo para convivir con su madre y hermano, tratando de recuperar todos esos años perdidos en que estuvo de infiltrado la organización de las nubes rojas, además de hacer un gran esfuerzo de compensar el tiempo en que su hermano menor pensó que era un asesino que masacro a los suyos por meras cuestiones de medir su fuerza. Itachi fue recibido por los son con los brazos abiertos, haciendo sentir al uchiha como la familia amorosa que no tuvo bajo la tutela de su padre.

Goku era demasiado diferente a fugaku, mientras que este último era frio y alejado, goku siempre mostraba amor por sus hijos, y no solo hablamos de goten gohan, también para sasuke y naruto, además también había un espacio para él. Fugaku jamás se esforzó por él o le dio algún entrenamiento cuando niño, todo lo que consiguió fue por él mismo, pero ahora gracias al sayayin de raza pura logro superar la fuerza de un shinobi normal, llego al nivel de un verdadero guerrero.

-dominas muy bien la técnica de vuelo hermano itachi- decía el pequeño sayayin, sacando al uchiha de sus pensamientos.

-aun no al nivel que lo hacen ustedes- decía el hermano mayor de sasuke, quien se frotaba la cabeza al puro estilo de los son, algo que se le había pegado de la familia son al uchiha.

-jijiji, eso lo veremos, te reto a una carrera, listos fuera- grito rápidamente el hijo de menos de goku, quien se encontraba de muy buen humor y ánimos, mientras que volaba a toda velocidad a la aldea de la nube.

-hey espera goten!- grito itachi, quien de inmediato aumento su velocidad de vuelo, tratando de alcanzar al pequeño sayayin mestizo.

El hijo mayor de mikoto no solo nació con grandes habilidades para dominar cada arte ninja, también había adquirido las habilidades físicas de todo un guerrero prodigio. Los reflejos, la velocidad, los movimientos y la experticia para leer los ataques de sus enemigos fue algo sorprendente para el sayayin de raza pura, quien tuvo una ligera impresión de que itachi sería un gran guerrero el día en que lo ayudo a escapar de los akatsukis, ese día goku al luchar con los miembros de las nubes rojas, entendió que no cualquiera lograría sobrevivir a una pelea contra ellos por tanto tiempo como lo hizo itachi. Así que el patriarca de la familia Son decidió probar las habilidades de itachi en una batalla de entrenamiento.

(Hace tres años atrás)

Goku se encontraba en un terreno donde las rocas y la tierra seca era todo lo que se podía ver alrededor. En medio de este lugar el sayayin de raza pura se encontraba bastante serio mientras que sus ojos iban de un lado para el otro, pero su visual era muy poco efectiva por la cantidad de rocas gigantes y montañas que se encontraban por todo el sector.

De un segundo a otro, desde las rocas emergía el hijo mayor de mikoto, quien por detrás de goku intentaba atacarlo con un kunai en su mano derecha, buscando el cuello del sayayin mestizo, pero este con solo mover su mano derecha, detuvo el filo del arma ninja con dos de sus dedos, sacando una mueca de sorpresa por parte del uchiha.

-tendrás que ser más rápido que eso si quieres sorprenderme- exclamo el sayayin de raza pura con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero itachi sonrió de igual manera que el guerrero extraterrestre.

-ya lo hice señor goku- contesto itachi, a lo que goku de inmediato miro a sus pies, solo para encontrarse a otro par de itachi, los cuales con ganchos intentaban darle un golpe en su barbilla. La táctica de itachi funciono como lo esperaba, su par de clones conectaron sus golpes a la perfección, logrando que el cuerpo de goku se elevara por los aires unos segundos. Segundos que itachi utilizo sabiamente.

-este chico, es bueno- pensó goku mientras se mantenía en el aire, para luego ver de reojo como itachi se posicionaba por delante de él, con un sello de manos muy conocido por él.

 **-estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego-** de la boca de itachi expulso la característica bola de fuego del clan uchiha, que impacto de lleno contra el cuerpo de goku, enviándolo directo contra una de las rocas detrás de él. Esta se destruyó al contacto con el sayayin mestizo, mientras una llamarada de fuego se elevaba por los aires.

-nunca pensé que mi hermano lograra poner a mi papá en aprietos- exclamo el hijo de mikoto sasuke, quien se encontraba sorprendido por las habilidades de su hermano.

-siempre fue un buen chico, que le encantaba entrenar y mejorar como ninja- decía orgullosa mikoto, la cual veía a su hijo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y su mano en la mejilla. El par de uchihas se encontraban en una elevación de rocas de gran altura, viendo detenidamente las pelea de goku e itachi. Sasuke con una mirada analítica y brazos cruzados, mientras que mikoto alegre de ver a sus hombres dando lo mejor de sí en una pelea.

-uffff, ese ataque no deja de sorprenderme por más veces que lo vea- decía una voz de entre las rocas, tratándose de goku quien salía de entre las piedras con la ropa algo quemada y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-ya me imaginaba que mi táctica no daría efecto con usted señor goku, pero aun no me he rendido- exclamo el uchiha mayor, quien se colocaba en pose de pelea, con su kunai a la altura de su rostro.

-esa es la actitud hijo, ven con todo- exclamo el sonriente goku, quien se colocaba en pose de pelea, esperando el ataque de itachi, pero este quedo algo contuso después de lo que dijo el sayayin de raza pura.

-el señor goku me acaba de decir hijo, no sé porque pero me agrada que me llame así- pensó el uchiha ex akatsuki, quien dio una leve sonrisa, antes de lanzarse contra el patriarca son.

Con su sharingan encendido, itachi comenzó con una lluvia de puños contra goku, quien solo esquivaba con facilidad los golpes moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, a lo que itachi al darse cuenta de su ineficacia en sus ataques, busco otra táctica más ninja. Así el uchiha dio un gran salto, alzándose varios metros por la cabeza de goku, quien solo mantenía su guardia esperando el ataque del hermano de sasuke.

-necesito una forma de distraerlo y la técnica de la última vez no funcionara, pero…- de su bolso trasero saco una gran cantidad de shuriken, para luego lanzarlos uno tras de otro, todos estos dirigidos al rostro del sayayin de raza pura.

-busca cegarme eh- pensó goku, quien puso su palma por delante de él, mientras que las armas ninjas estaban a solo unos metros de él, -aaahhh- grito el sayayin mayor, el cual envió una ráfaga de ki que detuvo de lleno los shuriken de itachi.

El poder de un guerrero entrenado en las artes marciales impresiono al joven uchiha, quien aún se mantenía por los aires. Goku sin perder más tiempo, fue contra itachi, impulsándose con las plantas de sus pies, dirigiéndose como un torpedo contra itachi.

-es veloz- pensó el uchiha, quien intentaba usar su sustitución con los cuervos, pero goku se detuvo levemente, para luego dar un giro sobre sí mismo y dar una patada giratoria, que impacto de lleno el cuerpo de itachi.

-si logro sentir tu ki, no podrás sorprenderme con esas tácticas ninjas- exclamo goku, mientras el hermano de sasuke caía en picada contra el suelo. El joven uchiha, se estrelló de lleno contra el suelo, quedando estampado en un montón de rocas pero sin perder la conciencia.

-que fuerza, con solo un golpe me dejo en serios problemas- pensó itachi quien se reponía después del golpe de goku, pero este sonrió levemente al sentir por primera vez una verdadera pelea contra un sayayin.

-vamos hijo, la pelea recién está comenzando- decía el animado son goku, quien estiraba los brazos para luego volver a colocarse en guardia, mientras que este caía en una elevación de rocas por sobre itachi.

-los mismo digo señor goku, ahora voy con todo lo que tengo- dijo itachi, quien creo un par de clones más, listos para ir al ataque.

Los tres itachi, comenzaron a saltar por todo el terreno de rocas, intentando distraer con su velocidad al sayayin de raza pura, quien seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con sus ojos, hasta el momento que los dos clones del uchiha se abalanzaron contra goku pero durante el salto, estos estallaron en cuervos, quienes con sus picos atacaban al patriarca son.

Goku dio un gran salto a los aires, esperando que estos cuervos se estrellaran de lleno contra el suelo, pero no se esperaba que los propios animales estallaran entre sí, convirtiéndose en una lluvia de kunais que se elevaron a los aires contra un indefenso goku. El patriarca del clan son, comenzó a desviar cada arma ninja con sus manos, perdiendo así su guardia por unos instantes.

-vados una vez me dijo que solo confiar en mis habilidades ninjas, es por eso que también entrene mi taijutsu todo lo que pude!- grito itachi, quien se posicionaba detrás de goku con su pierna alzada al cielo, para luego dejarla caer con todo su peso sobre la cabeza del esposo de su madre.

-lo puedo notar en tus golpes y velocidad itachi- goku hablo con seriedad, mientras que elevaba sus antebrazos por sobre su cabeza, deteniendo el impacto de la patada en forma de hacha del uchiha, pero su fuerza obligo a goku a ejercer as fuerza de lo que esperaba para no irse hacia abajo contra las rocas.

-¿cómo pudo detener mi golpe sin siquiera mirar atrás?- se preguntó el hijo de mikoto con los ojos abiertos. Goku en un rápido movimiento de manos, tomo el tobillo del uchiha. El patriarca de la familia son, comenzó a caer en picada contra el suelo, llevándose a itachi con él, para luego estampar de cara el cuerpo de itachi con una roca cercana, dejando al hijo mayor de mikoto enterrado entre las rocas.

-pero puedes llegar más allá de tus limites itachi, tengo fe que te podrás convertir en un gran guerrero- exclamo goku con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados, mirando a la pila de rocas donde yacía itachi, pero un sonido extraño se oyó detrás de goku. De un momento a otro, la espalda de goku estallo o mejor dicho, sería que varios papeles bombas explotaron de la espalda del sayayin de raza pura.

El impacto de la explosión provoco que goku se apoyara en una rodilla, sacando una mueca de sorpresa por parte de este pero también un sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, ya que no esperaba que itachi aun sabiendo que le esperaba cuando fue atrapado por él, uso ese instante para colocar varios sellos bomba en la parte posterior de su cuerpo.

-jejejej, de ahora en adelante te entrenare para que seas un gran guerrero y un futuro rival para mi itachi- decía el sayayin de raza pura, quien quitaba las rocas de encima del uchiha y lo ayudaba a levantarse, -cuando sea el momento, volveremos a pelear usando el máximo de nuestros poderes- decía goku mientras colocaba el brazo de itachi sobre su hombro.

-se lo agradezco señor goku, le aseguro que no lo decepcionare- decía el joven uchiha con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, aunque cansado y adolorido por la batalla contra marido de su madre.

-tú serás junto a gohan, goten, naruto, sasuke y todos los chicos, la nueva generación de guerreros que protegerán la tierra y a cada uno de sus habitantes- pensó goku, quien con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, se elevaba por los aires, dirigiéndose junto a su familia, los cuales recibían al par de combatientes con una alegre sonrisa plasmada en sus caras.

(Volviendo a la actualidad, en las puertas de la aldea de la nube)

-sonríe idiota, debemos vernos felices y darle una gran bienvenida al monstruo destruye planetas- decía la pelirroja karui, quien se hizo una mala idea sobre el hijo menor de goku, a lo que pensó que si le daba una bienvenida, perdonaría sus vidas.

-s…si- decía el nervioso omoi, quien levantaba un cartel con el nombre de goten escrito en él, mientras que en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa bastante nerviosa, además de una cara bastante sudorosa al igual que la pelirroja de piel morena.

-ya me lo imagino, debe ser una bestia de grandes garras y dientes, con la boca alargada y su cuerpo cubierto de pelo- decía la chica con sus manos a la altura de sus labios, casi comiéndose las uñas de lo preocupada que se encontraba, mientras imaginaba la imagen de un animal amorfo y humanoide de gran tamaño.

-y si no le gusta este recibimiento, si se enoja con nosotros y termina destruyéndonos de un golpe- decía el pesimista chico de cabello blanco, al cual se le caía la chupeta de caramelos de la boca, a la vez que se tomaba la cabeza, lo cual hizo que botara el cartel de las manos.

-aaaaahh, estúpido, recoge eso antes de que….- karui detuvo su regaño a su compañero, por solo un motivo.

-hola, soy goten, ¿ustedes son los que me estaban esperando?- pregunto una inocente voz, a la pelirroja karui y su compañero amante de las chupetas de caramelo.

La pelirroja de piel de ébano trago duro, esa era la voz de su perdición se decía en su mente, pero al comenzar a alzar la vista, vio los pequeños pies de lo que se suponía un monstruo, pero al tener una mejor vista, karui noto que solo era un pequeño joven de su edad. El muchacho tenía un rostro inocente en su cara y una curva de alegría en sus labios, además de ser para ella algo guapo y de un aspecto bastante adorable.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el hijo de goku con una mirada extrañada en sus ojos, mientras que le ofrecía a la chica su diestra para levantarse.

-eh, sí, estoy bien, solo que me sorprendiste es todo- decía con mas tranquilidad en su voz karui, la cual reflejaba un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. La chica desviaba un poco su mirada a la de goten, quien miraba sonriente a la chica, pero por su parte itachi y omoi veían extrañados la actitud de la chica, sobre todo omoi, quien jamás en si vida pensó ver a su compañera actuar así con un muchacho.

-jejejeje, discúlpame por eso, no fue mi intención- exclamo el son menor, el cual se frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza, a la vez que su típica sonrisa son se plasmaba en sus labios. Karui quedo enganchada en esa hermosa sonrisa del pequeño sayayin, lo cual saco una muesca de asco por parte de omoi, quien no soportaba ver tan empalagosa a su compañera con un chico.

-disculpen chicos, serían tan amables de llevarnos con el raikge- itachi hablo al par de jóvenes shinobis, a lo cual omoi asintió con la cabeza, para luego ponerse en movimiento a la torre del kage de la nube.

Durante el camino reino el silencio, ninguno de los chicos decía palabra alguna, aunque cada uno por motivos diferentes. Omoi solo miraba de reojo al hijo de goten, preguntándose si realmente lo dicho por yugito era cierto, ya que con solo ver al pequeño sayayin, pareciese que apenas y puede aguantar una pelea contra un shinobi de nivel kage.

Itachi solo se mantenía a un lado de goten, comportándose como la escolta ninja para el hijo de goku, pero solo como apariencia. Goten por su lado caminaba con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, con una curva alegre en sus labios, ansiando la pelea contra A, mientras que karui veía de reojo al pequeño guerrero sayayin, pareciese que la pelirroja tenía cierto interés en el joven hijo de goku.

-y dime goten, ¿desde cuándo conoces al raikage?- se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja chica, quien volteo su vista al joven sayayin.

-lo siento señorita, pero eso es información confidencial entre la hoja y la nube- itachi detuvo en seco la pregunta de karui, la cual hizo un pequeño bufido de molestia.

-que pesado- dijo entre dientes la kunoichi de la nube. La muchacha se cruzaba de brazos mientras una vena roja palpitaba de su frente, esto en señal de molestia. Itachi ignoro el comentario y mantuvo el ritmo de su caminar.

-fue hace unos años, en nuestra primera pelea, jejejej fue muy emocionante- decía con ojos brillosos el menor de los son, a lo cual karui se impresiono de la buena manera por esas palabras, más al ver que goten respondió a su pregunta.

-asombroso, la batalla debió ser muy pareja- decía con emoción karui, lo cual levantaba sospechas en omoi, pero aun así estaba interesado en la conversación de esos dos.

-pues, no use mucho de mi fuerza, pero aun así, las técnicas del señor A son muy geniales- decía el alegre goten, quien le sonreía a la pelirroja, la cual tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión al igual que omoi.

-con ese cuerpo y estatura, jamás podrías soportar una de las técnicas de nuestro sensei killer B- exclamo el peliblanco con una leve sonrisa de astucia en su cara. Su comentario no fue del agrado de karui, pero goten de un momento a otro se detuvo y su rostro cambio, paso de alegre a uno de seriedad absoluta.

-idiota, discúlpate de inmediato con él!- grito la pelirroja karui, casi abalanzándose sobre omoi, el cual se tapaba con sus manos de la ira de su compañera.

-goten, ¿sientes eso?- pregunto un serio itachi, quien bajaba su mirada al suelo, mientras que el mencionado asentía con la cabeza.

-puedo sentir varias firmas de ki debajo de nosotros, y una de ellas está despareciendo poco a poco- exclamo goten con seriedad, lo que saco muecas de extrañeza por parte de karui y omoi, quienes se miraban entre sí sin entender nada.

-debemos actuar con cuidado goten….- pero itachi al terminar de decir esa frase, el joven sayayin le dio un golpe a la tierra, partiéndola en dos, creando un enorme agujero en el suelo.

-reconozco ese ki y no dejare que la lastimen más- enojado y molesto goten, entro al agujero con rapidez, siendo seguido por itachi, mientras tanto karui y omoi tenían sus manos a los costados, los hombros caídos y sus ojos casi salían de sus cuencas, esto al ver de cerca el poder de goten.

(Al interior de las alcantarillas)

Yugito perdió su transformación en dos colas, ahora se encontraba bastante herida, sobre todo su brazo derecho, que se encontraba con quemaduras graves, además de varias contusiones y golpes alrededor de su cuerpo. La ropa de la chica eran harapos, su cabello se encontraba suelto y caía como cascada detrás de su espalda. Yugito mantenía un ojo cerrado por la sangre que caía de un corte en su ceja derecha, además de encontrarse respirando agitadamente.

-bien, creo que es hora de terminar con esto- decía en un tono desagradable hidan, el cual sacaba su vara de metal. El fanatico religioso comenzó a acercarse con lentitud a yugito, mostrando que su cuerpo se encontraba con varios cortes y quemaduras pero esto no le afectaba en nada al inmortal hombre.

-no la mates hidan- advirtió kakuzu, quien ya no poseía su capa de akatsuki, mostrando su torso desnudo, el cual dejaba ver varias partes de su cuerpo con hilos cocidos a su piel.

-se acabó, este es mi fin- pensó invadida por la tristeza yugito, quien bajaba su mirada y se colocaba de rodillas, lista para ser asesinada por la organización de las capas rojas.

-jajajaja, muere por mi amo jashin!- hidan dio un último grito, mientras lanzaba su ataque contra el rostro de la chica, pero este solo le dio un corte al aire, quedando unos segundos pasmado al no comprender que fue lo ocurrido en solo un segundo.

-son unos malditos, jamás se los perdonare- goten tenía a la pelirrubia en sus brazos, mientras que este se encontraba a unos metros del suelo. El hijo de goku ahora enfrentaba al dúo inmortal de akatsuki, quienes no se esperaban enfrentarse a un son en este lugar.

(Mientras tanto en el espacio exterior)

Una nave de tamaño colosal, la cual tenía forma de una circunferencia con detalles amarillos alrededor, siendo el blanco que predominaba por todo la nave, con ventanas de color dorado alrededor además de otras pequeñas azules y en el centro otra de mayor tamaño de color púrpura.

La dichosa nave espacial se encontraba sobrevolando el lugar donde se criaron y creció la familia son, este planeta no era nada más ni nada menos que la mismísima tierra….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por ahora lectores, creo que ya saben lo que se viene a futuro y solo les diré que será una saga inolvidable, pero primero lo primero jajajaja, recuerden que si aprecian mi trabajo me lo diran en sus comentarios, y por idea de mi amigo Magnus Mefisto dejen sus ideas bueno las personas que si les interese el fic, ya que quizá las tome en cuenta. Sin más el rey del harem alucard77 fuera, diciéndoles.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey lectores, saludos a ustedes, aquí alucard77 reportándose con una nueva actualización de este historia que ya llega a una de las mejores sagas, aunque también note que a poco gente le interesa pero bueno, a los que sí, se nota que les gusta el fic, en cada comentario se refleja eso, sin más pasemos a contestar algunos review.

Zasetsu04: solo espera a la próxima saga amigo, estará de pelos, yugito puede pero el cansancio le gano, cada escena la trato de hacer la más bonita que pueda.

lord mau shinji 500: espero que mis respuestas te satisfagan amigo, porque si no es así, dímelo. Aun estoy pensando la técnica de goten, pero seria una técnica que haría sin decir su nombre ya que me parecería bastante estúpido decir algo como dragón y algo, en un jutsu es bueno pero en un ataque de ki no. Se viene lo bueno joven.

Daizuke: gracias muchas gracias.

The pro saiyan: cambie para bien a goku, ya que el de súper es solo peleas, se viene la saga que todos quieren.

Saiyajinpuro: haz una historia harem, publícala y veras si es tan comentada como la mía.

Emperor92: me es un honor inspirar a otros, lo de karui pues tal vez, no necesito apoyo amigo, pero gracias por la oferta.

Jos Yivaldi: una escena cómica siempre es bienvenida, ninjas versus los soldados, imagínala amigo ya que la hare cien veces mejor, las primeras dos preguntas son un rotundo no, la otra pues ya veras.

Juan: morirás de la emoción amigo, ya que se viene una de las mejores sagas que escribiré, no la tierra solo será para convocar el dragón y nada mas, ya que lo digo y lo repito, no involucrare a otro guerrero z.

FanFic World010: cada genero es importante, la comedia no debe faltar amigo.

Shunk Kisaragi: goten esta enfadado y lo peor es un sayayin enojado, amigo, hidan no se regenera, no es buu, si es asesinado de nivel molecular se muere, aun no pienso lo de hanabi.

MyLittleBronyX: gracias amigo.

Son Zaiko Midoriya: la hoja llega a dejar la crema en la nube, esa karui puede que la incluya en el harem, no goten no conseguirá ese estado, le daré algo mejor pero es sorpresa.

Brayan750: tus comentarios son bastantes agradecidos.

A la gente que me dio buenos comentarios y son anónimos, gracias a todos por el apoyo, sin mas ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños, disfruten de la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 9: una batalla contra la pareja inmortal, la amistad de goten y yugito.

La nave espacial se mantenía sobrevolando el planeta tierra, como si esta estuviera vigilando los movimientos de los humanos que habitaban en este cuerpo celeste. En el interior de la nave se encontraba el responsable de llevar a cabo un plan que involucraría el planeta tierra, pero por sobre todas las cosas las esferas del dragón.

-señor sorbet, le traigo malas noticias del sector 87- exclamo uno de los soldados de sorbet, el cual tenía un parecido a un sapo marrón claro, -las bajas en el campo de batalla son considerables señor, si no hacemos algo las liquidaran por completo- informaba con preocupación el sapo gigante.

-solo existe una solución a ese problema- exclamo una voz rasposa, mientras que de una silla flotante parecida a la que uso freezer en namek, se dejaba ver al comandante de las fuerzas de sorbet, -envía más soldados al planeta y que acaben con los insectos de una vez por todas- decía con voz molesta una especia de hombre con la piel azul, de nariz ancha y negra, además de ser de una baja estatura. La vestimenta de este extraterrestre era la típica de un soldado de freezer, pero esta era de color verde en sus hombreras con detalles negros.

-ese es el problema señor, no podemos enviar más soldados a la batalla, nuestros escuadrones han recaído en un cincuenta por ciento además de tener que retirar a nuestros soldados de los sectores 67 y 71- decía con aun peor noticias el sapo soldado, lo cual saco un gruñido de molestia por parte de sorbet.

-esto es indignante, las fueras de freezer se han hecho débiles desde la partida de nuestro supremo líder- decía con furia el pequeño extraterrestre, el cual se levantaba de su silla y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

-mi señor sorbet, permítame ir a comandar a los escuadrones del sector 87, con mi ayuda lograremos conquistar ese planeta- exclamo una especia de toro humanoide de cara achatada, grandes cuernos negros y curvos, de piel roja el cual usaba una armadura similar a sorbet, aunque este mostraba más piel y las hombreras tenían una forma más cuadrada.

-ya es caso perdido ese planeta shisame- decía con un tono de decepción el esbirro y reemplazante de freezer, quien colocaba sus manos detrás de la espalda, pensando en que hacer, -ya no queda más remedio, reúnan a los soldados sobrevivientes, debemos reagruparnos antes de que las bajan lleguen a un nivel crítico- ordeno el pequeño de piel azul, a lo cual sus soldados asintieron y comenzaron a ponerse en marcha.

-señor sorbet, hemos localizado las esferas del dragón- exclamo uno de los soldados, el cual poseía una apariencia más humanoide que los adefesios en esa nave. El extraterrestre tenía un cuerpo delgado, de piel blanca y un par de orificios como nariz, este no poseía pelo alguno en su cabeza, mientras que sus ojos usaban el nuevo rastreador azul, el cual cubría los dos ojos en vez de unos, la armadura era similar a la de shisami solo que este usaba un spandex rojo oscuro en sus piernas.

-eeehhh, entre penurias no llega una buena noticia, por fin lograremos nuestro sueño- decía en un tono esperanzador el líder de las fuerzas de sorbet, el cual gozaba de la información de su protegido, -al fin se acerca la resurrección de freezer!- grito a todos los vientos el enano extraterrestre, mientras que los soldados aplaudían esto. Después de un largo tiempo el emperador del mal volvería de entre los muertos.

-¿aterrizo en la tierra señor?- pregunto uno de los soldados de sorbet, a lo cual este volvió a cambiar su rostro a uno más serio y pensativo.

-no, tagoma y yo iremos en una nave de reconocimiento, si esos sayayin descubren nuestra presencia podríamos poner en riesgo nuestros planes- decía el pequeño ser azul con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

-buena idea señor sorbet, preparare la embarcación de inmediato- exclamo el ser de piel blanca mientras hacia una leve reverencia al líder provisional.

-espere un poco más señor freezer, el universo volverá a recaer en sus manos- pensó con maldad en su mente sorbet, quien se encaminaba junto a tagoma al cuarto de naves compactas.

(Mientras en la aldea de la nube)

El par de akatsukis mantenían sus miradas en el nuevo oponente que se cernía en frente de ellos, aunque el par de inmortales veían al hijo menor de goku con diferentes miradas. Kakuzu lo miraba analíticamente y algo impresionado al ver que este chico poseía la habilidad de volar, mientras que hidan tenía una expresión de confusión ya que se le hacía bastante conocido este niño con un hombre del pasado que le disloco la mandíbula de un golpe.

-ese cabello, me parece muy conocido, ¿Qué dices kakuzu? ¿Tienes alguna información de ese niño?- preguntaba hidan con una ceja alzada mientras reposaba su guadaña en su hombro derecho.

-déjame ver- respondió el enmascarado, quien sacaba el libro bingo de detrás del bolsillo derecho trasero de su pantalón, por su parte goten dejaba a yugito en el suelo, para luego usar la técnica de su padre para transferir algo de ki en la pelirrubia, quien con dificultad abría sus ojos.

-se…se..señor goku- decía en voz débil la shinobi de la nube, confundiendo la silueta de goten con la de su padre, siendo el cabello un factor importante en su confusión adema del cansancio que presentaba la pelirrubia.

-no, soy goten, ahora estarás a salvo- decía en un tono suave el hijo de goku, quien aun teniendo una actitud infantil, sabía cómo comportarse en una situación así y actuar maduramente como su padre en su juventud.

-goten, me alegra verte- dijo en voz baja yugito, la cual sonreía levemente al pequeño hibrido sayayin, quien le devolvía la sonrisa a la rubia mujer. Por otro lado, itachi junto a karui y omoi llegaban al campo de batalla.

-yugito sensei!- gritaron el par de jóvenes shinobis de la nube, quienes con rostros preocupados corrían junto a la rubia mujer.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí, si es nada más y nada menos que el traidor de itachi uchiha- decía el hombre de ojos rojos con un tono malicioso, mientras que el poseedor del sharingan miraba a su ex camarada de trabajo con simpleza y sin emociones.

-ya había traicionado a akatsuki desde que ingrese a la organización- exclamo con un tono neutral el hijo de mikoto, sacando un chasquido de lengua por parte de hidan, el cual cambio su rostro a uno de furia. Al inmortal no le gustaba que jueguen con él.

-bastardo, usare la sangre de tu lengua para trazar mi circulo de maldición!- grito enfurecido el inmortal, quien se abalanzaba contra itachi, sosteniendo firmemente el mango de su arma mortal.

-siempre fuiste el más débil entre los akatsukis- exclamo con tranquilidad itachi, quien cerro sus ojos, para luego desaparecer de la vista del inmortal hombre.

-¿Qué ray…- hidan recibió una patada directamente en su rostro, esta pareciese incrustarse en su rostro, la cual lo mando a volar por los aires, pasando por a un lado de kakuzu, rebotando varias veces en el suelo antes de detenerse en una pared cercana.

-y aun lo sigues siendo hidan- exclamo itachi, quien volvía al suelo luego de darle esa súper patada al compañero de kakuzu, mientras que este último abría sus ojos de sorpresa al encontrar a goten en el libro bingo.

-sorprendente, la recompensa por su cabeza nos aseguraría la vida a cada uno de los akatsukis- pensó con malicia el hombre de ojos verdes, el cual sonreía detrás de su máscara.

-aaghhh, maldito itachi, ¿Cómo diablos se hizo tan rápido y fuerte?- decía entre quejidos hidan, el cual se colocaba en su lugar la nariz rota que itachi había dejado en su cara.

-olvida eso hidan, los planes han cambiado- decía kakuzu con un tono grave, pero algo de felicidad se denotaba en su voz, -ese chico es del clan son, uno de los más prestigiosos clanes en toda la tierra del fuego, incluso más que los uchiha- kakuzu le decía a su compañero mirando directamente a goten, el cual terminaba de entregar energía a la rubia kunoichi.

-hermano itachi, chicos, llévenla rápido a un hospital cercano, yo me hare cargo de esos dos- decía el hijo de goku con un tono se de seriedad absoluta, a lo cual el uchiha parecía algo reacio a esa idea.

-no creo que sea buena idea goten, ese par parecerá débil para ti hermano, pero sus habilidades dominando los elementos son bastantes peligrosas- decía el hijo de mikoto, quien trataba de convencer a goten de no enfrentar solo al par inmortal.

-no me importa hermano itachi, ellos pagaran lo que hicieron con yugito- decía con furia el pequeño sayayin mestizo, mientras que su aura blanca emergía de su cuerpo, causando que el suelo temblara y que el aire a su alrededor se arremolinara.

Itachi comprendió que goten hablaba sumamente en serio, muy pocas veces el pequeño son, tan alegre como era regularmente, se colocaba en una actitud de seriedad e ira absoluta. La mujer de cabello rubio debía ser una persona muy importante para el hijo de son goku.

-está bien goten, acábalos a ambos, el mundo estaría mejor sin estos dos amenazándolo- exclamo el hijo de mikoto con tranquilidad pero algo de frialdad en sus palabras. Goten solo asintió con la cabeza, este no despegaba su mirada del par inmortal.

-no te preocupes chicos, daremos aviso a los demás ninjas de la nube- exclamo la pelirroja, quien ayudaba a la pelirrubia a levantarse. Esta última miraba con una leve y dulce sonrisa al hijo de goku.

-vengan chicos, no debemos intervenir en la pelea de goten, la ayudaremos de inmediato señorita yugito- decía tranquilizadoramente el hijo de mikoto, quien pasaba el brazo de la chica por sobre su nuca.

-hey, esperen, no dejare que se lleven al dos colas- decía hidan con el ceño fruncido, quien intentaba ir al ataque contra los ninja de la nube, pero kakuzu lo detuvo colocando su mano frente a hidan.

-déjalos que se vayan hida, nosotros tenemos un pez mas grande con este chico- el enmascarado exclamo apuntando al hijo de goku, a la vez que de su espalda salían las máscaras controladores del agua y el fuego.

-tch, solo cambiemos el lugar de pelea, estoy harto de pelear en este maldito lugar mal oliente- decía hidan con una mueca de desagrado en su cara, a lo que colocaba la guadaña detrás de su espalda.

-eres un maldito quejumbroso hidan, pero esta vez te concederé tu deseo- exclamo el enmascarado. La máscara controladora del agua invoco de su boca una pared de agua, que se levantaba en frente del pequeño goten, quien no hizo movimiento alguno. Luego de esto la mascara de labios rojos, lanzo una bola de fuego, la cual estallo en el muro de agua, provocando una nube de vapor que cubrió todo el lugar, ellos querían cubrir sus huella y alejarse de incognitos a las afueras de la aldea.

-¿Qué sucede chico?, ¿no quieres matarnos por lo que le hicimos a tu amiga?, si es así síguenos- grito burlesca la voz de hidan de entre la nube de vapor.

-no escaparan- dijo goten, quien siguió las firmas de energía del par de hombres, quienes a gran velocidad salían desde las alcantarillas hacia las afueras de la aldea.

(Varias decenas de metros al exterior de la aldea de la nube, en una terreno baldio cubierto de tierra)

El par de akatsukis se detuvieron al instante, no porque este lugar fuera el adecuado para matar al hijo de goku, fue por el mismo son goten que detuvieron su huida de la nube, ya que este se encontraba por delante de ellos. Con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, goten miraba a hidan y su compañero de cinco corazones, quienes estaban sorprendidos por la velocidad del pequeño sayayin.

-aquí no causaremos problemas a la aldea- decía el sayayin menor, quien se colocaba en pose de pelea, preparado para la batalla. Kakuzu y hidan salieron de su estado de shock, estos fruncían el ceño al pensar que este niño los estaba subestimando, al colocarse en guardia, señalando que solo usaría taijutsu con ellos.

-déjamelo a mí kakuzu, lo acabare antes de que digas dinero- decía confiado el hombre de cabello rojo, quien desvió su mirada de goten a su compañero por unos segundos. Segundos que fueron críticos al dejar su defensa descubierta.

En un parpadeo goten ya se encontraba debajo de hidan, el cual abrió sus ojos de la impresión, al ver como el puño de goten se dirigía a su mandíbula lentamente. El inmortal trato de dar un paso atrás pero fue en vano, el puño del sayayin menor impacto de lleno contra su quijada. El golpe fue de tal dureza, que lanzo el cuerpo de hidan al cielo, dejando a kakuzu con una mirada fruncida, a lo que trato de golpear a goten con su puño derecho.

Goten solo dio un gran salto a los aires, haciendo que el puño de kakuzu pasara en banda, para estrellarse de lleno contra el suelo, quedando así inmovilizado por unos segundos, los cuales el hijo de goku aprovecho para seguir con su pelea contra hidan, aunque este último apenas y podía mover un musculo. El hombre de ojos rojos estaba a la merced del pequeño sayayin.

-ahora lo recuerdo, es igual a aquella vez- pensó hidan con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, mientras recordaba la humillación que paso esa vez, -pequeño bastardo, lo partiré por la mitad- hidan exclamo con furia, a lo que trataba de dar una vuelta en el aire mientras empuñaba su fiel guadaña.

El akatsuki de ojos rojos sonrió ampliamente al ver que goten se dirigía a él a toda velocidad, dejando varios puntos frágiles en su defensa o eso era lo que hidan pensaba. Goten por su lado con una mueca de frialdad absoluta y con los dientes apretados, se impulsó con la planta de sus pies, las cuales crearon una ráfaga de ki, que ayudo a aumentar la velocidad que llevaba.

-eso es niño, acércate un poco más- decía con voz maliciosa el inmortal, al cual casi se le salían sus ojos de la emoción y excitación que tenía por cortar al hijo de goku, quien ya estaba a solo unos metros de su oponente, -MUERE IMBECEIL!- grito hidan, lanzando su ataque con un corte vertical, pero solo consiguió cortar el aire.

-esas técnicas no funcionan conmigo- exclamo goten, quien se encontraba a un lado de hidan, el cual con los ojos abiertos de rabia, intento mover su guadaña contra la cabeza de goten, pero este solo le dio una patada a la hoja triple del arma.

-estúpido, has cometido un serio error niño- decía hidan, quien atraía a su guadaña con la correar que esta poseía en el mango, pero goten solo tuvo que levantar su palma derecha y lanzar una esfera de ki, la cual destruyo por completo el arma de hidan, solo quedando la correa en sus manos.

El akatsuki seguidor de jashin aumento su cólera a niveles que jamás creyó enfurecerse, ahora su arma especial solo era polvo en el viento, lo cual lo llevo a tomar la peor decisión de su vida, la cual fue atacar a goten de frente, solo usando sus puños. Hidan ese día perdería más que su guadaña y aprendería una que otra lección, la primera fue que jamás debes enojar a un sayayin.

-aaaghhh…- sin poder articular palabra alguna, goten planto su puño derecho en su mejilla, sacando un par de dientes de la boca de hidan, pero esto no quedo así, ya que goten usaba el puño izquierdo para sacarle el aire a hidan con un golpe en el estómago. Goten levanto sus manos sobre su cabeza, teniéndolas estas unidas, a lo que las dejaba caer con fuerza en la espalda del akastuki, enviándolo directamente al suelo.

-ahora terminare con esto, no cometeré el error de dejar vivir a una escoria como tú- decía el pequeño sayayin con furia, quien colocaba sus manos en su costado, cargando su más poderosa técnica, a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban verdosos y su cabello se levantaban en picos.

-pequeña sabandija veloz, te arrancare el corazón cuando te tenga en mis manos- exclamo con enojo el enmascarado, quien apenas y podía ver al cielo, ya que la luz del día intervenía en su vista. Kakuzu con sus ojos entre cerrados logro ver una silueta que caía rápidamente donde estaba él, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que su propio compañero era quien caía de cara al suelo.

-kaaaaameeeee…- se escuchó la voz del pequeño goten desde los cielos, lo cual atrajo la atención del akatsuki de cinco corazones, quien levantaba la mirada hacia arriba, -haaaaameeeee….- seguía diciendo el hijo de goku, creando una enorme luz desde sus manos, la cual cegaba al enmascarado hombre, a lo que su instinto decía que saliera de ahí de inmediato.

-maldición, lo matare, juro que matare a ese maldito chiquillo- decía hidan con molestia, mientras se apoyaba en sus manos, sacando su cara de la tierra. El rostro de hidan era de una furia profunda, aunque su cuerpo apenas y le respondía, -rompió varias de mis costillas, pero se lo hare pagar, romperé cada uno de sus huesos antes de sacrificarlo a mi señor- decía con los dientes apretados hidan, quien se reincorporaba por completo, por su parte kakuzu hizo lo que dicto su instinto, dio un salto atrás, quedando a varios metros de su compañero.

 **-haaaaaaaa!-** con un grito furibundo, goten lanzo la ráfaga de ki azul hacia abajo, dirigiéndola directamente hacia hidan, el cual sonrió ante tal ataque del pequeño sayayin.

-jajajaja, ¿crees que eso me hará efecto? SOY ETERNO ESTUPIDO ENANO, JAJAJAJA- el akatsuki gritaba a los cielos como un maniaco, a lo que abría sus brazos en señal de querer recibir la técnica del sayayin menor sin hacer el leve movimiento para defenderse.

La luz azul cubrió por completo el cuerpo del shinobi de ojos rojos, solamente dejándose ver la silueta de este, la cual desaparecía de poco a poco. La tierra se comenzaba a agrietar, levantando rocas del subsuelo, destruyendo cada capa de tierra, mientras la ráfaga de luz se abría cada vez más, hasta el momento que un fuerte estallido genero una gran destrucción en el lugar central del ataque de goten.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- decía kakuzu, quien tenía dificultad de poder divisar el lugar donde hidan había sido consumido por esa extraña luz, ya que la fuerza del impacto levanto una cortina de polvo tan densa que apenas y se podía ver algo del campo de batalla.

La nube de polvo comenzó a desvanecerse de poco a poco, gracias al viento que se sentía al exterior de la aldea. El hombre de ojos verdes logro ver una silueta que se cernía sobre la tierra, pensando que este era su compañero de equipo, el cual había logrado sobrevivir al ataque del sayayin mestizo, pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver lo equivocado que estaba.

-tu amigo debió defenderse de mi ataque cuando tuvo la oportunidad- decía el hijo de goku con un tono neutral, sin mostrar sus emociones luego de asesinar y desaparecer a hidan con su ráfaga de ki, -aunque el resultado no hubiera sido distinto si lo hacía- con esas últimas palabras, el viento se llevó lo que quedaba de la cortina de polvo. Goten se encontraba flotando en un enorme cráter, manteniendo su ceño fruncido y sus brazos a los costados.

-ggggrrrhhhh, maldito mocoso, logro matar a hidan como si este fuese un insecto- pensó entre gruñidos el shinobi de las nubes rojas, -no debo contenerme, atacare con todo mi poder desde el principio- dijo kakuzu con furia, el cual se quitó la capucha de su cabeza y las mascara de su rostro.

El cuerpo del akatsuki estallo literalmente en cabellos negros, aunque ya de por si su cabello era bastante largo, en su interior mantenía acumulado una gran cantidad de pelo de aspecto grisáceo, el cual salía de cada parte donde su cuerpo había sido desmembrado y vuelto a remendar con aguja e hilo, hasta de su propia boca salían este cabello.

-su ki aumento de golpe, pero no solo él, esas cosas enmascaradas también aumentaron su energía- pensó el hijo de goku con un rostro desapacible, manteniendo la dureza en su cara.

-jajajajaja, debo agradecerte mocoso, al haber eliminado a esa carga de hidan, has quitado un gran peso en mi espalda- decía entre risas malévolas el hombre de cinco corazones, lo cual saco un chasquido de enojo por parte de goten.

-¿no sientes tristeza por la pérdida de tu amigo?- pregunto con molestia el hijo de goku, a lo cual saco una carcajada burlesca por parte de kakuzu.

-¿amigo? ¿Tristeza?, no me insultes mocoso, no tengo sentimientos por nada y por nadie, ahora lo único que me interesa es tu corazón y la recompensa por tu cabeza- decía con voz maliciosa monstruo de cabellos, mientras que las máscaras del viento y el fuego se unían a él, colocándose una a cada lado del rostro de kakuzu.

Por su parte las máscaras representantes de los elementos del agua y rayo se desprendían del interior de kakuzu, cada una libre para la pelea. Goten ahora se enfrentaba no solo a un enemigo, ahora debía enfrentarse a tres al mismo tiempo, aunque el rostro del pequeño son no mostraba sentimiento de preocupación alguno, es más, se podría decir que goten se encontraba emocionado por iniciar la batalla.

-bien, yo también creo que debo mostrar mi verdadero poder- decía el hijo menor de goku, el cual colocaba sus manos en los costados en forma de puño, inclinaba levemente los ángulos traseros de sus rodillas, mientras que su ki se elevaba a un nivel más allá de su estado base.

-al demonio con el mocoso- pensó kakuzu, el cual aprovechando que goten se encontraba sin defensa alguna, combino el estilo de fuego junto el estilo de viento, en una ráfaga de fuego ardiente, que carbonizaba hasta el propio suelo, mientras se dirigía al joven sayayin.

-aaaaahhhhh!- con un grito a los cielos, una columna de luz dorada se elevaba a los aires, la cual separaba las nubes, destrozaba el suelo debajo de él y provocaba temblores sin cesar en ese lugar. El ataque de kakuzu impacto de lleno contra el aura de goten, que emergía como una llama dorada, la cual se mezclaba con la llamarada de fuego enviada por el hombre de cinco corazones.

La llamarada de fuego junto el aura de goten se alzó a los cielos, realizando un espectáculo bastante llamativo al estallar en el azul del firmamento, una explosión que se lograba ver hasta la propia aldea de la nube. La pelea había llamado la atención de toda la aldea, tras ese estallido de colores tan llamativos en el cielo, era como si el fin del mundo hubiera llegado a este mundo.

(En el hospital de la nube)

El par de jóvenes shinobis junto a itachi se encontraban a las afueras del cuarto de operaciones, donde yugito era intervenida de urgencia tras la gravedad de sus heridas, a lo que karui junto a su compañero omoi se movían de un lado a otro, estos preocupados por la salud de su sensei. Itachi se mantenía tranquilo, sentado en la banca de espera, viendo de un lado a otro como los jóvenes caminaban de izquierda a derecha.

-chicos, ustedes deben de querer mucho a la señorita yugito- decía el hijo de mikoto, haciendo este comentario para distraer un poco a los nerviosos jóvenes.

-yugito sensei no tuvo una buena vida por ser la portadora del dos colas, pero ella siempre ayudaba a los demás, incluyéndonos- decía karui deteniéndose por unos momentos, para responder el comentario de itachi.

-yugito sensei, se convirtió una figura a quien respetar, al igual que nuestro sensei killer B- decía el peliblanco con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, dejando a un lado su típico pesimismo.

-gracias a ellos somos los ninjas que somos, sería muy doloroso que algo les pasase- decía en un tono triste la pelirroja chica, quien bajaba su mirada. Itachi vio a los chicos con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo por los buenos sentimientos de los jóvenes shinobis.

-la señorita yugito se encuentra bien, su ki es estable, lo puedo sentir- decía itachi con un tono tranquilizador, sacando muecas de sorpresa por parte de karui y omoi, ya que no comprendían como itachi podía asegurar algo así. No obstante, luego de ver la seriedad o mejor dicho la suave sonrisa relajada de itachi, podían sentirse tranquilos, algo en sus palabras los hacía creer en él, mientras tanto, de las puertas de la habitación salió el doctor.

-buenas noticias, la señorita yugito se recuperara por completo, en unos momentos la trasladaremos a su habitación privada- decía el medico shinobi, quien mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dejando más aliviados al par de jóvenes ninjas.

-lo ven, ahora debo volver von goten, es técnicamente mi hermanito pequeño y no puedo dejarlo solo- decía un poco preocupado itachi, quien teniendo el conocimiento de la fuerza de goten, este sentía culpa al dejarlo pelear en solitario con los akatsukis.

-nosotros iremos, él ayudo a la yugito sensei, le debemos este favor- decía karui con determinación en su voz, pero itachi parecía un poco reacio a esta idea. el uchiha miraba al par de chicos con seriedad, pensando en cada pro y contra de llevar a los jóvenes ninjas al campo de batalla.

-ummm, está bien, pero deben quedarse lejos del fuego cruzado- advirtió el joven uchiha con una curva alegre en sus labios, lo que saco muecas de felicidad por parte de karui y omoi. Itachi al ver los rostros llenos de determinación de estos chicos, no logro negarles la ayuda que ofrecían.

-bien, en marcha- decía la animada pelirroja de piel de ébano, la cual con una actitud animosa, se dirigía a la salida del recinto de salud. Por parte de omoi solo negaba con la cabeza antes de seguir a su compañera, mientras itachi solo sonreía ante las personalidades de estos jóvenes.

(En la torre del raikage)

A se encontraba mirando por el ventanal con su típica mirada malhumorada en su rostro duro, viendo de donde se había generado esa enorme columna de luz dorada, presintiendo que esto era provocado por entidades más allá de la aldea de la nube y no tan predecible como una aldea enemiga intentando un ataque a su aldea.

-tch, iré a investigar yo mismo, aunque presiento quien es el responsable de esto- se dijo a sí mismo el líder de la nube, quien tomaba camino al campo de batalla, donde la pelea de goten y kakuzu aún estaba en pañales. La verdadera lucha aun no comenzaba.

(Volviendo a las afueras de la villa)

Las explosiones alrededor del campo de pelea, detonaban en cada lugar, dejando huecos humeantes en la tierra, esto era provocado por la combinación de ataques fuego y viento, que trataban a toda costa destrozar al pequeño sayayin, pero la velocidad de este esquivaba fácilmente los ataques del hombre de cinco corazones.

-maldito mandril, deja de moverte- decía el frustrado akatsuki, quien lanzaba bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra, cargándolas con viento para hacerlas aún más poderosas.

Goten saltaba de un lugar a otro, esquivando los embastes enemigos, quien detrás de él usaba sus técnicas basadas en chakra, pero el hijo de goku al saltar sobre una elevación de rocas, la máscara poseedora del estilo rayo, lo sorprendió al emerger frente a él. Un enorme trueno salió de la boca de esta, a lo que goten colocaba sus manos por delante de su pecho en forma de equis, recibiendo de lleno el ataque que apenas e hizo un rasguño en sus brazos.

-ya te lo dije, esos ataques no funcionaran conmigo- dijo goten, quien desapareció de la vista de kakuzu, para luego aparecer detrás del adefesio controlador del rayo. El hijo de goku le dio una patada cruzada en la espalda del monstruo, enviándolo directamente al suelo.

Goten se lanzó hacia su enemigo caído, yendo a este con su codo por delante, estrellando este contra la espalda del adefesio de color negro, causando un alarido de dolor por parte de este. Kakuzu con furia, extendió su brazo derecho para atrapar al sayayin, pero solo consiguió que su brazo pasara a través de una imagen residual de goten.

-detrás de ti- el hombre de ojos rojos miro sobre su hombre, viendo con impresión que goten ya estaba detrás de él. Kakuzu no reacciono de ninguna manera, al recibir de lleno en su nuca un puñetazo de goten, el cual causo que el cuerpo de kakuzu se paralizara unos momentos, momentos que aprovecho goten para darle una lluvia de golpes tan rápidos como el rayo.

-imposible, la velocidad de este niño está más allá de un shinobi de la más alta clase- pensó kakuzu, mientras su cuerpo se movía como un muñeco de trapo, al recibir tal cantidad de golpes en él.

-tatatatatata!- gritaba goten con cada golpe que le entregaba al akatsuki, usando su derecha varias veces para golpear la nuca de kakuzu, la cual pareciese que se desprendería de raíz, pero gracias a los cabellos del miembro de las nubes rojas, esto no sucedía, a lo cual goten decidió terminarlo con un golpe de mazo con sus manos, enviando el cuerpo de este contra las mascara caída en la tierra.

-puedes ser muy fuerte y veloz, pero aun eres un niño sin experiencia en la batalla- pensó kakuzu tirado en el suelo, mientras veía de reojo a goten. Detrás del sayayin mestizo apareció la máscara controladora del elemento agua, la cual de su boca preparaba un ataque definitivo contra su enemigo.

La muerte estaba plasmada detrás de goten, el fin de uno de los miembros del clan son estaba a solo un impacto de agua a presión que destrozaría todos los huesos del joven sayayin, sin siquiera este darse cuenta, o eso era lo que esperaba con todas ansias el miembro de akatsuki, quien con los ojos abiertos de la emoción, se impacientaba para terminar de una buena vez por todas con esta pelea.

-muere, muere, muere- se repetía en la cabeza kakuzu, quien impaciente veía a su máscara ya a solos unos segundos de lanzar su ataque.

-puedo sentir el ki de esas cosas en donde sea- exclamo en voz baja el sayayin menor, quien con un rápido movimiento de caderas, se dio la vuelta y coloco su mano derecha directamente en el rostro de ese adefesio.

La luz de la energía del súper sayayin comenzó a iluminar el rostro de su enemigo, quien a punto de lanzar su bomba de agua, fue consumido por una ráfaga de ki, que lo hizo desaparecer en solo unos instantes, colocando a kakuzu en un estado de shock, el cual se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-ahora sigues tú- exclamo goten con seriedad, el cual bajaba desde la elevación de rocas, cayendo suavemente sobre las plantas de sus pies. Las manos del pequeño viajaban a su costado derecho, quien preparaba la técnica más famosa en su familia y el ataque que había acabado por completo con hidan. Kakuzu comprendió desde el momento en que goten se colocó en esa pose, que si recibía ese ataque, seria su fin.

-maldición, no quisiera hacer esto, pero si funciona arrancare el corazón del mocoso de su pecho- pensó hidan con una mueca de frustración en su rostro, además de sentirse bastante incomodo con la estrategia que planeaba.

-kaaaameeeeehaaaaameeee- en voz alta goten decía su ataque especial, mientras que la luz azulada se acumulaba en sus manos, mientras kakuzu liberaba a sus dos mascaras de su cuerpo.

-vamos chiquillo del demonio, lanza tu ataque!- gritaba enajenadamente el hombre verdes ojos, quien incitaba al hijo de goku a enviar su ataque directamente hacia él, pero por debajo de él, varios cabellos comenzaban a insertarse en la tierra.

 **-haaaaaa!-** el grito resonó por todo el campo de pelea, goten desde sus palmas lanzaba su ataque más poderoso con gran fervor, el cual rápidamente se direccionaba contra el inmortal hombre, quien dio una leve sonrisa, mientras que su mascaras realizaban una especia de muralla con cada uno de sus elementos correspondientes.

No tardo para que ambas fuerzas defensivas como ofensivas se estrellaran la una con la otra, generando un enorme choque de elementos rayos, fuego y viento, estos tratando de defenderse contra una ráfaga de ki, que poco a poco iba ganando terreno contra estos. Las máscaras restantes ya no podían más contra la fuerza de energía pura que lanzaba el hijo de goku contra ellos, a lo que finalmente la batalla entre poderes fue ganada por el son menor.

-haaaaa- con un ultimo grito, goten desvaneció por completo otros tres de los corazones del inmortal kakuzu, dejando un camino de destrucción en donde se habían parado estos adefesios a plantarle cara la sayayin menor, pero extrañamente el dueño y controlador de estas, ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, solo un agujero se lograba divisar desde la posición de goten, quien solo encaro una ceja como señal de confusión.

-eres mío maldito chiquillo del demonio- desde las profundidades de la tierra emergió como rana al sol kakuzu, el cual abría sus brazos desmembrados, para atrapar en una especie de abrazo de oso a goten, pero este usaba sus cabellos para tener un mejor agarre del cuerpo de goten.

-jajajajaja, al fin, lo he logrado, he vencido a uno de los integrantes del clan son- decía entre risas de emoción el akatsuki, quien apretaba su agarre mientras su brazo derecho se bamboleaba como una serpiente, la cual apuntaba al corazón de goten, -tu corazón es el mejor premio que puedo conseguir aparte del dinero que ganare por tu cabeza, ahora no vayas a llorar, solo dolerá unos segundos- decía con éxtasis, kakuzu, pero goten no hacia movimiento alguno para librarse.

El akatsuki no se hizo esperar y con un grito exaltado, uso su mano derecha para extraer el corazón de goten. El sayayin mestizo alzo la mirada, su poder aumento de golpe en solo unos segundos, librando de su cuerpo una enorme aura dorada que destrozo por completo los brazos del akatsuki, quien caía de espaldas con solo la mitad de sus brazos desde el hombro al codo intactos, pero lo más notable de esto, fue el temor que se reflejaba kakuzu en su rostro, al ver como sus manos giraban en el viento, hasta caer al suelo.

-este niño no es humano, este niño no es un ninja este niño….- pensaba con temor el akatsuki, quien caía lentamente de espaldas al suelo, mientras que en su pupila se reflejaba la figura de goten de espalda, -es un monstruo- con ese pensamiento final, el miembro de las nubes rojas decidió escapar de ese lugar.

El akatsuki dio un paso atrás con su pie izquierdo, logrando sostener en la tierra sin caer de espaldas, a lo cual ya estaba listo para su huida de ese lugar. Goten sintió un ligero cambio en el ki de kakuzu, sentía como su energía de batalla cambiaba a la de un hombre dispuesto a pelear a la de un cobarde queriendo huir, muchas veces sintió ese cambio de energía en sus oponentes tras los pasos de los años.

-no lo harás, te venceremos de una vez por todas- exclamo goten con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. El hijo de goku con su codo derecho le dio de lleno en el plexo a kakuzu, quien con una mueca de dolor se retorció de dolor, a lo que se agarraba el estómago.

Al momento de inclinarse, goten aprovecho para bajar al suelo, sosteniéndose del suelo con sus manos, mientras que sus piernas enganchaban el cuello del akatsuki. A continuación goten uso la fuerza de sus piernas para lanzar el cuerpo de kakuzu hacia los cielos. Varias vueltas daba en el aire kakuzu, el cual de un momento a otro se detuvo en seco, pero no fue él quien logró detenerse en medio del cielo, sino alguien hizo esto y este era nada más y nada menos que el propio raikage de la nube.

-buen pase chico!- grito desde los aires A, quien tomaba de la cintura a kakuzu, mientras que apoyaba las piernas posteriores del akatsuki en sus hombros, para luego comenzar a caer directamente al suelo, **-mega bombazo!-** con ese gran grito, la espalda del akatsuki fue estrellado con toda la fuerza de A contra la tierra.

-aaahhhhggg- gimió de dolor el hombre de ojos verdes, quien al abrir su boca escupía en vez de sangre, muchos de los cabellos que se encontraban en su interior.

-aun no termino maldito fenómeno- decía el kage de la nube con molestia en su voz. Este no solo las piernas de kakuzu, a lo cual comenzó a darle vueltas tras vuelta a su cuerpo, moviéndose en su propio eje el raikage. La fuerza era tal de A, que provocaba un pequeño tornado con el cuerpo del akatsuki, -aquí tienes chico- exclamo el hombre puro musculo, quien envió el cuerpo de este a volar al akatsuki, casi raspando la tierra.

-gran lanzamiento señor raikage- se escuchó una voz masculina, a la vez que una figura aparecía en el trayecto de vuelo del akatsuki, **-estilo de agua: jutsu control fluyente-** decía esta misma voz, la cual usaba un kunai para formar una especia de espada hecha de agua.

-¿Quién diablos es ahora?- se preguntó un adolorido y afligido kakuzu, el cual trataba de ver a su nuevo atacante, a lo que este se llevó una gran sorpresa, -maldito traidor- dijo en voz baja el akatsuki, quien abría sus de par en par al darse cuenta de quién era.

-es tu fin kakuzu- exclamo con una gran sonrisa en su cara y el sharingan activado, este era nada más y nada menos que el hijo mayor de mikoto, itachi uchiha.

Con una gran fuerza y velocidad, itachi atravesó por completo el pecho del akatsuki de ojos verdes, quien quedaba inerte en los brazos del uchiha, aunque una leve sonrisa se veía en los labios. Los cabellos del interior del akatsuki comenzaron a activarse, los cuales tenían la intención de ir por el corazón de itachi.

-no tan rápido- dijo itachi, quien comenzó a controlar el flujo de agua de su espada, la cual al igual que una soga o una especie de látigo, se amarraba por todo el cuerpo de kakuzu, dejándolo inútil para hacer cualquier movimiento con sus cabellos, aunque esto no lo mataría tan fácilmente a menos eso pensaba el akatsuki, pero aun no contaba con la técnica combinada de A y goten.

-aun reteniendo mi cuerpo, puedo apoderarme de tu corazón rata traidora- dijo con malicia en su voz kakuzu, quien comenzaba a abrir su boca y de esta emergían más cabellos negros.

-en tus sueños- itachi decía esto último, a la vez que se agachaba al nivel del suelo sin dejar de sostener el cuerpo del akatsuki con su técnica liquida. Kakuzu veía a itachi con confusión, pero pronto sabría el porqué de la actitud del uchiha.

-aaahhhh!- un par de gritos se escuchó desde atrás y adelante del akatsuki a la misma vez, a lo cual este vio como goten corría a toda velocidad hacia él, mientras se preguntaba cuáles eran las intenciones del sayayin mestizo al atacar de frente, teniendo a su compañero de la hoja en el rango de fuego.

-bastardos ninjas de la hoja, ¿Qué rayos están planeando?- se preguntaba el ninja errante con frustración, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de itachi, pero el sonido de unos pasos detrás él lo sacaron de su intento de libertad.

Kakuzu miro de reojo por detrás de su espalda, encontrando la peor situación para él, ya que el propio raikage envuelto en un manto azul, se dirigía justamente contra él y lo peor era que este tenía su brazo derecho abierto mostrando sus bicep. La cara del akatsuki se llenó de horror y miedo, su amorfo cuerpo tembló por primera vez, desde que pelea contra el primer hokage no había sentido esta sensación, el sentimiento de desesperación rodear su cuerpo.

-es tu fin canalla!- grito A ya estando solo a un par de metros del akatsuki, el cual abría sus ojos de par en par, al sentir el aliento de la muerte en su nuca.

 **-recibe el doble ataque de A y goten…-** exclamaron al mismo tiempo el súper sayayin y el líder de la nube, los dos dando un leve salto al miembro de las nubes rojas, **-DOBLE LAZO!-** con este último grito, los antebrazos de goten y A conectaron con éxito el cuello y nuca respectivamente. La fuerza del impacto provoco que la cabeza de kakuzu se desprendiera de su cuerpo, así decapitando al akatsuki, dejando a un cuerpo sin cabeza, el cual se desplomaba lentamente al suelo.

-buen trabajo chico- decía A con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que estiraba su hombro izquierdo, -ese fue el lazo más fuerte que hemos hecho- decía el líder de la nube, quien se volteaba a ver a goten, mientras que volvía a la normalidad al igual que el pequeño sayayin.

-jejeje, sí, creo que aplique más fuerza de lo pensado- decía el hijo de goku en un tono despreocupado, mientras que colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza, a lo que caminaba a paso tranquilo con A.

-sigues siendo un presumido enano- decía el hombre de piel de ébano, el cual estiraba su puño a goten, quien este último con la sonrisa son plasmada en su cara, chocaba el puño derecho con el raikage, esto en señal de amistad y rivalidad de estos dos guerreros.

-goten no deja de sorprenderme cada día- pensó itachi con una sonrisa, a la vez que desencajaba su kunai del inerte cuerpo de kakuzu, pero extrañamente este comenzó a convulsionar como si un ataque de epilepsia tuviera, -ni creas que lo haras, **mangekyo sharingan: amateratsu-** los ojos del hijo de mikoto cambiaron a su formas más poderosa, quienes provocaron las llamas negras que consumían el cuerpo del que fue alguna vez el akatsuki de cinco corazones, miembro de la pareja inmortal de la organización de nubes rojas, del hombre conocido como kakuzu.

Karui y omoi también se encontraban en el lugar, aunque estos mas que una ayuda, solo observaban con las bocas en el suelo de la impresión la fuerza combinada de los tres shinobis más hábiles de este tierra. Al muchacho de cabello blanco por poco y se le salen los ojos, mientras que por el contrario a su amiga de cabello rojo, tenía corazones rosados en vez de pupilas y estas estaban dirigidas al pequeño sayayin mestizo.

-creo que me he enamorado- dijo imprevistamente de vergüenza la pelirroja, la cual formaba una curva de alegría llamada sonrisa en sus labios.

-queeeeee!- grito omoi casi yéndose de espaldas al escuchar la declaración de karui, mientras que a esta desde su cabeza emergían varios corazones rosas además de iluminarse su rostro de alegría y emoción. Luego de esto, los presentes volvieron a la aldea oculta entre las nubes, siendo goten el cual se apresuró para ir al hospital donde se encontraba yugito.

La amenaza de akatsuki que se cernía en la aldea de la nube había sido exterminada gracias a la ayuda de son goten, el cual logro derrotar con éxito al inmortal hidan, quien cayo por un exceso de confianza, que lo llevo a su perdición tras recibir un kamehameha por parte del menor de los son. Por otro lado kakuzu tuvo más cuidado pero tras la máxima combinación de itachi, goten y A, lograron derrotarlo, a él y sus cinco corazones.

Ya devuelta a la aldea, lo primero que se realizó, fue el regaño que se llevaron el par de jóvenes shinobis de la arena por parte de su sensei B, el cual estaba molesto por no poder realizar su gran concierto por la falta de ventas en los boletos para estas, además de que su hermano no lo permitiría. Por otro lado goten voló tan rápido como una bala a la habitación de su gran amiga de cabello rubio, yugito nii, la cual ya se encontraba repuesta y le daba una dulce sonrisa al hijo de goku.

-me alegro verte recuperada- decía el pequeño sayayin, quien se acercaba a la cama de la pelirrubia. Goten tomo asiento en una silla a un lado de la portadora del dos colas.

-todo gracias a ti, mi pequeño héroe- decía en voz suave yugito, quien se inclinaba para besar suavemente la frente del sayayin mestizo. El menor de los son quedo impactado por este gesto por parte de la chica, la cual genero un sonrojo en las mejillas del sayayin mestizo, su corazón latía a una marcha más de lo normal y su rostro reflejo una leve confusión, antes de pasar a la de una sonrisa suave mientras yugito se separaba de goten, cabe resaltar que la chica también tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-eso fue….- dijo goten, pero yugito coloco uno de sus dedos en los labios del sayayin mestizo, quien miro extrañado a la mujer por esta acción.

-eso fue el agradecimiento por haberme ayudado- decía la jounin de cabellos dorados con una suave sonrisa, -esperare para poder darte un regalo más adecuado por salvarme la vida- esto último yugito lo pensó un poco más pícaramente, refiriéndose a algo más que un beso en la mejilla para el sayayin mestizo.

La amistad de estos iba floreciendo cada vez que el hijo de goku visitaba a la nube, siendo las ocasiones donde venía a cumplir con el trato de A y la hokage, donde la pelirrubia la mayor parte del tiempo era su escolta, rara vez la rubia no tenía el tiempo de escoltar al chico, además de que este siempre se quedaba un par de días en la nube a pedido del raikage. Goten disfrutaba de la comida típica de la nube, sus bellos paisajes y sobre todo la compañía de yugito.

-espero poder recuperarme pronto y salir del hospital, recuerda que me prometiste llevarme a cenar, goten- decía con un tono algo burlesco la rubia kunoichi, mientras le daba leves toques con su dedo índice a las mejillas del sayayin mestizo.

-jejejejeje, eso no lo he olvidado, luego de pelear con el señor A, iremos a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida de la aldea- goten hablo con una mueca de querer degustar ya los manjares que ofrecía la tierra del rayo.

-sigues siendo un glotón- comento yugito en un tono juguetón, mientras que le hacía cosquillas a la barriga del sonriente sayayin.

-jajajajaja, ya basta, jajajaja- exclamo entre risas goten, a lo que inconscientemente dejo libre su cola, la cual estaba enrollada en sus caderas.

De un momento a otro, la rubia chico al ver ese rostro que reflejaba la inocencia y alegría de un pequeño guerrero, además de lo guapo que se había puesto el hijo de goku en estos años, no pudo evitar abalanzarse a él, llevándolo entre sus brazos, para un abrazo lleno de sentimiento y confortabilidad para ella.

-gracias otra vez, gracias por ser mi amigo- decía la portadora del dos colas, quien le daba un leve apriete al abrazo, colocando entre sus pechos el rostro del sonrojado goten, quien devolvía el abrazo con ternura, además de usar su propia cola para atraer un poco más el cuerpo de la mujer hacia él.

-siempre te protegeré- exclamo goten, quien mostraba seguridad en su voz, a lo cual hacía sentir segura a la rubia mujer, que tal vez en estos años de conocer al pequeño sayayin, la chica había generado más que una amistad por el menor del clan son. Por el momento ella disfrutaba el contacto con él, aunque solo sea un abrazo, pero con esto ya comenzaba a aclarar de poco a poco los sentimientos en su corazón.

(Mientras tanto en el espacio exterior, en la nave de freezer)

-al fin lo hemos logrado, el señor freezer pronto resucitara- decía el pequeño líder de las fuerzas del emperador del mal, quien veía como su señor y líder supremo se regeneraba en la cámara valga la redundancia de regeneración.

Los brazos, piernas, torso, la cola y por supuesto la cabeza del emperador ya estaban en su etapa final de regeneración. La resurrección de freezer se llevaba a cabo ante una atenta e impresionada audiencia los cuales eran los soldados a cargo de sorbet, los cuales ya podían sentir la presencia imponente del emperador de la maldad pura.

Los chirridos que indicaban que el trabajo ya estaba completado comenzó a sonar desde la cámara de regeneración, el cuerpo de freezer ya estaba preparado y como si este hubiera estado consiente durante todo el proceso, abrió sus ojos de par en par e hizo estallar el vidrio de la probeta en que se encontraba. El agua verde salpico por todas partes, mientras el líder supremo caminaba lentamente hacia sus subordinados, a la vez que una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro.

-al fin, el emperador del mal ha vuelto a la vida- hablo finalmente freezer…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El dúo inmortal se fue a la verga, ahora que le depara a los ninjas, pues es una sorpresa para todos los lectores que dejan sus comentarios, los demás valen verga. Recuerden a otros que no cambiare la historia al gusto de algunos, ya está todo planeado, me sirven las ideas no las ordenes de idiotas que se creen que están en la razón.

Sin mas el rey del harem alucard77 fuera, diciendo.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey lectores, he aquí una nueva actualización, si es bastante rápido pero es por un motivo en especial, este por que la próxima semana estare bastante ocupado con exámenes médicos para una faena minera, los que me conocen saben que yo trabajo así, es buen dinero por solo quince días, a lo que no escribiré en junio, pero hare lo posible para actualizar según mis tiempos, sin más he aquí la respuesta a algunos comentarios.

Yoshimi asakura: jaja buena se llevaron más que unas pataditas, goten es todo un picaron, puede tener más, uff lo de freezer es de temer amigo.

Juan: a los comentarios que valen la pena respondo, es buena idea, pero ya tengo pensada esa saga.

Zasetsu04: hidan murió por confiado, muchos dicen ser inmortales estos días y nadie lo es, bueno, era goten un sayayin y cuando llegaron a e itachi, pues ya estaba muerto, kakuzu intento usar el cerebro pero contra un sayayin pues que se puede hacer.

lord mau shinji 500: kakuzu ama el dinero y hidan sufrir, se llevaron sus dosis de paliza a cada uno, lo de karui pues no sé, lo de yugito es algo claro, enfatizó en que otras parejas no hare énfasis, la resurrección de freezer será lo mejor de lo mejor, tus preguntas creo que las respondo con este capitulo, sin mas hasta luego.

END999: se viene lo bueno joven.

Kevin4491: trato de hacer lo mejor posible para cada uno de los lectores, tus preguntas se contestaran con el tiempo amigo, no quiero spoilearte nada, todos estamos ocupados.

Brayan750: cada escena la hago de la mejor calidad posible, gracias por el review.

Emperor92: un fic es así, giro tras giro, faltaba su buena milf, hidan murió de la manera mas graciosa, se viene freezer amigo.

firelord012: exactamente.

kaiser akuma 7: me recordaste al capitán américa.

Son Zaiko Midoriya: muchos no se esperaban esa parejita, el triplete mortal, muchos no estuvieron en sus primeros capítulos y muchos no estarán en su final.

Arqchevo: a todos alguna vez tienen problemas con el internet, dos akatsukis se van pero tal vez dos más llegan.

A todos los anónimos menos a uno, les agradezco sus comentarios, sin mas, ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños. Disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 10: la rivalidad de A y goten, una tierna despedida de la nube.

El emperador del mal había regresado, y este no podía estar más feliz por su resurrección, al fin volvía a caminar entre los vivos y la oportunidad de la venganza estaba a sus pies. Freezer aún no lo podía creer del todo, pero mientras veía su cuerpo, se daba cuenta de que esto no era un sueño, ya no estaba en ese campo de flores con duendes, hadas y osos de peluches que marchaban y cantaban a su alrededor.

-mi señor freezer, es una alegría volver a verlo- decía el pequeño hombrecillo de piel azul, quien le daba una leve inclinación de cabeza al emperador del mal, el cual vio de mala manera a este sujeto.

-¿tú fuiste el que me revivió?- pregunto con un tono elegante y voz de seda, característico en el némesis de goku.

-sí señor, mi nombre es sorbet, y he comandado a sus fuerzas en su ausencia- dijo seriamente el extraterrestre, a lo cual freezer se echó a reír.

-jojojojo, las fuerzas de mi imperio debieron caer bastante bajo para tener a alguien como tú para liderarlos- comento el emperador del mal, quien pasaba a un lado de sorbet, el cual bajo su mirada con decepción.

-he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo señor- respondió un poco desafiante sorbet, pero freezer poco y nada le importaba este sujeto.

-eso ya no me interesa, con mi regreso reestableceremos el orden natural de mis batallones- exclamo arrogantemente freezer, el cual miraba al espacio desde la ventana de la nave, -pero antes, debo atar algunos cabos sueltos con el hombre que me asesino- esta vez la actitud del emperador cambio radicalmente a una de furia.

-hemos buscado a ese chico, pero en los registros que dejo la nave en que iba con su padre no encontramos nada- exclamo sorbet a freezer el cual aumento de golpe su ki, mientras que de su cuerpo emergía un aura purpura.

-¿Qué dices?, tu respuesta no me complace en nada sabandija- decía freezer acercándose amenazadoramente al pequeño hombrecillo de gran nariz, lo cual saco una mueca de terror por parte de sorbet.

-pero me alegra decirles que hemos encontrado la localización del sayayin que lo humillo en namekusei- respondió con bastante terror en su voz sorbet, a lo que freezer solo detuvo su marcha, para luego colocar sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-hasta eso yo lo sé, es maldito de goku se encuentra en la tierra- respondió con un poco más de calma en su voz freezer, pero sorbet sonrió al ver que su líder no sabía la verdad.

-en eso está equivocado señor freezer, hemos descubierto que se encuentra en lo mas recóndito del universo, en un planeta parecido a la tierra, pero en estos habitan unos sujetos que se hacen llamar ninjas o algo por el estilo- informo sorbet a freezer sobre la situación de goku y su familia, a lo que el emperador del mal se puso a analizar esto.

-el planeta donde habitan ninjas, mi padre me lo menciono en una ocasión, son seres con habilidades extraordinarias, aunque uno de ellos sobre salía de los demás- decía para sí mismo el emperador del mal, tratando de recordar la charla que tuvo con King cool aquella vez.

-tagoma, los registros de ese planeta enseguida- ordeno sorbet al hombre de piel gris, el cual asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a teclear en la computadora.

-según los datos que poseemos, uno de los seres del planeta otsutsuki se estrelló en aquel planeta- informo el secuaz de sorbet, a lo que freezer solo sonrió maliciosamente.

-con que de ahí vienen sus habilidades, pero no son nada frente a mí, podría aplastarlos como moscas- exclamo el emperador del mal, mientras abría y cerraba la palma de su mano para enfatizar sus palabras, -lo que me preocupa es el odioso de goku- dijo con odio freezer, ya que comprendía que el sayayin de raza pura era un peligro para sus planes.

-lamento decirlo señor, pero ese tal goku es mucho más fuerte que usted- decía el pequeño hombrecillo de piel azul, el cual sudaba profusamente sin dirigir la mirada a freezer.

El malvado líder supremo rio ante esto, a lo que solo se limito a señalar con su dedo índice hacia el secuaz de sorbet tagoma, quien veía con confusión al emperador del mal. Un pequeño rayo salió del dedo índice de freezer, el cual se incrusto en la armadura de tagoma. La confusión se reflejaba en cada rostro de los soldados, hasta el momento en que el cuerpo de tagoma comenzó a flotar por los aires.

-se..señor sorbet, ayúdeme!- tagoma pedía ayuda a su líder con urgencia, la mirada de terror en su rostro era indescriptible, pero a esto solo hacia gozar a freezer, quien veía a goku en tagoma.

-jujujujuju- con esas risa malvada, freezer cerro su mano derecha, haciendo que el cuerpo de tagoma explotara en mil pedazos, quedando solo las cenizas de este.

-tagoma!- grito el pasmado sorbet, el cual veía como su subordinado desaparecía ante sus ojos, mientras que freezer podía sentir que ya se acostumbraba a tener su fuerza devuelta.

-con este poder no estoy a nivel de son goku, pero no es inconveniente para mi venganza- decía el emperador del mal con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara, a la vez que volvía a colocar sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-¿Cuál es plan mi señor?- decía el aterrorizado sorbet, quien se frotaba las manos en señal de nerviosismo. Freezer se posiciono en frente de la ventana que daba al espacio.

-desde mi nacimiento se me ha considerado como un guerrero prodigio, a lo cual jamás recibí un entrenamiento alguno- decía el señor de la maldad con una sonrisa taimada en sus labios, -me pregunto ¿Cuáles serían los resultados si comenzara a entrenar?- freezer al terminar de decir esto, comenzó a flotar en el aire con un aura purpura en su cuerpo.

-ooohhh, eso quiere decir que…- antes de que sorbet siguiera hablando, freezer termino su frase por él.

-exacto, mi venganza se retrasare a lo menos seis meses, luego acabare con cada sayayin de este universo, no quedara alguno que se atreve a detenerme- decía con furia freezer, que inconscientemente aumento su ki, para dejar un agujero bajo de él.

-entiendo, pero queda aún una duda- dijo el ahora subordinado de freezer, mientras que este último miraba con molestia al pequeño hombre, -¿Qué planeta será el primero en sufrir su venganza?- pregunto con una cara oscura y una sonrisa malévola sorbet.

-jejejeje, primero es lo primero, matare a son goku antes de que a cualquier otra cosa- exclamo el emperador del mal cerrando su puño con ira, sacando una leve carcajada del hombre de piel azul, -ahora en marcha, tú el soldado de los cuernos, ven conmigo, servirás como mi saco de boxeo- ordeno freezer al otro subordinado de las fuerzas de sorbet. Chisami obedeció de inmediato y en un pestañeo ya estaba a un lado de freezer.

La resurrección de freezer se ha completado con gran éxito, aunque sorbet no le dijo nada al emperador del mal sobre los inconvenientes que tuvo con las esferas del dragón y los otros dos deseos, las ansias de venganza por parte del némesis de goku eran más grandes que cualquier otra cosa y ahora podría conseguirla.

(Mientras tanto en la aldea de la nube)

La amenaza de akatsuki que se cernía sobre la aldea de la nube, o mejor dicho sobre la jinchuuriki de cabellos dorados, llamada yugito nii, había finalizado gracias a la intervención de los ninjas pertenecientes a la aldea de la hoja. Goten e itachi fueron tratados con todos los honores posibles tras el rescate de una de las jounin más importantes de la villa, siendo reconocidos por la gran mayoría de la gente, a excepción de los aldeanos que odiaban a la pelirrubia, pero estos eran la minoría.

Tras todos estos contratiempos, la pelea del raikage y el son menor, se pospuso al día siguiente. El campo de batalla ya estaba listo para la pelea, el lugar sería un páramo desolado y en su mayoría plano, a excepción de una que otra roca de gran tamaño, pero estas eran contadas con una mano. Los guerreros ya estaban el uno frente al otro, listos para la campanada inicial que iniciaría las acciones, aunque esto último en sentido figurado.

-esta es la primera vez que veo pelear al señor A- decía itachi, quien se encontraba junto a los demás espectadores, donde se destacaban los jóvenes ninjas discípulos de B, el propio killer B, la rubia portadora del dos colas, la cual usaba una silla de rueda, esto para no arriesgar su salud. También estaba expectante la mano derecha de A darui, el cual tenía un rostro de preocupación en su rostro.

-yeah, la batalla será genial, aunque mi hermano en el hospital terminara, oh yeah- decía con sus típicas de rap malas el hermano del raikage, lo que causo en la cabeza de itachi saliera una gota de sudor, mientras este reía nerviosamente.

-B sensei, nos pone en vergüenza- decía karui con las mejillas coloradas, mientras se daba una palmada en el rostro, aunque B no le prestó atención.

-y si uno de los dos muere, y la aldea de quien murió quiere vengarse con la otra- omoi comento con pesimismo, a la vez que se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

-nadie terminara muerto omoi, goten no pelea para matar a su oponente, el solo lo hace por diversión y la emoción al enfrentarse contra alguien fuerte- respondió la rubia de la nube, quien reflejaba una sonrisa confiada pero a la vez dulce, sin quitar su vista del pequeño sayayin mestizo.

-fiuuuu, eso me alegra, pero si….- antes de que omoi siguiera con su pesimismo, karui le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, con los ojos como espiral y un gran chichón en la cabeza.

-mi goten no mataría a nadie, bueno, a excepción de esos dos extraños tipos, pero esos no cuentan!- gritaba la pelirroja moviendo su puño con ira, pero la chica solo le hablaba al pobre cuerpo inconsciente de omoi.

-shhhh, cierra el pico, ya va empezar la pelea- hablo yugito con un tono que denotaba algo de molestia, además sus ojos mostraban el ceño fruncido viendo a la pelirroja chica. La nii no lo diría, pero en su interior se puso algo celosa al escuchar a karui referirse como su goten al hijo de goku.

-si, si, yugito sensei- dijo en un tono sarcástico karui. La pelirroja noto el tono de voz de su sensei, dándose cuenta con su intuición femenina los celos en su voz, pero ella tenía algo a su favor y esto era la juventud, -ya perdiste anciana- pensó maliciosamente la chica, mientras que en sus labios se reflejaba una sonrisa malévola.

-yeah, tu puedes A, o en el suelo vas a acabar, oh yeah- decía killer B con su rap de apoyo al raikage, pero este solo miro de mala forma, para luego volver a mirar a su rival, quien reflejaba una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-bien goten, esta vez no podrás conmigo, hare que te transformes en eso que llamas súper sayayin- decía el líder de la nube con seriedad, el cual se colocaba en pose de pelea, una bastante parecida a la pose que usan los artistas marciales, lo que saco una mueca de impresión de los presentes, ya que el kage de piel de ébano jamás había usado esa pose inicial. El líder de la nube usualmente iba con todo sin pensar y sin tomar una pose para batallar.

-jejeje, eso lo veremos- reto goten al líder de la nube, mientras que tomaba su propia pose de pelea. El par de guerreros esperaba el más mínimo movimiento de su rival, sus guardias estaban en alerta, el cuidado de cada movida de sus músculos era esencial.

A solo tuvo que parpadear para que la pelea diera inicio, goten se lanzó contra el rubio hombre, quien en vez de ir con todo, espero el embate enemigo del sayayin mestizo, el cual con extrañeza comenzó a correr a una velocidad media contra el raikage, sin dejar su sonrisa de lado.

-jejejeje, aquí voy- entre risas, goten dejo una imagen residual mientras corría, lo cual hizo alzar una ceja al raikage, pero esta tatica de goten ya la había usado antes con él, en peleas pasadas.

-la técnica de las multi imágenes no servirá esta vez, solo debo concentrarme en el movimiento del aire que genera el cuerpo del chico- pensó con tranquilidad el líder de la nube, quien cerraba sus ojos para tener una mejor percepción a su alrededor.

Los sentidos del kage se agudizaban lentamente, esperando a oportunidad de lanzar su primer puñetazo contra el son menor. Goten por su lado saltaba de un lado a otro, dejando varias de sus imágenes residuales en el camino, pero estas de nada servían si su oponente no las veían, esto para generar la distracción de su oponente.

-bien, entonces probare el ataque frontal- pensó goten, quien se impulsó con su pie derecho, para arremeter contra A de frente, preparando con derecha de revés.

-ahora!- grito A, dando un puñetazo en frente de sus narices, alcanzando al hijo de goku, el cual impresionado por esto hizo lo posible para detener el ataque del raikage con su brazo derecho. A estaba orgulloso al hacer que goten tomara la defensiva, pero extrañamente este le dio una sonrisa al confundido rubio de grandes músculos.

-me alegro de ser pequeño en estos momentos- exclamo goten, quien cambio su rostro a uno más serio. El sayayin mestizo uso el brazo del kage para apoyar sus manos y usar sus piernas, para darle una patada doble en el rostro de A.

A comenzó a retroceder varios pasos hacia tras, mientras que varios quejidos de dolor emergían de su boca, además de sostenerse el rostro luego de la gran patada que le brindo el hijo de goku, quien solo sonreía como siempre, era la viva imagen de su padre en una pelea del torneo de las artes marciales. El niño disfrutaba de la pelea.

-buen movimiento mocoso, pero no bastara con eso para vencerme- dijo el musculoso hombre, -aaaahhhhh- dio un grito estruendoso el raikage, a la vez que le daba un golpe a la tierra, levantando una gran cantidad de rocas y guijarros que se dirigían al sayayin mestizo.

-¿y esto?- se preguntó mentalmente goten, quien solo se limitó a destrozar las rocas con sus puños, lo cual era lo que quería el líder de la aldea, quien comenzó a atacar a goten con una lluvia de puños, tan rápidos que eran casi imperceptibles para el ojo humano.

Goten al darse cuenta de esto, cambio su actitud y comenzó a esquivar los golpes de su oponente, pero las rocas en el aire eran una molestia para sus ojos, lo cual aprovecho A, este último lanzo un gancho ascendente a la barbilla del pequeño sayayin, pero este uso sus codos para detener el ataque, pero la fuerza que puso A en este ataque, levanto el cuerpo de goten a los aires.

-es mi oportunidad- dijo el emocionado raikage. A solo debía levantar sus brazos y tomar al pequeño de su costado, para luego estrellarlo de lleno contra la tierra en un gran bombazo rompe espalda.

Las manos del shinobi nivel kage estaba a solo unos centímetros de alcanzar su objetivo, con este ataque seguramente lograría lastimar al sayayin mestizo. Los planes de A fueron abruptamente interrumpidos al ver a los ojos de su rival, quien con solo su mirada decía, "ya conozco tu plan al pie de la letra". Goten leyó los movimientos de A quien ya no podía detener su ataque, y se arriesgaría a usar el bombazo contra el sayayin mestizo.

-aaahhhh!- goten no tardo en contraatacar, a lo que uso una expulsión de ki, lo que provoco que los brazos de A se abrieran a los lados, ya que la onda expansiva logro esto, pero lo peor estaba por venir para el raikage, ya que estaba indefenso contra el ataque del son menor.

-demonios!- fue lo que pensó A, pero nada pudo hacer, cuando goten comenzó su ataque a toda velocidad.

-tatatatatatata- decía el hijo menor de goku, quien le daba una lluvia de puñetazos al cuerpo del kage, el cual con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de dolor recibía cada golpe de goten.

-aaaahhhhggg- gimió A, expulsando de su boca un poco de sangre, mientras que goten tenía alojado su puño en el centro del estómago, pero su ataque no termino ahí. El sayayin menor dio un salto en el aire y le dio una patada giratoria a la mejilla de A, la cabeza del raikage quedo contusa y su cuerpo Tambaleo por unos segundos.

-ahora ataque final, aaahhh- grito goten, quien dio un nuevo salto en el aire, ahora usando su pie derecho para golpear directamente la cara de A con el empeine, enviando su cuerpo por los aires, haciendo que este rebotara varias veces en la tierra antes de detenerse por completo.

-es un nuevo record, apenas duro unos minutos la pelea- decía darui con una mano en la cabeza, mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de A en el suelo, sin señales de levantarse en un corto periodo de tiempo.

-no te confíes darui, creo que esto recién está comenzando- hablo yugito con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios, ya que este veía al hijo de goku quien mantenía una postura de pelea. Goten sabía que ese ataque no podría noquear al raikage con tanta facilidad.

-vamos señor A, esta pelea recién está comenzando- hablo en voz alta el pequeño sayayin, quien estaba muy animado y emocionado por reanudar la batalla, a lo que el raikage abrió sus ojos y se reincorporo rápidamente.

-jajajaja, tienes razón pequeño, la batalla real apenas y acaba de comenzar- dijo confiado el hombre de grandes músculos, quien se tronaba el cuello para luego colocarse en pose de pelea.

-pues, aquí voy!- de nueva cuenta, goten se lanzo al ataque contra A, pero este en vez de correr, dio un salto hacia el raiakge, quien esperaba el primer movimiento del sayayin mestizo.

-bien muchacho, que te parece esto- pensó el raikage, quien con una sonrisa en su rostro, se hizo a un lado dejando una imagen residual de él mismo, lo cual saco muecas de sorpresas en los rostros de los presentes y del propio goten. A logro imitar la técnica de las multi imágenes. Tantas peleas con el hijo de goku valieron la pena, el líder de la nube comprendía de poco a poco las artes marciales y su ventaja sobre el taijutsu ninja, llegando a la conclusión de que si quería avanzar como un shinobi de nivel kage, debía aprender estas artes aunque fuera a la mala, siendo derrotado en cada batalla con goten, pero la experiencia quedaba en su cuerpo y espíritu.

-bien señor, pero existe solo un detalle con esa técnica…- dijo goten quien detuvo su ataque, mientras volteaba rápidamente hacia atrás, usando su rodilla para detener un puñetazo que iba directo a su espalda, -si puedo sentir su presencia, puedo detener su ataque- decía el pequeño sayayin mestizo, mientras detenía por completo el ataque de A.

-grrrrr, pequeño granuja, pero este no es todo lo que tengo- dijo A, quien aprovechaba esta ocasión para agarrar la pierna de goten con su mano derecha, a lo cual goten quedaba a la merced del raikage, -te estampare contra la tierra!- grito el líder de la nube, quien usaba su gran fuerza para dominar el pequeño cuerpo del sayayin mestizo.

-aaaaa!- gritaba el hijo de goku, quien fue levantado por los aires y con agresividad dejado caer contra la tierra, estrellándose de cara contra el suelo, lo cual provoco un pequeño temblor en el campo de batalla.

-una vez más!- decía el confiado A con una sonrisa debajo de su gran bigote, a lo que alzo nuevamente el cuerpo de goten por sobre su cabeza, con las intenciones de dejarlo caer una segunda vez contra a tierra.

-no lo permitiré- exclamo goten con un tono de convicción en su voz, a lo que encendió su energía de golpe, comenzando a volar con el raikage a cuestas, -ahora es mi turno para estamparlo contra las rocas- pensó el hijo de goku mientras fruncía el ceño y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Las intenciones de goten eran de estrellar el cuerpo de A contra una de las elevaciones de rocas cercanas al campo de pelea, a lo cual el raikage se dio cuenta.

-no lo harás enano, puedes estrellarte tu solo- decía el hombre de piel morena, el cual soltaba la pierna de goten, pero este uso su cola para enrollar la muñeca del kage, quien se sorprendió ante esto, -se me olvidaba su cola de mono- decía con los ojos abiertos A, quien veía como se aproximaba a las rocas sin poder hacer nada.

-jejejeje, aquí vas!- grito goten lanzando al shinobi de la nube contra las rocas, a lo cual este se impactó de lleno contra estas, quedando como una estampa hasta el momento que la columna de piedra comenzó a caerse en pedazos.

-eso es, tu puedes goten- grito inesperadamente yugito, quien se veía bastante animada con la pelea, pero nadie la culpaba, la fantástica batalla que daban estos dos guerreros era digna de admiración.

-debo admitir que la pelea se ha vuelto aún más intensa que en otras pasadas- comento darui con una mano en su mentón, viendo con diversión la pelea de su jefe contra el sayayin mestizo.

-¿intensa?, esto es más que eso, es espectacular- decía la emocionada karui, quien no dejaba de impresionarse con las habilidades y fuerza del sayayin mestizo.

-es increíble y eso que goten a un no ha usado todo su poder- decía itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que los jóvenes ninjas mantenían su mirada en el sonriente son menor.

-¿quieres darte por vencido?- decía el pequeño sayayin con una mueca seria en su rostro, pero sus labios mostraban una curva de felicidad. El sayayin mestizo decía todo esto a la pila de rocas que yacían frente a él y donde se encontraba enterrado el kage de la nube.

-graaaaghhhh- rugió el kage de la nube, quien envió a volar cada roca en que estaba enterrado, usando solo su fuerza física, este gesto de A saco una sonrisa en la cara de goten.

-ya me lo esperaba, entonces es hora de poner a prueba toda su fuerza señor A- decía el hijo de goku, quien comenzaba a dar saltos mortales hacia atrás, tomando varios metros de distancia con su rival.

-graaaagghh, ya estoy listo, haz lo que quieras- decía con seriedad el raikage, el cual se envolvía en chakra eléctrica, usando su técnica más famosa y letal para seguir la pelea.

-eso es lo que hare, es hora de usar la fuerza kamehame a todo poder- goten decía confiado en su fuerza, mientras que colocaba sus palmas a un costado de su cuerpo. La acumulación de energía en sus manos deslumbraba el campo de batalla.

-hazlo son goten, detendré tu ataque con solo mis manos- dijo desafiante el líder de la nube, quien colocaba sus palmas por delante de él, retando al sayayin menor a lanar su mejor técnica y la más famosa en el clan son.

 **-kaaaaameeeeehaaaameeee….-** decía el pequeño son, quien sonreía mientras terminaba de acumular la fuerza necesaria para lanzar su ataque. Por otro lado A se mantenía como una estatua en su lugar, con dientes apretados y una gota de sudor cayendo por su mejilla, **-haaaaaaa!-** grito estruendosamente el sayayin mestizo, enviando de sus palmas contra el líder de la aldea escondida entre las nubes.

-VAMOS, AAAAHHHH!- la fuerza kamehame impacto de lleno contra las manos de A, pero este logro detener el ataque de goten usando toda su fuerza en sus manos, mientras que sus pies eran arrastrados por la tierra. A estaba consiguiendo lo imposible para varios ninjas de este planeta, intentaba detener el kamehameha con las manos desnudas, lo cual saco una mueca de impresión de los presentes.

-el señor A debio esforzarse mucho estos años, jejejeje, es hora de terminar con esto- pensó el sayayin menor, quien dejaba de lanzar energía de sus manos. A respiraba agitadamente, mientras desde sus manos emergía humo por el impacto de la onda de ki que logro detener.

-ufff, ufff, ese fue mas esfuerzo de lo pensado, pero al fin logre detener una técnica basada en energía pura- decía orgulloso de sí mismo el hombre de grandes músculos, quien caía al suelo pero se sostenía con el puño derecho y una rodilla en el suelo.

-señor A, creo que es hora de demostrarle mi verdadero poder, es algo que ha querido ver desde hace mucho ¿verdad?- decía el pequeño sayayin mestizo. Las palabras de goten volvieron a llenar de emoción el corazón del raikage y fuerzas a su cuerpo, a lo cual no tardo en levantarse del suelo.

-tienes toda la razón chiquillo, vamos conviértete en súper sayayin y demuestra tu verdadera fuerza- retaba el hombre de gran bigote, quien debajo de este tenía una curva en sus labios que indicaba los feliz que se sentía.

-¿súper sayayin? Que tal un nivel más allá del súper sayayin- decía el hijo de goku, estas palabras sacaron gemidos de sorpresa por parte de los presentes, excepto de los jóvenes shinobis de la nube.

-oye tú, ninja del clan uchiha, ¿Qué es eso del súper sayayin?- pregunto omoi con confusión mientras se rascaba la cabeza, a lo cual itachi se dispuso a responder del confundido chico.

-ustedes ya vieron esa transformación de goten aquella vez que derrotamos al akatsuki- explicaba el uchiha a los jóvenes, quienes comenzaban a hacer memoria, recordando aquella batalla que termino con la vida de kakuzu, -si se fijaron, goten tenía el cabello dorado y ojos verdes, a eso se le conoce como el súper sayayin, en ese estado goten es invencible- termino de explicar el hijo de mikoto, a lo cual los jóvenes chicos quedaron con la boca abierta. Si de por si goten era fuerte, no se podían imaginar cuanto poder tendría si se trasformara.

 **-es el momento gatita, ahora veremos si es chico es digno de ser tu pareja-** decía la bestia de dos colas en el interior de yugito, la cual tenía un leve tono de burla en su voz, el cual hizo sonrojar a la rubia chica.

-no tienes por qué decir eso gata metiche- pensó la rubia, hablándole a su bestia interior, la cual solo reía a carcajadas por la expresión de molestia en la cara de la nii. Mientras que los espectadores hablaban, goten comenzaba a elevar su ki hasta niveles que sobrepasaban el súper sayayin ordinario.

-kkkk, aaaaahhhhhh- comenzaba a gritar el hijo de goku, el cual provocaba un gran temblor en el sector de batalla, mientras que su cabello se paraba en punta, sus ojos cambiaban de color, las rocas a su alrededor levitaban por la energía que emergía el sayayin mestizo.

-im..im..posible, su energía es tan inmensa que apenas y puedo sentir cada rastro de su poder en el aire- decía el raikage de la nube, viendo con los ojos como platos al hijo de goku.

-simplemente increíble, jamás pensé que un niño podría crear temblores y ráfagas de aire con solo expulsar energía de su cuerpo- comentó darui, quien con los brazos cruzados y los ojos abiertos no perdía ningún detalle de la transformación del sayayin mestizo.

-y eso no es todo, lo mejor está por venir- decía itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin despegar de la vista del cuerpo de goten, del cual comenzaban a emerger electricidad.

-grrraaaaaa, AAAAHHHH- con un grito a los cuatro vientos, las nubes se abrieron y el suelo se agrieto a los pies del pequeño sayayin, a la vez que una luz cegadora se cernía en el campo de batalla.

Una cortina de polvo y tierra cubrió al oponente de A, quien expectante no apartaba sus ojos de ese lugar, solamente logrando ver electricidad que cubría la cortina de polvo, aunque no solo este, todos los presentes estaban igual de atentos al cambio del sayayin mestizo, quien con solo mover una ceja disipo el estorboso polvo.

-qué le parece esto señor A, esta es la transformación del súper sayayin fase dos- dijo con una voz un poco más profunda el hijo de goku, quien tenía una mirada fría en sus ojos y una leve sonrisa confiada en sus labios, sus brazos descansaban a sus costados y sus pies estaban firmes en el suelo.

-increíble, este niño no tiene límite alguno- pensó con una mueca de terror A, el cual al fijarse más y más en goten, podía ver como este se hacía más grande en sus pensamientos. Las manos de este comenzaron a sudar, su frente no se quedaba atrás, los escalofríos en su espalda no tardaron en aparecer, desde hace mucho tiempo A no sentía lo que estaba sintiendo, y esto era nada más y nada menos que miedo absoluto.

-es imponente, esa mirada en sus ojos es realmente imponente- decía darui apenas con voz inaudible, quien estaba temblando del terror que sentía su cuerpo.

-por dios, es, es, es, es muy guapo- comento finalmente la pelirroja de piel de ébano, a la cual se le cambiaban sus ojos por otros de corazones, además de tener un ligero hilillo de saliva en su boca.

-cálmate niña, un buen ninja sabe como mantener sus emociones en calma en este tipo de situaciones- regaño yugito a su discípula la cual solo movía su cabeza con desdén, aunque la propia nii le salía un pequeño hilo de saliva en su boca, la cual limpiaba con rapidez.

 **-no solo tu boca chorrea pequeña gatita-** la bestia de dos colas comento desde el interior de yugito en un tono irónico y burlesco, a lo que la mencionada chica se sonrojo tanto como un tomate maduro, mientras que un poco de vapor salía de su cabeza.

-silencio gata pervertida- decía furibunda y avergonzada la pelirrubia, a la cual se le subían los colores rojos al rostro, mientras que hervía de la ira por la peculiar broma de su bestia interior.

Mientras que ellos discutían y los demás se asombraban, goten hacia su movimiento, un veloz movimiento imperceptible para cualquier de ese lugar, ya que de estar a una decena de metros del raikage, ahora se posicionaba en frente del líder de la nube, con su puño estirado a exactamente a un centímetro de A.

-¿Cómo, como logro llegar hasta aquí con tal rapidez?- era la pregunta de A el cual estaba paralizado en su lugar, a lo que goten volvió a desaparecer y reaparecer a un lado del raikage, pero ahora con su puño a un centímetro de la mejilla derecha de A.

El kage veía al chico por el rabillo de su ojo, mientras que tragaba duramente saliva que bajaba por su garganta, su frente sudaba profusamente y sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas. Goten por su lado mantenía su rostro serio y una mirada fría, a lo que volvía a hacer su movimiento, pero ahora estaba debajo del hombre, con su puño izquierdo a un centímetro del mentón de su oponente.

-no puedo moverme, mi cuerpo no me responde, el poder abrumador de este niño es tan enorme que me ha dejado paralizado del miedo- pensaba con frustración el hombre de piel morena, quien intentaba moverse en vano, ya que sus extremidades no respondía a ningún estímulo.

-he ganado en tres ocasiones distintas esta batalla- exclamo finalmente el hijo de goku, quien con calma bajaba su puño del mentón de A, el cual gimió de molestia la escuchar las palabras arrogantes del sayayin mestizo.

-grrrrrrhh, n..o m..e da..ara…re por ve..vn..cido mocoso- logro hablar el líder de la nube, el cual con un gran esfuerzo y su manto de chakra azul rodeándolo, levanto su puño derecho, esto con las intenciones de dejarlo caer con toda su fuerza al súper sayayin fase dos.

-no, esta pelea ya termino- antes de que A hiciera algún movimiento alguno, goten con fuerza moderada, conecto su puño contra los abdominales del hombre de cabellos rubios, el cual abrió sus ojos del dolor mientras que este invadía de poco a poco su cuerpo.

-agh, agh- la vista de A se nublaba de poco a poco, su manto de chakra se desvaneció como el aire, su conciencia desaparecía con el tiempo, logrando solo ver al final, como caía de cara al suelo y los pies del súper sayayin fase dos que lo derroto de un solo golpe. A al fin entendió la diferencia entre guerrero sayayin y un shinobi, lo cual alegro al líder de la nube, mientras que su cara reflejaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

-fue un buen combate señor A, espero que lo volvamos a repetir en el futuro, jejejeje- exclamo el hijo menor de goku, quien volvía a su estado base y se colocaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza despreocupadamente, pero este no sabía que algo en el interior del raikage se había dado por concluido.

-señor raikage!- grito con preocupación la mano derecha del kage, quien se acercaba rápidamente a su líder, mientras que los demás lo seguían.

-no te preocupes, no le pegue tan fuerte- decía el pequeño sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa despreocupada en su cara, a lo cual darui comprobaba los síntomas de su jefe.

-lo siento goten, en tu estado creí que lo matarías- se disculpó el joven de cabello blanco, quien comprobaba los síntomas de su líder, el cual solo se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.

-mi predicción, se cumplió con convicción, tonto idiota- rimo el hermano de A, quien hacia movimientos geniales con sus manos, lo cual saco una carcajada por parte del sayayin mestizo.

-eso fue genial goten, te veías tan fuerte y apuesto, no es que diga que no te ves apuesto con cabello negro, pero tú me entiendes ¿verdad?- decía karui con ojos como corazones, mientras le hacía guiñitos al pequeño son. Omoi solo veía con los ojos entrecerrados a su compañera de equipo.

-jejeje, no te entiendo- respondió el alegre sayayin mestizo, pero a la pelirroja no le importo y aprovecho de apegarse un poco más al sayayin mestizo, lo que no era del agrado de yugito.

-no le hagas caso a esta niña goten- exclamo la pelirrubia acercándose junto a su silla de ruedas, mientras itachi la empujaba por ella.

-¿niña? Es mejor eso que ser una anciana- dijo la pelirroja desviando la mirada de la nii y cruzándose de brazos enfatizando su enfado.

-¿Qué dijiste mocosa?- pregunto molesta la pelirrubia alzando su puño con molestia contra karui.

-lo que escuchaste abuela- respondió karui sacando su lengua a la jounin de cabellos dorados. Las miradas de estas sacaban chispas, mientras que a los demás les salían gotas de sudor en sus nucas.

-buen trabajo goten- exclamo por su parte itachi, quien levantaba su pulgar a su hermano en ley. El sayayin menor hizo el mismo gesto que el uchiha, dando así finalizada la lucha entre el raikage y el menor del clan son.

(Un par de horas después)

El kage de la nube ya se encontraba descansando en una habitación privada, aunque gracias a su fortaleza física, recupero la conciencia en solo después de una hora luego de la pelea, pero se tomó una hora más para poder reflexionar sobre lo acontecido el día de hoy, a lo cual llego a una conclusión que beneficiaría a ambas partes, tanto como a la nube como a la hoja. Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por un par de golpes en la puerta de su cuarto.

-adelante- exclamo A, a lo que de la puerta entraba su rival y gran amigo, son goten, quien mantenía su sonrisa son en sus labios.

-señor A hola, veo que ya se encuentra mejor- decía alegremente el animado goten, mientras A se preguntaba como de un momento a otro, este pequeño y feliz niño cambiaba su actitud a la del asesina más despiadado del planeta.

-ja, no te creas tanto chico, si no lo sabes, soy el hombre más fuerte de la nube, un golpe como el tuyo no bastara para acabarme- decía confiado el líder de la aldea, quien aún mantenía su orgullo intacto.

-jejejeje, ya veo, bueno, solo venía a saludar y avisarle que mañana junto a itachi volveremos a la hoja- informaba el pequeño son, lo cual hizo suspirar levemente al kage. El líder de esta villa no lo diría, pero tener al pequeño hijo de goku en la aldea, alegraba inexplicablemente el ambiente.

-es una lástima, me hubiera que tu tiempo en la nube fuera de mas tiempo, ya será la última vez que vendrás- decía el raikage de la nube con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, lo cual saco una mueca de confusión en goten.

-¿de qué habla señor A? ya estoy ansiando nuestra próxima pelea- decía animado goten, sacando una carcajada de parte del hombre de piel morena.

-jajaja, ya no habrá una próxima vez, no creo que mi cuerpo soporte otra pelea así, además ya me di cuenta de la diferencia de nuestros poderes, me superas por mucho chiquillo- exclamo el raikage con una sonrisa en su cara, a lo que goten hizo un gesto de tristeza por las palabras de su amigo.

-es una pena, pero no crea que no volverá a la aldea, cada vez que pueda vendré a visitarlos- decía animoso goten, quien volvía a reír como siempre lo hacía, una característica en el clan son. A al ver lo emocionado y animado que estaba goten, no pudo evitar sonreír de igual manera, a lo que hacía una señal con la mano para que el chico se acercara.

-escúchame bien chico, mantén esa actitud alegre siempre, en este mundo donde existe la tristeza y las guerras, pocas son las personas que sonríen como tú, es por ese motivo que nosotros los shinobis protegemos a la gente, para ver más sonrisas como la tuya goten- dijo muy seriamente el líder de la nube sin siquiera pestañear, además de decir todo eso, coloco su palma derecha en la cabeza del hijo de goku como si se tratase de su propio hijo.

-lo hare señor A, me esforzare mucho para ser un gran shinobi como lo es usted y yugito, protegeré a todos con mi fuerza- la convicción de goten en sus palabras enorgullecían al kage de la nube.

-bien dicho pequeño, ahora ve, sé que hoy tienes una cena muy importante con yugito, bien hecho picaron- decía con un tono astuto el hombre de grandes músculos, mientras desordenaba los cabellos del hijo de goku.

-jejejeje, gracias señor kage, mejor me voy, adiós y gracias por todo- dijo goten finalizando su plática, a lo que el sayayin mestizo paso a retirarse, pero mientras que el pequeño caminaba a la puerta, el kage de la nube sintió un escalofrió que recorrió su espalda.

-¿goten?, no, nada le pasaría a ese pequeño granuja, su fuerza es incomparable- pensaba el kage mientras negaba con la cabeza, a lo que dejando esto de lado, descansaba en su cama hasta estar listo para volver al trabajo.

(Más tarde esa noche)

Lo prometido es deuda, y goten ahora cumplía su promesa a la pelirrubia, la cual aún se encontraba en su silla de ruedas por órdenes estrictas del médico shinobi, lo que no gustaba para nada a yugito, pero goten estaba de acuerdo con el doctor, así que la kunoichi de la nube no tuvo mas remedio que acatar las órdenes de su médico ninja. La pelirrubia estaba decepcionada de no poder caminar junto al sayayin mestizo pero su simple compañía sacaba una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

Ahora este par de diferente edad, cumplían la primera parte de la promesa de goten, el cual consistía en una lujosa cena en uno de los restaurant más caros de la nube, pero para el hijo de goku y menor del prestigioso clan son, el dinero no era ningún problema, los fondos que generaba el sayayin mestizo junto a sus novias podrían compararse con las riquezas del propio señor feudal de la tierra del fuego.

Pero eso no es el tema, si no como el sayayin menor estaba devorado plato tras plato de comida ante la mirada atónita de los clientes y de la propia yugito, quien aún no podía creer cuanta comida podría meter un sayayin en su estómago. La pelirrubia ya había salido con goten a cenar otras veces y su forma de comer aun la dejaba sin palabras.

-aaaaaa, que delicia, camarero quiero otro igual- decía goten levantando su plato, lo que saco una gota de sudor en la nuca de yugito, mientras el camarero solo asentía con la cabeza y seguía sirviendo comida.

-oye goten, no crees que ya has comido mucho- exclamo la pelirrubia disfrutando de una copa de vino, mientras veía al pequeño sayayin verla con confusión en sus ojos.

-uumm, tú crees, yo siempre como mucho- respondió el hijo menor de goku ladeando levemente su cabeza a un lado, lo que le pareció bastante tierno a la portadora del dos colas.

-digo, si comes mucho te vas a poner gordito- yugito hablo a la vez que se rascaba la mejilla, lo cual hizo que goten se mirara el estómago y luego a ella. Goten sonrió ampliamente.

-creo que tienes razón- exclamo el menor de los son, lo cual alegro en demasía a la jounin, -además dicen que uno debe ser moderado para comer- al decir estas palabras, todo el mundo en el restaurant se cayó de espaldas, incluyendo a yugito.

-jejejeje, me sorprendes que sepas la palabra moderación- decía la pareja de goten, a la vez que se levantaba del suelo, mientras que goten reía a la vez que se frotaba la cabeza.

(Algunos minutos después)

La parejita de goten y yugito ya salían del establecimiento de comida, quienes se hacían más ricos gracias a toda la comida que ingirió el sayayin mestizo, quien ahora se encontraba dando un paseo a la luz de la luna junto a la pelirrubia. Cabe destacar que la única ropa que había traído goten a la nube fueron sus dogis de pelea, mientras que la chica tenia puesto un elegante vestido de color rojo pasión, zapatos de tacón alto negros, un collar de plata, maquillaje en sus ojos y mejillas, mientras que sus labios lucían un color rojo como el de su vestido, mientras que su cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta, era la belleza perfecta.

-la verdad no pensé que existiera una transformación más que la del súper sayayin, debo decirte que eso me sorprendió- hablaba yugito con goten, quien empujaba la silla de ruedas de la chica.

-jejeje, no es tan sorprenderte, mi papá puede llegar al súper sayayin fase tres, además del fase dios, pero eso es otro nivel- respondió el pequeño sayayin, sorprendiendo a un más a yugito, casi hasta estar pasmada.

-wow, ustedes los sayayin son una clase de ninja que jamás nadie hubiera imaginado- decía la sorprendida ni, la cual comprendía más de los sayayin y su fuerza.

-la verdad no somos ninjas, más bien somos peleadores de las artes marciales- decía goten con un tono de meditación, mientras que yugito solo sonreía al pequeño sayayin.

-mira goten, vamos a ese parque, debes estar cansado luego de un día agitado- exclamo yugito apuntando a un parque cercano, el cual tenía la mayor parte de árboles que podrían encontrarse en la aldea a del nube.

-está bien- fue lo único que dijo el sayayin mestizo, mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas. Ambos llegaron a un banco del parque, a lo que la nii se sentó en está dejando su silla de lado, por su parte goten se sentaba al lado de ella.

-la noche esta bellísima, ¿no crees goten?- pregunto la mujer de cabello rubio, quien veía fijamente a la luna menguante gibosa, al igual que goten. Este último se dejaba llevar por el ambiente, a lo que muy poco común en él, puso su mano sobre la de la chica, sacando un sonrojo de esta, pero una sonrisa en sus labios.

-qué bueno que la luna no esté llena- pensó el hijo menor de goku, ya que si fuera lo contrario, el sayayin mestizo se habría convertido en un mono gigante y la cita de estos dos pares de tortolos se hubiera estropeado.

La luz del cuerpo celeste cubría a la joven mujer y al joven guerrero, estos dos sin darse cuenta se estrechaban las manos con dulzura, cada vez acercando sus cuerpos unos centímetros del otro. Las mejillas de estos denotaban un color rojo maduro, sus corazones latían varias marchas más que comúnmente, a lo cual el par volvieron sus miradas el uno con el otro, perdiéndose en los ojos de la persona que tenían al frente, cada uno con ligeramente sus bocas abiertas.

Inevitablemente sus caras comenzaron a acercarse de poco a poco. Yugito al ser más alta debió inclinarse sobre goten, mientras que este alzaba un poco su cabeza para estar a la altura de la chica. Los centímetros que estaban sus labios separados se convirtió en solo un par, hasta que el momento de la verdad se concluyó en la pareja, sus labios al fin se encontraron un beso cálido y lleno de amor, el cual demostraba todo el sentimiento de sus corazones.

-goten sabe lo que hace, debe ser por tener tantas novias- pensó yugito perdida en los agiles labios del sayayin mestizo, quien por inercia colocaba su mano derecha en una de las piernas de la chica, parecía que las hormonas de goten comenzaban a hacer efecto en el joven chico, pero como se puede culparlo. El hijo de goku ya era todo un adolescente.

-mi corazón se acelera, me sudan las manos, este es el mismo sentimiento que tengo por las chicas cuando las beso- pensaba el son menor, quien poco a poco se daba cuenta que ya estaba creciendo y que los besos no eran juegos de niños.

Las manos de la nii comenzaron a jugar con los cabellos rebeldes del chico, quien disfrutaba cada contacto que le ofrecía esta, mientras que pasaron de besarse a darse leves besos entrecortados, mirándose de vez en vez a los ojos, terminando en un largo y apasionado beso que duro un par de minutos antes de separarse, quedándose viendo el uno con el otro, los dos con leves sonrisa de satisfacción.

-yugito yo…- goten fue interrumpido por la chica, quien colocaba su dedo índice en los labios de este, haciéndolo callar con ternura, lo cual confundió brevemente al pequeño sayayin.

-lo sé, existen varias cosas que nos depara el futuro, las cuales muchas de estas nos querrán separar- dijo con un dejo de tristeza la pelirrubia, lo que contagio a goten, pero la chica volvió a sonreír al instante, -pero yo jamás dejare que eso me desaliente, tú me gustas goten y aunque seas joven y yo más vieja, siempre te querré- con esas palabras finales, yugito volvió a unir los labios con goten, quien recibió la boca de la chica con todo vigor, volviendo al baile de pasión entre sus labios.

Goten no tuvo que decir nada, sus labios hablaban por él, sus caricias trasmitían lo que sentía por la rubia chica, sus abrazos eran el te quiero perfecto para la pelirrubia, y así bajo la luz de la luna, en un parque desolado, en un banco bajo un gran árbol, esta pareja se consolidaba luego de tres años de conocerse. Todo esto gracias a un beso, la mejor despedida que pudo tener el hijo de goku y el mejor regalo que podría llevar a la hoja al día siguiente.

(Un par de días después)

De regreso a la hoja, los muchachos se encontraban en el interior del clan, cada uno de los equipos, quienes estaban bajo la tutela de los dos representantes legales del clan son. Gohan y goku se mantenían de pie en frente cada uno de los jóvenes, quienes estaban formados el uno al lado de otro, cada quien con rostros serios, ya que fueron llamados explícitamente por estos dos sayayin, mientras que goten se encontraba junto a su pequeña hermanita, sus sobrinos y la hija de kakashi devorando la comida preparada por las esposas de goku, además de sumarse el dios de la destrucción y su ayudante wiss.

-bien chicos, sé que han estado esperando este momento durante mucho tiempo- exclamo el sayayin de raza pura con su típica sonrisa son en su cara. Las palabras de este hizo latir de emoción los corazones de los jóvenes, -hoy comienza el entrenamiento con kaio sama!- casi grito goku de la emoción, lo cual saco sonrisas a cada uno.

-siiiiii, vamos a entrenar jajajaja- decía naruto emocionado, quien daba un salto de alegría, a lo que lee se unía a naruto. Por su parte los demás sonreían ante una nueva aventura en el otro mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Listo, freezer ya se ha puesto a entrenar al igual que los demás chicos con kaio sama, la saga del emperador del mal se aproxima a pasos agigantados y luego, o si el cruce de mis dos historias, las sorpresas los dejaran anonadados, sin más me despido, el rey del harem alucard77 fuera diciendo.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	11. Chapter 11

Saludos lectores, aquí el rey del harem alucard77 que vuelve a escribir, si me tarde demasiado, pero ustedes saben que escribir no me genera dinero, así que debo trabajar, ustedes conocen esa palabra, trabajo, necesitaba trabajar y eso no da tiempo para escribir así que a toda esa gente weona que escribe que abandone pues es falso, aun estoy aquí y si, que les quede claro que taro jamás volverá.

Sin mas y como me han tratado como la mierda en los review no respondo nada y aquí esta el capitulo, sin antes decir que las series de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños. Además de agregar que luisdbzdxd es una simple perra que ladra y no muerde, y bueno a toda esa mierda de gente que deja mierdas de comentarios, púdranse y espero que tengan una vida miserable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 11: el entrenamiento de medio año comienza, una difícil prueba para gohan.

Rostros cansados, cueros agotados, sudor en sus frentes y rostros llenos de molestia era lo que describía a cada uno de los ninjas que corría como si no hubiera un mañana por el camino de la serpiente. Naruto pareciese liderar al grupo de ninjas, mostrando las reservas de energías en su cuerpo gracias a kurama pero cada vez se hacían más lentos y lamentablemente aun no alcanzaban ni siquiera la mitad del camino de la serpiente.

-naruto, creo que deberíamos descansar, no hemos parado de correr desde que llegamos al otro mundo- decía una suave voz a un lado de naruto. Hinata es quien daba esta idea al portador del nueve colas.

El rubio hijo de kushina dio un vistazo hacia atrás, mirando los rostros fatigados de sus compañeros, mientras que sasuke alcanzaba a su hermano en ley. Sasuke hizo la misma petición que la oji perla, a lo cual naruto asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez el uzumaki estaba bastante emocionado por entrenar con kaio-sama pero se seguían así, no sobrevivirían antes de llegar al planeta de este.

-bien chicos, tomaremos un descanso antes de continuar- exclamo naruto en voz alta, a lo que sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza. Estos dejaron de correr de un momento a otro, -me siento como el líder del grupo- pensó naruto, el cual tomaba asiento, pero este no se dio cuenta donde ponía su trasero.

-naruto espe…- hinata trato de detener a su novio, pero este sin escucharla y con una cara de satisfacción y orgullo, se sentó al borde del camino de la serpiente. Esta más que decir que las esquinas del camino eran puntiagudas.

-ayayayayayaya!- grito de dolor naruto, quien saltaba cómicamente mientras se agarraba el trasero y lágrimas salían desde sus ojos. Hinata se avergonzó un poco del comportamiento de su novio per rio levemente por lo cómico que se veía.

-jajajajajaja- los demás no tardaron en reírse de naruto. Lo que no contaban estos, que el salto que dio naruto fue tan alto, que se desvió del camino y comenzó a caer por un costado de este.

-aaahhhh, ayuda!- grito el rubio uzumaki con los ojos en blanco y lágrimas saliendo de estos. Una cadena dorada apareció detrás del rubio y lo sujeto de la cintura.

-espero que seas un poco más atento con kaio-sama primito- decía Karin a la vez que se ajustaba los lentes y dejaba al hijo de kushina de nueva cuenta en el camino de la serpiente.

-solo fue un mal cálculo es todo- decía naruto girándose con los brazos cruzados, esto en señal de molestia, mientras que los demás reían. Hinata al ver a naruto molesto se le ocurrió una forma de contentar a su novio.

-yo te creo naruto- exclamo son suavidad la pelinegra hyuga, quien colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de naruto y posaba su barbilla en los rubios cabellos del uzumaki. De un momento a otro, el humor del jinchuuriki del nueve colas cambio.

-siempre sabes cómo ponerme de buenas hinata- hablo el uzumaki tomando las manos de su novia con las suyas. La oji perla se sonrojo ante esto pero aun así sonrió por mas avergonzaba que estaba.

-nos conocemos hace mucho naruto- respondió en voz baja la hyuga, quien con un toque de sus labios, beso la mejilla de su novio.

-que fastidio, basta ya par de tortolos, no ven que algunos no tenemos ni perro que nos ladre- decía con molestia shikamaru, quien tenía algo de envidia en sus ojos al ver a esos dos demostrar su amor sin ningún filtro.

-eso no es cierto shikamaru, Kiba si tiene a akamaru que le ladre- decía shino con voz neutral, apuntando con su índice al inuzuka que descansaba de espaldas con su perro en el estómago.

-no molestes shino- respondió el aludido, haciendo un ademan con su mano. Akamaru ladro apoyando a su amo, el par estaba bastante exhausto.

-sabes shino, eso no fue lo que intentaba decir- decía shikamaru con los dedos en el puente de su entrecejo, pero el domador de insectos ya se había dormido sentado en forma de loto. El nara ya se hartó y al igual que su compañero se apoyó de espaldas con las manos detrás de su cabeza, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

-biiiien, cuando despierte mis llamas de la juventud estarán rejuvenecidas!- gritaba lee, el cual con más animo de lo normal, se hecho hacia atrás y se quedó dormido tan rápido que parecía anormal. Por su lado chouji ya estaba roncando a pierna suelta, este con un par de paquetes de papas fritas a un lado, una buena comida para él antes de caer dormido.

-muaaaaa, yo también tengo mucho sueño- comentaba Sakura estirando sus brazos. La peli rosa miro fijamente a su novio con una sonrisa astuta en sus labios. Sasuke sudo ante esto, ya que conocía esa mirada.

-Sakura podrías solo ser un poco más delic…- pero antes de que sasuke terminara de hablar, Sakura poso su palma en el pecho de su novio y lo obligo a acostarse de espaldas al concreto, -auch, creo que no- dijo el uchiha, mientras que su novia apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de este, usándolo como su almohada personal. A veces la alumna de tsunade se pasaba un poco con su fuerza cuando hacia eso en sasuke.

Un descanso merecido es lo que tomaban los jóvenes ninjas que reocrrian el camino de la serpiente, esto para al fin llegar junto con el maestro del otro mundo que tuvo goku en la época donde los sayayin se acercaban a la tierra. Pero mientras esto pasaba en el otro mundo, en el planeta ninja gohan, kakashi y gai se movilizaban por los bosques de konoha en una misión de clase S.

(En los bosques de la tierra del fuego)

-vez algo gai- hablo el peli plata, el cual sobrevolaba los bosques, este con su compañero jounin tomado de sus axilas. Gohan por su lado volaba junto a kakashi, mirando de un lado a otro.

-no los puedo ver kakashi, parece que se desvanecieron en el viento- respondió el hombre de grandes cejas, el cual fruncía sus enormes cejas.

-debemos descender, la habilidad de esconder su energía es característicos de estos bandidos- decía gohan quien no podía sentir la energía de los ninjas renegados. Aun teniendo la protección del clan son, las tierras del fuego eran acechadas por varios ninjas de alto rango que buscaban el beneficio propio a costa de las inocentes vidas humanas.

-bajaremos, nos cuidaremos las espaldas los unos a los otros si nos emboscan- exclamo kakashi con seriedad, quien bajaba lentamente a un campo desolado en medio del bosque.

-bastardos mal nacidos, ¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacer eso?- decía un foribundo gohan, quien con dientes apretados y los ojos bien abiertos, buscaba a los shinobis renegados.

Antes de seguir adelante con esta búsqueda, merecen saber el porqué de esta misión de clase s para el trio de hombre. Los ninjas de la hoja eran indiscutiblemente fuertes, más aun con la protección del clan más fuerte del planeta ninja. Hablo de los sayayin del clan son, pero aun con esto, a gente malvada acechaba a los pueblos aledaños a la aldea de la hoja y esta es una de esas ocasiones.

En el registro de criminales ninjas, se encontraban un grupo de sujetos llamados la hermandad de los 7 del sigilo. Ninjas especialistas en esconder su propia energía, dejando a shinobis censores inservibles en su búsqueda, solo contaban con los rostros impresos en papel de estos sujetos. Ellos habían hecho atrocidades durante este periodo de tiempo, destruyendo pueblos pequeños o robando a mercaderes que se topaban en su camino, pero ahora habían ido aún más allá.

Esta ocasión la hermandad del sigilo secuestro a una gran cantidad de niños de uno de los orfanatos bajo la protección de la hoja. Tras recibir esta carta de auxilio, la hokage envió de inmediato a los tres ninjas más capacitados para esta misión en el menor tiempo posible, a lo cual kakashi, gai y gohan fueron los asignados, ya que estaban más a la mano que los demás y la misión era de suma urgencia.

La ira de gohan estaba más que justificada, ya que él tenía una hija pequeña y recordaba el momento en que asuma secuestro a su pequeña recién nacida. La rabia del sayayin mestizo volvió a emerger como aquella vez que literalmente destruyo por completo cada miembro del cuerpo de asuma, aunque gracias a yugao no cayó al mismo nivel que la basura del adicto al tabaco, pero gohan sentía una gran empatía con las monjas asustadas y preocupadas por sus niños.

-desgraciados, si lograra sentir el ki de estos- pensaba gohan con los puños apretados. El hijo de goku aun con todo el entrenamiento recibido, sus capacidades de detectar la energía de su oponente no llegaba a la altura de su padre quien apenas lograba captar el ki de los dioses, para gohan aún era imposible y con oponentes con habilidades de esconder su energía, aunque fuesen débiles, era una tarea muy complicada para gohan.

-tranquilo gohan, con esa actitud no podrás concentrarte en la misión- exclamo el peli plata tratando de calmar a su amigo y compañero de misión.

-pero…- la ira cegaba al hijo de goku. Gohan expulsaba de poco a poco su fuerza, generando una corriente de aire a su alrededor, la cual levantaba polvo y rocas.

-gohan, tus llamas de la juventud están que arden pero esta vez debes mantenerlas bajo control- gai apoyaba a kakashi para calmar al mestizo, pero este seguía expulsando ki.

-aparezcan de una vez malditos!- grito a los cuatro vientos el sayayin mestizo. Gohan estaba rompiendo una de las reglas más cruciales en un guerrero de las artes marciales. Perder la calma.

Las amenazas no funcionaron en nada, pero en ese momento gohan recordó el consejo de su maestro en las ocasiones que este se precipitara en la búsqueda de la energía de su contrincante. Wiss consejo al sayayin mestizo en un momento en el que el entrenamiento llegaba a las batallas uno a uno contra el ser de piel azul.

(Hace unos meses atrás, en el planeta del dios de la destrucción)

Los golpes de puño del hijo de goku volaban por doquier, mientras que wiss los detenía con suma facilidad, a la vez que levitaba en el aire y retrocedía lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de gohan. El mestizo se veía algo frustrado por no poder conectar ninguno de sus golpes a su maestro, mientras al costado del campo de batalla, goku miraba el combate de su hijo. Bills por su lado se encontraba en la tierra, haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Comer y jugar con los pequeños hijos de gohan, goku y kakashi.

-aaahhhh- grito gohan lanzando una ráfaga de ki contra wiss con la palma derecha. El aludido solo sonrió y despareció de la vista del mestizo.

En ese momento el sayayin mestizo se dio cuenta de su error, a lo que para enmendarlo intento casi lo imposible, rastrear el ki de wiis, lo cual aún no era logrado ni por su padre. Aunque ya el ángel le había una idea de cómo sentir la energía de las deidades tiempo atrás y ahora era el mejor momento para llevar a cabo esa lección.

-recuerda lo que te enseño el señor wiss gohan, tu mente debe estar tranquila- pensó el hijo mayor de goku, quien instintivamente cerrar sus ojo y se colocaba en pose de batalla, -no pienses tu próximo movimiento, deja que tu cuerpo sienta el ki y que tu instinto te guie- pensaba gohan. El mestizo llevo a la práctica sus pensamientos y así relajo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es esto que siento?, el ki de gohan ha cambiado repentinamente- pensó goku con una rostro de asombro, mientras veía finamente a su hijo.

El cuerpo de gohan emergía una especia de aura blanca, no la típica aura de ki que poseían los guerreros, esta era más una especia de flama que rodeaba a gohan. La cual parecía que se esparcía por todo el campo de batalla, una especia de sensor que buscaba a su rival en todos lados. Wiss quien con ojos semi cerrados, sonreía al ver que sus consejos hicieron efecto en su pupilo y ya era hora de probar si esta nueva habilidad de gohan funcionaria con él.

-bien gohan, aquí voy- pensó el ser de piel azul, el cual reapareció detrás del sayayin mestizo. Gohan abrió sus ojos repentinamente y con gran destreza además de técnica, se giró sobre sí mismo y lanzo su puño a la altura de la cara de wiss.

El hermano de vados logro detener el golpe de gohan con la palma abierta, pero el choque del puño de gohan con su mano, genero una onda de expansión por todo el lugar, llegando a levantar una gran cortina de polvo por unos segundos, la cual desapareció a los pocos segundos de aparecer, mostrando a gohan aun con su puño incrustado en la palma de wiss. Este último estaba con sus ojos abiertos mirando los ojos ónix del sayayin mestizo.

-casi lo atrapo señor wiss- exclamo finalmente el hijo de goku, mientras que el iris de sus ojos mantenían un leve toque del color plata en ellos, a lo cual el maestro de bills sonrió.

-lo hiciste bien gohan, pero…- en apenas unos milisegundos, wiss incrusto su puño al costado de gohan. Este golpe hizo que gohan retrocediera, -aún no hemos terminado el entrenamiento- decía wiss colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda. Por su lado gohan se tomaba su costado derecho, mientras su rostro reflejaba una mueca de dolor.

-jkjkjkj, maldición me descuide por unos segundos- decía el mestizo mayor. El dolor que sufrio este con el golpe desapareció de poco a poco hasta que nuevamente estaba recompuesto para pelear.

Wiss volvió a desaparecer de los ojos de gohan, quien no espero para volver a calmar su cuerpo, pero esta vez el tiempo de reacción de wiss fue más rápido que el de gohan para calmar su mente. El ser de piel azul apareció ahora enfrente del sayayin mestizo, para devolver el golpe que logro detener hace unos momentos al mestizo, siendo un puñetazo directo a la cara que conecto exitosamente al hijo de goku, el mismo golpe que gohan intento contra el ángel.

-el entrenamiento ha acabado- dijo finalmente wiss, poniendo su mejor sonrisa en su rostro y volviendo a retomar su cetro mágico en su mano derecha.

-lo hiciste bien hijo, en un momento tu ki se sintió diferente- decía goku quien ayudaba a su hijo levantarse, esto porque el puñetazo de wiss envió directamente al suelo a gohan.

-esa pudo ser la energía de gohan pasando a un nuevo nivel, un estado que solo los dioses pueden entrar- decía wiss caminando hacia el par de guerreros sayayin, quienes se miraban confundidos el uno al otro.

-eso quiere decir que, existe una nueva fase que gohan y yo podemos lograr!- decía en voz alta goku, donde su voz delataba su emoción por conseguir una fuerza más allá de sus límites. Gohan no lo decía pero estaba igual de emocionado que su padre.

-más que una fase como el súper sayayin o el dios súper sayayin, es un estado que solo un dios puede lograr o eso creía- decía wiss caminando de un lado a otro, mirando de reojo a gohan, -es un estado donde el control de tus instintos llega a un limite fuera de esta dimensión, donde tu cuerpo pareciese tener juicio propio pero hay un pequeño problema- exclamo wiss con seriedad. El ser de piel azul detuvo su andar, para pararse frente a frente a los sayayin.

-¿Cuál es ese problema señor wiss?- pregunto gohan tragando saliva esporádicamente, ya que la mirada de su maestro era muy intensa.

-ustedes aun están muy verdes para llegar a ese estado- las palabras de wiss el cual con una sonrisa en su rostro, destruía los sueños del par de guerreros sayayin en ese momento. Gohan pensaba que tal vez esa sensación al contratacar a wiss solo fue una mera coincidencia.

-genial, no importa cuánto me lleve, llegare a ser más fuerte de lo que soy, vamos señor wiss, sigamos ahora con nuestro entrenamiento- decía goku quien se colocaba en pose de pelea, a lo que wiss solo resoplo con fastidio. Los defectos de goku relucían a la luz y los de gohan también se notaban.

-no, no, no, así como va señor goku, jamás llegara al nivel al que estoy hablando- decía el ser de piel azul pellizcando el puente de su nariz, a la vez que negaba con su cabeza.

-oh vamos, ¿seguirá diciendo eso?- decía goku con un tono de molestia a la vez que bajaba sus brazos, mirando con aburrimiento al maestro de bills.

-y lo repetiré cuantas veces sean, escúcheme señor goku, usted siendo un gran maestro en las peleas, se confía demasiado y eso deja al descubierto su defensa en varias ocasiones- decía el irritado wiss, a lo cual goku coloco una mueca de confusión en su cara.

-jajaja, no bromee señor w..aaaaghh- antes terminar su frase. Goku recibió un golpe en su nuca, esto por parte del ángel hermano de vados. El cuerpo de este se desplomo por completo.

-se lo dije- exclamo wiss. Gohan al ver esto se puso en guardia de inmediato, elevando de sobremanera su ki, a lo cual wiss volteo a ver a este, -ahí está tu defecto gohan, sobrevaluas a tu oponente, piensas demasiado tu próximo ataque y eso…- de un momento a otro el ayudante del dios de la destrucción apareció en frente de gohan.

-aahhh- grito gohan lanzado una patada vertical a wiss. Este último se agacho para que la patada del mestizo pasara en banda sobre su cabeza, para luego en solo un segundo conectar un golpe de karate en la nuca de gohan.

-lleva a un descuido de tus ataques, aunque a la vez pienso que podrías ser el primer candidato a ser el sucesor del señor bills en un futuro- con estas ultimas palabras, el ángel de piel azulada comenzó a caminar dejando los cuerpos de los guerreros sayayin tendidos en el piso. Wiss comprendía que algún día estos podrían llegar a ser incluso mas fuerte que el propio dios de la destrucción pero si se enteraban aun tan pronto, la confianza seria demasiada y no se centrarían en su entrenamiento actual. Paso por paso quería wiss llevar el entrenamiento de estos dos.

(Volviendo a la actualidad)

Gohan al recordar este entrenamiento en particular en el planeta del dios de la destrucción, comenzó a tranquilizar su mente, concentrándose en solo su objetivo. El objetivo del mestizo era encontrar a los siete ninjas que los asediaban. Kakashi y gai sintieron este cambio en el aire y el aura de gohan, aun gai que no tener el control del ki, podía sentir como la energía del sayayin mestizo daba un cambio de la ira a la serenidad abosulta, aunque el rostro de gohan no se notaba.

-es increíble, puedo sentir como la energía de gohan se esparce por todo el lugar y no solo eso, va más allá de los límites de este sector- pensaba el jounin de cejas tupidas, quien con un rostro de asombro veía al joven sayayin mestizo.

-estate atento de los alrededores gai, en el momento en que gohan detecte a los ninjas renegados atacaremos- decía el peli plata colocándose en pose de pelea. El enmascarado hombre entendía lo que quería hacer gohan desde el principio.

-entendido- respondió gai al segundo después, mientras que el mestizo seguía intentando reconocer las firmas de ki a su alrededor.

Insectos, plantas, ciervos, pájaros, cada ser vivo podía ser sentido por el hijo de goku, quien con una concentración absoluta buscaba a su presa. Gohan no tardo más de lo necesaria y a la distancia logro captar varias firmas de energía maligna y además de otras diez. El guerrero sayayin logro captar las energías que ningún ninja en la tierra del fuego y posiblemente en el mundo entero shinobi.

-los encontré, se encuentran a un par de kilómetros al sur- exclamo el serio mestizo, quien miraba en dirección hacia el lugar de resguardo de los renegados.

-bien hecho gohan, debemos ponernos en marcha- kakashi hablo dispuesto a seguir hacia el lugar indicado por el hijo de goku.

-esperen, también siento la firma de ki de los niños- con esas palabras, kakashi y gai detuvieron su andar. Las cosas habían cambiado para ellos, la prioridad era rescatar a los pequeños, los shinobis renegados ya pasaban a un segundo plano.

-¿tienes algún plan gohan?- pregunto gai al hijo de goku, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo su seriedad en su cara.

-lo tengo, pondremos a esos niños a salvo y terminaremos con las fechorías de esos bastardos- respondió gohan con gran confianza en su voz. El peli plata y el hombre de cejas tupidas asentían con la cabeza.

(En el interior del bosque, en una cabaña abandonada)

Los llantos y quejidos de los pequeños retumbaban en el interior de este lugar, mientras que en las afueras de esta, siete hombres vigilaban como halcones los alrededores. Cada uno con diferentes rasgos en sus rostros y complexión de cuerpo, pero su atuendo era el mismo. Cada uno vestía de negro, con hombreras de metal, una cinta roja que pasaba por sus cintura y sandalias marrones en sus pies, una especia de ropas anbu pero con sus propios toques, aunque lo que más resaltaba era el símbolo en sus pechos, a un lado en sus corazones. Esta ere el símbolo de los siete del sigilo, el símbolo de un camaleón purpura que tenía su lengua extendida. Esto como señal de que eran tan intangibles como este peculiar animal.

-sáquenos de aquí!- gritaba uno de los pequeños, que golpeaba sin parar la puerta de salida, mientras que el vigilante el cual era un hombre de cabellera roja que le llega al cuello. Este de rostro con rasgos fuertes, sin decir que era feo. Con el ceño fruncido y un hacha enorme detrás de su espalda.

-silencio mocoso, sigue molestando y te parto la maldita cabeza con mi hacha!- grito con molestia el hombre, el cual apoyaba su espalda con la puerta. Al estar en esa posición, era el más cercano en sentir los golpes a la puerta y los llantos de los niños.

-snif, snif, ya vera, el gran saiyaman vendrá volando a salvarnos- decía el pequeño sorbiendo sus mocos, mientras que sus demás amigos compartían el sentimiento del niño, es más, una de las niñas tenía entre sus brazos un muñeco del gran saiyaman.

-jajajajaja, esas son estupideces niño, todos saben que ese héroe de pacotilla solo es un invento de la televisión, nadie en el mundo puede ser más fuerte que nosotros- decía entre carcajadas burlescas el hombre de cabello rojo.

-si vendrá!, se que lo hará- decía el pequeño entre lágrimas en sus ojos, sin perder la esperanza que su héroe favorito los viniera a rescatar.

-bien ya estoy harto, con deshacerme de uno que otro mocoso no será problema- dijo el enfadado pelirrojo, quien hacia el ademan de sacar su hacha detrás de su espalda, pero una palma que envolvía su muñeca lo detuvo en el acto.

-esss mejorsss quess te detengassss, axsss- decía un hombre con un siseo en su voz, el cual emergía de la puerta como si este fuera parte de ella, -el jefesss se pondrasss furiosossss si lo hacesss- de entre la cabaña emergió un hombre de cabello verde atado en una coleta y cuerpo delgado. El hombre tenía un rostro más alargado que el otro y su lengua era más larga del usual, teniendo un parecido a una serpiente, además de poseer en su espalda una especia de espada larga de aproximadamente unos dos metros.

-snake, bastardo baboso, quítame tu asquerosa mano de encima- dijo en voz alta el pelirrojo, quien con violencia se quitaba a su compañero de encima.

-jisjisjisjis- reía entre siseos el hombre delgado.

-tch, ya me harte de esto, iré a explorar por los alrededores, tal vez me encuentre con los gemelos yang y yung- decía el hombre de cabello rostro con un tono de estar hartado de esta situación, mientras que este era seguido por los ojos esmeralda del hombre llamado snake.

-liderssss, ¿permitirasss esosss?- pregunto el peli verde, quien levantaba su vista al cielo, donde arriba de la cabaña se encontraba otro miembro de esta banda de bastardos malandrines.

-no importa snake- decía un hombre de complexión media y musculosa. De cabello azul largo que desafiaba a la gravedad, mientras que su rostro era tapado por una máscara en su boca, dejando ver sus azules ojos. En su espalda poseía una espada curva que casi cubría toda su espalda. Lo que distinguia a este sujeto era la seriedad en sus ojos y una bufanda roja en su cuello que se movía con el viento.

-siss, me loss me permitesss líder, iress por hard-raw, prontosss nos iremoss de este lugarsss- decía el hombre del siseo al hablar, a lo cual el líder de esta organización dio un asentimiento con la cabeza. Snake comenzó a desvanecerse de poco a poco, camuflándose con el entorno.

-tendremos que irnos pronto, ya que ese joven está muy cerca de hallar este lugar- pensó el peli azul mirando hacia el horizonte, esperando el peor de los acontecimientos.

Mientras en un claro del bosque, un hombre de más de dos metros de largo. De larga barba negra de leñador, sin cabello en su cabeza, de cara regordeta y una expresión de imbécil en su rostro, disfrutaba de su cena, la cual era un pez de gran tamaño que destrozaba con su enorme boca a pedazos. Este era el conocido como har-raw, quien tenía como característica arma una enorme bola de acero amarrada en una cadena.

-ummm, que delicia- decía con voz de tonto el hombre de gran tamaño. Aunque lo vieran solo como el idiota del grupo, este monstruo colosal era bastante hábil y de poder inimaginable, -me pregunto, no puedo esperar para vender a esos mocosos y comer grandes cantidades de comidas con el dinero que vamos a ganar- decía con una sonrisa estúpida y maliciosa el regordete hombre, a lo que seguía destrozando su bocadillo sin parar.

-no venderán a nadie, bastardo mal nacido- kakashi apareció desde la colina arriba del lago, viendo con desdén al hombre de gran tamaño. Este último miro hacia arriba con gran enfado, encontrándose con el ninja que copia.

-yo no soy ningún bastardo, aarggg, ya me enfadaste- decía con molestia hard-raw, quien pisaba con furia el suelo, como si este fuera un niño grande haciendo un berrinche.

-diablos, me toco el imbécil del grupo- pensó el peli plata dándose una palmada en la cara. Kakashi, gai y gohan habían hecho un plan sencillo pero efectivo, acabar con los miembros de esta organización uno por uno, dejando al más cercano al lugar donde se encontraban los niños para el final. Esto para evitar que se aglomerara el sitio de batalla y los pequeños sufrieran las consecuencias del fuego cruzado.

-oye espera, el señor Wolf me dijo que nadie en el mundo puede detectarnos, ¿Cómo lograste encontrarme?- pregunto el grandulón, apuntando con el índice acusadoramente a kakashi, quien sonrió bajo su máscara. El hombre sin pelo jamás se le ocurrió que este ninja lo había localizado por pura casualidad, pero no era el más inteligente del grupo.

-tu pregunta es muy fácil de responder- respondió el peli plata, el cual con un salto llego al nivel del suelo, cayendo sobre el lago, a varios metros del shinobi renegado. Este ultimo no quitaba su vista del marido de 18, -tu olor a puerco rancio llegaba hasta konoha, solo debí seguir tu hedor- decía con un tono algo sarcástico kakashi, quien se tapaba la nariz y movía su mano derecha de arriba abajo, acentuando sus palabras con este gesto.

-grrrrrr, no soy ningún puerco maldito tuerto, aghh, me has hecho enfadar aun mas, te aplastare los huesos- amenazo hard-raw al ninja que copia. El gigante rechinaba sus dientes con furia, mientras tomaba la cadena que ataba su bola de acero.

-ven aquí chico gordo, veremos quien aplasta los huesos de su rival primero- exclamo confiado kakashi, a la vez que tomaba pose de pelea, sacando un kunai de su parte trasera. El enmascarado estaba usando una de las tácticas más antiguas para pelear contra este sujeto. Insultarlo hasta que perdiera su concentración.

-dime gordo una vez más y te mato de un solo golpe!- grito el enfadado hombre, quien tenía una gran sien palpitante en su frente, además que su cabeza estaba hirviendo de la ira.

-gordo marrano- kakashi sonrió ampliamente, mientras su único ojo lo cerraba. Humillando así hasta el tope al hombre si pelo.

-aaaaaahhh!- con un grito, hard-razw se lanzó contra kakashi, usando su enorme arma. La bola de acero fue directamente al cuerpo del ninja que copia, pero este no tuvo mayor problema en esquivar este ataque.

-¿Qué sucede puerco?, no me digas que esa es tu gran habilidad- se burlaba el jounin de la hoja, moviéndose de un lado a otro, al compás de los ataques del gigante, los cuales rebotaban en el lago, -parece ser que su fuerza bruta es su punto fuerte, pero no debo subestimar sus movimientos, analiza a tu oponente kakashi- pensaba el peli plata, sin quitar su ojo de encima de su rival.

El enmascarado hombre pensaba como un shinobi y un guerrero a la vez. Sin dejar que sus emociones lo nublaran, analizando los movimientos de su oponente y para luego leer estos para su pronto contraataque. Por el lado del gigante de gran barba, solo intentaba aplastar a kakashi con su arma, lo cual pareciese que no funcionaba de ninguna forma.

-quédate quieto, no puedo atinarte- decía con frustración el sujeto sin cabello, quien ahora dejaba varios agujeros en el suelo, ya que kakashi se movía con gran habilidad por el ras de suelo.

-creo que ya lo tengo, es hora de mi ataque- pensó el ninja que copia, el cual cambio la expresión de su rostro a uno más serio, antes de comenzar a correr hacia su rival.

La velocidad del peli plata era impresionante, pero su rival no desaprovecho esta oportunidad y volvió a lanzar su bola de acero contra el ninja que copia, pero este con grandes reflejo dio un salto a un costado sin dejar de correr, quedando frente a frente al gigante de gran barba. Este último quedo impresionado al tener a kakashi frente a su persona en solo unos segundos. Aunque fueron aun menos tiempo cuando kakashi tenía conectado su gancho derecho en su barbilla, el cual con gran fuerza lo levanto un par de centímetros del suelo, pero sin perder tiempo, el marido de 18 le dio una patada circular directo al pecho, lo que provocó que fuera a rebotar contra la tierra varias veces.

-es tu fin puerco- dijo el jounin de la hoja, quien lanzo una decena de kunais al cuerpo de su rival, el cual por tener gran volumen recibió cada una de estas armas ninjas en su cuerpo. Lo más raro que este no cayó al suelo, se mantuvo de pie con los kunais incrustados en su regordete cuerpo.

-jujujujajajaaajaaa, lanzar alfileres a un elefante como yo no acabara con mi vida- reía el gran hombre, el cual estirando sus músculos, se quitaba cada kunai de su cuerpo, mostrando todo su potencial físico.

-tengo que poner más fuerza en mis ataques, al menos tengo la ventaja de la velocidad contra este sujeto- pensó kakashi dejando sus armas ninjas de lado, ya que de nada le servían contra este rival.

-te aplastare como a un mosquito contra la pared con mi siguiente ataque- amenazo el hombre sin pelo al marido de 18, quien encaro una ceja en señal de confusión. El peli plata se preguntaba a que se refería con eso. La pregunto del enmascarado se respondería por sí sola, al ver que su rival dejaba su arma de lado y se colocaba sus palmas en el suelo y flexionaba sus rodillas.

-graaaaaaghhhh!- impresionantemente, el hombre de enrome tamaño se lanzo con tal rapidez, que kakashi apenas logro ver como pasaba por a un lado de su cuerpo. Aunque la velocidad de raw-hard fue tan rápida que se estrelló de lleno contra un árbol, destrozándolo por la mitad.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- se preguntó el sorprendido shinobi de la hoja. Este último comenzó a girarse lentamente hacia donde había golpeado su rival, el cual sacudía su cabeza, quitando sus astillas de su cabeza rapada.

-jejejeje, estoy seguro que pensabas era muy lento por mi cuerpo- decía entre risas maliciosas el gigante sin pelo, -debes saber que soy el más rápido de todos, el poder de mis piernas son igual de fuertes que mis brazos, lo que me da una gran rapidez- explico algo sabio este hombre, pero con una voz de idiota muy latente en su voz.

-te lo agradezco, tu explicación me dejo en claro cuáles son tus falencias- respondió kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara, a la vez que se tomaba la banda de la hoja con su mano derecha.

-¿a que te refieres?- grito su pregunta el rival del peli plata a este mismo. Cabe decir que las palabras de kakashi enfurecieron al shinobi renegado.

-¿por dónde comienzo?, bueno en primer lugar me has dicho como te las arreglas para lanzarte más rápido contra tu oponente- decía kakashi, sacando una mueca de sorpresa al hombre sin pelo, -en segundo lugar, si usas tus piernas para impulsarte, no tienes control de tu cuerpo y eso te hace indefenso a un ataque por detrás- explico el marido de 18. Kakashi decía todo esto, como si de un profesor se tratara el cual le explicaba a su alumno sus errores.

-desgraciado, jejejeje, entonces solo tengo que aplastarte antes de que esquives mi ataque- rio confiado el gran hombre preparándose para embestir al peli plata, quien revelaba su sharingan. Raw-hard sin darse cuenta de este detalle y menos del aura roja que envolvía el cuerpo del jounin, se lanzó con todo contra su oponente.

-aahhh!- con un leve grito, kakashi dio una vuelta en sí mismo e impacto con la planta del pie el cuerpo de su rival, quien por la fuerza del golpe, su cuerpo se arrastró por varios metros en la tierra hasta quedar a la misma distancia en que partió.

-aghh, ¿Qué cosa paso?- pregunto con voz de tonto el hombre sin pelo, el cual se sujetaba la parte afectada por el golpe que le brindo kakashi. Además del dolor que sufría, su rostro reflejaba una gran confusión.

-no me dejaste terminar, en tercer lugar, aun teniendo todos esos factores que te hacen vulnerable, luchar contra mi fue el peor error de tu vida- decía confiado el marido de 18, el cual realizo varios sellos de mano, convocando su espada relámpago.

-estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! Nadie le gana al gran raw-hard!- el furibundo oponente de kakashi lanzo con todas sus fuerzas la bola de acero contra el enmascarado ninja.

El shinobi de elite no hizo movimiento alguno, solo dejo que la gran bola de acero se acercara lo suficiente hacia él. El arma de su rival ya estaba a solo unos metros de su cara, a lo que con el cejo fruncido, levanto rápidamente su espada relámpago, comenzando a cortar de poco a poco justo en el centro de esa esfera de acero, sacando chispas y quemando el elemento de hierro que constituía esta arma, esto hasta el momento en que la bola se partió en dos y sus mitades pasaron a un lado de kakashi.

-ha llegado el momento de mi contraataque- dijo en voz baja el peli plata, quien colocaba sus puños a los lados, empezando a expulsar el aura que destruía el suelo en sus pies y arremolinaban los vientas a su alrededor.

-te aplastare, te aplastare, TE APLASTARE!- perdiendo la razón y con su rostro rojo de la furia que lo invadía, el oponente de kakashi volvió a lanzarse a lo tonto contra él.

La embestida con el hombre por delante de hard-raw contra el ninja que copia llego, lo que causo un gran estruendo por todo el lugar, levantando una cortina de polvo. La polvareda en el campo de batalla no duro mucho, ya que los vientos del mediodía se la llevo, dejando ver el cuerpo del hombre sin pelo siendo sostenido por las manos de kakashi, quien era envuelto por un aura roja.

 **-kaio-ken-** con voz gélida el peli plata comenzó su ataque. La lluvia de puños no se hizo esperar y estos comenzaron a impactar en cada parte del regordete cuerpo del sujeto de la barba, el cual no era capaz de defenderse de manera alguna.

-agh, agh, agh, agh- eran los gemidos de dolor del gran hombre, quien se movía de un lado a otro, como si este fuera un muñeco de trapo que era zarandeado de un lado a otro, por un niño, pero en vez de un niño eran los puños de kakashi que zarandeaban el cuerpo de este muñeco gigante.

-comete esto!- grito el marido de 18, a lo que usaba sus manos como un mazo, que impactaba de lleno la quijada de su rival. La fuerza que uso kakashi para su golpe, envió al sujeto a volar por los aires.

El ninja que copia no perdió el tiempo, e impulsándose con sus rodillas, se lanzó al ataque con gran velocidad. Tan rápido como el rayo, kakashi detuvo el trayecto de su contrincante con una patada en su espalda, para luego seguir con un puñetazo directamente en la nuca de este, a lo que cayó al suelo de rostro, causando un gran agujero en el suelo pero esto no termino ahí.

-acabare con esto de una buena vez por todas- dijo kakashi, dejándose caer en picada contra el hombre si pelo, a la vez que hacía varios sellos de manos. El ninja que copia termino su jutsu, el aura roja abandono su cuerpo pero su mano derecha se cargó de tanta electricidad que se escuchaba chisporrotear por todo el campo de batalla, **-estilo de rayo: destructor voltaico!-** grito el peli plata, posando su palma en la espalda de su rival, a lo que paso toda la carga eléctrica a su rival.

-gyaagh, agh, agh, agh- gritaba de dolor el gigante, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban y se desgarraban en su interior, destruyendo cada fibra de su ser, mientras que su cuerpo tiritaba al recibir tal descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo.

El shinobi del sharingan termino de electrocutar a su oponente, para luego dar una voltereta en el aire y quedar a varios metros del cuerpo humeante de su rival. Hard-raw pareciese que ya no mostraba señales de vida, pero el movimiento de una de sus manos mostro que no era así, kakashi no había usado su máximo poder para acabar con la vida de una simple basura boba.

-va uno, según gohan al este a uno cien metros de distancia se encuentra otro de ellos, debo ser cuidados y eliminarlo con mayor rapidez- pensaba kakashi volteándose para irse del lugar, en busca de una nueva presa, pero el sonido de las rocas moviéndose detrás de él lo hizo detenerse.

-grrrhhh, agh, agh, una hormiga como tu, agh, agh, no puede con un elefante como yo- decía hard-raw, escupiendo sangre de su boca mientras hablaba. El hombre de gran tamaño aun con humo saliendo de su cuerpo, se colocaba de pie a duras penas.

-me sorprende que aun te mantengas consiente después de mi ataque, debo admitir que eres un hombre muy resistente- decía kakashi el cual volvía a tapar su sharingan con su banda de la hoja, por su lado, el sujeto de gran barba miraba con todo el odio del mundo al peli plata, a la vez que su cuerpo se tambaleaba.

-cállate!, te matare aunque sea lo último que haga- grito para luego bajar su tono el renegado, pero su vista comenzaba a nublarse y sus pocas energías decaían a cada segundo.

-si eso es lo que quieres, no tengo más opción que enviarte al otro mundo- decía kakashi casi en un tono sarcástico, pero sus acciones reflejaron lo contrario, ya que sin demora convoco su chidori en su mano derecha.

Sin ningún aviso, sin nada que lo hiciera presagiar, desde los arboles emergió una espada o mejor dicho la hoja de una espada extensible que se dirigió rápidamente por la espalda de kakashi, el cual abrió sus ojos al momento exacto en que lo atravesaría, a lo cual se lanzaría a un lado dejando que la hoja de la espada pasara de largo pero ahora su objetivo no fue él, si no el hombre de gran tamaño.

-aagh- fue lo ultimo en decir el renegado antes de ser empalado por la espada directamente en el corazón, arrebatándole la vida en el acto. Kakashi veía esto con un rostro de impresión, ya que nunca imagino que una espada de tal longitud saliera de los arboles e intentara matarlo, aunque gracias a sus reflejos la víctima fue su antiguo oponente.

-no lo puedo creer, ¿de dónde rayos salió esa cosa?- se preguntaba el padre de Yinari. Pero con una mejor visión de la espada alargada, vio que esta estaba conectada en una serie de hojas con una especia de elástico recubierto con chakra, el cual era usado para manipular la hoja de la espada al antojo de su portador.

El arma incrustada en el hombre de gran barba, se desencajo del cuerpo de este y lo dejo caer como un saco de patatas al suelo, quedando sin vida frente a la atónita mirada de kakashi. Este último no podía permanecer más en ese estado y como el rayo volvió a levantarse y ponerse en guardia contra lo que fuera que hubiese haya afuera, el cual amenazadoramente lo intentaba a atravesar con su peculiar arma.

-jisjisjisjs- el siseo de una risa macabra se lograba escuchar desde el follaje de los árboles, lo cual ponía en una situación precaria al hombre de la máscara. Kakashi aun mirando por todo su alrededor, no podía encontrar el lugar en donde venia esa risa burlesca.

-mal nacido, se está burlando de la situación- decía en voz alta el peli plata, quien sin previo aviso, dio un salto por los aires, para evitar que esa misma espada lo atravesara desde el interior de la tierra, -bastardo astuto- pensó con molestia el marido de 18. Este dio un par de volteretas en el aire antes de caer al suelo.

-jisjijisis, el famosss, kakashisss hatakessss, ¿Quién didriasss, que hoy moririassss en misss manosss?- preguntaba de forma molesta y burlesca el hombre que se ocultaba en los árboles.

-da la cara y te responderé la pregunto desgraciado- contesto con molestia el ninja que copia, quien seguía mirando a los árboles, buscando la fuente de esa pregunta siseada.

-jisjisjis, prefierosss que no- decía entre burlas el hombre serpiente, el cual volvía a atacar desde los arboles con cortes rápidos contra el peli plata, pero este lograba esquivar cada puñalada de la espada.

El shinobi de la hoja ahora se encuentra en una pelea en desventaja. Un enemigo escurridizo se encontraba acosando al ninja que copia, el cual al igual que sus colegas tenía la habilidad de ocultar su presencia, ahora ¿cómo será que kakashi saldrá de esta?, una pregunta que sería respondida pronto, pero en otro sector del bosque, se encontraba librándose otra batalla donde tenía como protagonista al sensei más dinámico de la hoja.

(En un páramo rocoso, a unos cientos de metros de kakashi)

-las llamas de su juventud arden con todo su fulgor- decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro gai, el cual esquivaba nada mas y nada menos que cuatro sables gemelos. Puede que capten de quienes se trataban, pues tal vez acierten en que estos eran los gemelos yan y yung, quienes atacaban deliberadamente al hombre de grandes cejas.

Yang y yung eran hombres de una baja estatura y cuerpos fornidos, los dos de cabello largo negro atado en una cola baja, ambos totalmente iguales, casi imposible reconocer quien era quien, además que sus armas también eran muy similares, además de tener una gran combinación de ataques al coordinarse de buena forma.

-sus movimientos son de primera clase en taijutsu, pero aun son muy inexpertos para vencer a la bestia azul de la aldea de la hoja- al decir esto, gai esquivo un ataque vertical de parte de sus oponentes dando un paso atrás y en el momento que sus sables tocaron la tierra, gai levanto sus piernas al aire, conectando ambos pies en las mandíbulas de sus oponentes.

-aaahh!- grito gai mientras daba un mortal atrás para car de pie frente a sus rivales caídos, quienes se levantaban al instante con rostros serios y sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

-yan, es hora de picar y cortar- decía con voz maniaca uno de los gemelos.

-de acuerdo contigo hermano, le cortare esas malditas cejas cuando arranque su cabeza de un tajo- sin risas ni burlas, solo un tono maniaco hablaban estos hombres, quienes se encorvaban con sus sables en sus manos, mirando como un par de locos de atar se tratases. Gai por su parte se mantenía tranquilo en su pose de pelea, pero en su interior estaba analizando la situación de como llevar esta pelea a la victoria.

Las peleas contra esta hermandad ya estaban en su pleno auge, con kakashi y gai como protagonistas en las primeras batallas, alrededor de la cabaña donde mantenían a los pequeños secuestrados. Las preguntas salen a la luz, tales como. ¿Kakashi y gai triunfaran contra estos tipos? ¿Dónde se encuentra gohan? Y tal vez las mas importante de todas. ¿Los ninjas de la hoja lograran rescatar a los pequeños a salvo o la nube negra del fracaso cubrirá el sol de la esperanza?, todo esto será respondido en el próximo capítulo de esta historia.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por ahora, la saga de freezer se acerca pero decidí hacer esto porque se me dio la gana, adiós a todos y como siempre digo.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	12. Chapter 12

Que tal lectores, aquí el rey del harem vuelve con otro capítulo. Pues como ven me demore un poco, pero daré las mismas escusas que los otros escritores que se tardan mucho y nadie les dice nada: tuve mucho trabajo, muchos exámenes, problemas familiares, se me fue la luz, se me cortó el internet, estaba de vacaciones, y muchas más, espero que alguna de esas los complazca. Ahora a responder review de usuarios registrados y de gente que no es una mierda que deja malos comentarios ellos solo dicen con eso que soy más importante para ellos que ellos para mí.

kaiser akuma 7: si ellos me provocan saco las garras.

nicogomez884: muchas gracias amigo.

lord mau shinji 500: no, esa escena llevaría demasiado tiempo y ya quiero llegar a freezer, jaco no aparecerá y dragón ball héroes es genial.

Daizuke: bueno, hay que confiar en Gohan.

END999: pensé lo mismo.

firelord012: muchas gracias señor usuaria registrado.

Rt16: Gohan no tendrá el ultra instinto, espero que con eso seas feliz, sobre los demás, es imposible dar protagonismo a todos y relacionar la historia de súper con naruto, no siempre le puedo dar al gusto a todos. Pero no te preocupes ahora seré más duro en la historia sin más relleno.

Emperor92: tienes toda la razón, se viene la saga de freezer pero hay que prepararla antes. Son villanos inventados, yo tomo lo bueno de las personas como tú compadre.

FanFic World010: gracias.

universeDBS1994: y aún sigo teniendo más comentarios, más importancia, más historias, más imaginación, más de todo, soy muy superior a ti que no tienes nada. Además de ser un cobarde que me tiene bloqueado.

Fedbax25: ya lo discutimos por pm.

Brayan750: más que perros, son la mierda de internet y siempre los serán.

Arqchevo: Gohan tiene una hija y el trauma con asuma no lo deja tranquilo, lo del ultra insinto me han leseado mucho por eso así que no lo tendrá. Se viene freezer y gracias por todas las imágenes compa.

Es todo, lo demás eran insultos y lo peor es que todos son anónimos, sin embargo también hubo anónimos que me apoyaron y se los agradezco mucho compañeros.

Sin mas, ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños. Disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 12: el gran saiyaman por siempre, la aventura de naruto y sus amigos en el otro mundo.

Los ataques enemigos no cesaban contra el peli plata. Kakashi con habilidades extraordinarias esquivaba la espada serpiente de su rival y contendiente, el cual desde el follaje frondoso de entre los arboles atacaba, moviendo su espada a voluntad propia lo que hacía pensar que este usaba una especia de jutsu de manipulación con la espada, algo similar al estilo de marionetas del hermano de gaara.

El anbu no podía pensar demasiado en las habilidades de su oponente, más que para usar estas como una contraofensiva. Lograr atacarlo antes de que las energías de su cuerpo se esfumaran con el tiempo. Pero ya se hacía tarde, sus ropas demostraban esto, las cuales tenían varios cortes y desgarros en distintas partes de su cuerpo, aunque la peor era en su mejilla derecha, la que sangraba levemente. El shinobi de entre los arboles buscaba el rostro de Kakashi.

-se me acaba el tiempo, localizarlo no es una opción, solo me queda una forma de vencerlo- pensaba el hatake con un rostro serio tapado por su máscara. La punta de la espada volvía a emerger de entre la tierra, buscando como objetivo el corazón del ex anbu.

-mueresss mueressss, mueressss- con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, el hombre delgado y con voz seseante veía como su arma solo estaba a un par de centímetros del enmascarado.

El ataque impacto de lleno el pecho del hatake, traspasándolo justamente por el corazón. Snake estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su feo y malicioso rostro. La mueca de este murió en tan solo unos segundos de haberla puesto, ya que el cuerpo de Kakashi estallo en una nube de humo, mostrando que su espada solo lograba matar a un tronco.

-jutsusss de susstitucionss- exclamo con una sorpresa en su maléfica voz, mientras que se levantaba de la rama del árbol en que se posaba, -tch, vuelvesss- exclamo el shinobi renegado, quien con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, atraía a su espada hacia él, pero no esperaba la aparición de Kakashi desde la tierra.

Las rocas volaban mientras el jounin de cabellera plateada tomaba por el filo a la espada alargada, la cual con le velocidad que llevaba, atrajo a Kakashi en dirección del hombre serpiente. Aunque su palma derecha sangrara, su cuerpo estuviera magullado, en su mejilla corriera sangre, el marido de 18 con su sharingan al máximo y su voluntad de guerrero shinobi no se rindió y siguió hasta tener el mejor plan para atacar a su enemigo, el cual era localizarlo a la vez que atraía su espada en cada embate.

-ya te tengo maldito- exclamo el shinobi de la hoja, mientras que su rival presentaba una mirada de horror en su cara. Jamás había peleado de forma justa, frente a frente se podría decir. Él se mantenía lejos y mataba a sus víctimas sin siquiera dar la cara, ahora era otra la cara de la moneda, su rival lo tenía de frente y este no sabia que hacer.

Sin palabra alguna, sin siquiera exclamar un monosílabo o invocar su jutsu como lo hacen la mayoría de los ninjas. Kakashi se rodeó del aura roja que caracterizaba el kaioken, mientras su mano derecha se rodeaba de electricidad creando la espada relámpago mientras se acercaba más y más a su rival.

-esperas, esperasss, esperassss!- gritaba el peli verde con una cara horrorizada dejando de lado el mango de su espada, sin mas sus palabras fueron acalladas de un momento a otro.

-vuelve al infierno del que emergiste- dijo con un tono duro el enmascarado, quien aparecía detrás de este hombre pero varios metros mas allá y en el aire. Con si espada relámpago frente a él con el filo hacia arriba en un Angulo agudo.

La copa del árbol en que se encontraba el shinobi renegado comenzó a caer de forma ascendente, cortada en dos mientras que el propio ninja malvado caía junto al árbol, pero solo la mitad de arriba, ya que la parte inferior estaba de pie en la misma rama. El marido de la androide 18 lo corto en dos partes, terminando así con la vida de un shinobi cobarde y sin honor.

-ggghhh- gimió de molestia Kakashi, quien caía al suelo de pie pero de momento se arrodillo en la tierra, apretando fuertemente sus dientes. La espada relámpago de su mano desaparecía de su brazo y su cuerpo mostraba los signos de cansancio al usar la técnica enseñada por el kaio del norte.

Los músculos en su cuerpo se tensaban, como si el cuerpo fuera estirado a más no poder. El dolor que sentía el enmascarado era el peor que había sentido en su vida en su larga historia shinobi. Kakashi había sido apuñalado, quemado, cortado, electrocutado, etc. Pero el dolor interior de su cuerpo en estos momentos le ganaba a estos sentires de su vida.

-aahh, aahh, demonios- hablo el hatake cayendo de espaldas con sus brazos abiertos y una mueca de cansancio en su rostro, mientras que respiraba con dificultad, -bien, ya es todo de mi parte, solo espero que gai y Gohan se encuentren bien, bueno mas bien que gai se encuentre bien y Gohan no se le pase la mano- con esto dicho Kakashi sonrió, pero el dolor volvió tan solo por este movimiento de labios. La pelea del shinobi de cabello color plata había llegado a su fin, ahora solo esperaba que todo saliera bien para los pequeños secuestrados.

(En el interior del bosque)

Maito gai, uno de los mejores artistas del traijutsu en la hoja y posiblemente en el mundo shinobi, se encontraba sentado en la cima de una roca. El pelinegro presentaba varias lesiones en su cuerpo, una mueca de agitación en su cara y como señal de esto, reparaba agitadamente. En su mano derecha portaba un par de nunchakus negros, en su ropa mucha tierra y heridas de menor gravedad.

-fiuuu, fueron rivales dignos de una pelea épica- hablo finalmente el padrino de yinari, quien se quitaba el sudor de su frente y bajaba su vista. La sonrisa en su boca reflejaba sus blancos dientes.

Debajo de gai se encontraban los cuerpos atados y bien golpeados de sus rivales, los gemelos de la organización. En los rostros de estos ninjas renegados se podían ver dos espirales en vez de sus ojos, lo que demostraban que estaban inconscientes gracias a una pateadura de trasero que fue brindada por el shinobi de spandex verde.

-aunque no puedo creer que me hayan llevado a usar las puertas internas, estoy agotado y la llama de la juventud se apaga en mi interior- decía gai para sí mismo. La pelea lo había dejado agotado, pero gracias a su resistencia, se podía mantener en pie, -ahora solo quedas tu Gohan, completa la misión mi amigo- pensó gai cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo como el viento de la tarde golpeaba su rostro cansado.

(A unos metros de la cabaña)

El hijo de Goku, son Gohan caminaba a paso lento hacia el lugar designado. Con una mirada seria, atento a su alrededor, Gohan sentía el ki de sus compañeros de equipo, los cuales aumentaron en la batalla, pero al cabo del termino de estas, volvieron a la normalidad, lo que le decía al mestizo que habían logrado triunfar sobre sus oponentes.

-bien, ya es hora de apresurarme- exclamo Gohan con la intención de salir disparado de ese lugar, lo que llevaría a tomar solo unos segundos para llegar a su objetivo, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso más, un hombre apareció con una gran sonrisa en su cara, pero más que alegría era de superioridad absoluta.

-miren lo que tenemos aquí, un nin… ummm no pareces un ninja, pero tienes la banda de la hoja en ti- decía nada más y nada menos que el hombre portador del hacha de este grupo de shinobis renegados.

-soy un ninja de konoha, tu energía es casi imperceptible, debes ser de la hermandad del sigilo- hablo el mestizo con una extraña voz serena. El pelirrojo frunció levemente el ceño al ser reconocido de esta manera por el chico. En sus pensamientos este se preguntaba si él era un censor con grandes habilidades sensoriales para poder captar su energía.

-debes ser un ninja bastante hábil para poder sentir mi energía, pero me pregunto, ¿serás tan buen peleador como ninja sensor?- decía con aire de grandeza que iguala del fallecido orochimaru. El pelirrojo hombre sacaba su hacha de su espalda y la apoyaba en su hombro derecho.

-ustedes son la peor escoria que habita este planeta- decía Gohan apretando sus puños, cambiando su actitud a una fría. Sus ojos eran gélidos y sus dientes rechinaban al interior de su boca. La llama dorada comenzaba a emerger de su persona. Ax empezaba a sospechar un poco más de este chico, sus instintos decían que perdería esta pelea pero su orgullo no lo dejaba ir.

-esperen un momento, vestimenta anaranjada, el kanji de la tortuga, de cabello negro y con la habilidad de sentir a su oponente- pensaba el hombre del hacha, el cual miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al mestizo. Después pensarlo mucho, comprendió de quien estaba en frente de sus ojos.

-es mi deber terminar con cada amenaza que aceche al planeta- Gohan cerro su puño frente a ax. El sudor en la cara del renegado comenzó a emerger a borbotones, sus manos tiritaban en la empuñadura de su hacha. Aunque su orgullo y valentía, o mejor dicha tontería o increíble estupidez, decidió hacer frente a Gohan. Además era la única opción que tenía en sus manos.

-no importa quien se ponga en mi camino, lo destruiré sin compasión alguna!- grito el hombre levantando su hacha sobre su cabeza.

Gohan dejo al rayo muy por debajo de él, su velocidad fue más rápida que el relámpago. En un pestañear el mestizo conectaba de lleno la cara de su rival, su puño lo incrustaba tan profundo en su cara, que destrozaba de paso su nariz, partía sus dientes, sus ojos lagrimeaban y su mandíbula se destrozaba con el impacto.

-cállate de una vez maldito- Gohan desencajaba su brazo de la cara de ax. De forma instintiva el pelirrojo se llevaba las manos a la cara, dando varios pasos atrás gemía del dolor, mientras su hacha, pues esta arma caía al suelo y se incrustaba en la tierra.

-mi cara, sabandija, deformo mi cara. No puedo ver, solo siento dolor- pensaba el pelirrjo, deteniéndose de un momento a otro. El dolor era tan intenso que su propio cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de su cerebro. Gohan como último ataque, dio una vuelta en el aire, con la planta de su pie derecho impacto al hombre en el pecho. La fuerza que ejerció Gohan en la patada circular mando a volar a su rival, quien no demoro en estrellarse en un árbol cercano, partiéndolo a la mitad.

-no mereces morir sin pagar todo lo que hiciste gusano- decía Gohan acercándose al cuerpo del hombre, el cual mantenía sus manos en su rostro. Al estar cara a cara ante el vencido ax, el hijo de Goku bajo su mano con intenciones de agarrarlo del cuello de su camisa.

-ggaaaaaahhhh!- grito con todas sus fuerzas el shinobi renegado, tratando de ahorcar a Gohan con sus grandes manos. El pelinegro mestizo, tomo los antebrazos de su rival, manteniéndolo así por un momento, -ma..ma..maldicion- la cara de ax reflejaba una gran impotencia, sus aires de valentía y valor, ahora solo eran un despojo de lo que fueron.

-te metiste con la aldea equivocada- terminando de decir esto, Gohan pateo el estómago del hombre, el cual con la boca en forma de o, se arrodillo en el suelo mientras se tomaba la parte afectada.

Sin perder más el tiempo, el primogénito de Goku le dio un fuerte codazo en su nuca, estrellando su cuerpo en la tierra y dejarlo inconsciente en el acto. Con los mismos planes anteriores, el guerrero mestizo agarro el chaleco de su rival y lo empezó a arrastrar por la tierra, en dirección a la cabaña donde estaban retenidos los pequeños.

(Algunos cientos de metros de Gohan)

El líder de la hermandad del sigilo se mantenía en la cúspide de la cabaña, de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Mirando al horizonte se preguntaba ¿Dónde se encontraban sus subordinados?, la tarde caía detrás de las montañas. Ya era la hora de salir de ese lugar, llevar a los niños a un buen lugar donde les dieran un buen dinero por ellos, pero sin sus compañeros esta sería una tarea más exhaustiva de llevar.

-demonios, temo que hayan sido derrotados por él, si es así, nuestra hermandad esta arruinada- pensaba el peli azul molesto, a lo que daba un salto hasta caer en la tierra. Camino por delante de la cabaña con intenciones de ir al bosque por sus colegas, aunque esto no fue necesario.

Un cuerpo salía despedido de entre los árboles, a lo que el shinobi renegado se hacía a un lado, dejando que el inerte ax pasara por un lado de él, cayendo estrepitosamente en la tierra. Sin perderlo de vista, veía como su colega apenas y mostraba signos de vida. Sus pensamientos eran los correctos, los ninja de la hoja habían hecho lo que ninguna otra aldea podría haber hecho. La hoja había localizado a sus compañeros.

-todos ellos terminaron de la misma manera, y tú eres el siguiente- dijo con voz firme el sayayin mestizo, quien aparecía de entre los árboles. El peli azul frunció el ceño más de lo que ya estaba fruncido. La retirada ya no era una forma de escapar, solo quedaba luchar contra él y buscar la opción de largarse del sector, aunque estas posibilidades eran bastante escasas.

-son Gohan, el shinobi del prestigioso clan son, dicen ser los guerreros más poderosos del país del fuego- decía el renegado desvainando su espada curva. El arma la empuño con firmeza y su pose de pelea la tomaba sin miedo, -hoy terminara la leyenda de los son y empieza la leyenda de hazama el destajador- de una y otra forma el shinobi renegado se había presentado con Gohan.

Las palabras ya sobraban en esta altura del enfrentamiento, el mestizo sin decir más palabras se preparó para la lucha. Hazama sin perder el tiempo dio un salto por los aires en dirección del pelinegro. El primer ataque vino del ninja de azul cabello, usando su espada para tratar de cortar en pedazos al son.

Cortes en toda dirección era lo que hacia esta especie de experto en kentjutsu. Para Gohan sus movimientos son de lo más lento, sus entrenamientos con yugao eran de mayor dificultad ya que su esposa de cabello purpura manejaba la espada con mejor habilidad, usando mejores técnicas que este hombre. Si de un nivel podríamos tachar al peli azul, no llegaba ni siquiera a las sandalias de la kunoichi esposa del mestizo.

-basta!- grito Gohan deteniendo el filo de la espada con su palma desnuda. El agarre del artista marcial era de tal dureza que el renegado no podía quitarla aun usando toda su fuerza. Su arma debía darla por perdida y usar una nueva táctica contra el sayayin.

-quédatela- hazama dejo de lado su espada para dar un gran salto por las altura mientras hacía sellos de mano. Por su parte el hijo de Goku seguía con la mirada a su oponente, **-estilo de fuego: jutsu cortina de flamas-** tras decir su jutsu, el peli azul lanzaba de su boca una ligera humareda de fuego, la cual rodeaba al mestizo.

El calor producido por las llamas no servían ni siquiera para hacer sudar al guerrero, pero eso no eran las intenciones del shinobi. Hazama buscaba cortar la visión de él con Gohan, esto para sacar sus kunais de la bolsa trasera y lanzarlos directamente al centro de las flamas. El sonido de las armas ninjas estrellándose resonaron, hazama creía que había dado en el blanco y sonreía triunfante debajo de su máscara.

-ahora que está herido debo terminarlo con mi mejor técnica- exclamo el líder de la hermandad, el cual continuaba con los sellos de manos, aunque estos eran aún más que el anterior, **-estilo de fuego: jutsu llamarada dragón-** grito el rival de Gohan, creando una enorme bestia constituida por las flamas más intensas vistas.

Con un rugido a los cuatro vientos, el dragón de fuego se elevó por el cielo y en picada en el lugar en que se mantenía Gohan "herido" según el peli azul. La fuerza que impacto a la tierra transformo al dragón en un vórtice de llamaradas rojas y naranjas que llegaban a lo más alto del firmamento. El rostro debajo de la máscara del shinobi malvado era de gozo absoluto, pensaba que había acabado con uno de los más grandes exponentes del poder en este planeta.

-ya es todo, al fin se acabó- el peli azul exclamo bajando su guardia, mientras que el fuego se desvanecía poco a poco gracias al viento, dejando una gran cortina de humo en el lugar en que se encontraba el hijo de Goku. El sonido del metal cortando el aire hizo entrar en pánico al shinobi, a lo cual alzaba su mirada frente a él, viendo como desde la cortina de humo emergía su propia espada contra él.

Lo único que consiguió hazama fue dar un paso al costado. La velocidad de la espada curva fue demasiado rápida para él y sus energías se esfumaron en gran parte gracias al jutsu del dragón de fuego. El arma lo atravesó directamente en el centro del pecho, la sangre comenzó a salir de él y su máscara se mancha de este líquido vital que expulsaba de su boca.

-subestimaste a tu oponente, nunca debes hacerlo y bajar tu guardia- desde las llamas emergía el sayayin mestizo, caminando normalmente Gohan se mostraba sin rasguño alguno en sus ropas.

-imposible, nadie podría sobrevivir a eso!- gritaba tambaleándose el rengado, el cual caía de trasero al suelo. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, Gohan se paraba frente a él con una mirada fría, el mestizo abría su palma derecha contra el peli azul.

-hazlo!, acaba ya con mi vida!, para eso sirve un shinobi- decía el enmascarado retando a Gohan a terminar con su existencia. El mestizo bajo su mano sorprendiendo a este ninja, que veía con los ojos abiertos al hijo de Goku, quien parecía arrepentirse.

-alguna vez mi esposa me dijo que mis manos no debían marcharse de sangre con basura como ustedes- exclamo Gohan recordando aquella situación en que yugao lo hizo entrar en razón contra asuma, -si termino con tu vida, sería como pisotear las palabras de ella, mis manos son para proteger y no para juzgar, eso lo hará la hoja- dictamino el pelinegro guerrero, el cual pasaba a un lado del renegado.

-jajajajaja, ¿te haces llamar ninja?, te falta coraje muchacho- decía el rival de Gohan riendo burlescamente aun con la espada en su pecho. Al escuchar esto, el hijo de Goku se volteo a verlo por unos segundos.

-tal vez no sea un ninja o no actué como tal, pero si se algo, soy un guerrero sayayin y sigo el código de mi padre- con esas palabras el mestizo se dirigía a liberar a los pequeños del interior de la cabaña.

-está bien chico, entonces terminare con estas palabras antes de caer inconsciente- exclamo el peli azul con una mueca burlona detrás de su máscara, mientras que se dejaba caer de espaldas al suelo. Al hacer este movimiento, el filo de la espada se desencajo un poco de su pecho. La espada en si no atravesó un órgano vital así que no moriría desangrado, -la sombra atacara cuando la primera estrella salga a brillar- con estas últimas palabras, hazama cerró sus ojos y cayó en el mundo de los sueños.

El hijo de Goku no hizo caso a estas palabras y siguió su camino. La manilla de la puerta estaba cerrada con llave claro, por lo que Gohan se vio en la necesidad de forzar un poco más la chapa de la puerta hasta destruirla por completo. El mestizo sin más abrió la entrada e ingreso al cuarto donde todos los pequeños estaban en un rincón junto, temblando de miedo y muecas tristes en sus caras.

-vamos niños, es hora de salir de aquí- decía Gohan flexionando sus rodillas, tratando en vano de que los pequeños confiaran en él, pero estos estaban asustados y quien podría juzgarlos después de lo pasado, -esos desgraciados causaron un trauma en lo chicos, ¿ahora que hare para ganarme su confianza?- pensaba el mestizo apretando sus puños con ira. Al analizar un poco la situación, Gohan noto el muñeco del gran saiyaman en uno de los niños.

Una gran idea se le ocurrió a Gohan, si ellos idolatraban al gran héroe de las naciones elementales, porque no traerlo aquí y gracias al reloj de su muñeca, Gohan toco el botón rojo y su transformación comenzó. El atuendo del héroe del casco anaranjado volvió a reaparecer después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, no está más decir que esto traía agradables recuerdos de Gohan.

-por arriba, abajo, los lados, en cualquier lugar que el débil necesite me ayuda, el héroe que lucha por la justicia aparecerá, soy el gran saiyaman!- con una de sus típicas frases y sus poses ridículas pero muy graciosas, Gohan se presentaba a los pequeños.

-es él, es él chicos, no puedo creerlo es cierto- decía la pequeña levantándose del suelo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. La emoción la invadía ya que su salvador justo como ella habría predicho, los rescataba de los malos.

-así es pequeños, el gran saiyaman los ha venido a sacar de aquí y a acabar con los malos, como este tipo- el héroe de la capa roja levantaba como sin nada el cuerpo de ax, a la vez que lo movía de un lado a otro.

-lo hizo, venció a los malos!- grito el niño que encaro al pelirrojo renegado anteriormente. Sin perder más tiempo y siguiendo a los demás, los pequeños salían de la cabaña con alegría y jolgorio.

-jajajajaja- lo niños se acercaban al héroe entre risas, mientras el gran saiyaman cargaba a uno de los pequeños y lo colocaba en uno de sus hombros. Era la pequeña que poseía el muñeco del gran saiyaman.

-jamás podría dejarlos con esos tipos, son el futuro de konoha y los próximos héroes que defenderán su hogar- decía Gohan a la vez que se quitaba el casco anaranjado, esto para mirar a los ojos de los niños y enfatizar sus palabras.

-sí señor, cuando tenga edad entrare a la academia ninja y sere tan fuerte como usted- dijo el niño de mayor edad asintiendo con la cabeza, a la vez que una gran sonrisa de determinación aparecía en sus labios.

-así me gusta, ahora andando, debemos salir de este lugar, ya se está haciendo de noche y las monjas del orfanato deben estar preocupadas- hablo el guerrero sayayin, viendo como el sol se escondía atrás de las montañas y daba paso a la noche.

En ese instante Gohan recordó las palabras del líder del grupo de shinobis maleantes. Lo que dijo este hombre se cumplió, ya que desde las sombras el último de la hermandad del sigilo se lanzaba con su katana por delante, quien venía con las intenciones de empalar a Gohan. Los pequeños quedaron sorprendidos al ver a este tipo. Este usaba el cabello negro largo, de piel blanca y ojos amarillos, una mirada psicópata en su cara y una horrible sonrisa en sus labios.

-muereeee!- grito el shinobi enemigo. Gohan se puso serio, pero al tener a la pequeña en su hombro derecho lo limitaba en sus movimientos, pero no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, ya que él no estaba solo en estos momentos.

 **-entrada dinámica/chidori-** de la misma nada, como enviados del cielo, gai y Kakashi emergían a un lado del mestizo guerrero. La bestia azul de konoha con su pie por delante y el ninja que copia con el jutsu estilo relámpago en su palma.

El primero en conectar fue el cejotas, quien le daba una enorme patada al shinobi, dejándolo suspendido por el aire por un segundo, pero Kakashi solo necesito ese segundo para atacar el cuerpo de este con su chidori, electrocutándolo en el acto. Al final la sombra de los shinobis renegados cayó al piso con el cuerpo humeando y la nariz rota.

-las llamas de la juventud vuelven a mi, siiiii!- gritaba a todo pulmón el cejon hombre, al cual tenia un segundo aire para volver a combatir. Por su lado Kakashi levantaba un pulgar a Gohan mientras le asentía con la cabeza. El gesto fue devuelto por el mestizo, quien comprendía que la misión ya había terminado.

-ahora todo a terminado, volvamos a casa niños- este conjunto de ninjas que azolaban a varios pueblos pequeños, fueron derrotados y humillados por los shinobis de la hoja. El peligro que se cernía en el país del fuego se acababa junto con ellos, pero lo que no comprendía la aldea oculta entre las hojas, era que no solo en el planeta podrían encontrarse dichas amenazas. Desde lo más lejano del espacio, un nuevo mal se avecinaba a la tierra shinobi.

(Un mes después, en el otro mundo)

Casi más de un mes completo llevaban corriendo los ninja de la hoja. Sus rostros frustrados y cansados se reflejaban en sus rostros, ya casi no se dirigirán la palabra, hasta el jovial lee tenía un rostro serio y sus enormes cejas fruncidas, como si de una broma se tratara el camino no tenía fin, no llegaban al final, aun corriendo con todo lo que tienen, el final no se veía cerca. Naruto ya no faltaba para que estallara en su cuarta cola y dejara a sus compañeros atrás para ver si este camino tenia fin, pero que clase de compañero seria si hiciera esto.

-los chicos ya están al límite de la paciencia, naruto ya no se comporta como antes, debo hacer algo para animarlos, darles un poco de esperanza- pensaba el hijo de mikoto, quien con actitud fría analizaba las cosas, -ya lo tengo, neji!- alzo la voz sasuke, a lo que el aludido volteo a ver al uchiha.

-dime sasuke- el tono del hyuga era de molestia, hasta él se sentía algo fastidiado por solo correr como loco en un camino que no tuviera fin.

-¿puedes usar el byakugan para ver si nos acercamos al final?- pregunto el hermano de itachi. En ese instante los ojos de todos se abrieron de la sorpresa, ¿Cómo rayos no se les había ocurrido antes?

-es verdad, buena idea sasuke, lo hare de inmediato- con la voz más animada y alegre, el primo de hinata uso su técnica visual. El camino seguía igual hasta que al fin, la cola de la serpiente se divisó en los blancos ojos del hyuga.

-dinos neji, ¿lo lograste ver?- decía lee sin poder contener la emoción. El corazón de todos palpitaba fuerte en sus pechos, esperando la respuesta de neji.

-lo veo!, ya estamos cerca chicos- daba las buenas noticias el primo de hinata. La alegría invadió a los jóvenes ninjas.

-excelente!, vamos chicos andando a toda velocidad- animaba el alegre naruto a sus amigos, a lo cual los jóvenes contagiados por el uzumaki, comenzaron a correr con mas bríos hacia el final del camino.

No tardaron en llegar al final, los chicos cansados pero sonrientes al fin habían alcanzado su primer objetivo. Pero ahora seguía la segunda fase del entrenamiento y siguiendo las instrucciones de Goku, alzaron sus vistas hacia arriba encontrando el planeta de kaio-sama.

-listos chicos, salten con todas sus fuerzas!- grito la peli verde novia de goten. Sin más que decir, todos saltaron por los aires, llegando al planeta verde del kaio del norte.

Los jóvenes fueron muy ingenuos al hacer esto, ya que al poner sus pies en el planeta, sus cuerpos se fueron hacia abajo, todos cállenlo de cara contra el suelo. Gracias a la gravedad del hogar del kaio, sus cuerpos no soportaron esta y terminaron cediendo a esta.

-al demonio, ¿Qué demonios pasa en este maldito planeta?- preguntaba la pelirroja tayuyá, la cual intentaba levantarse con todas sus fuerzas.

-aaaghhh, esto no me va a detener- decía con los dientes apretados Karin, quien con sus cadenas de chakra, las usaba para pararse como podía, pero el desgate de energía la hizo caer otra vez. Los demás hacían sus propios esfuerzos en vano, hasta el momento en que apareció un pequeño simio frente a ellos.

-uh, uh, uh, ah, ah, ah- decía bubles moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro, caminando alrededor de cada joven shinobi.

-que humillación, un simple mono se mueve con tranquilidad mientras nosotros no podemos despegar la cara del suelo- decía temari, la cual ya no hacía nada por tratar de pararse.

-eso es porque bubles ha vivido conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo- decía la voz de un hombre sabio, el dueño del planeta y el maestro de todas las esposas de Goku y Gohan.

-¿y quién es usted anciano?- pregunto enojada y frustrada sakura. Aun siendo la más fuerte físicamente, la peli rosa no lograba mover un dedo. Por su lado, el hombre de piel azul, sonrió a la vez que sus anteojos brillaban.

-¿Qué quién soy yo?, pues yo, yo, yo…- decía el kaio alargando un poco más su presentación a la vez que colocaba sus manos detrás de la espalda.

-tch que problemático, ya habla anciano- hablo el controlador de las sombras, quien se acomodaba en la tierra y quedaba de estómago al cielo.

-yo soy nada más y nada menos que kaio-sama- al fin el maestro de Goku se presentó, sacando muecas de impresión de los jóvenes ninjas.

-ummm no te vez como un hombre fuerte- dijo naruto frunciendo los labios, mirando detenidamente al kaio. El aludido por el uzumaki se paró frente al hijo de kushina mientras sonreía.

-cabello rubio, marcas en las mejillas y una actitud algo arrogante, debes ser el hijo de kushina- exclamo el kaio. El aludido le sonrió a este en forma de respuesta.

Kaio-sama había entrenado a la madre de naruto y esta comentaba con el hombre de baja estatura sobre su hijo, así como mikoto y tsume de los suyos. De ahí el kaio conocía a naruto, además de los demás, no por nombre pero Goku ya hablo con él sobre el entrenamiento de los jóvenes ninjas en su planeta, además de un perro ninja.

-por lo menos kushina se levantó de inmediato al llegar a mi planeta- decía con una risa burlona el kaio, a la vez que le daba la espalda al supuesto futuro hokage.

-ahora veras anciano enano- naruto se tomó las palabras del kaio como un reto, a lo que debía recurrir a su última opción, -vamos estúpido zorro, dame un poco de tu energía y demostremos la fuerza del futuro hokage de la aldea- apretando sus dientes y con las palmas en la tierra, el uzumaki se rodeaba del manto del nueve colas.

-tenga- con un fuerte golpe, el kaio del norte mando al suelo una vez más al rubio uzumaki, -conserven fuerzas, descansen lo necesario, mañana deberán pasar una prueba antes de comenzar el entrenamiento real- dijo el maestro de Goku a la vez que les daba la espalda a los jóvenes ninjas.

-ayayayay, solo debió decirlo, no golpearme- exclamo el hijo de kushina, quien tenía un gran chichón sobre su cabeza y sus ojos eran de espirales.

-naruto- dijo con empatía la joven de ojos color perla, la cual hizo lo posible para acercase a su novio.

-bien, no sacamos nada estando en esta condición, será mejor dormir y reponer fuerzas como ordeno kaio-sama- esta vez fue sakura la que hablo, a lo que los demás asentían de acuerdo con la novia de sasuke.

-buaaahhhh, si es así, buenas noches- bostezando, el nara se acomodó en el pasto y se relajó antes de caer en el sueño. Aun con dificultades para moverse, los jóvenes ninjas relajaron sus cuerpos y cerraron sus ojos, esperando un nuevo día. Esto último era solo una frase, ya que en el otro mundo no existe el día o la noche.

-los chicos se ven fuertes, Goku los ha entrenado bien estos años- pensó el ser de piel azul con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

(Al día siguiente)

Los chicos del planeta ninja ya recompuestos, lograron ponerse de pie con dificultad, pero sus agallas y valentía superaban cualquier barrera. El kaio del norte al ver esto sonrió levemente y les concedió un delicioso desayuno, los jóvenes comieron hasta llenarse por completo. Creo que es factible decir que los jóvenes adoptaron la forma de comer de sus maestros sayayin.

Al terminar de comer, el entrenamiento debería de dar comienzo pero sin antes una tanda de bromas como prueba inicial, además de ser la única manera de que el kaio entrenara a cada uno de ellos. Como se lo habrán de imaginar, naruto se ofreció como el primero en hacer reír al hombre de piel azul. Siendo el bromista número uno de la aldea, esta prueba tendría que ser pan comido.

-a ver, a ver, tengo uno muy bueno de pepito- decía el uzumaki con confianza en su voz, este a la vez que se frotaba las manos, -ok, si esta listo, el próximo hokage de la hoja lo hará reír como nunca!- gritaba emocionado el pelirrubia pero sin el menor esfuerzo, el kaio comenzó a carcajear de uno momento a otro.

-jajajajajaja, hokage, que chistosa palabra, jajaja siempre me hace reír- decía entre risas el kaio, a la vez que se tapaba la boca y de vez en cuando se frotaba el estómago.

-bueno, creo que pase- decía naruto con un rostro sin entender la situación.

-naruto será el mejor hokage- apoyo hinata a su novio. Las palabras de la hyuga hicieron estallar en carcajadas al kaio una vez más.

-jajajajja, lo dijo otra vez, jajaja, pasas la prueba- la aprobación del kaio fue dada para hinata, la cual con las mejillas rojas se inclinaba en señal de respeto. Lo demás se miraron entre sí, cada uno se sonrió al entender como pasar esto sin fracasar.

-naruto será hokage, cuando a mi clan no los ataque las pulgas- decía kiba con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro. El kaio volvió a las carcajadas, ahora más fuertes ya que se burlaban del uzumaki directamente.

-el día en que caía un meteorito a la tierra naruto se hará kage- ahora temari con sus manos en la cadera. Los chicos comenzaron a hacer bromas pesadas a costa del sueño de naruto, el cual solo podía llorar ríos de lágrimas de forma cómica. Hinata estaba ahí para su novio, pero en su interior reía al igual que los demás.

-si no es hokage, es kage, jajajajaja- kaio-sama se lo paso en grande con los prospectos guerreros ninja, hasta el propio shino con un par de palabras saco una risa del hombre de antenas en la cabeza.

Después de aproximadamente una hora de solo risas, el kaio se recompuso, se enjuago las lágrimas de alegría de los ojos y se puso serio frente a los jóvenes. Está bien decir que después de pasar todos y cada uno de los jóvenes, estos le pidieron disculpas al uzumaki, explicando que solo buscaban la aprobación del antiguo maestro de Goku. El portador del kyubi se molestó al principio pero acepto las disculpas de sus compañeros.

-cof, cof, está bien, ahora empezara el primer entrenamiento, bubles, ven aquí bodoque- ahora el pequeño simio con sus típicos sonidos de mono, se acercó a su amigo de toda la vida. Los chicos miraron algo confundidos a kaio-sama.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto?- pregunto algo indignada la primera novia de goten, mientras que señalaba con su índice al mono juguetón.

-como lo ven, deberán atrapar a bubles, pero no lo harán entre todos, uno a uno en un tiempo de una hora, tomaran turnos para intentar atraparlo- explico el kaio. Los lentes de este brillaban con cada palabra. Creo que debo decir que naruto sonrió arrogante ante este entrenamiento.

-sencillo, solo un par de segundos y ya está en la bolsa- naruto al terminar de decir esto, saco una bolsa marrón. De donde salió, pues es la magia del fic.

Sasuke, shikamaru, shino, temari, fuu, haku, tayuyá, kin, neji, sakura, todos ellos no estaban muy seguros si esto fuese así de fácil, algo en la actitud de kaio-sama les decía que sería más complicado de lo que se veía. Pero los demás emocionados y dejándose llevar por las apariencias, pensaban que atrapar al pequeño mono seria rápido, sin considerar que sus cuerpos aun no estaban acostumbrados a la gravedad del planeta.

-entonces decidiré quien será el primero- exclamo el kaio del norte. Con la vista buscaba al primer contendiente que hiciera cara a bubles, -tú el chico perro- apunto el hombre de piel azul al heredero del clan inuzuka.

-escuchaste eso akamaru, somos afortunados- dijo kiba a su perro, el cual afectado por la gravedad, ladro un par de veces a su dueño. Siendo un perro ninja, su entrenamiento lo ayudaba a soportar este ambiente.

-espera un momento, entrenaras sin el perrito- de un movimiento rápido, kaio-sama arrebato a akamaru de las manos de kiba. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por loa velocidad en que se movía el antiguo maestro de Goku.

-¿Qué?!, vamos viejo- decía con desanimo el hijo de tsume, pero con un rostro de enojo, kiba dio un paso atrás, viendo que el kaio hablaba con seriedad.

-corre bubles, que no te atrapen- con esto dio inicio la prueba, mientras que los demás veían como kiba comenzaba a perseguir al mono, pero al dar los primeros pasos para correr, su cuerpo volvió a sentir como la gravedad hacía de las suyas.

-ven aquí mono del demonio- las palabras de kiba no eran del todo entendibles, ya que hablaba entre dientes mientras corría o eso parecía hacer. El inuzuka solo daba zancadas largas como señal de estar persiguiendo al mono.

-y ustedes, ¿Qué están esperando?- pregunto el kaio a los demás, los cuales miraban confundidos a su nuevo sensei, -a correr montón de vagos!, deben acostumbrarse a la gravedad de este planeta- ordeno en voz alta el kaio, a lo que los chicos hicieron algunos gimoteos de molestia pero enseguida empezaron la rutina bajo la vigilancia del kaio del norte.

La formación de cada uno de ellos comenzó. Las novias de goten, junto a los demás equipos hacían lo posible por atrapar al mono. Cada uno tenía un límite de una hora al día, mientras que esperaban su turno, realizaban entrenamiento de acondicionamiento físico, formación del cuerpo y resistencia física. Kaio-sama analizaba a cada uno de ellos y después de algún tiempo, logro ver que ellos más que guerreros de artes marciales, podrían combinar este arte con las habilidades ninjas.

(Un mes después)

Luego de un par de semanas desde la llegada de los jóvenes shinobis. Estos luego de un entrenamiento intensivo, ya podían moverse con más libertad por el planeta del sensei kaio-sama. Hay que agregar que al ver las capacidades de los chicos, el viejo de piel azul les permitió usar técnicas ninjas para capturar a bubles, lo cual animo a los chicos per después de un mes, aun no lograban poner un dedo encima del pequeño y regordete simio, como lo veremos a continuación.

 **-colmillo sobre colmillo-** la técnica giratoria de kiba era usada para ir con más velocidad contra bubles, -eso es, ya te tengo mono apestoso- el hijo de tsume está muy atento al simio, gozando de acercarse lentamente al simio, hasta el punto de abrir sus brazos para capturarlo, pero kiba aprendería una nueva lección este día. Nunca bajes tu guardia.

-uh, uh, aaah- bubles solo dio un salto, aportándose del camino de kiba. El joven shinobi con una mueca de confusión vio como el mono se escapaba de sus manos, pero antes de comprender que estaba sucediendo, se dio un golpe tremendo en la cara en el árbol. Después de esto, kiba cayó lentamente al suelo, a la vez que bubles se posaba en su cabeza.

-mañana…. Mañana mono apestoso…te atrapare- al terminar de decir esto, kiba cerro sus ojos inconsciente. Por otra parte, bubles saltaba y daba piruetas en el aire sobre el cuerpo del inuzuka.

-kiba esta fuera, karin uzumaki adelante!- anunciaba el kaio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La pelirroja al oir su nombre, detuvo su trote y se dispuso a realiza su intento de atrapar al mono, pero antes debía hacer su pequeño ritual de la buena suerte.

-deséame suerte, mi lindo goten- exclamo la prima de naruto, la cual sacaba su foto más preciada del sayayin mestizo. Dándole un beso a la imagen fotográfica, -bien chango bananero, hoy no escaparas de mis cadenas- decía toda confiada karin, a lo que invocaba la técnica especial del clan uzumaki.

-uh, uh, uh- bubles saltaba de un lado a otro, esperando el ataque de la chica.

(Una hora después)

-estúpido chango, ¿Cuándo fue que me hizo esto?- se preguntaba con molestia la pelirroja de lentes, quien estaba envuelta en sus propias cadenas, mientras bubles realizaba su baile de la victoria frente a ella.

-karin ya tuvo su oportunidad, son haku, adelante!- grito kaio-sama a la princesa de hielo. La mujer de negro cabello, la cual sin perder su encantadora sonrisa se dirigió hacia bubles.

-esforcémonos como siempre bubles- haku se inclinó un poco, brindándole una suave sonrisa al mono. Como respuesta a sus palabras, haku veía como bubles saltaba con alegría. A lo que el entrenamiento se dio acabo.

(Una hora después)

El planeta de kaio-sama estaba rodeado de hielo, varios espejos adornaban el pasto, el camino de asfalto donde transita el vehículo del kaio, se encontraba cubierto por el hielo de la novia de goten. Esta última había usado casi todo su arsenal para tener la oportunidad de atrapar al mono y como resultado….

-lo logre!- con un grito de victoria, la princesa de hielo levantaba en hombros al pequeño mono. La estrategia de la chica fue sencilla, uso los espejos para confundir a bubles y transportarse entre estos para luego lanzarse para conseguir el objetivo.

-felicitaciones son haku, eres la primera en conseguirlo- el kaio decía a la novia de goten. Esta última asintió con la cabeza, mientras que los demás se acercaban a dar sus propias felicitaciones a la chica.

Luego de esto, fue el intento de neji, tenten y por su lado lee. Los primeros dos estuvieron cerca, con una gran oportunidad de lograrlo aunque el límite de tiempo les jugo en contra. Ahora la sorpresa la trajo consigo el pupilo de gai. El joven shinobi experto en taijutsu, lee logro atrapar al simio, usando la liberación de sus puertas para una mayor velocidad.

-gai sensei, lo conseguí!- lee abrazaba por debajo de su brazo a bubles, mientras apuntaba al cielo a la vez que las olas del mar golpeaban a la roca en que se encontraba parado, pero claro solo era una ilusión.

-jajajajaja, que chico tan gracioso, pero bueno debemos seguir, shikamaru nara, es turno- ordeno el kaio. El hijo de shikaku con un bostezo y sus típica frase, comenzó a caminar hacia el mono que esquivo cada una de sus sombras, pero ahora después de enfrentarlo varias veces, tenía una idea de cómo atraparlo.

Seguido de la victoria de lee, el equipo de Gohan debía tenía su turno, a lo que ino fue la primera en intentarlo. Debo decir que solo jutsus no letales se podían usar durante la formación, así que ino intento usar su cabeza y fuerza física, buscando la forma como lograrlo, pero fallo al igual que choji, pero cada vez estaban más cerca. El que sí pudo lograrlo, fue el nara, usando sus jutsus de sombra y estrategias, logro acorralar al mono entre el árbol y su sombra, consiguiendo así levantar a bubles entre sus manos.

-te tengo amigo- con una suave sonrisa, decía esto shikamaru al pequeño mono. El kaio del norte se froto la barbilla, pensando si dejarlo pasar ya que uso las sombras para ganar, dejando de lado sus habilidades físicas.

-el chico lo hizo, no tengo más que decir- pensó el maestro de los jóvenes, dando su veredicto, -bien, bubles, un descanso y luego continuamos- anuncio el kaio, los chicos agradecían este instante para tomar aire.

Un rato después, siguió las demás novias de goten y la de naruto aquí una breve explicación de cómo les fue: fuu intento usar toda su fuerza, excepto el de la bestia con cola, ya que el kaio lo prohibió a ella y a naruto, estos debían usar sus propias fuerzas, a lo que lleva a que esta no lo lograra. Seguida temari quien usaba jutsus de viento para acelerar su paso, por poco y lo consigue. Kin y tayuyá, las mejores amigas terminaron con el mismo resultado, aún era muy temprano para atrapar a bubles. Hinata gracias a su byakugan, habilidades y reflejos, en solo treinta minutos consiguió el objetivo.

-esta chica tiene grandes aptitudes como guerrera, un poco más de fuerza en sus golpes y será imparable- pensaba el maestro de los jóvenes shinobis.

El próximo fue el callado shino, quien con mentalidad fría y usando solo sus técnicas como shinobi, estuvo a solo un par de centímetros de rozar el pelaje del pequeño mono. Luego de este fallido intento, fue el turno de sakura. El pobre planeta de kaio sama quedo agrietado casi por completo y bubles corrió como nunca antes de la ira de la haruno, la cual capturo al chango a través de sus amenazas.

-jajajaja, eres mío mono bananero, te lo dije, hoy era el día- con una sonrisa maliciosa, sakura miraba al pobre bubles. A cada uno de los presentes les salió una gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

-sí, sí, pasaste- decía el kaio con un tono de nerviosismo. Sakura sin perder su sonrisa, dejo al mono en el suelo y se alejó del lugar, -tu novia es de temer sasuke, por cierto, es tu turno- el uchiha sin decir una palabra asintió con la cabeza.

 **-sharingan-** activando su habilidad heredada por su familia, el uchiha se lanzó al ataque. La velocidad de sasuke era impresionante, además de que el campo estaba agrietado gracias a su novia, usaba estos para buscar un solo tropiezo de bubles para alcanzarlo.

(Una hora después)

Sasuke estaba agitado, respirando con dificultad, el sudor caía a borbotones de sy rostro, pero en sus labios se reflejaba una sonrisa. El mono estaba sentado en los hombros del uchiha, al fin el hermano de itachi había logrado su objetivo y sin usar uno de sus jutsus.

-ese es mi hermano!- grito enérgicamente el rubio uzumaki, a lo que chocaba las palmas con el uchiha.

-espero que lo logres naruto, te estaré esperando- con estas palabras de apoyo, fue el turno del rubio hijo de kushina, el cual animado esperaba poder lograr lo que su hermano.

(Una hora más)

-jajajajaja, lo hice!- grito aunque no muy fuerte el uzumaki, el cual alzaba a bubles a la vez que daba vueltas por el sector. Sin usar sus clones de sombra o alguna otra ayuda, naruto cumplió el primer entrenamiento de kaio-sama, atrapar a bubles. Los demás felicitaban a naruto quien se frotaba la cabeza.

Los demás que no lo lograron, aun no perdían la esperanza. Solo un par de días más o menos, conseguirían capturar al escurridizo mono.

Así fue que el tiempo comenzó a pasar en los chicos, aún quedaban cinco meses para terminar de entrenar en el otro mundo, lo que ellos no entendía, que exactamente al mismo tiempo, el emperador del mal también se preparaba para poder vengarse de todo lo que le fue hecho por son Goku y el próximo objetivo de su ira, sería el planeta shinobi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo, ahora debo decir que pasara de aquí en adelante.

Saga de la resurrección de freezer

Saga de selección para el torneo de los universos 6 y 7

Vuelo a tu eres mi salvadora y yo tu protector.

Torneo de los universos 6 y 7.

La muerte de los demás akatsukis.

Torneo del poder.

Final.

Eso es todo, sin mas que decir el rey del harem, alucard77 se despide diciendo.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	13. Chapter 13

Que tal queridos lectores, después de dos años, no esperen, una año, no esperen, seis meses, ummm tampoco, después de varios meses, menos, luego de solo ocho días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta increíble historia, así es el rey del harem esta emocionado ya que falta muy poco para llegar a los mil comentarios, se nota que les encanta la historia y están al pendiente de ella, por eso me gusta escribir para cada uno de ustedes, sin más respondo a sus review.

jefferson0390: si pasara un año sin actualizar considérame muerto.

Rex559: tienes razón en ciertos puntos, pero veré si tomo tu idea.

END999: kaguya saldrá, madara está muerto.

Emperor92: más dinámico, más comprometido hago a Gohan. Quería hacer algo cómico para los lectores. Con freezer espera de todo amigo, sobre darte una crítica, debo ser honesto contigo y es que tus fic no son los que yo leo, imaginármelos es difícil lo siento.

Neopercival: sabes como la pagina de los cross de dragón ball súper no son muy visitados, no te habías dado cuenta de la historia.

kaiser akuma 7: yo tampoco tengo nada que decir.

lord mau shinji 500: contigo siempre puedo contar amigo. Karin es tu favorita verdad, ya hare algo bueno con ella y goten. Lo de broly me parece genial como a todos, no matare a todos los akatsukis, más que nada destruiré la organización. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Rt16: eso es lo que quiero, que Gohan sea más como la saga de buu, fuerte y duro, pero no tanto para matar a alguien. La saga de zamasu, pues eso está en veremos, hay muchos hater pero solo es uno que esta jodiendo y haciéndose pasar por otro pero me da lo mismo.

FanFic World010: ya lo deje todo claro, además de que la comedia nunca faltara.

universeDBS1994: eres un cobarde maldito, dejaste un comentario con tu cuenta y no de forma anónima maldito bastardo. Solo no te puedo enviar un pm porque me tienes bloqueado, porque si no fuera así, todo esto no pasaría.

Brayan750: toda la razón señor, gracias por seguir la historia.

Son Zaiko Midoriya: no importa, lo importante es que dejaste tu comentario. Yo eso quería, dar protagonismo a todos pero algunos no lo entienden. Sobre taro, ya dijo todo sobre ese señor y me importa muy poco que haya vuelto.

Es todo, sin más ninguna de las historias de este fic me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños. Disfruten la historia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 13: la llegada del emperador del mal, una guerra se avecina.

Los seis meses reglamentarios en el planeta kaio había terminado, cada uno de los jóvenes ninjas provenientes de la aldea oculta entre las hojas paso por el infierno, pero claro solo como un dicho. Atrapar a bubles fue agotador en todo sentido, intentar golpear a Gregory con un mazo gigante destrozo los brazos en sentido figurado claro está. Pero en su momento, los chicos se divertían con esto y sobre todo kaio-sama, los jóvenes se molestaban entre ellos y causaba una gran gracia para el antiguo maestro de Goku. Todo este tiempo, el hombre de antenas en la cabeza, genero un apego por estos chicos como alguna vez lo hizo con las esposas de Goku y Gohan. Hoy debían volver a sus hogares en su propio planeta, lo que en el fondo de su corazón al kaio lo ponía melancólico.

Pero no era tiempo de ponerse triste, los resultados del entrenamiento se podían notar a la vista, los chicos ahora tenían una actitud un poco más seria en sus caras, sus cuerpos ya no eran tan flexibles como los de un shinobi, sus físicos había generado una mayor masa muscular pero no tanto como un fisicoculturista, el cuerpo perfecto de un guerrero z. la presencia que imponían los chicos se podía sentir en el aire, además de dominar el ki en toda faceta, un plus más para ser los mejores artistas marciales, guerreros y ninjas del mañana, quienes defenderían el mundo shinobi de todo mal.

-ahora ya no queda nada más que enseñarles, casa técnica y habilidades que han adquirido los han hecho fuertes, ya no son como los de antes- decía el sensei de los jóvenes, el cual con las manos detrás de su espalda y caminando por delante de ellos, quienes estaban formados en una línea, escuchaban al kaio con sonrisas en sus caras, -ahora me siento orgulloso de decir que son guerreros shinobis- al terminar de decir estas palabras, los lentes negros del kaio brillaron y las ropas andrajosas de los jóvenes cambio a ropas nuevas.

-muchas gracias kaio-sama- respondió sasuke con respeto por su maestro. Los jóvenes colocaron sus manos a los lados y se inclinaron frente al kaio del norte, mostrando el respeto que estos tenían por él.

-jajajaja, me avergüenzan chicos- decía el kaio frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, -pero antes de que se vayan, quiero ver el progreso de ustedes dos- dejando las risas de lado, el kaio miro a fuu y naruto. Los jinchurikis se miraron entre si y dieron un paso adelante.

-bien sensei, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?- dijo con simpleza la chica de verde cabello. El kaio sonrió mientras daba un par de pasos atrás.

-según lo que he visto en su mundo, existen 9 bestias llamadas biju o bestias con colas, cada uno tiene un nombre según sus números de colas- decía el kaio del norte. Naruto y fuu se volvieron a mirar para asentir rápidamente, -ustedes dos tiene a una bestia en sus cuerpos. Fuu el escarabajo de siete colas y naruto el zorro de las nueve colas- exclamo el sensei del otro mundo, a lo que los jóvenes volvieron a asentir.

-chomei es mi amiga, nos entendemos bien- comento fuu con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, -pero no puedo decir lo mismo de naruto- con una mueca nerviosa fuu miraba al joven uzumaki, quien se frotaba la cabeza con vergüenza.

-el tonto zorro pareciera que no le caigo muy bien, jejejejeje- decía entre risas nerviosas el hijo de kushina, mientras que kaio-sama veía de forma analítica al par de jinchurikis.

-eso no importa por el momento, cuando logres un nivel de confianza con tu bestia interior adquirirás todo su potencial- explico el kaio del nortea naruto, el cual animado asintió con afirmación, -pero por el momento el entrenamiento en este planeta, debió ayudar a liberar un poco de más el poder del nueve colas- decía con una sonrisa orgullosa el kaio. A naruto no le tardaron que sus ojos brillaran de la emoción.

-¿enserio sensei? Eso sería estupendo!- gritaba de emoción el alegre rubio uzumaki, dando un pequeño salto de felicidad, -genial, hasta el momento solo había podido invocar hasta mi cuarta cola, pero siempre que llegaba a la quinta, mi cuerpo no lo soportaba- hablo el rubio con los puños apretados y una mirada de decisión en sus ojos.

-calma tus zorros naruto- detuvo kaio-sama haciendo un breve broma, cambiando el concepto de esa frase, -hasta el momento no sabemos cuántas colas podrás invocar, comienza con las primeras cuatro- ordenaba el kaio a naruto, sin esperar más, el uzumaki comenzó a acumular el poder del zorro en su interior y sacarlo al exterior.

La capa o manto de chakra rojo oscuro se empezó a esparcir por todo el cuerpo del uzumaki, sus rasgos se volvieron más bestiales, sus ojos perdieron el azul y pasaron a ser de color blanco completo y redondo sin emoción alguna. Además de un par de orejas de zorro se levantaban de su cabello y su postura ahora era la de un animal salvaje, mientras que cuatro colas se balanceaban de un lado a otro.

 **-graaaaaaghhhh!-** rugió con fuerza naruto, provocando una onda de expansión a todo poder, la cual suprimía el viento a su alrededor y lo expulsaba como una ráfaga de aire. Los demás tuvieron que cubrirse para mantenerse de pie en la tierra.

-oooaaaaahhh, que poder tan impresionante- pensó sorprendido el kaio del norte, quien al igual que los chicos se tapaba el rostro por la cantidad de viento expulsado por naruto, -aunque rugir de esa manera no era necesario- esto lo dijo el kaio en tono de reproche, a lo que naruto se frotaba la cabeza riendo con su voz grave.

 **-jejejejeje, creo que no-** decía el uzumaki entre carcajadas bestiales. A los demás les salio una gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas ante el comportamiento del uzumaki.

-bien, ahora invoca una cola más, sentirás el cambio cuando lo hagas- ordeno el kaio del norte. Naruto volvió a ponerse en actitud seria, a lo que comenzaba a surgir la quinta cola del zorro.

-animo naruto, tu puedes!- animaba la hyuga a su novio. Naruto siempre podía contar con el resguardo y apoyo de la chica de ojos blancos. Con esta motivación, naruto se esforzaba cada día, además de la protección de cada uno de sus seres queridos y del más débil.

-hazlo naruto, no temas- se decía mentalmente a si mismo el hijo de kushina, quien con una última explosión de ki hizo emerger su quinta cola, pero este no fue el único cambio en él. Una nueva transformación nació en naruto, ahora su cuerpo poseía una especie de armadura hecha de huesos, la que asemejaba al zorro de las nueve colas.

-umm muy bien, parece ser que más te acercas a la liberación de tus colas, te conviertes en una copia del zorro- exclamo con sabiduría el kaio del norte, el cual con manos detrás de su espalda, examinaba el cuerpo del rubio.

 **-wow, sorprendente, ahora me veo aún más aterrador que antes-** decía naruto viéndose a sí mismo, bueno sus brazos y piernas, además de algo de la armadura huesuda que sobresalía en él.

-debo decirlo, te ves genial naruto- halago kiba a su compañero de equipo. Quien comenzaba a dar varios saltos por todo el lugar, golpes al aire, patadas y combinaciones de estas.

-su velocidad también aumento drásticamente, si sigue así, alcanzar el poder de naruto será realmente difícil- pensaba el uchiha con los brazos cruzados y una mirada serena en su rostro. Por dentro sasuke también tenía algo que consiguió en estos meses de formación pero lo dejaría para un próximo combate.

-ok, ya has presumido lo suficiente, vuelve a la normalidad- ordeno el kaio viendo lo entretenido que estaba naruto con su nueva forma.

 **-espere un momento, solo quiero intentar algo mas-** respondió naruto. Sin respetar la orden de su maestro, comenzó a acumular energía en su boca, la cual creaba una enorme bola de chakra purpura.

-espera idiota!- grito el kaio, pero naruto ya había lanzado la técnica por los aires, pero la gravedad del planeta cambio la dirección del ataque, el cual ahora tenía como objetivo otra cosa.

-oh, oh- fueron las palabras de karin al ver como estallaba el ataque de su primo. El pobre vehículo de kaio-sama fue hecho pedazos por la biju-dama de naruto.

 **-ups. Lo siento sensei, creo que me excedí jejejeje-** exclamo el uzumaki mientras se rascaba la cabeza junto a una risa nerviosa que emitia de su boca. Kaio-sama con un rostro inmutable, se aproximó al hijo de kushina y con un fuerte coscorrón lo volvió a la normalidad.

-cof, cof, volvamos contigo fuu- sin darle mas atención al tema, el kaio del norte se dirgio ahora la portador del siete colas. Por otro lado, naruto era retirado por kiba y shino, mientras que este estaba inconsciente y con espirales en sus ojos.

-mi pobre naruto- dijo hinata, mientras que kiba y shino le entregaban a su novio en sus brazos. A lo que la hyuga lo tomaba en forma nupcial.

-ahora has lo mismo que naruto, pero esta vez, libera todo el potencial de tu bestia con cola- sugirió el kaio del norte, a lo que la peli verde se veía un poco menos confiada, solo había logrado hasta una cuarta a lo más una quinta cola, pero liberar las siete era otra cosa.

 _-me escuchas pequeña-_ una voz al interior de fuu resonó en ella, a lo que este cerro sus ojos para oír a su amiga, _-sabes que te apoyare en todo lo que pueda, prestare mi poder y no dejare que se descontrole, confía en mi-_ exclamo chomei con un tono tranquilizador. La novia de goten lo pensó un momento para luego abrir sus ojos, los que reflejaban una decisión absoluta.

-ok sensei, estoy lista- con una voz decisiva, la chica de ojos anaranjados colocaba sus manos en sus costados, la misma pose que tomaban los sayayin para pasar a la fase de súper sayayin.

Sin decir nada más y con los chicos tomando posición más alejados de la chica, dándole espacio a esta, fuu empezó a liberar su poder de cola en cola o mejor dicho ala en ala. Primero fueron dos con su manto transparente, luego le siguió el manto de un rojo sangre oscuro y sus ojos blancos, pero ya en la quinta cola, una armadura de huesos apareció en ella además de arremolinar una gran cantidad de chakra por todo el lugar.

 _-eso es mi niña, ya solo falta un par de alas más-_ animaba el siete colas desde el interior de la peli verde, la cual seguía el aumento de energía hasta la sexta ala, ya ahora era una especie de la misma bestia de siete colas, pero con el detalle que aún no estaba completo.

 **-graaaaagghhhh!-** con un último rugido de fuu, su cuerpo fue envuelto en una luz blanca que enceguecía a cada uno de los jóvenes shinobis, pero gracias a los lentes del kaio, este podía ver cada detalle de la transformación de fuu.

-esta es su verdadera forma, pero….- al terminar, fuu se dejó ver con más claridad, siendo una réplica exacta de la bestia con siete colas o mejor dicho, el biju de las siete alas de insecto. En resumidas cuentas, era un escarabajo con una especie de armadura del medioevo.

-con un demonio, ¿esa cosa es fuu?- decía tayuyá con asombro, mientras que kin asentía con la cabeza.

-vaya cariño, has perdido un par de puntos de belleza- exclamo ino a la vez que reía entre dientes por su propia broma. Como si la hubiera escuchado, fuu se volteo a ver s los demás jóvenes, -era una broma, no lo tomes enserio- dijo rápidamente ino al ver a la enorme bestia, la cual emitía un aura muy intimidante.

 **-me siento extraña en este cuerpo, no te ofendas chomei pero ino tiene razón-** dijo fuu con voz grave, dejando caer sus alas de insecto y digámoslo, la forma del siete colas no era para nada agradable para la vista.

-fiuuu, por un momento pensé que habría perdido el control con esa forma- dijo ino suspirando de alivio, mientras que fuu y su bestia interior se enfrascaban en uan discusión sobre el aspecto de esta.

 _-ya deja de molestar fuu, es mejor que vuelvas a la normalidad antes de que tome el control de tu cuerpo-_ decía molesta el siete colas. La aludida solo dio un leve suspiro de molestia y cambio de forma a su estado base. Kaio-sama por su lado aún seguía pensando en que esta no era la última fase de la combinación de poderes, aún podría llegar más lejos.

-escarabajo tonto, no acepta una crítica constructiva- exclamo la novia de goten con molestia, mientras posaba sus manos en las caderas. En eso, el kaio se acercó a la chica.

-fuu necesito preguntártelo con sinceridad, ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste al transformarte?- cuestiono el hombre de piel azul a la chica. La kunoichi de verde cabello se mantuvo pensante por unos segundos, analizando cada sensación que sentía su cuerpo en el momento de su paso a ser el siete colas.

-ahora que lo menciona sensei, sentí como si aún no estuviera completa, como si pudiera llegar más allá de ser el siete colas, combinar nuestras energías en una sola- fuu se escuchaba emocionada al decir esto. Relataba cada sentimiento que su cuerpo paso, mientras que el kaio del norte despejaba las dudas con cada palabra de la jinchuriki femenina.

-es exactamente como lo pensé, existe una última forma que puedes lograr pero aun no estoy seguro de cómo llegar a ella- comento el hombre pequeño, lo cual saco un gemido de molestia de fuu. La joven estaba muy emocionada por las primeras palabras del kaio, pero al oír que este no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo alcanzar esta fase, se desanimó por completo.

-esperen un momento!- grito el ya recuperado naruto, uniéndose a la conversación del kaio con fuu. El par presto atención al rubio uzumaki, esperando su cuestionamiento, -¿yo también puedo alcanzar ese nivel?- el kaio miro al cielo por unos segundos y luego a naruto.

-si puedes, creo que todos los controladores de estas bestias pueden llegar a alcanzarlo, pero lamentablemente lo repito, no sé cómo ustedes podrían hacerlo- volvió a repetir el kaio del norte, ahora desanimando al uzumaki, pero el rubio estaba inspirado el día de hoy y se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-lo tengo, se lo preguntaremos al señor wiss, él me ayudo a deshacer el sello en mi interior y poder usar la fuerza del kyubi- el kaio se sorprendió ante tal lógica, ya que naruto nunca se presentó como el más inteligente del grupo, mientras que fuu volvió a animarse.

-buena idea cabeza chorlito, sabía que no solo aire tenías en la cabeza- dijo la peli verde agarrando del cuello a naruto y restregar su puño en su cabeza.

-es cierto, el señor wiss puede que tanga una idea- pensó el kaio restregándose la barbilla en señal de meditación, -ahora que lo recuerdo, el señor wiss y el señor bills se han encariñado mucho con este planeta, solo espero que no sea contraproducente en el futuro- pensó algo preocupado el maestro de los jóvenes shinobis, quienes ya listos, hablaban entre sí, esperando a quien los iba a llevar a casa. De un segundo a otro, apareció de quien esperaban.

-hola kaio, ya vine como lo habíamos acordado- exclamo Goku con su típica sonrisa en su cara. El kaio asintió con la cabeza, mientras que naruto y los demás se acercaban a estos, -es impresionante kaio-sama, la energía de cada uno aumento de golpe estos seis meses- menciono el sayayin de raza pura, a lo que sentía el ki de los ninjas.

-jejejeje, no es por nada pero ahora podríamos pelear a la par papá- exclamo naruto frotándose la nariz en tono algo arrogante, sacando una carcajada de Goku.

-eso espero en el futuro, cuando estés listo tendremos nuestro combate hijo- dijo con seguridad en su voz Goku, el cual frotaba la cabeza del joven uzumaki, -a ti también sasuke, espero ese día- sin dejar a su otro hijastro, el son, acariciaba los negros cabellos del uchiha.

-estarás orgulloso padre- respondió el hijo de mikoto, a lo que Goku le sonrió a este.

-bien, ya es hora de irnos chicos, todos los echan de menos- los jóvenes shinobis luego de agradecer al kaio del norte, quien les dio acopio durante todo este tiempo, partieron junto a Goku gracias a la tele transportación del guerrero sayayin.

-algo me dice que estos muchachos tendrán un gran papel en el futuro, solo espero que sepan cómo confrontarlo- exclamo en voz alta el kaio del norte, quien junto a sus ayudante bubles y Gregory volvían a la rutina de todos los días.

El kaio del norte estaba en todo lo correcto al decir esto, ya que en esos instantes, muy cerca del planeta a tan solo algunos días de este, la nave del emperador del mal se acercaba cada vez más. Con una tripulación de mil soldados, frezzer buscaba conseguir la venganza contra el sayayin que lo humillo en aquella batalla en el planeta namek, el guerrero de esa raza guerrera que destruyo sin contemplación, el súper sayayin que lo envió a ese campo de flores donde era torturado por la belleza que otorgaba este, ese era son Goku y sus seres queridos sufrirían por su culpa, o eso planeaba el monstruo sin sentimientos llamado freezer.

(El día prometido)

-señor freezer, en pocos minutos llegaremos al planeta destinado- decía uno de los lacayos del emperador, el cual tenía forma de pájaro.

-esplendido, ya ansió poder destruir a ese odioso de Goku con mis propias manos- decía con ira en su voz el emperador del mal, el cual apretaba sus puños imaginando que aplastaba al sayayin.

-todo a su tiempo mi señor, primero comprobaremos el ambiente del planeta, puede venderse en un muy buen precio- decía el pequeño zorbet, analizando en los controles el mundo de los shinobis.

-lo destruiré cuando termine con Goku y sus hijos, no me interesa el planeta que albergo a esos malditos monos por tanto tiempo- dijo en total calma el emperador del mal, mientras sus brazos en su silla anti gravedad. Zorbet sin contradecir a su supremo líder, solo asintió con la cabeza, nadie en esa nave podía contradecir a freezer a menos que quisieran terminar hechos cenizas.

-preparando la entrada al planeta, en solo unos minutos entraremos a la atmosfera del planeta mi señor- decía el piloto con cara de Sapo a freezer.

-excelente, procuren aterrizar en el lugar exacto donde se encuentra ese bastardo de Goku- ordeno el emperador del mal, a lo que el soldado se puso nerviosos al instante.

-señor freezer no es por traerle malas noticias, pero el detector de energía no ha podido localizar el punto exacto donde se alberga ese sayayin- decía en un tono bastante cauto el soldado, a lo que freezer hizo una mueca de molestia ante la noticia de su lacayo.

-aterriza en un lugar elevado, de una u otra manera haremos que son Goku se presente al campo de batalla- dijo con una pizca de molestia el emperador delo mal, pero esto le ganaba al gozo de solo una cosa, -si matamos a muchos humanos, de seguro se presentara- con una sonrisa maligna dijo esto el hijo de cold, el cual no tenía el más mínimo de compasión por las vidas del planeta shinobi.

-enseguida señor!- respondió el cara de sapo, el cual suspiraba de alivio al no ser liquidado por freezer. Ya el emperador del mal no tomaba en cuenta con acabar vidas de más soldados inútiles o que lo hicieran enojar, no ya no, ahora solo mantenía una cosa en mente. Destruir a Goku era su sueño y meta desde hace meses y al fin pensaba lograrlo.

La nave espacial del emperador de negro corazón, comenzó a entrar a la atmosfera del planeta, entrando por completo a los cielos del paneta ninja. Desde esa altura se podían ver cada una de las aldeas el mundo, todos los países que se extendían en la tierra, pero en solo uno el emperador y sus soldados del mal comenzarían su genocidio. La pregunta más importante es, ¿Cuál es la tierra en que arribarían? Esa pregunta solo tomaría muy poco tiempo ya que al leer e4sto, la nave de freezer ya aterrizaba en uno de los países de este mundo.

-esto es un ecosistema bastante rustico, los pobladores de estas aldeas están varios años detrás de otros planetas- decía zorbet visualizando por las pantallas a los aldeanos que trabajaban debajo de ellos, pero al darse cuenta de esta cosa pasando sobre sus cabezas, nadie quedo indiferente a esto, la curiosidad, terror, miedo, incertidumbre, todos estos sentimientos inundaron sus mentes.

(En el país de la tierra, aldea escondida entre las rocas)

-tsuchikage!- a la oficina del líder de la aldea, entraba uno de los shinobis al cargo de este. Los ninjas de esta aldea, se caracterizaban por el color rojo en sus uniformes, además de tener un mejor dominio en el estilo de tierra.

-¿Qué sucede? para que entres de esa forma a mi oficina- decía algo malhumorado anciano de pequeña estatura, el cual vestido con ropas típicas de un ninja, además de una especia de poncho de cuatro colas de seda verde, (dos por delante y dos por detrás), mientras que este encima de sus hombros era rojo. Su cabello era cano y largo por detrás, aunque tomados en una coleta china sin cabello en la parte de arriba pero si con un gran bigote blanco y barba de chivo en su rostro. La imagen de este, era de total dureza, un hombre orgulloso y aparentemente un cascarrabias.

-señor tsuchikage, me disculpo por esta intromisión, pero acabamos de recibir informes de que una nave muy extraña está sobrevolando la aldea- decía con nerviosismo el ninja de la aldea, en ese instante, el kage de levanto de inmediato de su asiento, una noticia así no la recibía todos los días.

-eso es absurdo!- gritaba incrédulo el anciano enano, pero el ninja negaba en repetidas ocasiones con la cabeza.

-no mi señor, lo he visto con mis propios ojos al igual que toda la aldea, en estos momentos se está posicionando en frente de la villa, en la montaña cerca de nosotros- decía el shinobi desesperado porque el kage creyera en sus palabras.

-si es así, debo ver esto en persona, llama a mi nieta y a un escuadrón jounin junto a kitsuchi, ellos me acompañaran en esta travesía- ordeno el epqueño anciano, quien levitaba por los aires. El viejo salía por la ventana, para ver la nave de freezer con sus propios ojos.

-si señor!- exclamo a todo pulmón el ninja. Luego de esto, el kage junto a las personas mencionadas, se reunieron y fueron hacia el lugar de aterrizaje de la nave, sin saber que esperar al llegar ahí.

(Aldea de la hoja)

Mientras tanto, desde el otro lado del mapa, en la aldea de la hoja, un pequeño guerrero sayayin, se preparaba junto a su familia para una enorme barbacoa, junto a su familia, amigos y conocidos de la aldea. Esta ocasión era especial, para celebrar el fin del entrenamiento de los jóvenes shinobis con kaio-sama. La mayor parte de los clanes se encontraban en ese lugar, pero cuatro personas brillaban por su ausencia y estos eran, el dios de la destrucción, su ayudante, Goku y Gohan, quienes se encontraban entrenando en el planeta del gato purpura.

-espero les guste mis dangos con extra chocolate- decía la mitarashi dejando un plato de gran tamaño con todas estas delicias dulces.

-seguro que si anko, estas pequeñas cosas redondas son la tentación de cualquier shinobi- decía hana llevando uno de los dangos a su boca.

-no como el ramen- decía naruto pasando por el lugar, con la parrilla a cuestas. Las palabras del uzumaki sacaron una vena de molestia por parte de la esposa de Gohan.

-quieres pelear cabeza hueca- reto anko a naruto, el cual se dio vuelta para encarar a la mujer.

-cuando quieres mujer serpiente- gruño naruto a la mujer de ojos color chocolate.

-ya, ya, no empecemos la fiesta con el pie izquierdo- hana intentaba calmar a estos dos, que elevaban sus ki causando en leve temblor en la residencia son.

-cálmense los dos o tendré que disciplinarlos- de la nada emergió la pelirroja esposa de Goku, la cual moviendo sus cabellos amenazadoramente, en eso anko y naruto se calmaron en el acto.

Por otra parte, gai y lee ayudaban partiendo el carbón con sus propias manos, en una competencia entre ellos dos. Kakashi junto a su hija yinari y 18, se encontraban jugando con su pequeña niña. También tsume, mabui y la hija de Goku, gine, ayudaban con poner la mesa en el patios y sus correspondientes cubiertos. Las demás esposas de Goku y Gohan, eran ayudadas por kin, tenten y haku en la preparación de la comida. Goten por su parte, estaba recostado en el pasto, disfrutando de su día libre.

-tío goten!- decían un par de pequeñas vocecillas. El guerrero mestizo se levantó para ser recibido por los brazos de los pequeños hijos de su hermano. Estos eran beat y pan, quienes niños juguetones querían pasar su tiempo con su tío.

-mis pequeños sobrinitos- decía el mestizo recibiéndolos von total alegría, a los que a ambos les daba vueltas y vueltas. Por otro lado, una jovencita de cabello rojo, miraba celosa a los niños.

-muuu, ¿porque goten no me da vueltas así?- se preguntaba molesta karin, la cual colocaba los manteles a la mesa con ayuda de temari.

-vamos karin, no seas celosa, es el tiempo de goten para ser tío- respondió la hermana de garra con una sonrisa en su cara, pero en su mente veía a goten jugando con los pequeños como si este jugara con sus hijos futuros. Al pensar esto, la rubia de la arena no evito poner roja como un tomate.

-graaaagghhh, el oso goten los atrapara pequeños granujas- exclamaba goten imitando a este animal, recordando a uno de sus viejos favoritos cuando tuvo su primera misión de clase c con el equipo 7.

Lamentablemente la diversión fue abruptamente interrumpida por solo una presencia de entre las millones que habitaban este planeta, pero solo una persona logro notarla y al hacerlo, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda hasta su nuca. Me refiero a son goten, quien dirigió su mirada de dónde provenía ese ki de tal magnitud, dejando de corretear a los pequeños. Los niños se acercaron confundidos con su tío.

-jugar, jugar- reclamo pan con las mejillas hinchadas, jalando del brazo al inerte goten, al cual le caían varias gotas de sudor de su frente. Mikoto escucho los reclamos de los pequeños y al ver a goten, supo que algo andaba mal.

-goten- dijo con una voz suave la madre de itachi, pero este no respondió a ella y menos a los pequeños, -pan, beat, porque no mejor van a jugar con el tío kiba y akamaru- comento la uchiha a los pequeños. Estos se miraron entre ellos y luego a donde señalaba la pelinegra.

-sii!- gritaron los infantes, los cuales corrían a todo lo que les daban sus piernitas, mientras que mikoto se acercaba al hijo de Goku y ella en ley.

-¿te encuentras bien goten?- pregunto la matriarca uchiha, colcando su mano en el hombro del mestizo, a lo que llamo la atención de este.

-estamos en problemas, en graves problemas- al fin respondió el guerrero de cabello negro. Mikoto alzo una ceja por lo dicho por su hijo. Esta le iba a cuestionar a goten pero este se le adelanto, -una presencia poderosa y maligna, puedo sentirla en esa dirección- exclamo el pequeño, apuntando en dirección al país de la tierra.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, mikoto comenzó a rastrear las firmas de energías en ese lugar. Mikoto quedo igual de pasmada que goten, pero no solo por esa presencia, ya que estaba acompañada por cientos de fuertes energías que rebasaban a un ninja normal o hasta los propios anbus. Sin notarlo, mei y mabui se dirigieron a ellos, con otras intenciones.

-oigan, no se quedaran parados ahí sin hacer nada, vengan a ayudarnos un poco no creen- decía en un tono de broma la ex misukage de la niebla, pero esta no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de estos dos.

-¿mikoto?- pregunto preocupada la mujer de piel oscura mientras tenía en sus brazos a su hija gine, la cual veía con curiosidad a su hermano y madre uchiha.

-en ese lugar, cerca de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, sientan las presencias de ese lugar- respondió mikoto bajando un poco su mirada al suelo. Mei y mabui se encogieron de hombros e hicieron lo pedido por la uchiha.

-es…esto es una broma ¿cierto?- pregunto mei nerviosa, la cual no podía creer en lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Mabui que estupefacta que las palabras no salían de su boca.

-no mei, el planeta está en serios problemas- comento mikoto con tono alarmante, lo que solo llamo la atención de los demás. Los presentes también se acercaron al grupo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso mikoto?- pregunto la hokage en evidente tono de molestia, pero la uchiha solo atino a levantar su8 indicie y apuntar en dirección al país de la tierra.

-deben sentirlos por ustedes mismos- respondió la uchiha a la kage, quien con un chasquido de lengua se dispuso sentir los kis en ese lugar, mientras que los demás también lo hacía, bueno quienes dominaban esta técnica.

Solo rostros de preocupación comenzaron a reflejarse en cada uno de los ninjas de la aldea. Incrédulos de que un poder de tal magnitud, malvado y retorcido haya llegado a amenazar al planeta, se hacían a la idea que este sería un combate que tal vez jamás podría llegar a ganar. Por su lado la líder de la villa empezaba a planear su estrategia y contramedidas a este peligro.

-mamá, teno medo- decía inocentemente gine a su madre, mientras que se reguardaba en los brazos de esta. Mabui atrajo a su hija a ella, preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder.

-bien lo primero que debemos hacer, es no alarmar a la gente o a los pequeños en este caso- exclamaba con sabiduría la pelirrubia esposa de Goku, pensando primero en los demás antes que nada, -mabui, junto a shizune, lee, gai, choji, 18, kurenai, anko, kiba, shino, hana y tenten, se quedan a vigilar la aldea, los demás prestaremos apoyo en la batalla mientras intentamos establecer conexión con el señor wiss- ordeno la hokage a los shinobis, quienes asintieron de inmediato.

-es verdad, si logramos contactar al señor wiss, podemos contactarnos con Goku y Gohan, ellos acabaran con el problema- decía mei con mejores ánimos, viendo la luz de esperanza entre el oscuro panorama.

-no es necesario, si lucho con todas mis fuerzas puedo vencer al sujeto más fuerte, confío en mis poderes- interrumpió goten el plan, las palabras de mei fueron como una apuñalada en su corazón. Siempre estaba Gohan o su padre para salvar el día, pero ahora que podía demostrar lo contrario, quería ser el héroe que ayudara al planeta.

-estoy con goten, esta es la prueba para demostrar todo lo aprendido estos seis meses con kaio-sama- exclamo el animado naruto, que en cierta forma podría tener la razón.

-apoyo a naruto, si vencemos estaremos un paso más delante de llegar a los límites de nuestra fuerza- apoyaba sasuke a sus hermanos, colocándose a un lado de naruto.

-tienen razón, además, si algo pasa tendré a mi lindo goten para protegerme- decía de forma empalagosa karin, la cual se abrazaba del brazo derecho de su novio.

-yo, también quiero ir- decía un poco tímida la hyuga acercándose a su novio. Así como sakura y los demás se sumaron a la cruzada contra los soldados de freezer. Los adultos se miraban entre sí con sonrisas de orgullos plasmadas en sus labios.

-esta bien, confiaremos en ustedes jóvenes shinobis de la hoja- decía tsunade con voz autoritaria, -mei, kushina, mikoto, yugao, Kakashi, tsume, samui y yo los apoyaremos en el combate, no quiero ninguna baja en el encuentro- dictamino la líder de la aldea, a lo que los ninjas asentían con la cabeza, listos para comenzar el vieja hacia la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

-papá, hermano, ahora yo protegeré este mundo como lo han hecho ustedes, estarán orgullosos de mi- pensó el pequeño sayayin con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Es lamentable decirlo, pero goten había cometido un craso error en su juicio, estaba subestimando en demasía a su oponente. Es verdad que freezer en su estado base no era ña superioridad completa o se comparaba con el súper sayayin dos del pequeño, pero este no conocía el límite de la fuerza del emperador del mal. Por otro lado, goten jamás conoció a freezer en persona y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de cruzar puños con él, desde el principio no comprendía en que se estaba metiendo.

-todos andando, aun siendo una aldea rival, debemos ayudar a la roca antes de que ocurra una tragedia!- ordeno la kage de la hoja, a lo cual los ninjas usaron sus técnicas de vuelo, partiendo de inmediato hacia el país de la tierra.

(En una de las montañas cercanas a la aldea)

La nave del emperador del mal comenzaba a descender suavemente en un lugar plano donde esta estuviera a salvo. Al fin el arribo de las fuerzas de freezer podría iniciar su conquista sobre este planeta, pero no contaban con la aparición de un grupo de ninjas de la roca, quienes con sus típicos atuendos de la aldea, se mantenían firma frente al objeto volador no identificado.

-señor freezer, detectamos señales de vida humanas en la parte posterior de la nave- decía el soldado sapo del némesis de Goku. Este último con una sonrisa maligna, algo característico en él, rio levemente.

-muéstralos en pantalla- ordeno el emperador del mal, a lo cual el sapo sin perder el tiempo, enfoco al grupo de ninjas de la aldea. En la imagen se podía ver al anciano tsuchikage, un hombre de gran estatura con una pañoleta roja en su cabeza, de cara redonda y una barba que empezaba de las patillas y abarcaba toda su barbilla. Al lado de este, una joven de cabello negro corto, mueca seria en su cara, de test blanca, ojos negros y hermosos rostro, tal así como su curvilíneo cuerpo, semejante al de kin. Además de varios otros jounin de la aldea menos importantes.

-son solo insectos comparados al señor freezer- decía zorbet con una maliciosa sonrisa en su feo rostro. Por otro lado, el mencionado emperador, se fijaba más en el pequeño anciano el cual estaba flotando en los aires, una técnica que no cualquier pelafustán aprendía. Solo un guerrero o que tuviera un entrenamiento físico podía llegar a usar la levitación a tal grado como lo hacía este anciano.

-cierra la boca zorbet, tu solo debes estar preparado si las cosas se ponen en nuestra contra- exclamo bastante serio el poderoso ser de cuernos en su cabeza. El pequeño de nariz chata levanto su anillo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-señor freezer, esperamos ordenes- exclamo chisami viendo directamente a los ninjas de la roca. Freezer volvió a sonreír taimadamente, a lo que se apoyaba en su silla flotante.

-que estamos esperando, debemos ser respetuosos y salir a saludar, todos debemos salir a saludar- esta última parte, freezer la exclamo de forma maliciosa. Dentro de la nave, se encontraban exactamente mil soldados bajo las órdenes de freezer. Cada uno esperando para salir a la superficie y comenzar a divertirse con la gente de este planeta.

(En el exterior)

-¿Qué rayos están esperando?, vamos no tenemos todo el día- decía la pelinegra kunoichi, ya hartándose esperar a que la nave dejara ver a su tripulación.

-tranquila hija, aún no sabemos que nos depara esa cosa, mantente alerta- exclamo el hombre alto regordete a su hija, el cual cauto no se confiaba de esta extraña cosa con forma de araña.

-sí, si- respondio con flojera la pelinegra, la cual posaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, en señal de despreocupación total, -hey anciano, estas muy callado, no tienes algo que decir- decía con una sonrisa socarrona la chica al kage, pero este no emitio respuesta alguna, sacando un chasquido de lengua por parte de kurotsuchi.

-tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. Es como aquella vez que vi al mal en persona- pensaba para sí mismo el líder de la roca, recordando el primer encuentro que tuvo con el uchiha, amigo del primer hokage. Si no sabes a quien me refiero, pues es nada más y nada menos que el propio madara.

Onoki está en completa razón al sentir esto en su cuerpo enano, nada hacía presagiar lo que este esperaría a lo que se abriera la compuerta que daría paso al ejército más temible del universo, los cuales no tenían piedad con nada y nadie, además de ser comandados por el ser más vil y retorcido del espacio. El anciano lo conocería en carne propia y aún no sabemos que saldrá convida después de este encuentro. Esto se sabrá en estos momentos, ya que la compuerta emitía el sonido de estar abriéndose de par en par.

-todos preparados, no pierdan su vista de ese lugar- exclamo el padre de kurotsuchi a la decena de jounin que los resguardaban. Cada uno de estos comenzaron a sacar sus kunais y empuñarlos con la mano derecha, listos por si algo pasaba.

-vamos alienígenas, kurotsuchi quiere algo de acción- decía confiada la chica. Su padre solo gruño por lo confiada de su hija en estos momentos, aun le faltaba un poco de disciplina.

Del interior de la nave empezaron a emerger varios soldados usando la misma armadura extraña para los ninjas, pero eso era de lo que menos se preocupaban. De lo que realmente tomaron atención, fue que estos podían volar por los aires al igual que el tsuchikage, además de que cada soldado presentaba rasgos animales, demoniacos o humanoides jamás vistos. Las cosas empeoraron al ver que salían y seguían saliendo de la nave, acumulándose en el cielo.

-no puedo creerlo- decía con voz ahogada el sorprendido kage. Los demás no lograban articular palabra laguna, el shock en que se encontraban era de tal magnitud que se mantenían como estatuas mirando al cielo.

-vaya, vaya, creo que hemos causado una entrada sorprendente para ellos- decía una voz al interior de la nave, la cual se burlaba de la situación. Onoki apretando sus dientes, comenzó a elevarse en el aire, encarando a los soldados de freezer.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren con mi aldea?- pregunto tajante el anciano de estatura baja. Del interior de la nave, levitando con una suavidad comparable a una pluma al viento, el emperador del mal emergía con total gloria al planeta ninja.

-oh, disculpe mi descortesía, déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es freezer y solo quiero una cosa- onoki al escuchar esta frase llena de sarcasmo, ver al ser que se asemejaba al mismísimo diablo, quien acompañado a chisami y a zorbet, se posicionaba frente a kage. Este emitía su aura oscura y maligna que dejo completamente helado al anciano, esto jamás lo había sentido, ni siquiera con el mismo madara. La energía negativa de este sujeto- superaba a cualquier ninja renegado que haya conocido.

-esos ojos, esos ojos son de un asesino a sangre fría- pensó el kage anciano. Mientras que freezer se acercaba con paciencia al hombre frente a él, quedando tal vez un par de metros de este, lo hizo para terminar y recalcar su frase.

-busco a un sayayin llamado son Goku, si fuera tan amable de brindarme esa información, estaría muy complacido- decía con una educación envidiable, pero en sus palabras nada era amabilidad, solo sarcasmo puro.

-ese nombre me parece muy conocido, creo que así se llama el patriarca del clan son, ellos se albergan en la aldea de la hoja- respondió onoki con total desfachatez, el kage de la roca enviaba al pelotón de extraterrestres que sabía que venían sin buenas intenciones, a la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Aunque quien podía culparlo, el tsuchikage solo quería proteger a su aldea y haría todo lo posible para proteger a su gente.

-lamentablemente no conozco ese lugar, ¿tú lo conoces zorbet?- pregunto freezer volteando a ver al pequeño lacayo.

-no señor freezer, creo que debería ser un poco más específico a lo que se refiere- decía el aludido, siguiendo el juego del emperador del mal.

-en esa dirección, suroeste de este lugar, sigan derecho y llegaran a la aldea- señalo el kage hacía en dirección a la tierra del fuego. Freezer comenzó a asentir con la cabeza. Todo esto en señal de broma.

-ya veo, bien, creo que mis soldados y yo deberíamos partir, pero antes…- aun el tsuchikage no podía respirar de alivio, ya empezar a detectar que este sujeto estaba jugando con él, -quisiera saber tu nombre anciano, solo para tener en cuenta de quién me brindo tan valiosa información- decía el emperador del mal, con un tono delicado y siempre sarcástico. El kage no lo pensó mucho, si llevaba la contraria a este tipo, acabaría muy mal para él y los demás.

-tsuchikage de la aldea escondida entre las rocas, onoki. Si es tan amable, retírense por favor- habl amablemente el anciano, pero freezer con un rostro de superioridad no quería terminar el juego ahí.

-onoki, la palabra tsuchikage se oye muy imponente, ¿eres el emperador de este pueblo?, o tal vez otra cosa- las preguntas no terminaban para el abuelo de kurotsuchi, quien junto a su padre veían impotentes al kage, tratar con el extraterrestre.

-algo parecido, se podría decir que soy el líder de este pueblo, el encargado de proteger a su gente a toda costa- decía con voz firme el anciano, pero esto solo divertía al alíen de cabeza purpura. Freezer entendía la desesperación del anciano por librarse de él, lo cual le daba puntos por lo listo que era, pero con quien trataba, los puntos ganados eran nada para el emperador del mal.

-ooohh, un hombre importante, entiendo- exclamo con una leve carcajada refinada freezer. Ya esto desespero por completo a la nieta de onoki, harta de que este ser jugara al gato y el ratón con su abuelo alzo la voz.

-¡ya váyanse! No los queremos aquí- decía la pelinegra furiosa con los ojos aguados y sus puños apretados. Creo que está más decir que a freezer no le gustaba que le alzaran la voz de esa forma, pero para sorpresa de todos, el emperador del mal fingió ignorarla ya que no le devolvió la respuesta o la mirada.

-chiquilla insolente- decía zorbet con ira, mientras que el padre de kurotsuchi se colocaba en frente de ella de forma protectora, aunque inútil fue un tierno gesto por parte de él.

-ignórala- dijo freezer haciendo un ademan con la mano. En menos de un segundo, zorbet se disculpó con su señor y se apartó de este, -bien señor onoki, ya es hora de irnos mis soldados y yo, pero antes, quisiera recompensarlo por su valiosa información- exclamo freezer con una gran sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

-no es necesario- decía el sudoroso tuschikage, el cual tragaba saliva. El anciano no quería nada que pudiera venir de este ser de corazón negro.

-insisto, como líder de un ejército tan enorme, se lo estresante que debe ser eso. Vigilar a cada escuadrón para que hagan lo pedido, es muy estresante por ese motivo- exclamaba bastante parlanchín el extraterrestre, el cual se levitaba de un lado a otro, hasta que termino su frase y se puso frente al kage.

Se decir más palabras sarcásticas o burlas a onoki, freezer levanto su dedo índice al cielo, lo cual alarmo al anciano quien tomaba un kunai de su bolsa trasera, esperando no tener que usarlo. Pero lo que haría el emperador del mal, no estaba en los planes de onoki, ya que al solo ver como una pequeña bola de color rojo formándose en el dedo del sujeto, quedo paralizado. El tamaño de la energía de este llego hasta el punto de ser tan grande como un balón.

-aliviare tu carga de tu viejo cuerpo- freezer lanzo la bola de energía, la cual paso por un lado del kage, quien con los ojos abiertos al máximo, sintiendo el roce generado por ese ataque de ki.

Lo único que escucho el kage de la roca, fue el estallido detrás de él. La explosión genero una columna de humo y llamas tan altas que llegaban a las nubes. Onoki se atrevió a mirar atrás, viendo la destrucción total de su aldea, la cual llena de aldeanos y ninjas bajo su servicio, ahora solo quedaba un enorme agujero en el centro, edificios destrozados y el silencio de lo que alguna vez fue la aldea escondida entre las rocas.

-no, no, esto no es posible, papá, dime que es una pesadilla, no por favor- decía la pelinegra chica, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, a la vez que lloraba a mares la muerte de cada una de las personas de su aldea.

-destruyo la villa con solo mover su dedo- decía kitsuchi con los ojos inundados del terror. Los demás jounin no decían nada, solo caían al suelo, temblando y algunos llorando por todas las pérdidas generadas en tan solo unos segundos.

-maldito, no te lo perdonare, mal nacido!- grito el anciano furioso que sin importarle tal demostración de fuerza, pero la desesperación, el miedo, el terror, la furia e ira, no hicieron racionalizar las cosas del tsuchikage, pero este antes de abalanzarse contra freezer, uno de los soldados se adelantó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, enviándolo a volar varios metros lejos del emperador del mal.

-tranquilo enano, nadie se puede acercar al señor freezer mientras estemos aquí- decía un soldado con cara parecida al de un tiburón.

-te destruiré con mi máximo jutsu, destruiré a nivel molecular maldito- declaro el kage de la roca. El anciano junto sus manos comenzando a crear una especia de cubo blanco con una esfera en el centro.

-estúpido viejo, lo acabare enseguida- exclamo el soldado, levantando su mano derecha con las intenciones de enviar una ráfaga de energía contra el líder de la roca.

-quítate de mí vista sabandija, quiero ver que trama con eso- ordeno el emperador del mal. El mencionado alíen, hizo sin chistar lo que ordenaba su señor, -hazlo anciano, dame tu mejor ataque- reto freezer a onoki, este con furia lanzo el ataque contra freezer.

El cubo envolvió al monstruo sin sentimientos, lo cual alegro al líder de la roca. El viejo esperaba que con eso desintegrara a su enemigo, pero este solo sonrio con malicia y con un movimiento de su mano destrozo el jutsu de desintegración molecular, apenas y sintió un leve cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

(Mientras tanto, a un par de kilómetros de la roca)

El grupo de konoha vio la cúpula de destrucción a lo lejos, quienes impotentes se quedaron elevados en el aire pasmados, mientras que goten sentía como cada presencia de ese sector desaparecieron al instante, lo cual solo significaba una cosa. Goten apretó sus puños y paso a la forma de súper sayayin.

-maldición, maldición, maldición!- gritaba el mestizo, estallando en cólera, impulsándose en el aire con bastante fuerza, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al lugar de batalla. Aun podía sentir algunas presencias en el lugar y debía protegerlas a como diera lugar.

-goteeen!, con un demonio, todos a síganlo a toda velocidad- ordeno la hokgae, a lo cual los shinobis sin perder el tiempo, volaron con todo lo que les daba sus energías.

(Vestigios de la aldea de la roca)

-aaghhh- gimió de dolor el kage de la roca, el cual fue pateado directamente en el rostro por el soldado de freezer. El golpe fue tan seco, que lo envió directamente con los demás shinobis de la roca.

-abuelo!- grito kurotsuchi, atrapando el pequeño cuerpo de onoki, pero las heridas solo eran superficiales, -basta abuelo, ellos te superan en número, no tenemos nada que hacer- decía la kunoichi con melancolía, aunque la verdad tenía toda la razón.

-es una pena, tener que terminar de este modo- decía el padre de la chica, quien resignado agachaba su mirada.

-bla, bla, ya estoy harto de escuchar estupideces, ahora mismo los acabare con un solo golpe- decía el soldado de freezer, quien ayudado por otros dos, direccionaban sus palmas a los ninjas de la roca, -mueran- un triple ataque de energía se dirigió a ellos. Ya no podían hacer nada, estos seres eran muy superiores a ellos, solo quedaba esperar la muerte.

-bastaaaa!- de la nada apareció un guerrero dorado, el cual desviaba el ataque con su puño, -no dejare que les pongan un dedo encima- el rostro del súper sayayin goten, demostraba cada una de sus palabras. Los soldados quedaron atónitos ante la repentina aparición de este individuo. Por otro lado, freezer estaba en éxtasis, ya que un sayayin venía a su muerte.

-hace mucho que no lo veía- dijo el emperador del mal, el cual se refería a la transformación del súper sayayin, -ahora puede comenzar mi venganza-…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por el momento, freezer arribo y destruyo a la roca, eso no se lo esperaban. Pero vean esto de ingresar a la roca con la hoja. No tengo más que decir o dar alguna noticia. Se despide alucard77 diciendo.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM


	14. Chapter 14

Que tal lectores, wow es genial ya mas de 900 comentarios, y ahora no solo pendejos comentando, la mayoría son de apoyo, sabia que me querían. Bueno espero les guste el capitulo y de ya aviso que creo que vuelvo al trabajo y no tendré tiempo para escribir por un tiempo, pero bueno dinero es dinero, sin mas respondo algunos comentarios.

lord mau shinji 500: amigo, recuerda que goten ha entrenado mucho estos años y el Gohan de la resurrección de freezer no tenía el poder suficiente para siquiera dar pelea. Lo de kurotsuchi aún no lo sé, lo de anko no es posible ya que esta se quedó en la hoja. Debo recordarte que no hare boruto ya que es una porquería a mi opinión y lo de tu idea lo pensare.

END999: aaaa te estas adelantando amigo, pero no alcanzara esa fase goten, aun.

Rt16: recuerda que la mayoría de las veces por la que no actualizo es por trabajo. He aquí el siguiente capítulo y espero sea de tu agrado, tendré en cuenta eso de goten pero eso se verá al pasar los capítulos de esta saga. Ya le daré más protagonismo a Goku aunque de por si siempre lo tiene en la mayoría de los fic.

kaiser akuma 7: ummm no creo que te imagines que va a pasar, ya que hare lo posible para sorprender a todos.

universeDBS1994: ya te deje el pm pero aun no respondes.

FanFic World010: no te lo esperabas, nadie se lo esperaba, todo sale de mi cabeza en solo unos segundos.

jefferson0390: goten solo siente el poder base de freezer aun no siente las demás fases de este.

Emperor92: sabes siempre me pregunto porque todos se confunden con el vaya y la valla. Retrate como es freezer y creo que quedo genial, el entrenamiento dara sus frutos tal y como dices. Espero algún día escribas una historia como dices amigo, estaré encantado de leer.

Brayan750: si, sabia que todos quedarían con la boca abierta con el actuar de freezer eso me enorgullece. Espera las peleas que se vienen de lo mejor.

Arqchevo: a goten le tocó el turno, pero que se le va hacer, se esforzara en todo lo que pueda. Todo lo que dices se cumplirá si o si, solo espera mi amigo.

A todos los anónimos que me dejaron su apoyo se los agradezco de corazón y no les respondo ya que si lo hiciera tendría que hacerlo con todos, incluyendo a las basuras que escriben pendejadas y al chico que tiene afición por los penes, bueno amigo nadie te critica tus gustos.

Ahora sin más que decir, ninguna de las dos series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 14: la guerra empieza, una cruenta batalla contra el ejército de freezer.

Ahora nos ubicamos una hora antes de la llegada del emperador del mal al planeta shinobi, pero en esta ocasión nos centramos en el par de guerreros sayayin más poderosos conocidos del universo. Me refiero a Gohan y Goku, quienes como la gran parte del tiempo, se encontraban entrenando en el planeta del dios de la destrucción. Aunque esta vez, no era wiss quien los entrenaba personalmente, ya que estos dos pasaban el tiempo en un sparring entre los dos, demostrando sus fuerzas padre e hijo, pero wiss no se veía muy contento con esto.

-no puedo creerlo- decía en un tono molesto y amanerado el ayudante de bills. Mientras que Gohan y Goku chocaban puños, creando ondas expansivas por todo el lugar.

-no te contengas hijo- decía Goku, con su puño conectado al de su hijo, teniendo ambos una batalla de fuerza usando solo el brazo derecho.

-no lo haga papá, ahora te demostrare que no lo hago, aaaahhhh- aumentando su ki respondió le mestizo. La potencia del pelinegro menor, empezó a hacer efecto contra el cuerpo de su padre, a lo que sus pies eran arrastrados hacia atrás.

-yo haré lo mismo, aaahhhh- con igual fuerza, Goku logro detener a su hijo, creando una cúpula de energía que los envolvía a los dos, creando un agujero o mejor dicho un cráter debajo de ellos.

La fuerza, la energía, el impacto, la combinación de estas dos poderosas energías creaba ráfagas de viento por todo el lugar. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, hasta que lo inevitable sucedió. Una gran explosión de luces blancas y de plena destrucción, dejo con el ceño fruncido al hermano de vados, pero el sonido creado por ambos guerreros, fue escuchado hasta al más pequeño ser viviente de este planeta.

-los sayayin son un raza de barbajanes que solo se dedican a pelear como brutos- decía indignado el ayudante de bills, quien daba varios golpes en el suelo con su báculo, lo que restauraba todo lo destruido por Gohan y Goku.

La batalla no quedo ahí, ya que padre e hijo seguían con una pelea corporal, dándose de puñetazos el uno con el otro. Gohan esquivaba varios golpes de su padre y luego contratacaba con sus propios golpes de puños. Goku evadía los ataques del mestizo y respondía con una seguidilla lluvia de patadas, pero el primogénito del sayayin de raza pura también tenía lo suyo, además de unos buenos reflejos para bloquear ataques. Lo que no se esperaba estos dos, no comprendían que su bullicio despertó al gato de la destrucción.

-buaaagghhh, ¿Qué rayos está pasando wiss?- decía el dios de la destrucción a la vez que se frotaba los ojos, creo que no está demás decir que bills lucia su pijama en señal de haberse despertado por el ruido que hacían Goku y Gohan.

-solo que este par de monos está destruyendo el planeta con su susodicho calentamiento- decía el ángel haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-¿no has intentado detenerlos?- pregunto el dios de la destrucción a su ayudante, el cual solo se encogió de hombros.

-estos querían entrenar y solo los deje- respondió wiss muy quitado de la pena. Por su lado, el dios de la destrucción se frotaba la barbilla en actitud pensativa, buscando una forma de que estos lo dejaran dormir con tranquilidad.

-tengo una idea, si tantas ganas tienen de pelear, envíalos a ese lugar- decía con una sonrisa el dios de la destrucción, a lo cual su ayudante se sorprendió por unos segundos.

-ummm no es tan mala idea, tal vez aprendan algo entrenando en ese sector, bien lo hare- con una pequeña risilla. Wiss levanto su báculo al aire y luego lo apunto hacia los guerreros sayayin.

Una luz verdosa envolvió al padre como al hijo, quienes se miraban el uno con el otro con confusión en sus ojos. Goku se preguntaba que estaba sucediendo, pero Gohan intentaba zafarse de esto, pero al ver que era su maestro quien realizaba esto, lo cual hacia preguntarse el por qué. Sin más que decir o hacer, el par de sayayin desapareció en la luz provocada por el ayudante del dios de la destrucción. Al abrir sus ojos, Goku y Gohan solo veían un ambiente blanco, nada más que blanco, ningún otro color que fuera blanco, además de parecer que estos estuvieran flotando en la nada.

-¿Dónde estamos Gohan?- pregunto el sayayin de raza pura, mientras que se rascaba la cabeza en señal de no saber que estaba sucediendo, pero su hijo tampoco comprendía que estaba pasando.

-yo puedo explicarles- resonó la voz del hermano de vados, a lo cual los guerreros de artes marciales miraron al cielo, descubriendo que wiss los estaba observando junto al dios de la destrucción.

-creo que tengo una idea de donde estamos, pero podría guiarnos de mejor manera señor wiss- exclamo el mestizo manteniéndose en flote, sin apartar la mirada del hombre de piel azul.

-esta es una dimensión aparte a la que se encuentran, para decirlo más fácilmente, es como la habitación del tiempo que se encuentra en el palacio del cielo en la tierra- wiss explico con sencillez y facilidad, lo cual hizo que hasta Goku entendiera esto.

-ummm, si es similar como la habitación del tiempo- comento el guerrero sayayin, moviendo sus puños al aire, golpeando a la nada. Por su lado Gohan sonrió al recordar esos momentos en que su padre y él entrenaron en la habitación del tiempo, antes del torneo de cell.

-aquí pueden pelear cuanto quieran hasta el cansancio- decía con felicidad en su voz wiss, -y espero que al menos sacien su sed de combate y entrenen realmente- pensó el ser llamado wiss, esto con una mueca de nerviosismo en su cara pero sin perder la curva de alegría en sus labios.

-Gohan, ¿Qué dices hijo?, como en los viejos tiempos- hablo el sayayin de raza pura con una sonrisa en su rostro, este mientras alzaba su puño frente al mestizo. Gohan le devolvió la sonrisa a su padre y choco puños con este.

Lo que sucedió a continuación en el entrenamiento de estos dos, en esta dimensión creo que ya es sabido por la mayoría de ustedes. Un nuevo poder desbloqueado por ambos sayayin después de chocar poderes, la forma de seguir avanzando en su formación, la nueva transformación de ambos sayayin sucedió en este sector donde todo no tiene un color más que el blanco, pero mientras que estos entrenaban una crisis arribaba al planeta shinobi.

(Volviendo a la realidad, en el mundo ninja)

-esos ojos, ese cabello dorado y esa mirada, sin duda eres un súper sayayin- decía el emperador del mal al menor de los son. Goten no respondió a freezer, se mantuvo firme viendo al extraterrestre del espacio.

-oye tú, responde ante el señor freezer- decía el soldado que dejo en pésimas condiciones al kage de la roca.

-¿Quién es ese chico?, logro desviar esa bola de energía pura con mucha facilidad- exclamo el pasmado padre de kurotsuhi, mientras que su hija ayudaba a su abuelo y mentalmente agradecía al pequeño mestizo.

-no tengo nada que responder a un asesino como él!- grito iracundo el pequeño sayayin, señalando con el dedo a freezer, mientras que dejaba su fase de súper sayayin y volvía a su estado base. En ese instante, el emperador del mal abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-no puede ser, ese cabello negro en punta, es igual no puedo equivocarme pero…- decía el impresionado freezer, aunque en su interior ya captaba quien era ese pequeño sayayin, -jojojojojo, ya veo, se quién eres tú. Eres hijo de son Goku- dijo asertivamente el emperador del mal entre risas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto en voz alta el son menor, a lo cual el alíen de cuernos en la cabeza, se tomaba en el pecho.

-me ofende que el hijo del honorable no me conozca, a mí el emperador del mal- decía el alíen de cabeza purpura, fingiendo estar dolido por las palabras del sayayin menor, -mi soldado acaba de decir mi nombre y aun no puedo creer que no me conozcas- seguía con la actuación barata freezer, a lo que goten quien aún segado por la ira, se tranquilizó un poco y recordó como el soldado cara de pez llamo a este hombre.

-espera un segundo, eres el demonio con el que peleo mi padre en el planeta namek, me relato esa historia varias veces- decía goten bajando su mirada, recordando como su padre hablaba de la encarnizada batalla que tuve en ese planeta.

-exactamente chiquillo, soy quien rige en el universo, el ser más fuerte, el demonio sin corazón, yo soy…- pero antes de que terminara su presentación, los shinobis de la hoja hacían aparición en el campo de batalla.

-goteeeen!- gritaba karin lanzándose a los brazos del mestizo, el cual sorprendido correspondía a la pelirroja.

-vuelvas a hacer eso jovencito- regañaba mikoto al pequeño guerrero, mientras que los demás con rostros serios, se posicionaban a un lado del sayayin mestizo, cada uno viendo con precaución al ejercito del emperador del mal.

-discúlpenme por eso pero…- mientras se disculpaba goten, este miro de reojo a la aldea destruida y a los shinobis de la roca, con rostros en shock al verlos.

-el tsuchikage de la roca!- decía casi gritando la ex mizukage de la niebla, la cual veía como el viejo el devolvía la mirada. Por otro lado, tsunade tenía puestos sus ojos en la masacre dejada por freezer.

-debo suponer quien hizo este desastre es el tipo que se encuentra sentado en esa silla flotante- exclamo con molestia la pelirrubia, ahora mirando al mencionado extraterrestre.

-como decía, antes de esta maleducada interrupción, me estaba presentando- exclamo con elegancia el rival de Goku en namek, pero los adultos captaban el sarcasmo en sus palabras, -estaba en… al diablo, yo soy freezer y vengo a solo una cosa, vengarme de son Goku- dijo con malicia en su voz este ser. Los presentes respiraron hondo al escuchar tal declaración del tipo que se encontraba frente a ellos con un aire amenazador.

-esto es imposible, ¿Cómo rayos volviste a la vida?, según relato mi marido, tu moriste al ser descuartizado por otro sayayin llamado Trunks!- grito con molestia kushina, encarando al emperador del mal. Freezer al escuchar esto, sonrió de cuerno a cuerno, ya que ahora sabía el nombre del maldito que se atrevió a asesinarlo de un solo tajo.

-eso es lo de menos, ahora solo importa matar al odioso de son Goku con mis propias manos- decía con voz malévola freezer, a lo que incremento un poco su ki. Los shinobis de la hoja, de inmediato retrocedieron excepto por goten pero una gota de sudor en su mejilla indicaba lo nervioso que lo ponía este sujeto.

-mamá tsunade, ¿puedes curar al anciano?, creo que lo necesita- exclamo goten con voz tranquila, la hokage miro a onoki para luego asentir con la cabeza. La kage de la hoja, descendió a la tierra, poniéndose al día con los ninjas de la roca.

-hokage de la hoja, debe explicarme todo lo que está sucediendo- decía el molesto anciano quien se dejaba curar por la rubia. Los demás no quisieron interrumpir ni verse hostiles, ya que con todo lo que vieron, era mejor estar del lado de la hoja por el momento.

-es una historia muy larga, así que lo explicare lo más sencillo posible- tsunade luego de curar al viejo, tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar, -ellos son soldados del espacio liderados por ese monstruo en la silla, viene a matar a mi marido son Goku y posiblemente el planeta entero, es por eso que nosotros pelearemos con ellos y los detendremos, los demás detalles los contare después- comento la rubia hokage poniéndose en pie. Onoki intento entenderlo todo, aunque los que más retumbaba en la cabeza era que esos seres eran malvados y la hoja era quienes los defenderían.

-¿existe alguna forma de ayudar?- pregunto el kage de la roca, el cual frustrado buscaba vengar a su aldea. Tsunade le dio la espalda a onoki, luego lo miro de reojo.

-manténganse atrás, solo estorbarían en la pelea- tajante y dura dijo esto la cabeza de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Kurotsuchi apretó sus dientes e intento reclamarle a la rubia, pero esta se adelantó, -se cómo se sienten pero, les juro que vengaremos su aldea, cueste lo que cueste- prometió la kage esposa de Goku, mientras que el aura flameante de su ki la envolvía por completo.

Sin más palabras que cruzar entre kages, tsunade se puso al día junto a los demás, volando tan rápido posible hacia ellos. Por su lado, el líder de la aldea de la roca bajo la cabeza y ordeno la retirada del escuadrón jounin, enviándolos a los que quedaba de la aldea de la roca. Tal vez esto era en vano, pero aun tenia fe que de entre los escombros hubiera alguien con vida. Kitsuchi y su hija se mantuvieron a resguardo, siendo espectadores de la batalla junto al kage.

-aún podemos hacer algo, seres de ayuda aunque no lo sepamos, no dejaremos que la hoja batalle sola esta guerra- declaro el kage de la roca con decisión y una mirada dura de ceño fruncido en sus ojos.

-si- exclamaron padre e hija, esperando la oportunidad de inmiscuirse en la batalla entre los soldados de freezer y los ninjas de la hoja.

(Volviendo con los demás)

-bien, ya esperado lo suficiente porque aparezca el cobarde de tu padre, te ordeno a que me lo digas!- grito con molestia el emperador del mal. Este exigía a goten a dar el paradero del sayayin de raza pura, pero el mestizo menor no tenía la menor intención de darle esa información a freezer.

-mi papá no es ningún cobarde!- respondió con ira el pequeño son, sacando una mueca de molestia por parte del emperador del mal, -además él no se encuentra ahora, lárguense de aquí!- ahora era el mestizo guerrero sayayin quien le daba órdenes a freezer y sus hombres. Creo que está más decir que esto molesto en demasía al emperador del mal.

-no creen que ya es tarde para venir a buscar venganza- apoyaba ino, la cual influenciada por el valor de su novio, dirigió sus propias palabras al emperador del mal.

-estos chiquillos insolentes- decía zorbet apretando sus puños con furia, a lo que miraba a su líder supremo, -mi señor, creo que deberíamos hacerlos pedazos- comento el enano extraterrestre, freezer se mantuvo en silencio sin apartar los ojos del sayayin mestizo.

-basta los dos, las palabras no parecen funcionar con estos tipos, solo queda una opción- decía yugao con seriedad, a lo que desvainaba la espada z de su espalda.

-saben, ya me estoy aburriendo de esta palabrería, que tal si empezamos- decía tsume tronándose los puños. Las demás esposas de Goku y Gohan estaba listas para la batalla, ya que captaron que las amenazas de goten no hacían efectos en ellos.

-según por lo que veo, son un aproximado de mil soldados- decía el uchiha usando su sharingan para contar a cada soldado bajo el mando de freezer.

-eso quiere decir que la pelea se pondrá emocionante, entre más mejor- decía el confiado uzumaki, el cual son una sonrisa en su rostro, elevaba su ki.

-no importa cuántos sean, los empalare a todos- decía karin con una sonrisa siniestra en su voz a la vez que sus anteojos brillaban de color blanco.

-jejejejeje, karin cada vez se parece más a mí- exclamo kushina con una carcajada, mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla. La personalidad de kushina en su adolescencia podría ser algo complicada.

-podrán ser más de mil pero el poder de todos juntos es equivalente al poder de miles de cientos- decía fuu con una sonrisa confiada en su cara, sin mostrar una pizca de miedo en su cara.

-al diablo, ya estoy impaciente- comento la sonriente tayuyá, la cual estaba bastante impaciente por romper huesos con sus puños.

-con cuerdo contigo mi amiga- respondió kin sacando hilos ninja de acero, los cuales estiraba con sus dedos. El par de ex shinobis del sonido, buscaban demostrar el poder de ambas combinadas.

Los demás también se mantenían erguidos y confiados de su triunfo, pero esto poco y nada le llamaba la atención al emperador del mal. Él solo pensaba en destruir a la raza sayayin de una buena vez por todas, el tiempo esperado ya fue suficiente y sus soldados se encontraban impacientes por empezar, así que para que retrasar más lo inevitable.

-oh, se ven muy confiados, no puedo esperar a ver la cara de desesperación de Goku al ver a todos sus seres queridos asesinados por mi ejercito- exclamaba el alíen de cuernos negros, quien se recargaba en su silla mientras mostraba una sonrisa de maldad pura.

-ya lo oyeron, al ataque!- la batalla empezó con las palabras del pequeño secuaz del emperador del mal, a lo que los soldados con un estruendoso grito, se lanzaron contra los shinobis de la hoja.

-sepárense en pareja y batallen, goten tu puedes solo hijo- ordeno la kage de la hoja, a lo cual los shinobis comenzaban a separarse en distantes partes de este lugar lleno de montañas y rocas, mientras que otros optaban por la pelea en tierra.

-es hora- dijo en voz baja el hijo de Goku, mientras que hacia explotar su ki. Este fue el primero en iniciar la guerra contra los soldados de freezer.

(Goten versus los soldados de freezer)

-aahhh- un tumulto de parte del ejército se lanzó a golpear al chico, pero este siendo más rápido, golpeo al primero en el estómago, luego desapareció y reapareció detrás de otro, para aplicar un golpe de mazo que lo envió al suelo.

Estos hombres no se dejaron intimidar y trataron de seguir con el ataque, pero goten con una patada giratoria y luego una patada elevado derribo a otros dos soldados, aunque uno logro atrapar a goten por la espalda, tratando de apretar su cuello. El hijo de Goku con una mueca tranquila, levanto su codo al aire y lo estampo en el plexo de su oponente, haciendo que este lo soltara, a lo que aprovecho de tomarlo de su brazo y lanzarlo contra otros dos rivales.

-a distancia, ataquen a distancia!- exclamo un soldado de test color mora, el cual tenía el rostro de un pulpo. Este quería o mejor dicho, tuvo la idea de lanzar ataques de ki contra el pequeño sayayin mestizo. La idea fue ejecutada y una decena de soldados comenzaron el ataque de energía contra goten, creando una cortina de humo en el cielo.

-que estúpidos- dijo el emperador del mal, al ver el error cometido por sus soldados. Zorbet miro con confusión a su señor, pero al dirigir su vista hacia la cortina de humo, vio como la silueta de goten se notaba intacta.

-imposible!- grito un de los soldados. Estas fueron sus últimas palabras, ya que goten encendió su ki para lanzar ráfagas de energía a cada integrante del grupo que lo ataco, dejándolos inconscientes por el impacto.

-¿aun te seguirás ocultando detrás de tus soldados? Freezer!- grito enojado el mestizo, pero el emperador petulante y confiado, le sonrió mientras enviaba más de sus tropas contra el hijo de su nemesis mortal.

Como una verdadera plaga de ratas, los lacayos del emperador del mal, sin miedo en sus ojos o acciones, volvían al ataque contra el menor de los son. Este último apretó sus puños, no tenía más que hacer, solo luchar hasta el final y luego enfrentar al jefe máximo. Pero por otro lado, el hermano de Gohan no se encontraba solo, ya que cada uno de sus amigos, madres y cuñadas, mantenían sus propias batallas.

(Neji y yugao, versus soldados)

El esposa de Gohan, esmerándose por los cielos, cortaba a diestra y siniestra a sus oponentes. Tajo laterales acababan con soldados enemigos, además de empalamientos traseros atravesaban a sus oponentes, pero la mayoría numérica era algo que ponía en desventaja a la experta con la espada, la cual recibió una patada por detrás, enviándola por los aires, pero esta, con un mortal atrás se detuvo en seco.

-jejejeje, sigamos así y pronto se cansara- decía uno de los solados con una sonrisa maligna en sus deformes labios, lamentablemente estaba bastante equivocado, ya que como un rayo, el primo de hinata apareció entre las tropas enemigas.

 **-Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas-** exclamo el hyuga con su byakugan activado. Los soldados no entendían que estaba pasando, como este chico se logró colar entre todos ellos y de alguna manera, preparo un ataque letal contra ellos.

-al fin apareces chico, ya me estaba aburriendo de derrotarlos a todos yo sola- exclamo con una sonrisa la peli purpura de labios escarlata. Por su lado, neji comenzaba a golpear en cada uno de sus puntos vitales a sus rivales, usando sus palmas que llegaban a destrozar sus armaduras.

-aahhh!- con un grito furioso, el hyuga primo de hinata, termino con el último de los enemigos, lástima que otro grupo de ellos buscaban venganza por sus amigos caídos. Yugao vio las intenciones de estos contra neji, a lo que supo lo que debía hacer en esta situación.

-están en la posición correcta malditos, neji quítate de ahí!- grito la esposa de Gohan, a lo que el hyuga asintió con la cabeza, descendiendo rápidamente al suelo.

-atrapen al ojos blancos!- ordeno el líder de la tropa, quienes siguieron a este contra el primo de hinata, pero yugao tenía otra cosa que decir en esta situación. Con una velocidad comparable a un rayo, la poseedora de la réplica de la espada z se interpuso en el camino de los soldados, esta con su espada a un costado de ella.

-he estado practicando esta técnica por mucho tiempo- decía la esposa de Gohan con una sonrisa en sus labios. La espada de la chica comenzó a brillar con un gran fulgor blanco, el cual cegó a los soldados.

-qu..queu..haces!- se atrevió a decir el lacayo de freezer quien hacía de cabeza de esta tropa. Este último se tapaba sus ojos con el antebrazo derecho al igual que sus demás colegas.

 **-corte de la media luna!-** grito la esposa de Gohan, realizando un tajo horizontal en el aire, el cual como una ráfaga de ki en esa forma, impacto con toda la tropa del emperador del mal.

-aaahhhh!- gritaron cada uno de los soldados, quienes eran consumidos por la ráfaga de energía en forma de corte de la espada. Freezer al ver esto, comenzó a interesarse en las habilidades de los shinobis de la hoja.

-salió mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo en voz alta la experta en kentjutsu, a la vez que envainaba su espada, pero detrás de ella otro par de plagas buscaban atacarla.

-eh?- gimieron los solados, quienes se detuvieron en pleno ataque, pero no porque estos lo hayan hecho a propósito, sino al contrario, fue el hyuga quien los detenía de los pies.

-una técnica sorprendente no es excusa para que bajes tu guardia- exclamo neji quien jalando los cuerpos de sus rivales, los envió a pique contra la tierra. Los cuerpos de los soldados quedaron enterrados en la tierra varios metros bajo esta.

-lo tenía todo controlado chico- dijo la peli purpura mirando con los ojos entre cerrados a neji, este solo se cruzó de brazos mientras emitía un bufido de su boca.

-eso espero, ya que estos tipos no paran de aparecer- dijo el primo de hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara. Una nueva tropa de decenas de solados, encaraban a estos dos.

-aún tengo uno que otro truco bajo la manga- decía yugao con una gota de sudor cayendo de su mejilla, a lo que volvía a empuñar su espada.

-hagámoslo- dijo neji decidido, a lo que la pareja retomo el combate con los soldados del emperador del mal.

(Tsunade y naruto versus tropas de freezer)

-haaaa!- los esbirros del emperador del mal eran enviados a volar en grupos, estos siendo víctimas de la poderosa fuerza del hokage. El ejército saboraban los puños de la rubia mujer, quien con golpes poderoso a un solados, se llevaba a consigo tres o cuatro de ellos.

-no se apresuren en sus ataques!- grito un lacayo de freezer, a lo cual los demás se mantuvieron a distancia de la esposa de Goku, a lo que pasaron a rodearle en un círculo, -disparen!- sin mas que decir, todos estos comenzaron el ataque con bolas de ki contra la kage de la hoja.

-no me subestimen!- grito la rubia mujer, la cual daba un poderoso golpe contra la tierra, lo cual hizo que se levantara en una especia de escudo protector que recibió los ataques de sus rivales.

-ajajajaja, es hora de brillar- dijo naruto saltando por los aires, este con sus dedos en forma de cruz, invoco a su propio ejercito de narutos, -ahora muchachos, **rasengan multiple!-** con un estruendoso alarido, el hijo de kushina convoco a cada uno de sus clones un rasengan en sus palmas.

En picada, cada uno de los clones uzumakis, hicieron estallar sus técnicas en espiral en los cuerpos de los soldados. Los rivales que habían acorralados a tsunade, sufrieron con el jutsu característico en el uzumaki. Atento a esto, el emperador del mal veía con sorpresa las técnicas de estos shinobis usaban para derrotar a su ejército, lo cual por alguna razón que no comprendemos le alegro.

-no se metan con naruto uzumaki- con una sonrisa confiada y los brazos cruzados, naruto se alzaba con la victoria sobre los cuerpos inconscientes de sus rivales. Aunque una gran roca que paso por encima de su cabeza, lo volvió a la realidad.

-aun no cantes victoria cabeza hueca, mira al frente- tsunade hablo a la vez que se ponía a un lado del uzumaki. Este último miro hacia el frente, viendo como la roca impactaba con varios soldados, pero otros más arribaban para continuar el ataque contra ellos.

-jejejeje, entonces es mejor que pelee enserio- decía el hijo de kushina tronando sus dedos. La cobertura del manto de chakra rojo, empezaba a hacer aparición en el cuerpo del rubio, mientras que sus rasgos faciales cambiaban a unos mas salvajes.

-no gastes más energía de lo que debes naruto, tal vez debamos ayudar a goten en cierto punto del combate- exclamo la kage, mirando de reojo al emperador del mal.

-con solo una cola me basta- respondió el uzumaki, quien se colocaba en pose de pelea, -adelante!- grito el rubio de ojos rojos, lanzándose contra de sus oponentes.

La pelea comenzó con naruto usando sus garras, agrando el rostro de uno de sus rivales, para luego lanzarlo contra otro. Luego cargo un ataque de ki, que lo envió a estos dos, desintegrándolos en el acto. Por detrás llego otro, pero usando su cola del nueve colas, lo tomo del cuello y lo hizo aterrizar de cara contra la tierra. Naruto se mostraba un poco más violento en este estado, lo cual era la ruina para sus enemigos.

-y aún no han visto nada muchachos- exclamo el uzumaki, quien usaba el chakra del kyubi para usarlos como brazos extensibles que atrapaban a otros dos enemigos.

Naruto contrajo los brazos de chakra, estrellando los cuerpos de los soldados el uno con el otro. Mientras por su lado, la hokage mantenía su propia batalla, haciendo relucir toda su fuerza destructiva una vez más. La esposa de Goku, daba golpes de puños a su rival, destrozando su armadura baja, luego con una patada de hacha lo terminaba, otros dos se acercaban con un ataque a traición, pero tsunade capto sus energías y usando golpes de puños sobre su hombre, destrozo los rostros de sus atacantes.

-te tengo- de la nada uno de los adefesios de freezer apareció por debajo de la kage, para luego abrazarla por detrás sin intenciones positivas, -ahora destrozare tus huesos con mi increíble fuerza- el soldado hablo, el cual tenía un cuerpo corpulento de color amarillo y el rostro de un demonio.

La esposa de Goku no dijo palabra alguna, mientras que otros oponentes se acercaban a ella, viendo con rostros sonrientes y carcajadas malévolas como su compañero comenzaba a apretar el cuerpo de la mujer con todas sus fuerzas. El rostro de la rubia mujer era cubierto por su cabello, mientras que su rival hacia todo lo posible por partirla en dos con su tremenda fuerza de brazos.

-eh?, ¿Qué rayos pasa?- se preguntaba el hombre, ya que ninguno de sus intentos daba resultado, era como tratar de destrozar un pilar de acero del mejor material del universo.

-eres solo un miserable debilucho!- grito la kage, la cual solo abrió sus brazos para librarse de su rival, quien con un rostro de sorpresa y terror, recibió una patada con el tacón de la rubia en su mandíbula.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- esa era la pregunta en cada una de las mentes de los soldados combatientes de la kage. A tsunade no les importaba un bledo estos sujetos, así que decidió darles fin a todo este batallón en al cual se enfrentaba.

 **-kaaameeeeehaaaaameeeee….-** recitaba la esposa de Goku, a lo que colocaba sus manos al costado, comenzando a reunir una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos. Freezer al escuchar esto, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, **-haaaaaaa!-** grito la shinobi de mayor rango, enviando la ráfaga de color azul contra los soldados.

-ggaahhhhgg!- gritaron los lacayos de freezer, mientras eran consumidos por el golpe de energía. Zorbet estaba que hechaba llamas de su cabeza, al ver como los soldados caían como moscas contra los shinobis de la hoja.

-maldición, ya hemos perdido una cuarta parte de nuestro ejército- decía con furia el pequeño hombre de gran nariz. Freezer por su lado se frotaba la barbilla con una sonrisa taimada en su cara.

-son Goku ha influenciado sus habilidades en este planeta- pensaba el emperador del mal, recordando la técnica que acaba de realizar tsunade, -y eso me podría beneficiar- con una sonrisa maliciosa, freezer tramaba algo en su mente.

(Sakura y hinata versus soldados)

Las novias de sasuke y naruto respetivamente, estaban en sus anchas repartiendo una clase de artes marciales puros contra sus enemigos. La peli rosa usando su fuerza bestial para destrozar a sus enemigos, mientras que hinata con su estilo característico de su clan, se encargaba del interior de los soldados con sus palmas.

-tomen esto!- grito la haruno, golpeando duramente a su rival en el rostro, lo que provoco que este diera varias vueltas en el aire antes de caer al suelo, -bien, el siguiente- decía la novia de sasuke mientras empuñaba su brazo.

-esta chica es un monstruo- exclamaban los asustados soldados, quienes retrocedían con sus rostros azules del terror. Pero sus pensamientos quedaron atrás, cuando uno de sus compañeros se estrelló de espalda a ellos.

-aaaahhh- gritaba a su propia manera la hyuga, estrellando su palma en el pecho de su enemigo, luego dar un giro y usar su derecha para conectar un golpe a otro. Después de esto, al ver como una gran cantidad de soldados se abalanzaban a ella, comenzó a girar con gran velocidad, deteniendo a estos en el aire.

-maldita chica- pensó uno de los lacayos de freezer, el cual se mantenía suspendido en el aire, gracias a la ráfaga de viento generado por los giros que daba hinata, pero de un momento a otro un gran dolor lo invadió.

-estas son mil palmas aéreas- dijo la hyuga, mientras que como dice su técnica, una lluvia de palmas salían de entre el torbellino azul que generaba la novia de naruto, estas impactando en todas zonas críticas de los soldados.

-aagghhh!- dieron un alarido las victimas de la hyuga, mientras que cada uno era enviado a volar por los aires, quedando un reguero de cuerpos inconscientes a sus pies.

Pero la plaga de lacayos del emperador del mal no termino para las chicas, las cuales con esmero siguieron combatiendo a puño limpio contra ellos, hasta el punto que cada una quedo espalda con espalda, mientras un decena de hombre para cada una, las apuntaban con sus palmas al aire, con intenciones de enviar ataques de energía contra ellas.

-vaya, esto pareciera no tener fin, ¿no crees hinata?- pregunto la peli rosa con una sonrisa agotada en su cara.

-si sakura, solo nos queda una cosa por hacer- respondió la oji perla mientras colocaba sus manos al costado, cerrando sus puños mientras están brillaban de color azul.

-pelear- sakura completo la frase de la hyuga, quien al igual que esta, posicionaba su puño derecho a la altura de su pecho, comenzando a reunir energía en este.

-destrúyanlas!- con este grito de guerra, los soldados lanzaron una bola de ki de gran tamaño al combinar cada energía de ellos. Estos crearon una enorme pelota de ki, la cual sobrepasaba la altura de las chicas y de un color carmín, se acercaba con peligro a las chicas.

 **-doble rugido del león!-** con una voz furiosa y el rugido de un verdadero león, la combinación de ki junto a la técnica del clan hyuga, se combinaron para crear una poderosa ráfaga de energía con la forma de cabezas de leones que se dirigieron a la bola de ki, destruyéndola ante el choque, lo que llevo a los soldados ser consumidos por el ataque de hinata, de paso destruyendo las rocas detrás de ellos.

-se los devuelvo!- por su parte sakura, rugió con su poderoso derechazo, el cual impacto a la bola de ki, creando un espectáculo de luces blancas antes de ser devuelta contra sus propios invocadores.

-noooo!- gritaron los lacayos de freezer, antes de que la bola de ki estallara contra ellos, levantando una enorme cantidad de polvo.

-así se hace- exclamaron ambas chicas, quienes chocaban sus antebrazos. Ambas habían acabado con una nueva gran porción de las tropas del emperador del mal.

(Tayuyá y kin versus soldados de freezer)

-jajajajaja, eso es bastardos, sufran!- gritaba la pelirroja con una sonrisa diabólica en su cara, la cual tomaba a uno de sus contrincantes con su mano derecha y lo dejaba caer estrepitosamente al suelo, dejándolo estampado de cara en la tierra.

-oye tayuyá- decía kin con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, mientras le daba una patada alta a su oponentes, para luego acabarlo un doble golpe de puño.

-tomen, tomen, tomen!- gritaba la pelirroja, alzando a su presa de sus pies, comenzando a darle vueltas con gran velocidad. Los demás soldados no se atrevían a acercarse a la loca chica.

-creo que te pasas amiga- exclamo kin con una gota de sudor en su frente, pero esta tuvo que esquivar el puñetazo de un rival y contrarrestarlo con uno propio en el plexo del sujeto.

-ahí vas!- grito la novia deslenguada de goten, quien lanzaba al soldado contra sus compañeros, quienes caían al recibir a su colega con sus cuerpos, -no se preocupen que tengo mas para ustedes bastardos- con una sonrisa malévola, tayuyá colocaba sus palmas al frente de los soldados. Estos últimos mostraban confusión en sus rostros, pero kin dio un suspiro a la vez que se alejaba del lugar.

-que empiecen las explosiones- dijo la pelinegra del sonido, la cual se elevaba por los aires. Tal y como dijo kin, tayuyá comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de ki a diestra y siniestra contra los soldados, dando vueltas en el aire, cada ataque de ki daba en un oponente.

-esto es nada malditos, los enviare al diablo con lo que sigue- exclamo con malicia en su voz la pelirroja, la cual ya levitando en el cielo, dejo de lanzar ataques de energía, para luego alzar sus manos hacia arriba.

-ataquen mientras esta distraída!- grito un lacayo de freezer, mientras los demás alzaban sus palmas contra tayuyá. La pelirroja sonrió al ver los inútiles esfuerzos de sus víctimas.

-mueran!- de un solo golpe, la pelirroja creo una esfera de ki tan grande que creaba su propia sombra, de una circunferencia que rebasaba los dos metros, -haaaaa!- grito la chica, enviando este ataque a los soldados. Ráfagas de ki trataban de detener la esfera de energía, pero esto fue en vano, ya que solo agrandaron más el poder de tayuyá.

-aaaahhhh!- fue el último grito de los soldados, antes de que estallaran y fueran consumidos por el ataque de la pelirroja.

-jajajaja, ese fue un strike- dijo la pelirroja alzando su brazo al aire en señal de triunfo. Esta batalla le agradaba en demasía a la chica.

-por lo menos se está divirtiendo- pensó kin con una leve sonrisa en su cara, pero esta recibió una patada por detrás la cual la desestabilizo, -grrrr, ahora verán de lo que es capaz el poder de mis redes- decía con el ceño fruncido la pelinegra, la cual colocaba sus manos en el interior de su ropa.

-¿Qué harás ahora chiquilla?- dijo el lacayo de freezer quien le había brindado esa patada a la pelinegra.

-careas en mis redes- dijo en voz baja la novia de goten, quien con una mirada seria, envió una gran cantidad de hilos de acero ninja hacia el soldado, quien sin poder hacer nada, fueron enredados en estos.

-idiotas, hagan algo!- gritaba el soldado el cual intentaba en vano quitarse los hilos de acero que lo cubrían, a lo que sus colegas se abalanzaron contra ki, pero está bajo inmediatamente al suelo, llevándose consigo a su víctima hasta estar de píe en la tierra.

-ahora eres mi escudo- dijo kin, a lo que esta comenzó a usar el cuerpo del soldado para golpear a los otros, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, alejando a algunos de estos.

La pelinegra supo que con esto no ganaría, así que decidió llevar la segunda fase de su plan. Hilos de acero salían de su cuerpo como si estos tuvieran vida propia, los cuales se enredador en los demás solados, atrapándolos de los brazos y pecho, dejándolos inertes para usar sus extremidades superiores, pero esto no acabo de este modo. El primer soldado fue atraído por kin, la cual alzo su pierna al aire, para que el rostro de su oponente se estampara en ese lugar.

-va uno- dijo kin con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. De esta forma, los soldados en contra de su voluntad, se abalanzaban contra el pie de kin, quien sin hacer más movimiento alguno, los derrotaba con facilidad, -todos estos años he entrenado un estilo único con mis hilos de acero, ahora son como parte de mi- exclamo la chica de cabello negro, a la vez que en sus armas se veía la luz azul que correspondía al chakra que empleaba para manipular estos cables.

-es por eso que te llaman la viuda negra- comento tayuyá a su amiga con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, mientras que derrotaba a otro soldado con una patada de costado.

-no me digas así!- grito colérica la pelinegra, a lo que se desquitaba con su oponente al darle un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro, que lo dejo viendo estrellas.

-sí, sí, eso díselo a goten- respondió la pelirroja con un ademan con su mano, a lo que esquivaba una ráfaga de ki. Kin solo rugió entre dientes mientras seguía usando sus hilos de acero para acabar con el enemigo.

-tonta, cuando hagamos eso con goten, no acabare con su vida- pensó con un sonrojo kin, a lo que miraba de reojo al mestizo, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

(Kushina y karin, versus soldados de freezer)

La batalla de las pelirrojas uzumaki tenían otro tinte, algo diferente a los demás, ya que estas no se movían de ninguna forma, es mas, kushina y karin se mantenían la una al lado de la otra con los brazos cruzados, ya que solo necesitaban una solo técnica para mantener a raya a los soldados que venían con intenciones de atacarlas. Creo que adivinaron, estas son las cadenas de chakra que protegían y a la vez eran una ofensiva en sus ataques.

-mi lindo goten tenía razón, no había nada de qué preocuparnos- exclamo karin con corazones saliendo de su cabeza, a lo que esta atravesaba como brochetas a sus rivales.

-no bajes la guardia hija, estos oponentes pueden parecer débiles pero si les das la oportunidad, acabaran sobre ti- exclamo kushina con seriedad, que al igual que su hija, los traspasaba por el pecho con sus cadenas, otros soldados lanzaban esferas de ki contra la madre de naruto, pero esta recogía sus cadenas para formar un escudo.

-nooooo, el único que puede estar sobre mi es mi lindo goten- decía la pelirroja chica, moviendo sus manos de forma negativa con forma de chibi karin. A la esposa de Goku le salió una gota de sudor en su cabeza al ver la acción de la chica.

-y ¿para qué quieres que goten este sobre ti señorita?- esta pregunta fue de kushina con un aura negra diabólica sobre su cabeza, viendo de manera maligna a la novia de goten, la cual se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-bueno yo… jejej pues, que puedo decir- exclamo karin, sacando la lengua y dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza en señal de broma. Pero esta no se desconcentraba ya que un soldado intento abrazarla por detrás pero solo se llevó ser traspasado por dos cadenas de chakras en su pecho.

-dios, estas adolescentes de hoy en día, tienen más hormonas que cerebro- dijo kushina con un largo suspiro mientras se tomaba la cara. Mientras que hacia esto, usaba su cadena para darle un zarpazo a un soldado, dejándolo inconsciente.

-estúpida cuatro ojos, deja de jugar con nosotros!- grito con enojo y furia uno de los hombres de freezer, quien furioso se abalanzaba contra karin, pero esta al escuchar tales palabras o mejor dicho insultos, su actitud cambio al de una fiera.

-eeehhhh?, has dicho algo basura- dijo karin, usando una de sus tantas cadenas para atrapar al sujeto y atraerlo hacia ella, -vamos repítelo una vez más, te reto- dijo en voz baja, mientras que sacaba un papel de entre su bolsa trasera.

-e…e..eespera un poco- pidió clemencia el soldado, pero karin lo ignoro y estampo el papel en su frente, luego paso a alejarlo de su cuerpo lo bastante lejos de ella. El sonido de la mecha explosiva resonó en el lugar, a lo cual el sujeto comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

-estúpido- dijo karin como un susurro, a la vez que se arreglaba sus anteojos, mientras el estallido a lo lejos se escuchaba. Al dispersarse el humo, se veía a un soldado con el rostro negro y con ojos como espirales.

-esta niña da miedo- pensó kushina mordiéndose las uñas mientras su rostro se ponía azul.

(Mikoto y sasuke uchiha versus los soldados)

 **-kirin-** un trueno en forma de perro salvaje cayo desde los cielos, bueno en más detalles, cayo directamente sobre un pelotón completo de soldados, que gritaban y gemían al ser electrocutados con un gran choque de voltios.

-kyaaaa!, mi pequeño sasuke se ve tan lindo cuando pone esa cara seria- decía la pelinegra esposa de Goku, la cual abrazaba a su hijo a la vez que le pellizcaba las mejillas, sacando un sonrojo por parte del uchiha menor.

-espera mamá, me da vergüenza- decía el pelinegro volteando su rostro colorado, a lo cual su madre de emociono mas y lo volvió a abrazar.

-la actitud cool de mi pequeño es tan lindo- decía mikoto sacando una gota de sudor por todos sus rivales.

-aghhhh, son unos malditos, nos están subestimando- con una vena palpitante, uno de los lacayos de freezer comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de bolas de ki. Los ojos de la mujer uchiha brillaron y cambiaron a su sharingan.

-nadie molesta mi momento con sasuke- dijo con los ojos en blanco y un aura negra mikoto, la cual desviaba los ataques con suma facilidad, -ustedes se atrevieron a hacerlo, nunca los perdonare- decía la madre de sasuke levantando su mano con señal de amenaza. Los lacayos de freezer retrocedieron por instinto.

La uchiha curvo sus labios en una sonrisa maligna, a lo que se rodeaba de un aura roja y desaparecía delante de todos. La velocidad de la pelinegra era de tal magnitud que los soldados no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba detrás de ellos. Mikoto uso un golpe de mazo en la espalda de su rival, luego en cosas de segundos estampaba su puño en el plexo de otro, pero esto no termino ahí.

-nunca hagan enojar a una madre uchiha- dijo la mujer, la cual alzo sus palmas a los costados, enviando ráfagas de ki azul contra sus demás soldados. Entre gritos la pelinegra había acabado con una decena de hombre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-rayos!- pensaron los demás ninjas de la hoja, quienes veían como la uchiha destrozaba literalmente a los soldados de freezer. Este ultimo solo se mantenía al margen con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, mientras que zorbet se mordía la capa de desesperación.

-mamá, por que…- pero antes de que sasuke dijera algo mas para reclamarle a su madre, esta se adelantó a sus palabras.

-sasuke, algún día cuando te cases con sakura y tengas tu propia familia, nuestro tiempo de estar juntos será muy limitado, es por eso…- decía mikoto mordiéndose el labio. Sasuke estaba atento a cada palabra de su madre, -es por eso que quiero pasar el mayor tiempo contigo antes que eso suceda- termino de decir la mujer uchiha con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios.

-cuidado!- grito una voz muy conocida por la familia uchiha. De la nada apareció itachi uchiha, quien con una patada voladora, derribo a un soldado que se escabullía por detrás de su madre.

-hermano- exclamo sorprendido sasuke, quien aún seguía conmovido por las palabras de su madre.

-no bajen la guardia- exclamo el uchiha con una sonrisa en su rostro con su sharingan activado, viéndose muy genial con esa actitud. Mikoto sin pensarlo se abalanzo a su primogénito y empezó a hacer lo mismo que con sasuke.

-bien creo que no soy el único- dijo el novio de sakura con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, mientras su hermano intentaba detener a su madre en vano, -ustedes dos, que tal si demostramos el poder del clan uchiha- sasuke hablo a su madre e itachi, quienes para respiro de itachi, mikoto lo dejo en paz.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo hermanito- dijo itachi con mucha confianza en su voz, a la vez que se posicionaba a un lado del uchiha menor.

-estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes pequeños- decía la madre de los chicos, quienes se sonrojaron avergonzados por las palabras de su madre, -ahora pateemos sus traseros- declaró la mujer con una mirada seria en su rostro.

-oh no, todos atrás!- grito tsunade a los demás, quienes hicieron caso a la kage, dejando sus batallas de lado, para luego ponerse a resguardo ante la mirada de sorpresa de los soldados. Los uchiha empezaron a realizar cada uno los mismo sellas de mano e increíblemente al mismo tiempo.

-interesante, me pregunto que estarán planeando- pensaba freezer quien estaba en la mira de los uchiha al igual que su ejerctio, por su lado zorbet corrió a ponerse a resguardo como un cobarde, mientras chisami se quedó a un lado del emperador del mal.

-que rujan las llamas de la familia uchiha!- gritaron tanto la madre como sus hijos, los que terminaban de realizar sellos de mano, **-estilo de fuego: jutsu llamarada del dios dragón!-** exclamaron los tres a la vez, mientras que el animal dicho por estos se materializa desde el cielo.

Las proporciones de este dragón de fuego eran ridículamente asombrosas. El tamaño de eso cosa podía tapar hasta el mismo sol, mientras que se dirigía con fuerza hacia los soldados, rugiendo y aullando ante la mirada atónita de los ninjas de la hoja y la roca. Estos últimos incapaces de comprender que este jutsu pudiera existir. Mientras que los de la hoja, no entendían cuándo fue el momento en que lograron crear una técnica así.

-jojojojojo, esto es maravilloso, no puedo esperar para tener ese poder al servicio de mi ejército….-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno es todo por ahora, las intenciones de freezer salen a la luz. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y si es así, deja un comentario que es gratis. Sin más alucard77 se despide diciendo.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM


	15. Chapter 15

Saludos lectores, aquí alucard con una nueva actualización. Sé que me he tardado pero como saben todos los escritores de esta pagina, no pagan por escribir fics, sin mucho que decir, contesto algunos comentarios.

jefferson0390: no puedo contradecir tu lógica amigo.

lord mau shinji 500: tus ideas son muy diferentes a las mías, ya tengo todo planeado y creo que una u otra puedo sacar. Una cosa si debo decir, no mas niños por el momento, gracias por el comentario.

kaiser akuma 7: yo tampoco.

Emperor92: freezer piensa en reclutar a los ninjas, pero aun no lo propone. Trato de hacer lo mejor posible en las peleas, la siguiente será épica.

Rt16: pues hago lo posible para que todo tenga sentido y creo gracias a tu review que voy por buen camino. Freezer es un malvado y tiende a cambiar de opinión fácilmente.

Goku SSJ DIOS SSJ3: las peleas me quedan bien narradas, un saludo para ti.

END999: lo dejo cuando nació pan.

Car98: hago lo posible por tardar lo menos posible para actualizar.

Sin mas que decir, ninguna de las series me pertenece si no de sus respectivos dueños. Disfruten de la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 15: la desesperada batalla de naruto y sasuke, la maldad encarnada.

-jojojojo, ese fue un magnifico ataque, pero….- de entre las llamas se escuchaba la voz burlesca y risas malévolas de freezer, lo cual sorprendió a la familia uchiha, -deben hacer algo mejor para exterminar a todo mi ejercito- con solo un movimiento de su dedo índice. El emperador del mal, quito de su vista y de todo lugar las llamas creadas por la familia de los uchiha.

Tal y como lo dijo uno de los seres malignos más fuerte del universo, su propio ejército o bueno, casi el veinte por ciento de este, estaba intacto después del enorme jutsu de fuego. Ahora los demás se unían a un lado de su líder, dejando sus peleas con los demás miembros de los ninjas de konoha.

-cobardes, justo en el momento en que estaban perdiendo se retiran- decía una molesta haku, sosteniendo uno de los cuerpos de los soldados, quien tenía un pico de hielo en su estómago.

-bueno, al menos dieron buena pelea, así mucho que no combato con alguien de buen nivel- decía tsume, estrellando la cabeza de otro par de soldados, dejándolos inconscientes en la tierra.

-hyaaa!, wow no puedo creer cuanto he mejorado en este tiempo- decía ino orgullosa de su fuerza física, a la vez que se miraba las manos, esto luego de dejar inconsciente a uno de los soldados con una patada alta. Por otro lado, el ejército del mal, se volvía a agrupar pero ahora la cantidad de miembros era muy reducida.

-malditos, son más resistentes de lo que parecen- decía con el ceño fruncido el menor de los uchiha. La familia aun seguía sobrevolando a los hombres de freezer y su nave.

-tranquilo hermanito, la mayor parte fue afectada por nuestro ataque- decía itachi con calma, mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano menor. Sasuke solo miro de reojo a su pariente de sangre, ya que no le gustaba que este lo tratara como a un niño.

-¿Qué piensan hijos?, ¿lo volvemos a intentar?- comento mikoto con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Pero antes de recibir alguna respuesta de itachi o sasuke, de atrás de ellos emergieron un nuevo clan con los ojos en llamas.

-no solo la familia uchiha se lucirá en este combate mikoto- decía kushina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La mujer de cabello rojo, aparecía junto a su hijo naruto y su pariente adoptaba karin, ambos listos para lanzar su ataque y no cualquier ataque.

-estas loca kushina- decía un poco impresionada la matriarca del clan del sharingan, mientras que los uzumakis empezaban a acumular la energía en sus palmas, a un costado de sus cuerpos.

-es mejor que se quiten del camino- decía un sonriente naruto, que de un momento a otro, pasaba a tener su cuarta cola, aumentando el poder en él.

-ya que la familia uzumaki hace su aparición- complemento karin la frase de naruto. La novia de goten, aumento su ki de golpe, quemando su ki en un aura blanca a su alrededor.

 **-kaaaameeeehaaaameeeee!-** decían al mismo tiempo los miembros de la familia uzumaki, quienes destellaban en el cielo, gracias al ataque más famoso en el clan son. Freezer al darse cuenta de esto, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-esa es, si, no puedo estar equivocado, esa técnica la uso el desgraciado de Goku contra mi en namek- pesnaba extasiado de ira freezer. Este último se paró de su asiento, para tener una mejor visión del ataque uzumaki.

-soldados, protejan a toda costa al señor freezer, destruyan a esos tres antes de que hagan algo- ordeno sorbet a sus hombres, pero antes de que hicieran lo pedido por el pequeño de piel azul, el emperador del mal comenzó a levitar en el aire, colocándose frente a su ejército.

-no es necesario sorbet, yo mismo recibiré el ataque con mis propias manos- decía elegante y formal el nemesis de Goku. el enano entendió y agacho la cabeza, haciendo que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

 **-cuernudo arrogante, mamá, karin, demostrémosle el poder de los uzumaki-** exclamo molesto el rubio hiperactivo de naruto. El hijo de kushina no lo noto, pero el brillo de su poder, cambio de azulado a rojo en un instante. El zorro en el interior de él, comenzaba a trasmitir su propio chakra al ataque de ki.

-vengan, adelante y ataquen ya- retaba freezer abriendo sus brazos, en señal de estar esperando la ráfaga de ki contra él. Goten frunció el ceño antes esto, pero sin querer intervenir más, se reagrupo con los ninjas de konoha.

-ahora!, **haaaaaa-** grito kushina, enviando de su palma el kamehameha de ella, siendo seguida por karin y naruto, combinando los tres poderes, creando un ataque imparable que iluminaba con su fulgor el cielo azul.

-es impresionante, con esto ganaremos- menciono kin con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios, pero su amiga tayuyá no estaba muy convencida del todo. Aun siendo un ataque de gran magnitud, subestimaban al emperador del mal.

Freezer sin siquiera moverse, alzo su palma derecha al cielo y detuvo por completo la ráfaga de ki, la cual intentaba llevarse consigo a freezer, pero este solo lo mantenía a raya. La familia uzumaki estaba boquiabierta ante tal fuerza, solo una mano basta para detener su mejor ataque y tal vez el más fuerte hasta ahora en los shinobis.

-esto es imposible, ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan fuerte?- se preguntaba kushina, tratando de ejercer más presión en el ataque.

 **-grrrraaaaaghhh, vamos estúpido zorro, no podemos darnos por vencidos así de fácil-** exclamo el rubio uzumaki a su bestia con cola interior. Por su lado, el zorro de las nueve colas, sin perder su orgullo, hacia lo posible para ayudar a naruto para derrotar a este monstruo engreído que lo ponía de los nervios. El chakra del nueve colas era tal, que llevo a naruto a la quinta cola inconscientemente, pero aun no era suficiente.

-ellos no podrán solos, debemos ayudarlos- exclamo fuu preocupada por el resultado de la pelea, pero goten coloco su mano frente la peli verde.

-solo es un gasto de ki innecesario, es triste decirlo, pero ese monstruo no está dando ni siquiera el cinco por ciento de todo su poder- exclamo tajante y acertadamente el hijo de Goku, dejando a todos con rostros de horror, preguntándose si podrían ganar esta batalla.

-esto es deprimente, en su tiempo, el tonto de Goku me causo una leve quemadura en la mano pero esto, es penoso- decía en tono aburrido y arrogante freezer, quien con solo mover su muñeca como si abriera una tapa, descompuso el triple kamehameha de la familia uzumaki.

Lo que no calculo el emperador del mal, fue que uso un poco mas de poder de lo necesario y convirtió el ataque de ki, en millones de bolas de energías que caían como lluvia sobre la tierra. Creo que puedo ser mas especifico, diciendo que estas bolas de ki, la mayoría destruyo a varios de sus soldados, quienes gritaban de dolor al ser consumidos por los ataques provocados por él mismo.

-todos atrás!- grito goten, al ver la gran cantidad de energías que se dirigían a ellos, pero los ninjas son, más fuertes que los soldados, usaban sus propios ataques de ki, para detener la lluvia mortal.

-no nos subestimes goten, tal vez nuestra fuerza no se compare con la del tipo bajo de cuernos, pero aun así, tenemos la fuerza necesaria para acabar con sus soldados- decía shikamaru con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, quien con una mano lanzaba bolas de ki y la otra la mantenía en su bolsillo.

-así es mi amor, el entrenamiento con kaio-sama no fue en vano- exclamo ino lanzando bolas de ki con ambas manos, mientras le sonreía a su novio. Goten comprendió que sus amigos y novias, habían evolucionado en el pasar de los años, convirtiéndose en algo más que simples ninjas, ahora eran guerreros de temer.

(Con los hombres de freezer)

-chisami ayúdame!- gritaba pidiendo auxilio el enano de piel azul, quien estaba tirado en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza, mientras que a su alrededor sus soldados morían a diestra y siniestra.

-aaayayayayaya- el toro humanoide de piel roja, desviaba cada una de las bolas de ki con gran facilidad, protegiendo así a su líder. Esto fue captado por sasuke, quien sonrió ante las habilidades de chisami.

-es hora de poner mis habilidades con un enemigo de un nivel más rango- pensó el hijo de mikoto con una sonrisa algo confiada, como solo sasuke puede sonreír.

-señor sorbet, señor freezer, de ahora en adelante, déjeme a mí la batalla, se lo suplico- pidió el cornudo hombre toro con una leve reverencia. Freezer sonrió ante las agallas de su saco de entrenamiento, mientras que sorbet asentía repetidamente.

-jojojojo, bien puede matarlos a todos, pero el sayayin es mío, lo hare sufrir como nunca lo ha hecho- el emperador del mal dio el visto bueno a chisami para luchar, solo con esa condición, esto siendo oído por los demás ninjas de konoha y de la roca.

-ya es hora de pelear enserio- dijo goten quien se disponía a mantener un combate con chisami, pero la mano de sasuke en su hombro lo hizo detenerse. El hijo de Goku, miro a su hermano en ley. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-tu conserva tus fuerzas hermano, las necesitaras para enfrentarte a ese monstruo- aconsejo el uchiha a su hermano son, apuntando con la cabeza a freezer, -yo puedo encargarme del hombre toro por mí mismo, ten fe en mi- sasuke hablo con total seriedad y calma, con la confianza de que saldría triunfante en esta pelea.

-no lo sé sasuke, aprecio lo que haces, pero aún no sabemos que puede llegar a hacer ese tipo o que habilidades tiene- decía preocupado goten, tratando de persuadir a su hermano de pelear contra un oponente impredecible.

-entonces, yo lo apoyare- dijo una voz desde los cielos, siendo naruto quien hacia su aparición junto a sus dos hermanos, -déjanos esto a nosotros goten, es una buena oportunidad de mostrar nuestra habilidades, ¿es eso lo que pensabas sasuke?- pregunto con una sonrisa zorruna naruto, dando leves codazos al uchiha.

-hum- gimió sasuke cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada, pero eso era justamente lo que pensaba.

-vaya estos chicos, siempre intentando ver quién es el más valiente- decía sakura agarrándose el puente de la nariz, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-así son ellos sakura, no puedes cambiarlos- exclamo la oji perla, colocando una mano en su hombro.

-va, idiotas, pueden hacer lo que le venga en gana, este es un buen momento para descansar- comento tayuyá con voz de fastidio, alejándose del grupo, por su parte, los adultos mantenían sus miradas en freezer. En cualquier momento este haría algún movimiento y debían estar en guardia.

-estoy de acuerdo con tayuyá, no me interesa ver quién de los chicos tiene el ego más grande- fuu apoyo a la pelirroja deslenguada, acompañándola a las rocas más cercanas para descansar.

-¿tú qué piensas tsume?- pregunto kushina a su compañera de equipo, la cual sonrió con los dientes de fuera.

-es una excelente oportunidad de ver como han crecido los cachorros- respondió la matriarca del clan inuzuka, pero kushina negó con la cabeza.

-no me refiero a eso- la tensión llego con las palabras de la uzumaki, la cual no quitaba la mirada del emperador del mal. Freezer por su lado, estaba dando unas últimas indicaciones a chisami antes de entrar en combate.

-pues pienso lo que todos ustedes están pensando- dijo algo quitada de la pena tsume mientras se encogía de hombros. Mikoto, itachi, yugao, samui, kushina, la hokage, mei y el propio kage de la roca, miraron a la inuzuka.

-no tenemos ninguna oportunidad contra él, aun manteniendo nuestras guaridas en alto- complemento en ese instante el enmascarado de cabello plateado, quien llegaba del cielo después de terminar con el resto de los soldados.

-eso es lo que me temía, pero no cabe alguna duda, solo goten es capaz de hacerle frente a la bestia- decía kushina con una sonrisa triste, al darse cuenta de que no podían hacer nada para ayudar.

-es mejor darle espacio de los chicos, ya están preparados para pelear- decía mikoto, alejándose del grupo. Tsunade asintió con la cabeza y esta fue seguida por los demás.

-confiamos en ti goten, también en ustedes, naruto y sasuke- pensó la rubia kage con el ceño fruncido, mientras que los el uzumaki y el uchiha, estaban listos para comenzar la lucha.

Ya en el campo de batalla, naruto y sasuke daban un par de pasos adelante con rostros serios, de guerreros que veían de cara a la muerte. Entre risas malévolas, freezer enviaba a su mejor peleador contra el par de konoha. Chisami quien se consideraba un guerrero de elite entre las tropas del emperador del mal, comparándose al propio capitán gyniu, además de que su fuerza había aumentado a gran escala estos meses.

-escapen ahora que tienen la oportunidad chiquillos, o enfréntense a la ira del guerrero más fuerte en las tropas del señor freezer- decía con mucha soberbia el hombre toro, colocándose en pose de pelea.

-te comerás tus palabras cornudo- dijo naruto también poniéndose en pose de pelea, liberando su primera cola.

-hum, ahora probaras el poder uchiha- dijo sasuke activando su sharingan, mientras se ponía en guardia. La pelea comenzó y los tres se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, sin perder espacio entre ellos.

Golpes y patadas se veían en el centro del campo de pelea. Chisami intentando de ganar terreno contra naruto y sasuke, pero la combinación de estos lo mantenían a raya y repartían sus propios combos contra su oponente. Al darse cuenta que repartir golpes de la nada, chisami decidió detener su ataque y buscar un espacio para contratacar.

-toma esto- exclamo naruto, viéndose en cámara lenta, que este lanzaba un puñetazo a la altura de la mandíbula de chisami, pero este espero el momento para mover su cuello hacia atrás y dejar que el golpe pasara en banda. El soldado sonrió mientras su puño llameaba en ki blanco.

-chiquillo tonto, ahora pierde la cabeza- pensó con soberbia el hombre de freezer, quien pensaba dar un puñetazo cargado de poder a naruto, el cual al ver lo que pasaba solo curvo sus labios en una sonrisa.

-fuiste engañado cornudo tonto- susurro naruto. Esta frase llego con un golpe en seco justo al plexo del toro humanoide, siendo sasuke con su puño cerrado, le daba con todo a su oponente. El golpe fue tan seco, que resonó por todo el campo de pelea.

-te tenemos- dijo sasuke con su puño hundido en las costillas de su rival, pero este no hacia movimiento alguna, ni siquiera un leve gemido de dolor al recibir tal golpe. Un par de segundos paso, para que chisami se moviera y mostrara su ceño fruncido, indicado que estaba cabreado por esto.

-mocosos insolentes, ni crean que con un solo golpe podrán derrotarme- decía enfadado chisami. Naruto y el uchiha estaban tan sorprendidos, que su rival los sorprendió valga la redundancia, con la guardia baja, así tomando el rostro del rubio con la mano abierta, -a volar!- grito el lacayo de freezer, moviendo fácilmente el cuerpo del uzumaki y lanzarlo con tal brutalidad a sasuke, que ambos salieron volando por los aires.

-aahhhh!- gritaban ambos, hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, dando un par de votes antes de detenerse, quedando sasuke sobre naruto.

-eso sucede cuando no tienen cuidado, que par de novios tenemos hinata- decía sakura dándose una palmada contra el rostro. Hinata por su lado, trataba de quitarse esa imagen mental de sasuke sobre naruto en posición comprometedora.

-los aniquilare de inmediato- exclamo chisami, creando una esfera roja de ki, está en dirección de sus rivales acérrimos, -mueran!- grito el soldado con furia, enviando el ataque de ki contra los muchachos.

-eso es muy simple para derrotar a un ninja- dijo mei con una curva de alegría en sus labios, viendo como la esfera de ki estaba cada vez más cerca de naruto y sasuke, la cual sin más remedio estallo con ellos.

-están muertos, ahora van los demás- exclamo el toro humanoide, fijando su vista en sus próximas víctimas pero estas no se veían para nada preocupadas por lo sucedido.

-oh chisame, bestia tonta, veo que no aprendiste nada de estos guerreros- decía freezer con una actitud melodramática tocándose el pecho, el soldado no entendió nada de lo que decía su líder, -ellos no solo utilizan la fuerza bruta para combatir si no algo mas- exclamo el emperador del mal, mirando hacia el lugar donde deberían estar sasuke y naruto hechos cenizas.

-¿Qué?!, esto es imposible- fue la expresión que uso chisami, al ver como solo había un agujero humeante con un poco de madera quemada en su lugar.

-ellos hace un buen momento están detrás de ti- dijo freezer mirando el lugar donde emergían naruto y sasuke de la tierra. El toro se volvió rápidamente esperando ponerse en guardia, pero esto le tomo tiempo y recibió de lleno un par de patadas en la cara, tan fuertes que lo enviaron a volar a la roca más cercana, enterrándose ahí por un buen rato.

-ya comprobamos que su cuerpo es más resistente de lo que aparenta- decía sasuke con el ceño fruncido sin bajar la guardia.

-solo tenemos que golpear con mucha más fuerza- naruto sugirió dándose un golpe en el puño, a la vez que sonreía confiado. Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza ante el raciocinio de su hermano uzumaki.

-si fuera tan sencillo como eso- pensó el uchiha, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un enorme estruendo generado en la roca en que estaba chisami.

-graaaaaghhhh!- con un grito bestial, el soldado se libraba de su presión de roca. El toro exhalaba humo de su boca y sus ojos se tornaban rojos, por la humillación sufrida por los ninjas de la hoja.

-tienes una camiseta azul de repuesto, ¿verdad sasuke?- pregunto un nervioso naruto, a su hermano uchiha el cual lo miro confundido.

-¿para qué rayos necesitamos una camiseta azul naruto?- pregunto devuelta el hijo de mikoto, manteniendo la calma.

-dicen que el azul calma a los toros- exclamo el uzumaki. Lo que ocurrió después, que los espectadores cayeron de espaldas por las tonterías dichas por el uzumaki, mientras que freezer y sorbet solo reían burlesco por esto.

-deja de decir tonterías y esquiva!- grito el uchiha, usando sus reflejos mejorados por el sharingan, para darle un empujón a naruto y quitarlo del camino de un furioso chisami, quien daba un fuerte golpe contra la tierra.

-los aplastare!- grito con ira el toro rojo. Este perdió los estribos y comenzó a atacar con todo a sasuke, enviando puño tras puño al uchiha. La intensidad de los golpes era de tal fuerza, que ejercía presión en el aire.

-rayos, si uno de sus ataques me da, deberé despedirme de uno o más huesos- pensó sasuke esquivando los ataques moviéndose de lado a lado, pero naruto no lo dejaría solo y uso la extensión de chakra del kyubi en forma de garra para detener el cuerpo de chisami.

-ahora sasuke!- naruto dijo en voz alta, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para detener el gran cuerpo del toro, que hacia lo posible para liberarse. Sasuke sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a realizar sellos de mano.

 **-chidori!-** grito el uchiha menor, invocando los rayos en su palma derecha, para luego estrellar el jutsu contra su rival. La intención de sasuke era traspasar al toro a sol y canto por el pecho, pero solo consiguió clisar la armadura de este y hacerlo sentir un gran dolor.

-graaaaghhh!- rugió adolorido la bestia roja, mientras sasuke aun intentaba traspasarlo, pero al darse cuenta de que su jutsu no serviría para nada, lo dejo de lado y dio un salto al aire, para luego dar una fuerte patada en la cara de su rival, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco, pero el suficiente tiempo para reagruparse con naruto.

-creo que lo enfureciste aún más sasuke- decía el uzumaki con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

-cállate naruto y busca un mejor plan- exclamo el uchiha con seriedad. Chisami se comenzó a recomponer del ataque y ya de pie, miro con furia a los ninja de konoha.

-ahora el ataque déjamelo a mí- dicto el rubio primo de karin, colocando sus dedos en forma de cruz, aumentando su poder a tres colas. Sasuke asintió y se mantuvo para cubrir la espalda de naruto.

Los clones de sombra estallaron en una nube de humo. Se podían contar más de una decena de estos, quienes se abalanzaban sobre el toro embravecido. La técnica es buena pero no contra un monstruo como este, que le dio una paliza a cada clon con sus puños. Las intenciones de chisami eran la de destruir pero las de naruto eran de distraerlo.

-comete esto- dijo el uzumaki desde los cielos, mientras que en su mano derecha giraba con gran intensidad su máximo jutsu, el cual amenazaba con destruir molecular mente al toro.

-jajajaja, en el aire eres presa fácil- dijo entre risas malévolas chisami, quien leyó los movimientos de naruto y preparado una contraofensiva, empezó a acumular ki en su palma derecha. Lo que no contaba el toro rojo, era que el uzumaki no estaba solo.

-bajaste la guardia!- grito sasuke, llamando la atención de su enemigo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. De las manos del uchiha, lanzo una ráfaga de electricidad tan enorme que impacto de lleno al toro, -esta técnica no funcionara para derrotarte, pero si para detenerte- sasuke hablo con confianza. El soldado de freezer, apretó los dientes sin importarle el dolor, tratando de lanzar su ataque, pero la corriente en su cuerpo no le permitía mover un solo musculo.

-demonios, demonios, demonios- pensaba chisami, con los ojos muy abiertos y los dientes apretados, viendo que la técnica estaba cada vez as cerca de él. En su pupila se vio reflejada la imagen de naruto, cayendo sobre él con una de sus mejores técnicas.

 **-rasenshuriken!-** la ráfaga de chakra estilo viento, impacto de lleno contra el enemigo. La fuerza y la magnitud del jutsu, fue tan devastadora, que la onda de expansión del choque de poderes, envió a volar a naruto, este siendo atrapado por su hermano uchiha, quien posaba el brazo de naruto sobre sus hombros.

-ggyyaahhhhh!- gritaba chisami mientras una especia de remolino circular se alzaba sobre los cielos y el sonido de las pequeñas cuchillas que cortaban su cuerpo resonaban como un chillido insoportable para los oídos.

-nooo, chisami!- gritaba sorbet entristecido por la supuesta pérdida del mejor de sus soldados, por otro lado naruto y sasuke sonreían al ver que su combinación había hecho efecto. Esto hasta el momento que el remolino estallo y alzo una gruesa cortina de polvo.

-con eso tendrá, dudo mucho que haya salido ileso de ese jutsu- decía sasuke, felicitando a su manera al uzumaki por el trabajo.

-no puedo creerlo, pero estos chicos han mejorado una enormidad con kaio-sama, pronto nos superaran incluso a nosotros- comento kushina con la boca ligeramente abierta. Pero no era la única, ya que mikoto, samui, yugao y mei veían de la misma forma de los chunin de la hoja.

-tal vez ya lo hayan hecho- exclamo Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo su mascara, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de tsunade.

-basta de hacerte el misterioso o se lo diré a 18- decía colérica la kage de la hoja, sacando una gota de sudor por parte de los demás. Mientras el peli plata se disculpaba a su manera.

-lo importante es que vencieron al hombre bestia, ahora viene el mayor reto- intervino mikoto en la plática, pero al momento de decir esto, una ráfaga de ki se sintió. Los miembros de la hoja, se sorprendieron al sentir tal energía.

Desde la humareda de polvo, emergió chisami sin su armadura, quedando en solo calzones negros, pero este ya no mostraba un rostro iracundo si no uno mas analítico. Naruto y sasuke no tuvieron oportunidad al agarre del toro, el cual los tomaba a ambos de la cara. Lo que paso a continuación, fue brutal, ya que chisami los levanto en el aire varios metros del suelo y luego bajo rápidamente a piso, estrellándolos de lleno contra la tierra.

-aun no termino- exclamo el soldado de freezer, quien ahora tomaba de las piernas a sasuke y naruto, quienes contusos por el golpe anterior, no podían hacer nada más que se azotados contra la tierra una y otra vez.

-aaaaghh!- gemía de dolor sasuke, siendo tratado como muñeco de trapo.

-aaaghhh!- siguió naruto, como si este fuera un costal de papas que dejaban caer contra la tierra. Ambos luego de ser azotados un par de veces más, chisami se aburrió y los lanzo directamente contra sus amigos, pasando de largo con los jóvenes de konoha, estrellándose contra las rocas. Al uzumaki y al uchiha, solo se le veían los pies de entre las piedras.

-fueron vencidos- exclamo fuu con sus manos sosteniéndose la cabeza, apoyada de rodillas con un rostro aburrido.

-¿Dónde quedo ese ego par de inútiles?- pregunto molesta sakura a los chicos, quienes movieron sus pies ante la pregunta sarcástica.

-oh pobre naruto- compadeció hinata a su novio, la cual tenía las intenciones de ayudar, pero fue detenida por la peli rosa que le negaba con la cabeza.

-tan orgullosos que se veían y ahora mírenlos, acabados por unos simples golpes- exclamo kin con las manos en su cadera. Los pies de los ninjas se volvieron a mover.

-al parecer tendremos que hacernos cargo nosotros, que problemático- exclamo shikamaru en su típico tono aburrido, el cual se levantaba de la roca y se frotaba la cabeza.

-buena idea cabeza piña, hey sasuke, naruto, terminaremos lo que ustedes empezaron, siempre arreglando su desastre- decía temari con una sonrisa astuta en su cara. La energía del par de chunin comenzó a elevarse, pero aún faltaba el golpe final.

-este par no tiene huevos entre medio de las piernas- esto fue dicho por la pelirroja tayuyá con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ya era suficiente de humillación para el uzumaki y el uchiha, así que con una explosión de ki, ambos destrozaron la montaña en que estaban metidos.

 **-¿escuchaste eso sasuke?-** decía en voz grave el hijo de kushina, quien había invocada su cuarta cola y su apariencia era ahora más intimidadora.

-así es naruto, en pocas palabras nos dijeron cobardes- respondió el uchiha menor, con su mangekyo sharingan en sus ojos. Ambos jóvenes estaban sobre el aire, mirando a su rival. Chisami por su parte, estaba quitándose el polvo de su cuerpo y estirando sus músculos.

-rayos, creo que nos pasamos de la raya- dijo temari con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios, riendo levemente un par de veces.

-recuperaron el espíritu de pelea, cualquier otro se hubiera quedado enterrado ahí- exclamo sakura con los brazos cruzados. El plan de esta y los demás, había funcionado y a través de insultos al orgullo de sasuke y naruto, los motivaron a pelear.

-son más duros de lo que se ven, pero ahora acabare con esto de un solo golpe- decía chisami confiado en su fuerza. El soldado empezó a levitar hacia los cielos, con una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes.

-jejajejeajeja, están acabados, con el último ataque de chisami están muertos- decía sorbet conociendo las intenciones de su soldado, el cual levantaba su mano derecha hacia arriba al firmamento.

 **-dime tu plan sasuke-** con grave voz, naruto miraba de reojo a su hermano uchiha, quien le sonrió al rubio, ya que intuyo que tenía un plan en mente para terminar con la pelea.

-bien, es hora de ejercer toda nuestra fuerza en una última combinación ofensiva- exclamo sasuke con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras que comenzaba a realizar sellos de mano.

-jajajajaja, no importa lo que estén planeando, esta técnica es imparable- decía entre risas malvadas el hombre toro. Por encima de su cabeza, una esfera de ki purpura con destellos negros era creada.

-la cantidad de ki es abismal, pero aun así nuestro plan debe funcionar- pdijo el uchiha menor, mientras que chisami se regodeaba de su técnica, sasuke le explicaba a grandes rasgos el plan a naruto.

 **-llego la hora zorro apestoso, préstame todo tu poder-** naruto se colocó en cuatro patas, aumentando el aura de su ki, creando una gran ráfaga de aire. Por el lado del uchiha, este ya tenía preparado un chidori en su mano derecha y otro en su mano izquierda.

-ven hombre toro, lanza tu ataque!- grito el uchiha doblando sus rodillas, como si se preparara para impulsarse en estas contra e su rival. Una locura por donde se vea, ya que una técnica basada en chakra era mucho más débil que una técnica a base de ki.

-mueran, **bola del pánico!-** grito el soldado, lanzando la esfera de energía. El ataque no era de gran tamaño, sino más bien de un par de metros de circunferencia, pero los rayos negros que destallaba, denotaban lo poderoso de esta esfera.

 **-no permitiré que eso caiga en la tierra, aaaahhhhh!-** con el rugido más estremecedor que haya alarido naruto en esta forma, este movió su cabeza hacia atrás y luego adelante, enviando una ráfaga de ki roja y negra. Una nueva técnica sin nombre, era creada por el uzumaki en su cuarta cola, una poderosa habilidad de lanzar energía de la boca y no una ráfaga pequeña, esta era enorme que al impactar con la técnica de chisami, creo una onda expansiva de ki que se expandió por todo el campo de batalla.

-mantenlo así, naruto, la segunda fase del plan se inicia!- decía sasuke en voz alta, mientras que el viento levantaba tanto polvo que molestaba a sus ojos.

-chiquillo insolente, toma esto!- grito con molestia chisami, ejerciendo más presión sobre la bola purpura. El ataque del soldado, comenzó a ganar terreno contra el uzumaki, pero conociendo a naruto como lo conocemos, este no se daría por vencido, nunca lo haría.

 **-aaghhhhh, aun no nos vencerás!-** la voz de naruto se combinó con la de naruto. Ambos estaban en la mis sincronía y la quinta cola no tardo en emerger. Volviendo a rugir con fuerza, naruto mantuvo a raya al lacayo de sorbet y freezer. Hablando de estos dos, freezer mantenía un actitud tranquila y serena, mientras que sorbet estaba nervioso al máximo, ya que el ataque de chisami no progresaba.

-solo un poco más naruto!- grito sasuke animando a su hermano, sin perder la vista en el choque de fuerzas. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver que los destellos negros del ataque de chisami comenzaban a desaparecer.

-oooh, ya comprendí cual es el objetivo de ese chico- dijo freezer con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios morados, sacando una mueca de confusión de parte de su segundo al mando, -su inteligencia puede ser de gran ayuda para conquistar muchos planetas- pensó con maldad el emperador del mal, ya mirando a futuro la posición de sasuke en sus tropas.

-llego el momento, **mangekyou sharingan: amateratsu-** el hijo de mikoto comenzó a mezclar las habilidades de las llamas negras con el chidori, creando relámpagos negros brillantes en sus manos.

El instante que el uchiha había esperado estaba a su vista. Los poderes ya no resistieron más el choque entre ellos y estallaron sin más remedio, creando una cortina de humo negro, bastante extenso frente a los peleadores. Una estrategia bastante vieja uso el hijo de mikoto, pero lo clásico nunca viene mal en una pelea, así que este se lanzó con todo hacia el humo negro, hundiéndose en este.

-absurdo, pero no te libraras, aun puedo crear una vez más mi técnica- decía el molesto soldado frunciendo el ceño y levantando su brazo al cielo, pero desde el humo negro sasuke salía a la luz.

-muere!- grito el pelinegro del sharingan, alzando sus manos por delante de él, con las intenciones de impactar de lleno en el pecho de su rival. El menor de los uchiha, estaba a solo un metro de lograr su objetivo, pero la experiencia en batalla del toro humanoide era bastante extensa y ya preparado para situaciones similares, alzo su mano izquierda al aire.

-jajajaja, estúpido mocoso, tu serás el que morirás!- grito con demencia el soldado de freezer, dejando caer sus brazos en forma de mazo contra su oponente. Sasuke con los ojos abiertos, solo logro gemir de dolor cuando le hundían el cráneo de un mazazo en su cabeza.

Chisami amplio la curva de maldad en su boca, sintiendo como su ataque físico lograba su objetivo, viendo como el uchiha bajaba su cabeza de poco a poco y pronto al suelo, pero eso extrañamente eso no paso, ya que el cuerpo de sasuke se empezaba a sentir bastante ligero para el toro rojo. Al darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando, el lacayo de sorbet abrió sus ojos de sorpresa. El cuerpo del uchiha estallo en una nube de polvo.

-era falso!- grito el alarmado soldado, pero no era tiempo de distraerse con esto, ya que el original uchiha salía desde los cielos, cayendo en picada contra su oponente. El lacayo del emperador del mal, alcanzo a ver de reojo a sasuke, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-te engañe!, impacta **mi llamarada infernal doble chidori!-** con un grito de un guerrero experto en la batalla. Sasuke golpeo de lleno la espalda de chisami, el cual gimió de dolor al ser golpeado con tal magnitud.

-aagghhhhh!- grito de dolor el toro rojo. El jutsu de sasuke, doblo o mejor dicho encorvo la espalda de su enemigo, que entre gritos, comenzó a descender al suelo, con sasuke destrozándole la parte superior trasera.

-aahhhh, mas potencia!- grito el uchiha aumentando la intensidad de sus relámpagos, causando aun mas daño en el cuerpo de su rival, el cual más que electrocutarse, se quemaba con el amateratsu.

-grrraaghh, no moriré con este ataque!- advirtió apretando los dientes el lacayo de freezer, mirando de reojo al uchiha menor, pero este sonrió levemente con confianza.

-ya lo sé, pero no estoy solo!- grito esta última parte sasuke, acelerando la caída a la tierra. Chisami hizo una mueca de nerviosismo, ya que al mirar hacia abajo, vio como naruto estaba acumulando su propia técnica en su mano derecha.

-no, no lo permitiré, te acabare antes de que me golpees!- grito el soldado de piel roja, tratando de poner sus manos por delante de él y lanzar un ataque de ki, pero sus miembros laterales no las pudo mover. Los ojos de chisami se abrieron en par y par, -la técnica de ese mocoso, me daño más de lo que pensé- en su mente el toro humanoide recordó el rasenshuriken que le impacto naruto la vez anterior.

El más fuerte de las tropas de freezer estaba en problemas, ya no había nada más que hacer y cada vez estaba más cerca de ser impactado de lleno por otra técnica ninja. Chisami intento hacer un último intento de mover al menos sus dedos, pero la corriente eléctrica y la parálisis de sus músculos no lo permitieron, solo hubo una cosa que sucedería a continuación.

 **-GRAAAAAAN… RASENGAN!-** con el rugido máximo del uzumaki, este lazo la enrome bola de chakra azul, en dirección de chisami, estrellando su famosa técnica contra su rival. Una enorme onda de expnasion fue provocada al contacto del rasengan con el soldado, para dar paso a una combinación de luces blancas, negras y azules que cubrieron a los tres guerreros, para luego causar una enorme explosión que se expandió por todo el campo en forma de ráfaga de viento a presión.

-chisami!- grito el desconsolado sorbet, mientras se tapaba los ojos por todo el polvo generado por la combinación de ataques del clan son.

-increíble, la combinación de estos dos es realmente increíble- elogio shikamaru, con su antebrazo por delante, no dejaba que el polvo cayera en sus ojos.

-naruto, sasuke!- grito con preocupación la pelinegra de ojos blancos, tratando de sentir el ki de estos dos, pero no lograba hacerlo.

-maldición sasuke y naruto, ahora si se pasaron de la raya- pensó sakura preocupada por su amigo rubio y su novio uchiha. Al igual que hinata, la peli rosa no podía sentir el ki de los jóvenes.

Luego de un par de segundos, la onda expansiva se calmó, dejando ahora una nube de polvo en el centro del campo de pelea. Los ninjas de la hoja, dejaron de taparse los ojos y esperaron expectantes el resultado de la batalla. Por otro lado, goten con sus brazos cruzados, y mirada seria, ya conocía lo que paso con sus hermanos en ley, a lo que sonrió alegre.

-¿logran ver algo?- pregunto fuu, intentando divisar las siluetas en el interior del polvo. La peli verde entrecerraba sus ojos para intentar tener una mejor visión, pero aun la cortina de tierra era demasiado densa para ver.

-naruto- pensaba preocupada la hyuga, con sus manos en forma de rezo, pero una mano que se posaba en su hombro la distrajo un momento.

-él está bien, naruto jamás se dejaría vencer por su propia técnica- exclamo neji con una mueca seria en su cara. El primo de la novia del uzumaki, no tranquilizo a la hyuga pero algo de cierto tenían sus palabras.

-veo algo!- exclamo en voz alta kin, apuntando hacia la nube de polvo, donde dos siluetas de pie dándoles la espalda se reflejaban en esta.

-son ellos!- hablo en voz alta temari. Sakura y hinata exhalaron con más tranquilidad al ver que sus novios aún se mantenían en pie, es más ahora podían sentir el ki de estos. Los nervios del momento, no permitían sentir la energía de los chicos.

El viento de la tarde, se sintió en esos momentos, el cual se llevó lo que restaba de la polvareda. Los cuerpos de naruto y sasuke estaban de pie una al lado de otro, con la ropa rasgada y algunas contusiones en sus rostros, además de una que otra parte de la anatomía de estos. Esta más decir que naruto estaba en su forma base y sasuke con los ojos negros, dejando de lado el sharingan. Al tener mejor visión de estos, estaban consientes mirando al suelo, donde un chisami electrocutado, quemado y golpeado hacia lo imposible para respirar.

-hey sasuke- exclamo el uzumaki con voz débil, pero denotando su alegría en su tono.

-dime naruto- respondió el uchiha, con la misma intensidad y tono que su compañero de equipo.

-mis pies ya no dan más, ¿puedo recargarme en ti?- pregunto el rubio con una gran curva de alegría en sus labios.

-que pregunta es esa- hablo el uchiha riendo ligeramente, para luego pasar el brazo de su hermano sobre su hombro, -ambos nos apoyaremos el uno con el otro- dijo sasuke mostrando una postal de ambos ninjas apoyándose el uno con el otro, ropas rasgadas y rostros de satisfacción.

-que humillación, vencido por un par de sabandijas- pensaba con ira el soldado de freezer, -señor freezer, por favor perdóneme- esta frase la dijo con un tono bastante leve el toro, pero tan clara que fue oída por todos en el campo de batalla.

-oh, no debes disculparte por tonterías como esta- decía en total calma el emperador del mal, sacando una exhalación de tranquilidad de chisami, pensando que freezer podría ayudarlo.

-es mejor que te lo lleves ahora, está agonizando- dijo el uzumaki preocupado por su rival, hablándole al demonio de labios purpura, el cual le sonrió al hijo de kushina con esos mismos labios. Como un buen guerrero enseñado por Goku, sasuke y naruto perdonaron la vida de su contendiente.

-tan honorables hasta al final, al igual que Goku- dijo en su tono elegante y sarcástico freezer entre una risa malévola. Los ojos del emperador del mal miraron a chisami y con un leve brillo, hizo estallar el cuerpo de este.

-lo..lo..lo mato- dijo entre tartamudeos un sorprendido naruto. Sasuke por su lado, estaba aterrado, no solo viendo la muerte de su rival, sino que freezer con solo mirarlo lo hizo estallar sin misericordia alguna.

-a nosotros nos costó mucho poder vencerlo y este tipo lo asesino con solo mirarlo- dijo sasuke con los dientes apretados, sintiendo la frustración en él.

-maldito, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que asesinar a tu propio amigo?!- pregunto colérico el hijo de kushina al emperador del mal, quien no cambio su rostro psicópata en su cara.

-jojojojo, ¿amigo?, solo era un soldado que ya no podía pelear más, un gusano caído debe perecer- decía con macabra el emperador del mal, sin ningún sentimiento más que burlarse de naruto.

-bastardo, yo….- pero antes de que naruto hiciera alguna locura, goten apareció frente a él y sasuke. Freezer sonrió socarronamente al sentir que su venganza se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

-no lo hagas naruto, solo perderás tu vida en vano- advirtió el hijo de Goku con una mirada seria en su rostro. Esto lo dijo goten, viendo de reojo a los ninjas de konoha.

-te lo dejamos a ti goten, buena suerte- exclamo sasuke, comprendiendo la situación. Naruto bajo su cabeza, frustrado de no poder hacer nada, mientras que sasuke se disponía a llevar a su hermano uzumaki con los demás, pero conocerían el horror del poder de freezer en persona.

-saben, a mí no me gusta que me den la espalda- dijo freezer, elevando su dedo índice al aire. Goten abrió sus ojos al sentir la explosión de ki en la punta del dedo de freezer. El infame rayo de la muerte, salió disparado en dirección de goten, pasando a un lado de este, quemando su mejilla.

-no puede ser- pensó goten escuchando un gemido de dolor atrás de su espalda. Al voltearse, la pupila de su ojo se achico al ver a su hermano uzumaki, cayendo al suelo, con un agujero en su hombro derecho.

-naruto!- grito goten, con horror, mientras que el uzumaki de boca al suelo y con el rostro sorprendido pero por sobre todas las cosas, llena de dolor. Naruto comenzó a gritar de dolor agarrándose el brazo.

El rostro de todos los presentes, exceptuando a freezer y sorbte, estaba pasmados, shokeados, impresionados de la mala manera, de como con solo con un dedo dejo en el suelo al hijo de kushina. Sin perder el tiempo, todos absolutamente todos, comenzaron a correr hacia el rubio, siendo tsunade y sakura las más rápidas, ya que como ninjas médico, empezaron el tratamiento en el hombro del uzumaki.

-cauterizo el interior de su brazo, debemos hacer lo posible para cerrar la herida- exclamo la kage de la hoja usando su chakra para curar al uzumaki. Este último estaba retorciéndose de dolor, pero siendo sostenido por sasuke para que sea curado.

-naruto- entre lágrimas estaba la pobre hinata, al ver la cara de sufrimiento de su novio.

-no es una herida mortal hinata, él estará bien- anuncio con voz calmada sakura, usando toda su energía para recuperar el tejido y musculo faltante del uzumaki.

-es una bestia, atacar por la espalda es de cobardes- decía con furia kushina preocupada por su hijo, es mas esta brindaba de su propia energía a tsunade y sakura para detener el sufrimiento de su hijo.

-aaahh, ahhh, ahhh- gemía de dolor naruto, pero gracias a las habilidades de tsunade y sakura, además de ser ayudado por los demás brindando energía a estos, la herida comenzó a cerrar de poco a poco, solo quedando piel quemada en ese lugar.

-es todo, ahora solo necesita descansar- informo la líder de la hoja, limpiándose el sudor de su frente. Mientras naruto, quedo inconsciente por el dolor sufrido al ser agujerado por un rayo de la muerte.

-oh, tienen una habilidad bastante sorpréndete, curaron al chico antes de morir de dolor- decía con una sonrisa arrogante freezer, burlándose de la situación. Kushina alzo la mirada furiosa al emperador del mal, -me pregunto, si lo hubieran salvado, si atravesaba su corazón, jojojojojojo- con su típica carcajada maligna, freezer se burlaba de los ninjas de la hoja.

Kushina y los demás, estaban hirviendo de rabia, cada uno quería lanzarse al ataque y darle la paliza de su vida al emperador del mal, pero había un factor importante y que todos conocían. Freezer era demasiado fuerte, ellos eran las hormigas que querían enfrentarse al elefante. Así de grande era la diferencia de poderes, pero aún quedaba una esperanza. Goten hizo estallar su ki.

-aahhhh!- grito el sayayin mestizo, provocando una oleada de viento a su alrededor. La ira de goten iba dirigida al emperador del mal, que no le afectada como lo viera el hijo de Goku.

-me recuerdas a tu padre, cuando asesine a su calvo amigo, pero más enano- decía sarcásticamente el emperador del mal, sin siquiera pararse de su silla.

-ninguno de mis amigos morirá, yo los protegeré a todos y acabare contigo- dijo bastante serio el mestizo, apretando sus puños con ira.

-inténtalo- reto el emperador del mal a goten.

-aaahhh!- con un nuevo grito de lucha, el mestizo se lanzó a la batalla, frente a un sonriente y arrogante freezer, quien le esperaba sentado en su silla flotante. Dos poderosas fuerzas, chocarían en un instante. Una de estas, impulsada por la venganza y la otra de proteger a su planeta y sus seres queridos, pronto sabremos que pasara, quien vencerá, el bien o el mal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por ahora, se viene la batalla esperada, además sasuke y naruto ya debían lucirse, luego los demás ninjas, así no solo los sayayin protagonizan los capítulos.

En menos de una semana tratare de actualizar, pero no prometo nada, sin mas que decir, dejen sus comentarios, criticas u opiniones, siempre estaré encantado de leerlas. Alucard77 despidiéndose diciendo.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	16. Chapter 16

He vuelto, el porqué, es sencillo, quiero terminar la historia, es decir que no lo hago por ustedes, sino para tener un registro en internet de esta historia y todas las demás, pero los capítulos serán más cortos ya que quiero encasillar las sagas en un par de capítulos o máximo cinco de estos y listo, seguir con otra hasta el torneo del poder y terminar la historia, así nada más. Ya con eso dicho pasemos al capítulo.

Ninguna de estas series me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 16: el enfrentamiento predicho, en peligro el planeta ninja.

El mestizo hijo de Goku, con grande bríos y una gran furia, se aproximó al emperador del mal con todas sus fuerzas del súper sayayin. Sus amigos y novias lo veían expectantes a que derrotara a este monstruo que se atrevió a lastimar al rubio uzumaki. La fe ciega de ino y las demás, estaban con el hijo de Goku, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy alejados a la realidad.

En medio del camino, un estruendoso sonido de dos colosales fuerzas se escuchó por todo el lugar, el cual creo una cúpula de viento que se expandió por todos los lugares. Los ninjas miraban confundidos al ver que el pequeño goten no llego a la silla de freezer, pero lo más raro era que el propio emperador del mal, ya no se encontraba en esta, sino frente a goten.

-hooo, puede que haya subestimado el poder de un súper sayayin, pero a la vez, esperaba esto- decía freezer con su típica voz elegante y burlona, mientras su puño fue detenido en el último segundo, por las manos de goten, quien mostraba una mueca dura y sus dientes apretados, tratando de mantener el puño de su rival, fuera de su cuerpo.

-es muy rápido, apenas y pude reaccionar a su ataque- pensó el joven guerrero, apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño, -debo estar más atento a sus ataques- pensaba su estrategia goten, alzando su mirada al emperador del mal.

-piensas en que hare a continuación, ¿no es cierto?- pregunto acertadamente freezer con su burlesca mueca, sacando un gemido de sorpresa de su oponente, -por la reacción de tu cara, debo estar acertado- decía con sarcasmo en su voz el enemigo del sayayin.

-kkjkkjkk, esto no es nada, buaahhhhh- comenzó a gritar el artista marcial, comenzando a liberar su ki dorado y aumentar su energía de golpe. El rostro de freezer se hizo más serio al sentir este aumento de poder.

-tu puedes goten, acaba con ese lagarto gigante!- gritaba la rubia platinada, animando a su querido novio, quien elevaba su poder al máximo.

-he visto pelear a goten con el señor Goku o Gohan sensei incontables veces, pero es la primera vez que lo veo pelear enserio- decía la sorprendida temari con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-esto es malo, si la furia de goten se interpone en sus ataques, perderá irremediablemente- decía tsunade mordiéndose el pulgar, muy frustrada por no poder hacer nada.

-estoy segura de que goten está consciente de eso, pero aun así debemos tener fe en él- decía kushina con una mueca seria en su rostro, mientras miraba de reojo a naruto, quien se encontraba reposando en las piernas de hinata.

-vamos sayayin, pelea- provoco el emperador del mal, ahora cambiando su voz a una más tajante. Goten sin esperar más, desapareció frente a su rival, apareciendo detrás de su rival, tratando de dejar caer su codo en la cabeza de freezer, pero este logro detenerlo con una mano.

-aun no!- grito el mestizo, para luego moverse por debajo de freezer, tratando de barrer sus pies, pero el emperador del mal, dio un salto para esquivarlo.

-predecible, mono asqueroso- con una sonrisa en sus labios purpuras, freezer alzo su cola al aire y la dejo caer sobre el sayayin. Goten sonrió de lado al leer este ataque, ya que con una mano logro agarrar la rosada cola, -que?!- pregunto sorprendido el emperador del mal, sintiéndose atrapado por el guerrero.

-esto era justamente lo que esperaba, aaahhhh!- el mestizo comenzó a darle vueltas a su rival quien con las manos extendidas no podía hacer nada, mientras giraba como un trompo, -fuera!- grito goten, lanzando el cuerpo del hijo de cold contra su propia silla, logrando sentar de nueva cuenta, pero por la fuerza, a freezer en su asiento volador.

-condenado simio- pensó el molesto emperador, frotándose la cabeza. Lo que no esperaba el emperador del mal, fue que alzar su vista, vio una gran cantidad de bolas de ki que venían a su encuentro.

-toma, toma, toma!- gritaba el joven guerrero, enviando una lluvia de bolas de ki contra su rival, destruyendo por completo la silla que levitaba, además de generar el mayor daño posible contra el monstruo del frio.

-eso es, lo está acabando- decía con emocione en su voz, la pelirroja de lentes, alzando el puño de victoria.

-asombroso, goten tenía escondida una técnica como esa- decía asombrada la peliverde fuu, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-pero el gasto de energía, es enorme- decía sasuke con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-sasuke tiene razón, además el ki de ese demonio, no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo- decía yugao a un lado de los jóvenes ninjas.

-ahh!- con último grito, el sayayin lanzo una bola de ki más grande que el resto, la cual genero una enrome cortina de humo, que se extendió por todo el campo de batalla.

-fue una buena estrategia, pero solo me hizo enojar más de lo que estaba, maldito enano- decía con mucho rencor en su voz freezer desde el interior de la nube de polvo. Goten por su lado, chasqueo la lengua, mientras se bajaba de brazos.

-no sé porque me dices enano, cuando no eras más alto que yo- respondió el mestizo, tratando de relajar su espíritu y provocar a su oponente, pero le salió todo lo contrario.

-puedo solucionarlo de inmediato, jojojojo- reía con su típica carcajada repugnante freezer, sacando una mueca de desconcierto de goten y sus amigos.

-¿de qué rayos está hablando ese sujeto?- pregunto algo angustiado itachi, el cual sudaba frio al sentir un mal presentimiento de esto.

-sea lo que sea, no debe ser nada bueno- recalco mikoto, secándose el sudor de la frente y así, comenzó la transformación de freezer y la pesadilla para goten.

-aaaaaAAHHHH!- la voz del emperador del mal, comenzaba a subir de tono de poco a poco, a la vez que su poder al unísono que sus gritos, también se elevaban por los cielos, dejando helados, gélidos a los demás ninjas.

La silueta de freezer, comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más grande, hasta el punto que un par de cuernos se podían ver de entre la nube de tierra. Por su lado, goten miraba sorprendido no solo la forma de su rival, también el incremento descomunal de su poder, en tan solo unos instantes.

-me siento genial, más fuerte que nunca, más glorioso que antes y también…- el tono de freezer descendió en sus últimas palabras, ya que al segundo, este emergió desde la nube de polvo, mostrando un cuerpo engrandecido y cuernos tan largos como los de un toro, quienes se dirigían al cuerpo de goten.

-no lo permitiré- exclamo el sayayin agarrando de los cuernos a su oponente, pero la fuerza de este hizo arrastrar sus pies, esto por un par de metros.

-mas violento- dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, el cornudo demonio. Goten apretaba sus pies fuertemente en la tierra, pero la fuerza de freezer era más que la suya y lo arrastraba por el suelo cada vez más lejos.

-no puedo creerlo, ese monstruo es más intimidante que antes- decía con voz sorprendida en su voz, además de un toque de miedo la matriarca del clan inuzuka, mientras los demás no daban cabida a lo que veían sus ojos.

-es el diablo, su fuerza es de otra dimensión- decía con furia en su voz tsunade, quien apretaba sus puños a la vez que sus dientes rechinaban.

-goten- pensó con preocupación la rubia platinada, mientras juntaba sus manos en su pecho. El cual acelerado denotaba el terror, a que su sayayin le pasara algo o peor, perdiera la batalla y por ende su vida.

-solo nos queda una cosa por hacer, apoyarlo hasta el final- dijo tayuyá con los brazos cruzados, y una mueca de pocos amigos en su rostro.

-tayuya tiene razón, vamos goten!- gritaba kin con todas sus fuerzas. Por otro lado, temari, haku y fuu, afrontaban un poco más los hechos. Si esto seguía así, goten perdería irremediablemente.

-mira eso, ellos confían en que puedas derrotarme- decía freezer con un sarcasmo que cualquiera podía detectar, sacando un gemido de molestia por parte del mestizo, -pero tú sabes la verdad, ni la fuerza de un súper sayayin puede contra mí- con esto dicho, el emperador del mal, ejerció más fuerza en su ataque.

-no, no lo permitiré, jamás me rendiré!- grito goten, levantando el cuerpo de freezer con solo sus manos, dejando en shock el emperador del mal. Este al ver el rostro del mestizo, recordó a aquel niño que le dio tantos problemas en el pasado.

Con un estruendoso grito, goten lanzo a su oponente hacia los cielos, dejando este a la deriva del viento. Goten emitió su típica llamarada dorada a su alrededor y se fue al ataque. Freezer se detuvo en el aire, viendo como el puño de goten, estaba en dirección de su rostro, pero con una amague, logro esquivar su ataque.

-necesitas más que eso para ganar- decía freezer con arrogancia, viendo como el puño de goten pasaba a un lado de su cabeza. El guerrero sayayin no apuntaba a la cara de su enemigo, ya que flexiono su puño en noventa grados a la cara del emperador del mal. El golpe fue directo en la mejilla de su oponente, haciendo que este volara en dirección contraria a goten.

-bien hecho!- exclamo con el puño en alto fuu, con los ojos brillantes al ver el despliegue de taijutsu en su novio.

-condenado enano- pensó freezer, mirando de reojo a donde debería estar el hijo de Goku, pero este ya no estaba ahí, solo una estela de ki amarilla se encontraba, -arriba!- grito el demonio del frio, al ver como un par de patadas impactaban de lleno su cuerpo, enviándolo como una bala contra el suelo.

-aahhh!- grito el pequeño, cayendo en picada con sus brazos por delante, con un ataque final para terminar con la pelea. Goten no contaba, con que freezer al estrellarse en el suelo, se recuperó de inmediato y fue recibido por la cola de su enemigo que lo freno en seco en el aire.

-te tengo sabandija!- grito el monstruo de grandes cuernos, quien tomaba de los pies a goten en pleno vuelo, para luego dejarlo caer directamente al suelo, dejándolo estampado en la tierra.

-buajj!- gimió de dolor el sayayin, dejando salir un poco de saliva con sangre de su boca. Freezer, con una sonrisa malévola, levanto su puño y lo dejo caer en el pecho del sayayin.

Lo único que logro conectar el golpe del demonio blanco, fue solo la tierra del suelo, ya que goten había dado una vuelta sobre sí mismo a un lado, esquivando el ataque, pero no solo eso, ya que se apoyó en una mano para levantar sus piernas, a la altura de la cara del emperador, conectándolas de lleno en su objetivo.

-toma esto, tatatatatata!- con cada palabra "ta", le daba una patada en la cara de su oponente, para liego terminarlo con una fuerte patada de derecha, pero el emperador logro agarrarla antes de que llegara a su cometido.

-Eso me dolió- dijo con frialdad freezer, dejando aterrado a goten, ya que el rostro de su oponente ahora estaba más serio de lo normal, -me dolió mucho!- con un grito enfurecido, el demonio del frio comenzó a zarandear de un lado a otro al sayayin, para luego empezar a estrellarlo contra el suelo una y otra vez. Goten ahora era el muñeco de trapo del gigante.

-no puedo ver esto, lo ayudare!- grito con lágrimas en sus ojos la pelirroja de lentes, pero fue detenida por la madre de naruto, la cual la sostenía de sus hombros.

-no lo hagas karin, si vas solo lograras que te maten- decía kushina en voz alta, sacando un bufido por parte de la uzumaki menor, que apretaba sus manos con frustración, -lo mismo le digo a todas, goten no se dejara vencer por un ataque así- exclamo kushina a las demás novias del mestizo, quienes tenían las mismas intenciones de karin.

Por otro lado, el joven guerrero seguía siendo tratado como un trapo, el cual era azotado en la tierra en varias ocasiones, esto hasta que aprovecho un momento en que freezer lo elevaba por los aires, para luego mover sus manos frente a él, apuntando como podía a la cara del emperador del mal.

-basta maldito- pensó goten, comenzando a lanzar varias esferas de ki a la cara de su rival. El aludido enemigo, soltó de inmediato a goten, el cual dio una vuelta en el aire, para luego aprovechar para llevar a cabo su contrataque.

Con un veloz paso, se acercó al cuerpo del demonio blanco, siendo más pequeño, quedo justo debajo de su pecho. Con una lluvia de puños comenzó el ataque del sayayin, el cual sin piedad le daba golpes por decenas a su oponente, gritando rugiendo mientras su rival gemía de dolor.

-muere!- grito goten, colocando sus palmas frente a su rival para emitir una enorme ráfaga de ki dorada, esta aprisiono por completo el cuerpo de freezer.

-grraaaahhh!- rugió el demonio del frio, quien colocaba sus manos por delante en forma de equis, recibiendo de lleno el ataque del hijo de Goku.

Una nueva cortina de polvo se volvió a presentar, cuando goten termino de emitir la ráfaga de ki de sus palmas. Los ninjas estaban expectantes al resultado que había logrado el pequeño, pero al disiparse esta, se veía al emperador demonio, con sus brazos en equis sobre la cara, con algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo. Al bajar los brazos, su rostro brillaba con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo que dejó boquiabierto al hijo de Goku.

-jojojojo, debo admitir que tienes agallas sabandija, lástima que tenga que arrebatártelas una a una- decía el demonio sin sentimientos, quien sin dejar a goten defenderse, le dio de lleno en la cara con su puño, enviándolo a volar por los aires.

Sin perder su oportunidad de gozo, freezer reapareció detrás de goten, para luego darle un golpe con su cola, enviándolo a volar hacia arriba. Igual a su combo anterior, apareció encima del sayayin, ahora con un golpe de mazo en su espalda, que lo envió directo al suelo. Al rebotar de cara en la tierra, freezer como si goten fuera un balón de futbol, lo pateo en las costillas, enviándolo con sus amigos.

-aun lado!- grito la kage a los demás, la cual se paraba en frente de ellos. Tsunade abrió sus brazos y con su fuerza descomunal, recibió de lleno el cuerpo del sayayin quien aún se mantenía consiente y en su estado de súper sayayin.

-goten!- decía preocupada la pelirrubia platinada, que al igual que sus novias, se acercaban al sayayin.

-es muy fuerte- decía el sayayin apoyándose en la kage, mientras que freezer, cruzado de brazos miraba con desdén al joven mestizo.

-descuida, si no podemos pelear a tu lado, te curaremos de inmediato- decía la kage, la cual colocaba sus manos en la espalda del sayayin, iluminándolo con la luz del chakra verde, que recuperaba de poco a poco las energías del sayayin.

-nosotras también- decía kin, quien junto a las demás usando sus habilidades médicas, ayudaban al mestizo hijo de Goku.

-se los agradezco mucho- decía goten volviendo a tener un respiro, y lo mejor, freezer se mantenía a distancia viendo y analizando las técnicas de los ninjas.

-no bajen la guardia, aunque sea por unos segundos, retrasaremos a ese sujeto hasta que este curado- decía tsume, colocándose frente al guerrero. Mikoto, kushina, yugao y los demás, también hacían de barrera humana frente a goten.

-servirán como un reemplazo digno de mis antiguos soldados, no se preocupen no los pretendo asesinar- decía con voz de tenor y sarcasmo el demonio del frio, -solo quiero al sayayin que protegen y a su padre- estas palabras, freezer las dijo con total malicia, que erizo la piel de los shinobis de la hoja.

-primero muerto, a hacer parte de tu ejército- decía itachi con una gota de sudor cayendo de su mejilla, mientras que su sharingan apareció en sus ojos.

-en mi vida, serviría a un monstruo como tú- apoyo sasuke a su hermano, pero a freezer, estas palabras solo pasaban como el aire a su lado.

-pronto sabrán que servirme es la única posibilidad de sobrevivir en este mundo- exclamo el demonio blanco, elevando su a la vez que abría sus brazos y levitaba en el aire.

-¿Cómo van hokage?- pregunto la pelirroja kushina, volteando sus ojos de reojo a la rubia.

-ya solo falta un poco más- respondió la líder de konoha, pero goten ya tenía suficientes y se dirigió al frente del batallón.

-es suficiente, además aun estando en mi mejor forma, no podría ganar a menos….- dijo goten quien colocaba sus puños a los costados.

-oh, veo que aun tienes varias sorpresas bajo la manga- decía con un tono de burla freezer. Este último se cruzó de brazos, -te esperare- dijo con cordialidad el demonio del frio.

-aaaaaaaAAHHHH!- la electricidad, los cabellos más erizados y el incremento de poder, fue lo que hizo goten, junto a ese grito estridente, pasando así a la siguiente fase del súper sayayin. En una columna de luz, goten ahora combatiría con su máximo poder.

-eso es, el súper sayayin fase dos acabara con ese monstruo- decía shikamaru bastante emocionado.

-aún quedaba esa alternativa, tenemos una luz de esperanza que se hace más clara- decía tsume dando un leve suspiro de tranquilidad.

-tsume, mira el rostro de ese sujeto- exclamo mikoto con el ceño fruncido, mientras sudaba estrepitosamente. La matriarca del clan inuzuka, al fijarse en freezer, no vio ninguna mueca en su rostro, es más parecía muy confiado.

-con que el legendario súper sayayin puede ir más allá de su límite- decía freezer con una mano en su barbilla. Goten miraba a su enemigo con frialdad, -esto se pondrá muy divertido, y más cuando pase a mi segunda etapa- decía el demonio del frio, colocándose en su pose característica.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto con serenidad el mestizo, pero en su interior, un mal presentimiento afloraba en su corazón y no era para menos, ya que lo planeado por freezer llevaría al borde de sus límites a goten.

-espero que no pienses que este es mi máximo poder, ya que aún me quedan dos transformaciones más- hablo freezer. Su aura purpura, comenzaba a rodearlo, a la vez que su poder incrementaba lentamente. Esto lo hacía, para que goten comenzara a desesperarse de poco a poco.

-¿dos transformaciones más?, no puedo creerlo- decía mikoto con los ojos abiertos.

-jamás pensamos que un demonio de esta magnitud nos haría temblar de esta forma, ahora solo nos queda confiar en goten- decía kushina, mientras que sus cejas temblaban del terror.

-no lo soporto más, Goku ¿Dónde estás?!- grito tsume a los aires. Cabe decir, que era lo mejor que podía hacer la matriarca del clan inuzuka.

-eso es llamen al maldito de Goku, o su hijo sufrirá las consecuencias- al terminar de decir esto, la evolución comenzó. Las nubes se ponían de color negro y una estela blanca purpura, envolvió al demonio del frio.

De un solo golpe, el ki de freezer aumento. Goten no lo podía creer, aparentemente la fuerza de su rival, era un poco mas alta que la suya, pero en batalla era otra cosa. Por otro lado, los shinobis de la hoja, dieron un par de pasos atrás, aterrados por la abrumadora intención asesina del monstruo blanco.

-contemplen mi última forma en toda su gloria- con una voz aún más maliciosa que antes, la luz blanca abandonaba el cuerpo de freezer, mostrándolo en su fase final. A primera vista, no era tan intimidante, pero su descomunal fuerza podía sentirse por todo el lugar.

-no se ve tan impresionante como antes, ahora es solo un poco mas alto que el chico de la hoja- exclamo la nieta del tsuchikage, quien aun no comprendía sobre sentir una presencia, pero su abuelo si y este temblaba de terror.

-si antes era un demonio, ahora es el mismo diablo en persona- pensó el kage de la roca, apretando sus puños.

-¿Qué tal si comenzamos la segunda ronda?- propuso con sarcasmo en su voz el demonio del frio. Goten trago saliva, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, nadie podía ayudarlo y el error que había cometido, recién empezaba a entenderlo, pero su obstinación era más grande.

-no me rendiré, no me daré por vencido, jamás lo hare, superare a mi papá y a Gohan, yo lo conseguiré- se decía internamente el hijo de Goku, enfureciéndose más y más. Animándose a él mismo, mientras su energía, lo envolvía con su aura dorada y la electricidad se hacía más intensa que antes, -aaahh!- con un grito embravecido, el sayayin mestizo se fue al ataque, mientras que el emperador del mal, con una sonrisa serena, esperaba a su oponente.

(En el espacio de la nada)

Goku y Gohan, seguían con su entrenamiento continuo, ambos con las ropas hechas jirones. Ya llevaban un buen par de horas en este lugar, y aunque consideren algunos poco tiempo, este par de guerreros había hecho un enorme avance en sus poderes, esto hasta el momento en que Goku, se detuvo en el acto para mirar hacia otro lado, bueno en dirección al planeta shinobi si este estuviera en el mundo del dios de la destrucción.

-¿Qué sucede padre?- pregunto Gohan, deteniendo su ataque. El mestizo mayor, miraba confuso a su papá.

-creo haber escuchado la voz de tsume- hablo el sayayin con una ceja encarada.

-yo no he escuchado nada, además es imposible oír la voz de nuestros amigos en un lugar como este- decía con bastante lógica Gohan. Goku movió un poco la cabeza, sintiéndose algo intranquilo.

-creo que tienes razón Gohan- respondió Goku, muy poco seguro de sus palabras.

-si quieres volvemos- decía el mestizo, pero Goku negó con la cabeza, colocándose una vez más en pose de pelea.

-no, sigamos Gohan, ya estoy a punto de dominar este nuevo poder- decía Goku, con una sonrisa en su rostro, esto mientras un aura azulada era emitida por su cuerpo.

-estoy de acuerdo papá, continuemos- Gohan hablo, cuando el aura azul también rodeaba su cuerpo, sin saber que su planeta corría mas peligro del que podrían imaginar.

(En las afueras de esta dimensión)

El dios de la destrucción, se encontraba sobre la rama de un árbol, sentado en posición india, mirando a la nada. Su ayudante y maestro, lo miraba algo curioso, ya que hace mucho que no veía a bills tan pensativo como lo estaba en estos instantes, a lo que decidió preguntarle directamente su inquietud.

-señor bills, lo veo muy pensativo, ¿Qué tanto medita?- pregunto con su voz suave, el ángel de piel azul.

-no lo tengo muy claro wiss, pero no es nada bueno- respondió con molestia el dios de la destrucción, -sea lo que sea, no me importa, no hay nada que pueda vencer al dios de la destrucción- decía el gato de piel purpura, mientras se acomodaba en la rama.

-lo que usted diga señor- respondió el hermano de vados, con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando el tema de lado.

-bien, mientras esos dos entrenan, yo tomare una breve siesta, despiértame cuando terminen- exclamo el dios de la destrucción, cerrando sus ojos y comenzar a roncar en el acto. Wiss solo asintió con la cabeza, pero un poco de la intranquilidad del dios de la destrucción, fue trasmitida a él.

(Volviendo al campo de batalla)

Los presentes estaban boquiabiertos, sus ojos fijos por delante, ya que la pelea que estaban viendo, era lo más asombroso que jamás pudieron imaginar. Goten y freezer, se golpeaban mutuamente, aunque ninguno para causar un daño extremadamente grande, sino más bien, realizaban un intercambio de golpes, para medir la fuerza del uno con el otro.

-porque- pensó goten, en una incansable pelea de puños con su oponente, -porque- se volvía a preguntar frustrado el súper sayayin fase dos, recibiendo un puño en la cara, para luego darlo al emperador del mal.

-esto está mal- pensó tsunade con una ceja tambaleante, ya que entre todos, comprendía mejor que la pelea era un gran absurdo.

-porque no puedo dejar de temblar- pensó alarmado el mestizo, quien con todas las agallas posibles, lanzo una patada de tierra aire, hacia la mandíbula de freezer, pero este con gran elegancia, lo esquivo dando un paso atrás.

-buen intento- dijo el demonio blanco, sonriendo cínicamente con sus labios purpuras, -pero no lo suficiente- hablo antes de darle una patada en la cara a goten, levantándolo del suelo un par de metros. Sin dejarlo tocar el suelo, el emperador del mal, con su cola envió al suelo una vez más al mestizo.

-kkkkjkjkj, ahhh!- desde el piso, goten lanzo una ráfaga de ki a la cara de freezer, pero este como si no fuera nada, lo desvió con solo un golpe.

-eso no volverá a funcionar- el emperador del mal, comenzó a acercarse de poco a poco a un tembloroso goten, quien veía en su imaginación, a un freezer tan gran como un gigante.

-goten!, sal de ahí!- grito ino con desesperación, volviendo a la realidad a su novio, quien con los ojos abiertos, esquivo un golpe mortal del demonio blanco.

-estuvo cerca, si no fuera por ino este sujeto me habría atravesado- pensó el sayayin arrastrándose en el suelo, hasta detenerse en el acto. El emperador del mal, se vio de mala gana su mano y luego dirigió su mirada a la rubia novia de goten.

-mocosa insolente, ahora pagaras por tu insolencia- decía molesto freezer, levantando su dedo en dirección de ino, la cual con las pupilas encogidas y una mueca de terror en su cara, se hacía para atrás instintivamente.

-aléjate de ella!- grito furibundo el sayayin, sacando a relucir, su instinto protector con sus seres queridos, mientras se ponía en frente de sus amigos.

-eres igual a tu padre, recuerdo al enano calvo que asesine, tu padre se enfureció tanto que se transformó en el famoso súper sayayin- decía con un tono de sarcasmo el demonio del frio, recordando esos momentos del pasado, -pero ahora el súper sayayin no es nada contra mi poder, es más, solo peleare con mis pies, ¿Qué te parece?- decía con burla el emperador del mal, quien colocaba sus manos detrás de la espalda. El gesto era seña de que hablaba enserio.

-no me subestimes!- grito enfadado goten, lanzándose al ataque. Una nueva pelea comenzó otra vez, con goten lanzando una lluvia de puños a la cara de freezer, pero este solo debía mover su cabeza y torso para esquivarlo.

-tu velocidad se ha reducido mucho- al terminar de decir esto, freezer uso su cola para darle una bofetada al sayayin. Apretando sus dientes, goten uso una patada giratoria sobre la cabeza de freezer, este hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando pasar este ataque.

El emperador del mal, más rápido que goten, uso su pie derecho como su fuera su propia mano para agarrar la pantorrilla del sayayin. Con gran fuerza, lanzo a goten hacia un lado y luego de un salto, cayó encima de este, aplastándolo con su pie izquierdo en su pecho.

-aaaghhh- gimió del dolor el mestizo, ante la mirada de preocupación y tristeza de sus amigos.

-vamos, vamos, con ese nivel terminaras por aburrirme- decía el hijo de cold, con una risa maniaca en sus labios, dando un par de golpes en el pecho del mestizo. Goten dejó caer su cabeza a un lado, mirando con imagen nublosa a sus amigos.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- se preguntaba goten con los ojos semi abiertos. Al ver el rostro de sus novias, sus madres adoptivas, sus compañeros del alma, cada uno frustrados, apretando sus puños, con los ojos amenazando en dejar salir sus lágrimas, comprendió todo, -no puedo rendirme, ahora no, debe pelear, debo hacerlo por ellos- se dijo a si mismo el hijo de Goku, abriendo sus ojos de golpe y tomando el pie de freezer antes de que lo siguiera golpeando.

-no me interesa si estas usando tus manos o que use tu máximo poder, jamás perderé, nunca!- grito el mestizo, levantándose de golpe, lanzando a los cielos al emperador del mal.

-el ki de goten aumento de golpe- exclamo Kakashi con sorpresa en su tono.

-y este sigue aumentando- respondió itachi igual de impactado que el hatake.

-algo me dice, que este será el último ataque de goten- decía sakura con una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente. En ese momento, el uzumaki comenzó a retomar la conciencia.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto el atontado uzumaki, levantándose de la falda de su novia, encontrándose un pilar dorado, el cual era emitido por el ki de goten.

-despiertas a tiempo naruto- exclamo el uchiha menor sin voltear a ver a su amigo, mientras la hyuga abrazaba efusivamente al rubio, -goten está peleando con ese demonio con todas sus fuerzas- explico brevemente sasuke con una mueca seria. Kushina como buena madre se alegraba que su hijo estuviera bien, pero la preocupación por goten era aún mayor. Naruto se puso en pie con la ayuda de hinata, viendo de mejor forma a su hermano sayayin.

-tengo fe en ti goten, puedes logarlo- pensó el uzumaki, con el ceño fruncido.

Por su lado, el mestizo guerrero, con gran seriedad y furia, puso sus manos a un costado de su cuerpo, donde la acumulación de energía empezó. Freezer al ver esto desde los cielos, sonrió ya que esta pose se repitió en el pasado, con el progenitor del joven sayayin.

-kaaaameeee!- la luz azul, característica de este ataque, empezaba a brillar con su fulgor resplandeciente por todo el lugar, -haaaameeee- la cantidad de ki, acumulada en este kamehameha, era de tanta potencia que destruiría un planeta al instante.

-hazlo goten!, tu puedes!- grito ino y las demás chicas a su novio, mientras los demás se unían a los bitores de apoyo al mestizo, todos animando para que este acabara con su rival, con el siguiente ataque.

-debo hacerlo, por todos los de este planeta- con este ultimo pensamiento y con una gota de sudor, cayendo lentamente a la tierra, las manos de goten se posaron frente a él, -haaaaaaa!- con un súper rugido, dejando su cola al aire libre, sin estar a su cintura. El súper kamehameha fue lanzado contra el emperador del mal.

-gyyaahhh!- con un chillido digno de destrozar los tímpanos de cualquiera, freezer puso sus manos por delante sin la mera seña de querer esquivar el ataque, fue todo lo contrario, el poder destroza planetas, choco con sus manos, provocando un espectáculo de luces en el cielo, mientras el emperador del mal no se dejaba vencer por este ataque.

-es imposible, lo ha detenido!- grito alarmada yugao, la cual no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. La magnitud de esa ráfaga de ki, era parada por ese sujeto, quien pareciera que le costaba hacerlo, pero por dentro, se carcajeaba regodeándose por la desesperación de los shinobis.

-aun no, aun no perderé la esperanza- decía ino con fe en su novio, mientras se tocaba el pecho.

-jkjkjk, máximo poder!- grito con fuerza el sayayin, elevando su poder a lo que más podía. Toda la euforia, miedo, desesperación, furia y los niveles de adrenalina por las nubes, goten se forzó más allá de su capacidad, aumentando la fuerza del kamehameha.

Ahora freezer estaba en aprietos, eso es lo que cualquiera diría si viera el rostro del demonio del frio, tratando de controlar la fuerza kame. Pero el ataque de ki, cada vez lo movía hacia los cielos poco a poco, hasta el punto que la luz comenzó a envolverlo.

-jkjkj, maldición!- grito de desespero el emperador del mal, mientras que el ataque de goten comenzaba a consumir su silueta hasta no quedar nada. Los shinobis al escuchar esto, comenzaron a alegrarse de ver el fin del enemigo, mientras el mestizo cansado bajaba sus brazos.

-lo logro, lo derroto- decía el animado uzumaki, dando un salto alegre.

-es impresionante- comento el uchiha menor, con la boca semi abierta.

-jamás dude de mi lindo goten, es el mas fuerte del universo- decía karin con sus manos juntas y ojos con estrellas.

-nos hizo preocupar hasta el final, goten si sabe dar un espectáculo- decía temari secándose el sudor de la frente.

-ya podemos respirar tranquilos- exclamo haku dando un leve suspiro, mientras tayuyá y fuu asentían con la cabeza. Cabe destacar que los ninjas miraban al cielo, donde la estela de luz desaparecía, demostrando que en ese lugar no había nada más que el cielo.

-con el monstruo derrotado, la gente de la roca, puede descansar en paz- dijo la nieta del tsuchikage, con las manos juntas en plegaria, pero su abuelo no estaba muy seguro, al igual que la kage y las demás esposas de Goku.

-algo está mal, no puedo creer que haya muerto así, a menos…- los ojos de la kage se abrieron de par en par, a lo que bajaba su mirada con rapidez, mirando en dirección de goten, -goten!- grito tsunade desesperada, pero ya era demasiado tarde, freezer estaba detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué están celebrando?- la pregunta burlona se escuchó detrás del mestizo. Goten al voltear, sintió como sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire de un golpe, literalmente, de un golpe en su estómago el sayayin perdió el oxígeno, lo cual hizo perder su estado de súper sayayin y hacer que quedara en cuclillas agarrándose el estómago.

-co…mo- decía entre gemidos ahogados el hijo de Goku, quien levantaba su mirada al demonio blanco, quien lo tomaba por los cabellos y lo volvía a levantar.

-no pensaste que un ataque de ese nivel me mataría, ¿verdad?- pregunto sarcástico el demonio del frio, dándole un puñetazo directo en la cara del joven guerrero.

-goten!- grito desesperada la platinada, al ver como maltrataban con tal brutalidad al joven, pero esta fue detenida por kushina y sus cadenas, -suélteme, goten…. Goten puede…- decía la platinada con desesperación, tratando de zafarse de las cadenas.

-no lo volveré a repetir- exclamo con voz tétrica la pelirroja, con sus ojos tapados por su cabello. Esto que a la vez mas cadenas emergían de su cuerpo, las cuales se ladeaban de un lado a otro.

-ughhh- un nuevo golpe, en el plexo, hizo gemir al sayayin. El emperador del mal, sin piedad alguna, comenzó a golpearlo en la cara en repetidas ocasiones, dejando su rostro ensangrentado y lleno de contusiones. Goten solo estaba con sus brazos a los costados, sin poder hacer nada.

-no… no se muevan por favor… no.. lo hagan- las palabras de kushina salían de manera ahogada de su boca. La madre de naruto al levantar su rostro, sus ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas y su rostro mostraba una tristeza absoluta.

-kushina- decía tsume como un susurro, pero al escuchar un nuevo grito de dolor, se volvió a ver a goten, quien era masacrado como si fuera un saco de boxeo personal de freezer.

-ya basta!, no puedo seguir viendo eso- decía naruto con ira, mientras que su manto del kyubi comenzaba a emerger de su cuerpo. En ese instante, Kakashi apareció detrás del chico y lo contuvo con su mano en el cuello y torciendo el brazo del uzumaki.

-basta naruto!- grito el enmascarado. El grito de Kakashi, llamo mucho la atención del demonio del frio, quien dejaba de golpear al mestizo por un momento, -solo existe una forma para ayudar a goten- esto lo dijo como un susurro el peli plata al oído de naruto. Mientras freezer, con una sonrisa maliciosa, sostuvo con su cola, el cuello de goten.

-mira eso, tus amigos están tan preocupados por ti, que derraman lágrimas de tristeza- esta frase fue solo una burla y para humillar a goten por parte del emperador del mal. Goten apenas se mantenía consiente, era un muñeco de trapo que era llevado por un niño del brazo. Solo que el niño era la maldad encarnada y en vez de su brazo, era su cuello.

Al llegar frente a los ninjas, todos querían echarse encima del emperador, pero solo eran intenciones, pensamientos y sentimientos que no podían lograr, sabiendo lo que les esperaba. Por su lado, el mestizo veía de mejor manera a sus amigos y novias, ya que freezer usaba su cola para anteponerlo frente de él, mostrando su cuerpo deteriorado a los demás.

-ven, aquí tienen, vengan por él- decía lord freezer, moviendo un poco el cuerpo del sayayin, ninguno se atrevía a dar un paso adelante, -oh, vamos, si les preocupa tanto lo pueden tener y curarlo como lo hicieron antes, tú la chiquilla de lentes, acércate y te entregare al sayayin en tus brazos- hablo con burla el emperador del mal. Karin secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, volteo a ver a la kage, quien asintió con la cabeza.

La uzumaki, a paso lento, comenzó a caminar sin bajar su guardia, cerca del emperador del mal. Estando a solo un metro de goten, ya viéndolo directamente a la cara, freezer alzo su brazo hacia atrás y lo dejo caer con fuerza en la espalda del mestizo.

-aghh- gimió el hijo de Goku, expulsando una bocanada de sangre de su boca, pero lo peor fue que esta, cayó directamente en el rostro de la joven uzumaki.

-oh disculpa, mi mano se resbalo- dijo con sarcasmo el emperador del mal, apretando el cuello de goten.

-ahora!- grito la kage, llevando a cabo el plan. Tsume ya lista con sus sellos de mano, uso un jutsu de tierra para atrapar al emperador del mal por sus piernas. Por detrás, la familia uchiha, lanzaba su triple ataque de bolas de fuego, que impactaron en la espalda de freezer pero sin hacerle ningún daño.

-¿Qué intentan?- pregunto con seriedad el demonio del freezer, pero justo aflojo la cola. Kushina aprovecho esto y con sus cadenas, logro rescatar al joven mestizo. Eso pensó ella, ya que freezer con sus ojos, lanzo un par de rayos, que destruyeron las cadenas, dejando el cuerpo de goten a la deriva.

-reacciona karin!- grito la madre de naruto, ya que el cuerpo del mestizo, caía frente a ella. La pelirroja menor, con los dientes apretados y quitándose los lentes ensangrentados. La novia uzumaki de goten, se lanzó al aire y lo atrapo en sus brazos.

-lo tengo!- grito la pelirroja, cayendo al suelo. El plan estaba funcionando, ahora solo quedaba una cosa que hacer y era escapar de ese lugar, pero….

-no lo hagan, al mínimo intento de querer huir, se mueren- hablo con frialdad, el emperador del mal quien ya no estaba aprisionado por la tierra.

El tono de voz del demonio del frio, fue de tal magnitud que dejo congelados a los shinobis, tan helados en sus lugares que no se podían mover. Aprovechando esto, freezer se dirigió hacia karin con las intenciones de quitarle a goten quien se apoyaba en su hombro.

-es hora de recoger mi juguete- decía el demonio del frio, alzando su mano con intenciones de tomar al mestizo. no esperaba que este, alzara su mirada y se lanzara contra él con su hombro, golpeándolo de lleno, enviándolo a volar por los aires.

-ha, ha, ha, aún no he muerto y mientras siga respirando, se..s..seguiré, pel..eando- decía entre jadeos el joven mestizo, quien con sus últimas fuerzas, se transformaba en súper sayayin.

-goten, no, no puedes seguir peleando, escapemos ahora que esta distraído- decía karin acercándose al joven guerrero, pero este aumento su aura dorada para que esta se detuviera.

-escapar, jojojojo, eso ya no es posible- decía freezer quien apuntaba su dedo frente a goten. Él ya sabía que vendría después, a lo cual solo le quedo una opción.

-todos, aumenten su ki al máximo!- grito el joven guerrero, a la vez que su poder aumentaba a todo lo que daba, sacando una mueca de extrañeza en el emperador del mal.

-ya lo tengo, si aumentamos nuestra fuerza al máximo, Goku o Gohan podrán sentirnos, todos hagan lo que dice goten!- ordeno la kage, la cual con el ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados, empezaba a elevar su energía.

-es verdad, según lo que me dijo Goku, el planeta del señor bills se encuentra relativamente cerca de nuestro mundo, si este llega a sentir nuestra fuerza podrá ayudarnos- comento kushina a los demás, quienes motivados por ser socorridos por el dios de la destrucción se unieron a tsunade y goten.

-bills el dios de la destrucción, mi padre siempre dijo que me mantuviera alejado de ese sujeto y será un problema si se presenta- pensaba el emperador del mal, mirando con molestia a los shinobis que hacia el llamado a su salvador.

-vamos! Con más fuerza!- gritaba tayuyá. Las novias de goten, hacían lo imposible para quemar al máximo su ki.

-mueran- dijo con malicia el demonio del frio, lanzando su rayo letal a fuu. Goten sin pensarlo se interpuso, dejando que el ataque traspasara su hombro, dejando un agujero en este.

-goten!- grito la peli verde, pero este levanto su otro brazo.

-n.. me paso nada, sigan, ha..ganlo- decía el joven guerrero, a lo cual la portadora del siete colas, con lágrimas en sus ojos seguía su aumento de poder, pasando a la séptima cola de su bestia.

-grrraaa, maldito mono- con furia el emperador del mal, comenzó a lanzar rayos de sus dedos, los cuales eran interceptados por goten con su propio cuerpo. Cada uno de los ninjas, con lágrimas en sus ojos y muecas de frustración, elevaban sus poderes lo más que podían.

-papá, no creo resistir mucho más- pensó el joven guerrero con un ojo cerrado y el otro semi abierto, sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo.

(En el planeta del dios de la destrucción)

De golpe, bills despertó de su siesta. Wiss de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal, a lo cual en un parpadeo estaba a un lado del dios de la destrucción, este sudaba profusamente mientras su respiración era agitada, una reacción completamente extraña en bills.

-wiss, ve la situación del planeta ninja- decía exaltado el dios de la destrucción. El ángel sin reparo, uso su báculo viendo que sucedía en ese lugar, encontrando el peor escenario posible.

-oh, esto es malo mi señor, mire esto- decía wiss mostrando la esfera verde a bills, este sus ojos abrió de par en par.

-rapido wiss, trae a Goku y al chico devuelta- decía con voz firme el dios de la destrucción. El ayudante de este, sin reparo llevo a cabo su pedido.

(Devuelta al lugar de batalla)

-eres muy resistente mocoso, pero ya me canse de jugar- decía con una sonrisa maniaca el emperador del mal, el cual se levantaba por los aires.

-ah, ah, ya no puedo más- pensaba el mestizo, quien tenía una gran cantidad de agujeros en su cuerpo, sobre todo en sus piernas y quemaduras varias en el pecho y brazos. Goten se iba a desplomar en el suelo, pero un par de brazos lo alcanzaron.

-tranquilo mi niño, lo hiciste bien- dijo kushina que cargaba al hijo de Goku, para luego llevarlo con los demás. Sus novias de inmediato se acercaron a goten., sin pensarlo comenzaron a curar sus heridas.

-gra..cias- exclamo débilmente el mestizo, las chicas le sonrieron al chico, aunque la mayoría tenia rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-que enternecedor, morir todos juntos a la vez- exclamo en burla freezer, el cual elevaba su dedo al aire, empezando a preparar su ataque definitivo.

-este es nuestro fin- decía el kage de la roca, viendo la cantidad de energía acumulada encima del demonio. La bola negra con rayos rojos, amenazaba a los ninja de la hoja.

-el maldito quiere destruir el planeta completo- exclamo Kakashi apretando sus dientes.

-hemos fallado- pensó la rubia líder de la hoja, bajando su mirada con tristeza, -no pude proteger a nadie, perdóname Goku- con este pensamiento de tristeza, espero el fin al igual que los demás.

-mueran!- con un chillido estremecedor, freezer lanzo su bola mortal contra los shinobis, quienes veían como la enorme bola de enrgia oscura se les encimaba en sus cabezas. Ya no había nada que hacer, goten estaba debilitado y los ninjas no tenían la forma de devolver esa fuerza. Pero la suerte de estos no los dejaría de lado. La bola de ki desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-este planeta está bajo la protección del dios de la destrucción- hablo bills, quien tenía su mano por delante, mirando con mucho enfado a freezer…..

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por el momento, ya se viene otro capítulo, espero que sea pronto ya que con el próximo se termina esta saga.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM


	17. Chapter 17

17 capítulos, wow, con esto termino una saga más y se viene el torneo de los universo tal vez otra cosa, pero es mejor que lean el capítulo, esto es corto.

Agradezco a: **nicogomez884, JosseTerrazas, josedavidmejia18** y al más grande de todos, mi fan número uno, **lord mau shinji 500** , amigo usted merece esta mención especial, sin más disfruten el capítulo.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 17: el choque del dorado y el azul, el final de una rivalidad.

La fe volvía a florecer en los corazones de los shinobis, el rayo de esperanza era más claro y su fulgor cubría por completo al planeta ninja, la razón, solo era una, el dios de la destrucción salvo al mundo de ser destruido y ahora se ponía en frente contra del tirano y monstruo más cruel jamás existido. Bueno cabe mencionar que Goku y Gohan también llegaban a salvar el día.

-im..mposible, es bills el destructor- decía con voz temblorosa el emperador del mal, que orgulloso de su poderío, ahora temblaba como una gallina frente al dios de la destrucción.

-eres freezer ¿verdad?, creí que estabas muerto- dijo el dios de la destrucción con sus manos detrás de la espalda. El gato purpura, a la vez que hablaba, comenzaba a sentir las presencias en la aldea de la hoja, dándose cuenta que las más importantes estaban bien.

-reviví para vengarme de él- decía el demonio del frio, apuntando a Goku. El sayayin de raza pura, ahora solo le preocupaba su hijo, quien se encontraba gravemente herido pero consiente, así dándole la espalda al maligno.

-hermanito- decía con tristeza en su voz Gohan, quien presentaba sus ropas desgarradas por el entrenamiento, al igual que su padre.

-resiste goten- decía acongojado el padre. Pero su hijo le dio una leve sonrisa a este.

-per..do..name papá, no pu..de hacer nada- decía con voz melancólica y débil el joven guerrero, rompiendo el corazón de los presentes. Goku se enfurecía más y más, tras al ver al demacrado cuerpo de su hijo menor.

-tranquilo goten, ahora solo debes descansar- decía con voz más tranquila el padre, a lo cual goten cerro sus ojos, -tsunade, dime que puedes hacer algo- exclamo el preocupado guerrero.

-en eso estamos Goku, pero sus heridas son demasiado graves y nuestro poder no es suficiente, si tan solo pudiéramos ingresar nuestro chakra directamente a su cuerpo- decía la kage de la hoja, a lo cual karin abrió sus ojos, entendiendo las palabras de la sennin.

-yo puedo hacerlo, no lo he dicho a nadie, pero si goten me muerde, puede que cure sus heridas de inmediato- decía la pequeña uzumaki sin dejar de ver el rostro de su novio.

-había escuchado algo de esa habilidad de nuestra familia cuando era niña, aunque es muy raro que una uzumaki puedo hacerlo- decía kushina sorprendida de esta noticia.

-esta habilidad también fue una maldición para mí, pero goten me ayudo a librarme de esa cicatrices que me recordaban mi pasado- decía karin con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿puedes ayudarlo karin?- pregunto el mayor de los hijos de Goku, a lo cual la pelirroja, recordaba el momento en que su novio se enteró de su poder y la promesa que le había hecho.

-goten me salvo la vida en esa ocasión y aunque tuviera que morir, con gusto le daría mi vida a él- con esto dicho, la pelirroja revelo su antebrazo y lo puso en la boca del joven mestizo.

Karin con su otra mano en la mandíbula del joven, lo obligo que la mordiera y así poder comenzar con su sanación. Con un gemido de dolor, la pelirroja otorgaba su chakra al hijo de Goku. Los agujeros en su cuerpo comenzaban a sanar, pero para karin su energía comenzaba a descender peligrosamente. Goten abrió levemente sus ojos y al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, quito su boca en el acto.

-karin- dijo con preocupación goten, sentándose en el suelo, mientras que la pequeña uzumaki caía en sus brazos exhausta -¿Qué has hecho?- pregunto el preocupado goten, mientras los demás se alegraban de la milagrosa recuperación del mestizo.

-salve la vida de mi querido goten- decía con una sonrisa cansada la pelirroja, a lo cual el conmovido chico, la abrazo con fuerza sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de amor por esta.

-karin, gracias- decía el joven guerrero, mientras su padre se sentía más aliviado al igual que Gohan.

-Goku, me alegro que hayan llegado, ese sujeto es la maldad encarnada, ni en el última guerra ninja, logre ver tanta maldad en un solo ser- decía la kage de la hoja a su marido. Goku se levantó del suelo, viendo al lugar en donde alguna vez se encontró la aldea escondida entre las rocas.

-es un maldito- decía con furia el sayayin de raza pura. Por detrás de este, el kage de la roca, levitando se acercó al grupo.

-usted debe ser el famoso líder del clan son, el guerrero son Goku- decía el anciano con sus manos detrás de su espalda, el sayayin con un rostro confuso se volteo encontrándose con el enano tsuchikage.

-y usted ¿Quién es?- pregunto el sayayin de raza pura, apuntando hacia abajo al anciano.

-soy el líder de la aldea que destruyo ese monstruo y por lo que he escuchado, todo es su culpa- dijo bastante serio el kage, culpando por todo a Goku, sacando muecas de impresión de los shinobis de la hoja.

-¿de qué rayos estás hablando anciano?- hablo mostrando los dientes tsume, ya que para ella, nadie le hablaba en ese tono a su marido y menos un anciano enano.

-espera tsume, tranquilízate un poco- decía la voz de la razón, tsunade, parando a su amiga, -explíquese tsuchikage- decía la rubia, que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a freezer, pero al estar frente al de la destrucción, las ganas de destruir el planeta, se detuvieron repentinamente.

-por lo que ha dicho ese monstruo, ha venido a vengarse del señor aquí presente, siendo nuestra aldea una víctima de esta venganza, en simples palabras, el señor Goku trajo a este ser a nuestra aldea- decía el kage de la roca, apuntando directamente al líder del clan son, que ya no tenía un rostro de confusión. Entendía toda la ira del anciano con él.

-anciano tonto, ¿Cómo Goku sabría que este sujeto llegaría al planeta en busca de él y caería exactamente en su aldea?- pregunto molesta tsume, protegiendo a toda costa a su hombre, pero onoki también tenía su apoyo.

-si no fuera por él, nuestra aldea aun seguiría en pie, ninguna de los aldeanos habría muerto- respondió y apoyo, kurotsuchi a su abuelo, increpando a la esposa de Goku. Esto genero una discusión y miradas de odio entre, solo una persona podía salir al paso y detener esto.

-él tiene razón, es mi culpa que la aldea fuera destruida- exclamo de repente el sayayin de raza pura con total seriedad, dejando en silencio a los demás, -pero, prometo que los reviviré a todos, por mi vida- prometió el líder del clan son, apretando su puño derecho.

-es una promesa honorable, pero imposible señor Goku- decía seriamente el kage de la roca, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Onoki pensaba que se estaban burlando de la situación.

-con las esferas del dragón, volveré a restaurar su aldea y traeré a la vida a los aldeanos asesinados por freezer- exclamo Goku, mirando directamente a los ojos del anciano. En ese instante, onoki pudo ver la claridad en las palabras del líder del clan son.

-jamás había escuchado de tales esferas, pero en tus ojos no veo mentira alguna, solo espero que cumplas tu promesa, son Goku- exclamo el anciano dando un leve suspiro, sacando una sonrisa en el guerrero mestizo.

-lo hare- respondió Goku asintiendo con la cabeza.

-me alegra que la aldea de la roca renazca pero aún queda un problema mayor- decía kushina mirando en dirección a freezer, el cual esperaba a su eterno rival en una roca cercana. Por parte del emperador del mal, hubiera destruido todo por completo, pero la presencia del emperador del mal, lo mantenía a raya.

-no se preocupen, yo me hare cargo de freezer- salió al paso Goku, hablando con mucha confianza, mientras estrellaba su puño en la palma derecha.

-yo te ayudare papá, entre los dos, lo venceremos en un instante- apoyo Gohan a su padre, pero la idea del joven mestizo, no era del agrado de Goku.

-no Gohan, freezer ha venido a vengarse de mí, ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto- decía el sayayin mestizo, volteando a ver a un furibundo freezer. Este último le gruñía al guerrero sayayin, mientras que este, le sonreía confiado.

-¿de qué hablas Goku?, la fuerza de ese sujeto es mayor de lo que parece- hablo mikoto acercándose a su esposo, pero este irradio un aura azulada que lo cubría, dejando asombrados a los presentes.

-no se preocupen, juro que venceré- Goku tajante en sus palabras, comenzó a caminar hacia el dios de la destrucción y su ayudante.

-sientes eso mikoto- decía la sorprendida tsunade, colocándose a un lado de su amiga. Esta asintió con la cabeza.

-la sensación que transmite Goku, es tan relajante, como cuando se transforma en dios súper sayayin pero de manera diferente- decía mikoto con una mano en su corazón y las mejillas coloradas.

-tienes razón, por algún motivo, me siento tranquila y protegida por su aura- decía tsume, la más intuitiva de las esposas del son. Por otro lado, el dios de la destrucción miraba de reojo, como el sayayin se aproximaba al campo de batalla.

-bien, tampoco quería mancharme las manos destruyendo a un tipo como freezer- decía el gato purpura, estirando sus brazos y quitándose del medio de los dos rivales.

-ahora podremos saber los resultados del entrenamiento- exclamo el ayudante de bills, retirándose junto a su alumno. La pelea, batalla o lucha, entre el guerrero sayayin y el emperador del mal, estaba a punto de comenzar. Ahora solo quedaba una pregunta en el aire la cual sería respondida en tan solo unos segundos más, mientras el demonio del frio, descendía de la colina, con el objetivo de cumplir su venganza.

-chicas, lleven a karin y goten a la aldea de la hoja, dejaremos el resto a Goku, nosotros seremos su apoyo- ordeno la kage de la hoja a las novias del mestizo. Sin pensarlo mucho o contradecir a la rubia sennin, las chicas se disponían a irse del lugar, pero….

-espera mamá, quiero ver la pelea, solo llévense a karin, quiero quedarme hasta el final de la pelea- exclamo el joven guerrero con una mueca seria en su cara. Tsunade analizo la mirada del chico y comprendió como guerrero y quien inicio la pelea con freezer, era su anhelo ver la pelea que concluirá esto, antes de que la kage diera su resolución, el sonido de una cachetada retumbo en los oídos de todos.

-eres un imbécil o solo tonto- decía con bastante molestia la pelirroja tayuyá, que agarraba al joven mestizo del cuello de su dogi y lo levantaba del suelo, -mira en la condición en que te encuentras, pareces un maldito colador- decía molesta la deslenguada chica, zarandeando un poco al mestizo.

-es verdad, pero…. Aun así, yo quiero verlo, quiero ver esta pelea a como dé lugar- decía el joven sayayin, apretando sus puños, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-ya basta tayuyá, si ese es el deseo de goten, no debemos interponernos en él- decía haku, tomando el brazo de la pelirroja, lo que saco un gemido de molestia.

-tch, bien, pero si le pasa algo, no me hare responsable- con esto dicho, lanzo el cuerpo del joven a la princesa de hielo, la cual lo recibía en sus brazos.

-gracias tayuyá- dijo el guerrero mestizo, pero esta solo le dio la espalda molesta. A la pelirroja, le enfadaba que goten no se cuidara más, su corazón dolía cada vez que lo veía sufrir y tal vez sea la única que tenía las agallas de enfrentarlo.

-es la segunda vez que lo abofeteas- decía kin a su amiga de la infancia, mientras que goten era ayudado por las chicas a sentarse en una roca cercana, a lo que karin, valiéndose de su estado debilitado se abrazaba al joven sayayin, a pesar de la molestia de las demás novias.

-me preocupo por él, debería ser más consiente con su cuerpo- exclamo la pelirroja con enfado, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y apretaba sus antebrazos.

-tienes razón amiga, aunque la sed de lucha recorre su cuerpo- exclamo kin mirando a su amiga, quien dejaba caer un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. La pelinegra de largo cabello, abrazo a su amiga consolándola como una buena compañera y confidente.

-goten es un tonto- dijo como un susurro la deslenguada joven. En el otro lado del escenario, Goku y freezer se encaraban frente a frente.

-al fin, concebiré mi venganza, sabandija- decía con un tono venenoso el emperador del mal.

-antes de comenzar, ¿Cómo fue que reviviste?- pregunto serio el raza pura, ya que intuía que había algo más que la resurrección del demonio del frio.

-tú ya debes saberlo, las famosas esferas del dragón me trajeron al mundo de los vivos una vez más- explicaba con una voz que denotaba sarcasmo.

-¿le hiciste algo a la tierra?- pregunto el voz alta Goku, liberando un poco de su poder, generando una ráfaga de ki.

-oh, te preocupan tus amigos en la tierra, pero no te aflijas mi estimado Goku, aun no les he hecho nada- decía el demonio del frio, haciendo un ademan con su mano derecha, -pero ten por seguro que cuando haya terminado contigo y este mundo, el planeta tierra es el siguiente- amenazo el eterno rival de Goku, con una sonrisa maliciosa y una ligera risilla malvada.

-ten por seguro, que yo seré el ganador de esta pelea- exclamo confiado el hijo de bardock, aumentando su ki de golpe, llamando su aura blanca que rodeaba su cuerpo.

-sabandija creída, te pondré en tu lugar como lo hice con los demás simios- respondió el demonio blanco, también convocando su propia aura purpura, que rivalizaba con la de Goku.

-ahora no cometeré el error de aquella vez y acabare contigo- con estas palabras, la energía del demonio frio, aumento de golpe generando una columna de ki morado, mientras sus ojos se ponían de color blanco de la ira.

-¡pagaras esa humillación!- grito con fuerzas el emperador del mal, dando inicio a la batalla, con un súper puñetazo al abdomen de Goku. El guerrero escupió saliva de su boca, sacando una sonrisa de su rival.

-buen golpe, pero…- Goku le devolvió el golpe al hijo de cold, pero este en vez de escupir saliva, escupió sangre. Con un gruñido por parte de freezer, la batalla de puñetazos y patadas, empezó con gran rapidez.

En cada momento, que los oponentes chocaban puños, un agujero debajo de ellos, se hacía cada vez más grande. Aunque a la vez, no solo choques de puños, ya que al pasar el tiempo en la pelea, Goku y freezer, comenzó una competencia de golpes a la cara, midiendo la fuerza de ambos, de quien golpeaba con mayor fuerza.

-insecto!- grito el emperador del mal, moviendo la cabeza de Goku hacia atrás. Tras un golpe de gran magnitud, pero aun así, el cuerpo de este, no se movió un centímetro.

-aaahhh!- grito en respuesta el guerrero sayayin, ahora siendo el que golpeara con puño cerrado a su rival, pero en cambio este si dio un paso a atrás.

-kjkjkj, muere!- freezer estaba cabreado, y volvió al ataque, pero Goku con mejores reflejos, detuvo su puño con la palma derecha, creando una onda de expansión, además de sacar una mueca de sorpresa por parte del demonio del frio.

-la pelea con goten, aun cuando no lo quieras admitir, afecto tu rendimiento freezer- con palabras que cayeron como un ladrillo en la cabeza, el emperador del mal, aumento su odio y furia. Como rayos se atrevía a decir, que un guerrero de baja clase, un mocoso como él, lo haya afectado. Pero lo peor, fue que era el propio hijo de Goku, que supuestamente lo debilito en su pelea, la rabia se transformó en una patada a la cara del sayayin, pero este se agacho justo en el momento justo.

-maldición- pensó el demonio del frio, en aquel momento donde Goku lo tomaba de la cola, con agarre firme.

-aaahhhh!- con un grito potente, Goku levanto por los aires y dejado caer violentamente contra la tierra. Sin soltarlo, comenzó a darle vueltas una y otra vez, para a continuación lanzarlo por los aires.

Goku se encendió en varios sentidos y se impulsó a los aires, contra su enemigo acérrimo. Freezer daba varias vueltas, hasta detenerse pero ya Goku, no se encontraba en la tierra, ahora estaba detrás de él, con sus manos juntas arriba de su cabeza.

-ah…ah..ah- gimió el hijo de cold con las pupilas dilatadas, hasta recibir un golpe de mazo, que lo bajo con gran fuerza contra la tierra. El cuerpo de freezer, quedo enterrado en un agujero por rocas, mientras que los presentes, miraban atónitos la fuerza del sayayin.

-es increíble, sumamente asombroso- decía la kage con los ojos como platos, -ese sujeto, nos causó muchos problemas y ahora Goku, lo trata como un simple pelele- tsunade seguía diciendo con una voz algo ahogada, esto por el shock.

-no solo eso tsunade, si miras bien, Goku aún no se ha transformado en súper sayayin- decía kushina secándose el sudor de la frente.

-la fuerza de nuestro esposo, ya no es la misma, ¿será que los sayayin no tienen límites?- apoyo con sus palabras mikoto, por otro lado, Gohan se mantenía tranquilo mirando la batalla.

-oye Gohan, ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento hicieron con el señor wiss?- pregunto yugao a su marido, quien dio un pequeño salto, al escuchar a su esposa gritar.

-bueno, es algo difícil de explicar- decía el joven mestizo, frotándose la cabeza, sacando un puchero y poner el ceño fruncido de la experta en kentjutsu.

-luego tendrás que responder señor- apoyo samui a su compañera de maridaje, lo que sacaba mas nervios del joven mestizo.

-mi papá es impresionante, debo hacerme más fuerte, a como dé lugar- pensaba el hijo menor de Goku, apretando su puño, a lo que dirigió su vista al maestro del dios de la destrucción. En ese instante goten supo, como llevar su entrenamiento al otro nivel.

-vamos freezer!, con ese ataque no debiste morir!- grito el sayayin de raza pura, desde los cielos al agujero en que se encontraba el emperador del mal.

Un gran temblor comenzó a sentirse en el campo de batalla, el cual hacia estremecer a los shinobis de la hoja así como los de la roca. Las rocas comenzaban a levitar por los aires desde el interior del agujero, de este en una columna negra con tintes rojos, un molesto freezer emergía con más poder que antes.

-debo reconocer que te has hecho más fuerte desde la última vez que peleamos, mi estimado Goku- decía en un tono sarcástico el demonio del frio, destrozando con su ki las piedras a su alrededor.

-los mismo debo decir de ti freezer- respondió el patriarca del clan son con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que su rival llegaba a encararlo una vez más, -ahora qué tal si dejamos el calentamiento y peleamos enserio- al decir esta frase, los espectadores tuvieron un nudo en el estómago, al enterarse de que no estaban peleando con seriedad.

-oh, veo que te has dado cuenta- exclamo el emperador del mal, con una mano en su barbilla, -pero si uso mi máximo poder, podría terminar de aburrirme al derrotarte tan fácilmente- se jactaba el hijo de cold, pero Goku no se dejaba intimidar.

-eso no lo sabremos hasta que luchemos freezer- Goku dijo apretando su puño, aumentando ligeramente su fuerza.

-bien, comienza tu sabandija, lo mejor siempre queda al final- decía con prepotencia en su voz el demonio del frio. Los espectadores estaban atentos cien por ciento en lo que haría Goku.

-usara el poder del dios súper sayayin ¿verdad?, señor wiss- pregunto Kakashi tragando saliva pesadamente.

-quien sabe, tal vez lo haga o tal vez nos sorprenda con algo más- decía en su fino tono el maestro de bills, dejando confundidos a los ninjas de la hoja.

-Goku, confío en ti- pensó kushina con una mano en su corazón. Por quien pensaba y amaba con todo su corazón, el sayayin que la enamoro, ahora mostraría una nueva forma más allá de sus límites, comenzando con una aura azulada que envolvía al guerrero sayayin.

-ya no puedo sentir su ki, debe ser el dios súper sayayin- exclamo la líder de la hoja, pero no podía estar más equivocada.

-aahhh!- con un ligero grito, el aura azul comenzó a deshacerse en pedazos, el cabello de Goku se elevó por los aires como el súper sayayin, pero esta vez era de color azul, así como su aura. Esta más que decir, que todos estaban impresionados, incluso el mismo freezer.

-ooooh, maravilloso- decía wiss mostrando su personalidad refinada, mientras que su pupilo sonreía con sus dientes afilados, al ver que su rival alcanzaba nuevos horizontes.

-impresionante, Goku se ve increíble- decía mikoto con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-el aura azulada de su cuerpo, lo hacen parecer un dios que mira a la tierra del firmamento- decía kushina un poco más elocuente, pero igual de sonrojada que su amiga uchiha.

-ese Goku, saca mis más bajos instintos sexuales, agraaa!- gruñía tsume como una perra en celo, en el mejor sentido de la palabra, sacando una gota de sudor de los presentes.

-basta con eso pervertida- dijo la uzumaki mayor, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a la inuzuka. Por otro lado, el hijo de cold volvía a recomponerse, sonriendo de nueva cuenta y colocándose en una pose tranquila.

-oh, solo te has convertido en súper sayayin, lo único que ha cambiado es el color del cabello- decía con mucha simpleza el demonio del frio, como si supiera todo de la nueva transformación de Goku.

-bueno, digamos que he llegado al nivel de un dios súper sayayin, que fue más allá, hasta convertirse en súper sayayin- trato de explicar Goku, sacando bastantes signos de interrogación de cada uno de los presentes.

-¿el dios súper sayayin, que se convierte en súper sayayin?- preguntaba el enmascarado shinobi, intentando darle coherencia a las palabras de Goku.

-¿Qué clase de explicación es esa?- hablo fuu con las manos en sus caderas.

-jejejeje, típico de mi papá- exclamo el joven mestizo menor de los son. Por otro lado, Gohan se mantenía expectante a la nueva fase del dios súper sayayin.

-bah, es una tontería, ahora es mi turno- decía el emperador del mal, colocándose en una cornisa de roca, -ahora sentirás la desesperación que genera el gran freezer- hablaba el demonio del frio, poniendo sus manos a los lados, a la vez que rayos rojos que generaba su cuerpo, destruía parte de la roca.

-increíble, su ki aumenta cada segundo- pensaba el dios sayayin azul, mirando como el cuerpo de su rival, era envuelto en un aura dorada mientras que los cielos se tornaban en nubes negras, como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-llego el momento de que el gran freezer, evolucione y llevo su perfección a grandes alturas!- gritaba el aludido, alzando su ego más allá de las nubes. La luz dorada desapareció del cuerpo del demonio del frio, mostrando su nueva apariencia, la cual solo cambiaba su color, de blanco a dorado.

-genial, no puedo dejar de emocionarme- pensaba Goku, al tener un rival tan fuerte en frente de sus ojos. Bien, seguro que Goku ha peleado con Gohan miles de veces, el cual era un rival formidable, pero hace mucho que no lo hacía por su vida en juego y ahora era la mejor forma de mostrar sus poderes sin ningún límite.

-vamos!, es hora de terminar esto, sayayin!- grito el emperador del mal, lanzándose al ataque como una bala.

Las llamaradas doradas y la flama azul, se encontraron en el cielo, donde la pelea por quien era el máximo guerrero comenzó. Ondas de choques abrían las nubes y generaban vendavales por los ataques de freezer hacia Goku, quien se defendía con sus puños y antebrazos de los golpes del emperador del mal.

Freezer con una patada de hacha a la cabeza de Goku, logro acertar su primer golpe, pero no lo lanzo hacia la tierra, ya que el guerrero logro soportar el golpe. Con su fuerza física, Goku dio una vuelta en el hacia adelante, para darle con el talo al pecho de su enemigo lo que lo envió a volar por los aires.

-Simio insolente- pensó freezer deteniéndose en el aire, para luego alzar sus manos por delante, -muere de una vez!- grito el demonio del frio, lanzando un enjambre de bolas de ki, las cuales Goku comenzó a desviar una a una con sus manos y pies.

Las bolas de energía maligna, ya que el rojo de estas denotaba estas, comenzaron a caer en dirección de los ninja de la hoja, pero Gohan sin perder el tiempo, contrarresto estos ataques con sus propios ataques de ki, destrozando las bolas enemigas. Cabe destacar, que yugao y samui, cada vez que su marido, hacia estas cosas, las volvía a enamorar.

-maldito freezer, ¿Cómo logro llegar a ese nivel?- pensaba el mestizo mayor, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede freezer?, esos ataques no son propios de ti- decía Goku con una media sonrisa en sus labios. Esta más decir, que las palabras del sayayin eran puñaladas al ego del demonio del frio, lo que solo hacia enfurecer más a este.

-cállate simio insolente, aun no te demuestro mi verdadero poder- decía molesto Golden freezer, liberando su ki, para luego volver al ataque, pero ahora con una velocidad mayor a la de antes.

Goku no pudo ver cuando su rival, le dio un cabezazo en toda la boca, a lo que su cabeza se alzó hacia atrás y de la comisura de los labios, empezó a sangrar. El ataque no termino con solo este golpe, ya que mientras Goku estaba contuso, con su pie derecho, freezer le dio de lleno en el estómago a su contrincante.

-aagggghhh- gimió Goku, ya que su enemigo, literalmente hundió su pie en el plexo de este, lo que le hizo sentir un dolor terrible al hijo de bardock.

-inclínate ante el emperador simio asqueroso, jajajaja- con una carcajada maligna y sus brazos en los aires, le dio un mazazo en la espalda a Goku, lo que lo mando al suelo.

-aaaahhh!- grito Goku en caída libre, hasta estar a un metro del suelo, a lo que con rapidez y mostrando los reflejos de un guerrero experto, uso una onda de ki para no caer de cara a la tierra.

-ufff eso estuvo cerca- dijo kushina con su mano en el pecho, suspirando de alivio.

-eso me dolió- dijo Goku lanzando un escupitajo de sangre al suelo, por otro lado, al emperador del mal se le ocurrió una brillante y maligna idea.

-veamos que tal te defiendes cuando tus amigos estén en peligro- al terminar esta frase, el demonio del frio, alzo sus manos al aire y con agitarlos hacia abajo, envió una lluvia de rayos de la muerte contra los shinobis de la hoja.

-ellos no tienen nada que ver, freezer!- grito el sayayin blue, yendo con sus amigos, pero antes de que llegara, Gohan se puso en frente de la lluvia de la muerte.

-no te preocupes papá, yo detendré ese ataque- decía con mucha confianza en su voz el mestizo, quien de un momento a otro una luz azulada lo envolvía.

-es imposible, Gohan… Gohan…- decía entre tartamudeos la experta en el estilo de la espada. Una luz blanca comenzó a envolver a los ninjas de la hoja y la roca, como un campo de fuerza de color azul.

-aaaaaAAAAHHH!- con un grito en aumento, la lluvia mortal roja, comenzó a caer en la barrera de Gohan, estrellándose una tras otra, pero ninguna podía atravesar la barrera de energía.

-él también puede hacerlo- decía wiss en una colina cercana junto al dios de la destrucción, mientras veían desaparecer la luz blanca azulada del campo de batalla, la cual mostraba un Gohan también en el estado de súper sayayin blue, al igual que su padre.

-gracias hijo, déjame que me encargue del resto- exclamo el sayayin de raza pura, colocando sus dedos en la frente. Goku desapareció con su tele transportación, apareciendo detrás del emperador del mal.

-ghh, eres un bastardo- decía freezer ente dientes, mirando de reojo al sayayin. Sin previo aviso, el némesis de Goku, se volteo y le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara del artista marcial, lo que no contaba, era que este lo resistiera. El rostro de Goku comenzó a moverse con el puño de freezer en su cara, lo cual hizo sentir el cuerpo de este, un gran miedo, además de que la mirada del sayayin de raza pura, causaba un mayor nerviosismo en el emperador del mal.

-cometiste tu ultimo error freezer- dijo con voz profunda el patriarca del clan son. La mano de Goku, se dirigió al pecho de su rival, esto con la palma abierta estando a solo un par de centímetros. El marido de kushina, cerró su mano en un puño, dándole de lleno al demonio del frio.

-aaaAAGHH- con un grito de dolor absoluto, de la boca del demonio dorado, una gran bocanada de sangre emergió, denotando la fuerza del ataque, el cual con un corto alcance, fue letal. Freezer se tomaba el pecho mientras retrocedía con gemidos de dolor.

-cuando lograste alcanzar el estado de Golden freezer, viniste por tu venganza sin dominar esa forma- decía el sayayin de raza pura, con mucha razón, -es por ese motivo, que el gasto de tu energía es muy brusco, es cuestión de tiempo para que te quedes sin energía- exclamo Goku, sacando un gruñido de parte de su rival.

-entonces acabare contigo lo más rápido posible- hablo con furia el emperador dorado, volviendo su ataque con puños cerrados. El súper sayayin blue, lo esquivaba con suma facilidad, leyendo cada movimiento, hasta el momento indicado.

El movimiento de brazos de freezer, se hizo muy lento y justamente Goku, aprovecho esta oportunidad para detener el golpe con su mano al descubierto, para luego darle un rodillazo en el estómago a su rival, luego una serie de golpes de derecha en la cara de freezer, para continuar con una patada ascendente que lo envió a los aires.

-señor freezer!- grito zorbet apareciendo de su escondite, lo cual hizo poner en alerta a los demás shinobis, pero por sobre todo a kakashi.

Goku con su técnica de transporte instantáneo, reapareció encima de su enemigo. Con un gancho descomunal en la columna de su rival, lo envió directo a la tierra, mientras que el color dorado de Golden freezer, empezaba a desaparecer de poco a poco, hasta llegar al suelo con su forma blanca. Cabe decir, que este no cayo de cara, uso sus piernas para detener el impacto, quedando con una rodilla en el suelo.

.porque, porque, ¿Por qué no puedo derrotarlo?!- gritaba frustrado el emperador del mal, que de emperador no le quedaba nada. Goku por su lado descendía del suelo con tranquilidad, parándose frente a su rival caído.

-tu maldad te ha cegado, tus ansias de venganza hicieron que cometieras todos estos errores- explicaba calmadamente Goku a su oponente, sacando más y más gruñidos por parte de freezer, pero extrañamente freezer comenzó a carcajearse.

-jajajaja, sigues tan confiado como siempre mi estimado Goku, y por eso has bajado tu guardia!- con un grito de freezer en la cara del sayayin, zorbet levantaba su anillo apuntando la espalda del son.

-no lo harás- detrás del enano cabezón, Kakashi apareció con su cuchilla relámpago en mano y su sharingan activado.

-¿queeee?!- fue el último grito y por ende, la última pregunta del lacayo de freezer, antes de que el ninja que copia, lo atravesara sin ninguna piedad alguna. El rayo rojo, que estaba destinado para Goku, fue lanzado igual, pero este impacto en una nube y al sayayin nada le paso.

-eres un cobarde- dijo con rabia el hijo de bardock, frunciendo sus facciones, denotando en su molestia por la cobardía de su enemigo. Mientras que el cuerpo de zorbet caía inerte y con los ojos blancos.

-si yo muero, me los llevare a todos!- grito el demonio del frio, colocando sus manos en la tierra. Las intenciones de freezer, eran destruir el planeta con el último de sus energías. De una patada, directamente en la cara, fueron detenidas las intenciones del maligno, esto por parte del súper sayayin blue.

-maldito cobarde, jamás dejare que destruyas el planeta que prometí proteger!- grito enfurecido el sayayin de cabello azul, volando de forma recta a su enemigo. Este lo sobre paso, y con una patada alta, lo envió a los aires.

Todas las miradas de los ninjas, estaban en el guerrero sayayin, quien mientras su rival, estaba a la deriva, colocaba sus manos a un costado de su cuerpo. La energía más azul que nunca y de una fuerza, descomunal, comenzó a brillar por todo el sector. Los rostros de cada uno de los seres queridos, aparecían en la cabeza de son Goku y aunque en no quisiera matar a alguien, debía hacerlo, freezer era una amenaza y tenía que ser exterminada.

-kaaaameeeehaaaaameeee…- exclamaba en voz alta el súper sayayin blue, por otro lado, freezer lograba detenerse a mitad de camino. Con los ojos inyectados de sangre, los dientes rechinando, una gran frustración y lo peor, la humillación de ser derrotado una vez más, llevo al emperador del mal, a la desesperación.

-MUERAN TODOS, JAJAJAJA!- con un grito estremecedor y una última carcajada, el emperador del mal, lanzo su última bola de ki tan oscuro como su corazón.

 **-HAAAAAA!-** la más famosa técnica en el clan son, pero con una mayor potencia y mejor esplendor. Se dirigió con una gran velocidad hacia la bola oscura de freezer, destrozándola al contacto con esta.

-MALDITO SEAS GOKUUUU!- con esta última frase, maldiciendo al sayayin, el kamehameha consumió por completo el cuerpo del emperador del mal, así acabando de una buena ver por todas, con la venganza de la resurrección de freezer.

-se terminó, al fin se terminó- exclamo mikoto exhalando con tranquilidad.

-jejeje, mi papá es sorprendente- exclamo el pequeño goten, sonriendo levemente. Aunque en un segundo, estaba sentado, ahora era tomado como bulto por tayuyá.

-ya estás listo para volver a la hoja- dijo tajante la pelirroja deslenguada, sacando un leve carcajada del mestizo, -señora tsunade, llevo a este testarudo devuelta a la villa- informo la novia de goten, a lo cual tsunade asintió con la cabeza. Tayuyá sin pensarlo más, fue disparada a los cielos, en dirección a la aldea de la hoja.

-espérame tayuyá- decía kin, volando por los cielos.

-trata bien a mi goten- grito ino preocupada por su novio, yendo con ellos, siendo seguida por las demás. El joven guerrero, junto a sus novias se retiró del campo de batalla. En la mente de goten, ahora un poco más relajada, siempre tendrá en sus pensamientos, la batalla que tuvo con el emperador del mal.

-algún día… algún día superare a mi padre- pensaba el joven mestizo, queriendo ser más fuerte que ahora, ya que la pelea demostró su falta de experiencia en batalla y su nivel actual comparado con otros seres fuera del planeta.

-Gohan!- hablo en tono de orden la experta en la espada, sacando una mueca de nerviosismo por parte del mestizo, quien dejaba de estar en su estado de sayayin blue, para voltearse a ver a su esposa.

-di..d..di..me querida- hablo con un tono golpeado el guerrero sayayin, frotándose la nuca, en clara señal de nerviosismo. Yugao se acerco a su marido con las manos en las caderas y con cara de pocos amigos, suficiente para poner a Gohan con la espada a la pared.

-tonto- dijo con un puchero en sus labios la peli purpura, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su marido. Apoyándose en el pecho del sayayin, dejo salir la tristeza en su interior.

-yugao- dijo como un susurro, algo atontado Gohan, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-porque no llegaste antes, no sabías lo angustiados que estábamos- decía entre lágrimas la experta en kentjutsu, a lo cual, el joven mestizo, la abrazo confortándola con su calor.

-lo siento, lo siento mucho- respondía el mestizo apretando a su esposa con suavidad. Un par de brazos lo alcanzaron por la espalda, sintiendo un par de suaves senos en su espalda, el joven Gohan.

-no demores la próxima vez- exclamo la otra esposa del joven sayayin, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de su marido.

-jamás volverá a pasar, las protegeré a toda costa- dijo con mucha decisión Gohan. Un par de minutos después, yugao se separó de Gohan y fundió sus labios con los de él, en un suave beso.

-te amo- exclamo con mucha dulzura la peli purpura.

-yo también las amo, a todas- dijo con un tono sincero el joven mestizo, a lo cual sonrojo a sus esposas, aun estando casados por algunos años, sacaba estas reacciones de ellas. Sin quedarse atrás, la pelirrubia de grandes atributos beso a Gohan, en un sonoro beso, mientras que por el otro lado de la moneda, Goku se volteaba a ver sus amigos y dedicarle su típica sonrisa son.

-ya se termi…oohhh- al darse la vuelta, Goku se encontró con mei saltándole encima, mientras que las demás veían en el lugar que estaba la ex líder de la niebla, sorprendiéndose de que ya no estaba, solo una silueta de polvo que dejo atrás.

-mi amor azul- decía con un tono meloso la chica de lava. Goku al ver que su esposa se lanzaba a ella, este supo que debía recibirla en sus brazos, lo que no esperaba es que al momento de tenerla en sus brazos, la mujer lo besara de lleno en los labios.

-se me adelanto!- gritaron eufóricas kushina, mikoto y tsume, quienes veían como sus compañera, lengüeteaba toda la boca del súper sayayin blue. El juego de lenguas entre estos, duro un par de minutos hasta separarse, con mei en los brazos de su marido.

-delicioso- dijo la ex mizukage con una sonrisa en sus labios, dejando atrás a todas las chicas, furibundas con ella. Goku solo podía sonreír en este caso. Luego de estas escenas, el líder de la roca con su respectivo saludo, exigió que Goku cumpliera con su promesa.

-tome mi mano anciano, lo llevare enseguida a namekusei- decía el patriarca son, ofreciendo a la diestra al hombre mayor, quien miraba confundido a Goku. ¿Qué rayos decía este hombre?, eran los pensamientos de onoki.

-no ter burles de mi- exclamo con molestia y arrugando su nariz el tuschikage. Goku rio ante la declaración del enano anciano.

-jejejeje, no es eso, confié en mi- con estas palabras, el anciano miro a Goku y a su mano un par de veces, antes de dar un ligero suspiro y tomar la mano del sayayin.

En un parpadeo, el kage junto a Goku desaparecieron frente a los ojos de los demás. La nieta de onoki, veía a todos lados, buscando a su abuelo, pero tras una breve y concisa explicación de su tsunade a la chica de cabello negro, esta accedió a creer en la palabra de la hokage. Cabe destacar que durante la retirada de Goku y onoki, los demás ninjas de la roca, junto al padre de kurotsuchi volvieron a ver qué pasaba.

-me pregunto ¿Cuánto tardara Goku?- decía la rubia hokage, mirando hacia los cielos.

-muuu, yo hubiera querido ir con mi amado Goku, ese dragón debe ser sorprendente- hablaba para ella misma mei, mientras que por detrás, kushina, mikoto y tsume la veían con llamas en sus ojos. Las chicas aun no la perdonaban por robar el primer beso del súper sayayin blue.

-señora tsunade, me gustaría retirarme ahora, mi esposa debe estar preocupada y me gustaría explicarle la situación- decía el enmascarado shinobi, frotándose la cabeza. La kage cerró sus ojos y lanzo un suspiro.

-itachi, Kakashi, sasuke, naruto, hinata y sakura, vuelvan a la aldea y expliquen la situación a los presentes de la fiesta, es una orden- exclamo tsunade a los ninjas.

-buuu, yo quería ver como se reconstruye la aldea- decía naruto con sus brazos atrás y una actitud de molestia.

-muévete- fue la palabra que puso nervioso al uzumaki, por parte de la kage.

-vamos sasuke, aprovechemos para ir a ver a goten- decía sakura a su novio.

-tienes razón, aún estoy preocupado por él- exclamo el uchiha menor, rodeándose de su aura blanca junto a la peli rosa, en menos de un segundo salieron disparados al cielo.

-nos vemos en la hoja- dijo Kakashi, para retirarse del lugar.

-adiós mamá- itachi se despidió de su madre.

-adiós amor- mikoto miro con dulzura a su hijo mayor y luego volvió a mirar a mei con odio, sacando una gota de sudor de su hijo.

-goten estará bien, mi hermano es fuerte- dijo bastante serio el joven uzumaki, mientras se preparaba para partir, pero una mano lo detuvo y esta era hinata.

-hoy lo hiciste bien naruto- decía con las mejillas rojas la joven oji perla, como respuesta el rubio de ojos azules, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-es hora de irnos- dijo naruto, volviendo a su hogar junto a su novia hyuga, solo quedando las esposas de Goku, Gohan y sus esposas. Ellos no debieron esperar mucho para la reconstrucción de la aldea, ya que en un segundo los cimientos caídos, volvieron a levantarse.

-wow, increíble- decía el padre de kurotsuchi con la boca abierta, los demás ninjas de la roca, también estaban sorprendidos, anonadados que no podían decir palabra alguna.

-creo que todos pensamos lo mismo- dijo mikoto sonriendo orgullosa de su marido, quien cumplía con su promesa. Tampoco tardo mucho en que se comenzara a sentir los ki de los aldeanos, terminando así la pesadilla que alguna vez fue el emperador del mal.

Un par de minutos después, Goku volvió junto al kage de la roca, quien estaba con los ojos abiertos y su boca de igual modo. Todo lo que vio el anciano, estaba más allá de su comprensión, es más que comprensible que el adulto mayor, estuviera en conmoción por ver a seres de color verde, un enorme dragón parlante y por sobre todo, conocer un nuevo planeta, es más, es el primer ninja en visitar namekusei.

-jejeje, creo que el shock fue más de lo esperado- decía Goku frotándose la cabeza, sacando una gota de sudor de los presentes. Onoki no dijo palabra alguna, ya que fue llevado al hospital de la roca lo antes posible, mientras que el padre de kurotsuchi les dio las gracias a los de la hoja y los despidió en nombre del kage.

(Un par de minutos después)

El grupo de la hoja que faltaba, volvió a la residencia son, donde fueron recibidos por las demás esposas de Gohan y Goku, cabe destacar que los pequeños también se encontraban jugando entre ellos y también, destaco que Kakashi ya había explicado la situación, pero se había retirado junto a 18 y su hija yinari.

-esto fue bastante molesto, ese tonto de freezer jamás debió atreverse a atacar este planeta- decía bills tomando asiento, en una de las sillas a las afueras de la casa.

-por cierto señor, me preguntaba, ¿Cómo se enteró de que el planeta ninja estaba en peligro?- pregunto el maestro de bill, sentándose junto a su pupilo. Bills miro al cielo por unos segundos, antes de que su atención fuera llamada, por una pequeña mano que tiraba su pantalón.

-gatito arriba- decía la pequeña gine, levantando sus brazos, mientras que el dios de la destrucción la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-digamos que fue por intuición- mientras decía esto, bills se inclinó hacia la hija de Goku y la levanto con una sola mano por los aires.

-chiiii, ariba, ariba!- gritaba de felicidad la pequeña, mientras que el dios de la destrucción la movía de un lado a otro, como si la nena estuviera volando de verdad. Una sonrisa se vio en los labios de bills.

El dios de la destrucción ocultaba la verdad en el fondo de su corazón, pero el cambio que ha tenido en estos años, lo ha hecho más intuitivo con las emociones humanas. Aunque en el horizonte se acercaba un problema, bills se divertía en el planeta ninja, donde estaba la gente que quería, pero sin decirlo abiertamente.

(Guarida de akatsuki)

-llego la hora de hacerme cargo yo mismo del nueve colas….-

.

.

.

.

.

Agradezco a quienes llegaron al final y dejan su comentario, sin mas la historia va por buen camino, adiós y que viva el harem.


	18. Chapter 18

Después de tanto tiempo, logre terminar este capítulo pero el tiempo es poco y eso causa el atraso, pero bueno no tengo más que decir, que me alegra llegar a más de mil comentario lo cual no todos hacen y agradecer a esas personas que me ayudaron a conseguirlo, tales como: SAMUROCK, END999, CarlosDNQ 96, nicogomez884, kaiser akuma 7, lord mau shinji 500 (el mejor de todos), asdfghnbgfdxfcgvbhjik, JosseTerrazas, Esaens12, igniz1, universeDBS1994, gh4080474, entre otros, sin mas disfruten de la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 18: el orgullo de jiraiya, la voluntad de Goku.

En la oficina de la hokage de la hoja, se podía sentir una gran tensión, ya que una noticia bastante interesante, llegaba a los oídos de la rubia de gran fuerza, contada por su mejor amigo y compañero sennin, el galante de cabellera blanca jiraiya. Tsunade ahora debía pensar en esta amenaza y como enfrentarla, pero su compañero tenía otro plan, el cual intentaba convencer a la rubia en llevarlo a cabo.

-esto es una locura jiraiya, no puedo concebir que quieras arriesgar tu vida de esa manera- decía indignada la mujer que lidera la villa, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y fruncía el ceño.

-sé que es una locura, pero debo confirmarlo, si ellos son yahiko y konan, debo detenerlos personalmente o saber él porque hacen esto- decía el pervertido de cabello blancos, hablando muy enserio.

-una solicitud como esa va más allá de lo que imaginas jiraiya, akatsuki a demostrado superioridad ante los demás ninjas, sin la ayuda del clan son, no sé cómo hubiera terminado las batallas contra ellos- decía la líder de la hoja, en señal de pensamiento profundo, mientras que su antiguo amigo fruncía el ceño.

-si por supuesto, el clan son, los mejores guerreros del planeta, los más fuertes shinobis, bueno son perfectos- decía con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz el sennin. El hombre de cabello cano, no tenía las mejores impresiones del clan son, desde el matrimonio de tsunade y el día en que fue humillado a las afueras de los baños termales, mantuvo cierto odio con la familia son.

-en fin, si lo que quieres e ir a encarar a la organización de akatsuki, lo permitiré- dijo la rubia kage, asintiendo con la cabeza, además de no querer entrar en discusión con su antiguo compañero de equipos, sobre el tema de la familia son.

-excelente, partiré de inmediato- decía con emoción el invocador de sapos, pero antes de retirarse, la kage lo detuvo.

-pero con una condición, serás acompañado por el líder del clan son, son Goku, si sucede algo, el podrá tele transportarse devuelta a la aldea- exclamo la kage de la hoja con un tono firme y sin replica. Tsunade comprendía que si su antiguo amigo, viajaba junto a su marido, este estaría protegido y la incursión a la lluvia, sería más fructífera, es por este motivo que no lo decía, ya que destrozaría el orgullo del sennin de los sapos.

-me niego a hacer equipo con tu esposo, nadie debe interferir en esta misión- hablo con molestia en su voz jiraiya cruzándose de brazos, comportándose reacio a la decisión de tsunade.

-esa es mi condición, tómala o déjala- exclamo sin dejarse intimidar por jiraiya tsunade, a lo cual el hombre chasqueo la lengua, antes de responder.

-bien, lo estaré esperando en las puertas de konoha, que no se retrase- jiraiya acepto la condición de la hokage, mientras se daba la media vuelta para retirarse del lugar.

-confío en tu palabra jiraiya, mandare a llamar a Goku- dijo tsunade con el ceño fruncido, por su lado, el hombre de cabello cano hacia un ademan con la mano, mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Tsunade no espero más y mando a llamar, el sennin de los sapos, estaba actuando de manera rara. También, la kage mantenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, ya que los akatsukis si no tan fuertes frente al clan son, tenían sus trucos bajo la manga y eso los convertía en una amenaza, además aun estaba la incógnita, ¿Por qué rayos, estaban cazando a las bestias con cola? ¿Cuál es su propósito?, pero mientras que el kyubi se mantenga en la hoja, nada podrá pasarle, esa era el alivio que tenía la hokage, para que esta organización no alcanzara su objetivo.

(En la residencia son)

El sonido de golpes se escuchaba en el patio de la residencia sayayin, donde una mancha anaranjada y otra gris, combatían en una seguidilla de golpes, a una gran velocidad. En el momento que estos dos peladores conectaron puños, se vio que eran itachi junto a su padre adoptivo son Goku, quien lo entrenaba como un guerrero.

-has mejorado enormemente de la última vez que pelamos itachi- comento el patriarca de los son, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-todo es debido a tu entrenamiento papá- respondió el joven uchiha, con una media sonrisa en sus labios, esto mientras aún tenían sus puños conectados, hasta el momento que el uchiha comenzó a toser.

-itachi!- casi grita Goku, quien se acercaba a su joven hijo adoptivo, ayudándolo a apoyarse en él, -¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el sayayin de raza pura, mientras que itachi se recomponía.

-no es nada padre, solo debo estar cansado después de entrenar- decía con calma el joven uchiha, algo característico en él. Por dentro Goku sabía que esto no era por el entrenamiento, pero la sonrisa de su hijo al decir esto, no le permitía preguntar más allá de lo que especulaba.

-bien, por hoy terminamos, vuelve a la casa y descansa- recomendó Goku a itachi, quien con una sonrisa hizo caso a este consejo y se retiró.

-ese chico tiene algo raro- exclamo el dios de la destrucción quien junto a su ayudante, miraban la pelea desde lejos, cada uno sentado o mejor dicho acostado en sillas plegables.

-lo sé, pero por algo no quiere decirnos que le pasa- decía Goku con sus manos en las caderas, mostrando en su cara la preocupación.

-ummm- fue el sonido de wiss, mientras miraba al joven uchiha retirarse. Él comprendía lo que sucedía, pero por respeto a su hermana y el noviazgo que mantenía con itachi, mantenía su boca cerrada.

-el tío itachi e genial- decía el pequeño beat, hijo de anko, sentado a un lado del dios de la destrucción, mientras sorbía un jugo de naranja. Al pequeño le encantaba ver pelear a su abuelo y al tío itachi, o también a su padre, es mas a cada tío que peleaba con su abuelo lo emocionaba.

-abuelo Goku es ma genial- decía la pequeña pan, que estaba a un lado de su hermano.

-nop, gatito bill, es súper sorpendente- decía gine moviendo sus manitos a los aires, sacando una sonrisa del dios de la destrucción.

-no me digas gatito- reclamo en un tono de reproche, pero más suave de lo que parece bills a gine.

-gatito! Jugar!- con esto dicho, los demás pequeños miraron al dios de la destrucción y este a ellos.

-oh, oh- fue las ultimas silabas que menciono la deidad gato, a la vez que los pequeños niños, alegres se lanzaban sobre él, -aghhh, chiquillos insolentes- decía el dios de la destrucción, mientras los pequeños lo atacaban tomando sus orejas.

-jojojojo, el señor bills es tan popular, jjojojo- reía divertido wiss, mientras su pupilo lo miraba de reojo con molestia. Mientras estos reían, el anbu con mascara de halcón aparecía de frente al patriarca del clan son.

-señor Goku, la hokage a solicitado su presencia de forma inmediata- con una rodilla en el suelo, el anbu le decía a Goku el mensaje de su esposa kage.

-bien no hay problema, estaré ahí en un segundo- dijo bastante jovial el sayayin de raza pura, a la vez que colocaba sus dedos en su frente. En menos de un segundo, Goku desapareció frente a todos.

-hace bastante tiempo, la señora tsunade no le ha dado a Goku una misión- decía el ser de piel azul, en actitud pensativa.

-agghh, no me importa, nadie entiende a esa mujer- decía bills despegándose a los niños de él, para luego usar su poder para que los pequeños levitaran en el aire, sacando carcajadas de estos.

(En la oficina de la kage)

-conque esa es la situación- comento Goku, frente a su esposa. Tsunade no tomo mucho tiempo en contarle la misión a Goku, sobre los peligros de esta y lo impulsivo que podía ser jiraiya. Dejando de lado, ese lado de enemistad que tenía el peliblanco con el sayayin.

-así es cariño, te suplico que mantengas a jiraiya fuera de problemas- con un tono preocupado hablaba la kage, -en esta situación, no puedo imaginar lo que puede hacer- tsunade decía con sus manos entrelazadas, mirando el escritorio. Goku le sonrió a su esposa, ya que sin siquiera rechistar él acataría todas sus órdenes.

-no te preocupes por nada tsunade, yo lo protegeré con mi vida- dijo Goku, colocando sus manos en el escritorio, mientras acercaba su rostro a la de la rubia.

-te lo encargo, mi súper sayayin blue- dijo la pelirrubia, también acercándose al rostro de su marido, estando a un par de centímetros de él.

-solo tengo una duda- decía en voz baja el sayayin, acortando un par de milímetros sus labios, con lo de su esposa.

-dímela cariño- hablo con suavidad la kage, ya estando a solo un empujón de disfrutar los labios del guerrero sayayin.

-¿Quién es jiraiya?- pregunto el guerrero, con su mano detrás de la cabeza, haciendo que su esposa cayera de cara en el escritorio, de la sorpresa y reacción de su marido, -no lo recuerdo- seguía hablando Goku, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

-debí esperarlo- decía la hokage, volviendo a recomponerse. De su bolsillo trasero, saco una foto del pervertido sabio de los sapos, -este es jiraiya, te estará esperando a las afueras de la aldea, ten te dejo la fotografía- explicaba la rubia a su marido, quien analizaba la foto, tomando está en sus manos.

-¿este abuelo es jiraiya?- pregunto Goku con una ceja alzada, a lo que su esposa se enfadó, apareciendo una vena latente en su cabeza. Goku había cometido un gran error y sin siquiera saber que lo había hecho.

-sabes Goku, yo tengo la misma edad que ese anciano- decía la rubia, con un aura roja que noto el sayayin. Este último sintió la intención asesina de su esposa, lo cual le indicaba que debía salir de ahí o sentiría la furia de su mujer.

-yo creo que me debo retirar, hasta luego- con esto dicho, el hijo de bardock, se tele transporto lejos de la oficina de su esposa, en dirección a las puerta de konoha.

Desde el aire, surcando los cielos de la aldea, Goku se dirigía al punto de encuentro con su compañero de equipo, mirando la foto y luego por debajo de él, hasta llega a las afueras de la hoja, pero extrañamente el anciano no se encontraba por ningún lado y tampoco un ki fuera de lo común, se podía sentir por este lugar. Aun mirando de un lado a otro, Goku no encontraba al invocador de sapos.

-no lo encuentro por ningún lado, puede ser que… debo ir con tsunade- se dijo el sayayin, pero su rostro se puso azul, al recordar en el estado en que dejo a su esposa y peor, si le llevaba malas noticias, seria aun peor. El son exhalo, para a continuación colocar sus dedos en su frente, resignándose a encarar a su esposa, corrijo a su furiosa esposa.

(En los bosques de la tierra del fuego)

-esto es asunto mío, yahiko, konan, nagato, voy en camino- pensaba el sennin de los sapos, saltando de árbol en árbol. Yendo con una velocidad impresionante hacia la boca del lobo, donde los esperaba su destino.

(Volviendo a la hoja)

-viejo ridículo!- grito con ira la rubia kage, la cual de un solo golpe, partió su mesa por la mitad, -está siendo guiado por sus sentimientos y no razona con cordura- tsunade se tomaba la cara, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-bien creo que no tengo opción- exclamo Goku, mientras flexionaba sus brazos, cuello y luego sus piernas, este siendo vista con la mirada de impresión de su esposa, -iré de inmediato a esa aldea- dijo el sayayin con una sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que golpeaba su puño derecho.

-es un opción, pero existe un inconveniente- decía tsunade un poco más calmada, a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre su asiento, -la aldea escondida entre la lluvia, es un lugar bastante misteriosa, desde la última guerra shinobi, se ha mantenido al margen de las demás naciones, por lo cual, si ingresamos así como así, podremos causar un gran problemas entre ambas aldeas- analizaba la kage de cabello rubio.

-¿Qué tiene de especial esa aldea?- pregunto curioso, con sus manos en la cadera.

Tsunade le explico a Goku, que esa pequeña aldea, que según en el mapa, se encontraba en el país de la lluvia, una nación muy pequeña, la cual en el pasado fue arrasada por tres naciones elementales en dos distintas guerras, siendo usada como campo de batalla de estas tres naciones, por lo que tenían un gran resentimiento hacia ellas. Desde la caída de su líder hanzo, la aldea se mantuvo alejada de las demás aldeas, siendo nombrada como la aldea alejada del mundo exterior, donde los cuerpos de la antigua guerra fueron sepultados ahí.

-desde ese día, ninguna otra aldea ha hecho contacto con ellos, la aldea oculta entre la lluvia no acepta visitas por así decirlo- dijo con el ceño fruncido la rubia kage.

-creo que lo comprendo, un poco- decía el sayayin mientras una gota de sudor caía de su mejilla. Tsunade noto que poco y nada de lo que dijo, fue entendido por su marido.

-en simples palabras, jiraiya es un experto en infiltrarse en lugares recónditos sin ser descubierto, por otro lado tu…- tsunade hizo una pausa mientras miraba a su marido de pies a cabeza, -eres una máquina de causar problemas- dijo la rubia con un leve suspiro, sacando una sonrisa nerviosa de su marido.

-estamos en problemas, jejejeje- decía Goku frotándose la cabeza, a lo que su esposa comenzó a pensar en un plan de respaldo, pero Goku se le adelantaría, -tengo una idea, me ocultare entre las nubes, como en ese lugar se la pasa lloviendo, no podrán verme si me escondo entre las nubes de lluvia- decía el sayayin dándose un leve golpe en su mano, como si hubiera descubierto la mejor idea de todas.

-la verdad no es mala idea- comento la rubia mujer con una mano en su barbilla, -si estas volando y vigilando la aldea desde los cielos, los aldeanos o ninjas no te verán, así puedes buscar a jiraiya sin inconvenientes- hablaba la kage con una mueca seria en su rostro.

-bien, ahora solo debo saber dónde se encuentra es aldea- decía Goku con una mano en su barbilla, tsunade saco un mapa indicándole al sayayin el lugar exacto de la lluvia.

-aun pienso que algo está mal con esta idea- hablo la kage, paseándose de un lado a otro, sintiendo una espina en su costado, metafóricamente hablando.

-no te preocupes, es una excelente idea…- contesto Goku con sus dedos en forma de amor y paz a su esposa, mientras sonreía y reía alegremente, solo como Goku lo podía hacer.

(En la aldea escondida entre la lluvia)

-esta es una mala idea, achooo!- Goku estaba temblando de frio, con sus manos en sus brazos, siendo empapado por la lluvia que caía en su cuerpo.

Goku pensando que solo debía mantenerse escondido entre las nubes, descubrió que su vista de ese lugar era peor, por culpa de estas nubes, así que decidió volar por debajo de las nubes negras, siendo empapado por la lluvia torrencial, aunque aún faltaba lo peor. La aldea de la lluvia eran edificios gigantes, que obstaculizaban la mayor parte de la aldea, haciendo la tarea del sayayin más difícil de lo que ya era.

-brruurp, si sigo así me congelare- decía el guerrero tiritando de frio. El hombre, miraba de un lado a otro, solo viendo a gente pasar de un lado a otro, realizando sus trabajos cotidianos, -debo buscar una forma de mezclarme con estas personas- se decía el son, buscando de un lado a otro, encontrando en un callejón, una manta negra y una especia de mascara de gas usada a un lado de un basurero.

Cabe destacar, que una gran parte de la población de la aldea de la lluvia, usaban mascaras parecidas a los buceadores, las cuales ayudaban a respirar a los aldeanos, también mantas, paraguas y sombrillas para la lluvia. En fin, Goku tomo estos aditamentos y se los puso encima.

-espero que con esto pase desapercibido- pensaba el guerrero sayayin, mirando a todos lados, pero el ruido de su estómago lo saco de concentración, -uuuhh, me dio hambre, umm ya se, me concentrare en el ki de este lugar, para así regresar después de comer- pensaba Goku asintiendo su cabeza, pero había un problema.

Si Goku hacia eso, podría usar su tele transportación, pero podría aparecer en el lugar inadecuado y ser atrapado por los shinobis de la aldea de la lluvia, a lo cual, volver y regresar de konoha a este lugar no era una opción, además de tener que buscar a jiraiya por las calles de la lluvia. Lo cual solo le dejaba una opción.

-qué bueno que traje dinero, ahora solo debo ir a buscar algo de comer- se dijo Goku, saliendo del callejón y mezclándose con las demás personas, usando la manta para cubrir su peculiar corte de cabello, que por más llamaría la atención.

(Volviendo a la oficina de la kage)

Tsunade estaba en una pose reflexiva, mirando por la ventana de su oficina, en dirección donde había partido su marido a la misión, aun con esa sensación de que se le olvido algo, o también que algo andaba mal. Por mientras, los ninjas cuidadores de la puerta de la hoja, estaban cambiando la mesa destruida por la kage, pero fue una gran sorpresa cuando esta, dio un gran grito.

-ya lo recordé!- con voz fuerte, tsunade derribo al par de shinobis de la hoja, estos cayendo con los restos de mesa sobre ellos.

-¿Qué..que recordó.. hoka..ge?- pregunto con nerviosismo el joven ninja de la banda blanca en su cara.

-llegar a la aldea de escondida entre la lluvia, lleva a lo menos tres días!- grito tsunade con sus manos en la cabeza. En simples palabras, Goku debería estar a lo menos tres días en la aldea de la lluvia, esperando a la llegada de jiraiya a este lugar.

-¿eh?- se preguntaban los shinobis de la hoja, con signos de interrogación en su cabeza, sin saber o entender de que hablaba la kage de la aldea.

-rayos, ahora Goku tendrá que esperar en esa aldea por tres días a lo menos, ya que no puedo contactarme con él o levantare sospechas- se decía la rubia kage, mordiéndose el pulgar. La preocupación se notaba en la cara de la esposa del sayayin.

-¿sabes de que está hablando la kage?- decía el ninja del flequillo, a su amigo, quien negaba con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones. Para ellos, no cabía en sus cabezas, lo dicho por la hokage, pero esta de un momento a otro se relajó fácilmente.

-bueno, es un castigo por haberme dicho vieja, no importa por el momento, ahora solo debo decirle a las demás sobre el tiempo fuera de la aldea de Goku- con un tono más simplista, la líder de la hoja se volteaba viendo a los ninjas tirados en el suelo con la mesa sobre ellos, -¿Quién les dio permiso para descansar?! A trabajar arganes!- grito tsunade a los jóvenes ninjas.

-si señora!- los shinobis tomaron la mesa rota y salieron de la oficina, como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a la kage de nuevo sola en su lugar de trabajo.

-todo depende de ti Goku, por favor ayuda a jiraiya- pensó la kage, mirando por la ventana. Por otro lado, mientras que Goku se encontraba en esta misión, en el hospital de la hoja, el menor de los son, estaba recuperándose de las heridas provocadas en la batalla con freezer.

(Hospital de la hoja)

-oye tayuyá- decía el joven sayayin, quien estaba envueltos en vendas, solo dejando su cara y cabello sin estas. Goten sonreía nervioso, ya que la pelirroja deslenguada le estaba dando golpes leves en la cabeza, -¿podrías dejar de hacer eso, por favor?- pregunto el nervioso mestizo, a lo que su novia respondió.

-no, este es tu castigo- respondió tajante la artista de la flauta, siguiendo con los golpes a su novio.

-chicas..- goten busco la ayuda de las demás jóvenes novias, pero ellas lo miraban con enojo.

-si vuelves a hacer una locura similar, tu castigo será peor señorito- decía con reproche la peli verde, moviendo su dedo de un lado a otro, frente a su novio, quien exhalaba aire derrota. Cabe destacar que la única chica que no estaba molesta con el mestizo y creo que jamás lo haría, era la pelirroja karin, la cual estaba acostada a un lado del mestizo.

-mírate ahora, pareces una momia en ese estado- decía tenten haciendo un ademan con su mano, mostrando el cuerpo de goten.

-lo sé y lo siento chicas, me arrepiento de haber enfrentado a freezer solo, yo creí poder ganar pero mi fuerza no es lo suficiente, lo lamento- exclamo goten bajando su cabeza, a lo cual las chicas miraron con lastima a su novio, comprendiendo la tristeza en él.

-no creen que es suficiente, si solo vienen a recriminar a goten es mejor que se retiren- dijo bastante molesta con sus compañeras karin, quien alzaba la voz, mientras se paraba a un lado de la cama, -como sus novias, siempre debemos apoyarlo y estar ahí para él, un objetivo que siempre llevare a cabo- dijo la uzumaki con una mano en su antebrazo, donde estaba la mordida de su amado.

-karin tiene razón chicas, pero también deben mostrarle sus errores, es el equilibrio que debe tener una esposa con su esposo- desde la puerta, entraba kushina junto a mikoto, ambas con cestas llenas de frutas para el joven guerrero.

-señora kushina, señora mikoto- exclamaron algunas chicas en la habitación, mientras que estas le sonreían de lado a lado a las jóvenes doncellas.

-kushina tiene toda la razón, no saben cuántas veces hemos tenido que corregir a Goku- decía la uchiha con una mano en su cabeza, recordando algunos problemas maritales que tuvieron con el sayayin.

-es el proceso para ser una buena esposa en el futuro- decía kushina mientras dejaba la canasta a un lado de la mesa de goten, quien le agradecía a su madre con una suave sonrisa.

Por un lado, las chicas se sonrojaban hasta las orejas imginandose cada una como la esposa de Goku o mejor dicho, en el día de su boda. Tayuyá se imaginaba a ella, con un vestido negro tomada del brazo de goten, saliendo de la iglesia siendo celebrados por todos, kin se imaginaba a ella, con el típico vestido de novia blanco con toques de cascabeles, en los brazos de goten siendo levantada por este, haku en un vestido tradicional japonés, sentada a un lado de goten ambos sonrojados, karin, bueno ella pasaba directamente a la noche de bodas que dejare a su imaginación, ino por su lado, usaba un vestido de novia blanco, un ramo de flores rojas en sus manos y frente a ella, goten a punto de besarla, temari imaginaba una boda tradicional en su aldea natal, siendo celebrada por sus hermanos, gritando y celebrando a los cuatro vientos de la arena, tenten se imaginaba con un tradicional kimono rojo y a goten en uno azul, sentados esperando a decir si acepto. Por ultimo fuu, la cual usaba su imaginación para verse a ella, en los brazos de goten, usando este un traje blanco y ella un atractivo vestido de novia igual blanco, los dos como pareja besándose con pasión.

-ojojojo, estas chicas tienen mucha imaginación- decía con una sonrisa astuta la madre de naruto, mientras que las jóvenes novias de goten les salía humo de sus cabezas y sus caras estaban tan coloradas como un tomate.

-ten corazón, debes comer para recuperarte más rápido- decía la madre de sasuke, comenzando a pelar una manzana para su hijo adoptivo, a la vez que este comía una banana con mucha alegría.

-gracias mamá- respondió el sayayin con restos de la fruta en su boca. En ese instante, la pelinegra abrazo al sayayin dejando la manzana de lado.

-estoy muy feliz de que te encuentres bien- exclamo la uchiha, la cual jamás olvidaría los gritos de agonía y la paliza que recibió su pequeño por ese monstruo, así como los demás.

-lo siento, lo siento mucho- en ese instante, el mestizo se quebró, dejando salir todos sus sentimientos a flote. Sus lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos, el dolor en su alma al fin se mostró de forma física, mientras que su madre lo abrazaba con tal firmeza, que las lágrimas de su hijo, empapaban el pecho de la mujer.

-él es quien más afectado esta y nosotras solo lo hemos hecho sentir peor- decía en voz baja la pelinegra princesa del hielo. El sentimiento de culpa, en el corazón de las chicas, quemaba desde adentro, exceptuando a karin, la cual frotaba la espalda de su novio.

-me alegra que lo entiendan- hablo la madre de naruto, en un tono suave, a lo que las chicas asentían, tras las palabras de la pelirroja mujer, -corregir los errores de tu pareja, deben parecer más un apoyo que un regaño- seguía hablando kushina, colocando sus manos en la cabeza de fuu e ino, las cuales tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, al igual que las demás.

Al pasado de varios minutos, que parecieron horas, las cosas se calmaron en la habitación de goten. Luego de una disculpa de las chicas con él, y también de él hacia ellas, los ánimos volvieron a la normalidad y el cariño de las chicas con su lindo novio, floreció una vez más, siendo estas las que se turnaban para alimentar y mimar al pequeño hijo de Goku. Al menos, por hoy, goten podría olvidar todo lo sucedido en aquella pelea contra el emperador del mal.

-ha terminado la hora de visitas, por favor les pido que se retiren del cuarto- dijo una enfermera que les daba aviso a las novias de goten, de terminar con la visita a su novio.

-que mal, yo quería estar un tiempo más con mi lindo goten, pero como me han dado de alta- decía con tristeza la pelirroja y joven uzumaki, arreglándose los anteojos. Karin, podía estar por más tiempo con goten, ya que estuvo hospitalizada luego de la pelea con freezer, pero no le tomo mucho tiempo en recuperarse y ser dada de alta.

-ni modo, nos retiramos cariño, que descanses- hablo con su suave voz, la pelinegra de los cascabeles, la cual se acercó a goten y beso suavemente sus labios.

-lo mismo digo, espero que pronto te recuperes, ya quiero practicar con mus nuevas armas contigo- decía con bastante alegría la chica amante de las armas, la cual al igual que kin, besaba los labios del mestizo.

-recuerda dormir temprano y no sobre exigirte querido- aconsejo temari a su novio, mientras le levantaba la barbilla para luego conectar sus labios por unos segundos.

-duerme bien, mañana volveremos- exclamo la princesa de hielo, juntando su frente con la de goten, besando un par de veces los labios de goten en forma de despedida.

-cariño, te extrañare mucho, me sentiré muy sola sin ti- decía la peli verde, abrazando cómicamente a goten, quien reía nerviosamente. Luego como era correspondiente, beso los labios de su novio.

-recuerda una cosa goten, te amo y siempre lo hare, descansa- dijo ino con las mejillas rojas, mientras arreglaba los cabellos de su novio. Con un beso y un pequeño cambio de fluidos bucales, ino se despidió de goten.

-muuu, adiós amor mío, buaaa!, no me quiero separar de ti- decía karin comportándose como una niña, que abrazaba a su novio muy efusiva, a lo que las demás tuvieran que separarla de un sonrojado goten.

-chicas, podrían…- decía tayuyá, con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos. Las demás sabían sin siquiera pedirle más información alguna a tayuyá, sobre lo que ella quería en este momento. Lo único que buscaba la pelirroja deslenguada, era un momento a solas con el mestizo.

La pareja se quedó sola en la habitación, donde la tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Tayuyá miraba con sus cejas arqueadas hacia abajo al mestizo, mientras que este miraba algo confuso, nervioso y aterrado a su novia de cabellos carmesí. En su mente, el joven guerrero buscaba una forma de iniciar la conversación, pero en el momento en que emitiría una palabra, solo un pequeño graznido salió de su boca, ya que la chica sin decir nada, se sentó sobre el sayayin, son su vista al frente y sus piernas a los lados de la pelvis del hijo de Goku.

-ta..yu..- la palabra de goten que saldría de sus labios, era la de su novia, pero este le tapó la boca con un dedo, dejando aún más confuso al joven mestizo.

-cállate- dijo en voz baja la pelirroja, mientras su cabello tapaba sus ojos. Con sus labios temblorosos y una absoluta sensación de culpa en su pecho, la deslenguada chica, se lanzó a los brazos del joven guerrero sayayin, comenzando a llorar en voz baja, ante la mirada de sorpresa del hibrido sayayin.

-tayuya?- pregunto goten, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar en este momento, a lo que solo pudo usar sus brazos para atraer el cuerpo de la pelirroja hacia él, dejando que esta se descargara sobre su hombro, llenando su bata de hospital de lágrimas, dejándolo empapado.

-discúlpame, goten, yo no quería… solo buscaba protegerte, porque- decía la joven doncella, restregando su rostro en el hombro de goten mientras hablaba, -te amo, te amo demasiado, tu eres mi salvador y yo me he comportado como una idiota- exclamo la pelirroja sin soltar a goten. Este se puso serio ante las palabras de su novia.

-y lo hiciste tayuyá, me protegiste al frenarme en aquella ocasión, y por eso te estoy muy agradecido- exclamo esta frase goten, con mucha seriedad y a la vez mucho cariño, que llego al corazón de la pelirroja.

-goten- decía entre gemidos de alegría la pelirroja, al sentirse querida y amada por el guerrero sayayin.

-yo también te amo, te amo mucho- decía goten con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tayuyá se separó un poco, encontrándose con la calidad sonrisa de su novia y sus ojos mirándola con amor, sacando un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Dejándose llevar por el momento, la ex ninja de orochimaru, se acercó a su novio y lo beso directamente en los labios.

El baile de sus labios, comenzó tierna y dulcemente, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, sus lenguas también comenzaron a luchar, el ambiente empezaba a calentarse y la pasión de la pareja, se hacía notar en sus acciones físicas. Tayuyá frotaba sus caderas con la pelvis de su novio, mientras este, usaba sus hábiles manos para acariciar la parte baja, de la espalda de tayuyá.

-goten, mi goten, me siento tan bien cuando me toca- pensaba la extasiada pelirroja, aun besando la boca de su novio, pasando por toda cavidad bucal del joven mestizo.

Goten por su lado, dejaba que sus instintos de adolescente sayayin, empezaran a tomar el control de su cuerpo. Sin previo aviso, el guerrero paso de besar a su chica a darle un chupetón en su cuello, a besarlo y lamerlo con suavidad, sacando gemidos de excitación de tayuyá, quien con la cara totalmente roja, atraía aún más al joven hacia ella.

-ahh!. Goten, sigue así!- dejo escapar palabras de excitación tayuyá, disfrutando de las lamidas de su novio en su cuello, lo que hizo al sayayin seguir con este juego previo, pero lamentablemente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par.

-bien señor goten, es hora de revisar sus vendajes- decía una enfermera que entraba mirando la ficha del sayayin, para encontrarse con la pareja de amantes, muy cariñosos, mirándola con ojos de sorpresa. Por detrás, estaban las demás, mirando con envidia a la pelirroja.

-ese no era el acuerdo que teníamos tayuyá- decía ino con los ojos llorosos y un puchero en sus labios. La deslenguada chica, esperaba que la misma tierra se la tragara en aquel vergonzoso momento, pero como esto no iba a suceder, se bajó de inmediato de encima de su novio.

-discúlpenme- exclamo la pelirroja, quien con una reverencia, se alejó como un robot a un lado de la sonrojada enfermera. Cuando ya estaba en el pasillo, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando una estela de polvo detrás de ella.

-vuelve y da la cara traidora!- gritaron las novias del sayayin mestizo, estas corriendo a toda velocidad, detrás de su compañera de harem. La escena saco una pequeña carcajada del sayayin mestizo.

-tienes a unas novias bastante extrañas goten, pero se nota que te aman mucho- decía la enfermera en un tono pícaro, moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo, sacando un sonrojo de parte del mestizo.

-jejejejje, así parece…- exclamo el joven sayayin, con la sonrisa son plasmada en su cara, mientras se frotaba la parte trasera de su cabeza. Señal muy característica en la familia son.

(Tres días después)

Dentro de un edificio en uno de los extremos de la aldea de la lluvia, un hombre de cabellera blanca, se encontraba frente a una joven de cabello azul y maquillaje en sus ojos, la cual pareciera levitar en el aire, gracias a un par de alas de papel detrás de su espalda. El sannin de los sapos, estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que la joven aprecia inmutable.

-konan, mi antigua alumna, nunca pensé que nos veríamos otra vez en estas circunstancias- decía el hombre de cabellera blanca, mientras una gota de sudor caía de su mejilla, además de tener un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho. Por parte de konan, esta veía sin pestañear al sannin de los sapos.

-jiraiya sensei, le pido que se retire en este momento, aún está a tiempo- advirtió la mujer de cabello azul, sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

-lo siento konan, eso no puedo hacerlo, he venido a cumplir con mi destino- decía con voz decidida el sabio de los sapos, ahora frunciendo el ceño, -detener a mis queridos alumnos de una buena vez por todas- dijo jiraiya colocándose en pose de pelea. De la espalda de la joven chica, emergieron alas de papel lo cual indicaba que ella estaba igual de preparada que su maestro.

-el deseo de akatsuki por un mundo sin guerras, la paz absoluta, donde la tristeza y el dolor jamás existan, nadie la podrá detener- exclamo una voz detrás de konan, donde aparecía el líder de cabellera naranja y perforaciones en su cara.

-yahiko- pensó el sabio de los sapos, apretando sus dientes. Por delante se le venía una dura batalla contra sus alumnos.

-nadie nos detendrá, aun siendo nuestro antiguo sensei, deberá morir aquí y ahora, por el futuro de la humanidad- exclamo el joven de ojos arremolinados y morados, a lo cual el peliblanco chasqueo la lengua. Ya no eran, aquellos niños que entreno en el pasado.

-ya basta de tanta charla, aunque me entristece lo que está pasando, mi voluntad es más fuerte, yahiko, konan!- grito el sannin con un gran monologo, -yo los detendré- ya dicho todo lo que se debía decir, la pelea comenzó. La confrontación entre el bien y el mal, como lo viera cada quien, empezó. Alumno y maestro, eso ya no importaba, uno de los dos terminaría muriendo el día de hoy.

(En el centro de la aldea)

Una figura, encapuchada, se encontraba caminando con sus brazos a los costados. Detrás de esta capucha, se encontraba nuestro sayayin de raza pura favorito, quien llevaba tres días en la aldea, buscando al sannin a pedido de su esposa, pero no había rastro de este, a lo cual la frustración de Goku, aumentaba por no poder hacer nada, ya casi listo para tomar una decisión.

-ya no lo soporto más, la comida de este lugar es buena, pero no he podido entrenar en tres días- pensaba un agotado Goku, al cual le molestaba la idea de no poder ejercitarse con su hijo o wiss, -si regreso tsunade me mata, pero si me quedo no puedo entrenar, maldición- Goku estaba en una encrucijada. Esposa molesta o esposa feliz, pobre kakarotto, aunque esa decisión gracias a su suerte no debió tomarla.

Desde las lejanías, a las afueras de la aldea. Dos potencias en fuerza y habilidad, chocaban con gran determinación, a lo que Goku sintió esto en un instante, ya que en el momento preciso, esta desapareció. Más que nada, fue como un mal sentimiento que pudo predecir Goku en una dirección aleatoria.

-eso fue.. Puede ser que…- se decía para si mismo Goku, mirando a todas direcciones, tratando de buscar los ki que colisionaban, -grrrr, maldición, si la lucha ya comenzó, ¿Por qué no puedo sentir su ki?- preguntaba el frustrado sayayin, chirriando sus dientes con molestia.

Goku cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, buscando pacientemente las dos energías que colisionaban la una con la otra. En su mente y en su ser, empezaba a sentir más de un ki colisionando, pero cada instante, estos desaparecían como si la batalla tuviera varias pausas en esta, lo que causaba la desconcentración del sayayin.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?, uno de los kis es normal, pero los otros se sienten como…- en ese momento, Goku abrió sus ojos de par en par, recordaba esa energía. La firma de ki de esos sujetos era similar a la de aquella vez.

(Recuerdo)

-entonces tu nombre es pain- exclamo el sayayin de raza pura, -escúchame bien, no importa quienes sean o que quieran, no vuelvan a acercarse a Itachi o a la aldea de konoha, ya que si los veo o siento su sucia presencia cerca no seré tan amable como lo he sido ahora- advirtió el marido de Mikoto, mirando fríamente a pain a sus ojos púrpuras rayados de forma ovalada alrededor de la pupila, siendo intimidado por Goku.

(Fin del recuerdo)

-es ese sujeto de aquella vez, pero ahora son seis de ellos- decía Goku para sí mismo, mientras se ocultaba detrás de un edificio, para no quedar en medio de la calle, siendo una obstrucción para los aldeanos.

Kakarotto recordaba los ojos de ese tipo, la fuerza en su interior. Si no hubiera sido por que itachi necesitaba su ayuda, Goku se habría quedado a pelear con ese sujeto y ahora era su oportunidad de confrontarlo de una buena vez por todas.

-ahora son cinco!- grito Goku llamando la atención de los transeúntes, a lo cual este solo movió rápidamente su mano, señalando que nada pasaba, -es mejor que vaya a ver cuanto antes- con sus dedos en su frente, Goku partió hacia la batalla.

(En un lago cerca de la aldea de la lluvia)

Jiraiya se encontraba sangrante, con dos sapos uno femenino y otro masculino en cada brazo. Por delante de este, cinco tipos con el rinnegan lo miraban sin emoción alguna en sus ojos. Estos sujetos habían dado la paliza de su vida al sannin de los sapos, quien con cansancio pero con bastante valentía se mantenía en pie.

-pa, ma, es hora de que se vayan- decía el sannin de los sapos, mostrando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, no una de alegría si no una de resignación.

-¿Qué estás diciendo jiraiya?, no es tiempo de broma- decía el sapo hembra en el hombro del peliblanco.

-ma tiene razón, tiempo es de huir- exclamo serio el viejo sapo, a lo cual el sannin solo sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa.

-no, no, la hora de mi partida llego, ustedes tienen la responsabilidad de llevar mi ulimo mensaje en mi lecho de muerte- dijo el galante jiraiya, cayendo con una rodilla en el suelo.

-jiraiya!- exclamaron ambos sapos a la vez, a lo que saltaban del hombro del hombre, mientras que sus oponentes lo miraban desde arriba con desdén.

-no dejare convida a ninguno de ustedes- exclamo el pain con la figura de yahiko, a lo cual estos se lanzaron con lo que parecían ser, varillas negras de metal, algo muy similar a sus perforaciones de la nariz.

-maldición, no lo, lograre a tiempo- pensó el sannin apretando sus dientes, viendo en cámara lenta, como el poseedor del rinnegan se alzaba sobre él hostilmente. Los pequeños sapos, estaban listos para contrarrestar el ataque, aunque muy eficaces no serían, es mas era el fin de estos tres, si no fuera por un pequeño detalle.

-haaaa!- con un grito estruendoso y una ráfaga de sus manos, Goku aparecía en el campo de combate, mandando a volar a cada uno de los pain, quienes con rostros neutrales, daban giros en el aire, para luego caer de pie en el mismo lugar en que miraban a jiraiya.

-tu otra vez, maldito…- decía pain con ira en su voz, pero manteniendo su tono bajo y amenazante, -son Goku- pain frunció el ceño al terminar de decir el nombre del sayayin.

-uh?, te multiplicaste desde la última vez, aunque todos tienen un poder similar- decía Goku con los brazos cruzados, mirando a cada uno de los caminos del dolor.

-cállate, tu eres el peor obstáculo que tiene akatsuki, y por eso te eliminare hoy mismo son Goku!- grito furibundo pain, al ver que Goku no se notaba muy preocupado por la presencia de los caminos del dolor.

-bien, ven e inténtalo- reto el sayayin colocándose en pose de pelea, pero un jalón en su dogi le llamo la atención, viendo que era el sapo hembra.

-sea quien seas, gracias por eso cabeza de punta- exclamo ma con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que Goku se carcajeo como siempre lo hace.

-jajajja, no es nada- respondió el sangre pura, frotándose la cabeza.

-pero jiraiya necesita ayuda urgentemente- comento preocupada ma, apuntando al sannin de los sapos que apenas se mantenía consiente.

-es verdad- exclamo Goku con seriedad, acercándose al galant sabio de los sapos, quien miraba de reojo al sayayin.

-hum, llegas en el momento oportuno- hablo jiraiya con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que la obscuridad comenzaba a cegar sus ojos.

-te lo dejamos a cargo- dijeron al mismo tiempo los sapos, antes de desaparecer, tras caer su invocador en la inconciencia.

-terminaras como él, son Goku- por detrás del sayayin, el camino de la lucha, con una espada como mano, buscaba apuñalar el corazón del sayayin.

-atacar por la espalda es de cobardes- con esto dicho, el sayayin se volteo con tal rapidez, que conectó su puño en la cara de su enemigo. La fuerza del golpe de Goku, envió al pain sin pelo contra los demás, quienes fueron golpeados a la misma vez.

-líder, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto konan acercándose con sus alas de papel, al cabecilla de akatsuki, quien se recomponía junto a los demás.

-es hora de ponerme serio- decía el pain líder, encarando a Goku, bajando al nivel de este. El camino celestial levanto su mano frente a Goku, **-atracción universal- …..**

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por ahora, creo que actualizare en el mismo tiempo creo es lo estimado. Sin más.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM


	19. Chapter 19

He vuelto muchachos, se que ha sido un largo tiempo pero el trabajo es lo primordial, también me siento bastante alegre que la historia vuelva a generar una reacción de los lectores, quienes lo demuestran con su review, es por por eso que agradezco a:

SpiderBlueSuper, Jorge nitales, Emperor92, CarlosDNQ 96, SonUzumaki21, noahblade157, lord mau shinji 500, Lautaro Zalazar, JosseTerrazas, kaiser akuma 7, nicogomez884, Wildboy, pero me quiero detener en mi amigo Lautaro zalazar, "compadre se que tienes muchas ideas, y quieres ver a los demás personajes de dragón ball, pero debes comprender que lo que pides imposible a estas alturas de la historia, ya no puedo retroceder mis planes y alargar más la historia, además de ser ya muy complicado incluirlos, lo siento amigo pero tendre que rechazar tus ideas". Sin mas que decir, disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 19: el arte explosiva contra el sharingan, la vampiresa frente el brazo fuerte de la hoja.

 **-shinra tensei!-** con voz grave y sus cejas arqueadas, la mano de pain se alzo delante de Goku, quien con una mueca de confusión, esperaba el ataque de su enemigo.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de hacer?- se preguntaba Goku, pero la respuesta llego en un parpadeo, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por si solo, -waahhaaa, ¿Qué sucede?- decía Goku en voz alta, mientras era atraído por la fuerza hacia pain.

-es hora de morir, son Goku- pensó el líder de las capas rojas, invocando una vara de color negro en su mano derecho.

El sayayin observo esto y comprendió lo que planeaba su enemigo, a lo que ideo un plan a solo un par de metros de pain. A solo un metro de este, Goku desapareció frente a los akatsukis, quienes quedaron sorprendidos por este. Sin perder el tiempo, el guerrero sayayin apareció detrás del peli anaranjado.

-jejeje, te tengo- el guerrero de otro planeta, con sus manos juntas encima de su cabeza, tenía la intención de darle un golpe de mazo al líder de akatsuki, pero para su sorpresa otros dos caminos del dolor, aparecieron a su lado, uno con su mano frente a él y el otro con una vara negra, intentando atacar al patriarca del clan son.

-hemos analizado tu estilo de combate todos estos años son Goku, no volverás a escaparte de nuestras manos- decía el pain líder, mirando de reojo, como sus semejantes estaban a solo un golpe de acabar con la vida del sayayin, pero lo que no comprende aun nagato, era que la habilidad de un artista marcial, mantenía la ventaja de estar a un paso más allá de su rival.

-buen intento pero…- exclamo Goku, quien uso sus manos para desviar el ataque de sus rivales, quienes pasaron de largo, mientras este le daba un leve golpe al pain líder en la nuca, para luego dar varios giros mortales adelante y car nuevamente frente al cuerpo de jiraiya.

-es muy rápido- pensó el líder de akatsuki, mientras se recomponía del golpe, junto a los demás caminos del dolor.

-no deben cantar victoria antes de tiempo- exclamo el sayayin a la vez que juntaba sus manos a un costado de su cuerpo, empezando a acumular ki en este lugar.

-ahí viene, el ataque mas famosa en esa asquerosa familia- pensó con el ceño fruncido, el cadáver de yahiko, a lo que uno de los caminos del dolor se colocaba adelante, en la línea de fuego, -es hora de probar mi teoría- pensó nagato, esperando el ataque del sayayin de raza pura.

 **-kaaameeeehaaaameeeehaaaaa!-** con estruendoso grito, Goku lanzo de sus palmas, la ráfaga de energía azulada hacia su enemigo. El ataque a base de energía, estaba a solo unos centímetros de golpear a los aktasukis, pero el de adelante, levanto sus brazos y recibió el ataque de lleno. En ese instante, el ataque de Goku comenzó a ser absorbido por el camino de petra, quien poseía esta habilidad.

-logro absorber mi ataque- dijo el sayayin con los ojos abiertos y aun manteniendo la pose del kamehameha, -me recuerda a los primeros androide que nos enfrentamos- pensó el guerrero, en los androide 19 y 20, quienes absorbían energía de sus manos.

-excelente, mi teoría era cierta, todo ataque a base de energía, mi camino de petra lograra detener- pensó el líder pain, mirando a su semejante, pero este cayo con una rodilla en el suelo, mientras un poco de humo salía de su cuerpo, como si de una maquina fundida pareciera.

-veo que alcanzo su límite al absorber mi ataque- dijo el guerrero marcial, mirando como el pain se movía de forma errática, pero otro se acercó a este e invoco lo que parecía la cabeza de un demonio, el cual se comió a este camino del dolor.

-esta pelea aun no termina, aun siendo cuatro, te quitaremos del camino del dolor- decía el líder de pain, alzando su mano hacia el sayayin.

-somos cinco, es la hora de intervenir, ya no puedo ser una mera espectadora de esta batalla- exclamo la peli azul, bajando de los cielos con sus alas hechas de papel.

-bien, con gusto peleare contra ustedes- Goku estaba listo para la segunda ronda de la batalla, pero detrás de él, el ki de jiraiya cayo drásticamente. El sayayin sabía que si seguía la pelea, el anciano sannin moriría mientras peleaba.

-shinra tensei!- una vez mas, el ataque gravitatorio era usado por el poseedor del rinnegan, atrayendo el cuerpo de Goku, pero este miro con dureza al líder de akatsuki, mientras que la llama azul a su alrededor se encendió. Goku se transformaba en el súper sayayin blue.

-lástima que no podamos seguir peleando, nuestra lucha tendrá que esperar un poco más, estaré esperando con ansias nuestra próxima confrontación- con voz decidida y muy madura, decía esta frase Goku, mientras que el ataque del pain no le afectaba a este.

Los akatsukis quedaron pasmados ante la fuerza y apariencia del sayayin, pero no solo estos, ya que a las lejanías, un ninja de mascara en espiral, veía lo acontecido con enorme sorpresa y horror en su corazón. Por su lado pain, estaba furiosa, él era un dios, quien traería la paz a este mundo, pero este sujeto lo encaraba y peor, denotaba más aire divino que él mismo.

-es hora de irnos viejo, no permitiré que el amigo de mi esposa, muera en este lugar- exclamo Goku colocando su palma en la espalda del galante peliblanco, para luego desaparecer de este lugar.

Pain no sabía qué hacer, su mejor técnica fue nada contra el patriarca del clan son y la ira aumentaba en su interior. Los aires de grandeza en él, se esfumaban de poco a poco y un baño de realidad caía sobre su cabeza, pero su orgullo era más fuerte y su sueño debía cumplirse de una forma u otra.

-konan, reúne a deidara y mileena, es hora de un ataque directo a la hoja- declaro el líder de pain con el ceño fruncido, mirando en dirección de la tierra del fuego, -llego la hora, de que konoha conozca a su nuevo dios- decía el peli anaranjado, mientras que su compañera asentía con la cabeza, sin querer involucrarse en una disputa con este.

(En la aldea de la hoja)

Ya pasados un par de horas, el sabio de los sapos estaba recuperándose en el hospital. Aunque con heridas graves, el sannin de sapos sobreviviría y se recuperaría en un tiempo prudente. Por otro lado, tsunade analizaba todo lo que le había informado su marido, quien le explicaba la fuerza de pain y su encuentro, además de que esperaba el informe de jiraiya, pero esto podría esperar hasta su recuperación.

-un ninja que atrae los cuerpos, otro con diferentes armas en su cuerpo, otro que absorbe energía y el que más interesa, quien invoca a la cabeza del demonio- decía la kage de la hoja, con las manos juntas y los codos apoyados en el escritorio.

-así es tsunade, eran sorprendentes, espero poder enfrentarlos una vez más- decía el emocionado sayayin, a la vez que a su esposa le salía una gota de sudor de su cabeza.

-me lo esperaba de ti, puedes retirarte- decía la rubia, esperando buscar una solución a este problema, Goku por su lado se disponía a salir, -espera Goku- exclamo la rubia, deteniendo al sayayin en el acto.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el sayayin con su mano en el picaporte. La rubia kage desvió un poco la mirada mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-yo quisiera agradecerte por salvar y a jiraiya, también te pido perdón por enviarte antes de tiempo a la aldea de la lluvia- decía la rubia kage, mirando de reojo a su marido, quien sonrió ante las palabras de su mujer. En un segundo, el guerrero sayayin ya estaba en frente de la hokage, mirándola con ojos suaves y una igualmente suave sonrisa.

-es mi deber cuidar de las personas de este mundo, y si no hubiera sido por esta misión, no podría haber luchado con ese sujeto- decía el sayayin, tomando una pausa para respirar, -yo te estoy agradecido tsunade, gracias- cada palabra salida de la boca del artista marcial, derretían de amor el corazón de la mujer, la cual no podía evitar sonrojarse por este gesto de su esposo.

-eres adorable cariño, el hombre más fuerte del mundo, hablando de esa manera, me saque la lotería contigo- exclamo con voz baja pero audible la kage, mientras que pasaba sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Goku. Este último comenzó a reír como siempre lo hace, frotándose la cabeza, por su parte, la rubia comenzó a acercar sus labios peligrosamente a los del sayayin, quien no se opuso a este gesto pero…

-lady tsunade, los informes de las últimas misiones del equipo 7 ya están listas para ser chequeadas- decía la pelinegra de cabello corto, entrando de improviso a la oficina de tsunade, cabe destacar que esto a ella no le gusto ni un poco.

-grrr- con un gruñido y una patada lateral, el escritorio de la kage, salió volando pasando por toda la habitación hasta shizune, la cual levanto sus manos para detener la mesa con sus manos, la esposa de Gohan ya estaba entrenada para esto, siendo la mujer de un guerrero sayayin, sus habilidades eran superiores a un ninja normal.

-discul..pe la intromisión lady tsunade, iré por los carteles y cerrare su oficina- decía con rapidez y nerviosismo la pelinegra, moviendo sus manos locamente, a lo que disparada se fue de la oficina.

-tch, en que estábamos- tsunade hablo, cambiando su humor, volviendo a abrazar a Goku, quien seguía riendo pero aún más nerviosos que antes. Los cambios de actitudes de sus esposas, a veces lo asustaban, a él el máximo guerrero del universo. Todos tienen su talón de Aquiles, hasta Goku.

-jejeje, bueno yo…- el sayayin que llego al nivel de un dios, no tenía idea de que decir a su esposa, ya que era algo incómodo decir que se besarían apasionadamente así nada más, pero tsunade era una mujer apasionada, aunque solo en privado.

-te hare recordar en este mismo instante- de dicho al hecho, la rubia líder de la hoja, se lanzó a los brazos del guerrero, tumbándolo en el suelo. Sin más que decir, la fiesta de abrazos, besos, caricias y demás comenzó entre la pareja. Mientras que estos gozaban en uno con el otro, en los límites de la tierra del fuego, akatsuki planeaba su próximo movimiento y en el espacio, un gato gordo junto a su ayudante se dirigía a un destino bastante inusual.

(En el planeta del dios de la destrucción del universo 7)

-jejejje, ese tonto de bills se sorprenderá cuando le muestra mi nueva adquisición- decía el regordete dios de la destrucción del universo 6, quien aterrizaba junto a la novia de vados.

-eso es lo que piensa usted señor champa, pero el señor bills no se queda atrás si es una competencia con usted- exclamo la hermosa ángel, caminando por los prados del planeta.

-no importa cómo, ahora seré el vencedor con esto- al decir esto, champa saco un huevo de tamaño considerable, con pintas azules y de aspecto relativamente normal a cualquier huevo.

Vados solo negó con la cabeza, pensando en lo cabeza hueca que podría ser su pupilo en algunas ocasiones. Mientras estos caminaban por el lugar, se daban cuenta de que no se podía sentir la energía o presencia del dios de la destrucción, es mas, vados no podía sentir a su hermano en este planeta, lo cual por ende, saco de las casillas al gato de estómago de barril.

-aahhhh, ¿Dónde diablos se metió el tonto de bills?!- preguntó en voz alta, gritando champa. El alboroto llamo la atención del pez oráculo, quien acudió a vados y champa en menos de un par de segundos.

-heeee, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el pez en su acuario de manera relajada.

-mire señor champa, es el pez oráculo, dime ¿Dónde se encuentra el señor bills?- pregunto con una suave voz la mujer de piel azul. El pececito, movió su cabeza a un lado y respondió…

-el señor bills, pasa casi todo su tiempo en el planeta shinobi, a solo cinco minutos de este lugar- decía el pez, respecto a la velociad que viaja un dios de un planeta a otro. Champa por su lado, se tomó la barbilla y la comenzó a acariciar en señal de reflexión.

-es muy extraño que bills, pase tanto tiempo con los mortales- decía el gordo gato, mientras que vados, mantenía un rostro neutral, pero por dentro, saltaba de alegría que al fin podría ver a su amado itachi una vez más después de tanto tiempo.

-es mejor preguntárselo a él mismo, señor champa- aconsejo la hermana de wiss, tratando de contener su alegría. Champa lo analizo haciendo un par de ruidos con su boca, hasta que tomo una decisión.

-bien, lo he decidido, vámonos de prisa vados, no puedo esperar a restregarle en la cara, a bills mi nuevo descubrimiento- hablo con gran alegría y optimismo en su voz, el gato gordo sin saber que los tres huevos que llevaba, se quedaban en la mesa de su hermano.

(A un par de kilómetros de la aldea de la hoja)

Desde los cielos, la pareja insigne de los akatsuki, mileena y deidara sobrevolaban los bosques de la hoja, aunque el hombre de cabellera rubia tenía un rostro de molestia. Mientras que detrás de él, la voluptuosa mujer estaba abrazada de la espalda de su novio.

-deidara, ¿Qué te pasa?, iremos a destruir una aldea completa con tu arte y bañaremos de sangre en lugar con mi arte- decía la mujer de cabello de ébano, tratando de levantar el ánimo de su novio, pero este bajo la cabeza.

-lo sé y me emociona, hum- respondió el pelirrubio, sacando una sonrisa de dientes afilados a mileena, -pero según lo que he escuchado, en la hoja, existe el clan más fuerte del mundo, más fuerte que nosotros, hum- seguía hablando el rubio, con su típico gimoteo al final de cada frase.

-quiere decir que…- exclamo la chica, a lo que deidara concluyo la frase de esta con solo unas palabras.

-podríamos morir- dijo tajante el artista explosivo, sacando una mueca de sorpresa en su novia, -yo no quiero que eso pase, me he dado cuenta estos años, que mi mayor arte es amarte a ti, hum- eso sorprendió en demasía a mileena, la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de su querido fenómeno.

-deidara yo..- mileena no pudo responder a la declaración del artista, ya que la señal del pain líder, quien lideraba a los demás corriendo debajo de ellos, les indicaba que era el momento de actuar.

-lista, ya es la hora, hum- declaro el rubio, revelando debajo de su capa, su arcilla c4 lista para entrar en acción, está en dirección de la aldea. Si eso llegara a explotar causaría un gran daño, además de un gran alboroto en la hoja, donde pain podría actuar en medio del pánico y causar aún más daño con su shinra tensei.

-son Goku, es hora de arreglar cuentas en tu propio territorio- pensaba el líder de las nubes rojas, acercándose hasta solo estar a unos cientos de metros de las puerta de konoha.

Desde las alturas el rubio, ya se posicionaba a solo unos metros de su objetivo. Deidara no lo esperaba, pero su novia logro divisar antes de tiempo, una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía directamente hacia ellos. La pareja tuvo que desviar su curso ya que el jutsu paso muy cerca estos.

-¿de dónde rayos salió esa cosa?- pregunto exaltada y bastante colérica la pelinegra, la cual se montaba en los hombros de deidara, para mirar mejor hacia abajo. Dos borrones azul y rosa, pasaron de frente a estos, donde dos figuras flotaban en frente de la pareja de akatsuki.

-esas vestimentas, la hokage tenía razón, akatsuki planeaba atacar a la hoja- decía el joven de cabello negro, el cual era tapado por la sombra generada por el solo detrás de él.

-no importa quienes sean, les daremos una tunda a cada uno de los akatsukis- ahora era la chica quien hablaba, mientras se daba un puñetazo ligero en su palma derecha, en señal de que estaba hablando enserio.

-ninjas de la hoja, que pueden levitar, es sorprendente- pensaba la pelinegra de ébano, mientras que las siluetas de estos, empezaban a aclararse de poco a poco.

-yo sasuke uchiha, por mi vida, no dejare que pongan un pie encima a mi aldea- declaro el hermano de itachi, que miraba con su sharingan activado a deidara.

-yo sakura haruno, con mis puños, aplastare a mis enemigos que amenacen a mis seres queridos- hablo la peli rosa novia de sasuke, aumentando ligeramente su fuerza, hasta hacer visible su ki alrededor de su cuerpo.

-y esos son ustedes- al terminar de decir esto el uchiha, ambos se lanzaron al ataque de deidara y mileena. Sin perder el tiempo, estos dos, se dieron la media vuelta y alzaron el vuelo.

-diablos, hum, ¿Cómo rayos se enteraron de nuestra ubicación?- se preguntaba el rubio, mientras era perseguido por los ninjas de la hoja.

(Unos momentos antes)

La joven pareja, se encontraba en las calles de la hoja, ambos caminando de la mano, admirando el centro comercial hace poco inaugurado en la aldea. Tiendas de todo tipos, las cuales la haruno entraba a la mayoría de estas, pero de ropa, donde su novio era el juez de cada prenda que ella vestía, lo cual era bastante complicado. Lo complicado paso, pero la cantidad de bolsas que debía llevar hizo que invocara algunos clones de sombra para acarrear estas.

-bien chicos, lleven esto a casa- ordeno el uchiha original, a lo cual sus clones asintieron con la cabeza, -uff si sigo así, jamás iremos a cenar- pensaba el joven hermano al cual ya le rugía el estómago.

-mira sasuke, que pendientes tan hermosos- decía la haruno, embobada mirando un par de aretes desde el espejo del mostrador, sacando un suspiro de su novio. Sasuke al mirar a un lado, vio una florería y de inmediato su cabeza comenzó a trazar un plan maestro.

-bien, le comprare los dichosos aretes y con una mirada de cachorro, le mencionare sobre la cena- pensaba el uchiha, sonrojándose a él mismo por su plan. Le técnica de ojos de cachorro no era lo mejor en su personalidad, pero no había de otra.

El hermano de itachi, dio un suspiro y se dispuso a caminar hacia su novia, directo a desechar un par de miles en los pendientes de su novia. Los uchiha pensaban igual que los son, una esposa feliz es un matrimonio feliz y esto también se aplicaba con las novias, pero este sin darse cuenta choco con alguien.

-disculpe- exclamo el joven uchiha, encontrándose para su sorpresa a Gohan, con pan en sus brazos, -hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el uchiha.

-oh sasuke, bueno, he venido de compras junto a kurenai, mira- al decir esto, el mestizo señalo a la pelinegra de ojos rojos, la cual estaba a un lado de sakura, admirando un collar muy refinado.

-Gohan, mira ese collar, es hermoso- decía la mujer de Gohan, con un gran brillo en sus ojos. No solo sasuke estaba sufriendo de este calvario, si no su hermano en ley también lo hacía.

-jejejeje, yo también lo pienso- respondió el joven hijo de Goku, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Cabe destacar, que la pequeña pan estaba dormida en los brazos de su padre.

-los dos pasamos lo mismo hermano, pero todo sea por nuestras chicas- decía sasuke, quien veía a su peli rosa novia, conversando animadamente con kurenai, ambas riendo de quien sabe qué.

-antes de que se me olvide, mi padre me entrego esta carta, en el interior habla de su última misión contra los akatsuki, solo el clan son está enterado de esto- comento el mestizo, entregando el mensaje al uchiha, quien con rostro serio, comenzó a leer el contenido de la carta.

-debe ser un tipo bastante fuerte para dar cara a mi padre, pero no creo que sean tan tontos de venir a atacarnos en nuestro propio territorio- decía sasuke, guardando la carta en su dogi. Gohan dio una pequeña risotada, pero en ese instante, el par de jóvenes y sus novias, sintieron un par de ki, de gran tamaño, acercándose a la aldea a gran velocidad.

-bastardos, arruinan mi día de compras- exclamo kurenai con un gruñido, a lo que sakura estaba igual de enojada, aunque no entendía el porqué. Sasuke vio su oportunidad de salir de ahí.

-Gohan, kurenai sensei, no se preocupen, sakura y yo podemos ocuparnos de estos tipos- exclamo el uchiha menor, sacando una mueca de estado de shock de la haruno.

-¿estás seguro sasuke?- pregunto Gohan, el aludido asintió con la cabeza un par de veces con la cabeza.

-pero… sasuke- decía sakura con un rostro blanco, pero el uchiha se giró mirando al cielo.

-andando sakura, es nuestro deber defender la aldea, te lo explicare en el camino- sin decir más, el uchiha se alzó al vuelo, sacando un mueca de molestia por parte de la peli rosa.

-me debe una kurenai sensei- sakura dijo molesta en su tono, volando para ponerse al día con su novio.

-cuídense muchachos- fue lo que pensó el mestizo, un poco preocupado por el par de shinobis.

-la juventud de hoy, tiene muchas energías, ahora… donde nos quedamos- decía la pelinegra de ojos rojos, tomando el brazo de su esposa, guiándolo hacia la tienda de joyas.

-y suerte para mí- pensó el joven mestizo, llorando lagrimas cómicas en forma de cascada, sabiendo que aun estaría estancado de compras por un par de horas más.

Algunos se preguntaran, ¿Por qué los demás ninjas de la hoja, no fueron en contra de los akatsukis, si estos también pueden sentir el ki, pues la respuesta es simple. Las novias de goten, se encontraban en su reunión anual para beber té y hablar de lo acontecido en la aldea, mejor dicho, chismes, Goku estaba ocupado entrenando con wiss, bills tomando una siesta, naruto y hinata tenían la intención de ir a ayudar, pero se rehusaron al sentir a sasuke y sakura partir en busca de los enemigos, los demás, pues también es simple y la razón principal de cada uno de estos… tenían fe en la pareja uchiha haruno.

(Volviendo a la realidad)

-con un demonio, ese par no sabe esconder su energía, uno de las habilidades del clan son, es sentir a su enemigo como un ninja sensor- pensaba el líder de los akatsukis, frunciendo el ceño, mirando como sus subordinados se alejaban de la aldea.

-gaahhh, yo me encargare de la mocosa, la morderé hasta hacerla añicos- decía mileena, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-solo ten cuidado, hum- deidara decía con preocupación en su voz, a lo que su novia asentía con la cabeza.

Sacando sus sai de su capa, mientras esta misma se caía de su cuerpo. La vampiresa de spandex color rosa y monstruoso rostro, desapareció gracias a su técnica especial. La pareja quedo sorprendida por esto aún más, cuando la mujer reapareció detrás de sakura, con intenciones de hacerla picadillo con sus armas afiladas.

-teñiré tu cabello de rojo!- gritaba hambrienta de sangre la mujer de cabello de ébano, sacando un gemido de miedo por parte de sakura al ver su rostro.

-sakura!- grito el uchiha, lo cual hizo despabilar a la peli rosa, quien uso sus manos para detener los brazos de mileena, pero el golpe en picada fue en seco, enviando a estas dos al suelo. Sasuke sin perder tiempo, quiso ir en la ayuda de su chica, pero una especia de grulla de arcilla, paso por su lado y estallo frente a su cara.

-no te preocupes por ella, preocúpate por ti mismo, hum- desafiant6e, hablaba el pelirrubio con un par de arañas de arcilla en sus manos con lenguas. Sin dar respuesta alguna, el uchiha comenzó a realizar sellos de manos.

 **-estilo de fuego, gran bola de fuego!-** nuevamente, un jutsu característico de los uchiha, fue lanzando directamente con el akatsuki, pero este usando sus arañas explosivas, detuvo el ataque, creando una nube de humo en su choque.

-ven, sígueme, hum- dijo deidara cayendo en picada hacia el espeso bosque, el uchiha no se quedó atrás y siguió al pelirrubio.

-confío en ti sakura, debes ganar- preocupado por su novia, sasuke iba a la batalla con el akatsuki explosivo, mientras que la peli rosa libraba una enorme pelea en un claro cercano.

(Sakura v/s mileena)

-gaahhhh- el chillido de la akatsuki, la cual usaba sus sai con gran velocidad, para intentar cortar a la peli rosa, la cual movía su cabeza de un lado a otro para evitar el ataque, así como su cuerpo y torso, donde la novia de deidara la intentaba apuñalar.

-es rápida- pensaba sakura, quien seguía con su movimientos sincronizados para evitar los ataques de mileena, pero esta dio una leve sonrisa al poder leer uno de los movimientos de la haruno, a lo cual logro hacerle un corte a su rostro. Al sentir el peligro, la chica de cabello rosa, dio un paso hacia atrás y mantuvo distancia con la akatsuki.

-uuuhhh, pronto tu lindo rostro, quedara hecho girones, jejejej- decía en un tono malicioso la mujer de largos dientes, a la vez que usaba su lengua para saborear los restos de sangre que quedaban en su sai. Sakura se mantenía inmutable, limpiándose la sangre de su rostro sin dejarse intimidar por su enemiga.

-quien quedara con el rostro destrozado y un trasero pateado, eres tu!- con un grito de guerra, la kunoichi de la hoja, se lanzó con rapidez, dando un paso adelante con un gran impulso.

Un golpe descomunal, fue enviado por parte de la ninja de la hoja, contra la miembro de las nubes rojas, quien con algo de dificultad, logro desaparecer con su habilidad de transporte frente a sakura, quien siguió de largo y estrello su puño contra un árbol, partiendo este por la mitad, dejando anonadada a la novia de deidara.

-si ese golpe me hubiera golpeado, hubiera acabado al igual que el árbol- pensaba con los ojos abiertos la pelinegra de grandes curvas, la cual se mantenía sobre la rama de un árbol.

-otra vez uso esa técnica, si quiero terminar con ella, debo leer todos sus movimientos y sentir su presencia- pensaba la novia de sasuke, mirando el árbol caído, mientras que su rival se mantenía oculta en el follaje de los árboles.

-la fuerza bruto es lo suyo, pero lo mío es el sigilo- lamiéndose los dientes y curvando su boca en una especie de sonrisa, mileena desapareció en una estela rosa. El plan de la mujer era esconderse entre los árboles, luego buscar la oportunidad perfecta para hincarle los dientes a su rival como lo había hecho varias veces en el pasado.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, y puso sus sentidos a flor de piel. Sus oídos buscaban el sonido que hacia su rival a pasar de un árbol a otro, la vista solo la distraía, debía concentrarse profundamente en si misma, buscando el ki de mileena dando giros a su alrededor. Mientras que esta ultima, pensaba que sakura se había dado por vencida. Esa era su oportunidad perfecta, o eso pensaba ella en esa situación.

-muere!- de las sombras del bosque, la asesina de largos dientes, usaba sus sai por delante, con las intenciones de apuñalar por la espalda a la peli rosa.

Sakura, bajo su cabeza y cuerpo, colocándose en cuclillas, viendo como mileena pasaba de largo sobre ella, pero antes de que la evitara por completo, logro agarrarla del tobillo. El rostro de la pelinegra era un retrato al pánico, ya que ahora estaba en las manos de la mujer con una fuerza monstruosa.

Como si mileena fuera un resorte o su cuerpo estuviera hecho de goma, sakura la hizo retroceder con tal fuerza que la pelinegra, no podía ver qué pasaba, solo sintió un enorme dolor en el rostro, ya que la peli rosa, le dio de lleno con su puño derecho, enviándola contra el suelo. Pero esto no quedo así, ya que mientras su cuerpo se levantaba por el impacto del golpe, sakura la volvió a tomar de las piernas y la lanzo a los aires.

-es hora de acabar con esto!- dijo la peli rosa con el ceño fruncido, mientras que en su palma derecha, empezaba a acumular energía. Mileena se recuperó en el aire, a lo que daba varias volteretas en el cielo, para quedar mirando a la novia de sasuke.

-maldita zorra, nadie jamás en el mundo, me había molestado tanto como tú, aaghhhh!- al terminar esta frase llena de odio, la akatsuki desapareció de los cielos. Sakura ya estaba preparada para ese entonces.

-lo mismo digo!- grito por su parte la haruno, quien se dio media vuelta y alzo su mano a la altura de su rostro, ya que la pelinegra aparecía justo detrás de ella.

-yiaaghhh!- una estela dorada vieron los ojos de la novia de deidara, la cual la consumía por completo y enviaba a volar su cuerpo por todo el bosque de konoha.

(Sasuke v/s deidara)

-al fin de detuviste cobarde- exclamo sasuke, bajando de los aires, parándose frente al rubio junto a un lago de agua cristalina.

-al principio me costó reconocerte, hum, pero ahora que te veo de cerca eres la viva imagen de tu hermano, hum- hablaba el pelirrubio que se colocaba su lente en su ojo izquierdo, a lo que bajaba de su enorme pájaro de arcilla.

-mi hermano y yo no somos la misma persona, y ahora te lo demostrare- con esto dicho por el uchiha, elevo su poder hasta ser visible su ki alrededor de su cuerpo.

-estalla y convierte en arte- del suelo de sasuke, el sonido de la inminente explosión se hizo notar, a lo cual el uchiha fue envuelto en la trampa de deidara, -jajajajaja, eso fue fácil- decía el rubio mirando la cortina de humo que provoco su explosión.

-tu concepto de arte es ridículo- de atrás de deidara, aparecía sasuke con el sharingan encendido y su mano cubierta de electricidad.

-maldición- con un insulto, el rubio de akatsuki dio un paso atrás pero un rayón, de electricidad, ilumino las pupilas del explosivo ninja. El dolor comenzó en el brazo de deidara, sus ojos bajaban y veían como su mano derecha fue cortada de raíz por la cuchilla relámpago de sasuke.

-las explosiones no afectan a los miembros del clan son- al término de esta frase, el uchiha menor se fue al ataque con su jutsu eléctrico. Deidara con un gruñido y tomándose el brazo, comenzó a esquivar con mucha dificultad los ataques de sasuke.

-es demasiado rápido, si sigo así, perderé la cabeza, hum- hasta mentalmente, dediara usaba su estribillo. El akatsuki estaba acorralado, cuando sasuke le dio un golpe de patada en su costado, enviándolo directamente por encima del lago, abriendo la primera capa de agua, tras la velocidad que adquiero el cuerpo de deidara hasta estrellarse en un árbol cercano.

-ya es hora de terminar con esto- decía sasuke del otro lado del lago. Con sus manos a los costados, preparando el ataque más famoso del clan son, mientras que deidara no podía moverse y veía con frustración, como se acercaba su fin de poco a poco.

-jujujuju, aun es muy temprano para declarar tu victoria sasuke uchiha!- grito el pelirrubio, quien reía con dificultad a lo cual el uchiha quedo sorprendido por la declaración del akatsuki. Desde los cielos, el ataque más fuerte y el cual se usaría en la aldea, caía sobre la cabeza de sasuke.

-tch- chasqueo la lengua sasuke, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la enorme masa de arcilla explosiva que caía a gran velocidad hacia él.

-admira el arte de mi más grandioso ataque, c4 estalla! Katsu- deidara estaba extasiado por ver a sasuke hecho polvo, pero este le demostraría lo equivocado que estaba en subestimar una vez más al clan son y sus poderosas técnicas.

-kameeeehaaameeehaaaaa!- desde la planicie, sasuke lanzo el poderoso ataque de ki, el cual golpeo directamente la masa blanca, atravesándola por completo, haciendo que esta estallara en los cielos, creando un enorme espectáculo de fuego y humo, sacando un grito ahogado de deidara al ver su arte hecho pedazos.

-no, no es posible- del miedo, deidara no podía decir su estribillo. Sasuke bajo los brazos y volvió su mirada hacia su enemigo. Sus manos descendían una vez más al costado de su cuerpo, mientras una luz blanca envolvía sus manos.

-cada uno de ustedes no merecen la misericordia, cazando a personas inocentes, destruyendo familias y lo peor, fueron uno de los motivos por los que odie a mi hermano- la frase de sasuke estaba carcajada con una gran cantidad de instinto asesina, mientras su ki lo envolvía furibundo.

-ktktktkt, maldito muere, muere, katsu, katsu, katsu- dediara lanzaba especies de grullas de arcilla a gran velocidad contra el uchiha, pero el aura de sasuke las hacia explotar alrededor.

-este será el ultimo ataque que veras en tu miserable vida, kaaameeeehaaaaameeeee…- solo faltaba una silaba para que sasuke, lanzara ráfaga de ki y acabara de una buena vez por todas con el miembro de las nubes rojas.

-no tengo otra opción, al fin no pude despedirme de mileena- pensó el pelirrubio tomándose el pecho, donde tenía su última carta para vencer a su oponente. Las manos de sasuke comenzaban a ascender, hasta que el cuerpo de la pelinegra emergía del bosque y daba una vuelta en el aire hasta caer sobre el lago, detrás de ella, sakura aparecía.

-sakura!- dijo alarmado el uchiha, a lo cual dejaba su recolección de energía de lado, mientras que su novia se volteaba a verlo.

-sasuke- respondió la haruno, mirando impresionada a su novio. Mileena aprovecho para ir junto a deidara, mirando pasmada como este había perdido uno de sus brazos.

-¿ese saco de porquería te hizo esto?- decía mileena, colérica al ver el muñón de deidara, quien asentía con la cabeza, -los matare, nadie se mete con mi novio, jamás!- grito la pelinegra, empuñando sus sai con mucha fuerza. El pelirrubio, no pudo detener la sonrisa en su rostro, al ver como ella se preocupaba tanto por él y ahora este debía protegerla.

-¿te encuentras bien?, ese monstruo no te causo problemas ¿verdad?- preguntaba sasuke algo asustado, mirando a su novia de arriba abajo, hasta ver el corte en su rostro, -tu cara, corto tu linda cara sakura- ahora era el uchiha el colérico, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la peli rosa.

-sasuke, solo es un rasguño, pero…- sakura tomaba la mano de su novio con la suya, restregándola en su cara con suavidad y mucho cariño, -me agrada que te preocupes así por mí- decía la peli rosa, causando un gran sonrojo en las mejillas del uchiha, quien se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Por otro lado, deidara tomaba la más duras decisión de todas, a lo que tomo el hombre de mileena e hizo que esta volteara a verlo.

-¿Qué sucede deidara?- pregunto confundida la pelinegra, a lo cual el muchacho respondió con un enorme y afectuoso abrazo hacia ella, -¿deidara?- pregunto aún más confundida el ex experimento de orochimaru.

-recuerda siempre que te amo, más que la explosión de arte más hermosa del mundo- el rubio hablo de corazón, sacando una sonrisa de dientes afilados de la pelinegra. La chica estaba un poco choqueada y no logro sentir el golpe en su nuca, el cual fue con tal precisión, que la dejo inconsciente en el acto.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- pregunto sakura, viendo como deidara golpeaba a su propia compañera y amante. El rubio creo un pájaro de arcilla, para dejar el cuerpo de su novia.

-no dejaremos que escapen!- grito sasuke a punto de lanzarse al ataque, el rubio akatsuki se dio la vuelta para encarar al uchiha.

-yo no escapare, ustedes se enfrentaran solo a mí, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto- decía el rubio de manos con bocas, a lo que el pájaro de arcilla empezaba a alzar el vuelo.

-ustedes comenzaron con esto, y nuestro deber es detenerlos- decía sasuke apuntando con su palma al pájaro de arcilla. Sakura por otro lado, podía ver que en lo profundo de los sentimientos de estos ninjas, no eran malos en realidad, ambos se amaban y haría cualquier cosa el uno por el otro, una cualidad que los villanos que se han enfrentado no tenían.

-espera un momento, antes de continuar, tengo un par de preguntas para ti- exclamo la peli rosa con seriedad en su tono, lo cual dejo confundido a su novio. Deidara estaba igual de confundido que sasuke, pero este pensaba lo peor, la chica intentaría sacarle información de la organización antes de matarlo. Lo que no tenía contemplado el rubio, que era todo lo contrario.

-sakura, no hay nada que preguntar a estos asesinos- comento el uchiha, aunque en un tono algo autoritario.

-confía en mi sasuke- dijo con algo de molestia en su voz la peli rosa. El uchiha solo hizo caso a su novia, -primera pregunta, ¿Cuál es tu relación con esa mujer?- pregunto sakura, dejando helado a dediara, ya que no se esperaba ese cuestionamiento, a lo que un poco contuso decidió responder.

-ella es mi novia, hum- respondió sencillamente, el rubio de las nubes rojas.

-segunda pregunta, ¿Por qué sirven a akatsuki?- una excelente pregunta de sakura. El chico sonrio de lado a lado, mientras levantaba su única mano servible.

-jajaja, que tonta pregunta, para llevar mi arte al otro nivel, hacer estallar lo que me plazca- mientras decía esto, vio hacia arriba y su tono cambio a uno más bajo, -aunque a estas alturas, creo que eso ya es secundario en mi vida- la sonrisa de malicia cambio a una sincera que ahora era notada por sasuke. El uchiha sonreía así cuando tenía sus momentos con sakura.

-lo viste sasuke, pudiste sentirlo- decía en voz baja la peli rosa, a lo que el uchiha asintió con la cabeza, -ahora es hora de terminar con esto- sakura estaba preparada para la ultima pregunta.

-confío en ti- palabras de apoyo del uchiha.

-tercera pregunta, ¿amas en verdad a esa mujer?- casi con un grito furibundo, la peli rosa lanzo aquel cuestionamiento. Deidara se sorprendió en demasía al ver que su supuesto enemigo, le cuestionara algo tan personal. En la cabeza del akatsuki, algo hizo clic y comenzó a comprender a que iba todo esto, podría tener una oportunidad de poder salir de esta sin sacrificar ninguna vida.

-así lo hago hum, la amo más que nada, hum- respondió con toda la verdad el rubio. Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pero su ceño volvió a fruncirse.

-entonces, deja a akatsuki, vive con ella una vida plena, deja de arriesgar su vida por un grupo criminal que no les traerá ningún beneficio, si la amas, lo harás- un discurso que llego directamente al alma y corazón del pelirrubio, quien bajo su cabeza de vergüenza mientras apretaba los dientes. Mileena había cambiado y no para mal, si no para bien, aun siendo dos despiadados shinobis, se querían el uno con el otro y esta vida siempre correrían peligro, como en esta ocasión, donde él tendría que usar su último recurso para poder, al menos que ella sobreviviera.

-sakura tiene razón, aunque aún tengo ganas de partirte a la mitad, puedo dejar pasar esto por ahora- exclamo el uchiha apoyando la decisión de su novia.

-un corazón que puede sentir el sentimiento del amor, no puede ser malvado- decía la haruno con una suave voz, a la vez que se tomaba el pecho. El rubio movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Akatsuki siempre había sido su vida, hasta que conoció a mileena y ahora solo quería pasar a su lado todo el tiempo hasta su arte final, la encrucijada en el interior del rubio era un enigma.

-yo, yo…- balbuceaba el rubio de las nubes rojas. Solo debía rendirse, darse por vencido y largarse con mileena de ese lugar, dejar su vida anterior y comenzar de nuevo, era tan fácil a simple vista, solo un par de palabras y listo… pero no pudo. El sonido de un estallido llamo la atención de todos, quienes levantaban la mirada para ver como el pájaro de arcilla, estallaba en pedazos y el cuerpo de la pelinegra caía en picada contra el lago.

-ya no me sirven de nada, par de incompetentes- una voz se oyó desde el bosque, donde pain junto a los demás caminos miraban con ira a deidara y los demás. A sakura no le importo, ya que esta se lanzó con gran velocidad a atrapar el cuerpo de la pelinegra, resguardándola bajo la copa de un árbol, comenzando a revisar su cuerpo.

-ese bastardo cobarde- decía sasuke entre dientes, pero pain no mostraba emoción alguna después de lo que hizo, solo los ignoro y comenzó a volar en dirección de la hoja. El uchiha pretendía alcanzarlo, pero la voz de su novia lo detuvo.

-aun respira, pero si no la atiendo de inmediato podría morir!- hablo en voz fuerte la médico ninja, a lo cual el uchiha y deidara se apresuraron a brindar su ayuda, -bien, juntos la ayudaremos- deidara olvidando que ellos eran sus enemigos y el uchiha dejando de lado sus sentimientos, los tres ayudaron a la pelinegra vampiresa.

(Sobre la aldea de la hoja)

-es la hora, el momento ha llegado para esta patética aldea- decía con un odio tremendo en su voz pain, mirando desde lo alto la hoja, -sientan el dolor y la ira de un dios, aldea oculta entre las hojas, shinra ten….- antes de realizar su mas fuerte ataque, sintió un escalofrió detrás de él.

-tú no eres un dios, estas muy lejos de serlo, eres un microbio para un dios- decía el mismo dios de la destrucción quien se encontraba detrás de pain. La mirada de horror era una verdadera obra de arte al mirar a bill quien alzaba su mano, -y por sobre todas las cosas, jamás pondrás un dedo sobre esta aldea, ni ahora ni nunca…..-…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por ahora, la saga del torneo entre universos seis y siete, está más cerca de lo que creen, y con eso, debería volver a mi otra historia, pero aun es muy pronto para decir mas, ahora me despido diciendo.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM


	20. Chapter 20

Saludos a todos mis lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia amigos, espero les guste ya que nos acercamos a una de las sagas las cuales mas espero escribir. Sin mucho mas que decir agradezco a:

nicogomez884, CarlosDNQ 96, lord mau shinji 500, SonUzumaki21, gh4080474, kaiser akuma 7, shion145, Goku SSJ DIOS SSJ3, lautaro zalazar, END999, igniz1, Yoshimi asakura.

Nota aparte a mi amigo Lautaro zalazar, amigo, se que usted tiene muchas ideas en su cabeza, y propongo que las tomes y crees una historia con eso, por que lamentablemente yo no lo voy a hacer, lo siento pero no lo hare, amigo has tu propia historia ya que tienes grandes ideas para hacerla, sin mas que decir, los dejo con el capítulo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 20: el verdadero poder de un dios, el pasado no se puede arreglar.

En el hospital de konoha, luego de una interrogación exhaustiva de jiraiya y su amiga de la infancia tsunade, junto a algunos de los miembros del consejo, donde el peliblanco dio toda y cada una de las explicaciones de su pelea contra el líder de la nubes rojas, además de entregar el cuerpo a uno de estos al hombre de la voz de piccolo ibiki, el sabio de los sapos, pidió quedar a solas con el patriarca del clan son, siendo este uno de los miembros del consejo como cabecilla de uno de los clanes de konoha.

-son goku, creo que te debo una explicación luego de abandonarte e irme solo en la misión- decía el galante sabio, con voz seria. Goku con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, decidió sentarse a un lado de la cama del invocador de sapos.

-la verdad, no fue nada, pude enfrentarme con sujeto realmente increíble- decía con jovialidad y alegría por la pelea, el patriarca del clan son, sacando una leve sonrisa del sennin.

-si, él es un tipo increíble, aunque no estuviera usando su propio cuerpo- exclamo el peliblanco, sacando una mueca de confusión del sayayin.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto goku algo mas interesado en la historia detrás del sujeto con quien se enfrentó.

En ese instante, empezó un relato bastante extenso entre el sennin de los sapos y el guerrero mas fuerte en el planeta ninja. Jiraiya contaba las aberraciones de la ultima guerra ninja, como conoció a yahiko, konan y a nagato, los entreno y convirtió en sus discípulos, convirtiéndose en su única familia, enseñándoles como sobrevivir a la guerra. Goku estaba muy serio con los brazos cruzados, escuchando con mucha atención cada palabra del peliblanco, dándose una idea de lo sufrido por estos chicos y sus motivos de querer traer dolor al mundo. El mismo dolor que ellos sufrieron en el pasado.

-entiendo- contesto goku, al terminar de escuchar la historia de jiraiya. En esos instantes, el sennin mantenía un par de ojos húmedos que amenazaban dejar caer un par de lágrimas.

-me hubiera gustado que esto no terminara así, que no llegaran al punto de querer ver arder este mundo- decía el sennin apretando fuertemente las mantas de su cama. Una mano se poso en el hombro de jiraiya, quien abrió sus ojos y miro sorprendido al sayayin de raza pura.

-yo también he pasado por momentos difíciles en el pasado y creo comprender a estos chicos, es por eso que…- goku realizo una pausa dramática mientras que jiraiya no dejaba de verlo, -no dejare que se salgan con la suya- exclamo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro el guerrero marcial. Jiraiya bajo su vista en ese momento.

-te entiendo son goku, si debes eliminarlos que así sea- dijo el invocador de sapos con mucha melancolía en su voz, pero goku negó con la cabeza.

-imposible, jamás podría eliminarlos, seria un desperdicio acabar con un sujeto tan fuerte- exclamo goku moviendo sus manos, dejando al peliblanco con los ojos abiertos, -no, no, no, quiero volver a luchar con él y mostrarle el camino correcto, esa es mi misión- dijo el sayayin apuntándose a si mismo mientras sonreía. En ese instante, jiraiya al fin pudo comprender, que goku no solo era un tipo que buscaba luchar, tener a mujeres por montón, si no quien buscaba el bien de la aldea y el mundo. Y ese motivo atraía a la chicas con las que estaba casado, como dicen, no solo era una cara bonita.

-jajaja, debimos platicar de este modo hace mucho tiempo son goku, o debo decir goku- el sabio de los sapos, alzo su mano para que el sayayin le estrechara la mano.

-tienes razón, jiraiya- el guerrero marcial estrecho la mano del ninja de cabellera blanca, pero en ese instante, ambos sintieron un escalofrió en la espalda.

-¿Qué es este sentimiento?- hablo con las pupilas contraídas el sabio de los sapos.

-son dos presencias muy poderosas que se encuentran y una de es….- goku voltio hacia la ventana, donde había sentido esta energía, -el señor bills, pero no puede ser, si mal no recuerdo la otra es…- antes de que goku hablara, su frase fue complementada por el peliblanco.

-nagato- anuncio el sabio sapo. Goku supo de inmediato de que ese chico estaba en peligro de convertirse en solo partículas en el viento, ya que enfrentarse al dios de la destrucción, era encarar a la propia muerte.

-si el señor bills actúa, será el final de ese muchacho- comento goku con los puños apretados, adema de sacar una inhalación profunda y de terror del sennin, -debo enseguida, no puedo dejar que ese chico, pierda su vida en vano- goku coloco sus manos en su frente.

-confió en ti son goku, dales a mis antiguos discípulos la última lección que yo no pude darles- pidió el sabio de la montaña de anfibios, a lo que el sayayin asintió con la cabeza, antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

(momentos antes de la platica de jiraiya y goku)

-¿Qué sucede?, mis manos tiemblan, mi cuerpo no responde, ¿Por qué?- se preguntaba con mucha confusión en su ser el mismísimo pain, quien encaraba a un verdadero dios.

-¿Qué sucede muchacho?, por lo que vi intentabas algo, a ver hazlo- retaba el dios de la destrucción acercándose levemente a pain con los brazos detrás de él.

Él peli naranja apretó los dientes con fuerza. El un dios, quien traería el dolor al mundo, estaba aterrado por este sujeto, y lo que es peor, lo retaba a impartir su dolor, pero este no podía hacerlo, estaba paralizado. Eso hasta el momento en que su coraje o también llamado ego, muy elevado ego, decidió enfrentar al gato purpura.

-maldito- pensó pain, mirando hacia abajo donde el camino de asura, envió de su cuerpo una cantidad impresionante de misiles contra el dios de la destrucción. Al ver que bills no se defendía, pain pensó que la victoria estaba asegurada, pero al momento de que los misiles impactarían a bills, estos desaparecieron en partículas de color purpura.

-vaya, aun cuando estas temblando de miedo ante la presencia de un dios, tienes las agallas de atacarme, eso lo debo reconocer- decía con voz grave el dios de la destrucción, quien miraba hacia debajo de reojo, donde se encontraban los demás caminos de pain.

-grrrhhh, esto es imposible, yo soy un dios, nadie se puede meterse en mi camino de dolor!- grito con todas sus fuerzas pain, dejando de lado ese rostro sin sentimientos y de mucha frialdad, ahora estaba realmente enojado y aterrado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- pregunto el dios de la destrucción mientras que pain retrocedía lo mas que podía. El peli naranja alzo sus manos, realizando su ataque mas famoso, pero ni siquiera inmuto al dios de la destrucción.

-aun no acabo- dijo entre dientes pain. Desde abajo, el camino humano del dolor, se alzaba sobre el dios de la destrucción, colocando su mano en la cabeza del gato, -te tengo, ahora extrae su alma- la sonrisa volvió a la boca del líder de akatsuki, pero sin duda, el dios de la destrucción dejo ser atrapado a propósito.

-esta marioneta algo intenta pero veo que no puede hacerlo- decía bills mirando de reojo al camino humano, quien intentaba de todas las formas quitarle el alma a bills, pero no podía lograrlo, -ya quita tu mano de mi cabeza, **hakai-** con voz profunda, el destructor del universo 7, coloco su mano en el pecho del camino humano.

-ha…kai- dijo entrecortadamente el falso dios, con los ojos contraídos, mientras veía como uno de sus caminos comenzaba a desaparecer en partículas purpuras, hasta ser la nada en el viento.

-ahora es tu turno de ser destruido por mi hakai- exclamo bills volteándose hacia pain, quien retrocedía de poco mientras que el dios de la destrucción se acercaba con mucha paciencia.

-imposible, un dios no puede morir!- grito de nueva cuenta pain, quien abrió sus ojos de par en par, sacando una mueca de impresión de bills, quien en un instante estaba envuelto en rocas las cuales cubrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

En menos de unos segundos, el dios de la destrucción estaba aprisionado por una enorme bola de piedras, el Chibaku Tensei de pain entraba en acción, este deseaba encerrar al dios de la destrucción en esta esfera, la cual se formo al desgarrar el suelo, bosques y claros cercanos, dejando un desolado paisaje de destrucción debajo de sus pies.

Victoria asegurada, o eso pensaba pain al ver como una luna en miniatura se formaba en el cielo. Solo que este estaba equivocado, la mini luna empezó a desaparecer de poco a poco, al igual que las partículas que dejo el camino humano antes de desaparecer. La mirada en los ojos del líder de akatsuki era una pintura al terror, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Bills estaba frente de su persona, colocando un dedo en su frente.

-antes de la creación viene la destrucción- con su típica frase, bills se disponía a acabar con la existencia de pain, pero de un momento a otro, pain salió disparado hacia el suelo, esto gracias a una patada de goku quien lo salvo de una muerte segura.

-fiuu, eso estuvo cerca- exclamo goku, secándose el sudor de su frente, esta mas que decir, que el dios de la destrucción no estaba nada feliz con la intervención del sayayin.

-¿Qué rayos crees que estas haciendo?- pregunto con una mirada fría bills, a lo que goku movió sus brazos del terror mientras hacia un leve chillido.

-jejejeje, discúlpeme señor bills, pero hay un motivo para todo esto- decía goku moviendo sus manos en frente del dios de la destrucción. De abajo, pain era ayudado por los demás restantes, reincorporándose luego de la patada de goku.

-bien, comienza a explicar antes de que destruya- exigió el gato de la destrucción a lo cual goku aclaro su garganta antes de hablar.

-bueno, en pocas palabras, ese chico esta haciendo esto por motivos equivocados, no es una mala persona se lo aseguro- explico goku en una frase, a lo cual bills coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda, mirando hacia abajo donde pain.

-no me interesa, ese sujeto le falto el respeto a un dios de la destrucción- decía molesto bills, queriendo realizar su hakai contra el líder de las nubes rojas.

-bien señor bills, usted no me deja opción- goku dijo bajando su cabeza, a lo que tomo aire lo mas que pudo, -gine, gatito!- grito el sayayin a su hija, a lo cual el destructor se puso nervioso, ya que en menos de un segundo, como un torpedo tierra aire, la pequeña hija del sayayin se lanzaba a los brazos del dios de la destrucción.

-gatito, gatito!, jugar, jugar!- gritaba eufórica la pequeña de ojos de papá, mientras que bills la sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Cómo rayos llego aquí?- decía entre dientes el dios de la destrucción, tratando de mantener bajo control a la hija de goku.

-jejejeje, bueno pues… ay!- grito de dolor el sayayin, quien fue golpeado en la cabeza por su esposa de piel morena y madre de la pequeña gine.

-apenas despertaba de su siesta goku, ¿Qué clase de padre eres?- reclamaba la peliblanca dándole otro golpe al sayayin, quien le pedía perdón a su esposa.

-espera mabui, tuve que hacerlo o el señor bills mataría a un muchacho inocente- decía goku a lo cual su mujer de detendría al instante.

-¿que quieres decir?- pregunto la peliblanca a su hombre. Goku le daría una breve explicación a la mujer, la cual entendería las acciones de su esposo.

-y eso es todo- termino de explicar goku, mientras era observado por pain desde el suelo. el líder de akatsuki, comprendía que no tenia escapatoria, el dios de la destrucción aun mantenía un ojo sobre él.

-creo que comprendo, señor bills, podría ser tan amable de llevar a gine a casa- pidió la ex ninja de la nube al dios de la destrucción.

-¿Qué crees que soy?!, una niñera!- grito molesto bills, a lo que gine se aprovechaba para subirse a la cabeza del destructor.

-no le dije, en casa hay una gran cantidad de pudin de chocolate solo para usted- decía la esposa de goku sacando una mueca hambrienta del dios de la destrucción, al cual le babeaba la boca al pensar en tal delicioso postre.

-¿enserio?, bien, creo que podría hacerlo, ven aquí enana- exclamo el dios destructor, llevándose a la pequeña gine en sus brazos.

-ahora, debemos encargarnos de este problema- exclamo esposa del sayayin, comenzando a descender donde se encontraba pain.

-espera mabui, ¿Qué piensas a hacer?- pregunto el alarmado guerrero sayayin de raza pura, siguiendo a la madre de gine.

-es obvio, ese chico necesita una lección- exclamo valiente la peliblanca, colocándose a solo unos metros del líder de la organización mas peligrosa del planeta ninja.

-tu otra vez son goku, esta vez al fin te derrotare, aun cuando cambies tu aspecto, mis ideales triunfaran- proclamaba el líder de las nubes rojas. Al decir estas palabras, los demás caminos que ahora solo eran cinco en total, se colocaban en pose de ataque.

-espera un segundo, antes de pelear quisiera hablar contigo un momento- exclamo goku con mirada seria, confundiendo al líder de las nubes rojas, la cual no se demostraba en su rostro impasible.

-no ha nada que hablar, ustedes no comprenden…- pero antes de que este terminara de hablar, goku elevo su voz.

-jiraiya me dijo todo sobre ustedes, nagato, yahiko y konan- decía cada uno de sus nombres de manera pausada el sayayin, lo que atraía un poco más la atención del líder de akatsuki.

-entonces comprendes un poco mas el sentimiento de dolor en sus corazones- decía nagato a través del cuerpo de su mejor amigo, bajando un poco la guardia.

-es por ese motivo, que quisiera que me dejaras relatarle una pequeña historia, sobre un planeta y guerreros que sufrieron el mismo dolor que tú, solo por salvar su hogar- dijo goku con mirada seria a pain, quien se sorprendió al escuchar esto de su enemigo. Su sorpresa se podía ver en la cara inexpresiva de pain.

-creo que no pierdo nada en escucharte, entonces habla son goku- exclamo el líder de los akatsukis, a lo que el hombre de cabello parado, comenzó a relatar su vida pasada y las complicaciones que tuvo durante su juventud hasta el día de hoy.

El relato duro por bastante tiempo, aunque mas que un monologo de una sola persona, mabui contribuyo con algunas partes de la historia de goku, además de un par de preguntas que realizaba pain a goku. Poco a poco el líder de las nubes rojas, empezaba a bajar toda su guardia y comenzaba a darse cuenta, que no estaba solo en esta senda del dolor, si no que haya fuera también había gente que pasaba por esto y seguían adelante. También personas que morían por su planeta, como alguna vez lo hizo son goku.

-¿Cómo puedo creer tus palabras?- pregunto un poco escéptico el líder de akatsuki. Mabui en ese momento, quería darle una buena paliza a este hombre, ya que nadie contradecía la pura verdad de las palabras de su marido.

-tienes razón, ¿Cómo podrías creerme?- se preguntaba el sayayin de raza pura, con una mano debajo de su mentón. La peliblanca dio un leve suspiro y en vez de ir por un camino de violencia, busco la forma de resolver este conflicto con palabras.

-si hubiéramos querido, dejaríamos que el señor bills te matara sin remordimiento alguno- exclamo la madre de gine, haciendo abrir los ojos del akatsuki, -pero no, goku te ayudo en aquella y se tomo el tiempo de decirte su historia, sus batallas y sufrimiento que ha pasado en este tiempo, pero tu….- la mujer de piel more, apreto fuertemente sus puños a la vez que su ki se elevaba por los aires.

-¿desde cuando mabui se hizo tan poderosa?- pensaba el guerrero sayayin, mirando el ahora visible ki de la peliblanca.

-osas no creerle!- grito con furia la morena de cabello blanco, agitando los vientos alrededor de ella, a lo que pain tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos.

-esta mujer tiene una fuerza impresionante, si todo el clan son es así, estoy perdido- pensaba con mas realidad nagato, sintiendo al fin la fuerza del clan mas poderoso del mundo ninja.

-ya no importa, debería acabarte de una buena vez por todas, tal vez a golpes comprendas- dijo mabui con una vena latente en su frente, alzando el puño con ira.

-ya, ya, mabui, tranquilízate un poco- exclamo el sayayin, tratando de clamar a su esposa, pero esta lo miro de mala manera lo cual hizo ponerse nerviosos a goku.

-mi esposo se enfrento a los peores monstruos que podrías imaginar, vio la muerte en todas esas ocasiones, sufrió el peor dolor del que te puedas hacer en mente, y aun así, el puede sonreír y seguir adelante- decía sin siquiera pestañear la peliblanca.

-hu!- gimió pain, dando marcha atrás. Todas eran veradades que golpeaban directamente a su rostro.

-tu solo eres un chiquillo que busca culpables para su desdicha, este hombre vio a su mejor amigo morir y aun así, perdono a su asesino, no eres nada comparado con él!- decía con furia y en voz alta mabui, apuntando al sayayin quien se frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-yo, yo…- en ese momento, el líder de akatsuki cayo de rodillas en el suelo, esto por la presión ejercida en las palabras e instinto asesino de mabui. Las palabras de esta calaban hondo en su subconsciente, tal vez estaba equivocado, la gente puede cambiar, no solo existe el camino del dolor, podría ser que hubiera otro camino donde no existiera sufrimiento alguno.

-no estas solo nagato, puedes volver al camino correcto y yo te ayudare- dijo el sayayin, colocándose frente a este, mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del peli naranja. El chico alzo la mirada, un rostro que no podía llorar, pero en estos momentos su verdadero cuerpo lo hacía, dejando asombrada a la chica controladora del papel.

-señor goku, mis horas están contadas, mi verdadero cuerpo se deshace poco a poco, mi muerte esta cerca pero…- el camino de deva y los otros caminos se alineaban frente a goku, -me honra haberlo conocido a usted y me haya hecho abrir los ojos antes de morir, gracias- dijo con sinceridad pain, bajando su cabeza al igual que los demás. Pero goku estaba sorprendido, este chico moriría, eso no lo podía permitir tan fácilmente.

-espera, no puedo dejar que eso suceda, eres un gran guerrero, debe haber alguna forma de ayudarte- decía goku moviendo sus manos frenéticamente, por su lado mabui solo negó con la cabeza, cuando la llamada de la pelea llegaba, goku la tenia que responder a como de lugar.

-bien, creo que ya esta todo solucionado, nos vemos goku y a ti, espero no volver a verte amenazando a la aldea- exclamo la peli blanca antes de salir volando por los aires, en dirección de la aldea.

-su esposa es bastante convincente señor goku- comento pain mirando a los cielos. Pero el sayayin estaba bastante pensativo con lo dicho por nagato.

-si no estoy en lo correcto, la técnica que usas con estos cuerpos, esta debilitando tu cuerpo ¿cierto?- dijo goku casi acertadamente, a lo que pain algo confuso ladeo su cabeza.

-es mas o menos lo que me sucede- exclamo el peli naranja, acertando con la teoría de goku.

-aja..ja, entonces si logro revitalizar tus fuerzas, no tendrías problemas de seguir peleando, ¿verdad?- ddecia goku con gran entusiasmo. Pain solo asintió con la cabeza.

-pero eso es imposible, no existe un jutsu tan poderoso como para volver a tener mi cuerpo como antes- dijo nagato bajando su cabeza, goku solo sonrió ante la triste declaración del akatsuki.

-no te preocupes, ahora quiero ver a tu verdadero yo, te prometo que poder ayudarte- decía goku dándose un golpe con la mano en el pecho, dejando sorprendido al akatsuki. Este se quedo pensando un rato, pero no vio mentira en los ojos del sayayin.

-de acuerdo señor goku, sígame por favor, pero antes- el camino de deva miro a los demás, quienes comenzaron a quitarse las barras negras de sus cuerpos, cayendo estos uno a uno en el suelo. luego de esto, el par de hombres salió en marcha.

(mientras tanto en el lago cercano, donde se encuentran el par de parejas mileena, dediara y sasuke con Sakura)

La pelinegra comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento, esta rodeada por los demás ninjas. Deidara en el proceso de curación de su novia, les había prometido a los guerreros de konoha, que dejaría esta vida con akatsuki de lado, luego de la traición de su líder, este estaba libre de hacer lo que le plazca, sin recibir mas ordenes de ese sujeto.

-¿Qué demonios paso?- decía con molestia mileena, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Deidara sin perder el tiempo, se abalanzo sobre esta, -uuhhhh, alguien quiere algo de acción tan temprano- decía la chica con una voz lujuriosa, sin siquiera darse cuenta en donde se encontraba.

-me alegra que te encuentres bien mileena- decía el rubio, abrazando con solo una mano a su novia. La pelinegra comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaba pasando, dándose de que sus enemigos estaban detrás de su hombre, pero sus rostros no denotaban que quisieran pelear.

-deidara, cuéntame en este instante lo que acaba de pasar- decía en voz tranquila la akatsuki, a lo que el rubio no tardo de explicar lo acontecido en las últimas horas.

-hum, con un simple gracias me conformo- dijo sasuke cruzándose de brazos, al terminar de hablar deidara. Mileena se levanto siendo ayudada por su novio, pero en cuento este estaba descubierto, un golpe con la palma abierta recibió de lleno en la cara.

-mil..leena- exclamo el rubio, dando un par de pasos atrás.

-hey espera, aun se encuentran bastante delicados para que se estén dando de golpes tan temprano- decía la peli rosa acercándose a la pareja.

-te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi chiquilla, pero no te metas en nuestros asuntos- advirtió la mujer de cabello de ébano, haciendo retroceder a Sakura, quien sabia su lugar.

-que falta de educación, Sakura!- dijo sasuke a su novia, haciéndole un ademan con la cabeza para que no interviniera.

-mileena, yo…- pero deidara antes de seguir hablando, fue golpeado por su chica una vez mas, pero esta vez fue con menos potencia que la otra vez.

-eres un tonto, no puedo creer que hicieras eso, tarado!- grito el ex miembro de akatsuki, con sus ojos húmedos, -tu, tu… idiota, como te atreves a pensar en sacrificarte por mi!- grito mileena con las pocas fuerzas que esta tenía. El rubio quedo gélido por las palabras de su novia.

-yo solo… quería protegerte, prefiero dar mi vida que verte morir- se escusaba el rubio de las explosiones, bajando su cabeza.

-¿no crees que sentiría lo mismo si tu estuvieras en mi situación?!, grito la pelinegra, dando golpes leves en el pecho de su hombre, -deidara tonto, estúpido, yo no… yo no podría vivir sin ti, maldito idiota!- grito la chica, ahora sí, largándose a llorar en el pecho del manco ninja, quien avergonzado, la cobijaba con el único brazo que le quedaba.

-mileena, lo siento, lo siento mucho- hablaba el joven de la arcilla con voz suave y tenue. La pareja estuvo así unos momentos, antes de volverse a ver las caras el uno al otro.

-te amo deidara- exclamo la chica, mientras que el joven la sostenía por la cintura con su única mano.

-y yo a ti, mi linda monstruillo- replico el rubio con una voz dulzona. Nadie sabe cómo, pero un ambiente rosa y amoroso apareció de la nada, mientras que estos se dedicaban palabras de amor, hasta que llego a lo físico con un apasionado beso entre la pareja.

-aaawwww, ¿no es hermoso sasuke?, se ven tan lindos- exclamaba Sakura, dejándose llevar por el ambiente. Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza, mientras trataba de ignorar a ese par. Lo que no contaban estos, era que deidara y mileena comenzaran a elevar la intensidad de sus caricias, ahora ambos casi devorándose sus bocas y las manos de la chica, quitando los andrajosos restos de ropa del chico.

-uuhhh, amor, aun con una mano eres muy habilidoso- decía la pelinegra, siendo manoseada en el trasero por su novio.

-no puedo creer que tengan energías para hacer eso- decía Sakura algo embobada al ver a estos jóvenes mostrando sus instintos mas primitivos, sasuke dio un resoplido y coloco sus manos en los ojos de su novia, la cual estaba sangrando de la nariz.

-ya es hora de irnos Sakura- dijo el uchiha, arrastrando cómicamente a su novia por el suelo.

-ooohhh, pero yo quería ver- decía la peli rosa, dejando a los ex miembros de akatsukis, demostrando físicamente su amor. Esto mientras que, por los cielos, goku junto a pain sobrevolaban el bosque hasta la base del akatsuki.

(en el clan son, casa de son goku)

Mientras que estos acontecimientos se estaban llevando a cabo, el dios de la destrucción disfrutaba de un tazón lleno de pudin de chocolate, hecho por las mismas esposas de goku. Gine por otra parte, gracias al poder psíquico del dios, sobrevolaba toda la cocina como si fuera un pájaro, sacando un par de carcajadas de la pelirroja kushina, que hacia el almuerzo.

-choy, pajallo, choy pajallito, jejejejeje- reía la pequeña pasando por encima de la cabeza de la pelirroja. El dios de la destrucción veía esto de reojo, y mientras se llevaba una cucharada del postre a la boca, sonrió levemente. La paz de la casa fue interrumpida por un par de toquidos en la puerta.

-ya voy!- grito la pelirroja, que se limpiaba las manos, pero sorprendentemente, bills se levanto a abrir.

-yo lo hare, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ese delicioso pudin- exclamo el dios destructor, caminando con las manos detrás de su espalda. La esposa de goku, dio una leve sonrisa.

-el señor bills, ha cambiado mucho en estos años- pensó kushina mirando a la hija de mabui y su hija en ley, -y creo que todo es por ti pequeña gine- decía alegre la pelirroja, haciendo cosquillas a la pequeña de cabello blanco.

-señor bills, no pensaba encontrarlo aquí- exclamo wiss desde la puerta.

-pero si eres tu wiss, ¿Dónde rayos estuviste todo este tiempo?- pregunto el dios destructor a su ayudante, a lo que volvió a su comida.

-bueno, fui a ichirakus por ramen y me quedé conversando con ayame por un buen rato- decía el ser de piel azul, acompañando a su amo, a la vez que saludaba a kushina, quien devolvía el saludo.

-tienes una muy buena relación con esa mortal wiss- dijo con voz profunda bills, pero su ayudante solo asintió con la cabeza.

-señora kushina, déjeme ayudarle a preparar la comida- exclamo el ángel, sacándose la mirada de su pupilo de encima y el comentario de este hace un momento.

De nueva cuenta, tocaron la puerta, ahora era mabui la cual llegaba con una cara pocos amigos. La mujer saludo a todos y se fue a tomar una ducha, en palabras de esta, se sentía algo sucia. Sabiendo que su hija estaba en buenas manos, la peli blanca se fue a tomar la ducha sin esa preocupación.

Luego de esto, fue la madre de sasuke, quien volvía de una misión junto a su hijo hace unos momentos. Ella tal y como era, solo saludo a los invitados y fue a relajarse después de un arduo trayecto a la hoja, esta mas que decir que bills era el portero en todas esas ocasiones. Hasta el momento en que la puerta casi exploto, gracias a la efusiva entrada de la inuzuka, quien venia llena de barro, hojas, la ropa sucia y otras cosas sospechosas encima de ella.

-ya llego la diversión!- grito efusivamente la mujer, sacando una leve carcajada de todos, y mas en la pequeña gine, la cual le encantaba jugar con la matriarca del clan perro.

-yaaaa!- grito la pequeña moviendo sus manitos, para ella la diversión había llegado.

-mi pequeña gine, ven a mis brazos pequeña cachorra!- grito tsume dando un gran salto por los aires, pero antes de llegar a la niña, fue detenida por el cuello de su chaleco de jounin, -hu?, ¿Qué sucede?- se preguntaba la matriarca inuzuka.

-antes de jugar con gine, ve a darte una ducha!- grito molesto el dios de la destrucción, enviando a tsume hacia las aguas termales privadas del clan son.

-aaaahhh!- grito la peli castaña, cayendo de cara contra el agua, levantando una enorme cantidad de agua.

-jajajajaja- reía la pequeña gine en los brazos del dios de la destrucción, quien esbozaba una sonrisa de dientes afilados.

-que malo es señor bills- decía la peli castaña, haciendo gorgoritos con la boca en el agua. La puerta una vez más volvió a sonar, sacando una vez mas de quicio al gato de color purpura.

-¿Quién rayos es ahora?- se preguntaba el dios de la destrucción, mientras colocaba a la pequeña gine arriba de su cabeza, donde a la pequeña mas le gustaba estar. Pero nadie estaba preparado para ver lo que verían detrás de la puerta, al abrir esta.

-al fin te encuentro, flacucho- dijo una voz bastante aguda y muy conocida para el dios de la destrucción.

-eres tú, champa- dijo bills con voz grave, mirando de mala manera al gato gordo. Al fin el dios de la destrucción del universo seis hacia su aparición, y nada mas y nada menos que en la casa del propio goku.

(en la base de pain, dentro de un árbol hueco)

-por aquí señor goku, es en este lugar donde se encuentra mi cuerpo- decía el chico de cabello naranja, guiando al sayayin. Goku ya podía sentir las presencias dentro de este lugar, en detalle, eran dos las presencias.

-esta energía es de la chica de antes, pero la otra, se me hace muy familiar, parecida a la de kushina y naruto- pensaba el sayayin de raza pura, en su camino al encuentro de nagato. Al llegar, se encontró con la joven de cabello azulado y a otro sujeto, encadenado en una máquina, con un cuerpo bastante demacrado.

-señor pain, ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto la chica, colocándose en guardia.

-tranquila konan y ya no tienes porque llamarme por ese nombre, las circunstancias han cambiado- explico el joven de perforaciones en el rostro.

-no comprendo, ¿Qué paso con destruir a konoha, nuestro sueño?!- preguntaba la chica con exasperación. El cuerpo de yahiko, bajo su cabeza comenzando con el relato de lo sucedido y lo conversado con goku y su esposa.

-ese sueño, no, esa obsesión que teníamos, lo seguíamos por el camino erróneo y el señor goku me lo hizo ver así- decía pain mirando de reojo al sayayin. Konan al escuchar, no pudo evitar sonreír internamente, ya que desde hace mucho que sabia esto, pero por seguir los ideales de pain, no dijo palabra alguna en contra.

-ya lo comprendo- respondió konan, con voz ligera y neutra.

-es por eso que…- pain comenzó a quitarse cada una de las barras negras en su rostro y cuerpo.

-espera!, si haces eso tu..!- grito konan intentando detener al joven de cabello naranja.

-ya es suficiente de seguir esta farsa, por favor konan, cuando yo me haya ido, entierra el cuerpo de yahiko junto al mío, al menos quiero estar con mi amigo en la muerte- exclamo con dramatismo pain, quitando la última barra negra de su cuerpo, el cual comenzó a caer de poco a poco, pero goku lo detuvo en el aire.

-no será necesario nagato, aunque ya no puedo hacer nada por este chico, por ti amigo, puedo volver a restaurar tu cuerpo a como era antes- dijo con confianza en su voz goku, alzando la vista hacia el pelirrojo, quien en con las pocas fuerzas que tenia su cuerpo, mostraba una mueca de sorpresa.

-¿es enserio señor goku?, ¿puede lograrlo?- preguntaba la chica, mientras que goku dejaba sentado en un costado el cuerpo de yahiko a la vez que cerraba sus ojos con su mano derecha.

-solo debo llevarlo a namekusei, según mis cálculos, porunga podrá cumplirme un deseo con el tiempo que ha pasado desde que usamos las esferas del dragón- decía el sayayin acercándose a nagato, quien lo seguía con la mirada.

-¿namekusei?- pregunto konan con varios signos de interrogación saliendo de su cabeza.

-es un planeta lejano, pero con mi tele transportación llegaremos en un instante- decía el sayayin, poniendo su mano en la maquina en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de nagat, -¿estas listo amigo?- pregunto goku al pelirrojo, quien solo asintió con la cabeza con lentitud.

-no entiendo mucho de lo que dice señor goku, pero si nagato confía en usted, yo también lo hago- exclamo la joven amiga de nagato. Goku le dio una leve sonrisa, antes de colocar sus dedos en la frente.

-volveremos en un momento- al terminar esta frase por parte de goku, el par de hombres desaparecieron ante la mirada atónita de konan.

-nagato, rezare por que todo salga bien- decía la peli azul, colocando sus manos entrelazadas. Lo que no sabia la chica, era que no solo ella estaba en ese lugar, un visitante no esperado la veía desde las sombras.

-con que nagato y konan han traicionado a akatsuki, este es un resultado que no esperaba- pensaba el hombre planta desde las profundidades de la corteza del árbol, -es necesario informar de esto lo más rápido posible a óbito, la resurrección de mi madre se esta volviendo mas complicado de lo imaginado- pensaba zetsu, comenzando a desaparecer del lugar.

(de regreso al clan son)

-me sorprende que pases tanto tiempo con los humanos bills, no es normal en un dios de la destrucción- decía champa sentado frente a bills en la sala de estar. Bills tenia sus brazos cruzados, una mirada seria y a la pequeña gine encima de su cabeza.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia champa, ¿dime que rayos quieres esta vez?- pregunto tajante el dios destructor del universo 7. Cabe destacar que champa no estaba acompañado por vados.

-te vengo a presumir mi nuevo descubrimiento, una delicia del universo 6- exclamo como comentarista el gato gordo, buscando en su chaleco el huevo de pintas verdes.

-hu, jajajaja, aun sigues con eso, la comida del universo 6 es muy inferior a la del universo 7, entiéndelo- dijo bills, haciendo un ademan con su mano. Por su lado, champa estaba pálido al no poder encontrar su deliciosa comida.

-aarrgg, ¿Dónde rayos esta?!- gritaba con enojo el gordo, buscando por toda partes, sacando una carcajada del dios destructor del universo 7. Kushina por su lado, llevaba un plato de bocadillos al par de hermanos.

-no sabia que usted tenia un hermano señor bills- decía la mujer de cabello rojo, dejando los bocadillos en el centro de la mesa.

-aun no acepto que este tarado sea mi hermano gemelo- exclamo el gato delgado, comiendo uno de los bocadillos.

-maldición, creo que lo perdí- hablo champa molesto, pero al ver la comida enfrente de él, se olvido de lo que buscaba.

-ven gine, es hora de tu mamila- kushina por su lado se llevaba a la niña, para darle de comer.

-ooohh, esto huele delicioso- comento champa, con baba saliendo de su boca.

-no babees en la comida, solo pruébala de una vez!- grito bills, moviendo su puño con ira. El dios destructor del universo 6, sin hacerle mucho caso a su hermano, decidió probar uno de los bocadillos.

-ummm, es realmente delicioso- decía el gato obeso, saboreando la comida, -no puedo creerlo, es aun mas delicioso que ese ordinario huevo que traje- pensaba el destructor de gran masa.

-los rollos de huevo preparados por kushina son los mejores- decía el delgado dios destructor, llevándose otro trozo a la boca. Champa abrió sus ojos de par en par, una vez más, su hermano gemelo le había ganado.

-y espere para la cena, hoy tendremos curry- hablo en voz alta wiss, revolviendo la olla con la deliciosa comida picante. Champa miro sorprendido que el propio ángel tuviera un comportamiento, tan afable con los mortales.

-curry!, umm delicioso, no puedo esperar- decía el dios de la destrucción, lamiéndose los labios de manera exagerada. El hermano gemelo de bills, estaba pasmado, las ricuras de este planeta eran de otro mundo, jamás pensó que un mundo así cambiara por completo a su amargado hermano.

-además, el olor de ese tan afamado curry, hace agua mi boca- hablo en voz baja champa, babeando al igual que su hermano.

-se quedara a comer con nosotros, ¿verdad señor champa?- pregunto kushina, mientras le daba su biberón a la pequeña gine.

-si tanto lo piden, el gran champa les hará el honor de acompañarlos el día de hoy- decía con aires de grandeza el destructor del universo 6.

-por cierto, champa, ¿Qué rayos haces en el universo 7?, estoy seguro de que no solo viniste por la comida- exclamo acertadamente el dios del universo 7, mirando con los ojos entre cerrados a su gemelo.

-bueno yo…- el gato gordo no sabía que responder en este momento, lo único que quedaba era revelar sus intenciones de recolectar las súper esferas del dragón.

-hey, he vuelto- de la nada, goku apareció junto a un par de invitados casi tan inesperados como lo fue champa.

-señor goku, le agradezco que me haya restaurado a la normalidad, pero ser invitados a su casa es muy apresurado- decía un joven nagato, mirando de reojo al sayayin de raza pura.

-tonterías, quiero que tengas tus fuerzas al cien por ciento para nuestra pelea- decía con alegría el sayayin, pasando su mano por el hombro del chico, sacando un sonrojo por parte de este.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a las esposas de goku que bajaban al primer nivel, se quedaron viendo a los invitados del día de hoy, para las demás que se venían incorporando recién, veían por primera vez al señor champa, nagato y konan. Pero creo que la mas conmocionada era kushina, ya que, con solo ver al muchacho, su cabello y se presencia, detecto lo que jamás pensó en mucho tiempo.

-oh, parece ser que llegaron un par de invitados bastante interesantes- decía wiss con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kushina por su lado, comenzó a acercarse de poco a poco al pelirrojo muchacho.

-tu eres un uzumaki, ¿cierto?- pregunto la pelirroja con cierto tono de alegría en su voz, dejando a gine en los brazos de goku y luego posar sus manos en las mejillas de nagato, quien se sonrojo antes esto y konan sintió una molestia en su corazón, por la cercanía de esta mujer con nagato.

-espera kushina!, no viste como están vestidos- de un momento a otro, mikoto se puso en guardia, recordando las capas de nubes rojas de los akatsukis.

-es verdad, son de akatsukis- dijo tsume, poniéndose en guardia al igual que la uchiha.

-no es lo que ustedes creen, déjenme explicarles- en ese momento, el sayayin empezó a relatar lo sucedido en las ultimas horas. Siendo ayudado por mabui a escusar al par de jóvenes, mientras que kushina podríamos decir, que manseaba el rostro de nagato por todos lados.

-esos ojos., señor wiss- dijo kushina a lo que el ayudante del dios destructor Bills, se acerco a nagato. Goku terminaba la explicación mientras tanto, sacando un suspiro de alivio de los presentes.

-si no estoy equivocado, es el rinnegan, una poderosa habilidad ocular como el sharingan o el byakugan que ustedes conocen, tal vez mas fuerte- decía wiss analizando los ojos de nagato, quien asentía con la cabeza.

-¿mas fuerte que el sharingan?, no puedo creerlo- exclamo mikoto acercándose a la pareja.

-aunque estos ojos han sido trasplantados de otro cuerpo- con estas palabras, nagato quedo bastante sorprendidos.

-pero… yo pensé que había nacido con estos ojos- decía entre cortadamente el pelirrojo.

-pero aun así, las habilidades de estos ojos son únicas, aunque muy agotadoras, ¿no es verdad?- pregunto wiss mirando a los ojos del poseedor del rinnegan.

-así es, acaba con mi vida cada vez que lo uso- exclamo el chico bajando su cabeza, pero konan ponía su mano en su hombro para tratar de calmarlo y mostrar su apoyo.

-tiene las mismas restricciones que el sharingan, igual de sencillas de liberar como lo hice con sasuke, itachi y la señora mikoto- decía el ayudante de bills, sonriendo como siempre lo hace.

-eso seria perfecto!, así podrías usar tus máximas capacidades sin tener que restringirte- exclamo el sayayin con felicidad, los demás solo miraban curiosos al joven de cabello rojo.

-no hay problema, lo hare enseguida- decía wiss, a lo que nagato asintió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Los demás se hicieron para atrás, dándole espacio al ángel. Una luz verde apareció en los ojos del pelirrojo, dando a entender, que wiss estaba realizando su trabajo hasta el momento que desapareció, concluyendo esta especia de ritual.

-¿funciono?- pregunto konan, mirando a su amigo de la infancia. El pelirrojo, comenzó a abrir sus ojos, mostrando aun su rinnegan.

-para mi se ve igual- exclamo mikoto.

-solo es lo exterior- respondió wiss, con un tono afable y relajado, volviendo a su trabajo como chef.

-es verdad, siento como si un gran peso hubiera caído de mis espaldas- decía nagato frotándose los ojos, kushina esta bastante extasiada, ya que otro miembro de su clan había sobrevivido.

-me alegro por ti nagato- decía konan, posando una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho. Kushina al ver esto, una sonrisa picaresca apareció en sus labios.

-debo reconocerlo, los hombres uzumakis tienen buen gusto en chicas hermosas, tu novia es muy bonita nagato- decía la madre de naruto, dándole un par de codazos en el hombro del joven.

-no… es..pere el..ella es solo una amiga- decía con voz entre cortada el pelirrojo, colocándose tan colorado como su cabello. Sacando varias carcajadas de los presentes, hasta la propia konan, con un rostro neutro se ponía roja de la vergüenza.

-los mortales de este planeta son extraños- comento el gato gordo mirando a los mencionados.

-es igual, ahora respóndeme champa, ¿Qué vienes a hacer al universo 7?...-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por ahora, las cosas se resolvieron de la mejor manera, para dar paso a la siguiente saga, y de ahora les digo, si no han leído mi otra historia, "tu eres mi salvadora y yo tu protector", les recomiendo que la lean ahora ya, ya que, desde ahora y adelante, la saga del torneo de ambos universos se unen estas dos historias a lo que vuelvo a escribir el otro cruce con Trunks, una gran noticia que espero sea para todos. Es todo lo que tengo que decir, ahora me despido y les deseo un excelente día.


	21. Chapter 21

Una vez mas les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, a la cual ya llega que diría un 80%, lo que me alegra en demasía. Sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto, agradezco a:

Esaens12, kaiser akuma 7, nicogomez884, END999, gh4080474, CarlosDNQ 96, Emperor92, asdfghnbgfdxfcgvbhjik, JosseTerrazas, Lautaro zalazar, Goku SSJ DIOS SSJ3, komaterah, Yoshimi asakura y a todos esos anónimos que apoyan la historia, gracias en serio.

Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 21: la pelea de Goku contra nagato, el torneo entre el univers se acerca.

En las cercanías del clan son, en una modesta casa, un joven uchiha se encontraba terminando de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa luego de una pesada misión junto a su madre. De quien hablamos es el joven prodigio itachi uchiha. El ninja de la hoja estaba ajeno a lo que pasaba en la residencia de su padre en ley goku, así que no sabía la visita que llegaría a su casa a continuación.

-mírate, ¿Cuánto podrás aguantar en esta condición? - se hablaba a si mismo itachi frente a un espejo. La enfermedad en su interior avanza de poco a poco, pero peligrosa en su cuerpo, y aunque no se notara físicamente, por dentro el uchiha comprendía que su tiempo se estaba acabando.

Mientras que estaba distraído en el espejo, un par de toquidos en la puerta de su casa, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Dando un leve suspiro decidió abrir la puerta, aunque extrañamente no podía sentir el ki de la otra persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta. Al girar la perilla y abrir la puerta, se encontró con la persona que menos esperaría en estos momentos.

-vados!- casi grita el uchiha, a lo que la bella ángel, sin esperar se abalanzo sobre el ninja, besándolo directamente en los labios, muy efusiva y emocionada.

Itachi no esperaría otra reacción de la apasionada hermana de wiss, quien mientras más subía la intensidad del beso, sus manos viajaban por toda la anatomía del shinobi. Itachi no se quedaba atrás y aprovechaba para dejar un rastro de besos en el cuello de la chica. Cabe destacar, que la pareja cerró la puerta en menos de un segundo y lo que tardaron en cerrar la puerta, ya estaban en el sofa del uchiha, con la peli blanca encima de este, a lo que desaparecía su ropa como arte de magia.

-te extrañado, mmhoo, mucho, mmphh mucho- decía entre besos y caricias la maestra del destructor del universo 6. El uchiha sin soportarlo más, agarro los senos de vados con gran intensidad, sacando un enorme quejido de placer de su novia.

-no sabes cuánto he esperado este momento vados, tenerte en mis brazos y tocar tu cuerpo- decía el uchiha con gran alegría en su voz, sacando una pequeña risilla y un sonrojo en las mejillas de la hermana de wiss.

-el mismo tiempo que yo querido, pero ahora me desharé de todas esas ganas reprimidas de ambos- al termino de decir esto, la piel azul, le dio un agarrón bastante fuerte al miembro de itachi.

-aahh- gimió el del sharingan, cerrando sus ojos. Ahora ya no le importaba su enfermedad, su cuerpo agotado o el tiempo de vida que le quedaba, valga la redundancia, ahora le importaba un solo tiempo y era el de pasara estos momentos de gozo, con la mujer que ama.

-aun se cual es tu punto débil- decía vados, acariciando el arma de itachi de entre sus pantaloncillos. El ninja sen perder el tiempo, activo su sharingan y con un rápido movimiento dejo a vados debajo suyo.

-y yo se cual es el tuyo- con una sonrisa ladeada y sus ojos rojos, itachi ataco con su boca los grandes senos del ángel de piel azul.

-ah, ah, oh.. que bien se siente- decía entre gemidos la chica, a lo que el shinobi succionaba con mas fuerza los pezones de vados, como si intentara sacar leche de estos. La peliblanca no se quedaba atrás y seguía acariciando la entrepierna de su novia, la cual estaba como roca, ni se dio cuenta cuando itachi ya estaba bajando lentamente a su jardín secreto.

-no puedo contenerme mas, quiero hacerlo ya- pensaba el uchiha, quien veía en toda su gloria, el jugoso y delicioso néctar que desprendía la vagina de vados. Sus pantalones comenzaron a bajar, dejando libre su miembro que recto como roca, empezó a viajar a donde pertenecía.

-hazlo, penétrame tan fuerte como nunca itachi, lo he esperado por mucho tiempo- sin reparo y ante las suplicas de vados, de una estocada, itachi penetro a vados, sacando gemidos de ambos al sentir el placer máximo entre un hombre y una mujer.

El hijo de mikoto, acomodo de mejor manera las piernas de vados a su costado, a lo que daba estocada tras estocada a la vagina de vados, la cual se sonrojaba y gemía de placer. Caricias a sus pechos, besos en el cuello, lamidas en su oreja derecha, de todo hacia itachi para seguir complaciendo a su novia que llegaba al éxtasis luego de varios minutos de ser penetrada con gran fuerza.

-aaahhh!- grito la peliblanca, mientras que el uchiha con un gruñido casi inaudible, liberaba una cantidad de esperma considerable en el útero de la mujer.

Ambos un par de sudorosos, se dejo estar en el sofa por algunos minutos de descanso, itachi apoyado en un par de nubes redondas y la chica abrazando a su novio mientras respiraba con dificultad. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron a la vez. Cabe destacar que esto no termino así, ya que la sesión de sexo salvaje y apasionado fue trasladado a la alcoba del uchiha, donde los gemidos y fluidos volaban por todas partes durante un par de horas más, hasta dejar a ambos completamente agotados, acostados en la cama del uchiha.

-eso fue increíble- decía vados acomodándose en el desnudo pecho del uchiha, quien sonreía de orgullo por si mismo. Sin pensarlo, atrajo el cuerpo de su novia con su brazo izquierdo.

-aun no puedo creer que este aquí conmigo- exclamo itachi acariciando la espalda desnuda de vados.

-bueno, el señor champa tenia que ver urgentemente al señor bills- exclamo vados, sacando un asentimiento de su novio, -además, ya estamos a punto de reunir las súper esferas del dragón, y sabes lo que eso significa- dijo la peliblanca, levantado la mirada hacia su hombre, quien sonreía ampliamente a ella.

-es irónico, ya que justamente pensaba en eso, es como aquella vez, siempre estás ahí en el mejor momento posible- exclamo el uchiha, recordando el pasado cuando conoció a vados, -pero el señor champa, ¿estará de acuerdo con esto?- pregunto itachi con algo de escepticismo.

-no te preocupes por eso, si todo sale como hemos planeado con mi hermano, el deseo curara tu enfermedad en menos tiempo de lo que esperamos- exclamo vados con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Itachi dio una exhalación de alivio, podría vivir aun mas, ver a su hermano crecer como un gran guerrero ninja y combatir con su padre goku y hermano gohan, aprendiendo mas sobre el ki. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, estar con su familia en las buenas y las malas.

(en la residencia son)

El dios de la destrucción del universo 6, terminaba de realizar su relato sobre sus objetivos en el universo de su hermano, esto mientras disfrutaban de la cena junto a nagato y konan. Cabe decir, que estos últimos estaban asombrados con todo lo que habían escuchado, sobre dioses destructores, viajes entre universos, la existencia de otros universos y más, esto era tan irreal como la ocasión en que goku lo llevo a otro planeta y un dragón de grandes músculos lo sanaba por completo.

-y eso es todo, la séptima súper esfera del dragón a sido muy esquiva para vados y yo- decía el gordo champa, disfrutando una cucharada del curry d kushina y wiss, -uummmm, delicioso- decía con éxtasis el dios destructor.

-me alegra que le guste señor champa- exclamo orgullosa la pelirroja al saber que a otro dios le gustaba su comida, -¿y a ti que te parece, nagato?- pregunto la uzumaki mirando de reojo al chico del rinnegan, quien se sonrojo levemente.

-es muy buena, hace mucho que no comía tan bien- decía el joven muchacho. Konan miraba a nagato entre mordiscos de su comida, alegrándose que su amigo de la infancia volviera a comer por su propia cuenta.

-me alegro- respondió la madre de naruto, ofreciéndole a ex líder de akatsuki, una sonrisa, -no puedo esperar para presentarte a los demás miembros de nuestro clan- decía kushina a nagato, quien asentía con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta la pelea verbal entre hermanos de la destrucción.

-aunque lo niegues, has viajado por el universo a tus anchas y en si, robándote las súper esferas del dragón de este lado- exclamaba el dios del universo 7, apuntando con su cuchara a su gordo gemelo.

-bueno, depende del punto en que lo veas- decía champa con una gota de sudor saliendo de su frente.

-es por ese motivo, que la mitad del deseo es mío- dijo bills con una sonrisa de dientes afilados, sacando una mueca de colera por parte de su gemelo.

-eso ni hablarlo, ¿sabes cuanto esfuerzo tuve que poner en buscar dichas esferas?!- grito el dios de la destrucción del universo 6. Los demás miraban a estos dioses, con algo de preocupación por la cantidad de energía que emanaban estos dos.

-no me importa, o quieres pelear por ellas- bills dijo estas palabras en un tono mas bajo y amenazante, champa miro de mala manera a su hermano gemelo, ambos tenían la mirada de querer darse de golpes en ese instante.

-señor bills, cálmese, todo tiene una solución, además estoy seguro de que no quiere empezar una pelea en este planeta- exclamo wiss con un tono calmado a lo que el dios mas delgado se relajo y bajo sus instintos asesinos.

-tch, si peleamos ambos, terminaríamos destruyendo el universo entero- exclamo Bills sin siquiera mirar a su gemelo, sacando una mueca de horror de todos los presentes.

-si se trata de pelear, porque no organizar un torneo- comento mabui con bastante calma. Al escuchar esas palabras, el rostro de goku se ilumino por completo.

-es una excelente idea mabui, una pelea con guerreros del universo seis seria asombroso- decía goku con brillos en sus ojos. Sacando una sonrisa de sus esposas y una cara de malagana de champa.

-una afortunada idea, ¿Qué dices champa?, ¿serán tus guerreros tan fuertes como para ganarle a mis guerreros?- decía bills con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El destructor del universo seis, trago saliva al estar contra la espada y la pared.

-tch, bien, pero no te quejes cuando mis peleadores pateen el trasero de los tuyos- dijo con molestia champa. Con estas palabras, goku estaba realmente complacido. La emoción de la pelea volvía con ams fuerza en el sayayin.

-jajajajaja, con esto sabremos cual de los universos es el más poderoso- comento bills, acomodándose en su silla, con exclusiva confianza en goku y los demás.

-esta decidido, en solo tres días llevaremos a cabo este torneo, en el planeta que divide nuestros universos- dijo champa con una gran sonrisa de dientes afilados con la mirada puesta en su hermano.

-y mis guerreros saldrán victoriosos- bills al decir esto, las imágenes de goku sayayin blue con su pose de pelea, gohan sayayin blue con sus brazos cruzados, goten súper sayayin fase dos con sus manos a los costados, naruto transformado con su cuarta cola, sasuke con su sharingan encendido, itachi lanzando una bola de fuego, kakashi con su chidori en su mano derecha, 18 mirando con una sonrisa confiada y los brazos cruzados, aparecieron en un cuadro negro.

-sigues equivocándote hermanito, mis peleadores serán los victoriosos- champa hablo, a lo que la imagen de un hombre de metal de gran tamaño, otro parecido a freezer en su estado base de colores azules, un joven de cabello negro que desafiaba a la gravedad, un hombre de vestimenta negra y piel morada, aparecían en un cuadro negro, pero el mas importante de todos, un joven de cabello largo color lavanda y un guantelete rojo con una esmeralda en el centro, aparecía al final.

La fecha estaba establecida, el torneo entre universos se llevaría a cabo en tres días a partir de hoy, la cantidad de guerreros serian de cinco por lados. Las reglas establecidas serian sencillas, cada peleador seria elegido al azar, el ganador seguía peleando hasta ser derrotado, así cambiando al siguiente hasta que uno de los universos quedase sin representantes.

-ahora solo queda una incógnita por delante- exclamo el maestro de bills, a lo cual llamo la atención de todos, -el paradero de la última súper esfera del dragón- esta frase la dijo wiss con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-necesitaríamos un radar del dragón que buscara por todo el universo la esfera- decía goku con una mano en su barbilla, a lo cual tsume dio una gran exhalación, tomando la atención de los demás.

-¿no podrían pensar un poco?, si tres de las esferas se encontraban en el universo seis y las otras tres en el universo siete, ¿Dónde se encuentra la séptima esfera?- pregunto la matriarca del clan inuzuka, a lo que las mujeres del clan son asintieron con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo que trataba de decir su amiga de grandes colmillos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren decir mortales?- pregunto algo exaltado el dios del universo seis, era como si a los hombres del lugar, fueran tratados como idiotas.

-la súper esfera del dragón, es el estúpido planeta que separa ambos universos, es una suposición obvia!- decía la peli marrón dándose un golpe en la frente, goku, los dioses, nagato y wiss se miraron entre si con ojos perdidos antes de darse cada uno un golpe mental.

-bueno, si es así es mejor ver quienes serán los participantes de ambos universos- decía bills con una mano apoyando su mejilla, tratando de desviar el tema.

-tienes razón, delgaducho, nos veremos en tres días- con esto dicho, el gordo gato salió de la residencia son, en busca de su ayudante y maestro vados.

La comida había terminado de la mejor manera, y los trastos eran levantados por las esposas de goku, konan que decidió ayudar y wiss. Mientras tanto, bills junto a goku, trataban de hacer una lista con los peleadores mas calificados para participar en dicho torneo, dejando a los tres que si o si participasen en este.

-bien, tenemos a goku, a gohan y al pequeño goten- decía el sayayin mirando el listado, -¿Qué me dices tu nagato?, ¿quieres participar?- pregunto el sayayin al uzumaki, quien movía sus manos frente a goku.

-no señor goku, no creo ser tan fuerte como los miembros del clan son- respondió el pelirrojo, sacando una un bufido de decepción del guerrero sayayin.

-aun tenemos a naruto, sasuke, kakashi, al androide 18, y muchos candidatos más- dijo con aburrimiento el dios de la destrucción, tomándose la cabeza, -aaghhh!, esto es difícil- decía bills dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa con fastidio.

-bueno, si la cantidad de personas es un problema, ¿Por qué no realizan su propio torneo en pareja?, los ganadores participaran en el verdadero torneo- explico nagato con simpleza, sacando una sonrisa de todos los dientes del dios destructor.

-excelente idea chico, mañana a primera hora organizaremos este torneo, con tres días, serán suficientes para elegir al par que nos acompañara- decía bills con voz de satisfacción.

-bien, ahora que terminamos, es hora de nuestra pelea nagato, ya no puedo esperar más- exclamo con emoción el sayayin, levantándose de golpe.

-se lo debo señor goku, konan, quédate aquí por el momento, cuando finalice, volveré a buscarte- dijo el uzumaki, levantándose igual que el sayayin. La mirada del ex akatsuki era de determinación absoluta.

-claro nagato, solo cuídate- estas ultimas dos palabras, konan las dijo con el rostro mirando al suelo. las esposas de goku se miraban entre ellas con los ojos cerrados y las cejas alzadas.

La promesa de una pelea se cumpliría en estos instantes, ya con el sol bajando detrás de las montañas, casi dando paso a la noche, el guerrero sayayin y el antiguo líder de akatsuki se enfrentarían en una pelea amistosa. No contaban que, al abrir la puerta de salida, se encontrarían cara a cara con la líder de konoha. Tsunade miro con desconcierto al uzumaki y a goku, y lo peor las vestimentas del joven de cabello rojo.

-explícate ahora son goku!- alzo la voz la rubia de grandes pechos, sacando una mueca de nerviosismo del mencionado hombre. En solo un segundo y producto de los nervios, el sayayin pensó en un plan.

-te lo explicare después, vámonos nagato- con rapidez, tomo el hombro del pelirrojo y se teletransporto en menos de un segundo. Tsunade quedo con un rostro desencajado de la confusión y la molestia, ¿Cómo rayos el akatsuki estaba en su hogar?

-yo puedo contestar todas sus preguntas- salió en su defensa konan, quien se acercaba a la pelirrubia quien veía que usaba la capa de nubes rojas.

-si no mal no recuerdo y por lo que me ha dicho jiraiya, debes ser konan y el otro chico nagato- hablo la kage, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-así es señora, pero debo decirle, que nagato no estaba solo, liderando nuestra organización- al decir esto, la pelirrubia aumento su interese en los akatsukis. No era una persona la que dirigía las cuerdas de la organización criminal, si no alguien mas planeaba entre las sombras.

-bien, tengo toda la noche para escucharte- hablo tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro. Además, a jiraiya le va a encantar la noticia de que sus antiguos pupilos, no tuvieron que sacrificar sus vidas por un grupo sin sentido como lo fue akatsuki.

(en el planeta de kaio sama)

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí goku?- preguntaba alarmado el regordete hombre, casi cayéndose de espalda al ver que de repente goku y un invitado aparecían de la nada.

-escapo de tsunade, jejejeje- decía goku frotándose la cabeza. Por otro lado, nagato apenas y se podía mantener en pie en este lugar, ya que la fuerza de gravedad lo atraía al suelo.

-señor goku, ¿que es este planeta?- decía el pelirrojo con algo de dificultad en su voz. Kaio sama veía al joven con algo de intriga.

-este es el planeta de kaio sama, su gravedad es diez veces mas que en el planeta ninja- explico goku al joven, mientras que su antiguo maestro se paraba frente al uzumaki.

-ummm, este muchacho es muy interesante- pensó kaio sama, sin despegar la mirada de nagato, quien lo miraba escepticismo.

-bueno, ahora nos vamos, fue un placer saludarte kaio sama- sin decir otra palabra, goku desapareció junto a nagato al campo de batalla.

-las cosas se pondrán interesantes de aquí en adelante- pensó el kaio del norte, mirando hacia los cielos del otro mundo, con una mueca seria en su regordete rostro.

(a las afueras de la tierra del fuego, en un páramo rocoso)

El guerrero de la raza sayayin, el joven que poseía los ojos del dios del planeta shinobi, se encontraban frente a frente, luego de pasar por todas estas emociones del día, ambos se enfrentarían al fin en una batalla amistosa.

-¿estas listo nagato?- exclamo goku colocándose en pose de pelea.

-listo señor goku- el pelirrojo cerro y luego abrió sus ojos, causando un gran incremento en su ki.

-aquí vamos!- grito el son, lanzándose al ataque. Sin perder el tiempo, el pelirrojo uso un jutsu de invocación, donde llamo a una especia de rinoceronte con los ojos del rinnegan.

Con gran furia, el animal arremetió contra el guerrero, pero goku tan ágil como siempre, lo esquivo sin problema, pero no contaba que un pájaro gigante impactara de lleno contra él con su pico, enviándolo contra la tierra. Goku cayo de pie, pero por detrás el animal lo embistió con fuerza.

-si es así- goku se dio la vuelta y con sus manos desnudas, detuvo por completo al animal. El guerrero se encendió en ki, levantando por completo a su rival, enviándolo a los cielos contra el enorme pájaro, ¡-haaaaa!- moviendo sus manos a su costado y luego por delante, envió su kamehameha contra estas bestias.

La ráfaga de energía envolvió a los animales, quienes desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Goku pensó haberlos acabado, pero de la nada, algo viscoso rodeaba su cuerpo como si de una lengua se tratase. El sayayin estaba atrapado y nagato apuntaba con su mano derecha que parecía un cañón.

-usar el rinnegan sin restricción es lo mejor- pensó el uzumaki con una sonrisa de cara a cara, mientras que comenzaba a acumular una gran cantidad de chakra en su brazo.

-tiene una buena estrategia, pero…- pensó el sayayin quien elevo su ki, hasta que un aura dorada comenzó a emerger de su cuerpo.

-haaa!- grito el pelirrojo, arrojando el ataque contra el sayayin, el cual le dio directo a este. Una nube de polvo se genero tras el ataque, como bien pensó nagato, este ataque no seria lo suficiente, a lo que desde su túnica de akatsuki, salieron una gran cantidad de misiles, los cuales caían como la lluvia sobre la cortina de polvo, ahora generando una cortina de humo de gran tamaño.

Nagato de inmediato convoco a otra criatura, ahora un perro de tres cabezas, donde se posaba en el medio de esta. A continuación, la nube de humo desapareció después en una estela dorada, mostrando a goku como súper sayayin, que de paso derroto al camaleón que lo había aprisionado con su lengua.

-eso ha sido sorprendente nagato, pero ahora aumentaremos un poco el nivel- dijo goku, encendiendo su ki en una llama dorada que rodeaba su cuerpo.

El uzumaki no respondió a la pregunta de goku, bueno no en palabras si hubiera una forma de decirlo, la respuesta del pelirrojo fue el ataque de su perro al sayayin. Con las mandíbulas por delante, el animal trato de comerse por completo al sayayin. Este ultimo vio el ataque con facilidad, a lo que desapareció del ataque y reapareció justo detrás de nagato.

-haaa!- grito goku, dejando caer su puño detrás del ninja, pero al impactar con este, desapareció haciendo que goku rompiera un tronco por la mitad.

El peli escarlata había anticipado los movimientos de su rival, a lo que convocando una espada de su brazo derecho, intentaba cortar a goku por la mitad, pero la velocidad de un guerrero sayayin en su estado súper, no debía subestimarse. Con un rápido movimiento de pies, dejo pasar el ataque, haciendo que nagato atacara a su propia convocación.

-graaaaghhh!- rugió el perro de tres cabezas alzando cada una de ellas, goku aprovecho el impulso y se alzo hacia los cielos con sus manos en el costado.

 **-kaaameeeehaaaaaameeeee….-** decía goku generando el fulgor azul en sus manos, nagato ya había visto esa técnica antes, **-haaaaaa!-** grito el artista marcial, enviando la onda de energía contra el pelirrojo.

-con este cuerpo puedo hacerlo, puedo recibir esa técnica sin problemas- pensó el uzumaki, alzando sus manos al cielo, con estruendoso sonido, el ataque de goku era absorbido por las manos del uzumaki, quien apretaba los dientes para no salir disparado por fuerza del ataque.

Goku dejo de lanzar energía de sus manos, dándose cuenta de que no serviría de nada contra nagato. El pelirrojo por su lado, aun mantenía su pose, con un poco de humo saliendo de sus palmas. El ataque de goku lo había afectado de alguna forma, ya que la cantidad de energía absorbida era más de lo que pensaba nagato.

-no creo que pueda volver a hacer eso, pero aun tengo varios trucos bajo la manga- pensó el uzumaki bajándose de su animal, quien dio un enorme salto para engullir al sayayin. Goku con una mueca seria, se lanzo en picada contra la bestia, dándole un poderoso golpe, haciéndolo desaparecer en una nube de humo.

 **-estilo de fuego: ¡jutsu, explosión ígnea!-** de la boca de nagato, exhalo una gran cantidad de fuego concentrado hacia los cielos, el sayayin sonrió al ver este ataque.

-me recuerda a los entrenamientos con itachi y sasuke- pensó goku recordando las entretenidas tardes que solía pasar con sus hijos uchiha. goku se envolvió en un aura blanca, traspasando con su cuerpo, el ataque del pelirrojo.

-ya contaba con eso- pensó el uzumaki realizando sellos de manos tan rápidos como la luz. Colocando sus manos en el suelo, invoco un pilar de roca que se dirigía con fuerza al sayayin.

-estilo de roca, al igual que usan mabui y tsume- pensó el gurrero sayayin, usando una esfera de ki para destruir el ataque en pequeños guijarros.

Goku siguió su camino a gran velocidad contra nagato, quien con una mirada seria espero al sayayin. Tal vez si era rápido, dejaría que se estrellara en el suelo, haciéndose a un lado en el momento indicado. A solo un metro llevo su plan acabo, pero en el instante, goku lanzo un poder en la tierra, deteniendo su caída y sacando una mueca de asombro del guerrero.

-te tengo!- grito emocionado el súper guerrero, con su puño derecho directo a la cara del pelirrojo, sin pensarlo dos veces, el poder del rinnegan volvió a salir a la luz, empujando a goku, con la fuerza del shinra tensei o empuje universal.

Nagato al ver como el sayayin se alejaba varios metros gracias a sus ojos, dio un golpe con el talón de su pie en la tierra y se impulsó, ahora siendo él quien iba a la ofensiva. Realizando sellos de manos, envió de su boca varios golpes de aire, que impactaban de lleno contra el cuerpo de goku, quien se protegía con los brazos en forma de equis.

-el golpe final- nuevamente el uzumaki realizo movimiento de manos, enviando ahora una onda de viento tan poderosa que a goku por los aires, de tal fuerza que destruyo una cima de rocas, enterrándose vivo en ellas. El peli carmesí dio una leve exhalación, un suspiro de alivio pensando que esto detendría un momento al sayayin, por lo menos unos minutos para poder recuperarse, pero aun no conocía a goku.

-detrás de ti- nagato escucho estas palabras con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, ya que la ver por el rabillo del ojo, vio como el puño de goku impactaba su mejilla derecha, mandándolo a volar, cayendo en una roca de gran tamaño, destruyéndola de paso.

-imposible, con solo un golpe me ha dejado en un estado deplorable- pensó el pelirrojo, sacándose los restos de rocas de encima, pero con su cuerpo dañado después del último golpe.

-esa fue una buena jugada nagato, me sorprende mucho lo que puedes hacer con esos ojos- decía goku, tronándose el cuello mientras le daba una sonrisa al peli carmesí, -excelente, comencemos el segundo asalto- dijo el sayayin, poniéndose en pose de ataque.

-creo que ahora lo comprendo señor goku, la emoción que siente al pelear- decía nagato sonriendo al igual que su oponente, mientras se miraba sus manos y las cerraba en forma de puño, -ha!, continuemos señor goku- alzo su voz el uzumaki, copiando la pose de pelea del sayayin.

Ambos ahora guerreros se lanzaron por un segundo asalto, corriendo a una gran velocidad al encuentro del uno con el otro. Nagato mientras realizaba sellos de manos, parándose en seco, invocando una muralla de agua entre él y el sayayin. Una estupenda distracción si nagato peleara contra un ninja normal.

Desde la pared acuática, el puño de Goku emergió contra el sorprendido nagato, quien recibía de lleno el golpe en el rostro, enviándolo directamente al suelo, dando un golpe en la tierra, para luego dar una voltereta hacia atrás, y caer de pie mientras veía como su jutsu se desvanecía, mostrando a un Goku con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-los jutsus son inservibles con él, solo me queda una opción para atacar- pensó el pelirrojo uzumaki, volviendo a su pose de pelea, -iré con todas mis habilidades en taijutsu- se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo, bajando sus cejas en señal de seriedad absoluta.

Goku sin esperar mas, volvió al ataque, pero nagato usando las habilidades del rinnegan comenzó a leer los movimientos de Goku, usando sus brazos con gran habilidad a bloquear sus ataques. Sus manos desviaban los puños de Goku de un lado a otro, mientras que el sayayin al ver que sus golpes no servían de nada, lanzo una patada de tierra aire, a la barbilla de nagato.

-haaa!- con un gran grito, vino la patada de Goku contra su oponente, pero el pelirrojo alzo su barbilla hacia los cielos, dejando que la patada del sayayin, pasara en banda a solo unos centímetros de su barbilla.

-mi turno- pensó el pelirrojo, al ver su oportunidad al frente de él. Con sus dos pies en el aire, le dio una buena y concreta patada doble en la cara de Goku, haciendo que este diera un par de pasos atrás.

-ese fue un buen ataque nagato, me tomo desprevenido- exclamo el sayayin, limpiándose el labio luego del golpe. Esto denotaba que la patada afecto un poco más de lo que se vio.

-usted me ha tomado por sorpresa en varias ocasiones en nuestra pelea señor Goku- respondió el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa en su cara.

-bien, que tal si lo hago una vez más- exclamo el súper sayayin, dando una sonrisa son, a lo que comenzó a multiplicarse varias veces. Las imágenes de Goku, rodeaban al pelirrojo, quien miraba a cada copia falsa del sayayin con gran rapidez, su pupila se movía imperceptible para el ojo humano.

-no son clones de sombra u otro parecido, eso lo puedo detectar, solo queda una alternativa- en ese instante, el pelirrojo se lanzó contra una de estas imágenes, pasando de largo con su puño desvaneciendo esta imagen.

-caíste- desde la espalda del pelirrojo, aparecía Goku con sus manos sobre la cabeza, en un golpe de mazo. Nagato con dientes apretados y mirando de reojo hacia el cielo, levanto sus brazos para detener el ataque, aunque sus pies fueron enterrados en la tierra.

-no puedo dejarme engañar otra vez, si este golpe me hubiera dado de lleno, seria historia- pensó el uzumaki, forcejeando con la fuerza de Goku, quien trataba de hundirlo aún más en la tierra.

-debo admitir, que eres rápido para bloquear mis ataques, pero tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado para combates de cuerpo a cuerpo- decía el sayayin, metiendo a nagato contra la tierra, este ya estaba por las rodillas.

-¿Cuánto poder pueden tener los sayayin?- se preguntaba el uzumaki con los ojos abiertos, mientras gruñía al tratar de detener a Goku.

-es por ese motivo, quiero que consideres esta pelea, como el primer paso de tu entrenamiento nagato, me asegurare de que te hagas más fuerte desde ahora en adelante- decía el sayayin con una sonrisa en su rostro, sacando un gemido de asombro del peli escarlata.

-señor Goku, ¿eso quiere decir…?- pregunto el asombrado peli carmesí, que apenas podía contener valga la redundancia, la sorpresa en su voz. El artista marcial, desapareció y reapareció a varios metros de distancia del uzumaki, quien sacaba sus pies de la tierra.

-itachi, Gohan y tú, son los guerreros de la próxima generación que protegerán esta tierra de las amenazas futuras- explico el sayayin con una sonrisa en su rostro, -cuando yo me haya ido, ustedes serán quienes deberán proteger este planeta y por ese motivo deben ser más fuertes- hablaba Goku con sentimiento y sinceridad en su voz

-es honor escuchar eso de usted señor Goku, estaré orgulloso de ser uno de sus sucesores- decía nagato haciendo una reverencia al sayayin, -fue usted quien me mostro el error en que estaba y ahora luchare muy duro por retribuirme en el futuro- decía el pelirrojo, alzando la vista donde un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Nagato con este llanto sincero, alzaba su mano a los cielos a o que de esta salía una especia de esfera negra.

-es su técnica final- pensó Goku mirando como la esfera oscura, comenzaba a atraer todo a su alrededor, rocas, tierra, colinas, cerros, de todo, hasta formar una especie de mini luna de un tamaño colosal.

-este es mi ataque más fuerte señor Goku, muestro mis respeto con este ataque final, haaaa!- grito el pelirrojo, bajando su brazo, a lo que la luna comenzó a caer como un meteoro hacia el sayayin.

-con mucho gusto recibiré tu ataque nagato, sé que en el futuro, nos volveremos a enfrentar cuando seas más fuerte, yo seguiré entrenando hasta ese día, haaaaa!- grito por su propia cuenta el súper sayayin, elevando su fuerza hasta convertirse en el súper sayayin blue.

Con todo su poder, mostraba su respeto Goku como luchador al shinobi de cabello escarlata, dando como concluido este combate con un kamehameha que destruyó por completo la mini luna de tamaño colosal, dejando que solo pedazos de esta cayeran en la arena de combate. Ambos peleadores se miraban entre sí con sonrisas de satisfacción en sus rostros. Goku por el momento, satisfecho de haber visto las mejores técnicas de nagato con el rinnegan y este ultimo, conforme de haber cruzado puños con el guerrero más fuerte en el planeta, además de ser reconocido por este. La batalla entre sayayin y el poseedor de los ojos de dios había concluido con esta postal, Goku mirando de frente al uzumaki.

(Más tarde, esa noche en la residencia son)

-eso sería todo sobre akatsuki señora tsunade- exclamo konan, quien se encontraba tomando el té, junto a las demás esposas de Goku, wiss y bills.

-me parece increíble que madara uchiha aun siga convida- decía la kage con las manos juntas, sin despegar la vista de la peli azul.

-aun si este estuviera vivo, la fuerza del clan uchiha actual, lo ha superado por mucho, la aldea la hoja está a salvo- dictamino la matriarca uchiha con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, confiando en el poder del ki que dominaba ahora ella y sus hijos.

-aunque no debemos confiarnos, este tipo habla enserio y haría lo que fuera por llevar a cabo sus objetivos- respondió preocupada konan, pero las esposas de Goku parecían relajadas.

-excepto enfrentar a un dios y eso le quedo claro hace algún tiempo atrás cuando me lo tope- contribuyo el dios de la destrucción a la conversación. Todos quedaron perplejos por la declaración del señor bills.

-tal parecer, todo está cubierto, pero como dijo konan, no debemos bajar la guardia- decía la pelirrubia con un tono serio, -lo más probable, que el próximo paso de este sujeto, sea acallar a konan y nagato luego de su traición- exclamo la kage. Konan asintió con la cabeza, ya que pensaba lo mismo que tsunade.

-pero ellos ya nos han dicho todo- decía kushina preocupada por la nueva amiga de las son.

-madara aun no lo sabe, es una correcta hipótesis la que hace la hokage, pero tendremos que arreglárnosla como podamos- decía konan con sus manos en forma de puño. Tsunade por su lado, mantenía un rostro bastante duro, pensando en la situación de los ninjas de la lluvia.

-por lo que sé, no existe un líder en la lluvia luego de la muerte de hanzo, ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto la rubia mujer, llamando la atención de konan, quien no sabía a qué se refería la mujer de Goku.

-bueno, desde las sombras hemos mantenido a la aldea protegida, se puede decir que akatsuki es el kage de la lluvia- explico la amiga de konan, sacando un gemido de satisfacción de la kage de rubios cabellos.

-entonces así están las cosas- decía la kage, levantándose de su asiento, comenzando a caminar hacia la controladora del papel, -desde hoy, declaro como hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, la alianza con la aldea escondida entre la lluvia, si alguien intentara amenazar a la lluvia, se las verá con nosotros- declaro la líder de la hoja, colocando una mano en el hombro de la peli azul.

-gracias señora hokage, eso significa mucho para nagato, a mí y toda la aldea de la lluvia, que dejara de esconderse del mundo exterior- respondió agradecida la amiga de nagato, que como por arte de magia, aparecía de la nada junto a Goku, ambos bastante magullados.

-Goku/nagato!- exclamaron mikoto y konan a la vez, demostrando su preocupación por estos.

-hola, ya hemos vuelto- dijo el sayayin con su típica sonrisa son en sus labios. Las chicas se relajaron al ver a su esposo como siempre de buen ánimo. Por parte de konan, sonreía al ver como nagato, aunque un poco más lastimado que Goku, tenía una sonrisa similar a la del son.

-veo que hiciste un nuevo amigo Goku- exclamo la pelirrubia acercándose a la pareja de guerreros.

-jejejeje así es- respondió el sayayin riendo con una mano en su nuca. Tsunade se colocó frente al uzumaki, a lo que esta extendió su mano a este.

-espero que nuestras aldeas colaboren la una con la otra de ahora en adelante- exclamo tsunade con jovialidad, sacando un enorme un signo de interrogación de la cabeza del peli escarlata. Konan le dio una mirada como diciendo "que todo está bien, es lo correcto" a lo que nagato sin tardar estrecho la mano de la pelirrubia.

-no se aun que es lo que pasa, pero será un placer señora hokage- respondió el uzumaki, dando como inicio oficial aun no en papel, la alianza entre la hoja y la lluvia. Cabe destacar, que las explicaciones fueron después de esto, dejando al tanto a ambas partes, además de terminar los preparativos necesarios para el día de mañana, donde se celebraría la reunión especial entre los ninjas más fuertes de la hoja.

(Al día siguiente)

Cada equipo entrenado en artes marciales, jounin relacionado con el clan son y la fuerza del ki, se encontraban en el sector donde se realizaron la preliminares del examen chunin de hace unos años atrás. Entre ellos también contamos a la androide 18, la cual estaba conversando con Kakashi su marido, y el padrino de su hija, maito gai. En las alturas, estaba el consejo anciano de la hoja, son Goku, la hokage, wiss, Gohan y el dios de la destrucción bills, personaje que encabeza las filas.

-¿Por qué nos abrana llamado a todos aquí?- decía naruto con una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios.

-debe ser algo sumamente importante, si nos llamaron a todos- respondió sakura con sus manos en la cadera.

-¿Qué es más importante que cuidar de mi goten?- pregunto karin en un tono de cólera.

-no exageres karin, en un par de días estará fuera del hospital- respondió fuu con sus brazos cruzados. La uzumaki miro de mala manera a la peli verde.

-cualquier cosa que sea, yo siempre mantendré la fuerza de la juventud al cien por ciento!- gritaba lee, alzando su puño al aire.

-según mi madre, es una noticia muy importante para nosotros, jejeje- decía kiba con una sonrisa de dientes afilados, siendo apoyado por un par de ladridos de su perro.

-sasuke, ¿crees que sea por acontecimiento de ayer?- pregunto sakura en voz baja a su novio.

-no lo creo, esto tiene algo que ver con el señor bills, o eso fue lo que me comento itachi y mi mamá, aunque parecían muy sospechosos- decía el uchiha menor con una mano en su mentón.

-bah, que fastidio es esto, pero Gohan sensei fue muy claro con sus órdenes- decía shikamaru quien junto a los demás de su equipo, fue pedidos por Gohan a acudir a esta reunión.

-anímate shikamaru, tal vez estén preparando una cena con todos los ninjas de konoha- decía choji, devorando una bolsa de papas como si estas fueran las ultimas del mundo.

-imposible choji, no creo que nos hayan mandado a llamar para algo tan simple- decía en tono neutro el chico controlador de los insectos.

-silencio, el señor bills va a hablar- callo kin a los demás, mientras que el dios de la destrucción se aproximaba a la baranda. Sin mero esfuerzo, se subio en la cornisa de metal con sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

-sere directo con todos ustedes- comenzó a hablar el destructor. Todos mantenían la atención en él, no había nadie que estuviera distraído, -el universo 7 está en peligro!- dio un enorme grito el gato purpura, haciendo palidecer a cada uno de los ninjas, que inhalaron hondo al escuchar esta advertencia del propio dios de la destrucción.

-señor bills!- grito en tono de regaño la hokage, haciendo que el mencionado agachara sus orejas.

-bueno, técnicamente, el universo está en peligro de perder su orgullo- continuo el dios destructor. Los shinobis de la hoja, exhalaron con alivio, aunque aún intrigados con la frase de bills.

En ese momento, el gato destructor comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido con su hermano champa, el torneo que se avecinaba y el principal motivo de que ellos estuvieran en este lugar, siendo informados de esto al respecto. Cabe decir, que uno de los que estaba muy en contra de esto, era el propio danzo shimura.

-por este motivo, se realizara un torneo propio para elegir a los dos últimos combatientes para representar al universo 7- termino de explicar el dios de la destrucción, a lo que los demás ninjas empezaron a hablar entre sí.

-una cosa que no termino de mencionar el señor bills, que las inscripciones serán voluntarias, no todos deberán participar de este torneo- exclamo la hokage, sacando un chasquido de lengua del dios destructor.

-que esperamos!, adelante hinata!- grito de emoción el rubio uzumaki, inscribiéndose junto a su novia, quien reía por la actitud infantil de su novio.

-se oye bien- decía sakura con actitud algo arrogante, tomando del brazo al uchiha, quien sonrió ante el próximo desafío a su nuevo poder.

-bien me retracto, ¿Qué piensas hacer Kakashi?- pregunto la androide 18, la cual no tenía interés en la competencia. El enmascarado lo pensó un momento para luego mirar a su amigo de la infancia.

-me gustaría entrar si no te molesta- exclamo el peli plata, a lo que su esposa le sonrió como respuesta, -gai…- antes de que se lo pidiera, el cejas tupidas mayor, tomo a Kakashi como una tabla de surf y se fue a inscribir junto a su amigo.

Varios la mayor parte de los ninjas comenzó a hacer parejas e inscribirse para el próximo torneo. Algunos para poner a prueba sus habilidades, otros para ver cuánto han crecido sus pupilos y los más aptos, para representar al universo 7 como auténticos guerreros. ¿Quiénes serán las demás parejas y quien ganara?, eso se sabrá en el próximo torneo shinobi de la hoja.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, si es así, dejen su comentario ya que eso me ayuda a motivarme más en escribir esta historia, que ahora entra en otra fase, la de cruzarse con otra de mis historias, oh si, se viene otro capítulo después de tanto tiempo de "tu eres mi salvadora y yo tu protector", espero que les guste. Sin mas me despido y tengan buen día.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	22. Chapter 22

Bienvenidos una vez más, a esta historia y un nuevo capítulo. Ya empezamos a entrar en el camino de la nueva saga, con las dos historias cruzándose entre sí, pero aún queda el torneo que dará a los representantes del universo 7. Espero sorprenderlos con estos, bueno a unos sí y a otros no tanto, pero sin spoiler más, agradezco a:

END999, nicogomez884, Lautaro zalazar, Goku SSJ DIOS SSJ3, komaterah, gh4080474, kaiser akuma 7, diegoanegro y a todos esos anónimos que dejan sus comentarios, también a mi amigo Lautaro al cual le agradezco sus ideas y me gustaría que tu llevaras a cabo una de esas, ya que tu imaginación pareciera que no tiene límites.

No tengo más que decir, más que ninguna de las series me pertenece si no a sus legítimos dueños. Disfruten de la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 22: el torneo comienza, ¿quiénes serán los representantes del universo 7?

En un gran estadio de mármol, de estructura circular, la cual estaba con las gradas llena de ninjas y aldeanos de la hoja, mientras que el centro del estadio había un cuadrilátero de piedra maciza que cubría todo el sector sin dejar hueco alguno, pero también a su alrededor lo cubría una especia de campo de fuerza verde.

En la parte superior del estadio, estaba el palco de la hokage y personajes importantes de la hoja, donde se encontraban la misma hokage tsunade, el dios de la destrucción bills y su acompañante wiss el que creaba el campo de fuerza, mientras que a su lado estaba el sayayin de raza pura son Goku junto a sus esposas, la cual una de ellas tenía una hermosa niña de un par de años de edad, la cual vestía un ligero vestido rosa y zapatitos rojos, mientras que su cabello blanco estaba atado en dos coletas, si no fuera porque su piel era igual a la de Goku, esta pequeña sería igual a su madre, era la pequeña gine.

En frente de ellos se encontraba otro palco, donde estaban las esposas de Gohan además de las novias de goten, el cual se encontraba en un rincón del palco, quedando a la sombra de este, donde apenas y se veía su rostro de seriedad absoluta. Por parte de las esposas de gohan, la mujer de ojos rojos, tenía en su falda a la pequeña pan, con una traje de pelea muy parecido al de goku, con su cabello negro atado en una cola y una enorme sonrisa en su adorable rostro, a su lado se encontraba un pequeño de cabello negro también de un par de años de edad, el cual tenía la vestimenta de gohan cuando este fue secuestrado por raditz, pero su cara era de una serenidad absoluta, su cabello era de color morado y una pequeña cola de caballo caía en su espalda, dejando algunos mechones de cabello en su frente. El pequeño se encontraba sentado en la falda de su madre, anko mitarashi, el siempre y sereno beat miraba a su padre con admiración.

En el centro del ring, se encontraba el hijo mayor de Goku, el cual junto a varias parejas de ninja, donde destacaban, naruto, hinata con ahora el cabello largo, sasuke casi con el mismo estilo de cabello que su hermano itachi, Sakura, ino, fuu, tayuyá, kakashi, entre otros. Gohan dio un paso adelante y se dispuso a hablar.

-¡el torneo en parejas está a punto de comenzar!- exclamo el mestizo, alzando la mano. Las parejas ninjas se miraban las unas con las otras, sintiendo el ambiente de batalla en el aire.

-no me dejare vencer, al fin le demostrare a papá y a mis hermanos todo lo que he avanzado en este tiempo- pensaba sasuke mirando al sayayin de raza pura.

-sé que estás pensando sasuke, pero seremos yo y hinata quienes ganaremos el torneo- pensaba el hijo de kushina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-espero ser de ayuda a naruto- pensaba la oji perla con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, destacando la mirada de amor que ella tenía sobre su hiperactivo novio.

-siempre he querido enfrentarme a hinata, veremos que puño es el mejor- decía en su mente la peli rosa novia del uchiha, a lo que golpeaba su puño contra su palma.

-¡antes de empezar, estos son los combates que se realizaran en la primera ronda!- grito el pelinegro hijo mayor de Goku, a lo que algunos de los chunin de la hoja, traían una pizarra con los nombres de las parejas que se enfrentarían la una con la otra.

En la pizarra se podía leer los siguientes combates. La primera pelea seria entre la pareja de shikamaru nara junto a su mejor amigo choji akimichi contra la pareja de novios, sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha. Ambas pareja se miraban entre sí.

-qué fastidio, la fuerza sakura y los jutsus de sasuke serán un problema- decía el joven nara a la vez que se frotaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-estoy preparado, he comido hasta llenarme, y ya estoy satisfecho, estoy listo- decía el gordo shinobi, quien destruía su última bola de papas obviamente vacía.

-te daré una paliza panzón- exclamo la peli rosa mostrando los dientes, figurativamente hablando. Sasuke y shikamaru solo se miraban sin decir ninguna palabra, ambos con intelectos altos y capacidades brillantes en la pelea, sería una pelea legendaria entre estos guerreros.

-creo que ambas parejas ya están batallando con sus miradas- comento Gohan con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, -bueno, siguiendo la segunda pelea ¡será entre el equipo de son tayuyá y son kin, contra el equipo de shino aburame y kiba inuzuka!- anuncio el hijo de Goku, a lo que el par de chicos y chicas, se acercaron los unos con los otros.

-mis colmillos de lobo destrozaran la competencia- rugió kiba siendo apoyado por su perro akamaru, pero este no podía participar. El hijo de tsume tendría que valérsela solo con su compañero de equipo.

-te partiré los colmillos con solo un golpe chico perro- respondió la deslenguada novia de goten, mostrando su puño derecho en alto.

-que sea una buena pelea- dijo shino con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-si lo que sea- respondió la pelinegra de largo cabello, mirando aburrida al aburame con sus manos en las caderas.

-será una pelea interesante- comento Goku con una sonrisa de emoción en su cara, impaciente por ver las peleas. Mientras tanto, Gohan anunciaba a la siguiente pelea.

-siguiendo con la tercera batalla, conformada por Kakashi hatake y maito gai, se enfrentaran contra la princesa de hielo haku y la experta en armas tenten- anuncio Gohan señalando a la parejas.

-bien chicas, tengo grandes expectativas en sus habilidades- exclamo el peli plata, sonriendo detrás de su máscara.

-las llamas de la juventud contra la experiencia, ¡genial!- gritaba el experto en las artes del taijutsu. Haku y tenten se miraron la una con la otra, riéndose mutuamente.

-¡la cuarta pelea, son fuu y temari de la arena, contra son hana y son shizune!- grito el joven sayayin con una gota de sudor bajando de su mejilla, ya que nunca pensó que sus esposas también participarían en el torneo y menos la tímida shizune.

-aun no puedo creer que shizune quiera participar en el combate- exclamo yugao con los brazos cruzados, aunque en su rostro no denotaba una gran sorpresa.

-lo que me sorprende a mí, es que tu no estés en el combate- respondió samui mirando de reojo a la peli purpura, la cual dio una sonrisa bastante tenue.

-digamos que de ahora en adelante, debo cuidar más de mi misma- con estas palabras suaves de la experta en kentjutsu, se frotaba su estómago con suavidad.

-¡no me digas que…!- grito la rubia de grandes pechos, notándose su shock en su voz, mientras que kurenai y anko también la miraban con los ojos abiertos a la ex anbu.

-shhhh, aun no estoy segura, pero espero que sea así- exclamo con una voz suave y cerrando sus ojos yugao, sacando una sonrisa de sus amigas, quienes veían el posible inicio de otro integrante en su familia.

Mientras las esposas de Gohan, comentaban este gran acontecimiento, el propio hijo mayor de Goku, anunciaba a las siguientes parejas. La quinta pelea se enfrentarían otras dos sorpresas ya que serían son mei terumi junto a la madre de naruto, son kushina uzumaki, contra la pareja de naruto y hinata.

-¿mamá?- pregunto el anonadado rubio, quien daba un paso atrás.

-ahora no soy tu madre, yo soy quien quiere quitarte ese puesto que tanto deseas, trátame como tu peor enemigo o no me vencerás- decía bastante dura la pelirroja, denotando una mueca seria en su rostro, escalofriante para cualquiera. Naruto en ese instante, cambio la mueca de su cara. Apretando los puños a su costado, el uzumaki respondió.

-lo hare- con seriedad, una pelea entre madre e hijo se avecinaba. Mei y hinata no exclamaron palabra alguna, no había nada que decir.

-continuando, la última y sexta pelea, neji hyuga junto a rock lee, contra una pareja traída de la misma aldea de la lluvia- desde los cielos, sorprendiendo a todos en el campo de batalla, aparecían nagato junto a konan. La mujer con sus alas de papel y el pelirrojo usando la habilidad de su rinnegan.

-hey neji, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto el cejas de azotador a su compañero. El hyuga activo su byakugan, fijándose en los nuevos sujetos.

-no lo se lee, pero algo me dice que no son ninjas comunes y corrientes- respondió el primo de hinata con seriedad. Cabe destacar que ahora, ambos ex akatsukis, usaban solo sus capas negras sin las nubes rojas.

Todos en el estadio comentaban quienes podrían ser ellos, aunque el clan son bueno la mayoría ya estaban al tanto de nagato y konan. Solo los jóvenes no entendían que hacían ellos a aquí. Aunque el más interesado era naruto, que sentía un ki muy familiar en el chico de los ojos de dios.

-espero que sea una buena pelea joven- dijo afable el pelirrojo, ofreciendo la diestra al hyuga quien lo miro al desconfiado, pero termino estrechando la mano del shinobi de cabello escarlata.

-ahora pido a los participantes pasen a los palcos de arriba, hasta que llegue su turno, exceptuando a los primeros participantes- ordeno Gohan a los shinobis, quienes obedecieron, solo quedando los primeros peladores de la tarde.

Sakura y sasuke ya comenzaban a precalentar, choji y shikamaru también se preparaban a su modo, los gritos de aliento se oían por todo el estadio, algunos por el uchiha y la haruno, otros por el nara y el akimichi. Todo daba a indicar que el torneo hasta a prontas de comenzar. Gohan se paraba al medio, mirando a los lados.

-¡peleen!- grito el mestizo, dando inicio a la batalla. Sin perder el tiempo, shikamaru lanzo varios kunais con papel explosivo a los pies de sakura y sasuke.

-¡ahora choji!- ordeno el nara, dando un salto hacia atrás junto a su mejor amigo. Por otro lado, las armas estallaron creando una nube de polvo que dificultaba la mirada de la pareja.

-un ataque básico- exclamo sakura colocando sus manos para que no entrara polvo en sus ojos. Sasuke no decía nada, solo se mantenía en su lugar, ni siquiera hizo un movimiento con la sombra de shikamaru salía de entre la cortina de polvo, atrapando a él y su pareja.

-una estrategia de un solo combo- exclamo el uchiha mirando hacia abajo, manteniendo su seriedad y tranquilidad.

-jutsu de expansión- se oyó de entre la nube de polvo, de la cual emergieron un par de brazos gigantes que se juntaban en un mazo, cayeron con fuerza contra las cabezas de sus rivales.

-bien hecho choji, les dimos directos- decía shikamaru con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, manteniendo su jutsu de posesión de sombras. El joven akimichi deshizo sus brazos gigantes, para ver el resultado de su ataque.

-debo admitir, que un ninja común y corriente hubiera quedado aplastado como un insecto tras ese ataque- sasuke hablo con una sonrisa en sus labios, mostrando que él y su novia estaban en buen estado, solo el suelo había sufrido un poco tras el golpe.

-bueno sasuke, aún tengo la ventaja, no ye dejare escapar tan fácilmente- respondió el joven de la coleta alta, usando ahora sus sombras para atar los cuerpos de sus víctimas. Los músculos de los jóvenes se tensaban por la sombra de shikamaru, quien le hacia una señal con la cabeza a su amigo.

-lo siento amigos, pero debemos ganar pase lo que pase- exclamo choji alzando su puño en alto, usando nuevamente su jutsu de expansión, -¡aaahhh!- grito el akimichi, lazando un golpe nuevamente pero ahora solo iba a sakura. El rostro de la peli rosa no hizo gesto alguno.

-¡grrraahhhh!- grito la haruno, aumentando su ki de golpe, destrozando la técnica de shikamaru, a lo que le dio tiempo para detener el ataque de choji con sus dos manos, apenas siendo arrastrada un par de metros de distancia.

-esas es mi chica, ahora es mi turno- exclamo el uchiha, apretando sus dientes, a la vez que elevaba su ki, -ghhhhhh, !ghhrraaaa!- grito el hijo de mikoto liberándose de las sombras gracias a su fuerza física.

-me lo debí imaginar- pensó el invocador de sombras, alzando un kunai entre sus manos, listo para pelear. Por su lado, choji volvía a la normalidad su brazo.

-esa hora del contrataque, ¿lista sakura?- pregunto el uchiha, colocándose en pose de pelea.

-desde hace mucho sasuke- respondió la peli rosa, la cual se preparaba para atacar de frente.

-no te dejare sasuke- exclamo el nara, convocando a su sombra en forma de picos, que atacaron las piernas del uchiha. El joven del sharingan, encendió estos mismos mientras daba un salto en el aire, esquivando el ataque con facilidad.

-¡ahora!- al gritar esta palabra, sasuke se impulsó con rapidez contra el nara. Sakura hizo lo mismo, pero corriendo a gran velocidad contra el joven akimichi.

Una sorprendente batalla empezó, con sasuke mostrando sus excepcionales técnicas de artes marciales, pero shikamaru no se dejaba y bloqueaba como podía cada uno de los golpes del uchiha. Sakura por su lado, usaba su fuerza contra el regordete ninja, quien con movimientos algo torpes, se movía de un lado a otro para poder esquivar a su rival.

Mientras tanto, con sasuke y shikamaru, este último dando un paso en falso, recibió una patada de lleno en la cara, la cual lo envió a volar y estrellarse contra el suelo en varias ocasiones. El uchiha viendo su oportunidad de un ataque, acumulo energía en su mano derecha y como un balón la envió directo contra su rival. Al ver sus problemas yendo en forma de ki, el nara invoco una pared de sombras que detuvo el ataque por unos segundos.

-debo pensar en algo rápido y sasuke me noqueara con un golpe más severo- pensaba shikamaru, tratando de encontrar una falencia en los ataques de su oponente.

Sasuke al ver que no sirvió su ataque, se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, corriendo a toda velocidad. El joven de las sombras arqueo sus cejas mientras realizaba sellos de mano. Sasuke leyó cada uno de los movimientos del nara, a lo que utilizo su técnica de las multi imágenes, tratando de confundir a su rival.

-lo intentas demasiado sasuke, esa técnica ya la he visto demasiadas veces- pensó el pelinegro controlador de las sombras, a la vez que colocaba sus manos en el suelo. Alrededor de su cuerpo, una enorme cantidad de sombras en pico como si fuera un erizo, destruyendo cada una de las imágenes de sasuke.

-esto termina aquí shikamaru- desde los cielos, el uchiha estaba con sus manos en los costados, preparando un ataque final y el más famoso en el clan son.

-¡shikamaru!- grito choji tratando de ir con su amigo, pero sakura apareció delante de él, con sus manos sobre su mentón, en la posición de un pugilista.

-jamás debes bajar tu guardia contra tu enemigo- dijo con seriedad la peli rosa, lanzando su primer golpe a la cara del gordo, dejándolo un poco contuso, pero esto no termino ahí, ya que varios golpes de derecha siguieron en el rostro de choji, luego un gancho al estómago de este, luego un golpe izquierda en la mejilla, seguido de dos ganchos más en el plexo de su rival, quien ya le temblaban las rodillas.

-sus golpes son muy rápidos, debo usar mi jutus de expansión- pensaba el chico del clan akimichi, tratando de juntar sus manos, pero una patada con voltereta atrás evito esto. La haruno se había adelantado a la jugada de su oponente, ya que al tocar sus pies en el suelo, volvió con un ataque furioso de combinación entre derechas e izquierdas que movían el cuerpo de choji como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-¡es hora de finalizar esto!- grito sakura alzando su puño por los aires, mientras daba un pequeño salto, que le daba un mayor impulso a su ataque, otorgándose a la cara de choji un puñetazo devastador que lo lanzo contra una de las paredes del estadio, quedando incrustado en esta, -ese fue el golpe de la súper sakura- decía la peli rosa alzando su puño en el aire.

-¡haaaaa!- grito sasuke enviando la ráfaga de ki por encima de la cabeza del nara, quien miraba seriamente el ataque encimándose sobre él. Sin más remedio, el kamehameha estallo en la tierra creando un enorme agujero en este.

-¡masenko!- grito detrás de sasuke shikamaru, quien aparecía de la nada enviando la técnica más famosa de su sensei, quien veía con orgullo el despliegue de poder de sus alumnos, -lo logre, lo engañe con un clon de sombra- pensaba el coleta de piña, respirando agitadamente tras lanzar un ataque de ki tan potente.

-susanoo- eso fue lo único que escucho el nara, antes de ser golpeado por un puño gigante, el cual le daba justo en la cabeza, mandándolo directamente al suelo. Al disiparse el polvo, se podía ver a sasuke usando el mangekyou sharingan, mientras un exoesqueleto de color azul lo envolvía, aunque solo era el tronco de este.

-¡ese es susanoo!, ¿Cuándo fue que sasuke consiguió tal poder?- pregunto impresionada mikoto uchiha, denotando que ella ya sabía de esta habilidad. Por otro lado, los espectadores estaban sorprendidos por esta nueva técnica.

-¡la pelea a terminado, los ganadores son sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha!- anuncio el hijo mayor de Goku, quien al terminar de decir esto, fue de inmediato a ver las contusiones en shikamaru y choji.

-sasuke, me dijiste que no usarías eso a menos que fuera una emergencia- reprocho la peli rosa a su novio, quien descendía mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas de sangre que salían de sus ojos.

-lo siento, pero la verdad si fue una verdadera emergencia- respondió con un tono medio bromista el uchiha, sacando un suspiro de la haruno. Sasuke luego de terminar de aclarar esto, miro hacia las gradas donde se encontraba naruto, sonriéndole a este.

-sasuke se ha vuelto verdaderamente fuerte, pero yo también- al pensar esto, el uzumaki cambio sus ojos a un color rojo y una rasgadura en su pupila, -espero que nos veamos en la final- dijo en voz baja el joven uzumaki, mientras que ambos rivales y hermanos se veían a los ojos.

Un par de minutos después, luego de arreglar el campo de batalla por parte del ayudante del dios de la destrucción, se retomó las peleas. Las parejas en pelear eran las ex ninjas del sonido, tayuyá y kin contra los alumnos de kurenai, amigos de hace muchos años, kiba y shino. Los cuatro ya en el centro del cuadrilátero.

-al fin, mostrare a todos mi poder- decía kiba comenzando a estirar brazos, piernas y cuello de una forma arrogante.

-cerrare esa boca tan impetuosa de una buena vez por todas- respondió tayuyá con unos ojos que echaban llamas por derrotar a kiba.

-sonsulta, ¿Por qué ino y karin no participaron?- pregunto el aburame de repente, lo que saco un par de signos de pregunta a todos.

-es extraño que preguntes eso, pero si quieres saberlo, ahí tienes tu respuesta- exclamo la pelinegra, apuntando con su dedo pulgar a los palcos detrás de ella.

En ese lugar estaban karin e ino, las dos comportándose muy acarameladas con el joven sayayin mestizo, quien salía de las sombras con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. La uzumaki y la yamanaka en vez de participar en el torneo, quisieron mantenerse cerca del sayayin para ver como evolucionaba sus heridas después de la pelea contra freezer.

-oye shino, ¿Por qué preguntas algo tan trivial?- decía en tono confuso la pareja del mencionado, quien tomo distancia de los demás con sus manos en su chamarra.

-solo quise suavizar un poco el ambiente- respondió el controlador de insectos, con un tono neutral sin emociones.

-¡hey shino!- grito kin al aburame quien se dio la media vuelta para mirar a la chica, -la pelea aun no comienza así que, mejor resérvate tus insectos cuando dé comienzo- decía la ex shinobi del sonido, mostrando al chico insecto una especie de hormiga que sostenía con dos dedos.

La batalla daba inicio antes de lo esperado, una gran expectación generaba en las cabecillas de la hoja. Por otro lado, Gohan ya listo daba la partida del combate, kiba con fuerza desmesurada se lanzaba contra la pelirroja. Sin saber cómo, kin bloqueaba su ataque con sus manos, defendiendo a su amiga, la cual sacaba su flauta para luego posicionarse detrás de kin.

-escuchen la melodía que los llevara a su perdición- exclamo la pelirroja, poniendo sus labios en la flauta, entonando una canción bastante armoniosa pero chirriante a la vez.

-gentjutsus no funcionaran con nosotros- decía kiba aun con el puño en el centro del pecho de kin, la cual lo soportaba con sus brazos en forma de equis.

-no buscamos eso- exclamo la pelinegra, dando un salto atrás, mientras que su amiga desaparecía de la nada. Sin mostrar debilidad, kiba se volvió a lanzar al ataque, contra kin. La novia de goten dio una leve sonrisa, ya que a un metro de ella y el inuzuka, salto la pelirroja, lazando una patada voladora que conecto en la mejilla del chico perro, enviándolo al suelo.

-es su velocidad, debe ser eso para desaparecer de la nada- pensaba el chico insecto, tratando de mantener la calma. Viendo como la uzumaki desaparecía como la niebla, pero la tonada de la flauta continuaba por todo el sector.

-tarado, ¿Cómo rayos caí en una trampa tan obvia?- se decía kiba, limpiándose el rostro después de la patada, -debo concentrarme y sentir la energía de tayuyá- pensó el inuzuka, quien intentaba a realizar lo que dijo, pero al intentarlo, la música penetraba sus oídos, como si la melodía fuera cada vez más fuerte.

Por otro lado, kin no se quedaba atrás e iba directamente contra shino, quien con sus manos en los bolsillos, esperaba el ataque de la chica. Lanzando un golpe de puño a la altura de la cara del aburame, quien dejo pasara a la chica, usando sus pies para darle un golpe a la parte trasera de la rodilla de kin, haciendo que esta se arrodillara.

-se acabó- dijo shino usando un golpe de karate, para dejar inconsciente a la chica, su objetivo era el cuello, pero alrededor de su cuerpo, hilo de acero lo empezaba a rodear hasta ser atrapado por este.

-jamás me dejaría golpear por un ataque tan simple- exclamo la pelinegra, alzando el cuerpo de shino por los aires, hasta dejarlo caer con todo el peso de la gravedad contra la tierra, además a un lado de él, caía kiba luego de recibir un puñetazo de tayuyá en el rostro.

-¡me cansa esa maldita música!- grito kiba alzándose en sus pies, ya furibundo de ser humillado por la pelirroja, -los destruiré todo con mis colmillos de lobo- decía entre rugidos el inuzuka perdiendo el control.

-¡espera kiba!- grito el aburame, intentando detener al chico perro, pero este sin impórtale nada, se lanzó con su mejor técnica contra la peli carmesí.

-es muy fácil sacar de sus casillas a kiba- dijo la pelirroja, la cual esquivo el ataque del inuzuka, haciendo que este se estrellara contra la pared, las chicas pensaban que esto había sido todo para él, pero su remolino comenzó a estrellarse de un lado a otro, como si fuera la bola de un pinball.

-diablos, se ha vuelto completamente loco-decía kin la cual saltaba de un lado a otro. Shino por su parte, cada vez que la pelinegra daba un salto, este también se movía, pasando casi rozando con los ataque de su pareja que ahora aprecia más ser otro enemigo más.

-debo aprovechar esta oportunidad- pensó el aburame, expulsando una colonia de hormigas extractoras de chakra. Los pequeños insectos caminaban por los hilos de metal, dirigiéndose a la novia de goten.

-oh, no lo harás- dijo la controladora de hilos, expulsando estos de sus manos, dejando libre a shino.

-eso es, ya estoy libre- dijo con un tono algo alegre en el aburame, pero al divisar su vista en las chicas, estas hicieron un gesto al frente para que se volteara, un signo de interrogación apareció en la cabeza de shino, pero de inmediato un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

-¡aahhhh!- shino se volteo lentamente en dirección al grito de kiba, viendo como este se arrimaba a toda fuerza contra él, golpeándolo de lleno. El chico insecto dio varias vueltas en el aire antes de caer de cabeza contra la tierra, viéndose detrás de sus lentes un par de espirales blancas, indicando que este había sido abatido por su propio compañero.

-¿estas lista kin?- pregunto la pelirroja, alzando sus manos por delante.

-hagámoslo- respondió la pelinegra, también alzando sus manos.

-¡ahhhhh, venceré a ambas!- grito kiba dando vueltas y vueltas a todo poder y velocidad.

-¡bombardeo gemelo!- gritaron ambas chicas, enviando de sus manos, una ráfaga de ki dorada combinada hacia el chico perro. Ambas técnicas chocaron entre sí, donde kiba ganaba algo de terreno pero al estar usando sus colmillos de lobo, era cuestión de tiempo para que agotara su chakra. El momento llego, cuando los dos ataques estallaron entre sí.

-la pelea a terminado, la pareja ganadora es de las chicas- anuncio Gohan, mientras en el suelo estaban los cuerpos de shino y kiba, ambos con espirales en sus ojos.

-que estupidez, el tonto de kiba se exaspero por la música, mientras que shino no tuvo oportunidad contra kin- decía ino aferrada del brazo derecho de goten.

-y estoy segura que sasuke y sakura se dieron cuenta de esto- complemento karin mirando a la pareja uchiha, quienes se mantenían tranquilos luego de ver a sus próximos rivales triunfar.

La gente gritaba de emoción luego de escuchar el resultado de pelea, mientras ninjas médicos se llevaban al par de jóvenes, por el lado de las inuzukas, ambas se daban palmadas en sus caras por la tontería del joven chico de su clan. Pero no había tiempo que perder y las siguientes parejas ingresaron al campo de pelea.

-¡geniaaal, el poder de la juventud ruge en mi ser!- grito el cejotas, haciendo una entrada con mucha algarabía.

-ya, ya, mantengamos un perfil bajo gai- exclamaba el enmascarado, tratando de calmar a su compañero. El peli plata dio un largo suspiro mientras miraba hacia arriba, en el palco donde se encontraba su hija sentada en la falda de su madre.

-¡papá!- gritaba la pequeña yinari, moviendo sus manitos de arriba abajo, a lo que este la saludaba con su mano abierta. 18 también lo apoyaba brindándole una sonrisa suave y amorosa a su esposo.

-¡aaah, no olvides a tu magnifico padrino!- gritaba maito gai haciendo una pose de victoria, a la vez que sus dientes brillaban con el sol.

-jajaja padrino es payaso, jajajaja- reía la pequeña yinari apuntando a su padrino, quien caía en el suelo mientras un aura de depresión se cernía en su cuerpo.

-muuuu, yinari cree que solo soy un payaso- exclamo el hombre de grandes cejas, sacando las carcajadas de los presentes, hasta de la propia androide 18.

-por lo menor eres un payaso gracioso- comento Kakashi dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a su compañero, quien aún se mantenía en cuatro patas sobre la tierra.

-kakashi, ya debemos comenzar- decía en voz baja Gohan a su amigo, este a la vez que apuntaba con su pulgar donde el señor bills se mostraba muy impaciente.

-de acuerdo, veamos que tienen estas señoritas- exclamo el peli plata con sus manos en las caderas, a lo que tenten sonreía confiada y haku solo mantenía una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡yoooshhh!, Adelante tenten, quiero ver cuanto a avanzado mi mejor alumna- gritaba de emoción gai, recuperándose de su breve depresión, aunque su actitud aún seguía siendo muy vergonzosa.

-por favor gai sensei, solo por esta vez manténgase bajo control- decía la novia de goten y alumna de gai, tapándose el rostro de vergüenza.

-si ambas parejas están listas, ¡que comience la pelea!- grito Gohan dando inicio a la batalla, donde las chicas dieron el primer paso.

Tenten dio un gran salto por el aire, sacando sus pergaminos de convocación de atrás de su espalda, a lo que estos se abrían en pleno aire. Las habilidades de la chica usando sus armas, se mostraban cuando del papel, salían una variedad de bolas de acero con puntas, estas caían a gran velocidad contra la pareja rival.

-cuando traten de esquivar, haku estará lista para atraparlos- pensó la peli marrón, que miraba de reojo a su amiga, la cual hacia señas de mano preparando su trampa de cristal.

Gai y Kakashi se miraron entre sí, a lo que se asintieron mutuamente. A través de patadas y puñetazos, enviaron las bolas de acero contra haku, la cual veía con tranquilidad como las armas ahora eran usadas contra ella. Tenten abrió sus ojos de la impresión, ya que esas bolas eran de un peso bastante alto, además de sus púas deberían servir para detener a Kakashi y su maestro.

-¡esquívalas haku!- grito la especialista en armas. La princesa de hielo con una sonrisa en su cara, coloco sus manos en el suelo, invocando una pared de hielo tan alta que llegaba hasta donde tenten estaba suspendida en el aire, dejando que esta se parara sobre ella.

-estilo de hielo, jutsu muro de cristal- exclamo la novia de goten, viendo a través del muro congelado, como las bolas de acero eran detenidas por esta.

-bien, error mío, ¿Qué tal si comenzamos de nuevo?- pregunto más relajada tenten a su amiga, a lo cual esta movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa.

La pelea se reanudo cada quien contra su oponente. Gai se enfrentaba a la especialista en armas, la cuales usaba espadas gemelas para detener a su maestro, pero este bloqueaba sus ataques con habilidad, mientras que por otro lado, Kakashi y haku se enfrascaban en una pelea de artes marciales, con el peli plata presionando a la princesa de hielo.

-aun sin usar el sharingan, eres un oponente formidable Kakashi- alabo haku a su rival, quien detenía un puñetazo de la pelinegra.

-no crea que sea necesario por el momento- respondió el hatake, lanzando un puñetazo a lo que haku lo detuvo con la palma abierta, ahora transformándose en una batalla de poder absoluto. Ambos con miradas duras en sus ojos, aumentaban su poder esta hacer visible su ki que los rodeaba. Un par de minutos duro esto, hasta que el hatake, con un rápido movimiento, uso una táctica del judo, para tomar el brazo de la chica y lanzándola sobre su cabeza hacia su pared de hielo.

-¿eh?- hizo un gesto Kakashi, quien extrañamente no era soltado por haku, pareciendo que la chica quería llevárselo con él, pero la pared de hielo ya estaba casi encima de ella.

-el hielo no afecta a la princesa de hielo- con esas palabras de haku, esta misma ingreso en el hielo, como si de agua se tratase, llevándose consigo el brazo derecho de Kakashi, quien quedaba estancado por esta pared.

-me atrapo- pensó el peli plata, a lo que haku desde el interior del hielo, realizaba señas de mano.

-¡no te preocupes Kakashi, yo te salvare!- gritaba gai desde lo alto, dando una patada alta hacia tenten, la cual tuvo que dar un paso atrás para evitarla.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, dio un gran salto para dar una patada de hacha para romper el hielo, pero de este mismo, como si fuera una sustancia maleable, salió disparado un puño congelado directamente contra el especialista en taijutsu que lo golpeo directo en las joyas de la familia. Los ojos de gai casi salían de sus cuencas y de su boca saliva emergía.

-dios- fue la última palabra del cejotas, a la vez que caía estrepitosamente hacia el suelo con sus manos en la entrepierna, sacando las carcajadas de todo el estadio.

-maldición, gai- pensó el enmascarado mirando a su compañero.

-no te distraigas, aunque ya es muy tarde- exclamo la princesa de hielo. Kakashi se dio cuenta muy tarde, como su cuerpo empezaba a rodearse de hielo, -estilo de hielo, jutsu tumba de cristal- dijo la pelinegra saliendo de su ambiente, mientras Kakashi era congelado por completo, siendo una estatua de hielo.

-excelente haku, con esto la pelea ya ha terminado- exclamo tenten confiada, acompañando a su compañera. Haku por otro lado pensaba diferente que su compañera.

-algo raro está pasando, Kakashi no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente y además, Gohan no ha declara nuestra victoria- pensaba la princesa de hielo, mirando fijamente su entorno, -a no ser que…- los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron como platos, para luego darse la vuelta a mirar a tenten.

-¿no deberían anunciar nuestra victoria?- pregunto despreocupadamente la peli marrón, pero antes de darse cuenta, un par de manos emergieron de la tierra tomándola de los tobillos.

-una trampa- pensó la pelinegra, mientras que los perros ninjas atrapaban los brazos de la chicas y por atrás de esta, Kakashi emergia con sus manos entrelazadas. Con la fuerza de un mazo, el peli plata le dio un golpe en el cuello de la experta en armas, la cual cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

-maldición, ¿Cómo lo hizo?- se preguntó la princesa de hielo, mirando hacia donde debería estar el cuerpo del peli plata, pero en este no había nada, -pero si estuve sintiendo su ki todo el tiempo- exclamo haku, quien daba un salto mortal hacia atrás, refugiándose en la pared de hielo. Kakashi terminaba la invocación de sus perros y el clon debajo de la tierra.

-que quede claro que ese no era un clon de sombra, esa técnica se llama cuadruplicación, aunque solo me separe en dos- explicaba el peli plata con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

-uso la técnica de tenshihan, oculto su ki mientras que su doble luchaba por él- pensó Gohan admirado por la inteligencia de su mejor amigo.

-es decir que solo estuve peleando contra tu doble, mientras que permanecías oculto debajo de la tierra- respondió la princesa de hielo, a lo que el hatake asintió con la cabeza.

-ahora ya estamos a mano, gai y tenten están fuera de combate- decía el enmascarado quien levantaba sus manos en dirección a haku, -pero pronto seré solo yo- al terminar de decir esto, de las manos de Kakashi, salió disparado una ráfaga de ki de gran tamaño hacia la pared de hielo.

-lo único que puedo hacer es esto- pensó la princesa de hielo, la cual salió de la pared desde la parte superior de la estructura la cual se hacía pedazos, esto gracias al ataque de Kakashi.

Haku no se daría por vencida, a lo que aprovecho los pedazos de hielo que volaban por los aires, para realizar el jutsu de picos de cristal. Como balas a toda potencia, los picos iban hacia Kakashi, quien los esquivaba con gran rapidez. A lo que esquivaba, la princesa de hielo, comenzaba a correr usando un pico ahora para malearlo como una espada congelada.

-¡haaaa!- con un grito de guerra, la novia de goten usaba su espada para dar tajos verticales, hacia el peli plata quien retrocedía cada vez más, pero mientras lo hacía, también lograba mover sus manos buscando un jutsu el cual fue su espada relámpago.

Con un golpe en seco, la espada eléctrica del hatake, destruyo en pequeños carámbanos de hielo la espada de haku, la cual apretando sus dientes, uso una esfera de ki para impactar el cuerpo del peli plata que era expulsado hacia atrás por el golpe de energía, ahora ambos contrincantes a varios metros el uno al otro.

-ha sido una pelea interesante, pero creo que ya he comprobado la fuerza de ustedes y con las peleas anteriores, estimo la fuerza de los demás- decía el peli plata con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-entiendo lo que quieres decir Kakashi, creo que tengo un sentimiento similar a usted, además no entre a este torneo para ganar- exclamo la pelinegra bastante tranquila, sonriendo afablemente como lo suele hacer.

-entonces está claro- respondió el peli plata, levantando su mano al igual que la princesa de hielo. Con un sonoro "nos rendimos", concluyo esta pelea sin ganadores, el estadio fue invadido por gritos de algarabía y aplausos por una gran pelea brindada por los cuatro guerreros.

-tenten estará decepcionada cuando despierte- exclamo haku, ayudando a su amiga, alzándola en su hombro derecho.

-gai, bueno ya veré como lo animo- decía el enmascarado, cogiendo a su compañero como un saco de patatas. Mientras tanto, en las gradas altas, donde se encontraba la gente importante, bills miraba con atención a Kakashi.

-¿le sucede algo señor?- pregunto wiss, a lo que el aludido dio una última mirada al peli plata y luego a su esposa.

-esos dos hubieran sido una gran adición al equipo- exclamo bills, refiriéndose a la pareja de Kakashi y 18.

-lástima que no les intereso sumarse- comento el ángel, a la vez que la próxima pelea ya se estaba cocinando en el centro del ring.

Fuu y temari, contra las esposas de Gohan, hana y samui, las cuales ya estiraban en medio del campo. Como la pelea anterior había sido anulada, esta batalla contaba con una ventaja para la pareja ganadora, la cual llegaría a las instancias finales sin pelear una ronda más.

-bien pequeñas, veamos lo que tienen- decía hana con una sonrisa de dientes afilados. Samui por su lado, daba leves saltos de arriba abajo, a lo que sus senos daban varios rebotes que dejaban al sayayin mestizo hipnotizado con sus bamboleos.

-hermano mayor, ya es hora de pelear- exclamo fuu con molestia o mejor dicho, celos por los enormes seños de la rubia. Cabe destacar que la peli verde aún era una chica de pecho plano, comparándose a sakura y temari bueno, tenía senos en desarrollo.

-oh se verdad, bien si ambas parejas están preparadas, ¡peleen!- grito Gohan, dando comienzo a la batalla.

-voy por las senos de vaca- dijo la peli verde, lanzándose con sus alas de insecto contra samui. Sin intimidarse, la rubia aprovecho lo apresurada que estaba fuu para atacar, llevándose a la peli verde encima, dándole una embestida con su hombro derecho.

-no te apresures fuu- regaño la chica de la arena, moviendo su abanico de un lado a otro, desplegando las tres lunas purpuras, sin quitar el ojo de encima a hana.

-sabes, siempre me ha parecido bastante interesante ese abanico temari, pero yo prefiero estas- hana levanto sus manos, mostrando que en sus dedos, poseía una especia de garras de metal, detalladamente eran anillos con garras afiladas.

-ven, perra- con los ojos amenazantes, retaba temari a la esposa de Gohan, la cual con un rugido se lanzó a lo bestia contra la pelirrubia. Corriendo de un lado a otro, hana venia ver los ataques de temari con su abanico.

Por otra parte, una pelea de artes marciales pura se generaba entre samui y fuu, las cuales ya sea con patadas o puños, ninguna cedía ante la otra. Fuu lanzaba una patada a la cabeza de samui y esta la detenía con su antebrazo y a al contrario pasaba con esta. Buscando su oportunidad, la mujer de grandes pechos se hecho hacia atrás y con una mano envió una ráfaga de ki contra su oponente.

-eso no me dará- pensó la oji naranja, dando un salto a los aires, pero un par de brazos detrás de su espalda la aprisionaron por completo, -diablos, me engaño- dijo con molestia fuu, sintiendo los músculos de samui.

-hacia abajo- con fuerza bruta, la pelirrubia cayó en picada con la chica de piel de ébano en sus brazos, aunque de cabeza ambas. Un bombazo explosivo recibió la peli verde, enterrándose en la tierra, pero la combinación de pelea no termino en ese instante, ya que la joven de grandes pecho, tomo las piernas de su rival y las coloco en sus hombros, a continuación tomo la playera de fuu con sus manos, la elevo en el aire y la dejo caer con fuerza al suelo.

-con un demonio fuu- decía temari, usando su abanico para detener a hana, la cual la presionaba con sus garras de acero.

-pensaba que la poseedora del siete colas sería una rival más fuerte- comento hana con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes a la pelirrubia. Temari solo atino a chasquear la lengua, ejerciendo mayor presión en su abanico, causando que hana saltara varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡no nos subestimen!- grito temari, balanceando su arma, creando una infinidad de guadañas de aire. Los ataques fueron repelidos por hana, la cual daba vueltas sobre ella misma, creando una especia de tornado que detenía el ataque por completo.

-¡tara!, y ahora- pensó hana haciendo una pose con sus manos en el aire. De un momento a otro, la joven inuzuka desapareció de la vista de temari, reapareciendo detrás de ella en una milésima de segundo.

-eso fue…- la chica de la arena, estaba anonadada al ver una de las habilidades más fuertes entre las mujeres son de más alto nivel.

-kaioken- dijo en voz baja hana, impactando a la rubia con su puño derecho en el estómago de temari, enviándola a volar varios metros hasta chocar contra la pared de concreto, quedando esta estampada en ella, con los brazos a los lados y sus piernas ligeramente abiertas.

-¿no crees que te pasaste hana?- pregunto la rubia de grandes pechos, acompañando a su compañera de marrón cabello.

-debía hacerlo así, o…- en ese instante, fuu levitaba lentamente desde el suelo, donde el aura roja de su bestia con cola, la envolvía como un manto rojo. Temari por otro lado, destrozaba la pared a la vez que apretaba sus puños y elevaba su ki hasta hacerlo visible.

-no mostrarían toda su fuerza- complemento samui las palabras de su amiga.

Las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más interesantes en el torneo que decidirá a los contendientes para el verdadero torneo entre universos. Aún quedan las batallas más épicas por seguir, solo dos ganaran y la pregunta que se esta gestionando en estos momentos, es ¿Quiénes llegaran al final? Y ¿Quiénes serán los ganadores?, esto se definirá y las preguntas serán respondidas en los próximos capítulos de esta historia.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo, el torneo continuara en el siguiente capítulo, del cual creo que terminaremos esta parte, actualizare "tú eres mi salvadora y yo protector", y luego el torneo de los universos seis y siete, también quiero dejar algo claro. No habrá saga de black Goku, ya que es un sinsentido en la serie y en mi historia seria aun peor. Con todo eso dicho, me despido deseándoles un buen día.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM


	23. Chapter 23

Saludos a todos los que siguen la historia, no tengo mucho que decir que agradecer a:

 **Esaens12**

 **nicogomez884**

 **jefferson0390**

 **kaiser akuma 7**

 **lautaro zalazar**

 **sanslash332**

 **TheAdonisK**

 **Wildboy**

Bueno es todo, ninguna de las series me pertenece, sin mas he aquí el capitulo:

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 23: el torneo llega a su punto culmine, la fuerza de la lluvia.

Reanudamos la pelea, donde las parejas de samui y hana se enfrentaban contra temari y fuu. Una pelea sin cuartel que podría verse como una victoria aplastante de las esposas de Gohan contra las novias de goten. Luego de una muestra excepcional de samui con sus técnicas de lucha, además de la velocidad y habilidad incomparable de hana, habían dejado a la chica de la arena contra la pared y a fuu tirada en el suelo.

No se equivoquen, ya que la verdadera batalla aun no comenzaba, ya que como dicen solo fue un calentamiento para las esposa de Gohan y un balde de agua fría para las novias de goten. Estas últimas abrieron los ojos y pensaron que la forma en que peleaban, no era la correcta, debían mostrar más de su fuerza y habilidades, mostrar lo aprendido en estos años, algo que esperaban hana y fuu.

-bien ancianas, es hora de ponerlas en su lugar- decía fuu alzándose a los aires, invocando su sexta ala de insecto, usando la armadura de hueso del siete colas.

-anciana- dijo con voz de molestia samui, a la cual le aparecía una vena de furia en su frente, -te crees muy valiente, ¿verdad mocosa?- decía la pelirrubia colocando sus manos al costado.

-empecemos el segundo round- con estas palabras, la pelea entre la portador de chomei y la joven de la roca, volvía a retomarse. El intercambio de golpes no se hizo esperar, donde ambas a simple vista, se veían bastante igualadas. Por otro lado, temari caía al suelo, alzando su abanico sobre su hombro, viendo con enojo a la peli castaña hija de tsume.

-eres más ruda de lo que parece chiquilla- decía hana caminando de un lado a otro, sin perder de vista a su rival, -ya has visto lo que puedo hacer, la pregunta es ¿Cómo contratacaras en este momento?- pregunto hana colocándose en pose de pelea.

-esto- en voz baja hablo la rubia, la que lanzaba su abanico a los cielos. Hana alzo una ceja viendo desprevenida el arma de su rival. Temari lanzo un puñetazo a la nada, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un golpe directo a la cara de hana, envió está a deslizarse por la tierra.

La novia de goten, mientras su enemiga se arrastraba por el suelo, salto hacia su abanico, usándolo para lanzar una ráfaga de aire contra hana. La hija de tsume, se detuvo en seco y bloqueo el ataque con sus manos en forma de equis, pero al hacer esto, perdió de vista a temari por un par de segundos, segundos que uso la rubia para usar su abanico para impulsarse hacia hana.

-¡ahora me toca a mí!- grito temari, tomando a hana del cuello de su camisa, para luego alzarla por encima de ella y dejarla caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la tierra, estampando a esta frente a ella.

-¡gaagghhh!- de la boca de hana, escupía una gran bocanada de saliva. Aprovechando la oportunidad dada, temari puso sus manos al costado, preparando un ataque definitivo.

-kaaameeeehaaaameeee…- lo más rápido posible y con gotas de sudor cayendo de su cara, la pelirrubia acumulaba ki en su costado. Hana no era tonta y al escuchar estas palabras, supo que estaba en peligro, a lo que uso sus manos para apoyarse en el suelo y con una patada de mula, intento golpear a temari, la cual dejando de lado su ataque de energía, dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque.

-esta chica es peligrosa- pensó hana mirando de reojo a su rival, la cual volvía a tomar su abanico entre sus manos, planeando su próximo ataque, -si es así, no debo dejarla realizar sus combinaciones de ataque- pensó la inuzuka, levantándose del suelo a lo que tronaba sus manos, dándole la espalda a temari.

Hana volvía al ataque con toda su velocidad, usando el ataque del kaioken en su cuerpo, a lo que temari solo atino a cubrirse el rostro para recibir el impacto de la inuzuka, que la envió hacia atrás, por su lado la hija de tsume, estaba sorprendida de la capacidad de reacción de la novia de goten, la cual daba un mortal hacia adelante, usando la misma pared en la cual fue estampada hace unos momentos.

-¡aahhh!- grito la novia de goten, lanzándose contra hana la cual la esperaba con sus garras afiladas, pero se podía notar cierto cansancio en la cara de la peli castaña, -tal vez yo no pueda usar el kaioken, pero aun así ganare- pensó la rubia, volviendo a usar su abanico para generar una ráfaga de viento. Mientras se gestaba esta batalla, samui y fuu seguían con la suya, ambas dándose de golpes sin ninguna contemplación.

-¡toma!- grito fuu dando un puñetazo en la mejilla a samui, el cual resonó por todo el lugar-

-¡ten!- respondió la pelirrubia, usando ahora su gancho izquierdo para sacar el aire de los pulmones a fuu al golpearla en la boca del estómago.

-no me rendiré- gruñía la portadora del siete colas, volviendo al ataque con un cabezazo en el centro de la cara de la joven de grandes pechos, pero está recuperándose levanto su pierna y con una patada tierra aire, levanto aún más por los aires a la peli verde.

-¡vuelve al suelo!- samui grito a la vez que tomaba de los tobillos a su rival, a lo que dio el uso de la fuerza de sus brazos para lanzarla en picada contra la tierra.

Fuu no pudo hacer nada, solo caer con todo su peso a la tierra, dejándola enterrada un par de metros debajo del suelo. Samui sonreía confiada después de lo hecho, es más, preparaba el famoso kamehameha que le fue enseñado por Gohan. Este plan no se llevó a cabo, ya que de encima de su cabeza, fue golpeada por una bola de energía que superaba su tamaño, enviándola a ella con la espalda quemada contra la tierra.

-jejejeje, antes de que me lanzaras por los aires, deje un bola de ki encima de ti samui, la cual pude controlar a distancia- explicaba la peli verde, emergiendo de la tierra riendo maliciosamente. Samui estaba que echaba llamas por ser engañada de tal manera, pero de alguna forma mantenía la calma.

-debo reconocerlo mocosa, fue una buena táctica, pero aun así no me podrás vencer- decía la pelirrubia comenzando a realizar sellos de manos. Fuu al darse cuenta de esto, abrió su boca generando una de las técnicas de las bestias con colas.

-naruto ya lo logro y yo lo he perfeccionado- pensó la novia de goten, aumentando de tamaño la bola de color negro, -¡bijuudama!- grito la portadora de chomei. La fuerza de este ataque, detuvo el combate entre hana y temari, las cuales se fijaron ahora en la poderosa bomba de energía.

-estilo de tierra, jutsu paredes de roca- exclamo con voz cansada la pelirrubia, invocando pared tras pared de roca sólida, pero la bola de energía destruía una tras otra, generándose pasó a paso hasta samui.

-¡adelante!- grito temari apoyando al ataque de su amiga y compañera, distrayéndose de su propia pelea aunque hana, tampoco estaba muy interesada en esto.

-no me queda otra opción- pensó la joven de grandes pechos, alzando sus manos frente al ataque, deteniéndolo como esta pudiera con sus manos desnudas, pero la fuerza de la bijuudama era de tal magnitud, que era arrastrada hacia atrás.

-¡imposible!- grito la portadora del siete colas, abriendo sus ojos de la sorpresa, como varios de los espectadores en el coliseo. Algunos impactados, otros esperaban esto, como Gohan, quien compendia en primera mano la fuerza de sus esposas, no solo físicamente si no también mentalmente. Ahora se comprobaba con samui que soportaba la bola de energía con sus manos.

-debo ir a ayudarla- pensó hana preparándose para atacar la bola negra con los jutsus de su propio clan, pero de un momento a otro esta se detuvo en seco, ya que sintió un escalofrió en su espalda. Era samui la cual la veía de reojo, como si estuviera diciéndole algo. La peli castaña asintió con la cabeza, descifrando la mirada de su compañera de equipo.

-déjamelo a mi amiga- pensó hana cerrando sus ojos, a la vez que bajaba sus rodillas y abría sus manos, algo que no capto temari, quien veía con emoción como el ataque de fuu comenzaba a consumir por completo el cuerpo de la pelirrubia.

-¡estalla!- gritaron ambas novias del pequeño goten, a lo que un pilar de oscuridad se elevó y consumió por completo a samui, destruyendo todo a su paso en un radio de una decena de metros. Como la mayor parte de las explosiones de grandes tamaños, una cortina de humo cubría la zona en donde se encontraba la pelirrubia.

Ningún sonido se escuchaba en el campo de pelea o en las propias gradas, solo el que hacia el viento al soplar, los pájaros que pasaban por ahí o los insectos del bosque, ya que todos estaban expectantes al resultado, el cual fue resuelto en el momento en que el humo alrededor se esfumo por completo. El cuerpo de la pelirrubia emanaba una humareda de color blanco, sus manos estaban al costado y su cabello tapaba sus ojos, pero aún se mantenía de pie.

-diablos, pero bueno un ataque más y estará acabada- exclamo la peli verde, encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que levantaba su mano derecha, -esta pelea es mía- lista para lanzar una ráfaga de ki.

-kaioken- con un sigilo digno de un ninja, hana se lanzó con su aura roja contra fuu, acertando en menos de unos segundos, un puñetazo brutal en la cara de la chica que la envió a volar.

Sin detenerse en ese golpe, la chica volvía a volar ahora con una patada en el plexo de la chica, luego desapareció y reapareció por detrás de la oji anaranjada, dándole un golpe de mazo en la espalda enviándola a la tierra. Antes de que la chica llegara a la tierra, hana fue más rápida y la espero hasta que llegara. En el momento de caer, a unos centímetros del suelo, de nueva cuenta la pateo alzando en el aire, para luego dejarse caer con un codazo fuerte en el pecho de la portadora del siete colas.

-¡aahhhh!- grito hana ejerciendo presión en su ataque, hundiendo el cuerpo de fuu en la tierra. La inuzuka bajo las miradas de sorpresa en el estadio, se levantaba del suelo con varias gotas de sudor cayendo de su cara y una respiración agitada, denotando su cansancio.

-maldita, me las pagaras- pensó temari aumentando su ki, lista para vengar a su compañera de equipo, ahora solo era ella y hana, siendo esta ultima la más exhausta y una presa fácil para terminar. Fuu por su lado, estaba inconsciente perdiendo su forma unida a la bestia en su interior.

-ya no puedo seguir, este último kaioken me dejo sin energía- pensaba la peli castaña, mirando de reojo a temari. La joven del abanico comenzó a correr a toda velocidad con su abanico por detrás, lista para moverlo y acabar con la pelea.

-maseko- con una voz agitada y apenas con energía, una onda de energía dorada impactaba de lleno a temari, enviándola a una de las paredes, dejándola en malas condiciones.

-n..no.. pue..de ser- decía la pelirrubia, que recibió el ataque de lleno con su cuerpo. Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta, samui estaba con sus manos por delante, señal de que ella había lanzado el ataque con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-jejeje, anciana eh- fueron las últimas palabras de samui antes de caer inconsciente y las ultimas que escucho temari, mientras su mundo se volvía negro.

-las ganadoras de esta pelea es….- antes de que Gohan diera un veredicto, se escucho como por detrás de él, hana también caía al suelo, -un empate, ninguno de los equipos avanza en el torneo- exclamo el mestizo, quien había atrapado a samui entre sus brazos y sin perder el tiempo, también fue a revisar el estado de hana.

-el kaio ken fue mucho para ella- exclamo Goku con los brazos cruzados.

-aunque ambas parejas lucharon con gran valentía- agrego wiss con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-ya no importa, Que sigan los siguientes- exclamo bills con una mueca de aburrimiento en su rostro, realizando un ademan con su mano para que continuara el torneo. Cabe destacar que esta pelea hubo un cierto cambio, ya que shizune no pudo con la presión y fue reemplazada por samui en un último instante, solo para dar coherencia a esta pelea.

-hey hana, ¿porque caíste en el último segundo?- pregunto el mestizo árbitro, quien llevaba a ambas mujeres en un brazo cada una, -pudiste haber ganado con solo mantenerte en pie- decía en voz baja el sayayin, quien desaparecía entre el pasillo que llevaba a la arena de combate.

-sabía que a ti no te engañaría cariño, pero tengo una razón para ello...- decía hana dando un leve suspiro antes de continuar, -esas chicas de verdad se esforzaron por derrotarnos y mostrar su poder que en una ocasión pensé en dejarlas ganar, pero eso no estaría bien ¿verdad?- decía con una sonrisa en sus labios la chica inuzuka.

-entonces optaste por un empate, me siento muy orgulloso de ti- respondió el hijo mayor de Goku quien veía a su hermano menor con las valientes guerreras llevándolas a la enfermería.

-¿podría recibir un pequeño premio?, por fis- dijo hana poniendo los verdaderos ojos de cachorro al sayayin, pero a Gohan ya no le importaba nada esos ojos, él haría lo que fuera por sus mujeres y sin decir nada mas o hacer algún gesto, se inclinó y capturo los labios de la peli castaña que disfrutaba de estos momentos románticos con su esposo.

(Volviendo a la arena de pelea)

-como Gohan se encuentra ocupado, yo me encargare de ser el árbitro- decía Goku apareciendo en el centro del cuadrilátero, -además así podre ver las peleas de mejor manera- pensaba para si mismo el líder de los son, riéndose internamente. Mientras este pensaba, las parejas que participarían llegaban a su encuentro.

-huy, bajaste la guardia- mei con su picardía le dio un agarrón al trasero de Goku quien dio un leve salto.

-por tu izquierda corazón- ahora era kushina que le daba una palmada al sayayin de raza pura.

-jejejeje- reía el sayayin quien conocía a sus chicas y siempre que tenían la oportunidad, lo molestaban de una u otra forma. Naruto y hinata también se hacían presentes, pero el rubio estaba con una mueca seria en su cara, viendo a su madre como un enemigo más y no dejar que sus emociones lo distrajeran de su objetivo principal.

-no perderé aquí, yo y hinata seremos los representantes del universo siete- pensaba el joven uzumaki. Hinata por el otro lado, estaba un poco preocupada por su novio, ya que no se mostraba listo para la pelea si no un poco distraído. La distracción puede ser fatal en una pelea.

-bien hijo, veamos lo que tienen tú y tu novia- comento kushina colocándose en pose de pelea, pero mei no lo hacía. A naruto no le importo la ex mizukage y esperaba la partida para ir a arremeter contra su madre.

-si ya están listos, comiencen- exclamo el sayayin dando la partida al encuentro número cinco del torneo.

-¡aahhhh!- sin pensarlo dos veces, el uzumaki menor se lanzó con todo poder hacia la chica habanero. No resulto como lo espero el uzumaki, ya que solo a unos metros de su objetivo, fue interceptado de lleno por una patada de mei en su rostro que lo largo hacia la izquierda.

-¡naruto!- grito la oji perla que a la velocidad de un rayo atrapaba a su novio en el aire.

-gracias hinata- decía el rubio frotándose la cabeza, mientras miraba de mala manera a mei.

-espero que con ese golpe hayas reaccionado ya naruto- comento la madre del mencionado chico, quien mostraba una mueca de confusión en su rostro, -bajaste la guardia en pleno combate en parejas, aun no estás preparado para convertirte en un legitimo ninja o guerrero naruto- decía kushina negando con la cabeza. Naruto se puso de pie mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-¡aahhh!- rugió naruto estrellando de lleno su frente contra el suelo, creando un leve agujero en la tierra. Los espectadores veían con los ojos abiertos a la reacción del uzumaki.

-diablos, eso debió doler- comento anko desde las gradas con una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

-naruto- decía preocupada la hyuga, intentando levantar a su novio pero este como revivido de los muertos se puso de pie con un gran chichón en su frente del cual menaba humo.

-discúlpame por hacerte preocupar hinata pero ahora todo estará bien- exclamo el joven uzumaki con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, -bien, es hora de comenzar el verdadero combate- comento el rubio ahora comportándose de manera diferente, más enfocado en la pelea.

-si naruto- respondió la oji perla también con una suave sonrisa en su cara, a la vez que imitaba la pose de su novio.

-bien, creo que estos chicos están listos para la verdadera pelea- hablo mei con sus manos en las caderas a lo que su compañera le sonreía.

-entonces hagamos el primer movimiento- ofreció kushina levantando su palma derecha.

-estoy de acuerdo- respondió mei también alzando su mano.

Una gran acumulación de poder comenzó a generarse en las manos de las esposas de Goku, la cual llegaba a un tamaño considerable para un ataque de gran potencia. Hinata y naruto se miraron el uno con el otro a lo que ambos se asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a correr en diferentes direcciones.

-tratan de escapar mei- hablo kushina viendo en la dirección de su hijo, mientras que mei en dirección a hinata.

-si es así no los dejes escapar- al terminar esta frase, las mujeres comenzaron a lanzar una gran cantidad de bolas de energía a naruto y hinata respectivamente, pero todas estas explotaban en el suelo.

Los jóvenes casi daban la vuelta completa del estadio. Ya listos para encontrarse de frente una vez más, mientras que estallidos eran generados detrás de ellos. La pareja se encontró y casi como si se conectaran mentalmente o eso era lo que pareciese, dieron un salto en dirección a sus oponentes quienes seguían lanzando sus bolas de ki pero los jóvenes sabían esquivar cada ataque con precisión hasta solo estar a unos metros de ellos, naruto frente a kushina y hinata contra mei.

-vengan pequeños- exclamo mei colocándose en pose de pelea, lista para recibir a hinata. Kushina estaba de igual forma pero algo no le cabía en la cabeza, como si algo estuviera mal.

-¡a tu izquierda mei!- grito la pelirroja uzumaki a oídos sordos, ya que antes de que intuyera lo que estaba mal, hinata y naruto cambiaron rápidamente de dirección en un solo paso en falso, lo que confundió a mei ya que hinata no apuntaba a ella si no a kushina y naruto a ella.

-¡demasiado tarde!- grito el joven de cabellos dorados, impactando de lleno un puñetazo en la cara de la esposa de Goku, enviándola varios metros en el aire antes de caer.

Por otro lado, hinata uso el puño suave a toda potencia contra la mujer uzumaki, pero esta logro cubrirse con sus brazos en forma de equis, pero aun así fue arrastrada unos cuantos metros por el suelo. Su defensa fue perfecta y podría contratacar pero no fue así. Las manos de kushina estaban adormecidas después del golpe y hinata aprovecho para barrer sus pies y hacerla caer en el suelo.

-ahora naruto- dijo la hyuga mirando a los cielos donde el joven uzumaki ya estaba en picada contra su madre.

-¡rasengan!- grito el portador del kyubi usando la técnica característica en su arsenal para acertar un golpe directo en el cuerpo de kushina, la cortina de polvo típica de estos ataques, envolvió el cuerpo de la pelirroja mientras naruto daba un salto para alejarse y ver si su ataque funciono.

-buen ataque hijo, pero…- desde la humareda salió una cadena dorada contra el rubio uzumaki quien esquivaba está haciéndose a un lado, luego varias de estas cadenas dispersaban el humo mostrando a la pelirroja uzumaki con sus propias cadenas la envolvían.

-una armadura contra el rasengan, muy buena idea kushina- exclamo mei la cual se posicionaba a un lado de su compañera.

-comenzamos todos otra vez, ¿estas lista hinata?- pregunto el rubio a su novia que asentía con la cabeza, -entonces no me seguiré conteniendo- naruto se puso sus manos en el suelo como un animal.

-yo tampoco lo hare- dijo la pelinegra, mientras su ki se elevaba por los aires. De sus manos aparecían las cabezas de los felinos de chakra color azul.

-vaya, estos chicos no se están con bromas- decía mei viendo como la pareja mostraba sus haces bajo la manga.

-no te entretengas mei, su fuerza esta más allá de la comprensión en estos segundos y nosotras debemos igualarlo- decía kushina dejando de lado su armadura de cadenas, estas solo flotaban detrás de ella.

 **-¡graaaaaghhh!-** rugió el portador de kurama mientras el manto de chakra negro y rojo lo envolvía, pero no solo eso ya que la armadura de hueso del zorro también protegía su cuerpo, naruto ya podía usar la séptima cola del kyubi.

-mei, ve con hinata, yo me encargo de naruto- exclamo kushina mientras una gota de sudor caía de su mejilla. La ex líder de la niebla dio un ligero suspiro y salto a la batalla.

 **-¡graaaghhh!-** rugio de nueva cuenta el uzumaki, destrozando de un golpe la tierra frente a él, generando una cortina de polvo frente a los ojos de la terumi.

-¿Qué rayos?- se dijo a si misma mei, pero de entre el polvo rugían las palmas de hinata que le dio directamente en el rostro, seguida por otro más en su estómago y una patada alta a los cielos.

-fue una distracción- exclamo alarmada kushina que usaba sus cadenas para ayudar a mei, pero debajo de sus pies, las manos de naruto emergieron y la tomaron de los tobillos, -naruto- pensó kushina la cual intentaba librarse pero el rubio era más fuerte y no la dejaba ir.

-¡aahhhh!- grito hinata, invocando su propulsión en la planta de sus pies con el jutsu de agua, aventándose directamente hacia los cielos con sus puños por delante.

-no me vencerás tan fácil niña- decía mei realizando sellos de mano, -estilo de agua, escudo acuático- dijo la ex mizukage, invocando de sus manos un escudo de agua que detendrían el ataque de hinata.

-¡lo atravesare!- grito la novia del uzumaki expulsado ki en un solo instante al momento de impactar el escudo, destruyéndolo en el acto.

-no puede ser- fue lo último dicho por mei al ser golpeada con gran brutalidad en el plexo. La fuerza fue de tal medida que una onda expansiva atravesó su cuerpo.

-bien, se acabó muchachito- dijo la pelirroja con enfado, mientras explotaba su ki, -¡kaio ken!- grito la uzumaki llevándose consigo a naruto quien no la dejaba ir y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de detenerla.

 **-¡aaahhhh, aun no!-** grito el rubio aumentando aún más su fuerzas, deteniendo por unos segundos a su madre, segundos preciosos que aprovecho su novia para realizar su segundo ataque.

Mei estaba a la deriva con un dolor que el paralizaba el cuerpo, mientras que hinata se posicionaba detrás de ellas con sus manos juntas sobre su cabeza. Con el golpe característico de un guerrero z, le dio un mazazo en la espalda a mei, enviándola contra la tierra de cara. Kushina se libero de naruto y fue directamente contra la oji perla, aunque debajo de ella mientras mei caía, otro naruto emergía de la tierra con un rasengan en su mano derecha, pero este era un clon común y corriente.

-maldición mei- pensó la suegra de hinata pero sin detenerse le dio un golpe directo al rostro de la hyuga enviándola a un lado del estadio, donde esta se estrelló contra una pared y su compañera se estrellaba contra un rasengan.

Ambas compañeras de equipo, se encontraban lastimadas. Mei luego de una sucesión de golpes combinados de la pareja hyuga uzumaki, mientras que hinata luego de un poderoso gancho derecho en la cara por parte de un kaio ken brutal de kushina. Ahora era la madre contra el hijo, y este último no daba descanso y ya estaba por encima de la esposa de Goku.

 **-¡mamá!-** rugio el rubio con sus garras alzadas en los aires.

-¡naruto!- grito kushina colocando sus brazos en forma de equis, recibiendo el impacto en estos. No salió disparada hacia abajo, logro detener el golpe de su hijo, ahora ambos se miraban el uno con el otro en una pelea de fuerza.

-aaahhhh/ **aaaaahhh-** gritaron a la par madre e hijo, quienes se separaron y quedaron cada uno por su parte en el suelo. Ninguno despegaba la vista del otro.

-¡terminemos con esto naruto!, AAAAHHHH- con estruendoso grito kushina planeaba ponerle fin a la pelea con su mejor ataque. El aura de color rojo se hacía más intensa en ella.

 **-¡aquí voy mamá,** **AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-** grito como animal el portador de kurama, también liberando una gran cantidad de chakra y ki que destruía todo a su alrededor, suerte que el campo de energía de wiss soportaba toda esta presión. Goku al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, decidió llevarse a hinata y mei usando la tele transportación, ambas chicas quedaron en resguardo de karin e ino y las demás esposas de Gohan.

-¡señor wiss, fortalezca la defensa!- grito el sayayin de raza pura quien volvía al campo de batalla, siendo el réferi esto era lo que debía hacer.

-no tienes que pedirlo, es la suficientemente fuerte para que esos dos descarguen toda su furia- decía el ayudante de bills.

-¡el kaioken combinado con el kaaameeeehaaaameeee…!- hablaba en voz alta la pelirroja preparando su máximo ataque, una combinación peligrosa que haría temblar a cualquiera, ataque que destrozo al príncipe sayayin hace ya varios años atrás.

-kurama, bríndame toda tu fuerza- pensaba el pelirrubia interiormente, mientras que el zorro de las nueve colas en forma de cachorro solo le hacia un ademan con la mano como afirmación, pero aún no estaba muy interesado en el chico, **-kaaaameeeehameeee….-** naruto con su séptima cola y combinando las fuerzas internas de él y la de kurama creaba una especie de kamehameha de color rojo profundo.

-¡aaahhhh!- gritaron ambos a todo pulmón, enviando sus poderes el uno contra el otro. La fuerza de las ráfagas de ki destruían la tierra por debajo de estos, hasta llegar a colisionar en una competencia de fuerza que comenzó ganando kushina siendo más fuerte que su hijo, pero este la detenía de poco a poco.

-solo un poco más, solo un poco más- se decía y daba ánimos el uzumaki quien aumentaba la intensidad de su ataque. Por otro lado kushina sentía como su cuerpo se partía en dos por todo el tiempo en que usaba el kaioken.

-naruto, no me daré por vencida- también decía kushina aumentando su ataque, llevándose consigo de poco a poco el kamehameha de naruto, quien ya estaba a solo un metro de recibir de lleno el ataque de su madre.

-no, aun no- se repetía el rubio chico generando y sacando las ultimas fuerzas que detuvo justo a tiempo el ataque de su madre. Kushina abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta del plan de su hijo, luego su rostro cambio a una sonrisa mientras el aura roja en su cuerpo se perdía en el aire.

-naruto, lo conseguiste- a solo un metro de la cara de naruto, el ataque de kushina se desvaneció al igual que su fuerza, mientras que el joven uzumaki dejando su manto de chakra y la fuerza de kurama ahora solo usaba su fuerza física para atacar.

-ya todo acabo- se dijo el rubio cerrando sus ojos, mientras la luz de la ráfaga azul consumía a su madre. La pelea había finalizado, luego de un combate para la historia, la inteligencia de naruto como un guerrero y la fuerza de un ninja, logro vencer a la resistencia de su madre, mientras que los vitoreo se escuchaban por todo el estadio.

-¡la pareja ganadora es de naruto uzumaki y hinata hyuga!- anuncio Goku terminando la penúltima pelea de la primera ronda. Después de unos momentos y de ser atendida kushina, Gohan y su hermano volvían al estadio, siendo el mayor quien volvía a retomar su rol como réferi de las siguientes peleas.

Las miradas estaba en el próximo combate, él porque es fácil de responder ya que ahora los invitados de la aldea de la lluvia se enfrentarían con los ninjas de konoha rock lee y neji hyuga. Los alumnos de gai no se confiaban de ninguna manera del pelirrojo y la peli azul. Wiss reconstruyo el campo de lucha, listo para el enfrentamiento.

-hay algo raro en estos dos lee- exclamo neji quien usaba su byakugan para analizar a sus oponentes pero no veía nada fuera de lo común a un ninja regular.

-eso no importa neji, con nuestra fuerza y astucia lograremos la victoria- decía el pelinegro cabeza de hongo dando patadas y golpes a los aires.

-no despegues tus ojos de ellos, el chico de cabello de rojo tiene algo extraño en sus ojos, no sé qué es pero me da muy mala espina- comento neji viendo fijamente a nagato.

-ohh, no seas así neji, yo tenía planeado pelear con ese sujeto- decía de manera melodramática el joven de spandex verde, sacando una gota de sudor del hyuga quien se reconsideraba haberlo elegido como compañero de equipo.

-konan- dijo el joven de cabello escarlata, a lo que su amiga asintió con la cabeza.

-si las parejas están listas para pelear, ¡comiencen!- grito el mestizo, pero desde ese segundo la batalla ya estaba decidida para los jóvenes chicos de la hoja.

(Treinta minutos después)

-ah, ah, ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?- decía un cansado lee mientras que a su lado se recargaba su compañero de equipo igual de agotado.

-la fuerza de esos dos no tiene comparación- recalcaba el hyuga tomando un trago de aire. Ambos estaban con la ropa hecha girones, quemaduras en sus cuerpos y gotas de sudor cayendo de sus rostros.

-estos jóvenes son tan valientes e incansables como algunas lo fuimos nagato- decía konan con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-aun no somos tan viejos konan, ahora continuemos con la pelea, hacerlos esperar es de mala educación- respondió el pelirrojo alzando su mano derecha mientras que su amiga se deshacía en papeles en el viento.

-ahí vienen, lee hazte a un lado- exclamo neji tratando de despistar a nagato para no recibir el empuje universal del pelirrojo. El hyuga no pudo llevar a cabo su plan ya que antes de darle un leve empujón a su compañero para hacerlo a un lado, una cosa babosa y resistente que los sujetaba a ambos.

-¿Qué demonios?- se preguntó el chico del spandex pero mientras se preguntaban que los retenía, desde atrás aparecía konan y colocaba papeles bomba en los cuerpos de los chicos. Con la fuerza de los jóvenes se lograron liberar de lo que sea eso pero ya era muy tarde.

El sonido de una mecha se accionaba y lee junto a neji no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar y una gran explosión se los llevo a ambos. Konan por otro lado se colocaba encima del camaleón que invoco nagato para poder retener a los jóvenes ninjas de la hoja. Mientras con estos últimos, yacían en el suelo con sus cuerpos humeando luego de ser alcanzados a quemarropa por los papeles bomba.

-¡y los ganadores son, nagato y konan!- anuncio Gohan mientras se encargaban de llevarse a neji y lee. Estos dos daban que hablar en todo el estadio. Muchos preguntaban quiénes eran, otros de dónde venían, otros como rayos derrotaron a jóvenes entrenados a mas no poder, otros más como lograron vencer sin recibir un rasguño, en fin una cantidad de preguntas sin respuesta aun.

-las habilidades de esos dos serán un problema en nuestro combate hinata- decía el rubio uzumaki quien era atendido por su prima la cual ayudaba a este con su jutsu medicinal. Por otro lado hinata era curada por la propia ino.

-lo haremos bien naruto- decía la oji perla tranquilizando al hijo de kushina.

-no bajen la guardia, algo me dice que ese chico oculta algo y lo peor, su ki es muy parecido al de nosotros- comento la pelirroja de lentes, viendo como la pareja de la lluvia desaparecía entre el umbral que llevaba al campo de batalla.

-¿tú crees que sean parientes nuestros?, digo del clan uzumaki- comento naruto algo sorprendido, pero karin no sabía que decir pero una corazonada le daba una respuesta a su primo.

-creo que si naruto, su cabello rojo es muy poco común entre clanes, solo el uzumaki era reconocido por el color de su cabello- decía la novia de goten, terminando de recuperar las energías de naruto.

-hey, aún queda una pelea antes de la suya y parece que estos están ansiosos por comenzar- exclamo ino apuntando al centro del cuadrilátero donde la parejas se veían la una con la otra.

-siempre sereno sasuke, pero veremos si te mantienes así cuando mi música inunde tu cabeza- decía tayuyá con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que hacia un ademan con su flauta. Sasuke no dijo palabra alguna y mantuvo su semblante serio.

-es hora de ver quien es la más fuerte sakura porque- la pelinegra amiga de tayuyá apretó los músculos de sus brazos y destrozo las mangas de su ropa, -yo no me quedo atrás- la peli rosa quedo con los ojos abiertos al ver el físico de kin.

-¿Dónde rayos desarrollo tanta musculatura?- pensó sakura mientras que su rival le daba un ligero vistazo al palco donde estaba goten, quien le guiñaba el ojo y le levantaba su pulgar.

-goten no ha perdido el tiempo con ellas, te felicito hermano- pensó el mestizo hermano mayor del pequeño con cola, -bien tomen sus lugares- ordeno Gohan a las parejas quienes se alejaban la una de la otra manteniendo una distancia considerable entre la una con la otra.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto kin a su amiga.

-atácalos con todo lo que tengas- respondió la pelirroja a lo que kin sacaba sus agujas letales.

-perfecto- dijo la pelinegra de acuerdo con el plan de su mejor amiga.

-¡comiencen!- grito el mestizo, a lo que se fueron a las manos los jóvenes ninjas, ningún problema hubo cuando en el momento de escoger parejas llego.

Kin y sakura se enfrascaron en una pelea de puñetazos las cuales impactaban el uno con el otro, creando ondas expansivas por la brutal fuerza de estas chicas. Por otro lado, sasuke lanzaba sus shurken a tayuyá pero esta las desviaba con sus kunais, eso hasta estar frente a frente, donde sasuke saco un kunai y una batalla de armas ninjas afloro entre ellos.

Primero nos enfocaremos en la pelirroja y el uchiha, donde este último realizaba rápidos movimientos con el arma ninja pero la deslenguada chica los esquivaba. La pelirroja contrataco a la cara de sasuke pero este dio un paso atrás esquivando y luego dando una vuelta mortal hacia atrás tratando de golpear la cara de la novia de goten.

-predecible sasuke- pensó la pelirroja, usando su codo para detener el golpe, quedando el uchiha en una posición comprometedora y abriendo una oportunidad para tayuyá.

La joven lanzo el kunai a la cara del pelinegro, pero este uso dos dedos para detenerlos, pero la intención de tayuyá no era encajar el kunai en el uchiha, fue de distraerlo por un segundo mientras con su puño en picada le daba en las costillas a sasuke, que se estampo en el suelo.

-¡sasuke!- grito la peli rosa, esto la obligo a bajar la guardia a lo que kin usos sus manos para levantar el cuerpo de la haruno e impactarla con una doble patada en su cuerpo, enviándola a los cielos.

-aquí voy- pensó kin impulsándose a los cielos con gran rapidez. Sakura intentaba recomponerse del golpe, pero mientras lo hacia su rival pasaba por detrás de ella.

-¡haaaaa!- grito la chica de las campanas, dándole un fuerte gancho en la espalda a sakura mandándola al suelo.

-maldición, no puedo perder- pensaba la peli rosa que al llegar a la tierra, usos sus cuatro extremidades para detener como si fuera un gato.

Kin sin perder el hilo de la batalla, cayó en picada con sus piernas por delante como un misil a la tierra. Sakura con un gruñido se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo pero su enemiga era incansable y volvía al ataque mientras la peli rosa aún se resentía de los golpes dados. Por otro lado, tayuyá abría su palma para lanzar un ataque de ki a su enemigo caído. Los ojos de sasuke se abrieron de par en par reflejando el sharingan en sus ojos.

-¡basta grito el uchiha!- dándole una patada a tayuyá en su mano, desviando la bola de ki mientras se ponía de pie. La pelirroja no se dejó llevar y comenzó su lluvia de puños con el uchiha, pero este leía sus movimientos con gran destreza.

Sasuke le dio un golpe leve en la muñeca de su enemiga, desviando su ataque en cámara lenta, a lo que sus ojos se dirigieron al plexo de la chica y con una patada horizontal en este lugar, mando a volar a la chica. La novia de goten era ruda y soporto el ataque, para luego sacar su flauta de metal y llevarla a su boca.

-escuchada la tonada de tu perdición- exclamo la pelirroja llevándose el instrumento musical a los labios, empezando a entonar la canción suave que llegaba a tu mente.

-tch-. Chasqueo la lengua el uchiha al recibir el sonido de la faluta directamente a sus oídos. Sasuke no era tonto y antes de perder la paciencia como lo hizo kiba, debía detener el sonido de esa flauta, -estilo de fuego, jutsu gran bola de fuego- el hermano de itachi lanzo la técnica más famosa en su clan, la cual quemando la tierra se avecinaba hacia la pelirroja.

-tus jutsus son muy conocidos sasuke- pensó la novia de goten dando un salto a los aires. El hijo de mikoto esperaba esta oportunidad para atacar a la chica, dando el salto hacia arriba donde tayuyá no tendría oportunidad de contratacar, -también son conocidas tus tácticas sasuke- decía la pelirroja dejando de tocar su flauta a la vez que daba media vuelta en el aire y le daba una patada en el rostro del pelinegro.

-distracción en una distracción, esa chica tiene talento- pensó la madre de sasuke con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué harás ahora sasuke?- preguntaba su hermano mayor, mientras que el mencionado chico daba una vuelta atrás y caía de pie en la tierra. Regresando al combate, la pelirroja caía en el suelo y volvía a tocar su flauta con suma tranquilidad.

-demonios, ahora comprendo lo que sentía kiba con esta maldita canción- decía el uchiha apretando los dientes. El plan de tayuyá se hacía realidad poco a poco, -concéntrate sasuke, haz lo que sabes hacer- el uchiha se dio un par de golpes de animo a su rostro para disponerse a atacar, pero algo raro sucedió.

-eso es, esa mirada se ve mejor en tu rostro uchiha- decía la pelirroja ya que los ojos del joven muchacho, estaban abiertos de par en par, ya que sus ojos no daban cabida a lo que veían.

-imposible, yo no puedo caer en un gentjutsu- decía sasuke quien veía como varias tayuyás aparecían delante de él. Unas a su costado, otras por frente de él, pero todas compartían una cosa. Las imágenes de tayuyá tenían la misma pose de está tocando la flauta.

-lo atrapaste tayuyá- pensó kin mientras libraba una pelea mano a mano contra sakura. La chica de cabello rosa vio de reojo por lo que pasaba su novio y se fijó en una simple debilidad en la táctica de la pelirroja.

-eso es, ya descubrí el engaño- pensó sakura deteniendo uno de los golpes de kin con la palma abierta, -¡sasuke!, ¡el punto débil de su técnica es….ugghhh!- antes de terminar su frase, la pelinegra bajo su cabeza y lanzo un gancho en el estómago de la peli rosa.

-no permitiré que digas otra palabra- exclamo la novia de goten, tomando del cuello a sakura y lanzándola sobre su cuerpo en una técnica de judo y azotarla contra el suelo.

-maldita- pensó sakura levantándose de inmediato, pero kin no la dejaba respirar y seguía con su lluvia de golpes.

Por otra parte sasuke buscaba a la verdadera tayuyá, pero las imágenes confusas de la chica y el sonido de la música no lo dejaban concentrarse. ¿Dónde está?, se preguntaba el uchiha mirando de un lado a otro, luego atrás, arriba, adelante y hasta debajo de sus pies y fue en este segundo, que el ataque de la novia de goten le vino encima como una patada en su rostro.

-aghh- gimió el uchiha, para luego recibir otra patada en el plexo y seguido en su barbilla, pecho y costado. Una combinación de patadas dejaba al hijo de mikoto como un muñeco de trapo. En el instante de contratacar, tayuyá dio un salto atrás y siguió con su táctica.

-tus ojos no pueden ver si tu cuerpo no sabe cómo reaccionar- decía la pelirroja mientras sasuke caía con una rodilla en el suelo la vez que se tomaba el pecho.

Sasuke estaba en problemas, la novia de goten lo tenía a su merced. Sakura era la única que podía salvar a su novio, pero kin la mantenía a raya con cada golpe. Las cosas no se veían para nada bien para la pareja uchiha haruno, pero el climax de esta pelea, el enfrentamiento de naruto y hinata con nagato y konan, además de la pelea final, lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo, el torneo si o si termina el próximo capitulo, luego se viene uno de Trunks y listo el torneo entre universos, sin mas adiós y que viva el harem.


	24. Chapter 24

He regresado amigos y lectores, no existe un motivo alguno del regreso, más que solo quise seguir con la historia, ya estoy a punto de hacer el cruce del cual he pensado por mucho tiempo, el capítulo pasado tuvo una mierda de review así que no tengo nada más que decir. Disfruten del capítulo.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 24: semifinales de infarto, los elegidos para la final.

Sasuke se encontraba en un gran aprieto, su rival la pelirroja novia de goten, lo confundía con su sonata de flauta, la cual llegaba directamente al cerebro del uchiha. Mientras tanto su la peli rosa de gran poder, estaba en una batalla de fuerza pura contra kin, la cual ganaba de poco a poco, arrastrando a su rival por el suelo.

-maldita sea, si no ayudo a sasuke en este momento y le advierto sobre la técnica de tayuyá, perderá sin remedio- pensaba la joven haruno, mirando de reojo al pelinegro, pero esta pequeña desconcentración le llevo una patada en el estómago por parte de kin, pero como una guerrera lo resistió.

-no te desconcentres sakura, no tienes tiempo para ello- decía kin entre dientes por la fuerza ejercida en sus brazos contra sakura, la cual solo dio un chasquido de lengua.

{En el palco}

-sasuke está completamente siendo controlado por tayuyá, si no encuentra la manera de salir, perderá solo por un juego mental- decía itachi quien miraba con detenimiento el encuentro, Kakashi aparecía por detrás del uchiha.

-aún es muy pronto para decir eso de tu hermano, ¿no crees itachi?- pregunto el peli plata colocándose a un lado del uchiha.

-todo es un juego mental, si sasuke logra zafarse de esto, tendrá su oportunidad- respondió itachi con los brazos cruzados. Kakashi miro por un minuto al uchiha y luego se retiró hacia los palcos donde se encontraba su esposa e hija.

{Volviendo a la batalla}

-aghhh- gimió el uchiha menor, al recibir un nuevo puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo tambaleándolo por unos segundos. Este trato de recomponerse, pero al hacerlo, tayuyá volvía a entonar su canción que calaba hundo en la cabeza sasuke.

-es imposible chico uchiha, mi tonada será la causa de tu perdición- pensaba la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras seguía tocando su flauta con suavidad. Por otra parte, sasuke bajaba la cabeza mientras que su cabello cubría sus ojos.

Tayuyá al ver esta reacción de sasuke, se lanzó contra él, ya que pensaba que ya se había rendido contra ella. Con una patada alta le dio directamente en la cara del uchiha, continuando con otra patada lateral al cuerpo de sasuke y terminarlo con una explosión de ki en frente del hijo de mikoto, quien voló pro los aires un par de metros antes de caer al suelo.

-¡sasuke¡- grito sakura, viendo como su novio caía como un saco de papas al suelo. Kin de nueva cuenta aprovecho y volvía a atacar pero sasuke preparada comenzaba a bloquear sus golpes.

-es hora de terminar sasuke uchiha- exclamo la pelirroja la cual daba un gran salto por los aires. Dejándose caer en picada contra el suelo, la novia de sasuke trataba de finalizar la pelea con sus puños por delante, estos como misiles directo al cuerpo del uchiha. Todos los presentes miraba de arriba abajo como caía la chica de la flauta pero.

-aun no..- dijo naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al terminar esta frase el rubio, el cuerpo de su hermano en ley se movió girando sobre sí mismo, dejando que tayuyá se estrellara de lleno contra la tierra.

-ah, ah, ah, subestimas mi resistencia tayuyá, además ya se cómo contrarrestar tu ataque- decía con respiraciones dificultosas el uchiha, quien volvía a erguirse de pie, pero ahora con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡eso es sasuke¡ yo también debo esforzarme mucho más- decía sakura con una mueca llena de confianza en su cara, a la vez que elevaba su ki. Kin se puso en alerta mientras sacaba varios hilos de acero de su traje.

-eso ya lo veremos- exclamo la pelirroja mientras salía de entre la tierra y se llevaba su flauta a la boca. la tonada comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar, pero el uchiha se mantenía tranquilo mientras que sus ojos reflejaban el sharingan.

La uzumaki de mal carácter, con el ceño fruncido empezaba a multiplicarse en todo lugar del campo de batalla, pero el uchiha solo mantenía su vista al frente pero de un momento a otro, sus pupilas se movieron de un lado a otro como si estuviera siguiendo algo.

-te acabare- pensó tayuyá saliendo de un costado del uchiha con su puño con intenciones de golpear a sasuke. De un segundo a otro, la pelirroja supo que esa fue una mala idea ya que al ver como los ojos del uchiha la veían con detenimiento, el terror calo en su ser.

-es mi turno ahora- dijo en voz baja el hijo de mikoto, quien alzaba sus manos y se movía tan rápido como el rayo para agarrar fuertemente el traje de la pelirroja y alzarla sobre su cabeza para azotarla con gran fuerza contra la tierra, dejando a la chica enterrada en esta, la cual expulsaba un poco de saliva de su boca por el impacto.

-haaaa- grito el uchiha enviando su puño directamente al rostro de la pelirroja, pero esta con una patada a la mano de sasuke desvió el ataque, luego dio un salto en el aire, para ponerse a resguardo del uchiha.

-cof, cof, ¿Cómo pudiste ver mi ataque?- pregunto la pelirroja apretando fuertemente su flauta.

-fue sencillo, tu sombra, cada vez que te movías de un lado a otro, tu sombra te delataba, pero debo reconocer que tu tonada era perfecta para engañar mi percepción de tu ki- decía el uchiha con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. La pelirroja frunció el ceño más de lo que estaba.

-maldito de ojos rojos, pero no es mi última técnica- decía la deslenguada chica, la cual cortaba un poco de su pulgar, -¡técnica de invocación¡- grito la chica de cabellos rojos, convocando a tres monstruos humanoides de gran tamaño, pero no impresiono al uchiha en lo más mínimo.

-es la hora de mostrar toda mi fuerza con esos muñecos- decía el uchiha quien colocaba sus manos al costado.

-sasuke, si usas esa técnica vaciaras lo que te queda de energía en balde- exclamo la pelirroja, la cual era protegida por los tres gigantes, pero el uchiha no hizo caso y el resplandor de color azul emergía de sus manos.

-¡haaaaaa¡- sin decir más cantico que un grito, el hijo de mikoto lanzo su kamehameha, el cual era de un tamaño considerable. El fulgor de la ráfaga de ki iluminaba todo el estadio, hasta el punto que la batalla de kin y sakura se detuvo para contemplar el ataque del uchiha.

-tonto, protéjanme- ordeno la pelirroja a sus criaturas, las cuales se ponían en poses defensivas mientras recibían de lleno el golpe de energía y se consumían por esta.

Una gran nube de polvo provoco el ataque del clan son, dejando a todos expectantes por el resultado, excepto a algunos. La cortina de polvo desapareció mostrando que los gigantes fueron destruidos por el ataque, pero a tayuyá no le había pasado nada de nada. La novia de goten sonrió confiada pero al mirar al frente no estaba su atacante.

-ese es tu juego, estas por detrás- dijo la deslenguada joven, volteándose de inmediato, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no ver al uchiha detrás de ella.

-¡encima de ti¡- grito alarmada la pelinegra compañera de tayuyá, pero esta al levantar la cabeza, solo pudo ver un resplandor que cubría su cuerpo, luego de una explosión, después de esto, todo fue negro para ella.

Sasuke caía de pie a un lado del inconsciente cuerpo de la pelirroja, dando por terminando su combate con ella, a la vez que su sharingan desaparecía de sus ojos, además de notarse bastante cansado luego de usar dos veces seguidas el kamehameha. Uno para distraer a tayuyá y el otro para finalizar la pelea.

-sakura, te encargo lo demás, ahora solo tengo fuerzas para mantenerme en pie- decía el pelinegro uchiha respirando con dificultad.

-por supuesto sasuke- decía la peli rosa en pose de pelea.

-en tus sueños, ya tengo ganada la pelea- sakura puso un rostro de confusión al escuchar a kin, pero esta de entre la tierra levantaba sus hilos de acero que ataban el cuerpo de sakura y la ponían en una posición de desventaja.

-aghh, me atrapo- exclamo con molestia la novia de sasuke, mientras que kin daba una ligera risilla al ver que su plan funcionaba a la perfección.

-contigo entre mis redes y sasuke agotado, la victoria es mía- se daba por ganadora la chica de cabello largo, comenzando a apretar sus hilos que se encojaban en la piel de sakura.

-no me daré por vencida un kin, ¡haaaa¡- grito la peli rosa liberando todo su potencial, mostrando la musculatura y fuerza de su cuerpo, a la vez que los hilos del mismo acero se rompían uno a uno, aunque en su piel causaran estragos.

-no puede ser- decía impresionada la novia de goten, viendo como su táctica era destrozada por la fuerza bruta de sakura.

{En los palcos}

-ja, no será nada sencillo atrapar a mi mejor alumna- decía tsunade con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en sus labios. Goku, bills y wiss solo le dedicaron una mirada a la rubia y luego a la pelea otra vez.

-estos chiquillos realmente son sorprendentes- pensaba el dios de la destrucción, bastante entretenido por las batallas que se libraban el día de hoy.

{Volviendo al combate}

-no me queda otra opción, si el uchiha pudo hacerlo, yo también- pensó kin colocando sus manos al costado, preparando su ataque con ki.

-intentaras el kamehameha- exclamo la peli rosa erguida, sin mostrar miedo al ataque.

-así es, ¿Por qué?, ¿tienes miedo?- pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada la pelinegra.

-¡hazlo, yo lo resistiré¡- grito la novia de sasuke, alzando el poco pecho que tenía. La valentía de sakura salía a flote de los poros de la chica. kin gruño levemente.

-está tramando algo, pero no es hora de dar marcha atrás, usare todas mis fuerzas en este ataque, lo hare por tayuyá, por goten y las demás- pensaba kin comenzando a acumular energía en sus manos, -¡yo representare al universo 7¡ haaaaa¡- grito la kunoichi de cabello de ébano, enviando el ataque de ki contra sakura.

El orgullo de la ex ninja del sonido, contra la valentía y la fuerza de la kunoichi de rosados cabellos, ambos colisionaron en un choque devastador. La energía trataba de hacer retroceder a sakura, pero la chica se mantenía en pie y no dejaba ceder un solo centímetro, aunque en su rostro se mostraba un gran sufrimiento.

-resiste sakura, resiste maldición, ¡shanarooo¡- grito mentalmente la haruno abriendo sus ojos de par en par, mientras el aura de su ki estallaba en llamas al igual que el kamehameha de kin.

-lo logre, al fino lo hice- decía con respiraciones entrecortadas la pelinegra, viendo el humo negro que quedo después de su ataque.

-¡shanarooo¡- desde la cortina negra, emergía sakura lanzándose a toda velocidad contra su rival, mostrando que la mayor parte de su vestimenta en la parte de arriba había desaparecido, casi quedando solo en brasear.

-no lo creo- kin quedo paralizada de la sorpresa al ver que su rival aún seguía consiente luego de recibir tal cantidad de poder por parte de ella. A lo que con un rápido movimiento, con su puño ardiendo de poder, le dio un golpe brutal en el estómago de la pelinegra, la cual sintió en todo su cuerpo, a lo que su visión se nublo por unos instantes para luego irse a negro.

-y los ganadores son, sasuke uchiha y sakura haruno- decía el mestizo hijo de Goku, anunciando a los ganadores de la pelea y quienes podrían avanzar a la gran final del torneo.

Enseguida Goku usando su tele transportación se llevó a la pareja de kin y tayuyá, mientras que sasuke y sakura fueron llevados a un lugar apartado del estadio donde serían curados de emergencia para la gran final, además de darles nuevas ropas a sakura, la cual gracias a sasuke se lograba tapar la parte arriba, aunque no era mucho lo que mostraba.

Ya la tarde comenzaba a caer en la villa de la hoja y luego de un receso de una hora, las siguientes parejas que participarían en la última semifinal del torneo. Ambas mirándose la una con la otra, aunque los ojos de naruto estaban de lleno en el joven de cabello rojo y hinata en la pareja de nagato, la cual mantenía un semblante serio pero tranquilo.

-me pregunto cómo naruto abordara la pelea con nagato- decía Goku con sus manos cruzadas.

-eso quiere decir que ya has peleado con ese chico- decía tsunade con una ceja encarada, ya que aun desconocía bastante de la procedencia del uzumaki perdido, además de que fue el líder de akatsuki y ex alumno de jiraiya.

-bueno, jejejeje, digamos que tuvimos un pequeño entrenamiento en el momento en que ayude a jiraiya en la lluvia- decía el sayayin de sangre pura con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Goku, que más me estas ocultando- exclamaba en tono de molestia la hokage, sacando una mueca de preocupación del sayayin.

-nagato posee el famoso rinnegan en sus ojos- desde de la propia nada, aparecía jiraiya desde la cornisa del techo del palco en que se encontraban Goku y compañía.

-viejo tonto, deberías estar descansando en el hospital- reclamo la rubia kage levantando su puño con ira, mientras que el sannin de cabellos blancos se sentaba a un lado de Goku.

-¿y perderme la pelea de mi discípulo y el discípulo de mi amigo Goku?, claro que no- decía el invocador de sapos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que la rubia amiga de este hombre solo dio un suspiro.

-bien has lo que quieras- dijo tsunade acomodándose en la silla.

-¿Qué rayos es eso del rinnegan?- pregunto de la nada el dios de la destrucción que no despegaba los ojos del pelirrojo. Cabe destacar que la hokage estaba impactada por esta declaración de su amigo peliblanco.

El sannin comenzó a dar un breve explicación sobre lo que trataba estos poderosos ojos en espiral. El dios de la destrucción y su ayudante quedaron fascinados por los poderes del rinnegan pero en sus rostros no lo denotaban.

-hummm, veamos qué tal se desenvuelve en el combate- decía el dios gato con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras se frotaba la barbilla. Ya con las explicaciones dadas, Gohan estaba listo para dar inicio al combate.

{En la arena de combate}

-algo me dice que él no es un ninja común ni corriente, debemos tener cuidado hinata- decía el pelirrubio quien mostraba una mueca seria en su cara.

-tienes razón naruto, en la pelea con kiba y shino, no mostraron casi nada de sus técnicas, debemos estar alertas- respondió la joven de ojos blancos.

-¡joven naruto¡- grito nagato de la nada, alertando al hijo de kushina que hizo una cara graciosa de sorpresa.

-¿sí?- pregunto algo inseguro el uzumaki, a lo que el pelirrojo le dio una suave sonrisa.

-que sea una buena pelea- decía cortésmente el ex líder de las nubes rojas, quien le daba una inclinación siendo imitado por su pareja.

-bueno, yo, pues, digo lo mismo, bueno decimos lo mismo, ¿verdad hinata?- hablaba con un tono nervioso el joven de cabellos rubio mientras su novias asentía con la cabeza.

-bien, si las parejas ya se encuentran listas, que empiece el combate- Gohan dijo dando inicio a la batalla. Naruto y la oji perla se colocaron en sus respectivas poses de pelea.

-ya es hora hinata, como lo planeamos- dijo el uzumaki quien comenzaba con sus característicos clones de sombra, una media decena de estos.

-entendido naruto- la hyuga revelo su byakugan mientras las cabezas de león aparecían en sus puños, -¡haaaa¡- grito la chica enviando un par de golpes de aires a presión contra el pelirrojo, mientras los clones del uzumaki saltaban por los aires, cada uno con sus kunais por el frente.

-shinra tensei- con su empuje universal, los clones del uzumaki y los golpes de hinata desaparecieron con el viento.

-es lo que esperaba- pensó el rubio quien con un rápido movimiento ya estaba detrás del pelirrojo con un rasengan con su mano derecha, -¡rasengan¡- grito el uzumaki tratando de darle en la espalda a su rival.

-bloquea muro de papel- dijo konan levantando como dijo ella, un muro de papel que estallo con el rasengan a lo que cada hoja de papel se dispersaba por el lugar. Naruto confundido no sabía a donde estaba la pareja ya que al disiparse estos dos ya no estaban en su lugar.

-¿A dónde se metieron?- preguntaba el joven uzumaki, concentrándose para captar el ki de ambos personajes, sintiendo que estos dos estaban flotando en el aire, y así era, konan con alas de papel y nagato por sí solo.

-su velocidad se compara a la del señor Goku-decía el pelirrojo a su compañera.

-no debemos subestimarlos por ser jóvenes- respondió konan, mirando hacia abajo, pero sus ojos se abrieron un poco al ver que faltaba una persona en su visual.

-no solo naruto es quien pelea- desde atrás aparecia la hyuga con sus manos por encima de su cabeza, estas juntas en forma de mazo, las cuales golpearon de lleno la cabeza de konan la cual cayó en picada contra la tierra.

-así se hace hinata, ahora es mi turno- exclamo un emocionado naruto, quien daba un súper salto contra nagato, quien se colocaba en pose de pelea esperando a naruto, pero en su costado la hyuga comenzaba un ataque veloz de patadas y puños.

-su velocidad y fuerz son sorprendentes, el clan hyuga posee habilidades sin igual y si naruto se une a la lucha, estaré en graves problemas- pensaba nagato, quien miraba de reojo como se acercaba a toda velocidad el rubio portador del nueve colas.

-¡haaa¡- grito el hijo de kushina con su puño por delante, pero de un momento a otro, desde las vestimentas de nagato, aparecieron varios misiles que se dirigían al rubio, quien con una mueca de impresión solo atino a defenderse con sus brazos, a lo que las armas estallaban en su rostro.

-¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?- pensaba naruto quien detenía su ataque y se mantenía sostenido en el aire, aunque no lo haría por mucho tiempo, ya que varios papeles bomba comenzaron a sobrevolar su rostro.

-estallen- decía una suave voz desde la tierra. La pareja de nagato cerraba sus manos mientras que los papeles bombas estallaban frente al uzumaki, quien salía volando a un costado por la onda expansiva de la explosión.

-bien hecho konan- decía mentalmente el pelirrojo que seguía bloqueando los ataques de hinata. Cabe destacar que la peli azul no estaba al cien por ciento, ya que el golpe de la hyuga le había causado un gran daño a su cuerpo.

-pensé que le había dejado inconsciente- pensó la oji perla frunciendo el ceño y lo peor es que no lograba concretar ningún golpe contra nagato, quien movía sus pupilas de un lado a otro.

-bien, ya me acostumbre a sus movimientos- el pelirrojo comenzó su contrataque, dando golpes de puños contra la novia de naruto, la cual ahora era ella la que se defendía y bloqueaba los golpes del ex akatsuki.

Naruto se recomponía del golpe explosivo, pero en instante en que lo hacía, quitándose las manos de su rostro, vio como más de estos papeles bomba se reunían alrededor de su persona. El uzumaki apretó sus dientes, viéndose acorralado. Solo tenía una opción de salir con un menor daño de los ataques de konan.

-no me queda opción, es tu turno zorro dormilón- decía el uzumaki, quien cambiaban los rasgos de su rostro a unos más salvajes y su manto de chakra rojo hirviendo lo envolvían por completo. Los papeles bomba volvieron a estallar pero naruto creando una especie de campo de fuerza improvisado, salió ileso.

-es el poder del nueve colas, al fin salió a la luz- pensó nagato, quien rápido con sus manos, desvió un ataque de puño de hinata y le dio un golpe directo en su estómago, luego coloco su palma en el estómago de la chica y esta cambio a un especie de cañón de energía. La hyuga estaba muy adolorida por el golpe del pelirrojo que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse ante el siguiente ataque de su rival.

-aghhh- gimió de dolor la oji perla, siendo enviada hacia el suelo por el ataque del uzumaki desconocido.

-¡hinata¡, me las pagaras maldito- generando su segunda cola, el rubio se lanzó contra nagato, quien se volteaba para encontrarse con la mirada de rabia del peli dorado. Konan no dejaría que lastimaran a su amigo, así que envió lanzas de papel contra el rubio, quien esquivo estos ataques y continúo su ataque con el ex akatsuki.

-bien naruto, muéstrame el poder del kyubi- exclamo el pelirrojo quien se quitaba la capa que llevaba encima, quedando solo con su traje de combate, -konan, esta es una pelea entre uzumakis, no intervengas- exclamo el pelirrojo, lo cual confundió y sorprendió a naruto.

-espera un momento, ¿tú eres un uzumaki, como yo?- pregunto el pelirrubio, quien miraba detenidamente a nagato, quien con seriedad comenzaba a descender rápidamente al suelo siendo seguido por naruto.

-no hace mucho descubrí esto, de lo único que estoy seguro es que soy un uzumaki, como tú, tu madre y la chica de ahí- exclamo el pelirrojo apuntando a karin, la cual miraba de un lado a otro, para luego solo dar una sonrisa.

-ahora que lo pienso, tu ki es muy similar al mío- decía naruto con una mano en la barbilla, -pero bueno, de eso podremos hablar luego, ahora sigamos con nuestro combate- decía el joven ninja colocándose en pose de pelea.

Sin decir palabra alguna, ambos ninjas aumentaban su ki de manera impresionante, mientras que sus parejas se alejaban de poco a poco. Hinata comprendía que esta pelea era solo de su novio y konan acataba la orden de nagato o mejor dicho petición de este, pero eso no quitaba que ellas no tuvieran su propio combate de chicas.

-señorita hyuga- exclamo konan a lo que la oji perla le prestó atención a la joven de cabello azul, esta última le hizo un ademan con la cabeza, donde miraba un páramo libre donde podrían desenvolver su propia lucha.

-de acuerdo- respondió la joven de ojos blancos. Sus parejas miraban a las chicas alejándose de ellos, lo que le alegro ya que no pretendían que quedaran en el fuego cruzado.

Nagato dio un paso adelante y naruto también, ambos se movían lentamente el uno con el otro, hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de cada uno. El rubio aspiro aire y levanto su pierna a la cabeza de nagato, quien lo detuvo con su antebrazo, luego seguido el pelirrojo con un golpe de puño a la cara de naruto, pero este lo detuvo con su palma.

Los golpes comenzaron a hacerse más rápidos, donde sus extremidades volaban a velocidades impresionantes. Nagato no podía seguir los movimientos del pelirrubio pero no sabía el porqué, hasta que se dio cuenta que el manto de chakra se hacía más rojizo y los ojos de su rival se ponían en blanco, ya cambiando la forma humanoide de naruto a una más animal. El pelirrojo no le quedo opción más que dar un paso atrás y alzar sus manos por delante.

-shinra tensei- hablo nagato usando su empuje universal para enviar a naruto hacia tras, pero este uso sus colas para enterrarlas en la tierra y lograr mantenerse en pie, además de lograr concentrar energía en su boca y lanzarla de lleno contra el cuerpo de su rival.

Nagato ni tonto ni perezoso, alzo sus manos y absorbió el ataque de energía con sus manos, utilizando las habilidades que le permitía el rinnegan. Luego de eso, convoco a cinco clones de sombra quienes atacaron al rubio chico, pero sus cuatro colas atravesaron a cada uno de estos, pero el original logro asestarle una patada en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder.

-aghh, ¡raaagghhh¡- rugió naruto molesto por el golpe. Nagato lo más rápido que pudo, realizo un jutsu de tierra para frenar al rubio, pero este en vez de atravesar el muro, lo rodeo y planto un golpe con una de sus colas al cuerpo de nagato, quien voló por los aires.

-eso dolió- pensó el peli carmesí, sosteniéndose el costado derecho. Lo que no imaginaba, fue que ese golpe venía con una lluvia de bolas de ki, las cuales eran expulsadas de la boca de naruto.

Nagato debía de pensar rápido y cada esfera de energía le impactaría de lleno al cuerpo. Absorberlas no sería una opción, la cantidad de esferas eran muchas como para absorber una por una, a lo que le dejaba solo sus jutsus para defenderse. Varias poses manos convocaron un vendaval de sus manos que lo lanzaron hacia abajo.

-creo que eso es suficiente- pensaba el pelirrojo viendo como las esferas de ki desaparecían por el firmamento.

-¡rasengan¡- grito el rubio desde abajo. El ex akatsuki sintió un enorme dolor en su espalda, al recibir la técnica del hijo de kushina en su espalda. Naruto ya lo estaba esperando en el suelo.

-grrraaahhh, lo resistiré, puedo hacerlo- se decía nagato con un rostro de dolor en su cara, -debo aprovechar esta oportunidad- pensaba el peli carmesí realizando poses de mano, mientras que el rasengan quemaba su espalda.

Al fin termino la técnica de naruto y el cuerpo de su rival quedaba a la deriva por los aires. Konan mientras tenía su riña con hinata, no pudo evitar preocuparse de su amigo, pero sabía en su corazón que este no estaba perdido aun. Por su lado naruto preparaba un kamehameha para lanzarlo por los aires.

-caíste- pensó el pelirrojo de reojo. Naruto quedo como una estatua detenido, lo que dejaba sorprendido a los demás, ya que de por si a simple vista, tenía ganada la pelea.

-¡naruto¡- grito hinata a su novio que no respondía, mientras que ella corría de un lado a otro, evitando papeles bomba que estaban en el suelo.

-¡shinra tensei- con más fuerza que antes, el peli carmesí aumento su técnica la cual empujaba el cuerpo de su rival como si la gravedad fuera más de cien veces la normal. El cuerpo del rubio se fue de cara al suelo, mientras que una nube de humo estallaba a un lado de este, dando a entender que el camaleón de nagato había detenido el último ataque del uzumaki menor.

-maldición, no me puedo mover- pensaba el rubio tratando de todos los medios de librarse de la técnica, pero la fuerza era demasiada, incluso para alguien entrenado bajo la supervisión de kaio sama.

-¡haaaa¡- gritaba nagato, ejerciendo la mayor fuerza posible, tanta que el cuerpo de naruto era enterrado en la tierra, creando con él, un agujero del tamaño de su cuerpo.

-has pasado por un entrenamiento más duro que esto naruto, debes superarlo- se decía a sí mismo el joven uzumaki, quien trataba de levantarse con sus manos a los costados. Apretando sus afilados dientes e invocando ya su sexta cola y la armadura de hueso, la fuerza del joven ninja de la hoja ya estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

-la fuerza de naruto está creciendo más y más, no sé si podre soportarlo más tiempo- pensaba el pelirrojo quien sin más que hacer soltó al portador del kyubi.

-bien hecho naruto, ahora es mi turno- pensó hinata al ver como su querido peli dorado, con su esfuerzo lograba salir del shinra tensei, -es hora de mostrar mi siguiente técnica- pensó la pelinegra dando un salto tan alto que los espectadores tuvieron que levantar sus cabezas, tanto como le dieron sus cuellos.

-tu condición en excelente señorita hyuga, pero en el aire tus movimientos son muy limitados- decía konan invocando una decena de lanzas de papel a sus costados. Apuntando como podía konan, esta lanzo cada una de estas armas improvisadas contra su rival.

Hinata realizaba sellos de manos sin perder de vista los ataques de konan. Como ahora una maestra del ninjutsu acuático, la novia de naruto invoco el jutsu de bomba tiburón de agua, los cuales estallaron contra el papel de konan, deteniendo el ataque, creando una especie de cortina de este líquido mezclado con el papel. Cabe destacar que esto pasó en solo segundos, donde hinata usando su impulso acuático, paso de entre esta cortina improvisada en picada a konan.

-ya entendí, pero no funcionara- pensó la peli azul, dando un aletazos con sus alas improvisadas, las cuales ayudaron a esquivar a hinata la cual se estrelló en la tierra pero no de la manera convencional. La hyuga amortiguo el golpe con una especie de esponja de agua en la suela de su zapato.

La oji perla comenzó a correr alrededor de konan, la cual miraba de un lado a otro, viendo como las imágenes de la hyuga se multiplicaba en un círculo, rodeándola por todos lados. La joven chica ex akatsuki, supuso que volando saldría de este embrollo, pero al momento de hacerlo, sintió una punzada en su espalda, como si atravesara su cuerpo.

-aghh, que fue eso- pensó konan, mirando hacia atrás, pero la imagen de su rival no cambiaba, solo era ella girando alrededor varias veces, como si un carrusel fuera.

Lo intento de nuevo, con solo dar un leve salto, konan volvió a sentir ese horrible dolor pero ahora en su pecho. Con los ojos dilatados, logro divisar que hinata había levantado su palma derecha, enviando un golpe de aire directo en el centro de su cuerpo.

-agh, agh, ya lo comprendí, está golpeándome con golpes de aire a distancia- konan de rodillas en el suelo, comenzó a rodearse con hojas de papel, intentando salir del centro pero esto no sería tan fácil y menos para quien conoce la habilidad de sentir el ki de su rival.

-ahí esta- pensó la pelinegra, la cual volvía a enviar un golpe de aire hacia el centro, dándole de lleno a konan, luego varias de estos golpes los cuales despejaron las oportunidades de konan para escapar.

{En el palco}

-cada vez me sorprende mi hermana- decía hanabi con los ojos abiertos y a su lado su padre, con rostro inmutable veía a su primogénita luciéndose en esta pelea.

-tu hermana ya ha superado las habilidades de su propio clan y eso se debe al joven naruto y a su padre, son Goku- exclamo el cabeza de los hyugas, dedicándole una sonrisa y una mirada al sayayin de raza pura, quien miraba la contienda con sus manos en la baranda y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

{Volviendo a la pelea}

-konan, debo ayudarla a como dé lugar- pensó el pelirrojo, quitando su mirada del rubio y aproximando sus manos hacia hinata, con las intenciones de usar la atracción universal.

-ya no usaras esa técnica- decía naruto, quien atrapaba a nagato rodeándolo con sus brazos y sus piernas, inmovilizando en el acto al ex líder de akatsuki, -¡hazlo hinata¡- grito el portador del nueve colas.

-¡si¡, aaaaahhh, tatatatata- gritaba como una metralleta sin control la novia de naruto, golpeando el aire en toda dirección. Konan estaba a la deriva de cada golpe, a lo que esta pareciera un muñeco de trapo que se movía de un lado a otro.

La peli azul luego de un millar de palmadas de aire, quedo estática en el centro con la mirada perdida en las nubes. La hyuga para terminar con el oponente, dio un salto con sus palmas por delante, las cuales impactaron de lleno en el pecho de la chica maquillada, la cual cayo inconsciente en una esquina del estadio.

-ah, ah, ah, al fin lo logre- pensaba la oji perla con un tono cansado, dando por hecho que esta había triunfado sobre la ex akatsuki.

-esa es mi chica- pensaba el pelirrubio. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al sentir como su energía comenzaba a descender rápidamente, hasta el punto que las colas desaparecían una en una, hasta solo quedar su manto de chakra.

-¡suéltalo naruto, ¡esta drenando tu energía¡- gritaba la hyuga la cual veía con su byakugan como la fuerza de su novio estaba siendo absorbida por el propio nagato.

-demonios- dijo en voz alta el uzumaki, quien soltaba al pelirrojo, pero al hacer esto, el poseedor del rinnegan le dio un codazo en el estómago de su rival. Luego de dejarlo doblado del dolor, el uzumaki levanto su brazo derecho, el cual cambiaba al de un mazo.

-cometiste tu primer error naruto uzumaki- con un golpe muy fuerte en la espalda, el mencionado uzumaki, fue enviado con rapidez contra el suelo, donde cayó de cara en la tierra.

Nagato cambiaba sus palmas como cañones, los cuales como el androide tao pai pai, lanzaba ráfagas de energía pura contra el rubio. Una gran explosión provocó una decena de rafas de ki que recibía el hijo de kushina, que hablando de ella, ya estaba en el palco mirando la pelea de su hijo y nagato, aunque esta con varias vendas en su cuerpo.

La polvareda provocada por el ataque, comenzó a desvanecerse, mostrando a un naruto tirado en el suelo, con la mayoría de sus ropas hechas jirones. Hinata al ver esto trato de correr hacia su amado. El ex akatsuki alzo su mano y atrajo a la hyuga con suma facilidad, tomándola por el cuello.

-este fue su segundo error- decía nagato, comenzando a extraer el chakra de la hyuga, la cual tomaba el antebrazo de su rival, intentando zafarse.

-uggghhh, tu error, ugghh, fue subestimarnos- dijo la oji perla con los ojos entrecerrados y una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto el pelirrojo, pero su respuesta fue un golpe directamente en su cabeza. Enviándolo ahora en el piso, mientras que en el vuelo veía como naruto ya no estaba tirado en el suelo, es más se estrelló justo en el agujero donde estaba el uzumaki.

-tu error fue creer que habías tomado todo lo que quedaba de mi chakra, los uzumakis nos caracterizamos por las grandes cantidades de chakra en nuestros cuerpos- respondió el portador del nueve colas, quien convocaba a dos de sus clones.

-ambos hemos estado un paso adelante del otro en el paso de la pelea- decía nagato saliendo desde las rocas, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia los cielos, -pero algo me dice, que esta será el ultima ataque, por parte de ambos.

Al escuchar esto, naruto alzo una ceja, mientras despachaba a hinata, que se encontraba muy cansada después de ser drenada su energía. La hyuga descendía a la tierra, preocupada por su novio, a la vez que miraba como nagato alzaba su mano de la cual un orbe de color negro emergía de su palma.

-bien naruto, es el momento, debes ganar si quieres enfrentarte a sasuke en la final- se decía mentalmente el hijo de kushina cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose para su próximo ataque, el cual si ya entienden, es el definitivo.

-¡es tiempo naruto¡ ¡si puedes salir de esto, admitiré mi derrota¡- grito el pelirrojo lanzando la bola negra contra su rival, a la cual esta se detuvo frente a los ojos del pelirrubio. Un enorme temblor se comenzó a sentir por todo el estadio, mientras que la tierra se levantaba en pedazos de roca que eran atraídas por la esfera negra de nagato.

La cara de sorpresa del jinchuriki del nueve colas era digna de una pintura, este era rodeado de rocas por todos lados y lo peor, fueron que estas lo aprisionaron a él y sus clones. Hacían todo lo posible de quitarse esta prisión de rocas, pero aunque trataran de hacerlo, más de estas se reunían hasta solo quedar una esfera de colosal tamaño sobre el estadio de konoha.

-solo tienes unos minutos antes de quedarte sin aire naruto- pensó nagato con sus manos por delante.

{Paisaje mental de naruto}

-me puedes escuchar zorro dormilón- exclamo el rubio uzumaki, quien miraba al kyubi en su versión cachorro, el cual estaba descansado de los más tranquilo, pero aun así al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo afuera.

-¿Qué rayos quieres mocoso?- decía el zorro levantándose mientras estiraba sus extremidades.

-creo que sabes lo que quisiera, pero aun así- en ese momento, el hijo de kushina se colocó de rodillas en el suelo, mientras que el zorro lo veía con una ceja alzada, -te lo pido de corazón kyubi, por favor kyubi, dame un poco más de tu energía, la necesaria para derrotarlo- naruto colocaba sus manos contra el suelo, mientras suplicaba la ayuda del nueve colas.

-jaja, esto es hilarante, mi carcelero viene a pedir mi ayuda, cuando la mayor parte del tiempo solo tomas mi chakra sin siquiera pedirla- decía el nueve colas levantándose, mientras que su cuerpo cambiaba al original y no en su forma de cachorro. Cabe destacar que al paso del tiempo, el nueve colas comprendió como pasar de una forma a otra, con un poco ayuda de wiss.

-esto es diferente, ahora no puedo ganar solo, tenemos que unir fuerzas esta vez kyubi, por favor te lo suplico- seguía diciendo el rubio de ojos azules, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-¿Cuál es tu motivo muchacho?- pregunto el zorro, quien se acomodaba sobre sus brazos, viendo directamente al uzumaki.

-¿Qué?- pregunto devuelta naruto, alzando su mirada a un aburrido nueve colas.

-¡tú motivación chico¡ esa obsesión que tiene por ganar- casi gritaba el enorme zorro, apunto de darle un golpe en la cabeza al hijo de kushina.

-yo, yo, ¡yo quiero ser el mejor ninja y guerrero¡ quiero demostrarle a mi padre que puedo ser tan fuerte como él aun siendo un humano y no un sayayin, ¡quiero ser el representante del universo 7¡- gritaba el rubio levantándose de golpe, mirando con una convicción en sus ojos, que helaría y pondría la piel de gallina a cualquiera.

-ummmm, dime kurama chico, ese es mi nombre real- decía el zorro quien sonreía al uzumaki, quien quedaba sorprendido por la forma tan correcta de que le hablaba el zorro y más, le revelaba su verdadero nombre.

-eso quiere decir…- exclamaba con emoción el pelirrubio, quien sonreía de lado a lado al igual al zorro, quien sacaba su pata de entre las rejas y la cerraba en un puño.

-jamás había tenido un contenedor con tantas agallas, incluso tu madre me temía en su juventud, pero tú eres diferente muchacho, ven choca tu puño con el mío- decía el zorro con un tono animado. Naruto casi sin poder creerlos, asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo pedido por el nueve colas. Ambos chocaron sus puños.

{Devuelta a la realidad}

La gente aún estaba incrédula de lo que estaba pasando, los espectadores veían la gran esfera de rocas donde estaba encarcelado naruto. Ya habían pasado algunos minutos y nagato ya pensaba en deshacer la técnica ya que ningún ser vivo resistiría tanto tiempo sin recibir aire en sus pulmones. El pelirrojo no tuvo que deshacer su jutsu, ya que un rugido retumbo por todo el lugar, mientras que la mini luna se despedazaba en partes. El público veía con asombro que un brazo animal salía desde la pequeña luna, aunque esta no tuviera pelo alguno, además cabe destacar que mientras las rocas caian, el escudo puesto en el estadio hacia rebotar los demás pedazos de la pequeña luna para que no haya efectos colaterales en el público.

-¡GRRAAAGHHHH¡- un rugido mayúsculo se escuchó del interior de la prisión de rocas, la cual quedo hecha solo guijarros cuando del centro, emergía el nueve colas o bueno, el zorro pero sin pelo y solo ocho de sus nueve colas.

{En el palco}

-jajajaja, ese muchacho no termina de sorprenderme- reía el dios de la destrucción acomodándose en su silla.

-parece ser que su bestia interior le ha prestado algo de su fuerza a naruto- decía wiss con suma tranquilidad.

-vamos naruto, demuéstrales la fuerza que reside en tu interior- pensaba el sayayin de raza pura, sonriendo de lado a lado.

-que chico, dominar el poder del kyubi en este nivel es algo que jamás podría haberle enseñado- pensaba el peliblanco sannin que veía con la boca abierta al kyubi, -el señor Goku ha hecho maravillas con naruto, minato debe estar sonriendo de orgullo desde el mas allá- pensaba el antiguo maestro del cuarto.

{Volviendo al combate}

-destruyo por completo mi jutsu- pensaba nagato con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras que el zorro abría su hocico de par en par, para acumular uno de los ataques característicos de las bestias con colas.

-comete esto, es la máxima bijudama- decía el zorro enviando la esfera negra contra el pelirrojo. El dueño del rinnegan alzo sus manos por delante, con las intenciones de absorber la energía.

El pelirrojo recibió de lleno la bomba negra, estallando esta frente a sus ojos. El ex líder de las nubes rojos estaba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, ya que no logro absorber nada del ataque, solo recibió un golpe de la onda expansiva que lo dejo quieto y esto fue por un simple motivo.

-¡rasengan¡- gritaba el rubio, apareciendo delante de nagato, aplastándolo con la técnica de jiraiya, creando un agujero mas en el campo de batalla.

-¡aahhhhh¡- grito el pelirrojo sin poder reaccionar al jutsu del rubio, el cual fue lanzado por el kyubi, o sea era un clon del uzumaki que le daba un golpe de gracia, a la vez que desde el aire, el uzumaki original volvia a la normalidad, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

El clon del ninja de konoha desaparecía mientras que nagato quedaba de brazos abiertos y de espalda a la tierra con sus ojos cerrados. Naruto por su parte, veía como el cielo se alejaba a una velocidad impresionante.

-no puedo flotar, mis energías han quedado atrás, pero al fin lo logre- pensaba el rubio de ojois azules, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ya casi llegando al suelo. Ya Gohan se preparaba a intervenir en la caída, pero hubo una persona más que se le adelanto al mestizo.

El hijo de kushina sintió un par de brazos que lo acogían y detenían su caída. Los pies del uzumaki eran dejados con suavidad en la tierra, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo eran abrazados y su cabeza atairada a una sensación suave solo conocida por él.

-gracias hinata- hablo en voz tenue naruto, apoyándose en el pecho de la hyuga.

-lo hiciste naruto- respondió la oji perla, sonriendo con suavidad con su novio en sus brazos. De esta manera terminaba la semifinal de este torneo, ahora solo quedando dos parejas las cuales se enfrentaran en una batalla campal para ser los representantes del universo 7.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por el momento, si tú sigues mi canal de youtube, recuerda que después de esto, sigo con mi historia por un par de capítulos más, sin más me despido, alucard77 fuera y que viva el harem.


	25. Chapter 25

Que tal queridos lectores, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, he tardado pero es porque he estado mas activo en mi canal de youtube, si quieren apoyarlo se llama alucard77, tiene el fic de los son en konoha y otro muy genial. De paso quiero recordar a esas personas que le dan favorito a la historia o lo siguen, eso no me ayuda en nada, solo un comentario me vendría bienvenido a mí y le daría más importancia que a youtube, pero que se le puede hacer.

Un saludo a **alción rayd, honoo ho, gh48…, nicogomez, asfhhshfh, Goku ssj, káiser akuma, igniz, josse y sanslash332, gracias por sus comentarios.**

Sin más he aquí el capítulo, ninguna de las series me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 25: los cinco guerreros han sido elegidos, el día del torneo esta a la vuelta de la esquina.

Las peleas del día habían acabado y esto gracias a la orden del dios de la destrucción, quien detenía el torneo por una simple razón. La oscuridad de la noche que ya se cernía en konoha, no dejaría visualizar bien la pelea final del torneo o esa era la excusa que había dado bills, ya que en lo profundo se preocupaba por las parejas. Como lo sé, pues sencillo, dio la orden de que wiss curara las heridas de naruto, hinata, sasuke y sakura, mientras estas eran cuidadas en el hospital.

Entonces la cuestión es que ya el estadio de konoha no es nuestro lugar de comienzo, es el hospital de la villa, donde el ángel de piel azul le daba una visita a nuestras parejas. El ser de piel azul veía a nuestros primeros protagonistas, quienes eran el uchiha y la haruno.

-bien aquí vamos- decía wiss alzando su báculo para comenzar a curar cada herida y fatiga en el cuerpo de estos muchachos. No paso mucho tiempo para que estos abrieran sus ojos de par en par.

-eh?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- se preguntaba el uchiha menor, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, -lo único que recuerdo es que vencimos a tayuyá y a kin, luego….espera, ¡sakura¡- grito sasuke alertado por su novia, sin saber dónde estaba esta.

-tranquilo joven sasuke, ella está aquí- decía wiss con una sonrisa en su rostro, alzando su mano en dirección de la peli rosa que se recomponía y se sentaba en su cama.

-me siento mucho mejor, pero…- antes de que hiciera alguna pregunta obvia la haruno, esta fue rápidamente abrazada por el hermano de itachi.

-sakura, estaba muy preocupado por ti- decía el uchiha sin importarle mostrar sus sentimientos por su novia.

-sasuke, yo también- respondió la peli rosa, devolviendo el abrazo a su novio.

-oooohh, que hermosa pareja hacen- decía el llamado wiss con sus manos en sus mejillas, una pose bastante dramática. Nuestra pareja se vieron unos segundos a lo que se separaban muy rápido, con sus mejillas rojas, bueno por unos segundos hasta que comprendían la situación.

-¿Qué hace aquí señor wiss?, ¿sucedió algo importante?- preguntaba el uchiha acomodándose a un lado de sakura. El ángel se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-el torneo llego a su fin por el día de hoy, el señor bills decidió que las finales se llevaran a cabo mañana por la mañana, a lo que sugiero que descansen bien esta noche- decía el ayudante del dios de la destrucción con su típica sonrisa en su rostro.

-es un alivio para nosotros, es verdad, ¿Quiénes fueron los ganadores de la otra semifinal?- exclamo sakura alzando su voz.

-se enfrentaran a naruto y hinata, estaré esperando ese combate, pero hasta entonces me despido- decía el ser de piel azul, el cual salía del cuarto de sakura y sasuke.

-naruto, no me contendré en la pelea de mañana- pensaba el uchiha sonriéndole a la nada, pero de un momento a otro, fue jalado hacia atrás por su novia.

-ya escuchaste al señor wiss, dijo que descansáramos bien esta noche y contigo a mi lado descanso mejor- decía la pelirrosa con una sonrisa juguetona a la vez que abrazaba al uchiha como si fuera su peluche de felpa.

-jeje, solo por hoy sakura- decía sasuke con una suave sonrisa en su cara, a lo que se metía en el interior de la cama de su novia y la abrazaba por la cintura, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, dejándose llevar por el país de los sueños.

{A las afueras del cuarto de la pareja haruno uchiha}

Wiss salía de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta expresión cambio al ver a una persona, a un lado de la puerta, recostada en la pared con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados, aunque estos se abrieron la percatarse del ángel de piel azul.

-itachi, ¿vienes a ver a tu hermano?- preguntaba el ayudante de bills. El uchiha dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

-así es, quería ver como seguía sasuke después de su pelea, pero creo que va estar bien gracias a usted- decía el hijo de mikoto en un tono formal, -se lo agradezco mucho, gracias por cuidar de mi hermano- con estas palabras, itachi hacia una reverencia a wiss, quien se carcajeaba levemente.

-no es nada, fue una orden del señor bills- decía wiss moviendo su mano, para que itachi no se preocupara. Mientras que el uchiha sonreía, pero de un momento a otro, este comenzó a toser.

-cof cof- tosía itachi, sacando una mueca de preocupación del maestro de bills.

-la enfermedad ha avanzado con rapidez, ¿verdad itachi?- preguntaba wiss, colocando su mano en el hombro de su cuñado. Itachi se recompuso luego de unos segundos.

-así es señor wiss, pero aún me puedo mantener las apariencias por un tiempo más, además si llegara el día, sabré que mi hermano cuidara de nuestra madre en mi ausencia- decía itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando a la puerta de la habitación.

-pero itachi, aún queda una opción para ti y es este torneo- decía wiss tratando de darle esperanzas al uchiha enfermo.

-sea realista señor wiss, ¿cree que el señor bills o champa dejaran pasar esta oportunidad?, un deseo, el que quisieran- decía alzando un poco su voz itachi, denotando su molestia.

-tienes razón itachi, pero yo te hago una contra pregunta, ¿Qué desearían los dios de la destrucción si ya lo tienen todo en este mundo?- esta pregunta dejo al uchiha con la boca abierta, sin saber cómo contestarla, ya que era muy precisa y acertada, -este torneo solo tiene un propósito para el señor bills y champa, ¿Cuál de los universos es más fuerte?, es una lucha de egos nada mas- decía wiss en un tono serio. Este se despidió y dejo a itachi parada en su lugar, solo con sus pensamientos.

{Habitación de hinata y naruto}

-naruto- decía suavemente la oji perla, mirando a su querido novio, dormido, muy cansado por el exceso de chakra usado en la batalla con nagato. La hyuga logro mantenerse despierta después de la batalla e ignorando la anestesia para dormir, decidió quedarse despierta, de guardia mirando al uzumaki.

-toc, toc, soy yo- decía el ayudante de bills, entrando a la habitación con cautela y sin querer alertar a la hyuga, la pobre ya había pasado mucho con la pelea.

-señor wiss, adelante- invito la ninja de ojos blancos, brindándole una sonrisa al ser de piel azul.

-¿Cómo se encuentra naruto?- decía el ángel, mirando detenidamente al rubio.

-aun no despierta, los doctores dicen que sufrió una fatiga extrema al usar chakra y ki desmedido en la pelea- daba un breve explicación la hyuga, a lo que wiss colocaba su baculo encima de su cuerpo.

-no es nada de preocuparse, de inmediato lo curare- decía el ser de piel azul, a lo que una estela verde rodeaba el cuerpo del uzumaki menor. De un momento a otro, el rubio ojo azul, se despertó y se sentó en la cama con rapidez.

-eh, eh, ¿Qué me paso?- preguntaba el uzumaki mirando de un lado a otro.

-jojojojo, vuelve a ser el chico jovial de antes- reía el ayudante del dios de la destrucción mientras reía.

-señor wiss, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntaba el rubio, que decía la pregunta más dicha el día de hoy.

-eso debería responderlos tu linda novia haya- decía el ayudante del dios de la destrucción, mientras apuntaba a hinata, la cual le sonreía con amor al hijo de kushina.

-¡hinata¡- grito el rubio, el cual al igual que su hermano uchiha, se lanzaba sobre su novia, aunque este no abrazándola por la condición.

-tranquilo chico, ahora la curare a ella- decía wiss acercándose a la pareja.

-genial, gracias seño wiss- respondió naruto dándole espacio al ser de piel azul. Wiss en tan solo unos segundos ya curaba a la oji perla. Naruto no tardo en abrazar a su novia, besando su mejilla en repetidas ocasiones.

-naruto, jejeje, el señor wiss está aquí- decía riendo la hyuga, la cual era atosigada en el buen sentido de la palabra por su novio.

-jajajaja, creo que me emocione más de lo adecuado- hablo entre risas el uzumaki con su mano detrás de la cabeza.

-bien, antes de irme les daré un consejo para el día de mañana- decía el ser de piel su con sus manos detrás de su espalda, -esfuércense, es todo- dijo el ayudante del dios de la destrucción, el cual con su típica sonrisa dejaba el cuarto de la pareja.

-la pelea de mañana se viene muy dura- decía hinata con sus manos juntas y un rostro con emociones encontradas. Feliz de poder ganar y preocupada por el enfrentamiento del día de mañana.

-no te preocupes por nada hinata, pase lo que pase me he divertido mucho en este torneo, además yo…- el uzumaki en este punto guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de continuar.

-naruto- decía en un tono de confusión la hyuga, moviendo su cabeza a un lado. El rubio se sonrojaba como tomate, mientras miraba a su novia esporádicamente.

-hazlo cobarde- decía la voz interior del rubio, quien era nada más que kurama. Naruto cerró sus ojos y beso de lleno los labios de su novia. Se preguntaran que tiene esto de raro, ya que ellos se han besado mil veces o mucho más, tal vez millones de veces, pero esta vez era especial y para decirlo simple, este beso era un beso de agradecimiento por parte de naruto a hinata.

-hinata, yo te agradezco todo el apoyo que me has dado durante todo este tiempo- decía el uzumaki con las mejillas rojas, esto después del beso, -hoy cuando caía desde las alturas, usaste tus ultimas fuerzas para recibirme en tus brazos, pude sentir el profundo amor que tenemos ambos y agradezco eso, gracias por ser mi novia hinata hyuga- decía el rubio uzumaki con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin sí siquiera pensarlo, hinata siguiendo sus instintos, pero un poco más calma que su novio, beso a naruto suavemente, mientras colocaba su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda del rubio. El uzumaki correspondió el beso de manera inmediata, dejando a esta pareja disfrutando la quietud de la noche.

{A las afueras de la habitación}

-amor joven- decía wiss dando un leve suspiro, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio como un singular personaje de cabellos blancos, caminaba a hurtadillas por los pasillos, -no soy el único que hace una visita nocturna esta noche- pensó el ser de piel azul a lo que seguía al hombre.

Jiraiya no iba a perder la oportunidad de visitar a sus antiguos alumnos, de los cuales fueron como sus hijos en la antigua guerra. Con sigilo este llegaba a la puerta que lo separaba de ellos, pero para su mala suerte estaba cerrada y si forzaba la cerradura estaría en problemas con su amiga de la infancia y hokage.

-rayos- susurro el saninn, dándole un leve golpe a la puerta, a lo que esta cedió y se abrió un poco. Wiss se asomaba y luego desaparecía por entre los pasillos.

-una última buena acción el día de hoy- pensó el maestro del dios de la destrucción, ya terminando su labor del día de hoy.

Volviendo con el peliblanco, este con una mirada de orgullo y felicidad, miraba a sus antiguos alumnos descansar plácidamente en sus camas. El invocador de sapos desearía que ellos estuvieran despiertos y hablar una y mil cosas, con estos, decirles lo orgulloso que estaba de que se hayan salido de esa organización que no los llevaba a ningún lado, lo feliz que se sentía de volverlos a ver.

-por hoy, estoy contento de verlos- exclamo en voz baja jiraiya, antes de dejar el cuarto y una lagrima que cayó de su mejilla.

{Al día siguiente}

El día decisivo había llegado, la pareja haruno uchiha se enfrentaría a la pareja uzumaki hyuga. El dios de la destrucción, la hokage, Goku y wiss miraban con detenimiento el centro del cuadrilátero, sobre todo bills, ya que había quedado bastante satisfecho el día anterior, viendo el gran potencial de los jóvenes de konoha.

-bien, antes de seguir con la pelea- se levantó de su asiento el ángel de piel azul, alzando su bastón por los aires, del cual ilumino el estadio, el cual del centro se expandía varios metros cuadrados.

-woow- decía los presentes, presenciando el poder del maestro del dios de la destrucción.

-el señor bills me pidió expandir el terreno de pelea, así los jóvenes guerreros podrán pelear con más libertad- anuncio wiss con una sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que volvía a su asiento.

-¡ahora comenzaremos con la gran final!- anunciaba Gohan desde el centro del cuadrilátero, alzando su mano como un verdadero presentador, -que bien lo hago- se decía el joven de cabellos negros, sonriendo internamente.

-¡lo hace bien mi amor¡- gritaba anko desde las gradas, con su hijo en sus brazos. El pequeño se mantenía tranquilo, animando a su papá al igual que su mamá.

-jijiiji- se reía nerviosamente el mestizo, a lo que se frotaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero el show debía continuar, -¡la primera pareja en entrar es, hinata hyuga y naruto uzumaki!- anuncio Gohan, apuntando su mano hacia la derecha.

El rubio uzumaki con un rostro serio y un paso firme, junto a una hyuga de mirada suave y ligera sonrisa, ingresaban al estadio, ambos con un aura azul que los rodeaba, ambos con rostros diferentes pero en su interior sabían a lo que se enfrentaban y la importancia de esta pelea contra sus amigos de la infancia.

-¡desde la otra esquina, sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha¡- gritaba Gohan, ahora apuntando al contra de naruto y hinata.

El joven uchiha con una cara de seriedad y a la vez tranquilidad absoluta, junto a la pelirrosa que chocaba su puño contra la palma derecha, mostrando un ceño fruncido y sus dientes apretados, indicaban que estaba listos para la batalla. Auras rojas emergían de estos, la cual todos podían sentir en el estadio.

(Mientras en el palco)

-esta pelea será la mejor, estoy muy emocionado- decía Goku con sus ojos brillosos, sin poder ocultar lo encantado que estaba con esta lucha, -y pensar que solo hace un par de años atrás solo eran unos niños y ahora son guerreros listo para cualquier enfrentamiento- pensaba el sayayin de raza pura, mirando a los cuatro ninjas de la hoja.

-pensaría que jiraiya vendría a ver esta pelea- decía la hokage, mirando de un lado a otro, buscando a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-según lo que se, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el joven nagato y la señorita konan, antes de que estos partiesen de la aldea- respondió wiss, luego de la noche anterior.

(Mientras en la aldea de la hoja)

-hola hermosa señorita, no le encantaría dar una vuelta con el hombre más galante de la aldea- decía el sabio de cabello blanco, tratando de coquetear con una joven mujer que caminaba por la aldea. Esto ante la mirada de sus antiguos pupilos, cuales estaban con varias vendas en su cuerpo.

-pelado- con una cachetada y un insulto, el sabio de los sapos, caía de espaldas con la mano marcada en el cachete.

-jiraiya sensei nunca cambia- decía nagato con una gota de sudor en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-ven nagato, hagamos que no lo conocemos- decía konan tomando del brazo al joven de cabello rojo, quien al contacto de su compañero se le ponían las mejillas del mismo color de su cabello.

-esto será como una cita- pensó el primo de naruto, mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

(Volviendo al estadio)

La tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo, las parejas combatientes no despegaban los ojos de sus rivales. Naruto y sasuke, quien antes de empezar activaba su sharingan. Sakura y hinata, la cual esta última usaba su byakugan al comienzo. Gohan por otro lado, miraba a los peleadores, viendo que todo estuviera listo para comenzar. El hijo de Goku trago un poco de saliva para luego….

-comiencen- es fue la única palabra del mestizo, antes de desaparecer de la vista de los presentes.

-¡FUERZA KAMEHAME, DAME EL MAXIMO PODER / FUERZA KAMEHAME, DAME EL MAXIMO PODER¡- gritaron naruto y sasuke a la misma vez, elevando su poder a niveles ridículos. Los jóvenes colocando sus manos por delante y luego detrás de estos hasta el punto de acumular una cantidad de energía que dejo con los ojos abiertos a los presentes.

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!- gritaron el uzumaki y el uchiha lanzando sus palmas, ambos enormes ataques de ki azules, los cuales no tardaron en chocar estrepitosamente al centro del cuadrilátero.

Hinata y sakura por su parte, se veían a los ojos a través del fulgos de los ataques de sus novios, eso hasta el momento de desaparecer. Ambas comenzaron a correr hacia un costado con gran velocidad, mientras naruto y sasuke seguían en su competencia de poder.

-ggrrrrr, ¡no voy a perder sasuke!- los ojos del uzumaki se tornaban de un color rojo y sus dientes se afilaban de golpe.

-¡jamás retrocederé naruto!- grito el uchiha mientras un aura purpura aparecía desde su cuerpo.

-¡haaa / haaa!- gritaron ambos mientras que la ráfagas de ki estallaban de lleno en pleno centro del cuadrilátero, generando una enorme cantidad de polvo que no dejaba ver gran parte del estadio, excepto hacia una esquina, donde hinata y sakura se lanzaban la una con la otra a la pelea.

Una batalla de fuerzas diferentes comenzó en menos de un parpadeo. Sakura con golpes tan fuertes que rompen rocas al contacto y hinata con sus palmas que desintegrarían cualquier material desde su interior. Ambas dando golpes una a la otra, pero siendo esquivadas la una con la otra, reflejos que nunca habíamos visto.

Golpes de puños cerrados daba sakura a la altura de la cabeza, pero la oji perla movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, gracias a su byakugan esta podía anticiparse a los golpes de la haruno de gran manera y es mas, llego al punto de ver el golpe de la pelirrosa en cámara lenta pasar sobre su cabeza, a lo que aprovecho para plantar su palma en la barbilla de su contrincante, levantándola un par de centímetros del suelo.

-¡haaaaa, tatatatatatata!- gritaba la novia de naruto, golpeando con sus palmas como la lluvia en el cuerpo de sakura, la cual se contorsionaba en el aire, hasta recibir un ataque firme en su abdomen que la envió a volar, a lo que golpeo el suelo un par de veces antes de detenerse boca abajo en la tierra. Hinata estaba respirando algo agitada después del brutal combo hacia su rival, pensando que con esto la habría debilitado lo suficiente pero..

-ese fue un ataque impresionante hinata- decía la haruno comenzando a levantarse de poco a poco desde el suelo, -pero mi resistencia es mayor de la que pudieras imaginar, jejeje- decía la kunoichi de ojos verdes, la cual se limpiaba la sangre que emergía de su boca.

-no pensaba que con solo eso lograra derrotarte sakura, pero aun así los efectos de este se pueden notar- decía la hyuga colocándose en pose de pelea, esperando el ataque de la pelirrosa.

Sakura frunciendo el ceño salto hacia hinata, la cual daba un paso atrás para tomar impulso, pero la haruno se detuvo en medio del aire, bajo sus manos a la tierra y con todas sus fuerzas arranco parte de la plataforma hacia el aire, nublando la vista de una impresionada hinata.

-¡haaaaa!- grito con fuerza la haruno, reventando la placa de rocas que caía en trozos de guijarros y rocas solidas contra la cara de la oji perla, pero esta destruía estas con varios golpes de sus palmas.

-ya comprendo tu estrategia sakura y cegarme no es la mejor de tus ideas- pensaba la hyuga mientras destruía las rocas, esto mientras miraba a todos lados, para encontrar a la pelirrosa, pero sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver que esta ya estaba a su lado.

-no solo soy fuerte, ¡shaaanaroooo!- grito la novia de sasuke, golpeando brutalmente la mejilla derecha de la oji perla, a lo que esta salió volando a toda velocidad mientras una onda expansiva quedaba atrás de esta, denotando lo fuerte del puñetazo de sakura.

Como una bala de cañón hinata se estrelló contra la pared. La novia del uzumaki había recibido el golpe más fuerte que haya sufrido en su vida, pero su fuerza de voluntad no la dejaría rendirse por solo un golpe. La pared estallo en una explosión de ki.

-¡haaaa!- a toda velocidad, con su mejilla hinchada, volando con furia y sus manos cubiertas por el chakra que formaba a esos leones azules, buscaba vengarse de sakura.

-eso es hinata, si acabara tan fácil no seria tan divertido- pensaba sakura con una sonrisa confiada, a lo cual comenzaba a bloquear los golpes de la chica y su batalla de golpes y patadas se reanudaba.

Por otro lado, sasuke y naruto mantenían sus manos por delante, palmas abiertas luego del estallidos de la fuerza kamehame. El uchiha miraba a través del polvo, esperando el movimiento del uzumaki, tal vez para una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero sus sentidos se agudizaron al escuchar el sonido del viento siendo cortado como si un millón de cuchillos lo cortaran alrededor.

-¡rasenshuriken!- grito el rubio que lanzaba su jutsu de elemento aire, el cual cortaba la cortina de polvo, traspasando esta, dirigiéndose al uchiha.

A sasuke este jutsu lo tomo desprevenido a lo que tuvo que usar su mangekyu sharingan, en donde la armadura de huesos aparecía para detener el ataque, pero su efecto de cuchillas cortantes destruían a susanoo de poco a poco, mientras sasuke hacia lo posible para que su defensa primaria no se destruyera con el impacto.

-no me queda de otra- con una explosión de ki, deshizo el ataque de naruto, pero para hacerlo tuvo que expandir sus manos, a lo que lo dejo expuesto a un ataque.

-te tengo- desde atrás de sasuke emergía un clon de sombra, el cual tomaba por debajo de las axilas al uchiha, -¡rasengan múltiple!- gritaron una decena de narutos con dichos ataques en sus manos, directos al hermano de itachi.

-bien jugado naruto, pero…- una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios del uchiha, quien exploto en una nube de humo, dejando ver que solo era un tronco. Naruto de inmediato detuvo su ataque y comenzó a buscar el ki del uchiha.

-¿Dónde estará?, debe estar ocultando su ki- decía el rubio de ojos azules, mirando de un lado a otro, -atentos muchachos, puede atacar por cualquier dirección- decía naruto a sus clones, que se ponían en un círculo protegiendo al original.

-¡estilo de fuego, jutsu bola infernal!- desde los aires sasuke aparecía lanzando una bola enorme de llamas tan rojas como el fuego del infierno.

-¡ahora chicos!- grito el uzumaki, enviando a sus clones a detener el ataque, usando sus cuerpos para estallar en el aire con la bola de fuego. Naruto sonreía al ver como las llamas desaparecían con el viento de la mañana, pero de un momento a otro sintió un dolor horrible en su estómago, a lo que fijo su mirada hacia abajo, viendo con los ojos abiertos como sasuke impactaba con su puño derecho el plexo del uzumaki.

-no eres el único que sabe cómo sorprender por debajo de la tierra naruto- decía sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro, -¡estilo del rayo, conmoción eléctrica!- grito sasuke abriendo su palma, para generar una shock de electricidad por todo el cuerpo de naruto, quien apretaba los dientes al sentir como la corriente recorría todo su cuerpo.

-grrraaaghh, ¡graaaaghhh!- rugio naruto que de un segundo a otro se cubría de su manta de color negro y rojo del cuatro colas, mientras tomaba el antebrazo del uchiha.

Naruto alzo al uchiha por los aires, estirando sus brazos como si fueran de plástico, mientras el uchiha intentaba zafarse, pero no lo pudo hacer y fue azotado con mucha fuerza contra la tierra. Sasuke escupió sangre de su boca, pero el ataque no quedo así, ya que el hijo de kushina retrajo sus brazos mientras que de su boca preparaba una bijudama para estamparla a quemarropa contra su rival.

-si llega a impactarme con eso se acabó- pensó el pelinegro, mientras se acercaba más y más a toda velocidad, -me jugare el todo por el todo- pensó sasuke quien comenzó a acumular ki en su mano izquierda.

El hermano de itachi lanzo el ataque de ki a solo unos centímetros de naruto, conectando ambos ataques que estallaron frente a cada uno. Los cuerpos de ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás, dando un par de golpes en el suelo, hasta caer de pie en la tierra, aunque con sasuke dañado en su brazo izquierdo y naruto en su rostro.

-oye sasuke, no crees que deberíamos comenzar la verdadera pelea- decía naruto con voz estruendosa. El uchiha sonrió levemente mientras se encogía de hombros y cerraba sus ojos.

-¡adelante naruto!- sasuke abría sus ojos mostrando el estado mas fuerte del sharingan conocido. El esqueleto de color purpura emergía desde atrás de este, mientras que su aura se hacía más intensa que antes.

-¡sasuke!- grito el uzumaki, a lo que su armadura de huesos lo rodeaba y la séptima cola emergía de su parte trasera.

-¡haaaaaa!- gritaron ambos lanzándose al ataque. Sasuke atacaba con su susanoo, tratando de aplastar al uzumaki, pero este se movía de un lado a otro, esquivando los ataques mientras se acercaba al uchiha, estando solo unos metros, girándose en un salto, tratando de golpear en la cabeza de sasuke con una patada alta pero este lo bloqueo con existo.

-no lo haras- decía el uchiha entre dientes, ya que la potencia de la patada del rubio, clisaba su armadura de huesos. Usando el susanoo tomo a naruto entre sus manos e intento lanzarlo contra la tierra, pero el uzumaki se libraba liberando su ki.

Desde los cielos, el portador del nueve colas comenzó a lanzar bijudamas en reiteradas ocasiones. El uchiha dio un salto atrás mientras esquivaba los ataques uno por uno, hasta quedo contra la pared. Varios ataques se acercaban a él, a lo que uso los brazos de su criatura para saltar por los aires.

Ambos estaban flotando en el aire. Los espectadores mirando atentamente a estos guerreros que se jugaban la piel en esta pelea, pero se olvidaban de una cosa, no solo ellos deberían ser el centro de atención y un estallido que hizo eco en todo el estadio atrajo la atención hasta de los mismos naruto y sasuke.

-ah, ah, ah, buen golpe hinata- decía sakura entre jadeos continuos, mientras sonreía con un hilo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios.

-ah, ah, ah, no te quedas atrás sakura- respondió la oji perla con su palma abierta, mientras el puño de su rival estaba conectado con su mano, de ese lugar se generó el escándalo de hace poco.

Ambas chicas estaban estáticas en su lugar, solo el jadea y sus pechos bamboleándose la ritmo de su respiración eran los movimientos que hacían, mientras que sus novios las veían con sorpresa en sus rostros, pero esto solo era un impulso más para ellos, en no darse por vencidos y esforzarse al máximo en esta pelea.

-es el momento, si quiero vencer a naruto no me queda otra opción- pensaba el uchiha dando un leve suspiro. Liberando aún más el potencial del sharingan, el susanoo comenzaba a cambiar de forma, como si de un monstruo con un arco en sus manos se tratase.

(En el palco)

-esto es imposible, el susanoo se está haciendo más fuerte- decía mikoto la cual jamás pensó que la técnica ocular de su familia, pudiese llegar a tal punto.

-madre, sasuke ha conseguido a su corta edad, a casi completar el poder de susanoo al cien por ciento- comento itachi a un lado de su madre, sacando muecas de sorpresas de las esposas de Goku y Gohan, además de las novias de goten y hasta el mismo goten.

-eso quiere decir que sasuke aún puede llegar aún más allá en el futuro- exclamo goten con una sonrisa en su rostro, feliz y emocionado por su hermano en ley, además de ver a un contrincante en el futuro.

-así es goten, pero lo que me preocupa es lo que va hacer naruto para contrarrestar esto- decía itachi con sus ojos puestos en el uzumaki.

-estos dos están llegando al limite en su fuerza, solo espero que detengan la pelea si esto llega demasiado lejos- hablaba en tono de preocupación la pelirroja uzumaki.

(Campo de batalla)

-sasuke, eres genial hermano- exclamo el pelirrubio, cayendo al piso en cuatro patas, pero debió retroceder de un salto atrás, ya que sasuke atacó con una flecha de flamas negras.

-no tengo tiempo para hablar, en guardia naruto- decía sasuke siguiendo con las flechas de amateratsu contra el joven uzumaki, quien saltaba de un lado a otro, pero las flamas negras eran una molestia para esquivar y en cualquier momento estaría acorralado por sasuke.

-escúchame kurama, sé que es una locura, pero solo tengo una forma de ganar y es contigo de mi lado- decía el novio de hinata dando saltos de un lado a otro, a la vez que lanzaba ataques de ki contra sasuke pero no eran efectivos.

-¡naruto!- grito el uchiha quien lanzaba hasta tres flechas seguidas contra el mencionado. Estas siguieron su dirección mientras que su objetivo llego a un pasaje sin salida, estaba rodeado de llamas negras.

-¡graaaghhh¡- rugió naruto el cual con la onda expansiva esparció las llamas negras eternas, con solo el poder de la energía consiguió desaparecer el fuego negro.

La batalla de dos monstruos de la hoja estaba a punto de comenzar. Naruto con su octava cola emergía dos rasenshuriken desde sus manos. Sasuke con el susanoo acumulaba llamaradas en forma de espada en sus brazos, ambos monstruos gigantes listos para el ataque y el público que rugía alentando a sus favoritos. Sus familiares preocupados por el desenlace de esta pelea, mientras que sus novias seguían en su batalla de mano a mano, dándose golpes ya no tan potentes como en el inicio de la pelea.

(En el palco)

-señor bills- exclamo Goku levantándose de su asiento, mientras miraba con seriedad a sus hijos en ley. Miro al dios de la destrucción por un momento y este intercepto la mirada con el sayayin.

-aaah, no te preocupes son Goku, esos chicos no morirán, ten fe en mi- decía bills con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, sin perder ni un solo segundo de la batalla que estaba en frente de sus ojos.

-si sucede algo intervendré de inmediato- decía Goku quien daba un salto del palco, quedándose un poco más cerca de la batalla, además de que su hijo mayor se unía a él.

-estaré listo papá- comento Gohan con una mueca de seriedad. Los familiares de estos jóvenes miraban al dúo sayayin, tranquilizándose de que estos estén atentos a la pelea.

(En el campo de batalla)

Las energías se agotaban y sabían que el tiempo de terminar había llegado. Naruto y sasuke, ultimas fuerzas para ganar. Corriendo el uno con el otro, sus mejores técnicas estallaron el uno con el otro, creando un enorme torbellino de oscuridad que envolvía a ambos luchadores, una intensa pelea interna estaba en ese torbellino.

Por otra parte, sakura estaba en muchos problemas, ya que la técnica de las multi-imágenes de hinata, corriendo alrededor de la pelirrosa y lanzando golpes de aire contra esta, la ponían en un aprieto, a lo que ella solo podía defenderse con sus brazos en forma de equis.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?, si salto me atrapara en el aire y si intento escapar por un lado, me tendrá en sus manos, lo que me deja una opción- pensó la pelirrosa que aumentaba su ki, haciendo su aura visible.

-sakura- pensó hinata al ver con su byakugan la explosión de ki interior.

-¡haaaaaaaaa!- grito la joven haruno alzando sus brazos al aire en forma de mazo, para luego dejarlos caer con todas sus fuerzas a la tierra, destruyendo esta y creando grietas por todo el lugar, haciendo que hinata tropezara en un mal paso.

Lo siguiente pasó a todo en cámara lenta. Sakura dio un salto con su puño por detrás, con sus ojos fijos en la cara de la hyuga. Hinata al ver esto y con solo milésimas de segundo para reaccionar solo pudo hacer un ataque más, este fue una palmada de aire con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, traspasando el pecho de la pelirrosa, la cual con una mueca de dolor en su cara y sin dejarse dominar por el dolor, impacto de lleno su puño derecho en la mejilla de la oji perla.

Hinata dio varios giros en el aire antes de caer de cara en el suelo, con sus manos sobre su cabeza y denotando su inconciencia después de tremendo golpe. Sakura por otro lado caía con una rodilla en el suelo, respirando con dificultad y sus ojos totalmente abiertos. Pareciera que estaba gano la pelea, pero de un segundo a otro el último golpe de la hyuga hizo el efecto requerido y mando al mundo de los sueños a la pelirrosa.

Goku sin importar nada, se tele transportó con las jóvenes ninjas, las toco a ambas y uso técnica de transporte hacia los palcos donde estaba la kage, la cual en menos de unos segundos, comenzó a sanar a las chicas. Shizune, ino y las demás ninjas médicos la secundaron. Por otra parte ahora las miradas estaban en el torbellino de flamas negras. En el interior de este una batalla de voluntades se enfrasca con garras y dientes, aunque el fuego los quemara a ambos, ninguno daría marcha atrás y esto por una razón en común para ellos.

(Recuerdo de naruto)

-ups disculpa pequeño- dijo el hombre pelinegro, -¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Goku, el cual ayudaba al niño a levantarse y también a sacudirse el polvo de su ropa.

En el instante que vio a ese hombre de cabellos alocados, el pequeño sintió en su interior que no era como una de esas malas personas que lo seguían. Por este motivo se ocultó detrás de su pierna, rezando por ser ayudado por él y su plegaria fue escuchada, este hombre acabo con esos aldeanos. Una sonrisa afable le daba este, no lo miraba como un demonio, ese hombre llamado Goku se hizo su amigo y luego un tiempo después su padre.

(Recuerdo sasuke)

-madre ¿conoces al padre de Goten?- pregunto confundido el pelinegro a Mikoto.

Al principio se le parecía un tipo más, el padre de ese chico extraño de cabellos alocados, aunque en el interior pensaba en la fuerza de aquellos sujetos y el querer aprenderla para matar a su hermano, y lo obtuvo, ese hombre lo entrenaría para ser más fuerte. Su venganza se podría completar pero solo tomo un solo día y una aclaración de parte de su hermano mayor para que toda esa ira se esfumara. La paz volvió a su cuerpo, gracias a este hombre que en el futuro llamo padre.

(Volviendo al presente)

-¡aaaahhhh!- un grito al unísono emergió de entre el torbellino, el cual estallaba lanzando flamas negras a todos lados, pero la barrera de wiss era bastante efectiva y al contacto la desvanecía.

De golpe los cuerpos magullados, quemados y heridos de ambos jóvenes salían disparados lejos del uno con el otro. Cabe destacar que ya no poseían sus transformaciones más fuertes. En un sonido sordo los jóvenes cayeron de espaldas al suelo, ambos con los ojos semi abiertos y respiraciones agitadas.

-maldición, maldición, maldición- repetía en su mente el uchiha quien no pudo acabar con su oponente, aún estaban igualados, -hazlo sasuke, levanta tu maldito cuerpo- se decía el hermano de itachi, tratando de ponerse en pie.

-un ataque más naruto, solo uno- se replicaba el ninja de cabellos dorados, alzando su mano al cielo, intentando acumular un último rasengan.

Ninjas y guerreros de la hoja. La voluntad del fuego y la fuerza guerrera ardían en sus corazones y aun con sus cuerpos destrozados, se ponían de pie para una última confrontación. Naruto alzaba su mano creando su rasengan. Sasuke con el chillido del chidori, ambos mirándose entre si, con sus ataques finales, el que lo logre conectar ganaría el combate.

-¡sasuke!- grito naruto, corriendo a todo lo que le daba sus piernas.

-¡naruto!- grito el uchiha, moviéndose igual de rápido que el rubio.

A solo unos metros estaban el uno con el otro, alzando sus manos por delante, casi llegando a rozar a su rival pero de un segundo a otro, el mismo dios de la destrucción aparecía en el medio del caos, con un dedo en la frente de los jóvenes los detuvo en el acto.

-bien, ya he visto lo suficiente- decía bills quien noqueaba a los chicos con ese mero toque. Antes de caer al suelo, el gato purpura tomo a los jóvenes en sus hombros.

-señor bills- decía Goku apareciendo ante este.

-el torneo ha terminado, hoy en la tarde daré la noticia de los cinco peleadores que representaran al universo siete- anuncio el gato de la destrucción, comenzando a levitar por los aires, para salir del lugar hacia el hospital de la hoja, junto a wiss y los jóvenes ninjas.

Los espectadores y el resto de la gente estaba confundida, pero las órdenes del dios de la destrucción eran absolutas. Por otro lado, los miembros del clan son, se fueron volando al hospital de konoha donde residirían una vez más las parejas de naruto y hinata, sasuke y sakura.

(Un par de horas después, habitación de sakura y hinata)

Decidieron darle privacidad a las chicas ya consientes, pero de privacidad no había nada, ya que la mayoría de las chicas, bueno todas las novias de goten se encontraban platicando con ellas, comentando lo genial que estuvieron en la pelea.

-creo que ahora solo queda una pregunta por hacernos, ¿Quién fue la pareja ganadora?- decía ino con una mano en la barbilla. Las demás estaban en esta misma pose, pensando en la próxima decisión.

-la verdad es que hinata y yo ya conversamos eso y tomamos nuestra propia decisión- hablo sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que la kage entraba por la puerta.

-bueno chicas, el señor bills anunciara a los peleadores del universo 7- venía a avisar la invocadora de babosas, -aunque estas dos ya los conocen- dijo la rubia esposa de Goku, mirando con picardía a hinata y sakura, las cuales se sonreían la una con la otra.

Con la incógnita las chicas quedaron, mientras seguían a la hokage hacia la salida y esto pasaba de la misma manera en la habitación de los chicos, quienes sin entenderlos los sacaban de la habitación, ya que sus heridas habían sido sanadas por el ángel de piel azul.

(Torre hokage)

Los clanes de la aldea se encontraban mirando hacia lo alto, donde el consejo de ancianos, la kage, el dios de la destrucción, su ayudante y los representantes de cada clan, esperaban atentos al anuncio de bills. Sin hacerlos esperar más, el dios daba un paso adelante. Con sus manos detrás de su espalda y una mirada seria, dio un respiro y alzo la voz.

-aldea escondida entre las hojas, les presento a quienes serán los representantes del universo siete, en el torneo contra el universo seis- decía el dios de la destrucción.

-el primero en representar a nuestro universo es el joven son goten- ahora wiss tomaba la batuta señalando al hijo menor de Goku, quien daba la cara a la aldea, bajo los aplausos de todos los presentes.

-wuujuuu, ese es mi novio- gritaba animada fuu.

-eso es cariño- decía ino apoyando al son menor.

-da lo mejor de ti corazón- ahora era haku la que gritaba.

-destroza sus cabezas lindura- ahora era tenten la que animaba. Cada chica gritaba al mestizo, quien solo podía frotarse la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba.

-el segundo representante de nuestro universo es, sasuke uchiha- exclamo en voz alta wiss, a lo que el mencionado no lo podía creer, jamás pensó que fuera uno de los seleccionados después de pelea sin resultados con naruto.

-ve sasuke, te lo ganaste- exclamo naruto con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, a la vez que le aplaudía a su hermano en ley.

Sasuke caminaba hacia el palco siendo recibido por su hermano sayayin, quien lo abrazaba colocando su brazo detrás de su cuello. Desde abajo su madre lo miraba con orgullo y su hermano, levantaba su pulgar hacia sasuke.

-el tercer representante de nuestro universo es el joven naruto uzumaki- el rubio comprendía la situación, y daba un salto hacia sus hermanos cayendo sobre estos, ante las risas de su familia, mientras que en su mente le daba las gracias a su novia por darle esta oportunidad a él y sasuke.

-vamos naruto, demuéstrales el poder uzumaki- pensaba kushina con una lagrima que caía de su rostro, denotando lo orgullosa que se encontraba su madre de su pequeño.

-nuestro cuarto participante es nada más y nada menos que el gran saiyaman- anunciaba wiss, quien al terminar la oración, Gohan saltaba hacia la barandilla, con su típico traje de héroe.

-como el héroe más grande de konoha, yo el gran saiyaman estoy orgulloso de ser escogido en esta ocasión- decía el hijo de Goku con voz sobreactuada sacando una gota de sudor de los presentes.

-yay, yay, yay, mi papá es el mejor- gritaba pan a su padre, sacando risas, mientras que el hermano de pan solo movía sus manos alentando a su padre.

-y por último, son Goku- decía con simpleza wiss.

-hey ¿Por qué no tuve una mejor entrada?- preguntaba molesto el sayayin de raza pura, mientras que su audiencia ardía en risas., -bien no importa, ahora hijos- decía Goku colocándose en medio de los demás peleadores del universo siete.

-¿Qué sucede papá?- pregunto naruto. Goku miro a los jóvenes por unos segundos, para luego esbozar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-mañana daremos lo mejor de nosotros, el universo siete ganara por sobre el universo seis- al decir esto, Goku coloco su puño al centro, mientras que eran seguidos por sus hijos. Ya los cinco guerreros del universo siete han sido elegidos, ya preparados y al cien por ciento, se preparan para la batalla de mañana, mientras que en el otro universo el hijo de vegeta los esperaba con sus nuevos amigos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es el final, me alegro que el torneo ya haya terminado, ya que el cruce de entre historias se viene a lo grande, pero para eso deberán esperar, mucho o poco, tal vez mucho según mi humor y los comentarios, sin más que decir, soy alucard77 diciendo que viva el harem.


End file.
